Serenata a la muerte
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Miguel Rivera esta maldito, su aventura con el mundo de los muertos dejo una marca en él, ahora es una parca ayudando a los muertos y espíritus errantes a volver al más allá, incapaz de poder ver a su familia solo desea morir, entonces 200 años después conoce a Hiro Hamada y al espíritu errante que lo persigue todo el tiempo, ahora no esta tan seguro de querer morir. MiguelXHiro.
1. Capítulo 1: El Jinete

**Serenata a la muerte.**

 **Resumen: Miguel Rivera esta maldito, su aventura con el mundo de los muertos dejo una marca en él, ahora es una parca ayudando a los muertos y espíritus errantes a volver al más allá, incapaz de poder ver a su familia solo desea morir, entonces 200 años después conoce a Hiro Hamada y al espíritu errante que lo persigue todo el tiempo, ahora no esta tan seguro de querer morir.**

 **Higuel**

 **Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera**

 **Grandes Héroes X Coco.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivos autores, papi Disney no me demandes.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Jinete.**

" **El camino al infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones"**

Año 2217

Los acordes de un guitarra retumbaron en las paredes del viejo callejón, como si la música de ultratumba se tratase y a la vez una voz empezó a cantar.

" _Por la lejana montaña_

 _Va cabalgando un jinete;_

 _Vaga solito en el mundo_

 _Y va deseando la muerte"_

\- ¿hey tu qué haces ahí? - grito un hombre apuntando con su arma a las sombras de aquel sucio callejón - sal puedo escucharte – dijo ante el inminente sonido de las notas de guitarra.

Y un chico apareció entonces tocando una extraña guitarra blanca, su sudadera roja y jeans azules lo hacían lucir totalmente fuera de lugar en esa maltrecha parte de la ciudad.

-Tranquilo amigo - se disculpó el - solo estoy aquí para ver el espectáculo - levantó suavemente las manos.

-Yo te daré un maldito espectáculo - y diciendo eso el hombre le dio dos disparos en el pecho, el chico de la sudadera cayó en un ruido sordo al piso junto a su la guitarra sin oposición alguna - maldito imbécil.

-¿Que mierda haces? Pregunto otro hombre llegando al callejón viendo el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Un idiota del que me ocupe - negó con la cabeza - ¿traes el dinero?

-Quiero ver el producto- y el hombre saco una bolsa pequeña tal vez medio kilo de unos cristales azules, la droga den momento en su estado más puro.

-Yo tomaré eso- dijo un tercer sujeto disparando a los dos hombres uno en la cabeza el otro en el pecho y levantando la droga se dispuso a tomar el dinero pero este aun vivo con la herida en su pecho sangrante levanto su arma y le disparo.

El tercer sujeto jadeo dio unos pasos antes de caer de rodillas abrazando su abdomen tratando de llegar a su auto entonces escucho un ruido procedente detrás de él y cuando giro supo su estaba en problemas.

El joven de la guitarra abrió los ojos levantándose del sucio suelo y sacudiéndose, resucitando entre los muertos.

-Rayos me lo perdí – murmuro mirando el agujero en su sudadera- perfecto era mi favorita frunció la nariz y acercándose a tipo que le disparo aquel con el agujero en la cabeza se inclinó sobre el para verle – Kevin Williams traficante, ladrón y al parecer asesino – palmeo su pecho- tendrás un cálido recibimiento - dijo con sarcasmo tomando la chaqueta del hombre y levantándole pero lo que levantó no fue al hombre si no a su espíritu quien confundió miro al muchacho que había matado para después notar que estaba muerto- es mi turno de mostrarte un espectáculo - y diciendo esto trono los dedos, un fuego ardiente envolvió al espíritu entonces y en un grito desgarrador lo volvió cenizas - uno menos faltan dos- miro entonces al hombre con la herida en el abdomen - John Miller tratante de blancas, secuestrador y asesino - negó con la cabeza - debes irte también - y levantándole de un hombre saco al espíritu para de inmediato mandarlo al infierno, se giró entonces al tercer hombre que lo miraba asustado aferrándose a su herida retrocediendo hasta la pared del callejón - Andy Sullivan - sonrió el joven - ladrón de poca mota nada impresionante, asesino primerizo - señalo a los hombres en el suelo - y parece que quieres incursionar en el contrabando - negó con la cabeza poniéndose en cuclillas para ver al hombre que miraba aterrado - debiste quedarte con el robo compadre - sonrió bajando la cabeza y al levantarla un cráneo completamente blanco con cuevas vacías lo miraron.

El pobre desdichado grito al viento muriendo al instante de aquel susto mortal, el joven se levantó sacudió sus manos y entonces empezó a revisar los bolsillos de los sujetos cuando una hermosa morena vestida de negro y de profundos ojos grises se apareció.

-¿Que? - preguntó reconociendo su presencia pero sin dejar de buscar en los cuerpos, encontró la droga azul tirándola al bote cercano para después hallar el dinero y felizmente guardarlo- ¿qué? - volvió a preguntar cuando alzando la mirada se topó con los gélidos ojos de la mujer- ellos no lo necesitarán - la mujer lo miro impasible sin hablar y el chico rodo los ojos- oh vamos necesito comer ¿no? - Y diciendo eso levanto su guitarra y se fue dejando a la mujer ahí mientras las sirenas a los lejos se escuchaba y se fue tocando las mismas notas una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente llego a casa, un enorme y viejo edificio en el peor lado de la ciudad pero que esperaban no es como si fuera millonario incluso en el año 2217 el dinero seguía moviendo al mundo, por lo que no era suyo realmente, nada más que su guitarra lo era, subió por las viejas escaleras de incendio ya que no quería toparse con nadie y ser confundido por un intruso, simplemente subió hasta el quinto piso, el viejo y pequeño departamento le recibió, la ventana apenas si cerrada no opuso resistencia, no es como si alguien robara, no había nada que robar ahí después de todo.

-Ya llegue Dante- saludo a la nada, hasta que su amado canino salto del sofá a saludar lamiendo su rostro con insistencia - hey amigo he traído algo para ti- sonrió agitando una bolsa de papel quitándose la sudadera roja y tirándola sobre una silla - es hora de cenar – yendo a sentarse en el viejo sofá de la habitación saco dos cajitas de comida china sobre la mesita dejando que el perro comiera de una y el la otra haciendo una mueca – como extraño los tamales de mamá Elena - suspiro inclinándose para tomar el control remoto y después volverse a recargar en el respaldo entonces la misma mujer se apareció sentada a su lado - ¡puta madre! - dijo asustado casi tirando su comida - vas a darme un infarto - acuso pero la mujer solo le seguido mirando, Dante ladro a su lado como reconocimiento de la mujer - supongo que no estás aquí para la cena - ella solo levantó una ceja y miro la sudadera tirada sobre la silla donde el dinero de los ladrones estaba - aun con eso - suspiro - te lo dije lo necesitó- ella solo miro impasible - tengo que alimentarme y a Dante -el perro ladro apoyándole - gracias- dijo al can - vez ... Bien sé que no moriré de hambre - rodó los ojos porque incluso sin hablarle ella podía cuestionarle todo - pero odio la sensación de tener hambre y aún tengo cuentas que pagar - levantó los brazos - y ser la muerte medio tiempo no paga nada- la miro y ella solo suspiro - sé que está mal robar a los muertos pero no eran personas decentes - se excusó más ella seguía mirando - ¿qué esperas que haga?- se levantó harto de ser tratado así- ¿que salga y consiga un empleo? Luzco como de 18,19 cuando mucho- se señaló – bien eh tenido 17 desde hace mucho - suspiro dejándose caer nuevamente al sillón la mujer ahora estaba frente a el parada - demasiado tiempo - murmuró con tristeza- sin papeles ni nada a mi nombre- continuó - solo mi guitarra - dijo cabizbajo- ¿cuánto más debo seguir así? - preguntó a la mujer que solo le mira con tristeza - ¿cuándo vas a liberarme?- y ella levanto su mano para tomar su rostro con suavidad como una madre preocupada, en cuanto lo toco el rostro del joven se trasformó y la mitad de su rostro se convirtió en una calavera al igual que la mano que toco a la mujer - por favor - suplico más ella sonrió con tristeza desapareciendo en la nada, el joven se levantó y furioso lanzo la comida contra la televisión, levanto la vieja mesita y la tiro con fuerza, grito dejando salir toda la frustración y finalmente se dejó caer en su cama, un viejo colchón con la guitarra continuando con su canción que antes fue interrumpida.

" _Lleva en su pecho una herida,_

 _Va con su alma destrozada,_

 _Quisiera perder la vida_

 _Y reunirse con su amada"_

Dante ladro a su lado tal vez acompañándole, tal vez consolándole como fuera esta era su vida ahora, su condena por romper las reglas.

" _En su guitarra cantando_

 _Se pasa noches enteras;_

 _Hombre y guitarra llorando_

 _A la luz de las estrellas"_

* * *

La mayoría de las personas en su condición nacen así, algunos vienen al mundo con la peculiaridad de verlos a ellos, a las almas atormentadas que ya dejaron esta vida, otros simplemente tienen un trauma tan fuerte un contacto con el más allá que terminan percibiendo una pequeña parte de lo que es aquel otro plano.

Donde la vida nueva se pasa al morir.

Pero el no pertenecía a ninguno de estos grupos, no nació así y su interacción con aquel otro mundo fue mucho más que una simple mojada de pulgar, él se zabuyó de lleno, Miguel había sido el único mortal hasta ahora que había logrado cruzar hasta la otra línea y volver justo antes del amanecer, pero estar ahí tanto tiempo le había marcado de una forma mucho más extraña, comenzó justo un año después, cuando el día siguiente de los muertos vio a lo que la gente conoce como fantasmas, estas no eran los coloridos esqueletos que vio alguna vez, no, eran almas en pena personas que vagaban en el mundo de los vivos atormentados sin poder ir al otro lado o simplemente aquellos que aún no comprendía que estaban muertos.

Empeoro cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que podía verlos y más aún cuando pudo cruzar a voluntad a este otro lado sin la necesidad de la magia que el día de los muertos traía, Miguel podía crear su propio puente y atravesarlo como le diera la gana, entonces a los 17 años rompió las reglas y llevó a uno de los vivos, tuvo que esperar a un día de muertos, pues solo así podía llevar un visitante, más al intentar volver con su acompañante quedo atrapado y gracias a él la vida de esa niña se extinguió.

Miguel quedo tan afectado por ello que incluso dejo la música su familia preocupada intentaron ayudarle a superar ese raro comportamiento y en un momento de dolor en los alejo, su "no" para una reunión familia fue algo que lamentara por siempre, no sabe cómo paso un segundo estaba lamentándose y al siguiente las almas en pena, aquellas llamadas por la desgracia se arremolinaron en su casa, y las llamas eran vistas desde donde se encontraba.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo fue aquellos que no murieron de quemaduras lo hicieron por el humo, todos menos su pequeña hermana cuyo hilo aún no había sido cortado, así que rompió las reglas otra vez, Miguel cruzo el puente y en un arrebato de dolor les trajo de vuelta aun en contra de los ancestros aun sabiendo que era un error, incluso su padre desfigurado por la mitad despertó ese día en la ambulancia justo en camino a la morgue.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo recuerdo de su no vida, tan corta su visita no tuvieron que extrañar a sus ancestros, ni lo pacífica y liberadora que era la muerte, pero la muerte no perdona y aquella vida que debió ser cortaba debía pagarse y así ella misma dijo que Miguel lo haría.

Pero su condición lo hacían especial, un bien que la muerte decidió explotar y en pago por sus altas faltas Miguel fue condenado a jamás morir, a no tener el descanso eterno a una vida donde poco a poco se quedaría solo y así cada año de más para su familia se convirtió en un año de condena.

Pero la muerte fue piadoso con él, si aceptaba sus condiciones si accedía a convertirse en alguien como ella a enviar todas esas almas al mundo de los muertos, aquellas olvidadas y confundidas atormentadas aun atrapadas en el mundo de los muertos le dejaría ver a sus ancestros en el más allá cada cincuenta años en el día de muertos y tal vez algún día pudiera finalmente reunirse con ellos.

Término aceptando pues un día era mejor que nada y el tiempo paso y Miguel vio crecer y envejecer a su familia, a su hermanita casarse y formar una familia a convertirse en el recuerdo de su hermano desaparecido Miguel se mantuvo lejos de todos ellos para evitarles el dolor de lidiar con su maldición y los años pasaron y vio a uno a uno morir hasta que finalmente la última de la familia a la que salvo lo hizo, hasta el día en que acompaño a su hermana al más allá.

Esa fue su última vez en México, si tenía familia, aquella que mantendría vivo el apellido y sus tradiciones, aquellos que pondrían ofendas y los recordarían pero ninguno de ellos verdadera familia.

Su amado México quedo muy atrás cuando la muerte le indico un nuevo destino y siguió el sendero que le fue dado, obedientemente viviendo con los vivos sin realmente estarlo, atrapado en una figura joven e ingenua ayudando a las almas asustadas, confundidas y expulsando a las malvadas y agresivas, vio diferentes mundos, tradiciones extrañas y ridículas, a la tecnología hacer cosas inauditas, a la música convertirse en ruido molesto a sus oídos, vio un nuevo mundo nacer.

Viajo muy lejos, tan lejos como fue empujado, visitó otros mundos, conoció a otros como el en una condena casi eterna, otras tradiciones, viajo por el mundo entero ayudando a quien se le pusiera en su camino, y al mismo tiempo matando su propia esencia, cuando regreso al continente, de Miguel Rivera quedaba ya muy poco.

Así fue como la muerte le llevo ahí, como si de una extraña canción se tratase, cuando intentando atrapar una alma en pena en un viejo puente lo vio, un chico alto de gorra corriendo atreves de carros que lo atravesaban, confundido siguiendo algo, fue extraño porque este lo ignoro, será para después se dijo volviendo a perseguir a su destructor de puentes causante de ya varios accidente, "en otra ocasión te ayudare" murmuro pues el joven a través una pared siguiendo muy de cerca a otro chico.

Y fue así como conoció a Tadashi el extraño fantasma que si bien sabía que estaba muerto pero no pensaba cruzar y a su más fascinante hermano menor Hiro.

Miguel no lo sabía pero iba a volver a romper varias reglas, todas gracias a ella, la muerte y su trágica balada de amor.

" _Después se pierde en la noche_

 _Y aunque la noche es muy bella_

 _Él va pidiéndole a Dios_

 _Que se lo lleve con ella "_

* * *

Miguel suspiro con cansancio, sus manos en su sudadera roja una nueva por cierto, evitaban sentir la picazón de querer tocar su guitarra justo ahora, como ansiaba un trago luego de la desastrosa mañana se lo merecía, como supuso era difícil conseguir empleo para alguien como él, sin papeles sin ningún comprobante o simplemente el hecho de no tener "estudios", tenía papeles falsos obviamente pero al parecer no eran suficientes, era verdad Miguel no pudo continuar con sus estudios tras su incidente pero no era un idiota tuvo muchos años para aprender cosas, en algunas ocasiones como ahora la muerte le ordenaba permanecer en lugares y Miguel busco mejorar, aprendió lo más que pudo de diversas culturas, lo malo la estúpida tecnología era un dolor en el trasero, literal el apenas tenía un celular y ni siquiera sabía para que funcionaba cada cosa, en general lo usaba para el Gps, paso muchas veces que persiguiendo a cierto espíritu terminaba en una calle desconocida y no sabía cómo regresar, el Gps y escuchar música era para lo único que lo usaba, no es como si alguien le hablara alguna vez por lo que Miguel nunca se preocupó en aprender más, lo cual fue un error dado que con todos los avances tecnológicos si no sabías usarla eras considerado un estúpido así que Miguel había tenido tanta suerte consiguiendo empleo como un asmático intentando ganar un maratón.

Joder deseaba tanto un buen trago en ese momento, el aroma del delicioso café llamo su atención por lo que se detuvo frente a una cafetería, "The lucky cat" leyó el nombre, lucia agradable y limpia y puede que no tuvieran alcohol pero el retumbar de su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado, aún tenía unos billetes así que pensó en tomar algo y tal vez un croissant "ulala señor francés, se dice cuernito" se rio de su propia broma interna por lo que entro al lugar y sentándose en una silla y su guitarra en el suelo espero paciente ser atendido.

-Puedes poner tu guitarra en una silla si quieres - una joven y encantadora mujer sonrió acercándose a el – Hola ¿en qué pudo servirte? – pregunto cortes.

-Ejem gracias – murmuro poniendo su amada pertenecía sobre la silla – un café y un ¿croissant? – preguntó titubeante.

-Enseguida – y con eso la mujer se había esfumado, Miguel pensó en relajarse un poco cuando de la nada la mujer apareció empujando su pedido y luego desaparecer atareada con las demás mesas, el solo negó y bebió la taza amarga que definitivamente no sabía nada bien, como extrañaba el café de olla.

Miguel comió su pan en silencio viendo a la gente ir y venir en el establecimiento tardando demasiado para una simple taza de café, pero no es como si tuviera donde estar ahora, no debía engañarse no conseguiría ningún empleo y la muerte podía mirarlo acusadoramente todo lo que quisiera pero seguiría robando a los muertos, solo la gente mala claro está, era su culpa de todos modos, si tanto le molestaban los métodos pocos éticos de Miguel ella podía ir y hacer su propia trabajo sucio en lugar de andar reclutando jóvenes por el mundo para convertirlos en sus parcas personales.

-¿quieres otro café? – pregunto la misma adorable mujer con una sonrisa y Miguel se dio cuenta que definitivamente había estado demasiado tiempo ahí dado que las mesas a su alrededor estaban vacías, era uno de esos momento al día en la que los negocios quedan desiertos para nuevamente ser invadidos repentinamente.

-No gracias – murmuro sacando el dinero para pagar dicha comida todo arrugado de su bolsillo tomar su guitarra y desaparecer de ahí.

Eso se repitió un par de días más, al principio Miguel jura que no entendía como sus pies le llevaban ahí hasta que se rindió y admitió que aquella mujer cuyo nombre no sabía irradiaba una tranquilidad y vibra tan calmante como lo fue su madre alguna vez, sabía que ella solo era amable por ser un cliente pero si comprar un café y una dona harían que ella le sonriera así estaría ahí todo el tiempo, aunque el café fuera horrible.

Antes de darse cuenta una semana entera paso donde el puntualmente apareció en el café a la misma hora por su acostumbrada orden de café.

-Un café y ahora tenemos magdalenas – dijo la mujer al verlo sentarse sin esperar recibir su orden poniendo la taza frente a él y la magdalena ya preparada cuando le vio entrar al lugar - ¿eso está bien? – pregunto y el chico solo asintió – perfecto, ¿así que eres un músico? – pregunto ella señalando su guitarra, esa mañana era domingo y el café estaba demasiado tranquilo como otros días.

-Sí, no – modio su labio no sabiendo cómo responder – yo soy músico si – asintió – no profesionalmente, ojala fuera así – murmuro lo último y Miguel recordó aquella época donde ser un músico había sido su gran sueño donde estaba tan seguro de alcanzarlo que paso esforzándose mucho, cuando creyó que pasaría, entonces conoció a María y todo se fue a la mierda.

-Imaginaba que estabas en una banda o algo así – respondió la mujer – ya que te veo siempre con ella.

-Era de mi bisabuelo - respondió tomando la taza de café en sus manos - es mi posesión más valiosa en el mundo – suspiro – me gusta tenerla conmigo siempre, aunque eso no ayuda al intentar buscar empleo – termino un murmullo para beber su café.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso – dijo la mujer con una grata sonrisa.

-¿perdón? – dijo confundido Miguel.

-Podrías trabajar para mí, no puedo pagarte mucho pero es algo y podrías continuar tus estudios – dijo con una sonrisa y Miguel casi se congela al entender la implicaciones de esto, ella pensaba que era un estudiante, claro que lo imagino era muy joven vestido con jeans y sudadera y una guitarra en el hombro que más podía pensar, bueno Miguel estaba bien con eso si tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo podría ocuparse de su otro trabajo no remunerado también.

-Por supuesto – dijo levantándose de inmediato - ¿Cuándo empiezo? – trato de no verse tan animado pero fallo miserablemente.

-Ahora mismo si quieres err – dijo dando una aplauso preguntando en silencio su nombre.

-Lo siento mis modales – tosió parándose recto – Miguel Rivera para servirle – dijo educadamente.

-Casidy Hamada - dijo tomando su mano para sacudirla –pero puedes llamarme Cass, de hecho llámame Tía Cass no señora Hamada eso me hace sentir vieja – termino la mujer con una gran sonrisa para guiarlo a la cocina y darle un mandil.

Bien, trabajo de medio tiempo hecho, ser la mejor parca e impresionar a la muerte para liberarse de esa maldición y finalmente morir para estar con su familia en el otro mundo, pendiente, pero Miguel tenia plena confianza de poder conseguirlo pronto.

" _La quería más que a su vida_

 _Y la perdió para siempre._

 _Por eso lleva una herida;_

 _Por eso busca la muerte."_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y finalmente caigo en esta otra Ship con Hiro y Miguel, la única razón por la que acepte fue por que representaron muy bien el día de los muertos en Coco, uno que otro detalle como la fotografía pero muy bueno, aunque realmente no dijeron que paso con los muertos que fueron malvados ya que Ernesto de la cruz pudo vivir con su engaño incluso en el mas allá así que pues voy a tener que arreglar eso en este fic.**

 **Por si no se entendió el chico de arriba es Miguel y la mujer muda es la muerte, aca Catrina como la conoce Miguel.**

 **Edades para este fic:**

 **Miguel: 17 pero su identificación dice 20.**

 **Hiro: 16**

 **Este fic está dedicado a Ally esta es tu culpa, toda tuya.. Te odio!**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Galletas?**


	2. Capítulo 2: El mariachi

**Notas: Por si no lo han notado el capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción que en ella aparece, intente subir el video para los que me siguen por Wattpad pero a veces no me deja hacerlo. Y en otras plataformas no me deja poner los links.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El mariachi**

Hiro despertó con el mismo incesante ladrido de perro desde hace tres semanas, no puede entender cómo es que su tía lo soporta desde hace un mes, no lo entiende cuando se fue a ese viaje de estudio una semana atrás que realmente era una misión encubierta solicitada por el padre de Fred quien sorprendentemente resulto ser un superhéroe y no solo un millonario excéntrico, aun que debió sospecharlo cuando su mayordomo estuviese tan tranquilo mientras ellos practicaban como luchar contra el crimen.

El punto es que cuando él se fue su tía estaba bien, todo era tranquilo, no ruidoso, el café era genial y todo perfecto, entonces regresa una noche y a la mañana siguiente hay un incesante ladrido debajo de su ventana, cuando trato de bajar para callar a ese infernal animal choco contra literalmente un pared de ladrillo que después resulto era un chico moreno y debido a que le tiro todo la charola encima con café caliente maldijo en español, el reconoció ese idioma Honey se lo enseño muchas gracias, entonces el tipejo ese le mira con cara de pocos amigos y empieza a gritarle y obviamente Hiro no se iba a quedar callado mientras era intimidado en su propia casa, era la cafetería de su tía pero es lo mismo, los días en que Hiro Hamada era intimidado quedaron muy atrás, así que el también grito y se insultaron durante varios minutos hasta que su tía salió de la nada(cocina) y lo regaño a él, a su sobrino amado para ponerse de parte de el idiota ese.

Más tarde Miguel, como le explico su tía le llevo un café que odia admitirlo sabia delicioso, obviamente no lo hizo su tía sin ofenderla pero ella era pésima para el café, solo dios sabia porque la gente seguía regresando, entonces Miguel se disculpó con el estúpido delicioso café justo con la cantidad perfecta de crema y un horrible corazón hecho con espuma, Hiro lo bebió únicamente por que era el café de su tía no porque fuera delicioso, luego de eso se marchó y para su sorpresa no estuvo cuando regreso.

Tía Cass tuvo la decencia de explicarle entonces que Miguel era su nuevo, no tanto, trabajador de medio tiempo quien era según ella el mejor chico, adorable y considerado que jamás hubiese conocido y Hiro rodo los ojos tan fuerte que casi se miró por dentro, porque enserio el tipo era desesperante, en un principio lo ignoro era un genio-barra-superhéroe por lo que no tenía tiempo para prestarle a él, mas entonces sus amigos quienes apenas si tenían tiempo dado que muchos de ellos ya estaban en sus pasantías para conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños, ser un superhéroe no pagaba, de hecho Fred o mejor dicho su padre era quien les daba todo lo que necesitaba recordándoles que estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, aun cuando usara un ridículo traje de dragón que escupe fuego.

Sus amigos, para su desgracia amaron a Miguel, incluso Gogo, se sintió traicionado, a ella no le gustan las muestras de afecto y sin embargo este tipo quien no tenía ningún respeto del espacio personal siempre estaba sobre ellos todo el tiempo, tocando e inundando su espacio para decir algún comentario y servir el café exquisito, todos amaban sus bromas, sus coqueteos, joder cuando descubrió a Honey tomar una foto discreta de él, Miguel corrió a posar junto a ella para la selfie y ahora una de estas era obligatoria cada que ella iba de visita.

Hiro detestaba a Miguel, era tan desesperante y arrogante y siempre estaba ahí con su estúpida perfecta sonrisa, siempre mostrando ese hoyuelo a todo el mundo, Honey lo llamo adorable, Gogo cool, Wasabi una agradable persona y Fred adoraba cuando el pulgoso del perro, no Miguel el animal sin pelo llamado Dante llegaba al café y lo lamia por toda la cara, era asqueroso, así que Hiro estaba tan celoso de Miguel y que este estuviera robándole a sus amigos que un día cuando quiso hacerlo quedar mal al señalar que ellos no tenían tiempo para pasarla con alguien como Miguel tenían verdaderos estudios que un chico de la escuela pública no entendería todos se pusieron en su contra.

Ok tal vez fue demasiado hacer notar que eran genios y Miguel jamás comprendería sus mentes brillantes por lo que ahí estaba despertando con los ladridos y sabiendo que ese día sería una mierda absoluta, pues cuando Honey ofreció mostrarle su trabajo todos insistieron en llevarlo al instituto.

-¡Vaso roto! – grito su tía desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

-¡Lo tengo!- respondió su flamante empleado, nótese el sarcasmo - Buenos días chinito – saludo el dichoso Miguel al verlo bajar, Hiro ya había explicado que no era chino joder si no japonés pero a este chico simplemente le valía cáchuate, entregándole un café con el acostumbrado corazón en el - ¿listo para hacer tu ciencia? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No empieces – gruño Hiro bebiendo el café reprimiendo una sonrisa al deleitarse con ella cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Miguel – ¡tía Cass me voy! – grito dejando la taza sobre el mostrador.

-Ya voy Hiro – y su tía salió de la cocina limpiando sus manos en su mandil para correr a darle un abrazo – uno y ya – dijo como acostumbraba – suerte – dijo ella.

-¿Qué no hay abrazo para mí? – dijo Miguel abriéndole la puerta del café, Hiro se aferró a su mochila en el hombro y rodando los ojos siguió caminando ignorando al perro que ladro en reconocimiento – nos vemos en tu escuela Hiro – y aquello le hizo recordar que si Miguel iría a ver los estúpidos inventos gracias a Honey y su grandiosa idea.

En este momento deseaba tanto que hubiera una emergencia para que él y Baymax salvaran al mundo.

Obviamente el mundo estaba en su contra por que eso no sucedió.

Miguel silbo al entrar dentro de aquel campus frente al edificio principal del Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, él nunca había estado en una universidad antes, bueno si pero por lo regular estaba allanando durante la noche en busca de un espíritu sin detenerse a admirar la vista por proteger que sus todas sus extremidades siguieran pegadas a él y no esparcidas por todo el jodido edificio como algunos entes querían.

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquellos dolorosos y escalofriantes recuerdos Miguel siguió caminando tratando de encontrar su camino hasta el espacio de trabajo de Hiro, este menciono como gracias a Honey tenía un pase de visitante para dejarlo llegar hasta allá o de lo contrario no hubiera pasado del primer edificio, luego de pedir indicaciones y notando que las puertas de hecho tenían los nombres de los estudiantes sonrió imaginándose que tal vez esta escuela seria como en las películas donde los chicos tendrían fiestas alocadas durante la noche a escondidas de los decanos, en ese momento sintió mucha envidia.

-¡Profesora Granville no puede dejarlo pasar otra vez! – el grito de una chica, una muy linda por cierto le llamo la atención rompiendo su hilo de pensamiento, la joven morena con hermoso cabello chocolate parecía muy molesta - ¡Kevin está muerto y es todo su culpa! – señalo furiosa y Miguel noto entonces a quien acusaban era Hiro que parecía estar sufriendo pero de aburrimiento aquello parecía algo realmente ocurrente – la semana pasada medio edificio se congelo y ahora hace tanto calor que daño mis muestras.

-Como ya dije fue un accidente – se defendió el – mientras ayudaba a probar el prototipo de mi enfriador laser – explico – pero ahora no es mi culpa no tengo nada que ver con que el aire acondicionado se descompusiera – masculló con los dientes tratando de no decir algo más desastroso.

-Está mintiendo – lo acuso.

-Karmi por favor – suspiro la mujer – es lamentable tu perdida – dijo posando una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarla – pero sé que tienes la capacidad para remediarlo y continuar con tus pruebas – sonrió cálidamente – y usted señor Hamada – miro a Hiro acusadoramente – puede que no sea el culpable del aire acondicionado dañado pero debo recordarle que sigue bajo observación por el incidente de la semana pasada – termino – vuelvan a su trabajo – y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta para pasar, Miguel se quitó de camino y cuando ella se detuvo para mirarlo este mostro su pase colgado en su cuello para evitar algún regaño, la mujer siguió su camino y pronto solo se escucharon sus tacones perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Sé que tienes algo que ver con esto Hiro – gruño la chica en cuanto la profesora estaba fuera de la vista – no creas que en engañas – le miro ente cerrando los ojos.

-Ejem – Miguel decidió acercarse entonces y toser para hacerse notar – Hey Hiro – saludo al chico que suspiro de mala gana al verlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la chica mirándole con desagrado.

-Oh mira esto Karmi parece que tengo algo más importante que hacer que quedarme escuchado tus acusaciones sin sentido – sonrió Hiro tomando a Miguel y metiéndolo a su laboratorio – diría que fue un placer hablar contigo pero sabes que nunca lo es – y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

-Es linda – dijo Miguel sonriéndole a Hiro - ¿es tu novia?

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido – no – negó con la cabeza – iuuh – hizo una cara extraña – estaría loco para salir con ella – rodo los ojos.

-Claro – dijo Miguel empezando a mirar a su alrededor todo muy atento, camino hasta el escritorio y Hiro salió corriendo al recordar que había dejado unos bocetos de su nuevo traje de batalla por lo que lo cubrió rápidamente – así que este es tu laboratorio de científico loco –dijo con algo de burla – muy lindo pero ya sabes esperaba más partes de cuerpos humanos y telarañas y tal vez un Igor – bromeo sentándose en una silla.

-Sabía que esto era mala idea – gruño Hiro – ni siquiera te interesa esto ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos, Miguel daba giros en la silla como un niño.

-Por qué Honey dijo que estaría aquí – se detuvo mirándole – y ella es muy linda, tal vez tenga suerte y me muestre su ciencia completa – meneo las cejas y Hiro le miro confundido para finalmente comprenderlo.

-Oh dios no – negro con la cabeza – no – agito los brazos – no vas a salir con Honey, aléjate de ella – se acercó para jalarle de la camisa – ni siquiera lo pienses - Miguel soltó una suave risa ante eso lo que solo lo hizo enojar más.

-Lo siento – sonrió – entiendo la viste primero – levanto las manos en redención – es toda tuya entonces – se quitó las manos de Hiro de encima y levantándose de la silla con sus manos aun arrapados se acercó intimidante a este – igual no me van las rubias lo mío son las morenas – dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¿tal vez tu agradable amiguita de hace un instante? – pregunto mirando a la puerta cerrada, Hiro ahogo un jadeo ante eso se zafo de su agarre y alejo lo suficiente de su persona.

-En primera no me gusta Honey de esa forma – hizo una mueca – es de mis mejores amigas y no quiero a alguien como tú – lo señaló – cerca de ella- Miguel fingió estar herido pero no puedo evitar sonreír – en segunda aunque Karmi no es de mi total agrado y en definitiva me gustaría verte envenenado por ella – sonrió ante ese pensamiento – creo que podrías ir preso por eso – le señalo – tenemos la misma edad sabes.

-Buen intento Chinito – sonrió fingiendo dispararle con su dedo – pero estas en la universidad y aun que luces ilegal no debes serlo – sonrió bobalicón.

-De hecho lo soy – dijo con orgullo viendo como la postura de Miguel empezaba a tensarse- al igual que ella tengo 16 años somos niños dotados después de todo – empezó a sonreír al mirar el rostro de otro joven que empezaba a entender las implicaciones de eso - ¿aun quieres arriesgaste? – pregunto con una ceja levantada y Miguel se desinflo por completo.

Antes de que otra cosa más sucediera la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron emocionados de ver a Miguel ahí, entre todos lo arrastraron al laboratorio de robótica para probar los experimentos más grandes y uno a uno fue mostrando los maravillosos de sus inventos, Hiro aburrido solo rodo los ojos dado que Miguel nuevamente con su ánimo estaba coqueteando con Honey y Gogo sin pena alguna y cuando los demás chicos le preguntaron qué pasaba el solo dijo que era tan detestable ver a Miguel actuar así.

* * *

Karmi se enorgullecía de haber sido la estudiante más joven y prometedora de Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo o lo fue al menos hasta que llego ese fraude de Hiro quien solo estaba ahí porque su hermano había entrado y murió en un accidente de la escuela, causado por el profesor que además se convirtió en villano, por lo que la escuela debió sentir lastima y dejar que el pobre de Hiro entrara a la universidad, ella bufo ante sus pensamientos, el chico era un fraude, no solo llego ahí para robar toda su atención sino que además sus inventos era patéticos, poco funcionales y sobre todo se quedaba dormido en mitad de su clases, lo peor había arrastrado a tres de los más brillantes alumnos con él y se les podía ver bebiendo cantidades enormes de cafeína para no quedar dormidos durante clases, además de que desaparecían aleatoriamente durante el día.

En conclusión Hiro Hamada era totalmente un idiota que por si no fuera poco estaba enamorado de ella tanto así que parecía la vieja y estúpida táctica de molestar a la chica en cuestión para que esta callera rendida a sus pies, dios debió ser más firme cuando la profesora Granville decidió emparejarla para aquel proyecto hace dos años, negando con la cabeza decido poner más atención a sus asuntos.

Estaba sacando cuidadosamente a su amigos de su incubadora, donde gustaba guárdalos a las temperaturas óptimas para evitar su muerte y revisarlas sobre su mesa, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el laboratorio de robótica por lo que ella podía trabajar tranquilamente sabiendo que nadie entraría a molestarla, uno a uno dejo las cajas de petri sobre la mesa tomo su libreta y comenzó a hacer sus anotaciones pertinentes, levanto un tubo de ensayo y reviso su última prueba, sonrío gustosa al ver que de hecho su amada Jennifer había logrado adaptarse con éxito, esto pronto salvaría vidas si se completaba la siguiente parte de su experimento.

Dejo a Jennifer en el soporte y giro en busca de su lápiz que había resbalado cuando las luces de su cuarto empezaron a tintinear, confundida miro al techo viendo como una pequeña chispa se generaba, entonces la chispa crujió y las luces hicieron un ruido extraño que le erizó los pelos de punta, el estallido de vidrio le hizo mirar la mesa, donde Jennifer se había destrozado por toda la superficie de metal, jadeo horrorizada de esto cuando el tubo se rompió igualmente y otro y uno más.

Así al mismo tiempo las cajas de Petri una a una fueron explotando, Estuardo, Federik, Alicia, todos y cada uno de sus amigos estallaron frente a ella, finalmente un matraz salió volando en su dirección, apenas si pudo esquivarlo cuando este se estrelló contra la pared donde antes estaba su cabeza, ella grito.

* * *

Hiro estaba a punto de vomitar pues nuevamente Miguel estaba hablando con unas de sus compañeras, realmente no sabía más que sus nombres, no lo culpen había pasado por mucho e incuso antes Hiro no fue muy sociable, no ese era trabajo de Tadashi, Hiro solo fue el listo, en fin Miguel coqueteaba descaradamente con ellas cuando Gogo a su lado llamo su atención mirándole con aquella mirada que decía "yo se algo que tú no sabes" eso que le daba escalofríos enserio.

-Descuida Hiro nadie se hada dado cuenta que intentas hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Miguel – dijo ella reventando una bomba de chicle rosa.

-Yo no estaba mirando, solo vigiando – se defendió de aquella ridícula acusación.

-Aja

-Podría causar un accidente, lo he visto destruir la máquina para café de mi tía al menos dos veces a la semana – explico pero la chica parecía no muy convencida.

-Seguro – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Como sea porque me miras así, solo míralo se está comportando como un idiota – señalo al joven que otra vez estaba haciendo eso del hoyuelo, dios era tan vergonzoso – ni siquiera le gusta la tecnología ¿Por qué acepto venir?

-¿Has pensado que tal vez el este aquí por ti? – Pregunto Gogo soplando otra burbuja, Hiro solo la miro confundido – trae una camisa con botones – dijo ella – alguna vez lo has visto en una – señalo, Hiro volvió a mirar al chico y efectivamente noto entonces que Miguel no llevaba sus camisetas acostumbradas o su sudadera de hecho llevaba una camisa azul celeste limpia de botones y fajada, y aquello le confundió bastante.

-Debe ser para impresionar a Honey – dijo en un murmullo recordando lo de hace unos momentos.

-Yo creo que el pequeño Hiro aquí esta celoso – Fred apareció entonces pasando un brazo por los hombros de Gogo quien extrañamente no lo empujo o amenazo con un daño corporal, Hiro decidió dejarlo pasar pero hizo una nota mental para investigarlo más tarde.

-¿Celoso? – bufo con sarcasmo.

-Lo entiendo amigo – Wasabi se unió a la conversación– has sido el chico adorable por dos años llega Miguel quien aunque no es un genio es encantador y te roba toda la atención – razono.

-Yo no estoy celoso- rodo los ojos.

-Wow así debió sentirse Karmi ¿no crees? – dijo Fred mirando a la chica junto a él y esta solo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección – ya sabes cuándo conoció a Hiro y parecía muy celosa de él.

-No estas ayudando amigo – Dijo Wasabi mirando reprobatoriamente a Fred, Hiro iba a defenderse cuando el grito de una chica familiar se escuchó por todo el campus.

-¡Tu! – entro la joven quitándose una espuma rosa del rostro, aquella que la bañaba toda – ¡Tu hiciste esto!-grito levantado las manos tirando la dichosa espuma a su alrededor, Honey tomo un poco de esta y sonrió reconociéndola.

-Usaste mi ducha desinfectante de emergencia – dijo alegre la rubia.

-¿ducha desinfectante? – pregunto Miguel mirando a la joven que parecía algodón de azúcar las chicas antes mencionadas olvidadas atrás.

-Una espuma limpiadora que destruye cualquier germen patógeno y además sirve de astringente también para quemaduras incluso las químicas además tiene un agradable aroma a algodón de azúcar – dijo a Miguel que ya estaba tomando un poco de esa espuma y olfateándola – no es comestible, aun – añadió Miguel cerro la boca puesto que realmente quería morder dicha espuma.

-Tuve que usarla todas mis muestras explotaron – gruño la joven luchando aun con la espuma – Profesora Granville – dijo a la mujer que estaba ahí supervisando otros proyecto y se acercó al verla – Hiro saboteo mi laboratorio.

-Yo no hice nada – levanto las manos de inmediato.

-Ha estado ahí con nosotros todo el tiempo – dijo Fred – a menos que puedas teletransportarte, ¿amigo inventaste un trasportador? – dijo emocionado.

-No – respondió Hiro ya acostumbrado a sus comentarios.

-Oh dios mío es mejor que eso te clonaste – dijo como si aquello fuera lo mejor del mundo, la profesora solo levanto una ceja ante eso y volvió su vista a la chica rosada.

-Karmi quieres explicar exactamente ¿por qué Hiro te saboteo? – pregunto ella ignorando a Fred quien murmura cosas sobre clonarse veinte veces para jugar a encontrarse.

-Estaba en mi laboratorio cuando las luces fallaron y luego esta electricidad – hizo una mueca – hizo explotar todo – sacudió sus manos – tenía mi equipo de seguridad o estaría completamente infectada de virus, el los mato a todos – gruño amenazadoramente.

-Acabas de decir que fue una falla eléctrica que tengo que ver con eso – se defendió nuevamente.

-No finjas Hiro todos sabemos que lo tuvo son los campos electromagnéticos y eso fue lo que sucedió, las cosas se estrellaron contra mí – grito la chica y Miguel quien estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de Fred se puso atento ante esto – un vaso de precipitado golpeo casi mi rostro – acuso ella – y la discusión siguió su curso pero Miguel ignoro aquello.

-Su mirada estaba fija a otra cosa, una leve sombra invisible empezó emanar de la chica como si la espuma limpiadora la estuviera conteniendo, la sombra empezó a hacerse más grande posándose en los hombros de la chica que seguía discutiendo dedos largos que parecían cuchillas se acercaron a su cuello peligrosamente y cuando estos parecieron que iban a estrangularla Miguel tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Basta! – grito el causando que todos voltearan a verlo, la sombra pareció asustada al verse descubierta y se escabullo entre los estudiantes a la puerta – yo – dijo nervioso al ver que incluso la profesora lo miraba interrogante – debo ir al baño – sonrió con torpeza y salió corriendo dejando a los afectados seguir gritándose.

Miguel corrió buscando los rastros débiles que dejaba aquella energía e irónicamente llegó al baño, estaba por entrar cuando un joven salió de este y lo miro extrañado, Miguel saludo cortésmente enseñándole su pase y el joven solo siguió su camino ignorando al extraño moreno.

-Sé que estás ahí – dijo Miguel a la habitación vacía – podemos hacer esto por las buenas – empezó y las luces del techo empezaron a parpadear de pronto una a una de las llaves de los lavaderos se abrieron soltando agua con gran presión y las puertas de los baños se abrieron de golpe una tras de si – o las malas – murmuro notado que esto no sería fácil – por quien siempre eligen las malas – gruño al instante que las luces brillaban con más intensidad y un zumbido muy molesto empezó a carcomerle los oídos, Miguel estaba seguro que en segundo la lámparas explotarían y el espejo llenándole de cristales rotos y mucho dolor, se tiro de inmediato debajo de los lavabos y tratando de protegerse lo mejor que podía se preparó escuchando como el zumbido se intensificaba más de pronto todo paro y el baño lucia tan normal como siempre - ¿pero qué carajo? – preguntó confundido.

-Ahí estas – Wasabi apareció por la puerta del baño – tenemos que irnos ¿Qué haces ahí? – dijo confundido a verlo debajo de los lavabos.

-Yo errr – murmuro no sabiendo cómo responder a eso sin parecer un lunático por lo que salió de ahí y se paró rápidamente - ¿dijiste que teníamos que irnos?

-Si – asintió Wasabi – al parecer van a cerrar el edificio ante la posible contaminación con las muestras de Karmi – suspiro el moreno – tenemos que evacuar ahora para que sea descontaminado, anda – dijo saliendo del baño, Miguel asintió dando una última mirada al baño buscando cualquier señal, lo que fuera pero no hubo suerte.

Sea lo que le había estado a punto de atacar había desaparecido, él sabía que aquello tenía que ser un poltergeist dado la descripción de la chica de su laboratorio destrozado pero lo había perdido ahí en los baños, no entendía por qué quería dañarla pero eso poco importaba su trabajo era detenerlo y lo haría, cuando salieron del edificio Hiro y sus amigos estaban ahí murmurando sobre lo molesto que era tener que perder dos días de trabajo para que fuera limpiado el lugar y aun que muchos acusaban a Karmi esta no dejo de pensar que Hiro era el causante, ella insistía que desde hace tiempo todo lo malo que pasaba le sucedía a ella.

-El aire acondicionado siempre fallaba en mi bloque, la temperatura variaba ahí, mis incubadoras sufrirían desperfectos y ahora esto – grito ella molesta mirando a Hiro – sé que tienes algo que ver Hamada – escupió su nombre con molestia – y cuando lo descubra te expulsaran de la universidad – y sin decir más ella se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Señor Hamada – dijo la profesora mirando a su alumno – espero por su bien que no tenga nada que ver – negó con la cabeza – o ser expulsado será lo último de que preocuparse – y ella también lo dejo ahí antes de que pudiera defenderse.

Miguel sabía que no era su culpa, pero Hiro se veía tan abatido ante tales acusaciones, mas no podía hacer nada, si iba ahí y le explicaba sobre el poltergeist lo tacharían de loco y perdería el único empleo bueno que había tendió, si tuvo otros pero este era el más agradable de todos, el solo miro el edificio y pensó que podría ir esa noche a investigar, si es posible que aun estuviera contaminado pero no es como si pudiera morir, por lo que encontraría al poltergeist lo mandaría de vuelta al mundo espiritual y evitaría que dañara a la chica enojona, así nadie volvería a culpar a Hiro de tonterías conspiratorias, por un momento pensó en investigar la razón de esto pero negó, la chica no parecía ser atacada fuera de su laboratorio por lo que esto debía ser del edifico, tal vez un alma que la tomo como blanco de su ira, escucho que hubo un incendio hace algunos años y alguien murió, no le importaba él iba a desterrarlo y cumplir con su trabajo.

* * *

Regreso temprano en la mañana luego de una búsqueda inútil en la escuela, joder lo intento todo, invocar al espiritó, grito como un loco, incluso insulto a la ciencia y todo eso en el laboratorio de la chica sin resultado alguno, ni siquiera en el baño donde casi es atacado obtuvo algo debió saber que era una pérdida de tiempo cuándo Dante no quiso acompañarlo, el perro traidor solo negó volviéndose a acostar en el sillón, cansado y sin éxito alguno llego al amanecer a su casa solo para dejar caer en el colchón y dormir.

Despertó horas más tarde solo para recordar que tenía trabajo y tirando todo a su paso, golpeándose el pie con la mesa, Miguel logro vestirse decentemente para el trabajo, tomo su guitarra puesto que esa noche iría a tocar al centro comunitario y notando la tarde que era no lo dejarían irse temprano.

Tenía razón aunque su amada jefa era todo un amor era estricta, debió mentir diciendo que se había quedado dormido casi todo su turno por asistir a una fiesta noche, el no pudo decirle la verdad por lo que invento una fiesta, su jefa le había dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde para compensarlo y ahí estaba el sirviendo tazas de café curiosamente Hiro no estaba por ningún lado.

No fue sino hasta más tarde a una hora de cerrar que un enorme malvavisco blanco entro por la puerta, lo había visto en dos ocasiones y aun no se acostumbraba de todo, esa cosa por lo regular estaba cargándose arriba, Baymax entro por la puerta con una montón de globos seguido de un montón de jóvenes, cuando su jefa salió ante el pedido de Hiro estos gritaron Feliz cumpleaños.

Así descubrió que era el cumpleaños de su jefa, el día que llegó tarde, genial, nada como una buena impresión, felicitaciones, globos coloridos y serpentinas así como confeti esparcido por todas partes miles de más aplausos, incluso los pocos clientes estaban emocionados, la tía Cass estaba sentada frente a un hermoso pastel con una enorme vela esperando a ser apagada.

Más aplausos después unas mañanitas más Miguel se dio cuenta que esto era una celebración familiar, sintiéndose más nostálgico que nunca suspiro adentrándose a la cocina, su familia, negó con la cabeza, no recordaba la última vez que fue, había dejado de contar los años luego de los primeros cien que simplemente mantenía una aplicación en su teléfono avisándole que sería el año, ni siquiera lo miraba no cuando sabía que se decepcionaría que un faltara mucho tiempo.

Cincuenta años un largo y efímero tiempo al mismo tiempo para alguien de su profesión para una parca, pues que son cincuenta años más que un suspiro para alguien que está atrapado en la eternidad, sacando su teléfono sonrío ante la fotografía que estaba ahí, irónicamente aprendió que podía llevar objetos del mundo de los vivos al de los nuestros con su nuevo estatus, antes no lo hacía pero ahora sí y lo mejor de todo estos servían incuso los electrónicos por lo que tenía una foto de su familia ya muerta en el viejo teléfono, algo curioso es que las cámaras captaban su ser como se veía en vida, por lo que todos en esa fotografía lucían exactamente como lo fueron alguna vez, y era curioso ver a sus padre al lado de sus bisabuelos en ropas antiguas y demás, aquello le hizo sonreír, el día en que tomo dicha foto para aguantar la larga espera de volverlos a ver.

-Voy a traer los platos – dijo la mujer entrado a la cocina viendo a Miguel sentado en un banco a punto de llorar de nostalgia – Miguel ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella con dulzura – ¿estás bien cariño? - preguntó al notar su dolor.

-Si – respondió de inmediato levantándose – solo estaba – se levantó del banco mirando a su alrededor y al no saber cómo explicarse cambio el tema - ¿Qué hace aquí no debería estar celebrando su cumpleaños? – señalo a la puerta.

-Bueno no estabas ahí y por supuesto necesitaba platos – sonrío la mujer buscando dichos paltos y saliendo a la puerta – anda Miguel no me hagas arrastrarte.

Miguel sonrío ante eso, borro el fantasma de lágrimas en sus ojos y camino a la puerta, realmente le gustaba este trabajo y su amada jefa, le recordaba tanto a su madre que era difícil no sentirse querido, salió por la puerta mirando a los presentes alrededor del pequeño pastel y una idea cruzo por su mente, él no tenía un regalo pero bien podría hacer algo para cambiar eso y necesitaría su amada guitarra para lograrlo.

Una hermosa canción después dedicada totalmente a la tía Cass todos aplaudían maravillados.

-Miguel sabía que eras músico pero eso fue genial – dijo la amable mujer aplaudiendo con verdadera emoción.

-Si fue hermoso – dijo Honey con una sonrisa – puedes cantar otra – pidió.

-Queremos música, queremos música – dijo Fred – ¿qué tal sobre un dragón? – dijo emocionado y todo le miraron levantando una ceja – o lo que tú quieras está bien – termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué dices Hiro alguna petición? – llamo el joven mirando al oriental que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez algo que no nos haga dormir – se burló apuñalando su rebanada de pastel.

-Disculpa - dijo ofendió – pero "recuérdame" es una de las mejores canciones de la historia.

-Si claro – rodo los ojos y volvió a comer más pastel, Miguel entre cerro los ojos, se trono el cuello y tomando la guitarra empezó tocar una suaves notas.

Los primeros acordes fueron lentos y suaves pero con ritmo, Hiro empezó a bostear imaginado una canción aburrida nuevamente cuando esto se volvieron más y más rápidos sorprendiendo a los presentes, dado la agilidad con que sus dedos se movían por al cuerdas y el espectáculo empezó entonces.

 _Soy un hombre muy honrado,_

 _Que me gusta lo mejor_

 _Las mujeres no me faltan,_

 _Ni el dinero, ni el amor_

 _Jineteando en mi caballo_

 _Por la sierra yo me voy_

 _Las estrellas y la luna_

 _Ellas me dicen dónde voy_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay_

 _Ay, ay mi amor_

 _Ay mi morena,_

 _De mi corazón_

Y Miguel canto lo último mirando fijamente a Hiro, se había movido durante toda la canción con su guitarra en mano para quedar frente al adolecente y practicante cantarle a él ese último verso guiñándole un ojo.

 _Me gusta tocar guitarra_

 _Me gusta cantar el sol_

 _Mariachi me acompaña_

 _Cuando canto mi canción_

 _Me gusta tomar mis copas_

 _Aguardiente es lo mejor_

 _También el tequila blanco_

 _Con su sal le da sabor_

Miguel se alejó entonces de Hiro luego que este resoplara desinteresadamente para empezar a pasearse por todo el lugar con la guitarra se acercó a Honey que lucía emocionada por esto, incluso a Gogo que sonrío feliz y finalmente llego con la Tía Cass para cantar el coro solo para ella.

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay_

 _Ay, ay mi amor_

 _Ay mi morena,_

 _De mi corazón_

Y lo que parecía un solo de guitarra algo raro dado que no había otras guitarras, pero este era demasiado largo dejando en claro la gran habilidad del joven con dicho instrumento los pocos clientes del lugar que tenían un pastel de cumpleaños claro esta estaban aplaudiendo ante el joven talento, esa clase de musía era clásica y casi no se escuchaba por lo que era un espectáculo digno de ver, el solo termino y Miguel dejo de tocar pero siguió cantando mientras golpeaba suavemente su guitarra volteada para llevar el ritmo.

 _Me gusta tocar guitarra_

 _Me gusta cantar el sol_

 _Mariachi me acompaña_

 _Cuando canto mi canción_

Y Miguel giro su guitarra entonces para seguir tocando otra vez con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

 _Me gusta tomar mis copas_

 _Aguardiente es lo mejor_

 _También el tequila blanco_

 _Con su sal le da sabor_

Hiro miraban entonces a Miguel, el joven que ahora estaba en una esquina tocando el coro a una de las clientas nuevamente con su coquetería y tal vez mordió con más fuerza la pajita de su bebida pero lo atribuyó a que era fastidiosos verlo así.

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay_

 _Ay, ay mi amor_

 _Ay mi morena,_

 _De mi corazón_

 _Ay, ay, ay, ay_

 _Ay, ay mi amor_

 _Ay mi morena,_

 _De mi corazón._

Y la canción finalmente termino todo el mundo lanzo aplausos agradeciendo al artista que solo sonrío en direcciona Hiro y le guiño un ojo, era resoplo ante eso y miro a su tía que corrió a abrazar a Miguel agarrando sus mejillas y llamándole el mejor músico de todos.

En ese momento Hiro se dio cuenta de dos cosas, si estaba celoso de toda la atención que Miguel empezaba a robarle y dos su tía le había tomado un gran afecto uno muy pero muy grande solo esperaba que fuera afecto maternal de lo de lo contrario no estaría muy feliz, tuvo que admitir que Miguel iba a ser difícil de sacar de ahí.

* * *

Dante apareció ladrando afuera del pequeño café con insistencia, su amable jefa ya conocía al peculiar animalito por lo que cuando lo veía por lo regular le aventaba algún trozo de pastel o dona en su dirección, algo para tranquilizar al animal que seguiría su camino o se echaría a dormir, al principio a Hiro le había pareció malo para el negocio pero su tía termino por enamorarse de ese can sobre todo cuando se llevaba tan bien con Mochi, era un buen perro.

Ahora sin embargo Dante ladraba con insistencia en la entrada del café, ignoro los dulces dados y empezaba ya a asustar a los clientes, varios de estos no se atrevían a ir y otros a cercarse dado el perro que ladraba con ferocidad.

-Miguel – llamo su jefa con insistencia - ¡Miguel! – grito dado que el chico estaba escuchando música mientras lavaba los platos y por eso no escuchaba el ruido afuera – Miguel – lo tomo del brazo y el chico se giró mirándose avergonzado para quitarse un audífono – dios Miguel llevo horas gritándote Dante no deja de ladrar en la entrada.

Y entonces Miguel pudo escuchar los ladridos, salió entonces apenas si enjuagándose las manos y el perro dejo de ladrar, para mover la cola, dicho animal lo tomo de su mandil y jalo afuera, con un suspiro Miguel supo lo que quería decir.

-¿Justo ahora? – pregunto al perro ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás – estoy en medio del trabajo – el can gruño entonces amenazante y el chico levanto las manos en derrota - bien – rodo los ojos – lo siento mucho Tía Cass – llamo a la mujer que salió de la cocina para mirarle curiosa – tomare un descanso ahora.

Y sin darle tiempo a la mujer de recamar o negarse salió corriendo siguiendo al animal.

* * *

Hiro estaba a punto de encontrarse con sus amigos, lo cual era muy difícil en este tiempo pero tenía unas nuevas ideas para las mejoras del traje de Fred y estos quedaron de pasar por el en la camioneta dado que estaban cerca de él, se sintió solo al no tener a Baymax en su espalda pero el robot estaba descargado luego de la patrulla de noche, un nuevo bostezo le hizo recordar que de hecho debía dejar las patrullas nocturnas o al menos hacer un rol entre ellos para que pudieran tener su descanso adecuado o empezaría a imaginar cosas o peor incendiarlas, aún recuerda cuando quedo dormido y termino derritiendo el micro sensor que estaba revisando en el taller destruyendo cuatro meses de arduo trabajo, rayos.

Sostuvo su teléfono cuando este vibro y notó como era Gogo quien seguramente le avisaba que estaban cerca, conociéndola seguramente quería que saltara a la camioneta para no perder tiempo, suerte que Wasabi era el que conducía, o eso esperaba, entonces un ladrido muy familiar llamo su atención, aquél que lo despertó en las mañanas todos los días, el perro escandaloso de Miguel, levanto la vista para sí ver que ahí estaba Miguel persiguiendo a su estúpido perro al otro lado de la acera, sin embargó dado lo angustiado de su rostro Hiro pensó que algo pasaba.

Curiosidad, es siempre el culpable de muchas cosas y bueno un científico era curioso por naturaleza, cuestionarle el porqué de todo, y querer saber las respuestas era algo que siempre lo animaron por lo que ignorando su teléfono y a sus amigos corrió detrás de Miguel, solo esperaba que no fuera algo estúpido, casi lo pierde cuando dobla una esquina por suerte Dante el dichoso can volvió a ladrar y Hiro se encontró entrando a una vieja casa ignorando la cinta policiaca que definitivamente clausuraban el lugar.

La casa era vieja, el piso crujía y definitivamente parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, era uno de esos lugares que faltaban por ser remodelados, algunas casas de San Fransokyo habían sido traídas parte por parte no es broma de Tokio por familias enteras o como una forma de mostrar la integración social de las culturas al inicio de la reconstrucción de la ciudad, esta casa debía ser una de ellas, y dado que fue hace mucho tiempo estaba cayéndose en pedazos, por lo regular eran restauradas, pero una tan vieja como esta seguramente sería demolida.

Camino con cuidado temiendo que el piso se rompiera y cayera o el techo lo aplastara, no traía su traje y no entendía que rayos hacia Miguel aquí el ambiente era pesado si como acostumbraba a ser en esas casas viejas extrañamente se sintió observado y lo que le confundió más fue aquel aroma dulzón que llenaba el aire, no pudo describir que era pero si el aroma a humo o mejor dicho incienso y granos de café justo como en su cafetería, entonces doblo una esquina y vio a un pequeña niña que lloraba junto a Miguel, la chiquilla lucia muy pálida y definitivamente no quería tomar la mano de Miguel, vio al joven decir unas palabra que no logro escuchar y a la chica levantar la mirada entonces ella lo vio y Miguel se giró.

Casi tropieza al retroceder, por unos segundo jura que el rostro de Miguel era un esqueleto pero la visión desapareció tan pronto que creyó imaginarlo para simplemente ver a este acercarse a él.

-¿Hiro que haces aquí? – pregunto confundió el joven.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le cuestiono en respuesta apuntándole con el dedo - ¿Y esa niña? – la señalo arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues la chiquilla frunció su nariz al verle ahí.

-Un intruso – dijo la niña entonces levantándose de donde estaba sollozante hace unos momentos.

-No, él no es – de inmediato Miguel levanto las manos para tranquilizarla más la chiquilla lo ignoro.

-¡un intruso! - grito más fuerte y para horror de Hiro una enorme sombra empezó a formarse detrás de ella al momento que la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba – vete intruso – dijo la pequeña con una voz brutal – ¡sal de mi casa! – grito otra vez y Miguel a su lado solo chasqueo la lengua.

 _-Puta Madre_ – murmuro el joven en español - ¡corre! – grito y empujo a Hiro para que salieran de la habitación, un enorme crujido se escuchó entonces y Hiro temió que sus huesos estuvieran rompiéndose en lugar de eso la puerta se estrelló contra el pasillo mientras ellos corrían y la niña, quien ahora flotaba en el aire les seguía, Hiro se detuvo entonces, retrocedió lentamente sorprendió por lo que pasaba.

-¡Largo de mi casa! – grito nuevamente la niña levantando la mirada con voz grave de ultratumba, su rostro estaba deformado entonces, pozos negros y vacíos donde antes estaban sus ojos, sangre escurriendo de su boca y su cabello se levantaba en el aire como el erizo de un gato - ¡Fuera! – grito nuevamente y pudo sentir una inmensa cantidad de energía elevarse, un fuerte aire fue empujado contra el por lo que se preparó para el impacto más nunca llego pues alguien a su lado lo saco del camino.

Miguel apareció de la nada sacando a Hiro por un lado y recibiendo todo el impacto de aquel ataque, el genio vio como Miguel era azotado contra la puerta rompiéndola y cayendo a la calle apenas si ileso, sin perder tiempo Hiro se levantó de donde había caído y salió corriendo de la casa, en cuanto toco la acera la niña dentro de la casa se desvaneció, aun conmocionado y confundido miro a Miguel que solo tentaba su cuerpo.

 _-Gracias virgencita_ – murmuro el joven – creí que no la contaba - sonrió, Hiro lo hizo también como reflejo mirando a Miguel entonces un camión salió de la nada y embistió al latino haciéndole volar varios metros y matándole en el instante.

Fue tan irreal, momentos antes estaba ahí sonriéndole y al siguiente vio a Miguel muerto en la acera en un charco de sangre, se quedó atónico, si luchaban contra el crimen y veía la muerte todo el tiempo pero esto era Miguel, era alguien a quien conocía el estúpido e imprudente chico que desde ese día en la escuela se esforzaba en llevarse mejor y simplemente fue muy diferente, la gente no tardó en llegar y alguien debió llamar a una ambulancia, no lo sabe por qué minutos después el chico era cubierto en una bolsa negra declarado muerto, cuando sus amigos lo encontraron la ambulancia ya estaba yéndose muy lejos, Hiro fue sacudido llenado de preguntas sobre lo que hacía ahí o pasaba pero no dijo nada, solo vio a la ambulancia partir.

-Esta muerto – murmuro – Miguel está muerto.

* * *

Despertó en una fría mesa de metal, su cuerpo dolía a horrores y no recodaba bien que sucedía, entonces como un golpe le llegó de pronto, rayos estaba en esa casa intentado ayudar a esa pobre niña cruzar al otro lado luego de años de vivir ahí esta había desarrollada cierta telequinesis y bueno no estaba siendo muy amable cuando Hiro salió de la nada arruinándole todo y un camión lo arrollo.

Genial.

Se palpo el pecho rogando porque no le hubieran abierto aun para la autopsia, ya se había despertado en medio de una y no fue divertido, así como después, fue desagradable sentir todos sus órganos volver a crecer y muy doloroso por lo que suspiro cuando noto que solo estaba desnudo, entonces noto a la mujer a sus pies, esta vez era rubia, y sus enormes ojos negros lo miraron pacientemente.

-Lo rubia no te queda flaca – dijo Miguel como saludo levantándose de la mesa y buscando algo que vestir ignorando la intensa mirada de la mujer – sabes es espeluznante que me sigas así – encontró unos pantalones los suyos gracias a dios y toda su ropa en una bandeja cercana, al parecer estaban a punto de abrirlo – podrías haberme traído antes – dijo a la mujer que solo se cruzó de brazos acusadoramente en su dirección – oye no me mires así, fui a la casa y la tenía cerca pero el sobrino de mi otra jefa lo arruino todo - y la mujer se acercó entonces a la puerta deslizándose en el aire casi flotando y la abrió – si ya sé que debo irme – y así con ayuda de su jefa Miguel salió de la morgue del hospital para ir a casa a lavarse.

Necesitaba buscar una cambia y regresar a su otro trabajo, ya saben el que paga y el cuerpo le dolía horrores.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Hiro se tranquilizó suficiente conto todo a sus amigos, incluso la parte de la niña pero estos aprecian dudosos a creerle por lo que tras rogarles subieron a la camioneta en dirección al hospital, pidieron ayuda y perdieron muchos horas por que nadie quería hacerles caso, entonces finalmente les dijeron que no había nadie ahí con esa descripción, la dirección del hospital no quiso reconocer perder un cuerpo por lo que negaron tener conocimiento sobre él.

Al regresar a casa, Hiro temió decirle a su tía, ella se había encariñado con el joven, le dejaba llamarle tía y todo eso por lo que caminando muy lentamente entro al café con sus amigos de cerca aún muy preocupados por su extraño comportamiento, estos repetían que necesitaba dormir más porque ya estaba imaginando cosas.

-Tía cass – llamo el joven – tengo que darte una noticia – murmuro mordiéndose el labio – es sobre Miguel – y su tía sonrió llevando las acostumbradas tazas de Café que sus amigos tomaban cada que estaban ahí, estos incluso ya se habían sentado en una mesa mientras Hiro parecía totalmente destrozado mirando a su ahora preocupa tía.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – pegunto girándose para verlo tan dolido - ¿Dios Hiro estas bien? – pregunto ella preocupada no importa si tenía 50 años ella siempre lo trataría como un niño pequeño.

-Miguel esta – trago saliva – bueno él está – empezó a murmurar nervioso.

-Hey chicos – la voz de Miguel desde la cocina le sorprendió – que bueno que están aquí tienen que probar esto – y sin decir más se acercó al grupo para poner una canasta con pan colorido en ella – es una receta de mi tía rosita éntrenle – dijo gustoso y todos empezaron a comer un pan deleitándose con su sabor.

-Estabas muerto – le acuso Hiro señalándole con el dedo – te vi ser arrollado por un camión.

-Achis ¿cuándo? – pregunto asustado Miguel palpándose el cuerpo como si de verdad pensara que estaba muerto.

-Hiro – lo reprendió su tía con firmeza para de inmediato alejarse y servirle café a un cliente recurrente.

-Disculpa Miguel – dijo Honey con dulzura – Hiro ha estado durmiendo muy poco últimamente.

-Está bien – sonrió coqueto a la rubia - el pequeño Hiro tal vez necesita dormir un poco más – dijo mirándole con burla – tal vez un buen té ayude para que se relaje – y diciendo eso se giró para entrar a la cocina nuevamente y traer el dichoso té.

-Yo sé lo que vi – le murmuro Hiro cuando Miguel le entrego la taza al verlo sentado en la mesa, nadie lo escucho dado que estaban deleitándose con los panes.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo burlón guiñándole un ojo.

Todos alabaron el delicioso pan que Miguel había hecho como prueba y la tía Cass gusto tanto de eso que lo agrego al menú pronto el chico y la mujer se alejaron del grupo para atender a los clientes y en la mesa los héroes se dedicaron a planear un horario para que al menos dos de ellos patrullaran juntos cada noche y así no desvelarse tanto dado que se estaba haciendo más difícil hacerlo todos juntos ahora con sus ocupaciones, Hiro apenas si escucho la conversación el no dejo de mirar fijamente Miguel que con su estúpida sonrisa estaba nuevamente coqueteando con una joven morena mostrándole su estúpido hoyuelo en su mejilla de forma ridícula, soltó una bufido cuando la chica en cuestión se rio y sacando una pluma escribía lo que sospechaban su número a Miguel, tomo la taza en sus manos sin dejar de mirar fijamente cuando aquel extraño aroma dulzón le sorprendió, miro la taza donde en liquido amarillento un pétalo de alguna flor naranja flotaba suavemente estaba seguro que ese era el mismo aroma que antes noto sospechoso tomo un sorbo rápido de su bebida y este estaba malditamente delicioso.

Había algo extraño con el nuevo ayudante de su tía Cass y él iba a descubrirlo.

En una mesa lejana, aquella junto a la ventana una dulce joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises vestida de negro bebía su café mirando con interés al asiático prodigio, ella sonrió mientras una idea en su mente se formó, mas esta murió al notar la sombra que poco a poco se cernía sobre este, Miguel pareció no notarlo.

Tenía razón al llevar a Miguel ahí, esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Estuve investigando sobre los personajes y bueno resulta que Hiro al ser más listo que su hermano era molestado en la escuela y Tadashi siempre lo salvaba, hay muchas cosas que bocetaron para ellos, como su pasado y cosas que intentare retomar, así como la serie que está en ingles pero como yo no sé ingles aun no la veo en español.**

 **Para que lo sepan Hiro tiene 16 años aquí por lo que han pasado dos años desde la película.**

 **En el manga de donde se basó la película Hiro es demasiado arrogante y aun que en la película no lo es tanto aquí lo tomara más, mientras Miguel será coqueto, sonriente y muy alegre para desesperación de Hiro quien tiene cero habilidades sociales por lo que se aferra a sus amigos ya conocidos.**

 **Karmi es de hecho un personaje canónico de la serie Big Hero 6, es muy lista y su campo de investigación es la biología en especial virus lo cual según se los nombra (de ahí que usara nombres para las cajas de Petri) esta celosa de Hiro y bueno debido a su nulas habilidades sociales cree que este está enamorado de ella, curiosamente ella se enamora de la versión Héroe de Hiro que no reconoce.**

 **Usare todos los personajes que pueda de la serie.**

 **Poltergeist es un fenómeno paranormal que engloba cualquier hecho perceptible, de naturaleza violenta e inexplicable inicialmente por la física, producido por una entidad o energía imperceptible.**

 **El término suele utilizarse coloquialmente para definir todos los acontecimientos violentos que suceden en un lugar supuestamente encantado y para los cuales no existe una causa aparente que pueda describir la ciencia. Entre los fenómenos poltergeist, se incluyen, por lo general, ruidos inexplicables, movimientos de objetos inanimados, materialización, desaparición de comestibles, olores extraños y ataques físicos. La entidad imperceptible que genera estos hechos, según la parapsicología, suele ser un fantasma o entidad asociado a una persona muerta. También puede ser causado por telequinesis inconsciente derivada de estrés o tensión emocional.**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Galletas?**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Bikina

Nota: este capítulo es un poco corto porque simplemente vi un hermoso arte de este maravilloso artista ureshisan_universe y me inspire para usar esta canción waaaa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La Bikina.**

 _-Así que aquí dice veinte – dijo la mujer mirando la identificación en sus manos para nuevamente a su nuevo empleado que sonrió._

 _-Yep – respondió tratando de lucir inocente – tengo veinte años, soy un ciudadano estadunidense de veinte años – insistió algo definitivamente muy sospechoso, ella miro nuevamente la identificación una muy pero muy creíble identificación pero obviamente había algo muy raro, si Miguel lucia mayor, era alto de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes pero algo simplemente no cuadraba con ese chico._

 _-Miguel ¿cuántos años tienes realmente? – pregunto no creyendo ni una palabra, la identificación podía lucir oficial pero definitivamente no lo era._

 _-Veinte años – insisto señalando la credencial en su mano._

 _-Enserio porque ningún bar o tienda va a venderte alcohol con veinte años, la edad legal es veintiuno – comento causalmente._

 _-¿espere qué? – dijo confundido tomando la identificación y mirándola con frustración – puta madre – murmuro mirando intensamente la identificación como si mágicamente eso hiciera que cambiara la edad – mierda – dijo cuándo recordó con quien estaba y la trampa en la que había caído – digo… yo… esta identificación no es falsa – negó enérgicamente._

 _-Escucha Miguel – le trato de tranquilizar – no voy a cuestionar porque tienes una identificación falsa, ni por qué insistes en usarla pero supongo que tiene que ver con tu situación legal – lo miro por un segundo – no pudo creer que incluso ahora esto sea un problema – murmuro consigo misma – al menos ¿tu nombre es Miguel?_

 _-Miguel Rivera – asintió el – escuche yo realmente tengo…_

 _-Está bien basta – lo detuvo ella – veinte, dieciocho, quince no me importa trabajaras medio tiempo así que lo dejare pasar – dijo por lo que Miguel respiro con alivio - ahora tengo un sobrino es un poco callado y va a la universidad así que probablemente lo veas por aquí – señalo alrededor por lo que Miguel volteo a ver con la mirada por todos lados, esperando que dicho sobrino se materializara._

 _-¿Dónde está el? – pregunto finalmente._

 _-Salió a un viaje de estudio – respondió con tranquilidad - o algo así, el punto es que espero se lleven bien._

 _-Claro que si – asintió con su enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba._

* * *

 _-Y no se llevaron bien – murmuro ella al tras el altercado de esa mañana mientras Miguel limpiaba sin mucho éxito el café derramado sobre su mandil y camisa, pero bueno el chico se negaba a usar todo el mandil completo solo lo amarraba a la mitad tal vez eso le enseñe una lección._

 _-Lo siento mucho – dijo el limpiando su desastre – pero su sobrino es un idiota – respondió en un impulso congelándose al instante por darse cuenta de con quien hablaba._

 _-Si – respondió ella sorprendiéndole porque él ya se veía despedido – Hiro es muy difícil, un chico especial, pero nunca fue bueno con la gente, no ese era Tadashi – negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste._

 _-¿Tadashi? – pregunto despacio lo último que le faltaba es que este tal Tadashi fuera otro sobrino igual de idiota que el anterior, si era una cosa linda y si no fuera por esa primera impresión seguramente sería amable, pero el punto era que esperaba no tener que lidiar con otro familiar idiota, más al ver la reacción de ella quiso nunca haber preguntado nada._

 _-¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo la mujer en su lugar y el no quiso presionar más el tema._

 _-Lo que sea para una mujer tan bella – dijo el con una sonrisa._

* * *

" _Solitaria, camina la bikina_

 _Y la gente se pone a murmurar_

 _Dicen que tiene una pena_

 _Dicen que tiene una pena, que la hace llorar"_

* * *

Aquel superhéroe aterrizo justo en frente de la acera a tales horas de la noche la calle desértica era obvia, con cuidado Hiro bajo de la espalda de Baymax para entrar con mucho cuidado a la casa, la puerta como era de esperarse había sido arrancada de las bisagras, se estremeció al recordar como Miguel había sido arrojado contra esta hasta romperla, ahora que había regresado a ese lugar se negó a ver la mancha en la calle ya borrada donde Miguel había estado tirado bañado en sangre.

Siguió andando con más cuidado, el rechinar de una tabla lo hicieron ponerse alerta pues no quería repetir el incidente de aquel día, sabía que el no pudo hacer ese ruido dado que su traje era mucho más ligero que el de antes, atrás quedaron aquellos días donde parecía traer rodilleras y guantes gruesos en su persona para combatir el crimen, no en algún momento y gracias a la ayuda financiera de cierto fan agradecido (Alistair Krei) su traje de batalla como lo llamo Fred había evolucionado, era más esbelto y amoldable a su cuerpo, como aquéllos superhéroes de sus comic en spandex mas sin embargo mucho más resistente, no se cortaba con facilidad y podía gracias a la nano ciencia levantar cosas del doblé de su peso hasta el triple y no sudar ni una gota, otra cosa es que estaba llena de censores que iban directamente conectados a Baymax además de que podía llevarlo en una pulsera en su muñeca todo el tiempo, pero lo mejor de todo es que su casco era más ligero, aun con esas pequeñas antenas que eran una parte característica de su diseño, aún era púrpura con negro y ciertos detalles en rojo pero bueno le gustaba ese color demándenlo.

Cuando otro chillido se escucho supo que definitivamente no había sido él ya que no se había movido entonces el chillido fue más fuerte y descubrió que era Baymax siguiéndole, el nuevo traje no funcionaba mucho para el dado que aún tenía su apariencia de malvavisco gigante que si debía admitir era adorable por lo que su traje seguía siendo la misma armadura que le daba un cuerpo más imponente pero obviamente menos pesado y liviano como el de Hiro.

-Hiro tus niveles de ansiedad se están elevando – dijo con mecánica voz su compañero robótico – así como tu ritmo -cardiaco – empezó más Hiro lo callo en un instante.

-Lo se Baymax – suspiro dándose cuenta que el sigilo no sería posible más entonces una idea se le ocurrió – Baymax escanea el lugar buscando signos de vida – ordeno.

-En seguida Hiro – una luz azul brillante apareció entonces de los ojos del robot llenando el lugar de color cuando termino este miro a un punto en la pared – mis sensores indican vida en aquella habitación – levanto una mano para señalar a lo que Hiro bombeo un puño en el aire y de inmediato fue a revisar.

Resulto que la señal de vida era un simple gato escondido, casi mato de un susto a Hiro cuando salto de la nada por lo demás no hubo ningún indicio de vida o de cualquier niña, suspirando derrotado levanto su mano a nivel de su oreja para levantar su casco hasta el nivel de sus ojos dado que su escáner integrado tampoco decía nada sobre el lugar.

-Hiro – llamo una voz en su comunicador reconociéndolo como Wasabi – eh terminado la ronda en la ruta 3 – dijo totalmente serio – es tarde y no parece haber actividad creo que es hora de terminar por hoy ¿Hiro? – llamo al no obtener respuesta.

-Aquí estoy – dijo aun desalentado por sus nulos hallazgos – termine la ruta cinco y seis también –dijo empezando a caminar – Baymax y yo regresamos a casa para – detuvo sus pasos cuando un extraño aroma le inundo, ahí estaba el dulzón aroma que parecía perseguirlo empezó a seguirlo con la nariz mirando a todas partes hasta llegar a una esquina de la casa ahí noto como había un pétalo naranja en el suelo, se agacho entonces para tomarlo con cuidado.

-¿Hiro? – llamaron de su comunicador otra vez - ¿Hiro está todo bien?- Wasabi cada vez se escuchaba más desesperado dado que corto una frase a la mitad.

-Si – respondió de inmediato – lo siento - murmuro levantando el pétalo entre sus dedos y mirando a Baymax quien ya tenía al gato en sus manos – Baymax está jugando con un gato y me distrajo – se excusó y Wasabi ya conociendo al robot solo asintió.

-Nos vemos después entonces - se despidió Wasabi – cambio y fuera.

-Buenas noches – murmuro Hiro guardando el pétalo en el bolsillo de su traje.

El volvió a cerrar su casco y tras pelear con Baymax por que no podían tener otro gato se subió a su espalda y regresaron a casa, en su habitación Hiro puso el pétalo en una caja de Petri para estudiarla más tarde, luego se deshizo de su traje y dejo caer en la cama para dormir, Baymax seguramente se estaba cargando mientras el empezó a cerrar los ojos con cansancio, justo antes de dormir creyó recordar aquel extraño pero tranquilo aroma lleno de nostalgia.

Esa noche soñó con Tadashi.

* * *

" _Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

 _No permite la quieran consolar_

 _Pasa luciendo su real majestad_

 _Pasa, camina y nos mira sin vernos jamás"_

* * *

-Y por tal motivo me temo que tendré que cancelar la feria de ciencias de este año, realmente lamento mucho – hablo la profesora a sus alumnos dentro del único laboratorio ahora disponible.

-¿Por qué debe cancelarlo? – pregunto un alumno tan sorprendido como otros.

-Si nos esforzamos mucho – anuncio un segundo.

-Bueno la descontaminación de los laboratorios aún no está terminada por lo que no pueden – empezó a explicar recordándoles el incidente, esta descontaminación ya les había costado dos días de trabajo.

-Pero todos nuestros proyectos están en este laboratorio – interrumpió un tercero siendo apoyado por todos ahí.

-Ejem – una pequeña chica tosió llamando la atención de todos aquellos murmullos - no todos, el mío está destruido y sé que algunos aún tenían trabajo que terminar – señalo mirando a uno de los que habían estado hablando.

-Si pero podría aplazarlo unas semanas - insistió otro más.

-¿Semanas? – dijo indignada la chica - mi investigación lleva meses preparándose no semanas – rechino los dientes con enojo.

-Solo es ella no debería cancelar la feria de ciencias - dijo otra joven levantando la mano para llamar la atención - ¿o algún otro necesita más de unos días para prepararse? – pregunto a los presentes y solo la chica de antes asintió.

-Dado que todos están de acuerdo – dijo a la multitud de estudiantes karmi levanto la mano para oponerse pero la mujer solo negó en su dirección - la presentación de los proyectos será dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero profesora Granville me será imposible participar – insistió la chica una vez que todos aplaudían feliz por este cambio de fecha por lo que ella corrió a acercarse a la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho Karmi – suspiro la mujer – pero tienen razón no puedo cancelarlo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Hiro – dijo la chica girándose entonces para arremeter en dirección al chico quien hablaba con otro par de jóvenes, estos retrocedieron al escuchar la ira de la joven – me saboteaste porque sabes que soy mejor que tú.

-Karmi ya te lo eh dicho yo no tengo nada que ver – repitió con cansancio, dios como deseaba que los demás estuvieran aquí y no es sus pasantías, incluso Fred no estaba.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – gruño en una amenaza la chica y salió dándose la vuelta golpeándole con su cabello en el proceso, la profesora solo negó en su dirección y siguió su camino y otros alumnos que escucharon esto susurraron entre sí para de inmediato alejarse abriendo una brecha para dejarle pasar.

Hiro suspiro se aferró a su mochila fue a cubrir su invento con una manta y decidió que era hora de irse a casa, algunos alumnos se alejaron para continuar con sus proyectos otros como él se iban a casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiro se sintió como ese pequeño niño donde era ignorado por todo su grupo de clases.

-Hey Hiro – una voz familiar le hizo salir de su trance deprimido por lo que levanto la cabeza buscando quien lo llamo.

-¿Tú? – murmuro confundido viendo acercarse a Miguel con dos enormes bolsas de papel en sus brazos seguramente su tía lo mando a hacer un recado - Honey no está aquí si venias a verla – dijo molesto.

-De hecho venia por ti – dijo sonriente acomodando la bolsa en sus brazos mientras Hiro lo miraba incrédulo - ¿vas a casa no? Te acompañare – dijo empezando a caminar pero una de las bolsas se tambaleo por estar tan llena, Hiro notándolo levanto una mano para enderezarla a lo que Miguel sonrió – gracias Chinito, cualquiera diría que ya inventarían bolsas de papel más resistentes – dijo como broma pero este solo rodo los ojos.

-No es papel, de hecho es un polímero biodegradable que asemeja el papel pero mucho más ecológico - dijo altanero metiendo la mano a la bolsa y sacando una manzana - y más resistente – termino para morder dicha fruta casi en su cara y empezar a caminar.

El resto del camino Miguel siguió hablando y hablando sobre cosas que realmente Hiro no presto atención este solo siguió de largo ni siquiera mantuvo abierta la puerta para que este entrara dado que las manos estaban ocupadas solo siguió hasta las escaleras ignorando incluso el llamado de su tía, Hiro llego a su habitación, miro la cortina que cubría apenas si la otra cama en la habitación y suspiro, tomo la gorra cuidada con cariño en su mesita y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Te extraño tanto Tadashi – murmuro abrazando la gorra, si siempre había echado de menos su presencia pero de unos días para acá la nostalgia por su hermano le llenaba más.

* * *

" _La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor_

 _La Bikina, no conoce el amor"_

* * *

Karmi llego a casa molesta, pisoteo las escaleras con rabia maldiciendo a Hiro por haberla sacado prácticamente del concurso, ella sabía que había sido él, al principio fue muy cuidadoso, la mitad del bloque sufría las fallas causadas por el pero este último fue tan descarado que no sabía cómo es que no lo encontraban culpable y expulsaban.

Apretó más el lápiz en su mano donde intentaba anotar como vengarse del dichoso prodigio fraude, lo haría durante la presentación para humillarle y así sintiera todo el dolor y vergüenza que sintió, la lámpara de su mesita de noche empezó parpadear entonces, aquello le extraño dado que estaba apagada, la luz de su recamara también hizo lo mismo y cuando levanto la vista para ver el problema un pequeño zumbido se escuchó, agudo que fue intensificándose hasta que la lámpara y todos los cristales explotaron eso la asusto se levantó de golpe para salir de ahí más la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Estuvo intentado girar la perilla por varios segundos gritando cada vez que uno de sus instrumentos de química explotaban en su habitación, finalmente logro abrirla y cuando salió de este noto el humo, cubriendo la boca y tosiendo un poco camino sabiendo que sus padres no estaban esa noche en casa, dio más pasos entonces vio las escaleras pero al llegar a estas noto como las llamas ya se alzaban en la planta baja, asustado trato de retroceder pero entonces al girarse golpeo contra algo, contra un pared que no estaba ahí, solo que no era una pared una sombra negra le impedía el paso, cuando dos enormes brillantes rojos se abrieron en lo que parecía ser su rostro mirándole con intensidad el miedo le inundo, ella grito pero ya era muy tarde el espectro la empujo por las escaleras directo a las llamas.

Fue realmente extraño Hiro llego a al laboratorio listo para dar los últimos toques a su invento solo para encontrarse con susurros hacia su persona, entonces un oficial de policía estaba frente a él y le empezó a hacer unas preguntas sobre Karmi.

Resulta que anoche la casa de la chica sufrió una falla eléctrica aun cuando era imposible con las medidas de seguridad y que la empresa responsable aseguraba que fue algo provocado, los cables se quemaron de adentro hacia afuera por lo que no había duda que hubo una falla y la casa de la chica estallo en llamas, no fue tan grave, dado que el fuego solo fue en la parte baja, el único herido fue Karmi, al parecer había inhalada demasiado humo y esta estaba en el hospital afortunadamente sin quemaduras pero en coma.

Hiro se sintió extrañamente responsable, dado que justo ayer deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa chica dejara de molestarle y ahora ahí estaba ella en coma por un accidente eléctrico, Hiro paso el resto del día en modo automático, los oficiales le habían hecho preguntas dado que los padres de ella lo señalaron porque saboteaba sus inventos y creyeron que esto era más personal, afortunadamente incluso la profesora Granville salió en su rescate argumentando que todos eran desafortunados accidentes y Karmi solo acusaba por despecho.

Fue agradable tener el apoyo y respaldo de dicha mujer por primera vez aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en mejores circunstancias, cuando llego a su casa su tía le saco la verdad dado que este aún estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido, incluso Miguel pareció muy curioso respecto a la chica accidentada y en qué hospital estaba.

-Hey Miguel amigo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Miguel se congelo al instante no esperaba que alguien lo notara, la última vez que estuvo ahí todos los estudiantes seguían con lo suyo y dado que era horario de clase pensó que Hiro y los demás estaban ocupados pero no apareció Fred tan tranquilo como siempre caminando en su dirección.

-Hey Fred – devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa - ¿saltándote las clases? – pregunto casual si no queriendo sonar muy obvio.

-Yo no soy un estudiante – dijo totalmente relajado – soy la mascota oficial solamente – sonrió con emoción – pero paso el tiempo esperando a Hiro – Fred debió pensar que estaba aquí por el dado que sus ojos se iluminaron al ver como este parpadeo al escuchar el nombre - ¿es por eso que estas aquí? ¿para ver a Hiro? – empezó a preguntar emocionado- oh traes tu guitarra – señalo la enorme bolsa detrás de él.

-Yo…- dijo titubeante, por qué no, no venía a verlo de hecho tras escuchar el incidente de Karmi, Miguel había empezado a sospechar y quería revisar un poco el campus de día porque era menos probable que lo acusaran de allanar el lugar pero parecía que esto no fue una buena idea.

-¿tú? – Fred lo tomo entonces de los hombros mirándolo sospechosamente – ya sé que estas planeando – sus ojos acusadores le congelaron un rato, rayos y si Fred sabía lo que estaba haciendo, este chico de aspecto relajado e ignorante bien pudo descifrar a Miguel y ahora lo expondría, no sería la primera vez que era descubierto y definitivamente no sería algo bueno – tu estas aquí para sorprender al pequeño Hiro – dijo emocionando zarandeándolo suavemente – sabía que te gustaba desde el primer día – paso una brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo como si contara un secreto – Gogo dijo que eran imaginaciones mías pero es obvio que quieres atornillar a nuestro genio – Miguel levanto una ceja ante esto, ok tal vez Fred no era un peligro real pero definitivamente él no quería ni en un millón de años hacerle algo a Hiro, nope, para nada, si era muy lindo, con esos enormes ojos chocolate y su bella piel de porcelana que seguramente se tornaría roja ante la mínima provocación y bueno ya es suficiente ¿en que estaba? Así él no quería atornillar a Hiro, estúpido Fred ahora no va a dejar de pensar en eso.

-No – empezó a negar con fuerza – yo no – pero Fred solo le dio una sonrisa ladina muy acusadora – bien si pase a ver a Hiro – mintió para no tener que confesar que estaba en busca de alguna prueba de un poltergeist arrepintiéndose al momento al ver su sonrisa más ancha – pero no es lo que imaginas – se quitó el brazo de sus hombros – su tía Cass me pidió mantener un ojo en el – se encogió de hombros – y bueno pase por aquí y ya sabes.

-Si clarooooo – dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos – Apollo y Midnighter no eran el equivalente gay de Superman y Batman – respondió con algo de sarcasmo, Miguel solo inclino la cabeza confundido por que no capto ninguna de esas referencias bueno si de superman y Batman pero no de lo demás.

-Yo no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Así me siento yo todo el tiempo – dijo despreocupado - ahora mientras esperamos a Hiro ¿Qué tal una para tu público? - levantó las manos para dar a entender a todos los que estaban en el patio y obviamente estaban en sus propios asuntos – por fis ¿sí? – dijo esta vez con una carita que no tenía nada de adorable, Miguel suspiro su plan de buscar pistas estaba totalmente perdido por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle el juego a Fred, así que tomando su guitarra se sentó en el pasto empezó a tocar.

Al poco tiempo las personas ya estaba rodeándolo y al terminar ya estaban pidiéndole otra, a su lado Fred levanto los pulgares insistiéndolo en continuar, bueno al menos esperaría y tal vez podría convencerlo de mostrarle el laboratorio o algo así podría investigar un poco, sip el plan perfecto, por lo que sonriendo empezó a tocar nuevamente.

Caminaba por el campus cuando las suaves notas de música llamaron su atención, eran débiles y entre más se acercaba al patio más fuertes se hicieron, bien estaba seguro que no estaba imaginándolo de hecho cuando llego ahí noto a los adolescentes que estaban alrededor de uno de los arboles con cuidado se metió entre ellos, porque quería saber que sucedía entonces vio a Fred.

-Hiro ven rápido – llamo el joven jalándole entre la multitud y dejándolo al frente con él, Miguel estaba ahí como el dueño del lugar con esa estúpida guitarra cantando una canción – cada vez me sorprende más este chico – dijo Fred -¿crees que me enseñe a tocar así? – murmuro moviendo sus manos como si tuviera una guitarra invisible.

Hiro solo rodo los ojos realmente no estaba escuchando la canción, entonces los estudiantes a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar y mandar miradas en su dirección y supo que algo no cuadraba, Miguel levanto la vista entonces y sonrió al verlo, se lamio el labio y nuevamente comenzó a tocar.

Había una sonrisa traviesa en Miguel, una que Hiro no comprendió.

" _Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

 _No permite la quieran consolar_

 _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

 _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él"_

La ira empezó a llenarle de pronto tras entender la letra de aquella canción, se sintió traicionado de alguna forma, burlado por ese que intentaba obtener su amistad con estúpidos cumplidos, Hiro noto entonces las miradas en su dirección, la lastima en los ojos de sus compañeros e incluso la burla tomo su mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria y se abrió paso para a caminar de ahí ignorando a Fred que preguntaba a donde iba, paso la multitud hasta la calle de la escuela ignorando sus últimas clases, cuando estuvo fuera siguió caminándo, adentro Miguel dejo de cantar en cuando lo vio irse, estaba confundido no pensó que cantara tan mal y hace unos minutos se estaba divirtiendo, entonces no comprendía el cambio, disculpándose con los presentes Miguel salió corriendo detrás de él, alcanzándole en la esquina.

-Hiro – llamo el tomándole del brazo – espera chinito ¿Qué rayos pasa? – pregunto pero el chico solo se soltó de su agarré molesto.

-Me voy a casa.

-¿Pero por qué? – insistió – ¿alguien te incomodo? – pregunto tentativo que eso era lo único que faltaba que alguna de las chicas de ahí o peor tantito los chicos empezaran a molestarlo – porque si es así dime y _le voy a partir su madre_ – dijo molesto, Hiro lo miro con una mueca de incredulidad para finalmente bufar y seguir caminando – espera – volvió a decirle parándose frente a el - ¿Qué carajos paso?

-Nada – dijo con los labios apretados.

-Vas a tener que ser claro por qué no se hablar chino – respondió bromista – ahora que le ha sucedido a su majestad – siguió con sus bromas – ¿alguien tomo tu jugo? ¿los nerd se burlaron de ti? – enumero - ¿o simplemente estas en tus días? – lo último si ya salió un poco irritado.

-Realmente eres un idiota – gruño Hiro empujándole para poder pasar – no puedo creer que casi creí que eras…arrrg – gruño pasando una mano por su pelo desesperado.

-Enserio amigo tu tía tiene razón necesitas divertirte un poco – le respondió molesto mirándole caminar unos pasos – amargado.

-Tú – Hiro se volteo furioso – tú no tienes idea de nada – lo empujo con su mano – creyéndote el señor encantador – otro empuje – cantando sobre cosas que ni te conciernen – otro más – con tu estúpido optimismo – termino en un respiro.

-Disculpe usted – dijo gruñón – no todos nos ahogamos en un vaso te agua, si Tadashi se fue supéralo – rodo los ojos – la vida sigue, no vale la pena llorar por… – ni siquiera noto cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara - ¿Qué carajo? – dijo agarrándose la cara al menos no había sangre.

-Mantente alejado de mi idiota – gruño Hiro ignorando el dolor en su mano por que el rostro de Miguel parecía estar hecho de roca, Hiro se dio la vuelta y corrió para llegar a casa.

Ni siquiera saludo a su tía, solo paso corriendo directo a la cama de Tadashi donde apretó la gorra entre sus manos y empezó a llorar, Baymax apareció más tarde señalando su lesión pero el chico se negó a hacerle caso, tampoco bajo a cenar, ni respondió a ningún llamado, se quedó ahí tristemente llorando por su hermano perdido, por aquel el único que realmente le llego a entender alguna vez.

* * *

" _La Bikina, tiene pena y dolor_

 _La Bikina, no conoce el amor"_

* * *

Al día siguiente Miguel dejo caer un café frente a Hiro que comía su desayuno listo para ir a la escuela, era su café favorito, la cantidad justa de leche y azúcar y su adorable corazón, Hiro levanto la vista para ver al chico y en lugar de responder solo se levantó lanzando una despedida a su tía pasándole de largo como si no existiera, Miguel gruño por lo bajo a este tipo no se le tenía feliz con nada, no tenía ningún moretón pero el golpe de ayer había dolido como una perra, él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esto, había un poltergeist suelto y aquí estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el dramático del sobrino de su jefa, realmente no lo valía, si era muy chulo el chinito ese pero esto era demasiado.

-Hiro dejó su desayuno – suspiro la mujer mirando la comida apenas su carcomida – hay no otra vez – dijo con preocupación porque esto no pasaba desde lo de Tadashi.

-Lo que usted necesita es meterlo en cintura – murmuro Miguel de mal humor levantando el café y lo demás para limpiar la mesa – mi madre me hubiera dado con la chancla si dejaba algo en el plato – dijo de mal humor recordando los golpes de niño cuando estaba melindroso.

-No sé si eso sirva con Hiro – respondió con una sonrisa, realmente no entendiendo a lo que se refería con un chanclaso.

-Y si le respondía me metía un bofetón en la cara – explico tocándose el rostro solo entonces recordó nuevamente el golpe de Hiro en su barbilla y como tenía la mano pesada el flacucho ese.

-No le he pegado a Hiro desde que tenía – lo pensó buen – catorce años – cuando se metió en una pelea de Bots y tuvo que sacarlo de la cárcel junto a Tadashi recordó solo haciéndole sentir triste – no desde Tadashi – murmuro con dolor.

-Bien – dijo Miguel parándose detrás de la barra recargado con sus brazos - ¿Quién carajos es Tadashi? – pregunto finalmente por qué si ya era justo que lo supiera.

-Es – dijo ella negando con la cabeza - era el hermano mayor de Hiro – arreglo sus palabras con melancolía - el murió en un incendio hace dos años – el chico apretó los labios evitando su comentario al respecto.

 _-Puta_ _madre_ – murmuro Miguel entonces dejando caer su cara contra el mostrador, no era de extrañar que Hiro estuviera emputadisimo con el dado que insulto a su hermano muerto, rayos definitivamente se había metido en un lio.

La mujer miro el drama de su nuevo empleado y se preguntó si tenía que ver con Hiro, negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser por lo que mejor se fue a atender las mesas.

* * *

Miguel no estaba bromeando no tenía tiempo para lidiar con dramas adolecentes, tenía trabajo por hacer y definitivamente no iba a durar aquí el tiempo suficiente como para crear lazos amistosos con estas personas, la vida humana como aprendió era efímera y muy corta, pero esa noche mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, mientras se replanteaba como termino así no pudo evitar pensar en su familia, y se decidió arreglar las cosas, solo porque era realmente incomodo que Hiro no le dirigiera la palabra.

Al día siguiente Hiro bajo como de costumbre ignorando su desayuno que no le dio tiempo a Miguel disculparse por lo que esa tarde al salir de la escuela ahí estaba rodeado de sus estúpidas compañeras que lo escucharon cantar el día anterior y seguramente coqueteaban sin respeto alguno por su institución, Hiro solo paso de largo ignorando aquello, entonces Miguel salió detrás de él y lo detuvo eta vez con delicadeza.

-Espera Hiro – dijo este tomándole del brazo pero soltándole de inmediato al ver su gesto malhumorado – yo vine a traerte esto – dijo entonces enseñando una bolsa de papel, Hiro levanto una ceja, estaba considerándose irse de ahí y dejarlo con el brazo extendido cuándo Miguel volvió a hablar – son gomitas – agito la bolsa – tía Cass me dijo que eran tus favoritas – sonrió encantadoramente, las chicas que habían estado coqueteando con Miguel y no se había marchado al parecer soltaron un awwwww adorable que desesperó a Hiro.

-No me interesa – respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-Son una disculpa – dijo Miguel un poco osco – mira no quise decir eso sobre tu hermano el otro día – Hiro se tensó entonces recordando el momento – yo solo – murmuro porque ya veía venir otro golpe del chino este – la canción no era sobre ti – dijo entonces – solo me recuerda mucho a mi tatarabuela y por eso la canto – se encogió de hombros, toda la tensión de Hiro se esfumo entonces, no cantaba sobre él, no se burlaba de él, pensó y miro la bolsa con nuevo interés – realmente lo siento – volvió a decir más suavemente - ¿te acompaño tu casa?

-Como sea – murmuro Hiro mucho menos enojado pero aun desconfiado, tomando la bolsa con una mueca para parecer que lo hacía de mala gana aun que realmente amaba las gomitas.

Hiro acepto la disculpa tomo las gomitas que le eran ofrecidas como ofrenda de paz y dejo que lo acompañara a su casa, sin embargo cuando llegaron ahí apenas si le dijo adiós, para correr a su habitación y mirar por la ventana insistentemente el camino que tomaba, le vio ocultar su rostro en su estúpida sudadera roja y finalmente a Dante ladrar junto a el para seguirlo por la calle casi había olvidado aquella noche con Karmi en el hospital, casi había deja pasar ese detalle, se preguntó si acaso Miguel estaba distrayéndole a propósito si todo el asunto fue solo una puesta en escena para alejar las sospechas de él.

* * *

" _Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

 _No permite la quieran consolar_

 _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

 _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él"_

* * *

Miguel suspiro entonces, miro la mesa donde Hiro sus amigos charlaban alegremente, Hiro lo había perdona si pero aun no hablaba con él, recibía su café o té pero apenas si lo miraba, alguien debió decir algo entonces por qué Hiro comenzó a reír, una suave y melodiosa risa, lo más bello que jamás hubiese escuchado Miguel, lástima que estaba teñido de dolor, de una profunda pena que le hizo llorar el alma, si tuviera una claro está.

-Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa – murmuro Miguel sin dejar de mirar el perfil de aquel chico, de impregnarlo en su memoria.

-¿Dijiste algo Miguel? – murmuro su jefa acercándose con una bandeja de platos sucios.

-Nada – negó tomando la charola para llevarla a la cocina, los chicos se levantaron entonces despidiéndose de ellos.

-Vamos con Fred, Tía Cass – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa posando los ojos en la mujer para luego lanzar una mirada de desdén en su dirección y salir de ahí.

-Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue – murmuro nuevamente cantarín mirando como el chico salía de ahí con la barbilla en alto, con seriedad y por supuesto aun odiándolo - Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él – continuo sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora si te escuche – dijo la mujer victoriosa totalmente curiosa por lo que Miguel cantaba, el joven solo negó con la cabeza y corrió adentro intentado ignorar las preguntas de su jefa.

Por su parte Hiro al regresar a casa decidió que era hora de visitar a Karmi, realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero su tía lo animo y esa noche dado que sabía que no sería bien recibido por la familia durante las horas de visita, por lo que poniéndose su traje fue a visitarla, la chica estaba en coma y era posible que despertara pero Hiro sabía que Karmi siempre tuvo un enamoramiento con él en su traje así que no le vio el problema, gracias a que los propulsores de Baymax se habían mejorado para hacerlo más silencioso este pudo bajar con tranquilidad por la ventana del cuarto.

Se encontró con una sorpresa, ahí en la habitación estaba Miguel hablando con la chica dormida, lo peor de todo era como si ella le respondiera dado que este asentía cada vez, más curioso y sospechoso que nunca Hiro se mantuvo oculto y siguió a Miguel incluso después de dejar el hospital, con sorpresa vio que este llego a la casa de la chica para pasar como si nada la cinta policiaca, intento bajar para seguirlo más Baymax se lo impidió por un largo rato y cuando finalmente lo convenció de cruzar la cinta Miguel no estaba, el chico simplemente desapareció misteriosamente como siempre.

* * *

"Querida María he encontrado a alguien más orgulloso que tú, es terco, inocente y muy inteligente", pensó Miguel esa noche mirando la fotografía en su teléfono aquella que tenía a María y a Dante sonriendo, "tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, piel tan lechosa como la luna y la risa más melodiosa que jamás haya escuchado" suspiro dejando caer el teléfono a la cama y estiro la mano para tomar la botella en la mesita de noche para darle un trago "y al igual que tu tiene una gran pena manchando su bella alma" susurro a la nada ignorando el ladrido de Dante que insistente quería decirle que dejara de beber.

En la esquina de la habitación, como una madre preocupada la muerte apareció, alta, elegante invisible incluso para Miguel, miro al chico hecho un desastre y sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que esto era necesario.

" _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él_

 _Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Estamos haciendo el traje de Hiro mas fregón para que luzca todo su cuerpecito para deleite de Miguel, ahora es prácticamente como si fuera el de Spiderman pero más resistente.**

 **Tengo entendido que Alistair Krei conoce la identidad de los chicos, dado que los salvaron y eso y realmente lucia muy agradecido así que mi headcanon es que este tipo apoya a los chicos en especial a Hiro proponiéndole trabajar con él pero al negarse pone en disposición todo los recursos que quiera como tecnología nueva de su empresa etc para ayudarle en su trabajo de ser súper héroe, así que rezo por que no salgan con que es el malo en la serie porque enserio si yo soy el malo y sé quién es el superhéroe que frustra mis planes voy y mato a cada familiar o conocido uno por uno hasta fragmentar su pobre existencia y debilitarlo para zaz matarlo y así no tener esa molestia.**

 **El aroma que desprende Miguel es por obvias razones Flor de cempasúchil, Granos de café e incensó de copal haciendo ilusión a una ofrenda de día de muertos, en lo particular me gusta el aroma de las flores y lo relaciono con la muerte pero no de forma mala, si no muy buena de hecho, se dice que algunos aromas aparecen presagiando muertes, como el de estas flores o incienso.**

 **A veces Miguel deja un rastro de este aroma en el lugar donde ayuda a un espíritu también puede dejar algunos pétalos.**

 **Como ya dije un Poltergeist puede ser causado por** **el mismo estrés de una persona, así que un ser vivo puede causar su propio Poltergeist, aunque también pueden alimentarse de las energías negativas de su alrededor, adivinen quien está alimentando al Poltergeist** **principal?**

 **Referencias, referencias Midnighter y Apollo son de Dc, los personajes que hicieron su debut en la franquicia desde 1998, son una versión gay de Batman (Midnighter) y Superman (Apollo), incluso Midnighter llegó a tener su propia serie de cómics, al parecer no fue suficiente ya que igual seguimos shipeando a superman con Batman… dios son tan gays.**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una idea?**

 **Canciones?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cuando vivas conmigo

**Capítulo 4: Cuando vivas conmigo.**

Hiro caminaba aferrándose a su mochila los susurros a su alrededor lo están fastidiando, culpándole, no era la primera vez pero jamás le había molestado, nunca le había tomado importancia y sin embargo con lo de Karmi la culpa le carcomía, Karmi era otra cosa que le molestaba eso y Miguel el estúpido chico que se metía a su habitación de hospital y a su casa quemada, era muy sospechoso y más aún luego del incidente de la última vez.

No tenía pruebas, no entendía que pasaba pero sabía que Miguel tenía algo que ver, estaba seguro que había algo extraño con Miguel, que no era coincidencia que lo raro empezara a pasar justo con su llegada, bueno si hubo accidentes antes pero nada como karmi y su intento de asesinato pero de nuevo Wasabi corto sus ideas paranoicas y aun que Fred dijo que siempre tenía su apoyo Hiro tuvo que admitir que necesitaba más pruebas, algo que hiciera que le creyeran por lo que para su gran pesar tendría que, dios no quería decirlo.

Llevarse bien con Miguel, el estúpido coqueto y cantarín trabajador de su tía Cass, diablos.

Miguel sabía que un poltergeist era peligroso pero tras no encontrar nada en la escuela no creyó que este lo fuera tanto, entonces la chica perseguida resulto atacada y en coma así que no pudo seguir ignorándolo, el saco la información necesaria y tras escabullirse al hospital hablo con la fuente en directo.

Karmi era una hermosa chica, muy bella si y lucia tan frágil ahí dormida, sabía que no estaba muerta dado que su alma aun dormía en su cuerpo pero ante la necesidad tomo el espíritu de la chica y lo cuestiono, tras una larga conversación en que le convenció que esto era un sueño, algo que ella no creyó y finalmente confeso la verdad ella hablo, a Miguel no le importaba decirle quien era y demás dado que ella no iba a recordar nada pero enserio era desesperante que la chica preguntara cuando él era el que quería las respuesta.

Cuando tuvo todos los hechos y no importa cuánto ella insistiera en que Hiro tenía algo que ver Miguel volvió a dejarla dormir para que despertara por su cuenta y salió a investigar a su casa, no hayo nada, nuevamente como en la escuela no había rastro alguno de dicho espectro, era como si la chica no fuera la causa, era alguien más y de alguna forma la atacaron al considerarla una amenaza, enojado y frustrado tuvo que salir por la ventana de aquella casa quemada dado que escucho unos murmullos y gracias pero no quería pasar la noche en la cárcel por allanamiento.

No otra vez al menos.

Regreso a su casa sin pista alguna a lo que Dante solo ladro en su dirección, el muy traidor parecía saber lo que pasaba pero no hacía nada por ayudarle.

A la mañana siguiente no dejo de notar como Hiro lo miraba insistentemente desde la barra donde el limpiaba la máquina de expresos para la llegada de clientes todo el tiempo casi parecía que quería hacerle un agujero en su cabeza.

-La respuesta es si – dijo Miguel dándose vuelta y acercándose al joven – soy real chinito – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Hiro solo entre cerro los ojos haciendo un bufido – yo sé que estas dolido pero no es para tener esa cara todo el tiempo.

-¿dolido? – pregunto Hiro confundido enserio a veces no sabía de lo que hablaba este tipo.

-Pues de caer del cielo que no eres un angelito – coqueteo con el inclinándose en su espacio a lo que el joven empezó a sentirse incomodó – juro que la primera vez que te vi empecé a rezar – Hiro solo lo vio con más confusión por lo que este arreglo – es que creí que eras un milagro pequeño Hiro – aquello fue suficiente Hiro empujo el pecho de Miguel, un fuerte y trabajado pecho para alejarlo y volver a comer su desayuno con rapidez en grandes bocados para finalmente terminar.

-Me voy tía Cass – dijo huyendo de la tienda tomando su mochila, lanzo entonces una última mirada a Miguel que parecía inclinado al verle partir lo que le valió que chocara con un hombre – lo siento tanto – se disculpó pero negó a punto de disculparse también cuándo Hiro salió corriendo debido a la risa burlona de Miguel, solo después se preguntó ¿Qué carajos estaba viéndole tanto? cuando ya estaba llegando a su escuela se dio cuenta que podría estar revisando su trasero, si Hiro era algo lento en algunos aspectos y cuando llego a la escuela y Fred le hizo notar el rubor en su rostro el solo lo ignoró por el resto del día.

En la tienda Miguel solo sonrió al notar que había molestado con éxito a Miguel, era tan divertido que seguiría haciéndolo de ahora en adelante.

La tarde paso tranquila los clientes se abarrotaron como siempre en las horas pico, Miguel sintió grandes ganas de recolectar las almas de los clientes molestos y tal vez emano muchas vibras asesinas a dos chicos verdaderos idiotas pero por lo demás estaba tranquilo como siempre, ese día se quedó hasta más tarde a ayudar su jefa le había pedido amablemente que por favor tomara todo el turno completo dado que acompañaría a Hiro a ver a esa chica en el hospital, Miguel se encogió de hombros y dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que él se quedó a cargo, extrañamente el café estuvo muy vacío sin la dueña en el lugar.

Resulto que la visita al hospital no fue tan tranquila, ni siquiera un poco lo padres de Karmi echaron a Hiro culpándole por el accidente, el dictamen fue una falla eléctrica pero la chica tenia impresa en su pecho a la altura de su clavícula dos manos por lo que sabían que alguien le había empujado desde las escaleras, no podían ubicar a Hiro en el lugar ni explicarlo dado que nadie vio huir a alguien entre las llamas algo que sería imposible y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba de que alguien había atacado a Karmi.

Dado que Hiro no consiguió convencer a los padres de la chica de su inocencia no pudo verla y el y su tía regresaron temprano al café, Miguel los recibió con su alegre sonrisa algo que Hiro detesto, simplemente odiaba al chico era tan feliz, tan alegre que lo ponía enfermo, ni siquiera entendía por qué tanta aversión a él.

-Vamos chinito tu novia estará bien – dijo Miguel pasando un brazo por sus hombros – quita esa cara de amargado.

-En primera – empezó Hiro quitándoselo de encima – ya te dije que soy japonés no chino – gruño- en segunda Karmi no es mi novia – empujo un dedo en su pecho – en tercera ella podría morir y tu estas sonriendo como idiota ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? – grito sorprendiendo incluso a su tía.

-Solo intento hacerte sentir mejor - levanto las manos en su defensa – yo no pensé.

-Ese es el problema no piensas – siguió acusando totalmente irritado – eres tan estúpido que no entiendes que no todos estamos de humor para tus estúpidos coqueteos, es molesto, irritante y lo odio.

-Yo – trato de defenderse ya que el chico realmente lucia realmente serio en ese momento.

-¡No! – grito - solo piérdete acosador – gruño amenazante.

-¿acosador? – y eso si le confundió Miguel no recuerda ser algo así.

-Te vi – mascullo entre dientes para que nadie lo oyera o se delataría a sí mismo – en el hospital y en casa de Karmi – Miguel se tensó de inmediato al escucharle – y estoy seguro que el incidente del camión sucedió – Hiro por primera vez entraba en su espacio personal y no era nada bonito pues le miraba asesinamente – sé que hay algo raro contigo y lo descubriré Miguel – soltó su nombre como si fuera una broma y diciendo eso empezó a subir las escaleras.

Miguel se quedó viendo la tensión en su espalda y supo que tenía un problema, Hiro sospechaba de él y aunque técnicamente no tenía prohibido ocultar quien era, la gente lo creía loco y terminaba en un psiquiátrico, ya paso por eso gracias y fueron dos años no muy gratos hasta que la muerte se apiado de él y lo saco de ahí, algo así.

Entro de inmediato a la cocina negando con la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que la tía Cass fue tras de el para intentar calmar las cosas, mas no hubo tiempo de nada en el momento en que ella cruzo el umbral de la cocina, la puerta de esta se azoto con fuerza cerrándola casi herméticamente, ella se sobresaltó intento abrirla para salir más esta no cedía, entonces escucharon aquel zumbido de energía característico que Miguel tanto conocía, "Mierda" gruño este tras forcejear con la puerta y descubriendo que efectivamente estaba cerrada ya sabía que sucedería.

Las tazas empezaron a explotar y Miguel de inmediato abrazo a la mujer que gritaba asustada un plato salió violentamente volando en su dirección estrellándose en su brazo izquierdo, los demás aparatos cubiertos empezaron a sacudirse como si se tratara de un terremoto preparándose para lo peor, Miguel solo se aferró a la mujer en su deber de protegerla, arriba Hiro escucho platos quebrarse y confundido bajo corriendo, no confiaba en Miguel y por un instante pensó en que tal vez este estaba armando un escándalo, el recuerdo de que alguien ataco a Karmi en su casa para después incendiarla le hizo temer lo peor por lo que asustado por su tía bajo lo más rápido a la cocina dentro de esta el zumbido se incrementó y los focos empezaron a explotar uno por uno sacando chispas y asustando a la mujer entonces la perilla de la puerta le movió y todo paro, Hiro entro corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto más Miguel solo miraba todos lados en busca del causante.

-Miguel tu brazo – la mujer de inmediato salió del entre los brazos del joven y corrió a buscar algo con que contener la hemorragia en su brazo, mas Miguel apenas si ponía atención, estaba más preocupado por que no podía encontrar al causante, entonces Hiro volvió hablar.

-¿Qué le paso a tu brazo? – dijo, Miguel sonrió ante la preocupación en su voz y giro para burlarse más las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, una sombra, la causante de aquello seguramente estaba sobre los hombros de Hiro sus largos y afilados dedos parecían abrazar al joven quien no lo notaba, estando apunto de gritarle para alejarlo la tía Cass empujo un paño a su herida con alcohol o algo lastimándole por lo que Miguel desvió la mirada, cuando volvió a centrarse en Hiro la sombra había desaparecido.

-Baymax ven aquí – llamo Hiro desde la puerta entrando para empezar a buscar una escoba y levantar el vidrio tirado mientras su tía ayudaba a Miguel a lavarse en el lavabo toda la sangre.

Miguel intento seguir la figura de Hiro, buscando aquella sombra que parecía perseguirle mas no había nada, estaba muy seguro que era el mismo espíritu que había visto sobre karmi el otro día, aquel que le ataco en la escuela y que había causado su accidente, lo verdaderamente malo es que parecía haber cambiado su objetivo y ahora perseguía a Hiro, esto definitivamente no era bueno.

Hiro miro los paños llenos de sangre en la basura esa noche, tras el agitado asunto con el ataque extraño en la cocina Hiro cambio un poco su mente, si aún no podía explicar lo sucedido, pero dado que el solía tener cierto historial mientras trabajaba en la chochera con la electricidad de la casa, fue una vez y fue culpa parcialmente de Tadashi también por lo que su tía pensó que Hiro estaba experimentado y sobre cargo la red eléctrica o algo, Hiro no quiso contradecirla porque eso parecía tranquilizarle por otro lado Miguel aunque no parecía aceptarlo asintió a su tía.

Termino de enjuagar el trapeador solo para notar que también había limpiado sangre, el café derramado se había mezclado con las gotas de la sangre de Miguel, el chico al que había insultado y creía capaz de intentar matar a Karmi había salido herido protegiendo a su tía, ella maravillada había hablado de como heroicamente Miguel la había protegido durante el incidente y por eso su brazo estaba herido y sangrante, Baymax ayudo mucho contuvo la herida, desinfecto y vendo con sumo cuido en un principio había dicho que el joven necesitaba puntadas pero tras tranquilizar a la tía Casss y que Miguel repitiera que no negándose a dejar su brazo herido cerca del robot este confundido indico que las puntadas ya no eran necesarias.

Había un feo corte en el brazo de Miguel si pero parecía mucho menos severo que hace unos instantes, de hecho no entendía como tanta sangre broto de aquella pequeña herida, los recuerdos de un Miguel bañando en un cargo de sangre en el pavimento le hicieron estremecerse por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiando, el punto era que había sido muy injusto culpando a Miguel, tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas, o era alguien parecido después de todo todos los latinos se parecían, ok no, Hiro no tenía una explicación pero definitivamente culpar a Miguel sin pruebas era estúpido.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunto Miguel acercándose a el – necesito eso – señalo al bote cercano a sus pies, pues Hiro le tapaba el paso para eso, haciéndose a un lado no pudo evitar ver como Miguel tomaba dicho recipiente y mirar el feo vendaje en su mano la camiseta de manga corta que siempre usaba no ocultaba para nada el vendaje y algo se estremeció nuevamente, remordimiento tal vez.

-Lo siento – murmuro Hiro deteniendo los pasos de Miguel –yo lamento lo de hace unos momentos - Miguel volvió a sonreír tan enormemente como sabía hacer mostrando aquel estúpido pero adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Está bien Hiro – negó con la cabeza – no puedo estar enojado con esa bella carita – le guiño un ojo – además sé que a veces soy un poco…

-Exasperante – completó por él.

-Iba a decir intenso pero eso también – termino encogiéndose de hombros para seguir con lo suyo más Hiro volvió a tomarlo del brazo sin darse cuenta que era el herido.

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse temiendo lastimarlo pues Miguel volvió a mirarle confundido.

-Está bien no me duele – negó con la cabeza - ¿necesitas algo más? – pregunto en un tono tranquilo.

-No – negó alejándose un paso de él, Miguel asintió y empezó a caminar pero entonces la voz de Hiro lo detuvo – no es realmente molesto – murmuro apenas si le miro pero Hiro no lo noto dado que estaba mirando sus pies como si fuesen algo importantísimo – tus bromas – dijo tímidamente – algunas son divertidas – y Miguel sonrió notando que había dicho bromas en lugar de coqueteo como hace unos instantes por lo que aguantándose las ganas de burlarse más de él, dado su nerviosismo asintió.

-Lo que digas bizcochito – termino notando como se sobresaltaba por ese inusual sobrenombre, Miguel salió de ahí antes de ser nuevamente herido por alguna taza voladora y esta vez vendría de Hiro, quien avergonzado salió de ahí subiendo a su habitación.

Ya en la noche Hiro quien últimamente paso demasiado tiempo en el espacio que solía ser de Tadashi miro por la ventana viendo a Miguel pasar, sabía que era el por qué reconocería aquella sudadera rojo en cualquier parte, además la guitarra enfundada en su espalda era algo que notar, a su lado Dante salió de las sombras y ladro en su dirección, con curiosidad vio como Miguel acariciaba al animal otro ladrido más le dio la impresión que se comunicaban pues Miguel alzo la mirada para obsérvale y sonreírle, Hiro casi quiere ocultarse pero no lo hizo ya que sería muy tonto en su lugar saludo suavemente al mismo tiempo que Miguel lo hacia abajo.

Fue extraño la brillante sonrisa de Miguel solo competía con sus ojos que iluminados por la farola de la calle le hicieron sentir algo extraño en su interior, el chico se alejó entonces la noche era fría y posiblemente esa pequeña sudadera apenas si lo protegería pero no aprecia preocuparle, el ladrido del perro se perdió a la lejanía y Hiro se quedó más tiempo del necesario mirando la calle donde Miguel desapareció, el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro sin saber por qué.

Él quiso negarlo pero esa noche soñó con guitarras tocando una suave música.

* * *

Al día siguiente tras un largo paseo tenso por la escuela y sin sus amigos por ningún lado Hiro empezó a deprimirse, todos aún murmuraban a sus espaldas por el asunto de Karmi y muchos se estaban poniendo en su lugar, escucho algunas personas exigir justicia y que fuera investigado o algo, pues la chica seguía sin despertar, negando con la cabeza trato de concentrarse en sus clases y al terminar ni siquiera pensó en quedarse a trabajar en su proyecto, sin sus amigos ahí se sentía un poco solitario y vulnerable, no podía esperar a tomar una pasantía también para largarse de la escuela lo más posible.

-Hey chinito sonríe pa´ la foto – la inconfundible voz de Miguel le hizo levantar el rostro para ver al sujeto sonriendo mientras le tomaba dicha fotografía con lo que parecía un teléfono ya muy antiguo – listo saliste perfecto.

-Deja de tomarme fotografías – gruño dándole un empujón.

-Disculpa – dijo con una sonrisa – solo quería una prueba de que los ángeles existen – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Idiota – murmuro Hiro sintiendo como el buen humor le regresaba con esas simples palabras, noto que Miguel no llevaba ninguna bolsa, por lo que se preguntaba que hacia ahí, mas este solo empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería y Hiro pensó que tal vez, Miguel había ido ahí para recogerlo, nah, se dijo a si mismo eso era muy ridículo.

La verdad fue que sí, Miguel había ido a recogerle, había escuchado de su tía que los padres de la chica en coma lo culpaban y de Honey que los alumnos empezaron a culparle también por lo que quiso pasar a ver asegurarse dado que la tía Cass lucia tan preocupada que Hiro no fuera molestado o algo y justo entonces lo vio caminar tan melancólico que solo quiso hacerle reír.

Llegaron al café en tiempo record o así lo sintieron ellos, de hecho fue el viaje más corto de todos si tal vez fue a causa de que Miguel se la pasó bromeando todo el camino y tomando fotos de más chicas hermosas algo que le hizo sentir un poquitín irritado, pero al fin lo hicieron sin algún percance.

La próxima vez Miguel estaba en la escuela un poco más temprano, simplemente porque aún estaba en el caso del poltergeist no importa que ya llevara un rato en el caso y no pareciera querer terminarlo, en secreto Miguel pensó que esto era por lo que estaba aquí que si terminaba este trabajo la muerte tal vez pensara en llevarlo a otro lado, sabía que era una tontería había estado en Japón durante los últimos cuarenta años y cinco de ellos fueron en el mismo lugar pero aun así la mujer siempre lo llamaba cuando más cómodo se sentía, así que ahí estaba explorando las instalaciones de la escuela por supuesto y puede que llegara al laboratorio de robótica, si el debería estar investigando el otro edificio ya saben el de los laboratorios personales pero también había visto al ente en ese gran laboratorio cierto, no es por que quisiera ver a Hiro claro que no.

-Hey Hiro – saludo acercándose el chico se sobresaltó sorprendido pero al notar quien era asintió suavemente con la cabeza - ¿así que has terminado tu malévolo robot para dominar el mundo? – pregunto con una sonrisa mirando una especie de rayo que Hiro trataba de ajustar – al parecer es un rayo de la muerte.

-Cada vez que hablas de ciencia es como si fueras una burla copia de Fred – respondió en su lugar ignorándole y siguiendo en lo suyo – al menos Fred tiene buenas ideas.

-En serio porque me hablo del rayo para convertirlo en monstruo que no quieren hacerle – respondo en broma sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar, dado que los otros laboratorio estaban siendo descontaminados aun, los estudiantes tuvieron que adaptarse a ese espacio y algunos tenían sillas para sentarse así que Miguel se sentó en la que supuso era de Hiro – tengo que admitir que estoy muy intrigado por eso – dijo girando en la silla como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Miguel? – suspiro Hiro de mala gana.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver cómo van los estudios y esas cosas? – pregunto ofendido – pensé que éramos amigos – dijo burlista girando otra vez solo que estaba vez se hizo hacia atrás y golpeo a otro sujeto en la espalda – upss lo siento – dijo al otro hombre que le lanzo una mirada enojada luego miro a Hiro y negó con la cabeza alejándose de ahí ya que era un caso perdido pelear con Hiro.

-Deja de molestar a los demás – le gruño el genio – si seguridad viene a sacarte fingiré que no te conozco – respondió volviendo a lo suyo.

-Mi corazón duele al escuchar eso mi bello ángel – dijo dramático levantándose de la silla y mejor acomodándola en su lugar empezando a revisar las cosas en la mesa de aun lado – creí que teníamos algo especial – siguió hablando notando entonces la gorra negra que estaba sobre un montón de papeles, extraño nunca había visto a Hiro con gorra pero bueno sonriendo se la puso en la cabeza pensando que era una de esas cosas que da la universidad, las universidades dan gorras a los estudiantes ¿cierto?, en fin se la puso y regreso a mirarle con una sonrisa – ahora soy un gran universitario –bromeo Hiro suspiro en su lugar listo para decirle que se fuera cuando alzo la vista y vio lo que estaba usando.

-No – gruño acercados a él intentando arrebatársela, Miguel sonrió levantándola en su mano sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera alcanzarla – no juegues con eso.

-Vamos Hiro no tengo piojos – bromeo pero igual no se la entrego – bueno no muchos.

-Solo dame la maldita gorra – Hiro gruño pero Miguel no hizo casi, así que le pateo la espinilla lo que hizo que Miguel se la entregara lloriqueando por su dolor.

-Auch - murmuro – si así te pones por una gorra no imagino con otra cosa – murmuro sobándose donde lo golpeo, Hiro lo miro molesto pero después de un momento suspiro más tranquilo y negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi gorra – murmuro más antes de que el otro preguntara continuo – es de Tadashi – susurro mirando con nostalgia el objeto – su gorra favorita – sigo perdido en sus pensamientos – me gusta traerla y bueno – negó – es tonto.

-Tengo una hermana – murmuro entonces Miguel avergonzado por haber jugueteado con algo tan importante, el mejor que nadie lo sabía, un recuerdo si tan solo pudiera el tener uno así - es menor pero en algún momento empezó a actuar como si tuviera que cuidarme o algo – negó con la cabeza – creo que sentía que debía ser el reemplazo de abuelita y darme mis _estate quieto_ – termino en una sonrisa.

-Tadashi siempre actuó como si debía protegerme – hablo Hiro mirando la gorra nuevamente con nostalgia – desde lo de nuestros padres el siempre – hizo una pausa – tu sabes estuvo ahí, cuidándome – sonrió.

-La familia hace eso – Miguel respondió, Hiro levanto la vista entonces y sonrió con suavidad al chico frente a él.

-Si lo hacen – asintió dejando la gorra sobre la mesita para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello - estoy algo hambriento quieres que te muestre la cafetería.

-Al fin algo que si conozco – dijo dramáticamente Miguel – comida – sonrió animadamente - ¿crees que tengan chilaquiles? – Hiro levanto una ceja ante esto y negó con la cabeza – cierto, vamos a ver que tienen de bueno – diciendo esto paso un brazo por los hombros de Hiro mientras caminaban, Miguel iba levantado las manos señalando los inventos que el ya conocía pero fue divertido escucharle decir sus teorías sobre cómo funcionaban, todas incorrectas pero divertido, Hiro ni siquiera se molestó en apartarlo o decirle que se callara una vez en la mesa, incluso cuándo Fred aprecio y ambos chicos empezaron un debate sobre superhéroes.

Y aun que fue realmente lindo la parte en la que Miguel trato de mantener su buen humor toda la tarde lo verdaderamente relevante fue que después de eso Miguel apareció cada tarde a la hora de su salida, para el tercer día Hiro ansiaba encontrarse con Miguel y aquella tarde no fue la excepción.

Ellos no lo notaron pero la gorra de Tadashi sobre la mesa cayó al suelo justo después de que se marcharon.

-Traes tu guitarra – dijo Hiro al notarlo cargar tal cosa.

-Bueno termine mi turno en el café – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Hiro pareció algo desanimado por esto por lo que de inmediato hablo – y pensé que tal vez te mostraría lo que hago con ella en las tardes

-¿Cantas en la estación del tren? – pregunto burlón.

-Muy gracioso – dijo rodando los ojos – tienes suerte de ser lindo o no te soportaría – bromeo y Hiro se puso algo nervioso por eso.

-No soy lindo – se defendió frunciendo la nariz, él era un jodido superhéroe no una cosa linda, Miguel solo sonrió ante eso y jalándole de la mano, no se tomaron nope, Hiro va a negar que ellos fueron tomados de la mano por lo que fue un jalón.

Así que finalmente llegaron tras trasportar dos trenes diferentes a una parte en la que nunca había estado Hiro solo para patrullar y la había visto desde arriba, era un barrio que lucía sencillo pero a la vez colorido, los edificios de ahí parecían muy pintorescos y los niños jugaban a media calle con un balón de futbol, uno de estos balones cayeron sus pies y alguien grito " _bolita por favor_ " Hiro no comprendió bien que era una bolita hasta que Miguel tomo el balón y lo pateo de regreso, siguió guiándole por todo ese particular barrio saludando a gente al azar hasta que finalmente llegaron a un viejo almacén, no lucia muy reciente pero por dentro, donde el caos parecía reinar una mujer los recibió con calidez.

-Miguel mijo ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? – saludo al joven palmeando su espalda – ¿y este chinito de dónde salió? – pregunto curiosa

-Su nombre es Hiro – dijo Miguel – tía Eugenia.

-Bueno Ling ling bienvenido al centro comunitario de nuestra señora de Guadalupe – termino la mujer con una gran sonrisa levantando los brazos.

-Es Hiro no ling ling – corrigió a la mujer que solo sonrió, a lo que Miguel jalo su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Síguele la corriente o no te dejara en paz – murmuro para que la mujer no escuchara nada - bueno tía Eugenia quería ver si había la posibilidad de que mi amigo aquí pudiese ver a el mariachi tocar – pidió con cautela – el jamás lo ha escuchado – dijo como si eso fuera una gran tragedia y la mujer pareció horrorizada por esto.

-Pero claro mijo deja le hablo a este hombre – dijo jalando su mejilla con fuerza – Raúl, ¿dónde carajo te metiste Raúl? – grito la mujer – _Miguel está aquí y quiere mostrarle a su raro amigo linlig lo que es música_ – continuo en español, Hiro solo logro captar los nombres e hizo una mueca ante el apodo por lo que solo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Miguel ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano chamaco? – dijo un hombre regordete, de tez morena igual a la de Miguel y un frondoso bigote saliendo de la nada golpeando al aludido en el hombro con fuerza – dame un abrazo cabrón – y lo jalo en un abrazo muy fuerte que hasta a Hiro le dolió - ¿y este flaco quién es?

-Hiro – dijo el levantando la mano para saludar al regordete hombre – mucho gusto.

-Míralo tú – sonrió el hombre a su mujer – tiene modales el estirado este – continuo en español – así no se saluda mijo con ganas – y diciendo esto tomo la mano de Hiro para jalarlo en un abrazo fuerte – con infundía canijo – dijo soltándole Hiro casi lloro por el aire perdido y Miguel se apresuró a llamar la atención a él.

-Tío Raúl están tus compadres libres, aquí Hiro no conoce de buena música – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No pues si es por una buena causa – sonrió – vamos llamare a mi compadre Juan – y diciendo eso salió detrás de una puerta.

-Voy a hacer espacio para estos hombres – dijo un poco gruñona la mujer y empezó a gritar – ¡a ver Camila muévete las sillas y tu Javier aplácame a los chamacos! - luego girándose a ver a Miguel y Hiro frunció su nariz – ¿y ustedes qué? ¿Están de adorno o se van a mover?

-Lo siento – dijo tentativamente Hiro, pero Miguel solo lo jalo para ayudar a despejar el área del lugar.

Aprendió un par de cosas mientras limpiaban el área, ese viejo almacén era un centro comunitario, que estaba a flote casi prácticamente por donaciones, los niños del vecindario pasaban su rato ahí e incluso aprendían cosas como arte y música, resulto que Miguel llego ahí buscando una cuerda de guitarra nueva y dio por causalidad por con el centro donde fue recibido con gusto gracias a su habilidad para tocar guitarra y su lugar ahí era de mostrarle a los más pequeños a tocarla cada tercer día estaba ahí pero ahora tocarían los profesionales en una presentación solo en honor a Hiro.

Eso fue un poco incómodo las sillas se sentaron como un espectáculo y unos hombres llegaron con los viejos instrumentos. No estaban vestidos elegantemente pero al menos un par de ellos tenía un enorme sombrero que él no reconoció muy bien, casi ríe al ver a Miguel con uno igual de grande y negro, se veía curioso con sudadera y sombrero.

-¿Preparado para un espectáculo que no olvidaras? – pregunto Miguel, Hiro solo rio ante eso sacando su teléfono y tomando una foto del joven.

-Créeme con esta foto valió el viaje completo – empezó a burlarse, Miguel rodo los ojos y asintió a los hombres, uno de ellos abrió la boca cuando otro lo interrumpió.

-Perate Juan, ya que es para el amigo de Miguel que este cante – dijo el tío agitando su trompeta para llamar la atención.

-Es John compadre no juan – hizo un mohín.

-Pfff perdona usted señor gringo – se burló rodando los ojos, Hiro no pudo evitar reír ante eso y parecía que iban a replicar cuando Miguel hablo.

-Solo empecemos tiene que estar en casa a las 7 – señalo a Hiro y todos asintieron, el tío de Miguel llamo a estos en un susurro y pronto eligieron la canción.

Las trompetas empezaron asonar entonces al igual que el violín junto a la guitarra junto a un grito que lo sobresalto una voz grave y profunda estremeciendo a Hiro dado que Miguel empezó a cantar mirándole directo a los ojos.

" _De mis ojos está brotando llanto_

 _A mis años estoy enamorado,_

 _Tengo el pelo completamente blanco_

 _Pero voy a sacar juventud de mi pasado._

 _Y te voy a enseñar a querer_

 _Porque tú no has querido_

 _Ya verás lo que vas a aprender_

 _Cuando vivas conmigo. "_

Alguien aplaudió detrás de Hiro tal vez las demás personas en su lugar mas no presto atención, la de él estaba solo en Miguel que no dejaba de cantar.

" _De mis labios está brotando sangre_

 _Mi derrota la tengo sepultada_

 _Y hoy me entrego en tus brazos como en nadie_

 _Porque sé que mi amor sin tu amor no vale nada."_

Y Miguel se acercó entonces, con guitarra en mano tocando las cuerdas de su instrumento dedicado solo a él, se quitó el sombrero entonces y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Hiro que solo le hizo reír, Miguel se alejó entonces y volvió a cantar entonces.

" _Y te voy a enseñar a querer_

 _Porque tú no has querido_

 _Ya verás lo que vas a aprender_

 _Cuando vivas conmigo."_

La música finalmente termino y los aplausos no fueron pocos, pronto el público pidió otra más y nuevamente tocaron más música, un par de canciones más y Miguel cayo rendido a lado de Hiro que aun sostenía el sombrero que Miguel le había puesto, hasta que un pequeño niño salido de la nada y exigió dicho sombrero, Miguel peleo como un campeón pero fue derrotado y el sombrero fue entregado al niño victorioso que siguió corriendo por el lugar.

Fue extraño Hiro nunca había sido bueno con los lugares ruidosos y la atención pero estar ahí rodeado de gente extraña sobre todo de niños y mujeres que podían aterrarle con una sola mirada le hacía sonríe, era tan cálido que no se sintió excluido, de hecho cuando todo se calmó y los niños exigieron su lección de guitarra Miguel lo incluyo dándole una clase también.

Hiro se encontró sosteniendo la guitarra de Miguel mientras este le explicaba detalladamente como rasgar las cuerdas y donde apretar, era muy difícil tenía que darle eso, finalmente se rindió para quedarse embobado viendo como Miguel ayudaba a una niña a poner sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

Las sonrisa y calidez con la que Miguel interactuaba con cada niño le hizo recordar a Tadashi pero solo fue un instante, un segundo en que el pensamiento fue borrado por culpa de un niño que le arrebato la guitarra con triunfo, él tuvo que perseguirlo por todo el centro hasta que finalmente alguien amenazo con traer una chancla y el niño entrego dicho instrumento, no sabía que era una "chancla" pero la cara de terror del pequeño le dijo que no era bueno, Miguel toco su hombro entonces asustándole, tomo el instrumento de sus manos y después anuncio su retirada, una horda de niños corrió en su dirección abrazar a Miguel rogándole quedarse cuando este le echo la culpa de irse todos los niños saltaron sobre el suplicantes por más tiempo.

-Tus tíos son muy peculiares – sonrió Hiro caminando tranquilamente al lado de Miguel luego de escapar de los agarres de los pequeños, quien diría que un niño podía agarrarse así de fuerte, uno incluso se aferró a su pierna mientras daba pasos.

-La mayoría de ellos nació en México y acaban de mudarse hace unos años – se encogió de hombros – y aun que no son mi familia me recuerda tanto a ellos.

-¿Por qué los llamas tíos entonces? – pregunto confundido, Miguel solo se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando en silencio, pero no fue un mal silencio, de hecho fue cómodo y tranquilo.

Hiro no sintió que arruino el ambiente y definitivamente fue extrañamente reconfortante caminar al lado de un sujeto que hace un par de días odiaba.

Esa noche Hiro se dejó caer sobre su cama de inmediato abrazando una almohada emocionado y excitado por los acontecimientos para contarle todo a su robot, pensó que no podría tomar su patrulla en serio, aun podía escuchar la música en su cabeza y las demás canciones que siguieron a esta, su ridículo intento de tocar también le hizo reír, la adrenalina la adrenalina finalmente paso luego de atrapar a dos ladrones en su patrulla junto a Wasabi, este incluso noto su peculiar momento de alegría a lo que Hiro solo se encogió de hombros, al llegar a casa apenas si se quitó su traje para caer rendido a su cama y soñar con aquel mariachi.

El ni siquiera durmió en la cama de Tadashi como lo hizo últimamente ni miro la vieja gorra negra.

* * *

Después de aquello la vida volvió a hacerse más soportable, incluso cuando sus amigos no estaban, Hiro trabajaba con una sonrisa en su proyecto ni siquiera las miradas o susurros maliciosos le hicieron perder su buen humor, había ido otra vez mas al centro comunitario y aunque no hubo nuevo show uno de ellos dijo algo sobre empezar a cobrarle por eso y aun que fue callado con un golpe por la tía Eugenia Hiro solo negó y se conformó con ver a Miguel enseñar música otra vez, incuso escucho una canción completa.

Esa tarde termino su proyecto finalmente, no fallas, todo estaba bien por lo que decidió celebrar que nada explotara comprando algo para llevar, con una sonrisa en su rostro se desvió de su camino sin importarle caminar de más.

Entro a la cafetería vacía con la bolsa en mano y llamo a su tía para mostrarle el contenido, ella aplaudió y sin más le grito a Miguel para comer juntos.

Miguel había sido invitado a comer con los Hamada muchas veces, así que no fue sorpresa cuando le gritaron para aprovechar que no hubiera casi clientes siempre era divertido una vez incluso comió sushi con tortillas dado que estos chinitos querían matarlo de hambre, no le pregunten de donde las saco pues cuando Hiro le cuestiono el por qué comer sushi con tortilla Miguel simplemente con toda la seriedad del mundo respondió "porque soy mexicano" de hecho parecía ser su respuesta a todas las incógnitas que Hiro tenía, en serio incluso cuando le pregunto por qué carajo tomaba café hirviendo.

Así que Miguel ya estaba acostumbrado a comer con los Hamada lo que no esperaba era eso, frente a él en la mesa había un plato si de comida, lo peor de todo no es que fuera pescado crudo, Miguel odio esa cosa sino que esto eran tacos, pero no tacos reales, eran esa versión burlona americana de tacos.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto con desagrado, levantando la tortilla amarilla tiesa.

-Son tacos señor mexicano – dijo burlista Hiro.

-No – negó con la cabeza- no, no nope – más negación – esto – señaló agitando un taco – no es un taco, es una mala imitación –casi llora al verlo – no puedo permitir que coman esto – y diciendo eso arrebato el taco de la mano de la tía Cass – lo siento- se disculpó tomando todo en una bolsa y cerrarla – pero esto es una blasfemia, les daré tacos, lo que se dice tacos.

Y diciendo esto, tras convencer a la tía Cass habían cerrado el lugar quien no quería echar al último cliente, "era uno recurrente Hiro y muy amable" y estaban en dirección al centro comunitario, solo que no iban ahí, Miguel los guio unas casas más, donde un restaurante oculto parecía invadir lo que debió ser una casa, había piñatas coloridas y más de esos sombreros que Hiro reconoció, un restaurante mexicano sonrió.

Fue muy extraño dado que incluso Baymax iba con ellos, ¿Por qué? Bueno el robot empezaba a seguirlos y Hiro ya lo había dejado muchas veces así que lo llevo, Miguel pareció entrar como pedro por su casa, grito a una de las mujeres se abrazaron y en instantes una chica morena de piel chocolate salto a sus brazos llenándolo de besos.

-Encontramos a la novia – dijo su tía dándole un codazo.

-Ella no es su novia – gruño Hiro y realmente lo hizo sin saber por qué solo que ver a esa chica tan cariñosa contra él le revolvió la bilis.

-Hey chicos esta es Lorena – presento Miguel a al joven – lore estos son Hiro y a tía Cass.

-Hay dios tu eres Hiro – dijo emocionada la chica – Miguel tiene razón eres una cosita adorable – ella apretó sus mejillas como si fuera un bebé y Hiro resistió el impulso de morderla, la tía Cass solo rio ante eso.

-Mucho gusto Lorena – saludo ella.

-Lore tu mejor mesa por favor – dijo Miguel luego mirando a Baymax dijo – o donde el malvavisco gigante quepa me va también – la chica miro asombrada Baymax y de inmediato los llevo a una mesa con suficiente espacio para ellos cuatro.

-¿Entonces que van a querer? – pregunto ella.

-Tráeme dos órdenes de tus mejores tacos de cecina para mis amigos y a mí me traes dos de cabeza y tres de tripa por favor – ordeno la chica anoto en su libreta diligente – y tres aguas frescas – luego la chica miro al robot e hizo una mueca – él no come tranquila.

-Enseguida – sintió la joven y salió corriendo a traer su orden.

-Este lugar es pintoresco – sonrió su tía.

-¿Otra tía? – dijo sarcásticamente Hiro.

-¿Quién lore? – pregunto inocente – nah ella es la sobrina de Eugenia y la razón por la que me llaman sobrino – sonrió, Hiro entrecerró los ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería y eso no le gustó nada – creo que querían juntarnos pero Lore está enamorada de sus libros como tu Hiro – dijo bromista eso relajo un poco al chico – además es lesbiana – y toda la tensión se liberó al fin.

-Aquí tienes Miguel – dijo la chica llevando sus órdenes y aguas – algo mas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No por ahora cariño – le guiño un ojo, la chica solo sonrió coqueta y se alejó mientras Miguel vaciaba la salsa roja en uno de ellos y lo mordía con deleite –joder – gruño incuso con la boca abierta - ¡te amo Lore esta delicioso! – grito lanzándole besos.

-Si es lesbiana ¿porque andas mandándole tantos besos? – pregunto Hiro de mal humor mirando con reticencia el plato frente a él, pues ahí había cinco tacos de tortillas pequeñas extendidas con carne y algo verde y banco lo peor de todo lucia extremadamente grasoso, al menos el agua lucia bien aún que las hubieran servido en unas enormes copas de cristal.

-Son solo besos – dijo riendo pero Hiro solo negó con la cabeza - ¿a poco crees que se me van a acabar? – dijo con una ceja levantada – ni que fueran canicas – soltó en una risa, mas Hiro solo se enojó más y tomo su enorme copa para beber del agua lechosa que para su sorpresa estaba deliciosa, no sabía que era pero en definitiva le gustó mucho – se llama horchata chinito – dijo Miguel al ver su reacción – come también te gustara.

-Bueno estoy a favor de comer cosas nuevas – la mujer sonrió y diciendo eso vacío la misma cantidad de salsa roja en su taco como había visto a Miguel dándole una mordida, Miguel reacciono muy tarde.

-No espere – dijo pero esta ya lo había mordido y masticado empezando a llorar por lo picante que estaba.

-Tía Cass bebe – Hiro empujo la pajilla a su boca más Miguel negó, Baymax por su parte daba golpecitos a la mujer en su espalda con suavidad.

-Eso no sirve, tome chupe este limón – y empujo dicha fruta, un monto de lágrimas después, tos y maldiciones bajas la mujer estaba tranquila mirando la comida con desconfianza – lo siento mucho debí advertirle la salsa está un poco picosa.

-¿un poco? – dijo la mujer llorosa – ¿cómo puedes comer eso?

-Por qué es mexicano – dijo Hiro rodando los ojos antes de que Miguel pudiera hablar.

-Así es – sonrió el – aquí – dijo empujando la salsa verde – esta no pica mucho.

-Paso – dijo Hiro mas su tía se encogió de hombros y esta vez le puso muy poca a su taco.

Resulta que la salsa que no pica, picaba mucho pero no tanto como la que picaba, que ardía un chingo, al final Hiro solo comió dos tacos dado que lucían muy grasosos para su gusto, su tía comió toda su comida y Miguel hasta repitió, eso si Hiro necesito otra dulce agua porque era divina.

Al final la tía Cass había encontrado una vieja rocola o algo parecido cuya música era un repertorio muy extenso de distintos tipos de música, si había mariachi pero también salsa, cumbia y baladas, con canciones que hablaban de cosas tristes algunas no las entendían por que estaban en español pero definitivamente ella se había enamorado de la maquina incluso fue tan lejos como para levantar a Baymax y a Miguel a bailar con ella dado que Hiro no quiso, este no entendía como su tía podía bailar eso, no le vio el chiste.

-¿Con que alimentas a esa mujer que no se cansa? – dijo Miguel sentándose en su lugar junto a Hiro tras escapársele a la mujer que aun bailaba alrededor de un bamboleante Baymax.

-Dímelo tu – respondió Hiro con indiferencia como si no se hubiera estado riendo hace unos minutos al verlos bailar – pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo – y no Hiro no estaba siendo celoso.

-¿estas celoso de que robe a tu tía? – pregunto con una sonrisa adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Más bien preocupado – el desdén en su voz era obvio – podrías ser su hijo.

-Favor que me haces chinito- le guiño el ojo – pero un que no lo creas tengo 20 – Hiro le miro levantando una ceja, si Miguel había dicho algo sobre la legalidad pero no pensó que tuviera tantos años apenas si lucia mayor que él.

-¿Hablabas enserio sobre la legalidad cierto? – pregunto enarcando una ceja- e intentabas coquetear con Karmi – negó con la cabeza – desvergonzado.

-Que puedo decir – se encogió de hombros - me gustan tiernitas, tiernitas así como calabacitas – dijo apoyando su codo en la mesa y descansando su barbilla en esta para mirarle con una sonrisa, Hiro quiso sentirse indignado por sus palabras pero en lugar de eso su semblante serio solo duro un segundo pues de inmediato estallo en una suave risa que intento ocultar, sin mucho éxito desviando la mirada a su bebida - He escuchado cosas bellas, música exquisita pero esa risa tuya hasta ahora es mi favorita – soltó Miguel sin pensar mordiendo la pajilla de su copa.

Hiro dejo de reír entonces levanto su mirada suavemente para mirar al chico que no dejaba de llenarlo de elogios, era extraño, el calor en su pecho debió contagiar su rostro porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello carmín el cual se intensifico al verle sonreír aún más, Miguel por su parte no había querido decir eso, bueno si y no, se suponía que solo debía ser amigo de Hiro, ser amable, quizás realmente tenerlo de amigo y esa era su intención, palabra de hombre pero entonces el maldito chinito empezaba a sonreír así y batía sus pestañas luciendo completamente adorable, además Hiro era un niño, un bebé a comparación de él, pero bueno todo el mundo era un crio junto a él, Hiro volvió a desviar la mirada sorbiendo con fuerza su bebida haciendo ruiditos en un intento de atrapar las ultimas gotas del agua, "a la mierda" se dijo mentalmente, el chico era adorable y no le veía nada malo coquetear un poco además Hiro podía ser un niño pero definitivamente nunca pensaría otra cosa de él, de todas formas lo había visto ser igual de coqueto con todo el mundo en general, así que lo dejo pasar.

Se dijo que sería algo inofensivo, que no tendría importancia, un juego entre dos amigos y seguramente Hiro empezaría aburrirse y volver a ignorarlo como al principio, por eso continúo bromeando, pidiendo otra agua de manera coqueta a Lorena y enojándole apropósito, lo hizo reír y definitivamente se dejó disfrutar el momento, un recuerdo preciado imaginando que tenía una vida completamente normal.

-Entonces ¿quieres ver realmente en lo que trabajo? – pregunto Hiro sonriendo a Miguel su boca se cerró suavemente en la pajilla de su bebida y sorbió para ocultar la vergüenza que el rubor en sus mejillas delato.

-Claro – asintió Miguel mirando fijamente y concentrado la boca de Hiro no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol y sin embargo se sintió embriagado por el simple hecho de que este había regresado y reído de cada una de sus bromas - si tienes la paciencia para mostrarle a un idiota entonces sí.

-Soy un genio sr. Rivera – dijo tomando la pajilla entre sus dedos y sacando su lengua para tomar suavemente la gotita blanca que quedo en esta y tomarla con gusto – puedo totalmente explicarle sobre algo tan simple como las leyes de la robótica - dijo sonriendo a lo que Miguel no podía apartar su vista de esa jodida sonrisa – la cuestión es ¿si lo comprenderías o solo me harías perder mi tiempo? – tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Hare que valga la pena – respondió con voz grave, en serio no debió poner tanta salsa empezaba a acalorarse.

-Estoy seguro que si – sonrió Hiro levantándose – vamos.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto confundió dado que ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

-Aunque no lo creas hay gente trabajando – se encogió de hombros – las grandes ideas no tienen horario – sonrió animado – tía Cass – llamo a su tía que estaba en la pista bailando alrededor del enorme robot – vamos al Instituto ¿vienes? – pregunto deseoso que no fuera así.

-No chicos – negó ella acercándose con Baymax tras de ella – ya es tarde y creo que debería ir a casa – sonrió – pero vayan a divertirse – dijo animada palmeando el hombro de Hiro – cuídense.

-La acompañaremos a casa – dijo Miguel sonriendo.

-Baymax – hablo Hiro con voz autoritaria – lleva a tía Cass a casa y protégela.

-Entendido Hiro – dijo el robot mecánicamente.

-En ese caso – sonrió Miguel - lo cuidare con mi vida – hizo un saludo militar para hacer reír a la mujer – después de usted señor Hamada – cedió el paso, Hiro tomo lo último de su bebida y empezó a caminar.

Miguel sonriente dejo caer unos billetes en la mesa y salió detrás de Hiro quien seguía bromeando sobre todo ese día feliz de la vida, no tardaron en llegar a la escuela cuando el aroma de humo les inundo cuando salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía una horrible escena los recibió, el laboratorio donde todos los proyectos se encontraban, estaba en llamas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Como siempre digo si leeo sus comentarios a sí que "alitas de tinta" pasa la jodida imagen no te la quedes para ti sola!**

 **Este capítulo estuvo lleno de muchos coqueteos, demasiados.**

 **Nope no se coquetear.**

 **Aun no se daban cuenta que me gusta incendiar cosas? Pues ahora lo saben, solo en fic y cosas así no soy pirómana…**

 **Salsa de la que no pica y la que pica solo en México.**

 **Miguel intentando mejorar su relación con Hiro, no Miguel no lo hagas… bueno ya te chingaste.**

 **Ese instituto necesita una limpia urgente... en serio muchos desastres en él.**

 **Pueden encontrar las frases escondidas? les daré una pista Pedro infante y Tin Tan.**

 **Hiro dice que no quiere galletas por favor dejen gomitas en su lugar.**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una idea?**

 **Canciones?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Viejos amigos

**Notas: las frases eran "¿Y a poco crees que porque ando repartiendo besos, se me van a acabar? ¡Ni que fueran canicas!" Pedro Infante y "A mí me gustan, tiernitas, como las Calabacitas" Tin Tan obviamente las adapté, lo siento pero no soy buena con los coqueteos y piropos, otros me los invento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** **Viejos amigos**

Las llamas lo habían consumido todo, fue como un deja vu, las llamas, la escuela ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a hiperventilar, él no tenía problemas con las explosiones, ni los incendios era un jodido superhéroe pero estar en el mismo lugar rodeado de estudiantes, todo simplemente detono un amargo recuerdo en su mente, no reacciono hasta que Miguel a su lado lo sacudió preocupado Hiro jamás estuvo tan agradecido de verlo pues pudo aferrarse a sus brazos para no caer entonces un rayo veloz amarillo paso a su lado rompiendo definitivamente su ataque de pánico, no hubo muertes algunas y aun que llamaron a los bomberos, Hiro tuvo que fingir que no conocía a la súper heroína de color amarilla muy veloz, por suerte Honey apareció y apago el fuego con alguno de sus bombas químicas, más el daño ya había sido hecho.

A la mañana siguiente los bomberos seguían manteniendo el lugar cerrado buscando el dichoso origen del incendio, Hiro vio con tristeza así como otros estudiantes que todo por lo que habían trabajado ese año se fue a la mierda, la feria era mañana y no había ningún trabajo rescatable, esta tuvo que ser cancelada, al principio todos culparon a Hiro dado que él ya había causado un incendio antes, mas al ver lo destrozado que estuvo su proyecto, pero luego se confirmó que de hecho no estaba en el lugar antes y aceptaron que fue un muy trágico accidente, aun había uno que otro que insistía que el invento de Hiro era un fraude y por eso ocasiono el incendio para cancelar todo, más que nada eran chicos que habían escuchado a Karmi hablar sobre el fraude que era Hiro.

A Hiro pudo importarle menos todo su trabajo y el de sus amigos destrozado, lo peor no tenía un respaldo así que todo se perdió, su tía intento animarlo con sus amadas alitas picantes, incluso Miguel, pero por primera vez se sintió como un fracasado, esa feria era su oportunidad, si Alistair Krei le había asegurado miles de veces que tenía un lugar en su compañía que solo dijera el momento y zaz laboratorio con lo último para sus inventos, pero Hiro quería ganarlo, terminar la escuela hacer su pasantía y todo como un chico normal por lo que se sintió como un fracaso al ver que no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando Miguel lo invito al centro comunitario quiso salir.

Por su parte Miguel fue muy curioso Hiro había mencionado que no había forma de que una falla eléctrica causara el daño y otra cosa más Honey estaba segura de haber instalado retardantes en todo el laboratorio como una medida extra de precaución estos solo no se activaron por el humo, ni siquiera las precauciones tomadas por la escuela funcionaron, como si simplemente fueran desactivadas, era extraño las circunstancias por lo que Miguel no pudo dejar de pensar que algo raro pasaba así que nuevamente regreso a la escuela a investigar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Dante esperándolo en donde los laboratorios personales estaban, desde ayer exactamente habían terminado la cuarentena y estaban abiertos nuevamente por lo que Miguel entro a hurtadillas fue extraño entrar nuevamente a ese lugar que brillaba como un hospital impecable y eso le dio más mala espina, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, había una electricidad extraña en la atmosfera, escucho un ruido pequeño y después Dante salió corriendo por el pasillo deteniéndose en una puerta, el casi esperaba estar equivocado.

Hiro Hamada, decía la puerta dándole ganas de gritar, tenía razón el poltergeist estaba detrás de Hiro, tal vez por eso ataco a Karmi para que lo culparan, de alguna forma este ente se había molestado con él y ahora estaba destruyendo su laboratorio como si destruir media escuela no fuera suficiente, con cuidado abrió la puerta solo para notar como una niña pequeña tiraba todo objeto en la habitación.

-Hey tu – llamo pues no esperaba ver a una niña, la chica se detuvo entonces giro lentamente la cabeza y Miguel confundido inclino la cabeza – ¿karmi? – preguntó por qué aquella chica era una versión más joven de Karmi y definitivamente todo hizo clic entonces – maldición no – la niña grito entonces todo su rostro deformándose a una mueca de terror, piel pálida y grisácea se convirtió enormes pozos negros donde deberían estar sus ojos, la oscuridad remplazó su boca – ¡puta madre! – grito cuando el impacto del ataque lo golpea contra la pared, miles de papeles salieron volando entonces, libros arrancados de sus páginas y miles de bocetos volando contra él, las piezas robóticas y demás no se hicieron esperar todos atacándoles.

Miguel solo cerro los brazos sobre su rostro cubriéndose, esto estaba mal no era un poltergeist normal como los que atrapaba siempre, no era un fantasma de alguien muerto que podía enviar al descansar en paz, no, esto era un ente creado a partir de un ser vivo, energía negativa acumulada por una persona viva y expulsada dictada por sus emociones, era muy peligroso y casi siempre lastimaba a su propio anfitrión, lo que explicaba por qué el saboteo contra Karmi y el ataque en su propia casa, esa niña había formado durante años esa energía y ahora gracias al coma había tomado más fuerza.

Miguel salto justo a tiempo antes de que un escritorio golpeara contra él, rodando en el suelo se puso a salvo contra una pared al lado de la puerta y cubrió sus oídos ante otro chillido de terror de la niña, Dante ladraba a su lado incesantemente enfrentando al espectro amenazante, un enorme guante que parecía ser del tamaño de Baymax salió volando entonces golpeando al perro que chillo dolido, Miguel de inmediato se acercó a su compañero y tras revisarlo que no estaba herido palmeo su cabeza con cariño.

-¡Suficiente! - grito levantándose y parándose en la puerta – ¡es suficiente karmi! – y su voz se volvió grave, el ente se congelo entonces, sus facciones volvieron a convertirse en las de una niña y con terror retrocedió, y no era para menos, Miguel ya no lucia humano, bajo su capucha para que esta viera un cráneo completamente blanco brillante, ojos completamente negros y dientes sin carne alguna – solo para – dijo la voz aun grave al momento de levantar su huesuda mano, el ente retrocedió otro paso dándose cuenta de quien tenía al frente, Miguel no era la muerte misma pero era lo más cercano en ese lugar, por lo regular sus palabras lograban tranquilizar a los espíritus, a aquellos que querían escuchar, en otros la mayoría estaban tan dolidos y eran tan violentos que Miguel debía llevarlo a la fuerza al otro lado.

Pero Karmi no estaba muerta y si la obligaba a cruzar recolectaría su alma, no, negó con la cabeza, Karmi no estaba lista para morir aun no, él lo sabía, no pregunten por que era una sensación que fue agudizando durante los años de hacer ese trabajo, tenía que detenerla si pero no de esa forma.

-Tienes que ir a casa niña – llamo otra vez sobresaltándola tratando de no lucir muy amenazante, pero un esqueleto en sudadera no era exactamente tranquilizador – te llevare a casa – insistió, el ente con cuidado y con miedo debatió antes de tomar su mano con suavidad en cuanto la sostuvo, todo el dolor de este desapareció y Miguel sonrió cálidamente, se giró entonces para mirar a Dante y tocar el marco de la puerta con su otra mano, este se ilumino de inmediato, al cruzar por este se encontraron en el hospital – ve – ordeno con suavidad empujándole al cuerpo de la chica que dormida entre tubos conectados a su cuerpo – es hora de despertar Karmi – dijo, la niña pareció dudosa miro a la chica en su cama y a Miguel y negó con la cabeza – no tengas miedo – tato de tranquilizarle, nadie te culpa – sonrió animándola – vamos.

El ente asintió entonces, se acercó a la cama y miro a la joven acostada sonrió para después ver a Miguel y pegar su frente contra esta, en instantes la niña se desvaneció en una luz blanca, Miguel esperaba que karmi despertara más siguió igual, suspiro al ver que tardaría un poco más en despertar pero sonrió tras un buen trabajo hecho, se giró entonces para regresar cuando noto que el portal se había cerrado y que de hecho era humano otra vez.

Un humano invasor en el cuarto de una niña en coma, fantástico, Miguel se dispuso a escapar poniéndose su capucha cuando un papel cayo de esta, ni siquiera la miro solo la hizo bolita y guardo en su bolsillo, había algo más importante ahora.

Llego a casa molido finalmente había logrado encargarse del poltergeist que amenazaba a Hiro y a una chica inocente así que estaba feliz, Miguel se dejó caer finalmente en su cama, Dante ladro a su lado el perro había regresado a casa en cuanto lo vio desaparecer con Karmi, traidor y este se levantó para darle algo de comer, tenía hambre también pero estaba mucho más cansado por lo que solo quito sus zapatos y lanzo a la cama otra vez, Dante volvió a ladrar regañándole por dormir con la ropa puesta, el suspiro pero tenía razón se quitó la sudadera roja y la lanzo por algún lado.

A la mañana siguiente uso agua fría para despertar mejor esa mañana durante su ducha y comió los restos de china sospechosos en el refrigerador, pero otra vez no le importo, salió por la ventana cuando al empezar a caminar por el callejón sintió frio, metió las manos en sus bolsillos notando un papel, era el mismo que se pegó a su ropa tras el encuentro con el poltergeist, anoche no había tendió tiempo de verlo pero si esto pertenecía a Hiro debía devolverlo, lo desdobló por curiosidad notando como era lo que parecía era el diseño de un traje muy parecido a los superhéroes de los comics, sabía que era familiar, lo había visto antes pero no pudo ubicarlo, se encogió de hombros dando se cuenta que ya era muy tarde y salió corriendo en dirección al trabajo guardando el papel ya se lo entregaría más tarde pensó.

Él no lo hizo ese día, ni al siguiente tampoco.

* * *

Tras llegar al trabajo noto como su jefa intentaba sin éxito alguno sacar a su sobrino de la habitación y como buen chico quiso ayudar.

-No te esfuerces Miguel – suspiro su tía – Hiro no quiere bajar – negó – dios otra vez no – murmuro cubriendo su rostro, no quería que su niño volviera a cerrarse nuevamente, esa vez no era tan grave pero en definitiva sabía que de alguna forma Hiro se culpaba, todo había sido muy extraño y ahora esto.

-Creo que puedo pensar en algo – dijo decidido - ¿puedo? – pregunto y la mujer solo asintió cualquier cosa para que Hiro no entrara nuevamente a su trance de ermitaño– ¿Hiro? ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo Miguel.

-Vete – gruño este desde la puerta negándose a abrirla, Miguel solo tomo eso como un reto y Hiro suspiro al escuchar paso alejarse pero estos nuevamente volvieron a escucharse de regreso.

" _Déjame verte llorando_

 _Déjame estar a tu lado_

 _Cerquita de tu alma_

 _Juntito al dolor"_

Hiro se sobresaltó entonces levantándose de la cama al escuchar aquellas notas y la voz de Miguel cantándole detrás de la puerta incluso se pegó más a la puerta para poder escucharle cantar atraído por su voz, no quería ser feliz, no lo merecía y sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico idiota insistiendo para que abriera la puerta.

" _Déjame verte llorando_

 _Quiero secar este llanto_

 _Que estas derramando_

 _Por un mal amor"_

Ok eso fue sucinte el no lloraba por un amor, Hiro abrió la puerta de golpe y Miguel cayo de espalda al suelo, parece ser que estaba recargado en la puerta mientras tocaba.

-No estoy llorando por un mal amor – gruño.

-Lo sé – sonrió bobalicón con aquella bella sonrisa que Hiro odiaba-amaba tanto – pero te hice abrir la puerta – dijo triunfador al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Hiro.

-¿No tienes platos que limpiar? – pregunto molesto.

-¿Y tú, inventos ridículos por hacer? – pregunto igualmente – ¿o vas a seguir llorando por los rincones?

-No estoy llorando –suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría eso - ¿Qué quieres Miguel?

-Saber cómo estas – dijo finalmente levantándose y bajando la guitarra a un costado suyo – tía Cass está preocupada – Hiro bufo ante eso y salió a sentarse a la cama cruzado de brazos, Miguel tomo eso como una invitación a entrar y de igual forma se sentó a su lado – también estoy preocupado – dijo y Hiro le miro confundido por aquellas palabras – sé que no has contestado las llamas de Honey y bueno – y ahí estaba otra vez Honey dios Miguel tenia siempre que mencionarla, amaba a su amiga pero últimamente odiaba escucharle decir su nombre por lo que frunció su nariz molesto – aquí – dijo el tocado ente sus cejas – aunque luces adorable haciendo eso – Hiro se retiró al instante al sentir su dedo tocarle – me gusta más cuando sonríes – termino en una sonrisa y Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez así de extraño, como mariposas en su estómago y sonrojarse por sus palabras – aun que tu imitación de un tomate es genial también – dijo burlón.

-Eres un idiota – Hiro lo empujo de la cama rodando los ojos, mas no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y ese es el Hiro que más me gusta – dijo Miguel entre risas - ¿quieres que toque otra canción para ti? – dijo sentándose en el suelo y meneando las cejas – para entrar en ambiente.

-No sé qué ambientes quieras – negó Hiro – pero ya es suficiente de canciones – Miguel lo miro indignado por esto – ¿qué tal un videojuego en su lugar? – y dijo eso levantándose para tomar uno de los controles.

-Oh chinito prepárate para tener tu lindo trasero pateado – dijo Miguel aceptando el control.

-Ya lo veremos Mariachi – término con un tono mucho más burlón sentándose también en el suelo.

Abajo en el café, Cass suspiro tras escuchar las risas de sus chicos, miro a Baymax que la saludo y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno baymax creo que perdí a mi ayudante por el resto de la tarde – le sonrió ella – ¿listo para ayudarme? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ayudar me hace un mejor asistente médico – fue su respuesta, lo que complació a la mujer quien le puso un mandil de inmediato y comenzaron a atender las mesas hasta que Baymax tiro algunas mesas al no poder pasar entre ellas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato con el hombre cuyo café se había derramado en sus pantalones por el bamboleo de la mesa – le traeré otro enseguida – y sacando una taza de prácticamente de la nada sirvió otra taza de café en ese instante.

-Gracias Cass – dijo amablemente el señor – lo siento – se disculpó al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta totalmente avergonzado – yo escuche a su hijo llamarle así.

-¿hijo? – pregunto confundida – Hiro – se respondió a si misma – él es mi sobrino – negó con la cabeza – está bien los clientes no acostumbran llamarme por mi nombre olvídelo – sonrió ella.

-¿No hijo entonces? – pregunto con un brillo peculiar en el rostro.

-No solo un sobrino ladrón de trabajadores de medio tiempo – murmuro lo último molesta.

-Hiro no es un ladrón – Baymax pareció escucharla porque salió en defensa de su paciente/amigo/compañero de lucha contra el crimen – tiene un amplio respeto por las leyes y espera que se cumplan – la mujer suspiro en su dirección rodo los ojos.

-Es una expresión – dijo ella – no importa – volvió su expresión al cliente – le traeré un bagel de cortesía – y diciendo esto salió corriendo para traerle dicho pan.

-Es Dave – murmuro el hombre en cuanto el bagel estuvo frente a él llamando la atención de la mujer – mi nombre es Dave – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Dave – sonrió ella – soy Cassidy pero eso ya lo sabias obviamente me acabas de llamar hace un momento – empezó a balbucear – lo que sea por complacer a un cliente regular a quien por cierto agradecemos su preferencia – un golpe de algo rompiéndose se escuchó entonces y ella dejo de hablar - ¡yo voy! – grito como costumbre alejándose del cliente para nuevamente entrar en el caos de servir ella sola en su café, más vale que Hiro aprecie el sacrifico de prestarle a su Miguel.

Mientras ellos jugaron videojuegos toda la tarde Miguel perdió el tiempo y cuando la tía Cass fue a ver que sucedía escuchar a su sobrino reír fue suficiente para no querer interrumpir, fue ya muy tarde y solo porque la mujer apareció en la puerta con bocadillos y que afuera ya había oscurecido que Miguel se levantó de golpe para salir corriendo ante el ladrido incesante de Dante en la ventana, Hiro no quiso decirlo pero no quería verlo irse.

La sonrisa en su rostro no pudo desaparecer aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente Karmi despertó del coma.

* * *

Hiro estaba de un extraño buen humor había bajado de su cuarto con felicidad y ni siquiera los coqueteos "molestos" de Miguel lo pusieron de mal humor de hecho cuándo el chico lo llamo la perfección andante Hiro empujo suavemente a Miguel para tomar su bagel y salir de ahí a sus clases, ese día fue de los buenos los laboratorios personales fueron entregados y aun que la feria se canceló Hiro decidió volver a empezar de cero concentrarse en sus clases y tal vez empezar un nuevo proyecto, ni siquiera el desorden en su laboratorio vandalizado le quito el buen humor.

Si fue extraño pero pensó que habían sido algunos alumnos culpándole sobre el incendio ya que todavía había susurros a su alrededor y el ambiente era deprimente por Karmi mas no podía evitar sentirse feliz, entonces durante el almuerzo con sus amigos todo se arruino.

-Te juro que escuche música Honey no fue mi imaginación – repitió Fred levantando los brazos – vamos Gogo apóyame

-Lo siento Fred – dijo la joven reventando una burbuja de chicle- yo no escuche nada – negó ella.

-¿pero lo escuche? – insistió.

-¿de qué hablan? – pregunto Hiro acercándose curioso.

-Sobre la patrulla de anoche – suspiro Honey – no pudimos evitarlo – empezó ella y lucia realmente triste.

-¿evitar que? – pregunto más confundido.

-No viste las noticias – dijo Wasabi buscando en su teléfono para mostrarle – aquí mira.

Hiro tomo el teléfono aquella noticia que hizo que su buen humor desapareciera empezó a reproducirse, al parecer anoche durante la madrugada un viejo almacén en los muelles se había incendiado y derrumbado dando como resultado la muerte de dos personas, en el video se podía ver una grabación de cómo sus amigos Gogo, Fred y Honey quienes tenían patrulla esa noche trataban de sofocar el fuego y rescatar a los civiles.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto totalmente serio su buen humor esfumado.

-Parecía un problema normal – empezó Honey – iba extinguir el fuego empecé con un retardante pero entonces – suspiro.

-Hubo una explosión no sabíamos que aún había gente atrapada y simplemente no pude llegar a tiempo con ellos, era sacar a Fred de ahí quien mantenía la estructura en pie con su fuerza – señalo dado que el chico vestido de dinosaurio sostuvo un pilar clave en el almacén para sacar a los trabajadores nocturnos – creí que todos habían salido realmente no escuche nada más y entonces tuve que salir con Fred.

-Te digo que había música – insistió Fred – era suave y tranquila y ese aroma extraño, dulce – insisto el joven súper héroe – justo antes de que Gogo me sacara de ahí el aroma se intensifico y luego.

-Llevabas una máscara –señalo Wasabi – no podías oler nada además era un almacén de partes robóticas no había nada que pudiera causar el aroma dulce que mencionas – le aclaro – y la música menos.

-Estoy seguro de lo que escuche – se cruzó de brazos el rubio de mal humor, Gogo solo negó a su lado y Hiro volvió a ver el teléfono donde la noticia se repetía.

Dos muertos, había dos personas que no podría salvar y aun que Fred siguió dando insistiendo en aquella música y aroma no fue hasta que entraron a la cafetería de su tía y Miguel puso una taza de té frente a Hiro con una sonrisa muy coqueta que Fred señalo su taza como la fuente del extraño aroma muy parecido a lo de anoche.

Hiro miro su taza y observo el mismo color naranja además del pétalo flotando sobre esta, un té especial que Miguel solo preparaba para él según su tía ya que lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse, intento negarlo y simplemente no prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Fred pero entonces su tía hizo sonar un video mostrándoselo a una de las clientas que era su amiga, el video de la fiesta de cumpleaños tomado por Baymax y ahí Fred volvió a gritar "eureka".

-Una guitarra – dijo Fred aplaudiendo – eso fue lo que escuche una guitarra pero no eléctrica – Hiro no pudo dejar pasar más eso, una era una accidente dos eran coincidencia, tres un patrón el miro detenidamente a Miguel que pareció absorto a la conversación y definitivamente ya no estaba de buen humor.

La sospecha regreso en ese instante.

* * *

Si había algo que Hiro amaba tanto como la ciencia eran sus patrullas nocturnas, era mucho más fáciles que ayudar en el día, a la luz del día siempre había gente curiosa vigilando sus pasos, no es que no cediera ayudar a quien pudiera en un segundo gracias a lo portátil de su traje guardado en su brazalete Hiro podía transformarse en un superhéroe en 0.5 segundos que Baymax llegara con él era otra cosa pero por lo regular siempre estaba con él, lo malo durante el día siempre había gente grabándole con sus dispositivos o policías intentando interrogarle y todo el mundo esperaba conocer quién era en realidad incluso se había llevado invasiones a su espacio personal de chicas rescatadas que terminaban en besos sobre su casco, Karmi había sido una de ellas, gracias a el por este casco, así que Hiro intentaba hacer lo suyo lo más rápido que podía e irse de ahí antes de ser abrumado con fotografías, preguntas o besos de sus "fans", Fred amaba esa atención, Wasabi también aun que él era bueno ocultándolo al menos Gogo estaba de su parte y también le resultaba molesto, Honey ella era un traidora que pensaba que era dulce.

Por eso la noche era su momento favorito del día para patrullar, sobrevolar su zona con Baymax, cuidar y proteger y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que huir de la escena podía simplemente quedarse y revisar el lugar por más pistas, como amaba la patrulla nocturna, había empezado esa patrulla Wasabi en el comunicador bromeaba con él o simplemente estaban discutiendo esos arreglos nuevos para su traje o el del Fred, enserio otra vez el chico tenia cada idea disparatada.

Wasabi murmuro algo sobre unos chicos sospechosos en un callejón pero se negó a tener su ayuda, Hiro sabía que estaría bien no era como si Wasabi no supiera cuidarse por lo que le deseo buena suerte siguió su vigilancia rodeando la ciudad, Bymax hablo entonces señalo en dirección al enorme puente colgante de la ciudad donde un automóvil pareció perder el control recuperándolo de inmediato, Hiro vio entonces dos figuras borrosas parecían al borde de este.

"van a causar un accidente" pensó Hiro por lo que apuro a Baymax a ponerse al día y llegar a tiempo antes de que alguno callera por el puente o un auto realmente chocara atropellándoles lo cual era seguro dado que parecían acercarse nuevamente al carril, un enorme tráiler se impactó entonces justo en el lugar donde había estados las dos figuras volcándose, Hiro ladro ordenes separándose de Baymax para sacar al conductor mientras el robot detenía a los demás automóviles para no causar un efecto domino.

Vio al conductor desmayado en la cabina por lo que usando su fuerza forzó la puerta doblándola lo suficiente para sacar al hombre y ponerle a salvo, entonces recordando a los dos hombres llamo a Baymax para darle al herido y salir en busca de las otras dos personas, no creía que pudieran sobrevivir a tal choque pero de nuevo su trabajo era asegurarse, el enorme robot lo detuvo diciéndole que era muy peligroso pero el insistió en las dos personas entonces Baymax dijo algo que lo confundió.

"El conductor del camión es el único herido en este accidente Hiro, no había más personas involucradas"

Las palabras se sintieron como un bandejaso de agua helada pues él estaba seguro que vio algo, asintiendo al robot dado que sus sensores nunca se equivocan se dio la vuelta para llevar al hombre a la ambulancia que ya estaba ahí, entonces un aroma dulzón lleno el ambiente, giro bruscamente reconociéndole apenas, su casco por lo regular tenía un filtro, el humo o gases tóxicos podían dañarle por lo que añadieron uno de estos, lo malo era que muchos no podían entenderle cuando hablaba con él por lo que su casco subía hasta su nariz cada que necesitara comunicarse con un oficial de policía así que mientras entregaba el herido a un paramédico su casco subió y el aroma lo golpeo.

Ni siquiera termino de hablar con el hombre solo regreso dos pasos al accidente al dar un tercer paso Baymax lo jalo del hombro y una gran explosión envolvió el camión, el humo y fuego lo cubrió todo, los policías ladraban órdenes y Baymax que había sido integrado con un extinguidor lanzo la espuma ayudado un poco.

Entre las llamas restantes, entre el humo negro y chispas avivadas por el viento nocturno Hiro puede jurar que vio alguien, ahí en medio del caos había un hombre, su capucha ceniza cubría su rostro a sus pies había otro hombre parecía inconsciente pues la mano, una huesuda mano lo sostenía de su camisa, la capucha se levantó lentamente y por una fracción de segundo Hiro observo lo que era un cráneo de cuencas vacías que parecían helarle el alma un dedo se elevó entonces, huesudo y blanco brillante poniéndose en sus dientes en un signo mundial de silencio, tan pronto como le observo toda la visión se esfumo en una lluvia de pétalos naranja, él puede jurar que incluso escucho el ladrar de un perro.

No hubo nada, cuando el fuego se extinguió, cuando los bomberos llegaron a revisar el asunto Hiro ya estaba parado donde la figura desapareció, solo encontró un pétalo, uno naranja chamuscado, tras llegar a casa y revisar el video en los recuerdos de Baymax pudo verlo, él no lo imagino ahí había dos figuras justo antes del choque, el no pudo descubrí quienes eran y los sensores de Baymax no encontraron señales de vida aparte del conductor, era como si no existieran.

Miguel por su parte gruño lanzando su sudadera negra a la basura apenas la había comprado y ya estaba inútil tras el impacto de un camión, como odiaba los días así, se suponía que sería fácil tratar con el espíritu de un suicida del puente que se aparecía cada siete años causando graves choques uno detrás de otro por lo que era su única oportunidad, cuando finalmente logro acorralarlo el maldito hizo que un tráiler le pasara por encima por suerte lo atrapo a tiempo, entonces busco el alma de aquel desdichado que conducía encontrando para su sorpresa que había sido salvado, sintió curiosidad además de que iba a reclamar su alma más la muerte apareció sobre la cabeza del hombre negándole, así que Miguel suspirando sabiendo que este era uno de ellos, de las pocas muertes que podían ser evitadas por lo que podía vivir, él se encogió de hombros regresando a buscar a su encargo y decidido a llevarlo al mundo de los muertos directamente.

Tomo al hombre que ya estaba tirado a sus pies y suspirado se levantó ajusto su capucha ya destruida y levanto su mano para tronar sus dedos y entrar al otro mundo cuando se sintió observado levanto la cabeza para ver a un tipo en un traje extraño, como esos superhéroes de comic, como un astronauta purpura esterilizado, el hombre tenía la mitad de su rostro descubierto y realmente parecía que lo miraba, Miguel pensó que era estúpido creer que lo conocía, levanto su mirada una vez más esta vez asegurándose que lo viera para asustarlo, más al no verlo huir levanto su dedo a sus labios para callarle y trono los dedos de su otra mano desapareciendo en una lluvia de pétalos junto a su acompañante, Dante ladro a su lado al escucharle llegar al otro mundo y Miguel sonrió llevo al hombre jalándole de su camisa hasta donde esperaría hasta que la muerte decidiera si dejarlo ahí o en el infierno dado su tendencia a causar accidéntenles cada siete años.

* * *

 _Yo soy el mismo de siempre_

 _Sigue sangrando la herida_

 _Que un día de la vida_

 _Me dio tu querer_

 _Sigo buscando consuelo_

 _Sigo pidiéndole al cielo_

 _Que seas en mi vida_

 _Lo que ya no fue_

* * *

Hiro despertó en su habitación, la noche anterior había sido extraña, con este ser extraño y el aroma, el mismo aroma que Fred insistía haber olido, el mismo que encontró en la casa abandonada, mas confundido que nunca bajo al café, suspiro al notar que su tía estaba atendiendo mesas y entro a la cocina buscando una café, Miguel lo vio entonces saludo mientras sacaba algo del horno y el solo respondió con una suave sonrisa tentativa, ellos eran amigos, o algo así, aún era extraño, Hiro no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto pero era agradable, entonces Miguel choco con él, tan perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que estaba parado en la puerta, hubo una breve disculpa muy diferente a la vez que se conocieron, Hiro iba a abrir la boca cuando lo noto.

El dulzón aroma naciendo de Miguel, pero el joven ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta colocando los bagels en el mostrador dejándole confundido, no hubo té especial, ahora, volvió a la cocina y no encontró otra fuente de ese aroma, solo Miguel, el extraño aroma que provenía de él.

Hiro salió de ahí muy confundido pero restándole importancia, no fue hasta que más tarde Fred apareció en su laboratorio quejándose sobre que nunca nadie le prestaba atención y como siempre terminaban dándosela ya que algo malo pasaba que Hiro recordó entonces lo de Miguel.

-Baymax – dijo el joven – investiga lo siguiente, número de seguro social, cuantas bancarias, dirección lo que sea que encuentres de Miguel Rivera – pidió mirando al robot que pareció confundido un segundo pero luego asintió.

-Buscando a Miguel Rivera – dijo mecánicamente.

-Wow – dijo Fred dejando de dar vueltas en su silla y acercándose – ¿porque la revisión de antecedentes? – pregunto curioso – esto definitivamente es un grado muy diferente de acoso – sonrió – siempre es más fácil preguntarle ¿sabes? – dijo bromista – en lugar de investigarlo como un acosador – Hiro solo rodo los ojos ante esto porque Fred no entendía – sé que te gusta pero lo normal es…

-Él no me gusta – lo interrumpió Hiro alarmado sintiendo enrojecer – solo estoy – tartamudeo por suerte Baymax hablo entonces.

-Eh terminado la búsqueda de Miguel Rivera – dijo levantando una mano y su pantalla iluminada – no hay datos existente para Miguel Rivera, pero hay 158 coincidencias para Miguel Rivera Jr, 170 Miguel Rivera Méndez, 84 Miguel Antonio Rivera – y el robot empezó a nombrar a otros tipos que definitivamente no eran el Miguel que buscaba.

-Está bien baymax – suspiro el chico – gracias.

-Esto sí que es interesante – dijo Fred esta vez serio – Miguel no está en la base de datos, como si no existiera, el villano con una identidad falsa se hace amigo de los superhéroes y enamora al más joven de ellos – murmuro sospechoso – justo como en capitán fancy # 169 – dijo alarmado – solo queda algo por hacer.

-Fred basta – lo silencio Hiro – estoy seguro que Miguel no es un súper villano.

-Eso es lo que dijo capitán fancy antes de ser atrapado y casi derretido en acido – dijo alterado, pero Hiro solo suspiro cansado – bien ¿cómo explicas que no exista?

-Tía Cass tiene razón – suspiro cansado – Miguel es ilegal y bueno por eso la identificación falsa – dijo cansado.

-Aun así es muy extraño – dijo Fred sospechoso.

-Y por eso Heathcliff lo investigara – dijo Hiro mirando a Fred desde que el padre de Fred fue convencido para actualizar su base de datos y conectarla con la red era una verdadera mina de información – vamos Fred tienes acceso a más información que Baymax investiga y separa lo innecesario, confió en ti – dijo mirándolo fijamente como si fuera una misión súper secreta de mucha importancia.

-Lo hare de inmediato pequeño Hiro – sonrió este – no permitiré que nadie te rompa el corazón al intentar destruirnos – Hiro rodo los ojos pero asintió para no quitarle el ánimo – iré ahora mismo – y con eso salió de la habitación, Hiro noto también que debía ir a clases volteo a ver a Baymax pero este seguía sacando más y más resultados de la búsqueda por lo que negó con la cabeza y lo dejo ahí, cinco minutos después de salir la pantalla en el estómago de Baymax se detuvo al finalizar la búsqueda.

-19 resultados para Miguel Rivera año 2020 – dijo el robot a la nada y empezó a reproducir un video, en el un chico apareció, Miguel en un traje de charro rojo en un escenario, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras el entonaba una canción – hola – dijo entonces el robot al notar la figura en la habitación, una hermosa mujer rubia – soy baymax debo pedirle que salga - dijo con cortesía el video aun reproduciéndose pero en silencio - no está autorizada para entrar … – las palabras de baymax se cortaron la mujer entonces puso su mano en el estómago, junto donde el rostro de Miguel sonreía este se congelo entonces para luego apagarse, el robot pareció jadear entonces se apagó por completo.

Cuando Hiro regreso baymax estaba apagado, en el lugar donde lo había dejado parecía estar reiniciándose lentamente, el confundido miro a su amigo preocupado, entonces al girarse lo noto un pequeño pétalo, naranja intenso, justo como los demás, y aun que no había aroma eso no puedo evitar pensar en Miguel, en el aire la dulce fragancia no existía en su lugar había incienso, un fuerte aroma a soledad que le recordaba la muerte, la misma sensación durante el funeral de Tadashi.

* * *

Esa noche Miguel salió tarde del trabajo, Hiro fue muy inusualmente curioso sobre la música y le pidió mostrarle su instrumento y no, no fue albur el chico realmente parecía interesado en su guitarra y su tía feliz de escuchar a Miguel tocar lo animo, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvo que despegarse del chico, a la salida la amable mujer agradeció por estar tan pendiente a su sobrino de todo corazón y lo despidió con calidez, Miguel solo abrazo más la correa de su guitarra y sonrió le encantaba esa mujer realmente.

No fue hasta tres calles más adelante que Miguel se dio cuenta que era seguido, al principio pensó que sería un ladrón idiota y ya empezaba a creer que lo apuñalarían esa noche o dispararían, o el que sabe sorprendentemente aun cuando se detuvo para ser alcanzado, si iba a ser asaltado bien podía ser ya su perseguidor no lo alcanzo, bien entonces no era un ladrón tal vez, por lo que empezó a correr y escuchando los ruidos detrás de él se ocultó en un callejón para atrapar al idiota que lo seguía.

El supuesto no tardo en pasar por el callejón por lo que Miguel lo tomo del brazo y empujo contra la pared sacándole el aire y con un brazo en su cuello amenazo con asfixiarlo.

-¿Por qué carajos me estas siguiendo? – pregunto con voz ronca nada de la amable que siempre usaba.

-Me estas lastimando – jadeo su perseguidor y entonces noto que su perseguidor era un chico muy familiar.

-¿Hiro? – dijo confundido soltándole, el aludido empezó a toser para aclararse la garganta y tomar aire - ¿me estas siguiendo? – volvió a preguntar ahora más tranquilo.

-No – mintió el joven tras recuperarse – solo salí a caminar – se encogió de hombros tras sacudirse su playera, por las prisas de seguirlo olvido tomar su chaqueta.

-Claro – dijo dudoso cruzándose de brazos – sales a caminar a las diez de la noche en este vecindario – levanto una ceja pues realmente no era un buen lugar.

-No es mi primera vez aquí – dijo como si nada y era verdad, estar en ese distrito no lo era ahí es donde después de todo se llevaban a cabo las peleas de robot a la que ya no iba, tan seguido.

-Escucha definitivamente no debes andar por aquí de noche es peligroso para un niño– le recrimino el moreno - ¿buscas que te apuñalen o algo? – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijo molesto por ser tratado como un niño.

-Bueno claro que en importa Hiro – rodo los ojos – no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a esa linda carita – le guiño un ojo y Hiro sintió enrojecer su rostro, dios estaba tan avergonzado por esto, tan confundido con este chico que aun con sus malos tratos seguía siendo agradable y tal vez Gogo tenía razón, después de todo Miguel siempre lo apoyaba en todo le había llevado a ese centro comunitario y comer los tacos más picosos que jamás había probado, dios era un imbécil Miguel era un buen chico y tal vez si le interesaba y aquí estaba el siguiéndolo como si fuera un criminal, tal vez eran coincidencias imposibles, debía definitivamente borrar esas tonterías de su cabeza y ser igual de amable, Hiro sonrió suavemente dejándose guiar por Miguel quien le había tomado de la mano y jalaba para llevarle tal vez de vuelta a casa – tu tía Cass va a matarme- empezó a parlotear más Hiro solo se quedó mirando el fuerte mentón del chico como sus ojos brillaban bajo las luces de colores de la ciudad y aquel mismo e extraño sentimiento le invadió otra vez, nunca jamás alguien se había esforzado tanto para llamar su atención como lo hacía Miguel – no debí aceptar cuando me pidió mantener un ojo en ti – murmuro para sí pero Hiro lo escucho totalmente.

-¿Qué? – pregunto deteniéndose.

-Nada camina – ordeno pero este se soltó de su agarre y cruzo de brazos no dispuesto a irse hasta que tuviera una explicación - Bien – suspiro - cuando nos conocimos creí que eras un idiota – Hiro lucio ofendido por esto – pero tu tía Cass me explico algunas cosas y pidió que cuidara de ti – se encogió de hombros – acepte porque ella dijo y cito "Hiro jamás ha podido hacer amigos de su edad por sí mismo, ha dependido de Tadashi todo el tiempo y desde que se fue su pequeño mundo no ha cambiado" – cito, Hiro se quedó callado entendiendo esto – estaba preocupada porque no tenías más amistades con las que ser un chico normal – suspiro – supongo que pensó que te ayudaría no hablar de ciencia todo el tiempo.

Miguel siguió hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hiro, dios había sido tan estúpido, obviamente Miguel no estaba interesado en él, de hecho su tía Cass le había pedido que lo cuidara, ella le había conseguido un amigo porque era tan inútil para conseguir uno, debió saberlo, siempre necesito de otros para relacionarse, primero fue Tadashi, después de todo su equipo no era más que los amigos de su hermano que sintieron lastima del niño solitario, y ahora Miguel, quien fue prácticamente obligado por su jefa para ser su amigo de juegos, por eso se esforzaba tanto en caerle bien, por eso tanto interés.

Debió verlo venir, Hiro era un genio para la ciencia pero un fracaso total con la interacción humana, dos años en la universidad y sus únicos amigos eran los mismos cuatro sujetos, ni siquiera había logrado hacer amistad con karmi y eso que la chica tenía el mismo estreñimiento emocional que él, ante esta nueva revelación Hiro retrocedió un par de pasos impactado y dolido por esto, porque Miguel no quería ser su amigo, solo obedecía a su tía.

-Mierda – gruño Miguel al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado todo eso – Hiro no es lo que estás pensando.

-Lamento ser una imposición - dijo en respuesta – pero tranquilo le diré a mi tía que eres mi mejor amigo aunque no sea verdad – dijo apretando los dientes – no necesitas esforzarte y soportarme todo el tiempo – y Miguel intento acercarlo pero este retrocedió más y salió corriendo.

-¡Hiro! – grito Miguel pero el chico ya estaba corriendo rápidamente - _Puta madre_ – gruño al darse cuenta que lo había jodido todo, realmente le agradaba Hiro, el chico era listo y un poco arrogante pero bueno era muy gracioso y amaba tanto su pasión por la ciencia, puede que no lo entendiera pero era divertido pasar un rato con él.

Si tal vez inicio como una imposición, Miguel había aceptado salir con Hiro porque su jefa se lo pidió, fue a esa escuela y fingió interés cuando no lo había, se esforzó todo el tiempo para simplemente caerle mejor, pero ahora no tenía que fingir más, Hiro era muy agradable, un buen amigo y tremendamente adorable, ahora lo había jodido, bien hecho Miguel.

Maldiciéndose por dentro este salió corriendo detrás de donde el joven había salido, esperaba encontrarlo antes de que algo malo sucediera, este no era un buen vecindario, lo sabía, él vivía ahí carajo.

-Pero si es nuestro pequeño Zero – Hiro había golpeado contra otra pared, que resultó no serlo dado que reconoció esa voz - ¿huyendo nuevamente? – dijo el hombre enorme tomándole del hombro.

-Hey Yama – sonrió Hiro intentando zafarse, cualquier cosa para poder correr y activar el brazalete de su traje pero el hombre no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

-No te había visto desde nuestra último encuentro – sonrió el – tus robots fueron muy útiles pero ahora mi jefe gustaría hablar sobre esos extraño robot de pelea– dijo el - ¿lo recuerdas?

-La verdad no – negó con la cabeza – lo siento deje eso hace tiempo si me disculpas – intento zafarse.

-Darás un paseo con nosotros – y Hiro empezó forcejear mientras intentaban arrastrarlo a un auto negro.

-Creo que es obvio que no quiere ir ustedes – Miguel apareció entonces por el callejón con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera – sea lo que sea que les hizo lo siente mucho – dijo acercándose cada vez más – ahora lo llevare a casa.

-Miguel no – negó Hiro con la cabeza, pues sabia lo peligroso que era ese tipo, Yama solo empezó a reír al escucharle.

-¿quién es este? – le pregunto a Hiro que solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

-Alguien que no quieres hacer enojar – dijo serio Miguel – creo haberte dicho que lo soltaras – el enorme hombre solo negó con la cabeza, empujo a Hiro a otro de sus dos hombres y levanto un arma a la cabeza de Miguel.

-Vete esto no te incumbe – le dijo y Hiro se ha pánico entonces, demonios pensó rápido debía hacer algo activar su traje y salvarlos antes de que algo malo ocurriera, a la mierda su identidad secreta.

-No – dijo Miguel y antes de que Hiro pudiera alcanzar su muñeca el disparo de un arma le hizo levantar la mirada.

-¡No! – grito viendo como el cuerpo del joven caía al suelo con fuerza – no… no – repitió forcejeando.

-Que idiota – dijo yama – vámonos – y diciendo eso Hiro fue empujado a la camioneta negra al mismo tiempo la puertas se cerraron y este podía ver por las ventanas el cuerpo tirado en el sucio callejón, Yama abrió la puerta delantera para subirse cuando el cuerpo en el suelo se levantó.

 _-Puta madre_ – gruño el joven – ¿sabes lo doloroso que es eso? – pregunto enojado parándose recto, el pequeño hilo de sangre caía por su frente justo donde el agujero del impacto se cerraba – solo por eso _ya valiste verga_.

Hiro jadeo al verlo ahí, Yama y sus hombres parecían confundidos y tal vez algo asustados por lo que este empezó a disparar a Miguel, mas este solo recibió los impacto de bala gruñendo un poco ante el dolor, todo paso rápido y lento a la vez, Miguel salto entonces sobre el cofre del auto giño un ojo a Hiro que aún estaba confundido por todo y dio un golpe al cristal y luego otro hasta que este se rompió saco al conductor lanzándolo a la pared para luego subir al techo dado que ya le estaban disparando, Yama bajo del auto y una patada de Miguel lo empujo al suelo, el hombre que aun sostenía a Hiro disparo al techo del auto pero en lugar de ser atacado por fuera Hiro le dio un cabezazo y salió del vehículo.

Miguel bajo del auto entonces, había sangre en su cuerpo el agujero en su frente ya era solo una mancha roja y parecía que los otros impactos estaban curándose, mas este lanzándole una pequeña mirada evaluadora se adentró al auto para sacar al tipo y noquearlo definitivamente con otro golpe y sacarlo de ahí, en el suelo Yama empezaba a levantarse buscando un arma, aquella que apunto a Miguel, Hiro al notarlo uso una de sus impresionantes movimientos de artes marciales ocultos y lo desarmo con sus manos, Miguel silbo impresionado paso de largo hasta el enorme tipo para derribarlo al suelo.

-Yama Kobayashi – llamo Miguel agachándose para estar a la par con el tipo en el suelo quien le miro furioso por su derrota – ex peleador clandestino de robots y ahora un yakuza de poca mota – negó con la cabeza sonriendo – te dije que lo soltaras – dijo con una voz profunda casi fantasmal al momento que lo tomaba del cuello con fuerza – estoy seguro que te darían un cálido recibimiento – murmuro ente dientes como una amenaza – deseo tanto hacerlo – apretó su agarre a lo que el hombre jadeo por la falta de aire – pero aun no es tu momento – y diciendo esto le dio un cabezazo para noquearlo – ¿estás bien? – pregunto levantándose a ver a Hiro.

-¿bien? – pregunto incrédulo – te dispararon y me preguntas si estoy bien – dijo aun conmocionado por lo sucedido – creí que estabas muerto.

-Si lo estuve – lo interrumpió acercándose a él pero Hiro retrocedió, Miguel decidió no acercarse para no asustarlo y en su lugar fue a revisar a los otros dos sujetos – pero siempre regreso – dijo como explicación.

-¿Qué? – dijo a punto de tener una apoplejía – ¿qué rayos está pasando? – pregunto.

-Soy una parca – Dijo Miguel levantándose de donde había estado tomando el pulso de un sujeto, Hiro miro al joven los cuerpos en el suelo y de nuevo a Miguel por lo que instintivamente retrocedió un poco.

-¿Ellos están? – preguntó indeciso.

-¿muertos? – completo su pregunta a lo que Hiro asintió – no aun – negó el – mira voy a explicarte todo pero primero debemos hacer algo con ellos – dijo señalando el auto destrozado.

-No los mates – dijo de inmediato sorprendiéndole.

-Oh no, tengo una idea mucho mejor – sonrió frotándose las manos y tal vez eso hizo que Hiro se relajara frente a un sujeto cuya función era matar personas, una jodida parca.

Sucedió que no los mataron de hecho Miguel quito la ropa de los involucrados luego los subió a la camioneta y llevo a la estación policiaca para tirarlos en el camino y salir de ahí para deshacerse el auto, Hiro quien fue obligado a ayudarle solo gruño mientras empujaban el auto a la bahía para que se hundiera por lo que tuvieron que regresar caminando desde los muelles con frio, todo el camino fueron en silencio Hiro se mantuvo alejado de Miguel dado lo sucedido y este solo lanzaba miraditas a su alrededor puesto que había jodido todo al revelarse con Hiro, dios tendría que huir ahora, sin contar con todos los problemas que tendría con su verdadera jefa, dios esto le daría cien años más a su condena.

Hiro se estremeció ante el frio de la noche a medio camino, estornudando un poco, Miguel al notarlo se quitó su sudadera roja acomodando la guitarra que milagrosamente no sufrió daño alguno y la puso en sus hombros para cubrirlo pero el chico al sentir el contacto salto como un gato arisco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo mirándole con miedo algo que le dolió pues parecía como si este ya no confiara en él, como si fuera arrebatarle la vida con un simple toque.

-Estas temblando – dijo Miguel levantado las manos en el aire – solo quería ayudar – dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – dijo Hiro notando que el chico estaba en camiseta ese día pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

-No me voy a enfermar, tu si – señalo y era una mentira, Miguel podía enfermar pero no moriría, o lo haría pero volvería, mientras Hiro parecía tan frágil que temió que le diera pulmonía.

-Gracias – murmuro Hiro metiendo las manos en la sudadera solo entonces noto al sangre y agujeros en esta por lo que recordó que Miguel, era una jodida Parca que acababa de recibir como diez disparos y no murió, mierda.

-Siento lo de la sangre – se disculpó notando como Hiro hacia una mueca ante eso – yo, mira Hiro – suspiro parándose frente a el para taparle el paso – sé que esto es mucho para procesar y todo pero te juro que no te lastimaría…

-Eres una maldita parca – le interrumpió – matas gente – señalo - ¿vas a matarme ahora? – pregunto asustado nuevamente, algo tonto porque acababa de salvarle la vida.

-Recolecto almas si – señalo – ayudo a que estas lleguen a su destino pero no – negó con la cabeza – no mato gente – suspiro – es más complicado que eso, yo – intento tomarlo del brazo pero el chico solo retrocedió más mirándole con miedo, Miguel se sitio dolido otra vez, sabiendo que había jodido cualquier avance con el chico, si la conversación de antes no lo hizo ahora si - lo siento - suspiro negando con la cabeza, pues ahí iba su único amigo en años nuevamente perdido por lo que era – sé que es difícil de creer pero jamás te haría daño – dijo con firmeza – ni a ti, ni a tu tía Cass – y diciendo eso le dio la espalda para cruzar la calle y alejarse.

Hiro le vio desaparecer el la oscuridad levanto la vista solo para ver que habían llegado a su destino, entro a casa muy callado trepando por la ventana como ya sabía, era más fácil con Baymax pero solo también podía hacerlo, entro a su habitación y reviso a su amigo que estaba cargándose, se quitó la sudadera y solo entonces noto bien el desastre en ella, la levanto para que la luz de la luna pasara por los agujeros y suspiro, estas heridas habían sido por su causa, para protegerlo, se sintió estúpido por temer a Miguel.

Si era extraño, peligroso y definitivamente difícil de creer pero si Miguel les hubiera querido hacer daño ya estarían muertos, en su lugar intento hacerse su amigo, era muy amable y agradable con todos y bueno él no podía morir, por lo que no pudo imaginar cuanto tiempo había estado solo en el mundo, levanto la vista para mirar la gorra de su hermano en su escritorio y suspiro, tal vez debía mirar esto por otro ángulo también.

Hiro no lo noto, pero mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban a su hermano, mientras esos sentimientos de soledad y perdida le inundaban, se había aferrado a la sudadera y su nariz se hundió en el material de algodón, no fue hasta que el aroma metálico de sangre inundo su nariz que se avergonzó por tal cosa, hasta que recordó que aquel peculiar aroma ya lo conocía, miro la prenda con más detenimiento y se enfadó porque se dio cuenta que provenía de Miguel, que era aquel latino el que le hizo recordar a su hermano perdido, aventó la prenda lejos de el para recostarse en la cama negándose a aceptar que el aroma extraño aparte de la sangre era embriagante.

Aquel aroma era único imposible de comparar extrañamente le recordó a la muerte si, pero no de un modo malo o asqueroso no un ambiente tétrico o nauseabundo, sino todo lo contrario, era nostálgico, calmante y relajante, aquel extraño aroma dulzón le hizo sentir aquella nostalgia por Tadashi que combinándolo con el incienso y los granos de café se complementaban, como algo extrañamente perfecto, algo que se había impregnado en la piel de Miguel a través de los años, fue ese mismo aroma que trajo tanta nostalgia a Hiro, aquel que permaneció en la sudadera incluso después de lavarla.

* * *

 _Déjame hablarte en secreto_

 _Quiero decirte al oído_

 _Que mi último nido_

 _También fracasó_

 _Pero tú no hagas recuerdos_

 _Dale al pasado tu olvido_

 _Y empieza otra vida_

 _Sin ver tu dolor_

* * *

Hiro ignoro a Miguel al día siguiente, al principio pensó en no dejarlo solo con su tía Cass pero de nuevo el prometió que estaría a salvo y de algún modo confiaba en Miguel o al menos confiaba en que cuidaría de su tía dado los accidentes anteriores, eso no impidió que saliera corriendo para no verlo, entonces llego a su escuela y Karmi finalmente estaba ahí, escucho que ella había despertado pero hasta ahora la dejaban volver a la escuela, fue extraño, la chica lucia mucho más relajada nada parecido a aquella demacrada joven postrada en su cama, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos brillantes además cuando lo vio le saludo e incluso se acercó a ofrecerle una disculpa, era como si Karmi estuviera finalmente en paz.

Dos horas después ella ya estaba hablando sobre cómo le ganaría el siguiente año en su última feria de ciencias y ni todos los accidentes del mundo podrían arrebatarle su triunfo, fue un alivio volverla a ver tan competitiva pero en definitiva sin la hostilidad a él, ese día seguía buscando un diagrama que seguramente perdió por lo que frustrado volvió abrir su mochila buscando más papel para rehacerlo, esperaba que recordara todo.

Entonces la encontró la sudadera de Miguel, aquélla con los agujeros de bala y la sangre seca, ni siquiera noto aventarla a su mochila, negando con la cabeza iba a tirarla cuando el mismo aroma le llego, soltó un suspiro de resignación y con cuidado la acerco a su nariz, olía delicioso, era extrañamente tranquilizante que supo que no se desharía de él, pero también había sangre y pólvora revolviéndole el estómago, asco de recordar el momento en que creyó que Miguel estaba muerto, si ya lo había visto morir una vez pero el creyó que fue una ilusión, esa vez viéndole caer contra el asfalto fue extrañamente terrorífico, así que ver la sangre y oler la pólvora era definitivamente no bueno.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí con sus dedos delineando cada agujero de bala tocando insistentemente la sangre y recordando aquel horrible momento, solo salió de sus recuerdos cuando alguien toco su puerta y una voz le grito que ya iban tarde a su clase, con un nuevo suspiro dejo la sudadera sobre la silla y salió de ahí a tomar clases, solo esperaba poder concentrarse.

El resto de la mañana paso como si nada, todo tranquilo, algunas cosas aburridas, la verdad no presto mucha atención, su mente aun vagaba en los hechos de anoche, en la revelación sobre Miguel y su estado de parca que no comprendió bien, estuvo distraído todo el día por lo que regreso a casa olvidando que ahí estaría Miguel, en cuanto lo vio en el café este huyo a su habitación, escucho a tía llamarlo pero Hiro solo tiro su mochila y trato de hacer algo de trabajo, el no bajo en todo el día, Miguel al verlo pasar de aquella forma solo suspiro y siguió trabajando incluso declino suavemente cuando su jefa le pidió sacar a su sobrino.

En la noche, Miguel salió de ahí no sin antes mirar insistentemente por la ventana de Hiro antes de que el ladrido de Dante fuera más insistente en llevárselo, cuando los ladridos de Dante se detuvieron Hiro supo que Miguel se había ido por lo que se asomó por la ventana para verle partir la amplia espalda de Miguel ya perdiéndose entre las calles le hizo suspirar, recordó entonces la sudadera y corrió a su mochila a buscarla, mas no estaba creyéndolo demasiado usar su traje para recuperar la sudadera que seguramente dejo en la escuela el espero hasta mañana, esa noche ni siquiera puso atención en el patrullaje.

Al día siguiente salió a toda prisa para buscar la sudadera tal fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla, llegándose de pánico empezó a rebuscar haciendo un desorden completo en su laboratorio murmurando insensatamente que ahí la había dejado.

-¿no es un poco tarde para la limpieza de primavera? - pregunto Karmi tocando el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención, Hiro suspiro mirándole porque no tenía tiempo para lo que fuera que ella quería – a menos que sea limpieza de otoño entonces está muy bien.

-Lo siento Karmi – suspiro cansado – en este momento estoy un poco ocupado.

-Eso veo – sonrió ella – limpiando creo yo – soltó una risita y Hiro trato enormemente de ser amable, la chica acababa de salir del hospital pero era difícil serlo si se burlaba.

-¿Puedes decirme qué quieres Karmi? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos – para así poder negarme y seguir con lo mío – y ya no le importaba si estaba siendo muy grosero.

-Lo siento - dijo la chica parándose derecha – yo solo venía a darte esto – y levanto entonces la mano detrás de su espalda revelando la sudadera roja que lucía limpia.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? – dijo Hiro con demasiado enfado corriendo a tomar la prenda dándose cuenta que ya no estaba manchada de sangre y mucho menos olía como antes.

-Solo le lave – dijo ella asustada por su reacción.

-¿la lavaste? – dijo iracundo – ¡la has arruinado! – grito.

-Quería hacerte un favor – respondió ya no muy segura de haber hecho bien.

-¿un favor? – pregunto incrédulo – Karmi estaba mucho mejor cuando me odiabas, eres peor como amiga – soltó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, la chica pareció herida y Hiro noto entonces lo que había dicho, sintiéndose estúpido por su arrebato de ira – lo siento – suspiro tranquilizándose – es solo que esta sudadera, es importante.

-Realmente quería ayudar – dijo ella aceptando las disculpas – vine ayer a hablar contigo cuando la vi, estaba sucia y bueno rota y pensé que podía arreglarla – ella señalo entonces donde los agujeros habían sido cocidos con una precisión casi quirúrgica, Hiro paso los dedos por las costuras suspirando, su mirada tan concentrada y anhelante que definitivamente la chica noto – es de Miguel cierto – eso no era un pregunta Hiro levanto la mirada luciendo culpable ante eso – no quiero ser entrometida pero creo que lo vi usándola antes de mi accidente – se mordió el labio como insegura de continuar – no voy a preguntar por qué tenía agujeros o manchas de sangre pero sé que es de él.

-Podría ser mía – declaro sabiendo que era imposible que la joven creyera tal cosa.

-Es una talla más grande – ella enarco una ceja ante esto.

-De mi hermano entonces – murmuro.

-El olor – eso sorprendió a Hiro que la miro extrañado – huele diferente, mira – suspiro ella – no sé cómo explicarlo solo siento que ese aroma pertenece a Miguel – Hiro asintió levemente sin saber que el aroma había quedado gravado en el inconsciente de la joven mientras estaba en coma, ella no recordaba nada de aquel entonces pero si el tranquilizante aroma – realmente lo siento no quise molestarte.

-No – negó Hiro – yo no debí – se mordió suavemente el labio inseguro de como continuar la conversación – mira gracias, hiciese lo que yo no pude de lo contrario tendría que tirarla – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces te veo en el almuerzo – dijo ella saliendo por la puerta – por cierto – se regresó sorprendiéndole con la sudadera en su nariz pero ella solo negó con la cabeza- voy a ignorar eso pero llegas tarde a clase si no te apuras.

Hiro abrió cómicamente los ojos levanto su mochila y con la sudadera en la mano corrió detrás de Karmi a su clase justo a tiempo para no ser castigados.

Extrañamente ese fue el primer día de su amistad.

* * *

No podía evitarlo para siempre, Hiro sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar a Miguel, era realmente incomodo llegar al café y pasarlo de largo o ir a buscar alimentos y tomar su plato para correr a ocultarse, incluso su tía le miraba dolida cuando se alejaba por no querer quedarse a comer con ellos, pero Hiro aún no estaba lo suficientemente listo para enfrentar a Miguel, no es que el chico lo empujara de hecho estaba haciendo un gran trabajo dándole su espacio y la verdad ya empezaba a extrañar sus tontas bromas.

Esa tarde como de costumbre casi tres días después de descubrir que Miguel era una parca y por lo tanto no podía morir Hiro escucho la suave música viniendo del café, desde que su tía descubrió el talento musical de Miguel cada vez que podía le invitaba a tocar, por lo regular era ya hasta el final de su turno cuando Miguel estaba por irse la tía Cass lo convencía de quedarse un rato más para tomar un café o una galleta sobrante, esa tarde no fue diferente, Hiro bajo uno a uno los escalones deteniéndose a una distancia segura en la escalera desde su lugar podía ver a Miguel casi de perfil tocando y rasgando suavemente la guitarra, algunos de los clientes incluso estaban prestándole atención, su canción era suave y agradable.

" _Alza tu cara de rosa_

 _No porque estás derrotada_

 _Te humilles el alma_

 _Pensando en su amor"_

La mirada de Miguel se levantó entonces notándole, Hiro no se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando eso hasta que aquellos ojos chocolates le miraron con intensidad poniéndole incomodo, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la letra solo quería escuchar su voz, sintiéndose descubierto y avergonzado Hiro bajo el resto de las escaleras y salió de ahí con Baymax pisándole los talones.

Miguel suspiro solamente viendo a Hiro marcharse pero como un profesional termino la canción, negando cortésmente cantar más a las clientas, su jefa lo dejo ir sobre todo porque había notado el intercambio de miradas con Hiro, ella no era estúpida sabía que algo había pasado pero no quería empujar Hiro no era muy abierto con sus emociones y solía encerrarse en la negativa y por mucho que Miguel fuera un chico feliz había cierta tristeza en su mirada que ella simplemente no se quería entrometer, al menos por ahora.

Camino por la calle listo para llegar al centro comunitario donde nuevamente seria interrogado por su "tía" sobre su cara larga y bueno él no quería pasar por eso pero los niños estaban tan emocionados por sus clases que simplemente no pudo decir que no, llegar a la estación fue fácil de ahí solo esperar al tren correcto y ya estaba, las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a la gente, Miguel dio un par de pasos para hacerse dentro cuando la gente vacío la plataforma y el enorme robot blanco en forma de malvavisco era muy, obvio junto a él estaba una figura familiar, Hiro estaba ahí con su mochila al hombro mirando sus pies, Miguel sabía que no podía empujarlo le había dado su espacio pero realmente se estaba desesperando, nunca fue muy paciente no iba a empezar ahora por lo que tomando valor y rezando a la virgencita no ser empujado a las vías, no moriría pero sabía que dolería como una perra se acercó a Hiro que parecía esperar otro tren.

-¡hey! – saludo perdiendo su tren, Hiro se tensó de inmediato al escuchar su voz por lo que lentamente levanto la mirada - ¿Qué hay Hiro? – pregunto en su lugar pues el chico lo miraba como si fuera la muerte y bueno no estaba tan errado – así que Baymax y tu salen a algún lado – dijo balanceándose en sus pies negándose a que la conversación muriera.

-Hiro necesita consultar a sus amigos en casa de Fred – dijo el robot con cortesía – necesita de sus amigos en este momento para nivelar sus niveles de ansiedad.

-Baymax basta – suplico el chico antes de que este soltara algo más.

-¿Fred eh? – dijo casual – es el friki ¿no? – termino en una sonrisa.

-Él no es un friki – respondió enojado de que se estuviera burlando de su amigo.

-Aguanta no lo digo en mal plan – se defendió levantando las manos para tranquilizarlo – solo que ustedes son Nerds y el un friki – empezó a explicar por lo que Hiro lo veía cada vez más molesto – _perate_ no quise que sonara tan mal – un nuevo tren se detuvo entonces y tras vocear su ubicación Hiro camino adentro sin dejar de lanzar miraditas de advertencia a Miguel, Baymax lo siguió también y pronto se sentaron de espaldas a las ventanas, Hiro vio que el tren iba muy vacío y que no era el suyo pero armándose valor se metió justo antes de que las puertas cerraran sentándose junto a Hiro – escucha lo lamento vale – suspiro cansado – lamento ser una parca y todo eso – rodo los ojos – no tenía intención de que lo averiguaras.

-¿Entonces pensabas engañarme toda la vida? – y finalmente Hiro le hablaba esto era un milagro.

-Wow, wow para el carro chinito – Miguel no perdió detalle de como Hiro pareció reprimir una sonrisa al usar ese sobrenombre – no pensé quedarme mucho tiempo aquí - admitió – en segunda no pensé que importara tanto no es como si te agradara – termino encogiéndose de hombros acomodándose tan bien como podía con una guitarra en la espalda.

-Claro que me agradas – acepto Hiro sintiéndose avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Miguel ya lo estaba viendo sonriendo como un idiota.

-Ja lo sabía – dijo victorioso – nadie se resiste al encanto Rivera – continuo guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres imposible – gruño Hiro cubriéndose el rostro con fastidio, cayeron entonces en un silencio aun un poco incómodo por lo que Miguel listo para romperlo otra vez iba a decir algo más fue interrumpido por una Baymax.

-Hiro tienes una llamada de Fred – dijo apuntando a su estómago – y dos, tres, cuatro mensajes – conto dado que al parecer Fred envió bastantes uno seguido del otro.

-Dile que vamos en camino – murmuro Hiro rompiendo el ambiente tenso pero remplazándolo por otro – creí que habías muerto – murmuro finalmente jugando con sus pulgares – esa noche en el callejón creí que Yama te había matado – dijo lentamente conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí no te lo dije es porque por lo regular me tachan de loco – dijo fastidiado cansado de que Hiro siguiera con eso, él estaba vivo que más importaba - luego estoy siendo empujado a una habitación acolchada o atado para no hacerme daño por dos años en el pabellón suicida – apretó los dientes recordando aquellos horribles momentos, eso pareció distraer a Hiro pues miraba a Miguel bajo una nueva luz, dado que había sido muy específico.

-¿Cómo? – murmuro confundido.

-¿escape? – pregunto por el a lo que el chico asintió – suicido – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿estas bromeando cierto? – le miro incrédulo.

-No- negó con la cabeza - junte todas las pastillas que me daban y al final me las trague todas para morir de sobredosis – suspiro – no es una muerte muy agradable – dijo con frustración.

-No te creo nada – te miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Desperté en una caja de madera tres metros bajo tierra – respondió molesto - cuando logre salir casi muero enterrado vivo y lleno de suciedad, así que perdona si no quiero volver a pasar por eso – dijo con desdén.

-Bueno pues disculpa por preocuparme al verte morir – dijo levantando un poco a voz, una señora sentada frente a ellos empezó a prestarles atención entonces.

-Eso ya no importa estoy bien ahora – susurro al notar la atención no deseada un poco molesto por la actitud de Hiro de vivir en el pasado.

-Yo no lo sabía – apretó los puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas.

-Ahora lo sabes – respondió aburrido.

-YO – NO – LO – SABIA – dijo con los dientes apretados y Miguel se dio cuenta que había más detrás de esas palabras – creí que estabas muerto – murmuro entonces – que no volvería a verte – y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus pantalones azules sorprendiendo a Miguel que confundido no entendía nada, llanto de impotencia, por qué tanta preocupación –muerto – susurro y entonces solo entonces hizo clic en su cabeza, Hiro había tenido miedo de perder a alguien por que ya sabía lo que significaba esto, porque alguien importante en su vida había muerto, Miguel no sabía los detalles pero sí que Hiro estaba ahí cuando su hermano murió, dios era por esto que estaba tan enfadado por él, que no quería hablarle porque por su culpa revivió el momento, quizás no era importante como su hermano para el pero eran amigos y ver morir a alguien tan de cerca definitivamente tenía un impacto en ti, más si acababa de perder a alguien y sin importar que ya hubiera pasando más de dos años no era algo que se superara tan fácil, Miguel tenia viviendo mucho tiempo y aun dolía la muerte de sus padres.

-Lo siento – se disculpó entonces posando su mano sobre una de las de Hiro y apretándola con fuerza – lamento hacerte pasar por eso otra vez – y Hiro finalmente levanto a mirada para observarle – mírate no más – sonrió empezando a limpiar las lágrimas del chico con suavidad – estas hecho un desastre chinito – bromeo, Hiro por su parte extendió su mano para atrapar la mano que trataba de consolarlo y apartarla con fuerza, Miguel se sorprendió pero se limitó a seguir limpiando las lágrimas y no mencionar lo mucho que parecía quebrarle los huesos el agarre de Hiro como si temiera que desapareciera y se desvaneciera en el aire – nada mas no me vayas a armar un pancho porque nos están viendo – señalo sobre su hombro donde una par de colegialas los miraban entre risitas, Hiro dejo de llorar finalmente para empezar a reír con suavidad descansando su frente en el hombro de Miguel, las niñas detrás de ellos chillaron emocionadas confundiendo a Miguel pero este tenía cosas más importante que atender como parar la locura de Hiro que aparentemente le había dado ya que no dejaba de reír como loco.

El viaje finalmente llegó a su fin y Hiro no soltó su mano hasta llegar a la estación ellos caminaron más allá a la casa de Fred charlando como antes, como si los últimos agonizantes días de ignorarse no hubieran sucedido hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse Miguel prometió verlo en la cafetería con su preciado té listo y Hiro no ignorarlo, ni siquiera importo que Miguel estaba muy lejos de donde iba a ir antes y tuviera que tomar dos trenes para llegar al centro comunitario.

Fue solo hasta que Heathcliff cerró la puerta detrás de él que recordó a Miguel hablando sobre no quedarse tanto tiempo, pero entonces Fred apareció gritando sobre llegar tarde y notando sus ojos rojos y llenarlo de preguntas sobre si lloraba o algo, Hiro paso el resto de la tarde intentado esquivar preguntas y callando a Baymax que parecía muy feliz de compartir su conversación anterior.

Esa noche durmió tranquilo como si un peso se le quitara de encima mirando la sudadera ahora limpia y sin aroma gracias a Karmi de Miguel, no podía esperar a que fuera de mañana.

Al día siguiente Miguel Rivera no fue a trabajar.

* * *

" _Vamos a darnos la mano_

 _Somos dos viejos amigos_

 _Que están vencidos_

 _Creemos en Dios"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hay una película que me gusta según es de terror pero no tiene terror, mas sin embargo muestra de una buena forma esto del poltergeist, está basada en una historia "real" del folclore americano "la bruja de Bell" así lo apodaban, la película es "American Haunting"** **dirigida por Courtney Solomon y trata sobre una chica que es acosada por este ente en las noches, la arrasa cachetea y empuja a la cama sin ninguna razón en particular, les dejo el link a ver si aparece** **watch?v=-AnhxtaYYBs**

 **Sé que Hiro vio a Miguel morir antes, pero en ese momento no lo conocía y se podía decir le caía mal además volvió a verlo minutos después y todos decían que fue su imaginación que simplemente no le afectó tanto, ahora después se hizo amigo de él, formaron una extraña conexión y simplemente le vio morir intentando salvarle de Yama pues ahí sí que se conmociono.**

 **Una referencia al cuento el ahijado de la muerte, se decía que si la muerte estaba en la cabeza de un enfermo este podía salvarse si por el contrario estaba en sus pies su muerte era inevitable.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	6. Capítulo 6: A pesar de todo

**Capítulo 6:** **A pesar de todo.** **watch?v=x4OyNMBkMIw**

" _A pesar de todo, de todo lo que yo sufrí_

 _Todavía lamento, aquel día cuando te perdí_

 _A pesar de todo, de todo lo que tuvo que pasar_

 _Todavía te amo_

 _Y ni por un minuto, yo te puedo olvidar_

 _Todavía te amo_

 _Y ni por un minuto, yo te puedo olvidar"_

Toda la conversación había pasado como un sueño, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, Miguel siendo una parca, una especie de ser inmortal, casi imposible de creerlo pero bueno el tenia supervillanos que derrotar y uno de ellos era un gelatina verde así que una parca bien podría ser, se preguntó brevemente si debería decírselo a sus amigos, ellos seguramente tendrían muchas preguntas, más una parte de él, una muy egoísta negó, este sería su secreto, su secreto con Miguel.

Esa mañana se despertó de buen humor solo para descubrir que Miguel no estaba en el mostrador ni en la cocina, de hecho parecía que se le había hecho tarde, riendo porque seguramente había quedados dormido e imaginándoselo corriendo por la calle para llegar al trabajo a tiempo Hiro se fue a la escuela esperando verlo más tarde, pero al regresar de la escuela y no encontrarlo tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Miguel? – pregunto casualmente tomando una de las donas del mostrador y tratado de lucir indiferente con su tía.

-Así que ya se hablan ¿eh? – al parecer so no funciono puesto que ella le miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tía Cass – se quejó un poco avergonzado.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – llamo anoche diciendo algo sobre una emergencia familiar y que le diera unos días – Hiro entre cerro los ojos sospechoso sabía que su tía no creía esa mentira dado el tono que uso pero no quería decir algo que revelara la identidad de Miguel.

-Su familia está en México – dijo tentativo algo así había mencionado en otro día por lo que esto era seguro ¿cierto?

-Aja – dijo ella levantado una ceja – sé que ustedes piensan que pueden engañarme niños – empezó a reprenderlo – pero Miguel no tiene familia – Hiro se tensó ante eso – y sé que tampoco va a la universidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo inseguro el sabia dado que era obvio que era un parca y no necesitaba estudiar además Miguel se lo dijo ayer pero su tía.

-La única vez que eh visto a ese chico con algo remotamente parecido a un libro es con ese cuaderno de canciones suyo – le señalo – no soy estúpida – se giró a preparar otra taza de café a un cliente – solo me gustaría que ustedes niños me dijeran algo, si tienen un problema puede contar con mi apoyo – dijo de mal humor pero sonriendo al cliente que incluso se sintió regañado.

-Dudo mucho que puedas ayudarle – murmuro Hiro sabiendo que seguramente Miguel se había ido por algún problema relacionado con su otro trabajo, si él podía decirle así o tal vez finalmente tuvo que dejarlos y por eso fue tan amable ayer, dios el prácticamente lo corrió que estúpido era.

-Escuche eso jovencito – dijo molesta su tía.

-Lo siento tía Cass – levanto las manos en rendición alejándose lentamente no sin antes tomar un bollo caliente.

-Hiro – le detuvo antes de que huyera – solo hazme un favor si te comunicas con el dile que puede confiar en mi – dijo preocupada.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y corrió a su habitación tomado su teléfono listo para marcar el celular, solo entonces comprendió que realmente no conocía a Miguel en absoluto, apenas si sabía que era una parca tocaba la guitarra y tenía un perro, pero nada más, no sabía dónde encontrarlo y ni siquiera su maldito celular tenia, maldiciéndose por dentro Hiro dejo el teléfono a un lado mordió su bollo y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo esperando que Miguel regresara pronto.

Una semana después Miguel seguía sin aparecer, Hiro quería golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio esa noche, tras rayar otro plano con frustración y tirarlo mal en el bote decidió que ya era hora de dormir, su tía Cass seguramente ya estaba en la cama y bueno no lograría nada desvelándose, se levantó para estirarse un poco, sus músculos dolieron ante estar tensos frete a un escritorio toda la tarde y cambio a su piyama, apenas si había puesto la cabeza contra la almohada cuando un golpe en su ventana se escuchó, decidió ignorarlo porque era muy tarde y mañana tenia patrulla nocturna.

El ruido se intensifico cada vez más fuerte por lo que de mala gana prendió la luz y se levantó a abrir la ventana, más le valía que no fuera Fred.

-¿Qué mierda Miguel? – gruño molesto abriendo al ventana pero como esta se abría para afuera como una ventana normal Miguel se balanceo para atrás resbalándose y apenas si agarrándose del marco - ¡Miguel! – grito ayudándole a subir.

-Gracias chinito – dijo una voz a salvo – sé que no puedo morir pero esa caída iba a doler – término con alivio entrando por esta.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – gruño Hiro empujándole con un dedo totalmente molesto – te vas una semana sin mensajes, sin una nota, nada, solo desapareces – acuso – y ahora entras por mi ventana ¿qué pasa contigo?

-Lo siento mucho Hiro – Miguel levanto las manos en alto en rendición – pero en mi defensa le avise a tu tía que tenía asuntos familiares – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Asuntos familiares – bufo dándole la espalda para dejarse caer a su cama y cubrirse con una manta – cierra la ventana cuando te vayas – murmuro acostado – y la tía Cass sabe que no vas a la universidad así que prepárate para el sermón de mañana.

-Mierda – gruño por ese nuevo problema – en fin vamos chinito – dijo Miguel acercándose a un lado de su cama de cunclillas para quedar frente a su rostro – vine directo a tu casa en cuanto termine mi trabajo – Hiro solo negó dando se la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda negándose a verlo – supongo que entonces no quieres que te muestre el mundo espiritual – dijo con un suspiro levantándose de pie y empezando a caminar a la ventana – bueno me voy – dijo sacando una pierna por esta – buenas noches Hiro.

-Espera – Hiro se levantó de la cama de inmediato – ¿no hay que estar muerto para eso? – dijo un poco nervioso.

-Si y no – se sentó en la ventana – a diferencia de los que todo el mundo cree – empezó a explicar concentrado – el mundo espiritual no es uno solo, de hecho está divido por regiones o tradiciones como quieras verlo – se rasco la barbilla tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarse - con diferentes reglas y "dioses" – dijo con sarcasmo- la única constante es la muerte ella puede tomar diferentes formas pero sigue siendo la misma- Hiro lo miro entre confundido y anhelante de información pero Miguel no quería explicar más, tardarían toda la noche para eso y ese no era el punto hoy de acuerdo al calendario lunar era una buena noche para invocar espíritu sin las consecuencias no deseadas por lo que las preguntas y explicaciones detalladas ya vendrían después - hay ciertos días dependiendo de la cultura que la puerta puede abrirse por sí sola para el paso de los muertos a este mundo y si sabes cómo – sonrió – o tienes un guía bien parecido – le guiño el ojo señalándose con sus dos pulgares – puedes hacerlo – Hiro salto de la cama de inmediato emocionado ignorando la avalancha de preguntas que tenía en mente, aun no comprendía bien esto de los fantasmas era un hombre de ciencia por lo que espíritus y demás no debían existir, pero de nuevo como hombre de ciencia necesitaba datos, al final tendría su veredicto – sin embargo aún no estamos cerca de ninguna fecha – los hombros de Hiro cayeron antes eso – pero puedo mostrarte otra cosa muy cercana.

-¿no vamos a buscar una niña en una casa abandonada cierto? – pregunto indeciso por qué no quería repetir esa experiencia gracias.

-¿Qué? – dijo confuso más al recordarlo negó – no, eso no, ponte algo y vámonos – señalo la obvia ropa de cama del chico, este de inmediato corrió a ponerse unos tenis y un chaqueta sobre su pijama, Miguel lo vio de arriba abajo un poco satisfecho y de inmediato salió por la ventana para bajar por esta no tan elegante mente, si creyó que la subida era difícil la caída lo era aún más - ¿Qué pasa Hiro? – llamo quedito pues el joven aún seguía en su ventana mirando abajo con desconfianza – solo salta carajo te atrapare – dijo extendiendo las manos.

Hiro lo pensó unos momentos miro el brazalete de su traje en su escritorio y nuevamente a Miguel que levantaba los brazos, volvió a medir la altura y salió de esta, de hecho Hiro cayo con mucha más gracia en el suelo que Miguel, este silbo al verlo prácticamente tener un aterrizaje perfecto, Hiro sonrió presumido dado que no era un chiquillo que necesitara ayuda, entonces Miguel tomo su mano y lo llevo corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad, alcanzaron el último tren nocturno para llegar a su destino Hiro se dijo que ya se preocuparía por el regreso más tarde, en ese momento Miguel contra su hombro era una buena fuente de calor.

Llegaron finalmente a lo más alto de la ciudad donde un viejo templo se erguía, los enormes arcos rojos que asemejaban a una puerta llamaron su atención, los llamados Torri las puertas al mundo espiritual le dieron escalofríos nada más cruzarlas, Hiro se preguntó si no estaba siendo conducido a una trampa como ofrenda a un dios antiguo japonés, entonces Miguel sonrió con confianza frente a él guiándole aun de la mano y este negó, era imposible tal vez no conocía a Miguel pero extrañamente confiaba en él, había muerto una vez para salvarle, voló su tapadera solo para mantenerlo a salvo así que era muy tarde para desconfiar ahora.

El templo se erguía delante de ellos, pero Miguel se desvió del camino principal a donde los arboles crecían y el bambú plantado ahí formaba una pared entre el templo, cuando finalmente la cruzaron Hiro quedó asombrado, ahí había un pequeño templo, quizás para una deidad menor o solo una decoración, dado que un hermoso lago artificial lo rodeaba con un pequeño puente, enormes peses koi saltaron atrapando las luciérnagas que revoloteaban sobre el agua, algunos juncos de madera que subían y bajaban al llenarse de agua, las linternas de piedra que rodeaban el lugar y el pasto verde a su alrededor complementaban el jardín escondido maravillándolo.

-No puedo llevarte al mundo de los muertos – Miguel lo miro a los ojos llamando su atención – pero si mostrarte esto – diciendo esto retrocedió un par de pasos parándose derecho cerro los ojos para murmurar palabras extrañas, el ambienten entonces cambio, el aire se hizo más denso y un frio helado lo golpeo con fuerza, Hiro solo se aferró a su chaqueta con más fuerza cerrando los ojos hasta que este se detuvo, al abrir los ojos paso algo extraño.

Las linternas de piedra se iluminaron entonces con un fuego azul profundo iluminándolo todo, lo peor la luna se fue ocultando entre las nubes dando un ambiente más tenebroso y entonces casi de la nada una a una fueron apareciendo pequeñas luces como linternas flotando a su alrededor, maravillándolo, estos eran espíritus.

Un aroma lo siguió, aquella extraña fragancia podía olerla desde esa corta distancia, al principio era suave pero entre más luces aparecían, entre aquellos extraños sucesos lo envolvían esta se hizo más fuerte, lo más extraño o tal vez no tanto provenía de Miguel, Hiro giro solo un poco para verle las luces brillaban como luciérnagas enormes a su alrededor y Miguel tenía una de estas en su mano, tomándola con tal suavidad que lo hizo sentirse incomodo, todo era tan surrealista, el viento soplo un poco y antes de poder notarlo la fragancia lo envolvió por completo, había pensado que aquella seria alguna clase de perfume del chico pero ahora podía saber que eso no era posible, el aroma era tan embriagante y lo peor de todo incluso el tostado aroma del café estaba presente, no fue algo que se quedara de trabajar en una cafetería, como creyó al oler la sudadera no, esto emanaba de Miguel, del joven que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Miguel termino de invocar todos aquellos espíritus, fue un esfuerzo en vano dado que no eran realmente almas humanas, solo espíritus de la naturaleza japoneses que no debían ser eliminados, ellos no hacían mal alguno y mantenían el equilibro entre sus mundos, pero de nuevo Hiro quería verlo, conocer algo de aquél extraño plano y dado que no pensaba jamás llevarlo al verdadero mundo espiritual tuvo que conformarse con esto, escucho las voces que susurraban en su oído, algunas molestas por ser despertadas, otros felices de tener con quien jugar, cuando miro a su compañero este le estaba mirando y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, la forma tan adorable que Hiro desvió su mirada avergonzado le dio ganas de reír pero de nuevo tuvo que guardar este impulso, Hiro era su primer amigo en años, alguien con quien compartir su secreto tan pesado y estaba agradecido que aún le hablara, por lo que aun que meterse con él era muy divertido se comportaría.

Había estado tan solo por tanto tiempo que atesoraría estos momentos para siempre, todo lo que pudiera durar, se dijo y estiró una mano para alejar un espíritu demasiado molesto acerándose mucho al espacio personal de Hiro, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se movió cuando los dedos de su mano tocaron sumamente la mejilla ahí donde el espirito lo había besado Hiro se estremeció.

-Si dejas que te besen robaran tu alma – dijo sin poder evitarlo, Hiro hizo una mueca de horror de inmediato levantado las manos para espantar a todas esas bolas brillantes de su persona mientras Miguel reprimía otra risa, Hiro se dio cuenta entonces de la broma de Miguel y molesto frunció la nariz empujándole con fuerza.

-Muy gracioso – gruño el joven y Miguel soltó en risa abrazando su estómago al ver los pucheros en la cara de Hiro, las luces agitadas a su alrededor por el anterior movimiento volvieron a ser pasivas, a flotar en una suave danza como globos con vida propia y Hiro sabiendo que eran seguras toco una con extremada fascinación mientras sonreía.

Miguel dejo de reír entonces las voces de aquellos espirituosa susurraron alabanzas al chico que las examinaba con ansiedad, "asombroso" "maravilloso" "hermoso" "cálido" "triste" fueron algunas palabras que logro captar Miguel, no pudo más que asentir sabiendo bien que se referían a su alma, "solitario" escucho a otra esfera decir con tristeza rompiendo con el hermoso momento donde todas las luces alrededor de Hiro parecían rodearlo para intentar consolarle.

Los espíritus tenían razón, Miguel solo podía ver el alma de alguien cuando estuviera a punto de morir, solo entonces podía ver esa belleza o repugnancia en ella, pero aquí, ahora viendo como aquel jovencito trataba a estos seres de luz pudo afirmar que definitivamente tenían razón, era hermosamente triste, su alma era la más bella que jamás había visto.

Sacudió a cabeza negándose a aceptar que los limites que había dibujado empezaban a borrarse lentamente, no queriendo saber las complicaciones de esto, él lo tomaría, se aferraría a este su primer amigo en cientos de años, todo lo que pudiera durara, hasta que igual que antes se le fuera arrebatar, solo esperaba que no fuera el quien le tuvieraque tomar, no podía soportar hacer eso, no otra vez.

* * *

" _A pesar de saber, que el amor de los dos_

 _Siempre estuvo prohibido_

 _Y todo lo que hicimos fue muy escondido_

 _Para no ser sufrir, a quien vive contigo"_

* * *

Aún estaba adormilado, desde anoche donde mostro a Hiro el mundo espiritual algo cambio entre ellos, Miguel podía jurarlo y bueno confesar que eres la parca a alguien nunca había salido tan bien como ahora, Miguel lo había acompañado hasta su casa caminando por que obviamente ya no había trenes, Hiro a su lado nunca se quejó hasta que llegaron al café y este antes de entrar se giró para darle su número, Hiro empezó a reír cuando Miguel hizo malabares con su teléfono para finalmente anotarlo, luego mando un mensaje y así quedo intercambiaron números, el esperaba que no se arrepintiera de eso.

Estaba arrepentido, pero muy arrepentido cuando a la mañana siguiente muy temprano por cierto un mensaje lo saco de la cama, era Hiro quien más, nadie lo llamaba, lo peor de todo es que no quiso admitirlo pero realmente se emocionó al recibirlo, en este preguntaba si no pensaba ir a trabajar ya que no lo vio en la mañana, Miguel respondió diciendo que no, que mañana llegaría pero ante la insistencia de Hiro iría más tarde, bien Hiro lo llamo flojo de lo peor y Miguel no se iba a quedar así cierto, levantándose de mala gana se estiro tronando sus huesos deliciosamente.

-¿Que? - le murmuro al Can que pareció verlo acusadoramente – ya es hora de levantarse sabes, antes te levantabas antes del cantar del gallo – le dijo pero el animal solo bostezo y volvió a acostarse en el trapo rojo que ahora viéndolo bien era una de sus sudaderas – Dante no – dijo molesto levantándose para quitar al animal pero tras pensarlo mejor lo dejo, no quería estar oloroso a perro por lo que se metió a bañar, no sin antes notar el nuevo mensaje enviado.

 **CuteChinito:** Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

 **CuteChinito:** Solo rosas no me gustan los blancos.

 **ElAventurero:** ¿Qué?

 **CuteChinito:** Es el precio de mi silencio

 **ElAventurero:** ¿Me estas chantajeando?

 **CuteChinito:** Si

 **ElAventurero** : _Maldito chino rajón._

 **CuteChinito:** Que sean dos por favor y chocolate del bueno no prefabricado.

Hiro sonrió ante la respuesta de Miguel mirando fijamente su celular mientras caminaba por la calle, ni siquiera noto que la gente se había detenido, entonces de la nada alguien grito su nombre, eso le hizo levantar la vista mas no tuvo tiempo a nada más pues alguien le jalo de su camisa con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre su trasero, justo en ese momento un carro paso en donde segundos antes estaba, casi lo atropellaban, sorprendido e impactado por lo sucedido se quedó en el suelo buscando a su héroe mas no había nadie, la esquina estaba sola y del otro lado de esta las pocas personas que prestaban atención a lo sucedido lo miraron asombrados, la luz cambio entonces y las personas pudieron pasar la calle, Hiro se levantó justo cuando una persona que lo había visto se acercó para mirarlo asombrado.

-Amigo ¿estas bien? – le pregunto el joven – casi mueres ahí.

-Si – respondió con suavidad – yo estoy bien - un mensaje sonó entonces y el chico siguió su camino, Hiro lanzo otra mirada a su alrededor antes de cruzar la calle, el no miro el teléfono hasta que llego a la escuela.

Curiosamente ese fue el primer indicador de que algo estaba mal, solo que Hiro no lo noto, la próxima vez que algo extraño le sucedió estaba buscando una pieza en su laboratorio, desvió cajas y cajones, levanto cada hoja de papel para encontrar dicho chip cuando finalmente se había rendido Karmi apareció en la puerta invitándolo a comer, de mala gana acepto porque necesitaba relajarse, ellos tuvieron una comida tranquila, Karmi como se dio cuenta no era tan mala como amiga tenía sus momentos confusos pero todo era genial y cuando sus amigos no estaban ahí ella era buena compañía, hasta que cuestiono los mensajes en su teléfono y Hiro se puso nervioso lo que le dio material para curiosear, media hora después Hiro regreso a su laboratorio solo para encontrar el chip sobre su escritorio, eso definitivamente no estaba ahí.

Solo se puso más raro a partir de ahí.

* * *

-Así que Karmi y tu son buenos amigos ahora ¿eh? – dijo Wasabi durante el almuerzo al día siguiente ellos estaban ahí para entregar unos documentos y ahora pasaban un rato con Hiro.

-Algo así – se encogió de hombros Hiro meneando su comida – no es tan desagradable cuando la conoces.

-Llevas dos años conociéndola Hiro – Gogo hablo en su mano un jugo - ¿Qué cambio ahora?- más intrigada.

-Ella casi muere – respondió – supongo que casi morir te cambia de perspectiva.

-Nosotros morimos casi todas las noches y seguimos igual – interrumpió Fred levantando sus manos en el aire y mordiéndolo.

-Fred por última vez no tienes un sándwich invisible – Gogo lo reprendió a lo que el joven hizo un puchero – ¿va a sentarse con nosotros ahora? – gruño molesta a ella realmente no le agradaba mucho Karmi.

-Casi lo olvido – dijo Fred animado tras que Gogo arruinarle su diversión – Heathcliff terminó con la búsqueda que necesitabas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Búsqueda? – pregunto gogo explotando un chicle.

-O si eso – negó suavemente – ya no es importante – soltó un suspiro soñador que no pasó desapercibido para los de la mesa – ya no es necesario pero gracias – dijo pero los demás solo le miraron interrogante por lo que Fred continuo.

-Hiro me encargo investigar a un potencial enemigo que quizás estaba usándolo para llegar a nosotros – dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo solo la situación más sospechosa, a lo que el joven suspiro cansado y los demás se pusieron más curiosos, por suerte Karmi apareció mirando en su dirección y se acercó.

-Shhh ahí viene – murmuro Honey poniendo su rostro súper amable a la chica que estaba frente a ellos con su bandeja de comida.

-Hola Hiro – saludo ella como siempre – y todos los demás – dijo un poco tímida.

-Hey Karmi – saludo el – ¿quieres sentarte? – ofreció y la chica se ilumino entonces sentándose a su lado todo empezaron a comer entonces por qué nadie sabía cómo hablar dado que por lo regular discutían la patrulla anterior en su lugar estaba en completo silencio, Fred volvió a levantar sus manos para hacerle la broma del sándwich invisible a Karmi pero Gogo tomo su muñeca y bajo su mano apretándola con fuerza, entonces el silencio incomodo fue roto por el teléfono de Hiro, quien de inmediato lo saco para contestar.

-Dieciocho – dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a Hiro.

-¿Qué? – pregunto wasabi no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Solo van dieciocho mensajes recibidos de la misma persona hasta ahora – dijo ella mirando fijamente a Hiro – de alguien que lo llama chinito.

-¿Has estado mirando mi teléfono? – replico de inmediato Hiro apretando dicho aparato contra su pecho – Karmi – se quejó.

-Lo siento pero estabas embobado en clase del profesor Kendall pensé que miraban videos de gatos o algo – se defendió ella.

-¿gatos? – Honey ahora si le miro interrogante.

-Si ustedes saben gatos- insistió pero nadie pareció comprenderlo – esos videos tiernos que te hacen sonreír, así como siempre lo hace.

-Yo no sonrió – dijo el irritado poniendo una cara seria pero nuevamente su celular sonó y al ver el remitente no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ven, esa sonrisa – señalo ella, todos asintieron notando la reacción de Hiro que solo se sonrojo atrapado y avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la misma persona? – insistió.

-Por qué te eh observado – dijo como si fuera obvio y no algo espeluznante.

-¿pasas mucho tiempo observando a Hiro? – Gogo interrumpió entonces – ¿por qué?

-Bueno – ahora Karmi parecía un poco insegura nuevamente – somos amigos y yo solo quería.

-Es suficiente – dijo Hiro – Gogo ya basta – miro a su amiga que solo sorbió la cajita de jugo con más fuerza, un nuevo mensaje sonó entonces rompiendo el tenso momento.

-Veinte – conto la joven el lo que hizo reír a todos para su vergüenza.

-¡Karmi! – dijo Hiro avergonzado por tanta atención, tan fuerte que incluso los demás jóvenes voltearon a verlo, el color rojo en las mejillas de Hiro se incrementó ante la atención no deseada por lo que se levantó azotando sus manos y tomando su mochila para irse de ahí.

-Genial – dijo Fred – solo una persona logra qué se ponga de ese tono de rojo – empezó burlarse pero Gogo de inmediato lo codeo - ¿Qué? – murmuro enojado, todos empezaron a reír entonces, incluso Karmi antes de que el vaso de jugo de su bandeja se volcara sobre sus ropas casi de la nada.

-Que torpe – murmuro Gogo con una sonrisa burlona, Karmi se levantó entonces totalmente avergonzada y salió corriendo para limpiar el desastre en su falda.

-Gogo – la regaño Honey.

-No me mires a mí – se encogió ella de hombros – quería hacerlo pero yo no fui.

La tarde pasó sin más accidentes.

La próxima vez que sucedió algo extraño la profesora Granville estaba siendo demasiado severa con él, no recuerda bien el por qué, de todos modos la feria científica ya había sido cancelada pero aquí estaba siendo amonestado injustamente, el solo acepto el regaño como hombre y siguió por ahí como si nada, justo había dejado el salón y regresado a su laboratorio cuando Karmi paso corriendo avisándole que la decano tuvo un accidente, el librero uno que estaba atornillado a la pared se le vino encima golpeándola.

Eso definitivamente fue extraño y escalofriante por suerte la profesora estaba bien, en otra ocasión Hiro estaba caminando por la calle cerca al parque metido en sus asuntos, totalmente distraído por Miguel quien no dejaba de envíale mensajes graciosos no importa que se fueran a ver en unos minutos, alguien grito su nombre entonces por lo que levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver el dron en su dirección, Hiro lo atrapo totalmente salvándose de un golpe y el dueño no tardó en llegar disculpándose sobre como su hermanito estaba aprendiendo a usarlo, Hiro lo devolvió sin problema alguno, quedándose un poco admirando aquella escena.

El joven llevo el dron donde su pequeño hermano lucia avergonzado casi en lágrimas, pero este se arrodillo junto el diciendo palabras de aliento pues el niño dejo de llorar, todo lucio tan familiar, tan nostálgico para Hiro que no pudo evitar recordar a Tadashi, entonces su teléfono sonó de nuevo y el momento se perdió.

Ok sabía que algo extraño pasaba cuando esa tarde Hiro llamo a Miguel un idiota y la máquina del café se descompuso rociando solamente a Miguel, si estaba siendo un idiota coqueteando con esas chicas e ignorándolo por completo, incluso lo llamo niño dos veces mientras mostraba su estúpida sonrisa a esas como decía su tía, a si zorras operadas, por lo que Hiro deseo que algo le hiciera perder su galantería, pero realmente no esperaba que la máquina del café rociara agua caliente en su dirección, lo bueno es que no fue muy grave, lo malo las chicas no huyeron de hecho parecían preocupadas por Miguel que confundido intento apagar la máquina.

Algo definitivamente era muy extraño, se dijo, era como si alguien se ocupara de protegerlo incluso de los idiotas como Miguel, su teléfono sonó entonces esta vez era Alistair Krei, su nueva armadura para Baymax reforzada debió haber sido terminada, sonrió entonces agradeciéndose por salvarlo y felizmente salió del café para ir a buscarla y de paso pasar a casa de Fred y hacer algunas pruebas.

Baymax lo siguió muy de cerca.

* * *

El silbido de su ventana lo sobresaltó, Hiro casi se cae de su silla al levantarse tras quedarse dormido, papeles volaron al intentar mantener el equilibrio, sus bocetos para un nuevo cuerpo para Baymax o quizás una nueva invención de un cuerpo más humanoide, quizás su propio robot, el olvido se volvió a escuchar y Hiro se levantó para asomarse a la ventana donde Miguel estaba ahí abajo agitando los brazos, junto a la camioneta de su tía.

-¡Hiro! – grito Miguel al verlo asomarse, el aludido suspiro recargándose en el marco aburrido, aun somnoliento - ¿tu tía me envía al centro quieres venir? - pregunto con una sonrisa bobalicona, iba a negarse cuando recordó que sus gomitas se terminaron ayer por lo que bien podía aprovechar y abastecerse así que asintió y busco su chaqueta.

-Nos vemos más tarde amigo – se despidió de Baymax mientras se colocaba la prenda y pasaba corriendo, en su camino choco con la silla y esta tiro sin querer la gorra sobre su escritorio la que tenía siempre cerca para mantener su inspiración, Hiro miro la gorra de su hermano en el piso, iba a regresar por ella cuando el claxon de la camioneta sonó – la levantare luego – murmuro y se fue ignorando todo.

Baymax se levantó entonces de su centro de carga caminando suavemente hasta tomar la gorra y levantarlo, más al intentarla poner en su lugar un toque lo atravesó, como electricidad corriendo por todo sus circuitos confundiéndole, el mantuvo la gorra por que no sentía dolor pero definitivamente eso fue extraño que incluso el robot lo noto, la puso sobre el escritorio y bajo entonces a auxiliar a la tía Cass como hacia normalmente cuando Miguel desaparecía, la gorra volvió a caerse entonces, Baymax detuvo su andar y giro para mirar dicha gorra, más el grito de la mujer le hizo olvidarlo, abajo Hiro subió a la camioneta y se alejó con Miguel.

Ellos no notaron a la figura que se materializo en la ventana de Hiro ni lo furioso que estaba.

* * *

-No puedo creer tía Cass te deje manejar la camioneta – murmuro Hiro cruzado de brazos – nunca me deja usarla – señalo con dramatismo.

-Es por que estas chamaco – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y deteniéndose en un alto.

-Ella le mostro a Tadashi a conducir aquí – murmuro entonces sombrío, Miguel notándolo pensó en una forma de aligerar el ambiente.

-Cuando crezcas un poco más lo hará enano – dijo en broma dado que Hiro apenas era una cuarta más bajo que él y eso que todavía no dejaba de creer, funcionando dado que Hiro le miro mal ante dicho apodo – o tal vez es porque soy el favorito – continuo al ver que daba algo de resulto.

-Tú no eres el favorito – dijo con un puchero – soy su sobrino, soy el favorito – y Miguel empezó a reír entonces.

-¿Estas celoso de que soy el favorito? – pregunto con una sonrisa Miguel.

-Cállate – le gruño empujando su rostro pero Miguel atrapo su mano para morderla – auch ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Solo quería probar un poco – le guiño un ojo a lo que Hiro frunció su nariz molesto – tranquilo Chinito puede que ya no seas el favorito de tu tía – eso solo hizo gruñir más – pero definitivamente tu eres mi favorito – lo dijo con tanta seriedad y con una mirada tan intensa que Hiro se congelo – y definitivamente sabes delicioso – y con eso el sonrojo de Hiro no se hizo esperar.

Miguel empezó a reír al ver la cara de Hiro golpeando el volante atacado de la risa, Hiro incluso con su sonrojo le lanzo manotazos disque furioso pero no pudo evitar reír después de unos minutos, hasta que la bocina del auto atrás de ellos sonó y empezaron su marcha otra vez.

Ellos cumplieron con el encargo de la tía Cass por lo que después dado que tenían algo de tiempo caminaron por el centro comercial, Hiro devorando sus amadas gomitas, Miguel solo se descuidó un rato y cuando lo noto este ya había lanzado como tres bolsas de puras gomitas y no bolsas chiquitas si no de esas de medio kilo, finalmente Hiro vio los helados y corrió a pedir uno para bañarlo de gomitas, Miguel solo se burló de el por su extraño gusto de vainilla blanca con gomitas de sabores así que Hiro huyo de ahí dejándole para pagar.

-Gracias por abandonarme – murmuro Miguel sentándose a un lado de Hiro quien estaba plácidamente esperándolo en una de las bancas del lugar llenado su copa con gomitas y disfrutando con gran deleite.

-Es lo mínimo que tenías que hacer luego de ser un imbécil – respondió sin mirarlo metiendo una cucharada a su boca y gimiendo de gusto – lo mereces.

-Ni siquiera estaba siéndolo – rodo los ojos mirando como nuevamente Hiro tomaba otro bocado de su helado con ese estúpido gemido de placer – deja de hacer eso – le gruño – come como la gente normal – Hiro levantó una ceja en su dirección no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero como parecía molestar a Miguel y él era quien siempre lo molestaba decidió como el maduro adolecente que era molestarlo un poco más.

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo todo inocente levantando otra cucharada de helado y lamiendo la cuchara demasiado extraño, Miguel no había querido admitirlo pero desde aquélla noche mostrándole el mundo espiritual había empezado a ver de una forma muy diferente a Hiro, y no era solo molestarle, no era el molesto sobrino de su jefa, un curioso niño que sabía le daría dolores de cabeza, no desde aquel día, cuando el perfil de Hiro se ilumino por los espíritus esa imagen se había quedado grabada en su mente y no podía sacarla.

La belleza de Hiro Hamada fue descubierta para él, así que si no quería verlo haciendo esos gestos tan poco inocentes, Hiro noto su incomodidad por lo que esta vez tomando un pandita rojo con sus dedos lo embarro de helado blanco y lo acercó a sus labios para limpiar cuidadosamente todo rastro de helado, luego cerro sus labios sobre este chupándolo para finalmente comerlo soltando otro nuevo gemido con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, " _Maldito Chino_ " fue lo único coherente que pensó Miguel apretando el cono de su propio helado que no había probado.

-Estas derramando tu helado – dijo entonces Hiro - déjame ayudarte – y sin pedir más permiso Hiro se inclinó en dirección a su mano que apretaba con fuerza su cono de chocolate ya derritiéndose sobre su mano y lamio desde el cono hasta la punta mirándole directamente a los ojos, Miguel se atragantó ante esto con su propia saliva y Hiro como el buen chico que era sonrió internamente victorioso por primera vez, entonces Miguel empujo el helado en su cara rompiendo con su momento - ¿Qué diablos Miguel? – gruño limpiándose el helado de la cara con una mano totalmente confuso por esto.

-Para que se te enfríen las ideas chinito – gruño en su dirección empezando a reír cuando vio lo furioso que se veía con todo ese helado en su rostro, así que Hiro arremetió sacrificando su propio helado y clavándoselo en su cara, Miguel se quedó quieto, quito una gomita verde pegada a su mejilla y la mordió – tengo que reconocerlo esto sabe muy bien – bromeo, Hiro entrecerró los ojos en su dirección pero finalmente empezó a reír también – aquí límpiate – dijo Miguel sacando una servilleta de las compras y ayudándole a limpiar el chocolate de su cara.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – dijo este quitándole la servilleta de las manos para que Miguel se limpiara también.

-No es como si fuera a morir por un poco de helado – respondió quitado de la pena pero igual busco algo para limpiarse – soy una parca recuerdas - guiño un ojo justo tras terminar de quitar la vainilla de su nariz.

-Cierto una parca – murmuro Hiro todo el ambiente roto entonces.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño Hiro? – bromeo Miguel sin darse cuenta de su cambio de semblante – triste por tu helado perdido –continuo - no debiste tirarlo en mi bello rostro si te ibas a poner así – mas Hiro no parecía atrapar ninguna de sus bromas puesto que el niño solo apretó la servilleta en su mano pensativo.

-¿Tú puedes verlos verdad? – Miguel lo miro confundido ante tal pregunta – los muertos – murmuro inseguro.

-Si – dijo cerrando los ojos – veo gente muerta – y diciendo esto empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo de su propia broma, dios había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerla con alguien más, María ya estaba harta de ella y Dante nunca la entendía - lo siento es una referencia ya vieja – trato de controlarse pero nuevamente empezó a reír – ya está bien- sonrió – si Hiro veo la gente muerta mejor conocidos como fantasmas – agito las manos con dramatismo, más el chico no se rio un solo momento de hecho parecía debatiéndose algo - ¿Hiro estas bien?

-¿Cómo… como descubres uno? – pregunto entonces mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros pensado que el niño solo era curioso – ambiente frio, a veces hay aromas extraños, las cosas se mueven o simplemente susurran, sombras en las esquinas – se recargo contra el respaldo de la banca ya más serio – casi todo lo que dice en internet es real, menos expulsarlo, es más complicado que preguntarle que quiere.

-¿Cómo hablas con uno? – pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Por qué Hiro? – levanto una ceja ante la seriedad que mostraba el niño - ¿quieres hablar con gasparin? – meneo las cejas bromeando.

-por favor – Hiro entonces le miro agarrando su mano con fuerza - ¿Cómo puedo hablar con uno?

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con los muertos? – pregunto en su lugar Miguel mirándole fijamente esta vez con seriedad – ellos están donde deben y los vivos no tienen por qué meter sus narices ahí – señalo pero Hiro solo le suplico con la mirada más insistente – los muertos por lo regular nos hablan en psicofonías a veces es suficiente con hablarles, pero una Ouija sirve también – respondió tras un largo suspiro – pero no te lo recomiendo.

-¿por qué? – dijo insistente.

-Por qué una Ouija no solo sirve para comunicarse con ellos, existen más cosas allá Hiro – cada vez más serio – cosas escalofriantes y una Ouija puede abrirles la entrada a este mundo estarías en mucho peligro – suspiro – ¿qué puede valer la pena como para arriesgarte tanto? – dijo burlón.

-Tadashi – respondió sin querer.

-Él está muerto Hiro – negó con la cabeza- cruzo hace mucho tiempo al otro lado y ninguna Ouija te hará hablar con el – revolvió su cabello al notar que el niño iba a refutar - si algo llega a responderte te aseguro que no es el.

-Basta – empujo su mano que un revolvía sus cabellos - ¿Qué pasa si él no se fue?, ¿si el sigue aquí conmigo? – pregunto con emoción en su voz - ¿si el aún está protegiéndome? -defendió a su hermano.

-Entonces tendría que mandarlo de vuelta definitivamente – respondió serio para su horror.

-No – lo empujo – no puedes hacer eso es mi hermano.

-Escúchame Hiro – lo tomo de la mano por que el niño aprecia a punto de salir corriendo - ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando uno no cruza luego de morir? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos todo rastro del dulce y simpático Miguel se había borrado – te conviertes en un espíritu vengativo – apretó su agarre porque Hiro intentaba soltarse – la niña que casi te mata, el espíritu que ataco a Karmi, el de la cafetería – recordó todos esos sucesos – todos ellos fueron hechos por uno, son peligrosos, se alimentan de energía negativa hasta perderse a sí mismos deformándose.

-Tadashi – murmuro entonces dejando de pelear – Tadashi nunca me haría daño.

-Si – replico – lo haría si cree que con eso te está protegiendo – suspiro tratando de parecer menos serio – el Tadashi que tú conoces nunca lo haría pero el corrompido si – lo soltó al darse cuenta que no iba a huir - ¿Hiro? - pregunto entonces al verlo bajar la cabeza desanimado - ¿promete que nunca intentaras hablar con Tadashi? – le dijo levantando su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos – por que quien te conteste no será el – acaricio su mejilla con suavidad - ¿promételo?

-El cruzo ¿cierto? – pregunto en su lugar finalmente mirándole.

-Si – asintió Miguel con una suave sonrisa – Tadashi cruzo – animo – el definitivamente lo hizo – soltó su mejilla entonces y se levantó – ven te comprare otro helado y podrás llevarlo de gomitas.

-No – negó el – quiero ir a casa – dijo en su lugar levantándose y tomando una de las bolsas.

Miguel le siguió al estacionamiento, donde finalmente subieron las compras y regresaron al café, esta vez no hubo bromas solo un silencio tranquilo, no fue hasta que llegaron ahí, que Hiro bajo de la camioneta que Miguel volvió a hablarle.

-¿Me lo dirías no? – le pregunto tomándole de la muñeca – ¿si crees que Tadashi está aquí?

-¿no deberías ser capaz de verlo? – pregunto en su lugar.

-No siempre puedo hacerlo – negó con la cabeza – Hiro me preocupo por ti – continuo acerándose más a el – no quiero que nada malo te pase, ¿me lo dirías?

-Si – Hiro mintió sin saber por qué – te lo diría.

-Perfecto – sonrió relajado soltándole – ahora vamos adentro que te voy a preparar unas enchiladas rojas _pa´chuparse_ los dedos – empezó a tomar bolsas de la camioneta – que bueno que encontramos tortillas en latadas por que las de harina no saben tan bien – y diciendo esto entro a la cafetería seguido por Hiro quien se quejaba de lo picoso de su comida.

" _A pesar de saber, que vivimos un día_

 _Un amor dividido,_

 _Sin embargo mi amor, haberte conocido_

 _Fue la cosa más linda, que a mí me sucedió"_

" _A pesar de saber, que el amor de los dos_

 _Siempre estuvo prohibido_

 _Y todo lo que hicimos, fue muy escondido_

 _Para no ser sufrir, a quien vive contigo"_

* * *

Hiro salto justo a tiempo para evitar que la masa con picos le diera a unos metros de el Wasabi intentaba detener a la chica del bate con picos, la mujer frente a el volvió a atacarle y Hiro volvió su atención a ella, las fujitas como se hacían llamar, las odiaba enserio habían estado tan inactivas durante algún tiempo que pensaron que la última paliza que les dieron las hizo retirarse pero al parecer solo estaban mejoran sus habilidades y armas.

La más pequeña y joven de ellas a saber por su maquillaje patino hasta su lado apuñalándolo con la punta de su sombrilla cerrada, esta paso rozándole muy cerca del brazo.

-Les pido tengan cuidado – la voz de Baymax llego por sus comunicadores – sus armas contienen una neurotóxica paralizante, eviten ser tocados por ella – dijo el robot lanzando su puño a la mujer que atacaba a Wasabi quien suspiro aliviado.

-Y ahora me lo dices – gruño Wasabi mirando su palma de la mano donde había rayado sus gantes cuando detuvo dicha arma.

-¿Wasabi estas bien? – pregunto Hiro por el comunicador.

-Perfecto el traje resistió – asintió este volviendo a activar sus cuchillas y lanzándose contra la joven geisha del bate.

La chica de la sombrilla saco entonces un abanico extendiéndolo para revelar cuchillas, Hiro suspiro porque aquí estaba otra vez atacándolo más ella agito en su dirección para que las pequeñas cuchillas salieran volando, Baymax apareció entonces cubriéndolo con un brazo y gracias a dios por su armadura donde se incrustaron las pequeñas navajas.

-Eso estuvo cerca – bromeo Hiro justo entonces un diminuto parpadeo apareció en cada cuchilla sorprendiéndole, explosivos – oh vamos estas bromeando – dijo mirando a la agresora que solo rio patinando nuevamente para alejarse, Hiro levanto la mano entonces para sacar las cuchillas cuando todo exploto.

-¡Hiro! – grito Wasabi empujando a su atacante y corriendo a auxiliar al joven pero la chica del abanico le cortó el paso atacándolo igualmente.

Hiro salió volando su traje protegiéndolo lo más posible contra la caída golpeando finalmente contra una pared, el zumbido había sido una sorpresa, se suponía que su traje lo protegía de algo así, definitivamente ellas habían mejorado sus armas, miro a su alrededor vio a Baymax con su armadura destrozada por la explosión y su cuerpo desinflándose seguramente por una rasgadura por suerte no había nadie atacándole, levanto la vista entonces donde el gran letrero del edificio vecino iluminado de publicidad brillaba notando a la mujer en la base.

Debió a ver llamado a los otros, debió hacerle caso a Wasabi pero pensó que podían manejarlo, ahora notaba su gran error, la mujer sonrió entonces sus adornos en la cabeza balanceándose en el aire al igual que las mangas de su yukata, entonces de la nada saco una enorme espada, ella no usaba espada realmente estaba perdido y sin más ceremonias corto la base del letrero para que este le impactara, Hiro gruño por lo dentro aun atontado por la explosión levanto sus manos listo para destruir dicho letrero, mas sus guanteletes electromagnéticos no funcionaron, no hubo onda electromagnética que destruyera lo que iba aplastarle, su traje aun servía al menos aún tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto, Hiro jadeo en su desesperación y cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto.

Una fuerza extraña lo empujo entonces quitándole del camino justo a tiempo para que los escombros cayeran, las fujitas aprovecharon esto para escapar pero Hiro apenas si noto algo pues wasabi estaba sobre el mirándole fijamente, llamando su nombre.

-¿Qué rayos paso? – murmuro confuso mirando lo que debió ser su tumba.

-¿hay dios Hiro estas bien? – Wasabi lo abrazo con alivio – no volvamos a hacer eso si te digo que llamemos a los demás lo hacemos – insistió puesto que las chicas eran como sus archienemigas por lo que necesitaban apoyo como bien lo aprendieron hoy.

-Lo siento – suspiro el – ¿baymax? – llamo entonces recordando a su compañero, el robot se acercó su brazo ya desinflado al igual que medio cuerpo -¿estás bien amigo? – pregunto en una sonrisa.

-Necesito inflarme, tengo dos fugas en mi brazo izquierdo – dijo con su acostumbrada voz – pero mis circuitos se encuentran perfectos – asintió luego escaneo a Hiro – tus músculos de la espalda y abdomen sufrieron un grave golpe – empezó a relatar pero Hiro lo corto.

-Lo se amigó – trato de levantarse con ayuda de wasabi – lo arreglaremos después sabes ¿dónde están ellas? – pregunto mirándole.

-Las fujitas han escapado – confirmo el robot – llevándose consigo la vasija satsuma, lo siento Hiro.

-Está bien amigo – suspiro el palmeando al robot.

-¿para qué rayos quieren esa vieja vasija? – pregunto Wasabi.

-No lo sé – negó con la cabeza – pero debe ser importante como para intentar matarnos desde el principio – luego jadeo al intentar enderezarse con un leve dolor en la espalda – gracias por sacarme de ahí de todas formas.

-Hiro yo no te saque – Wasabi detuvo sus pasos ya que estaba acercándose a Baymax por lo que de inmediato le miro interrogante – yo no iba a llegar a tiempo, tu solo saliste empujado por algo – le respondió con seriedad, Hiro avanzo entonces hasta los escombros revisando fijamente el lugar, pero sus lectores sufrieron una avería por la explosión y no pudo hacer mucho - ¿Hiro? – llamo sea atención Wasabi.

-Está bien – respondió el tratando de parecer calmado – lo importante ahora es saber cómo vamos a bajar de aquí – dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿baymax? – el robot desplego sus alas y para su sorpresa una de estas estaba inutilizable.

Bien parece que si iban a llamar a los demás, al menos a Fred para que los sacara de ahí con el helicóptero dado que la escalera para incendios había sido destruida, estúpidos criminales que gustaban de pelear en techos altos de edificios, tal vez debería pensar eso de poner unas alas en su traje también.

* * *

Algo definitivamente raro había estado pasando él podía apostar que se trataba de Tadashi, Hiro no podía creer que fuera una coincidencia, escuchar su nombre de la nada, ser aventado o empujado para sacarlo del peligro, definitivamente había algo que sucedía, y esa noche pensaba averiguarlo, por eso aunque no tenía patrulla se preparó para salir y bueno quizás ponerse en peligro para ver lo sucedido, entonces su compañero empezó a actuar extraño.

-¿Baymax? – pregunto confundido Hiro a su robot cuyos movimientos eran erráticos – ¿qué está pasando? – cada vez más preocupado que el ultimo enemigo lo golpeara con tanta fuerza que le causo algún daño a sus circuitos, el enorme robot seguía agitando los brazo tirando todo a su alcance, Mochi salió corriendo en un chillido asustado cuando un libro le fue lanzado y Hiro tuvo que agacharse para evitar que otro lo golpeara en la cabeza -¡Basta Baymax! – levanto su mano listo para atacar a su amigo con la energía electromagnética de ser necesario, aun titubeante se negó a hacerlo, el compartimiento en el pecho de Baymax se abrió entonces y su receptor quedo descubierto confundido Hiro bajo su mano cuando el chip verde, aquel que tenía el nombre de su hermano salió expulsado cayendo al suelo, entonces Baymax dejo de mover mientras el receptor volvía a cerrarse luciendo inmóvil, Hiro tomo el chip cada vez más confundido de lo que sucedía cuando la cabeza de Baymax pareció encenderse.

-Hiro – dijo el robot pero su voz se escuchaba distorsionada – H….iiiiii – la voz se deformaba cada vez que quería hablar el chillido provocado daño incuso los receptores en su casco por lo que se lo quito rápido – raarroooooouuu – el chillido incesante se deformaba como intentando regular algo hasta que finalmente la voz saliendo de Baymax se hizo audible – Hola Hiro – hablo y el chico quien estaba cubriendo sus orejas abrió los ojos congelado, el reconocía esa voz, la reconocería incluso después de dos años.

-Ta….Tadashi – murmuro levantando la vista muy lentamente viendo como baymax levantaba una mano en saludo, no eso no era Baymax, lo había sospechado todo este tiempo, Miguel le dijo que no era natural, que los muertos no podían estar aquí pero él era una jodida parca – ¡Tadashi! – dijo esta vez llorando, lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas al reconocer a su hermano – si eres tu – corrió entonces abrazarse del enorme malvavisco feliz de que su deseo se hiciera realidad, su amado hermano está aquí con él y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Hiro – hablo el robot abrazándole igualmente – eh vuelto – termino consolando al joven en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar felizmente, los ojos de baymax brillaron de un rojo intenso.

* * *

 _México, año 2021_

" _A pesar de saber, que vivimos un día_

 _Un amor dividido_

 _Sin embargo mi amor, haberte conocido_

 _Fue la cosa más linda, que a mí me sucedió"_

 _-¿Tú escribiste eso? – Miguel abrió los ojos aquellos que se cerraron mecánicamente al estar ensayando para su presentación, miro entonces a una niña vestida con un traje de charro muy colorida cuyos brazos estaban en su cintura tratando de lucir intimidante._

 _-No – respondió tentativo mirando para todos lados el ir y venir de la gente en el programa de televisión - ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó curioso entonces._

 _-María Carlota Augusta Clementina de la cruz – respondió haciendo una reverencia como todo una adulta – para servir a dios y a usted – y Miguel hubiera reído al ver a la pequeña niña adorable si no fuera porque el apellido le dio escalofríos._

 _-¿De la Cruz? – pregunto tentativo no sabiendo como cuestionarla por su posible tatarabuelo - ¿estas perdida niña? – pregunto en su lugar, de inmediato las mejillas de la chiquilla se inflaron molesta y dando un zapatazo en el piso lo enfrento._

 _-No – dijo furiosa – no soy un bebé – y pareció realmente indignada – tengo ocho y medio, casi nueve – hizo un puchero – me acerque a ti porque me gusto tu música pero eres un tonto._

 _-Lo siento – trato de tranquilizarla ya que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento – solo estaba intentado ayudar, creí que necesitarías encontrar a tus padres – dijo dudoso._

 _-Ellos están muertos – se encogió de hombros todo signo de berrinche borrado de su rostro por lo que de inmediato empujo a Miguel para sentirse a su lado quien no entendía la indiferencia de la niña – me gusta tu guitarra – dijo ella palmeando su guitarra - ¿es tuya?, ¿me la prestas?, yo no tengo una porque no sé cómo tocarla ¿me enseñas a tocarla? – y Miguel apenas si pudo entender todo lo que esta pequeña niña decía - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto finalmente ella._

 _-Miguel Rivera – respondió con una sonrisa dado que la chiquilla era muy tierna y le recordaba a su hermanita._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto otra vez._

 _-Dieciséis y medio, casi diecisiete – respondió imitándola a lo que la chiquilla asintió emocionada._

 _-Toca de nuevo esa canción – ordeno y Miguel iba a hacerlo cuando la gente empezó a correr por el pasillo._

 _-¡María! – grito una mujer elegante que apenas si dio una mirada en su dirección – niña donde estabas ya casi es tu turno para salir – la reprendió mirando con desagrado a Miguel - ¿y tú quién eres? – pregunto con fastidio._

 _-Es mi nuevo amigo Miguel Rivera – dijo animada la chiquilla – va a enseñarme a tocar la guitarra Tía Teresa – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enseguida reconociendo el nombre y pronto su ceño se frunció en molestia y desagrado._

 _-Es hora de irnos María – gruño la mujer jalando a la niña quien se despedía de Miguel emocionada pero haciendo muecas de dolor al sentir su brazo jalado por su tía._

 _Miguel se encogió de hombros y siguió esperando su turno, poco después se enteraría que esa niña era la verdadera tataranieta de Ernesto de la Cruz, cuyos padres murieron en un accidente y sus avaros tíos la empujaron al mundo del espectáculo aferrándose al recuerdo aun viviente del hombre que una vez fue el más popular de México, si la credibilidad de la Cruz fue expuesta, se le acuso de fraude y demás pero aun cuando el crédito como autor de sus grandes éxitos fue para el tatarabuelo de Miguel, Ernesto de la Cruz las hizo famosas con su carisma interpretándolas, por lo que aun cuando en su pequeño pueblo ya no era amado, en el mundo aun había fieles seguidores y tener a la tataranieta cantando adorablemente fue un jugoso negocio._

 _Así fue como Miguel conoció a María y esa no sería la única vez que se la encontraría, volvió a pasar de hecho muchas veces, porque el destino quiso que sus caminos se entrelazaran, una pequeña y fugas amistad nació entonces, un año después María murió y con ella el sueño de ser músico._

" _A pesar de saber, que vivimos un día_

 _Un amor dividido_

 _Sin embargo mi amor, haberte conocido_

 _Fue la cosa más linda, que a mí me sucedió"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Miguel mostrándole sus powers a Hiro para impresionarlo, ok no, este Miguel sabe que no debe pero ahí anda nada más picándose cada vez enamorándose más de Hiro, este chico no aprende.**

 **Aunque no lo crean hay tortillas enlatadas, vi una película mexicana y ahí tenían tortillas en lata waaaaaaa y no eran de harina de trigo si no de maíz waaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Las Fujitas son personajes que estaban pensados para la trama de la película pero eliminados y retomados para la serie.**

 **En el videojuego Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay, Hiro está equipado con guanteletes electromagnéticos que le permiten crear una energía electromagnética perjudicial para empujar o tirar de enemigos.**

 **Al fin sabemos quién es el poltergeist que perseguía a Hiro, Tadashi es el responsable de los ataques contra Karmi y Miguel en la cafetería, obviamente no quiere a nadie que lastime o haga sentir mal a su pequeño hermanito, Karmi solo causa el incendio para evitar la feria de ciencias y el vandalismo al laboratorio de Hiro.**

 **Tadashi está finalmente vivo, más o menos, todos sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien.**

 **Finalmente sabemos quién carajo es María… ya estas tranquila Ally?**

 **Bueno al principio María iba a ser una novia de Miguelin pero luego descubrí a Marco de la Cruz y el inevitable ship que hacen con Miguelin, así que mientras buscaba un apellido y nombre así de telenovela para María escribí de la Cruz cuando estaba editando me di cuenta que sin querer le cree una tataranieta a Erenesto de Cruz y me dije a la mierda que se quede y así fue como nació María de la Cruz.**

 **Solo por si se lo preguntan no eh leído ni un solo fic Higuel en mi vida, por eso tal vez los personajes parezcan medio raros porque he estado leyendo mucho Spideypool Miguel es como una versión más relajada de Wade (con eso de que muere, le gusta coquetear con Hiro y su extraña relación con la muerte), excepto el de Ally, ella es la culpable que este en este fandom y pues siguiendo el código Bro leo su fics que me encanta es tan genialoso, pasen a leerlo.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	7. Capítulo 7: Amar y querer

**Capítulo 7: Amar y querer.**

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hiro viéndole listo para salir.

-Bueno me voy a casa tu sabes ya termino mi turno y eso – dijo confuso mirando para todos lados como si estuviera haciendo algo diferente.

-¿Vas a casar fantasmas?- preguntó en su lugar.

-No soy un Winchester- rodó los ojos terminándose de poner su sudadera porque hacia frio - no cazo fantasmas - ajusto la correa de su guitarra- ayudo a cruzar a los muertos - rectifico.

-¿Quién?- dijo confuso pero Miguel suspiro ante otra referencia desperdiciada - ¿Me llevas contigo?- pregunto ansioso.

-¿Estas loco? - negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que tu tía me castre?

-Ella no va hacer eso – dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos y bufando a veces Miguel era muy ridículo.

-Tiene una habitación llena de cuchillos – señalo - ¡Cuchillos! - repitió agitando las manos por que parecía que Hiro no comprendía lo peligroso que podía ser su amada Tía.

-Si es una larga historia - le restó importancia no queriendo recordar aquel incidente, de hecho no sabía mucho solo presencio una batalla y bueno ni siquiera la vio realmente - no seas melodramático.

-Me hizo ayudarle a limpiarlos mientras me explicaba el tipo de corte para cada cuchillo y su hipotético uso en el cuerpo humano - se estremeció de solo recordarlo - tu tía es aterradora, además esto no es como en Constantine.

-¿Constantine?- ladeó la cabeza confundido, frunciendo la nariz como siempre lo hacía ante todas las referencias raras de Miguel, en serio a veces hablaba como un viejo pasado de moda.

-Hay tomatito suerte que eres _re-chulo_ \- murmuro al darse cuenta que nunca entendería ninguna de sus referencias.

-Deja de llamarme así- se quejó con las mejillas rojas a todo poder.

-Deja de parecer un tomate y veremos- pellico su mejilla - igual no puedes venir, no quiero que tan bella carita salga lastimada.

-Se cuidarme solo- frunció la nariz dándole un manotazo para que dejara de pellizcarlo, si solo supiera lo que hacía en las noches, él era el líder del mejor equipo de superhéroes de todo san fransokyo, Miguel no sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Sé que puedes - asintió con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo - pero la respuesta sigue siendo no - y diciendo eso salió de ahí bajo la mirada molesta de Hiro, su curiosidad nunca seria satisfecha a ese ritmo, tal vez tendría que pensar en otra cosa para convencerlo.

* * *

" _Casi todos sabemos querer_

 _Pero pocos sabemos amar"_

* * *

-Tengo algo para ti – Hiro le jalo entonces a su habitación, Miguel apenas si pudo despedirse de su jefa quien iba a pedirle un último favor pero su sobrino roba-empleados bajo las escaleras corriendo justo en el minuto necesario y jalo a Miguel escaleras arriba – toma – extendió entonces un teléfono en su dirección.

-¿Me tienes un teléfono nuevo? – pregunto confuso, él ya tenía uno muchas gracias, además este lucia tan extraño y delgado estaba seguro que lo rompería en cualquier momento – _esta madre se va a romper_ – se burló tomándole con los dedos con sumo cuidado.

-No es tan nuevo – rodo los ojos Hiro ante la actitud de Miguel - bueno si es el último modelo de celular – confeso finalmente, él no era rico pero si algo sabía hacer era conseguir dinero, peleas de robots ilegales, no pregunten más, Miguel levanto una ceja en su dirección, el no comprendía desde hace años nadie le había dado un solo regalo por lo que no lo culpen por parecer no saber qué hacer o que decir – mira tiene un montón de funciones – arrebató el teléfono y empezó a mostrarle las aplicaciones pero el latino realmente no parecía muy animado por esto - no te gusta – suspiro Hiro al notar su falta de interés.

-No es eso me encanta - asintió de inmediato pues ver a su amigo decaído no le gustó nada - es solo que bueno no soy bueno con la tecnología ya sabes y - se mordió el labio tras arrebatar el teléfono y mirarlo por un rato aun asimilando todo – hace mucho tiempo que no recibo un regalo – murmuro con tristeza, Hiro se sorprendió por esto – ni siquiera celebro los cumpleaños más – continuo con tanta melancolía en los ojos que Hiro se sintió triste, es verdad Miguel era una parca y al parecer la vida de estas era muy solitaria – en fin me encanta pero tengo todas mis fotos en el viejo – dijo entonces tratando de cambiar el tema y sacando el otro teléfono de su bolsillo uno mucho más viejo y algo golpeado pro que si ser aventado por espíritus malignos a veces dañaba su teléfono.

-Eso es fácil solo descárgalas desde la nube – Hiro acepto su cambio de tema por lo que simplemente plateo una solución.

-¿Nube? – Miguel realmente lucio confundido para el horror de Hiro.

-¡Increíble! – dijo exasperado por lo que le arrebato el teléfono entonces para guardarlas en la nube y así poder descargarlas, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar revisar las fotos, no quiso ser entrometido pero quería saber de quienes eran las fotos que mantenía en su teléfono, paso cada una notando el parecido entre los varones, a las mujeres con hermosos vestidos coloridos – ¿ellos son? – pregunto finalmente.

-Sí, mi familia – asintió Miguel mirando las fotografías con tanta nostalgia.

-Parecen buena gente.

-Lo son – sonrió con tristeza, pasando otra foto donde Miguel era abrazado por dos mujeres ya canosas muy pálidas a comparación de él.

-Se ven un poco pálidos a comparación de ti – señalo sin pensarlo, sintiéndose avergonzado tras decirlo.

-Es por que están muertos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero Hiro no pareció comprender - si vas al mundo de los muertos y tomas una fotografía es así como lucen, obviamente no muchos pueden ir y venir mucho menos con un teléfono – bromeo, porque si era verdad, Miguel descubrió que era posible fotografiar a los muertos, de hecho a diferencia de su aspecto calacas coloridas y vistosas en las fotografías estos lucían justo como el último momento en vida, por eso las mujeres que lo abrazaban eran su madre y hermana quienes murieron de viejez – esta es mi madre y mi hermana – señalo a cada mujer luego empezó a pasar más fotografías para presentarlo a todos - mi padre, esa es mi Bisabuela Imelda, aquí está otra vez enojada con mi bisabuelo Héctor, siempre se están peleando – empezó a reír hasta que paso otra foto, esta no lucia pálida, de hecho la resolución era mucho más baja a comparación de las otras fotografías, pero fácilmente podría verse a una niña, de normes ojos chocolates, cabellos negros recogidos en una laboriosa trenza sobre su cabeza adornada en flores blancas, su vestido de charro azul profundo lucia hermoso, estaba abrazando a Dante o un perro parecido, sonriendo con una enrome sonrisa, lo peor de todo Miguel se quedó en silenció mirándole con gran afecto, con anhelo pero igualmente una profunda tristeza.

-¿Es tu hermana? – pegunto curioso aun sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

-No – negó con suavidad sonriendo – ella es María – dijo acariciando la pantalla con un pulgar con cariño haciendo que Hiro se sintiera estúpidamente celoso de una niñita seguramente ya muerta – la primera persona a quien mate – soltó con frialdad y Hiro se congelo entonces sorprendido por aquélla declaración, porque Miguel seguía repitiendo constantemente que él no mataba que solo recolectaba las almas para evitar que se transformaran en espíritus vengativos y aquí estaba ahora, tan serio, tan firme sin una pisca de duda aceptando que había matado a un niña pequeña, eso solo lo lleno con más preguntas, el ya no volvió a insistir sobre el tema.

No pregunto Miguel no parecía a querer hablar al respecto, por lo que Hiro arrebato el teléfono y termino de cargar las fotos, luego las descargo en el nuevo y se lo tendió a Miguel, este sonrió en agradecimiento listo para irse, pero Hiro no quería que se fuera por lo que le invito a jugar videojuegos no importa que Miguel fuera pésimo en ello, este acepto supuso que no haría daño relajarse un rato por lo que asintió y tomo el control para ser apaleado por Hiro.

Comieron gomitas y sodas durante al menos una hora entre risas y bromas que hicieron llorar a Hiro de risa, entonces Miguel levanto la bolsa de gomitas y la agito solo había una, Hiro lo noto la última gomita era una roja, él amaba las panditas rojas por lo que educadamente exigió la última, Miguel negó levándose del suelo para que esta no callera en manos de Hiro, el chico se lanzó entonces sobre él y ambos cayeron en su cama, forcejaron un poco todos buscando ser el ganador, hasta que Miguel rodo con Hiro y lo dejo debajo de él atrapando sus manos con una y la otra levantando el premio victorioso.

-¿La quieres mejillas dulces? – pregunto Miguel presumido cuando Hiro asintió este paso su lengua por la gomita saboreándola - ¿aun la quieres? – volvió a preguntar a lo que Hiro hizo una mueca de desagrado – tu perdida – y sin decir más se la comió, Hiro empezó a forcejear nuevamente golpeándolo de alguna forma con su pie justo en la nariz, por lo que Miguel lo soltó notando como su nariz ya sangraba, él se dio cuenta de dos cosas la primera Hiro era al parecer muy flexible para poder haberle roto la nariz solo con su pierna y la segunda pero más importante este chico sí que golpeaba duro, Hiro lo miro socarronamente desde su lugar con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y pelo revuelto y así una nueva guerra empezó, pues el latino no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, no ahora le hacía cosquillas y Hiro se retorcía como un niño, de hecho ambos lo hacían como niños pequeños intentando ganar.

Las risas pronto inundaron la habitación, atenuando las voces de los videojuegos en la televisión, entonces de la nada el vaso en el escritorio de Hiro cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos sobresaltándoles, ambos se congelaron y miraron en dirección al accidente, pero antes de que Miguel se levantara y dejara libre a Hiro este empezó a reír nuevamente.

-¿Ahora por qué ríes? – pregunto Miguel sin moverse de su lugar – al fin te eh roto – dijo a lo que Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una parca y te asustaste de un vaso roto – le señalo.

-No me asuste – frunció la nariz Miguel acercándose cada vez más Hiro.

-Lo hiciste – murmuro este lamiendo sus labios por reflejo notando entonces lo cercano que estaba Miguel, casi podían sentir sus respiración, unos centímetros más y podrían besarse.

Miguel movió su mano entonces, aquella que no habían notado estaba en la cintura de Hiro tocando su piel expuesta por la guerra de cosquilla, sin embargo esta vez el movimiento fue más suave, sin hostilidad, sus dedos rosando su piel con suavidad algo que definitivamente no envió la misma sensación a su cuerpo, Hiro se estremeció jadeando suavemente ante esto y como una bombilla algo se ilumino en el cerebro de Miguel al ver la expresión sonrojada de Hiro por lo que entro en pánico y se levantó de inmediato, pero calculo mal y solo se golpeó con la mesita de noche lo que hizo que la gaveta sobre esta se sacudiera y callera dejando que las figuras coleccionables de Hiro le cayeran en la cabeza una por una, algo raro dado que Hiro la había asegurado, el Ouch fue inevitable.

-¡Ouch! – murmuro Miguel sobándose la cabeza - ¿Que mierda Hiro qué onda con tus figuras kamikazes? – gruño porque realmente le dolía.

-Mis sensores indicaron necesidad de atención médica cuando dijo "Ouch" – la caja roja en la habitación de Hiro se abrió entonces revelando al enorme robot que salió de la nada, finalmente Miguel compendio donde estaba esa cosa cuando no la veía cerca - En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? – pregunto entonces una escala con caritas de diferentes grados de dolor apareció entonces en su pecho.

-¿Qué le pasa al malvavisco gigante? – pregunto Miguel aun sobándose la cabeza.

-Es un asistente medico Miguel – rodo los ojos – y está muy preocupado por ti, así que responde – el chico solo levanto una ceja ante esto - ¿Qué creías que era?

-No sé – se encogió de hombros – que te habías fabricado un amigo cuando eras niño o algo así.

-Eres un verdadero idiota Miguel – le gruño lanzándole uno de los muñecos, Miguel retrocedió entonces cubriéndose del "ataque" con sus brazos.

-¡Ouch! – volvió a decir sin querer.

-En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?– Repitió Baxmay mirando a Miguel, este sonrió entonces y se dejó caer dramáticamente contra Hiro sobre la cama.

-Oh dios estoy muriendo – jadeo con drama – _virgencita_ que dolor, creo que muero.

-Basta Miguel estas aplastándome – jadeo Hiro debajo de él manoteando porque el chico era algo pesado – Baymax ayuda – dijo pero el robot parecía más atento a lo que Miguel decía.

-Adiós mundo cruel – termino dramáticamente.

-Mis manos están equipadas con desfibriladores. ¡Despejen! – dijo levantando los brazos listo para dar sus descargas eléctricas, por suerte Miguel lo noto y se levantó de golpe golpeando con la silla de Hiro que hizo caer su mochila lo noto ahí a sus pies donde cayó la mochila de Hiro abierta había un pedazo de tela roja, curioso alargo la mano para tomarla.

-¿Esta es mi sudadera?- preguntó curioso, Hiro se levantó de la cama confundido al notar la prenda en su mano enrojeció.

-No- respondió el intentando arrebatarla pero Miguel conociendo eso la levantó en alto y sonrió socarrón.

-Has estado guardando mi ropa- dijo burlista - ¿acaso duermes con ella?- si acababa casi de besar a Hiro pero bueno bien podía burlarse un poco, y ver que sacaba, las mejillas aún más sonrojadas de Hiro le suficiente pago.

-No seas ridículo - rodó los ojos - ni siquiera es tuya, es de Karmi - mintió pero Miguel vio a través de ella.

-Claro tomatito - dijo desdoblando la prenda mientras Hiro hacia una mueca por este apodo- Karmi usa ropa de chico tres tallas más grandes - siguió examinándola - y estuvo en un tiroteo- dijo notando los arreglos, las costuras bien disimuladas - wow hiciste un buen trabajo mejillas dulces- alabo- ni se notan los agujeros serás una buena esposa- esa declaración hizo enojar aún más a Hiro que atrapado en su mentira se había quedado congelado, pero luego Miguel tuvo que alabar el buen trabajo de reconstrucción en la ropa y no le gusto, porque había sido karmi y Miguel acaba de insinuar que Karmi era un buena esposa.

-No lo hice yo- escupió las palabras - deberías casarte con Karmi ya que ella lo hizo- frunció la nariz arrebatándole la prenda en un descuido.

-Aja- dijo sonriente - sabía que era la mía- eso solo congelo a Hiro quien volvió a enrojecer como un tomate, Miguel se acercó entonces levanto la barbilla de Hiro que avergonzado desvío la mirada y sonrió -no creí que las conservaras- susurro suavemente - te comprare una, sin agujeros completamente nueva, ya que tanto te gusta - ofreció pero Hiro solo se aferró más a la sudadera en sus manos, no quería una nueva, no quería una sin agujeros, él quería está, el recuerdo de que Miguel estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por él, incluso su regresaba.

Hiro iba a decir algo, su boca se abrió con suavidad y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mucha fuerza, al darse cuenta de la situación, pues Miguel estaba a centímetros de su cara, mirándole intensamente, ofreciéndose a comprar ropa, luciendo tan galante y apuesto.

-Hiro - dijo baymax entonces interrumpiendo el momento - tu ritmo cardiaco se ha elevado, necesitas asistencia médica, usare mis desfibriladores – insistió el robot alzando las manos mientras sus palmas brillaban, Miguel sintió el chasquido inconfundible de la electricidad cargándose y en su experiencia eso no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu robot psicópata? – pregunto Miguel corriendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación pues el robot lo seguía con las manos levantadas.

-Está bien Baymax – suspiro Hiro con cabello revuelto, enrojecido con la sudadera aun en sus manos – solo bromea, estamos bien, incluso el – sonrió cuando Baymax finalmente se alejó con los brazos abajo – lástima que no puedas tratar la estupidez – y Miguel pareció ofendido por eso.

-¿así que idiota eh? – pregunto metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera de donde saco una bolsa – pues el idiota tiene el resto de las gomitas.

-¡Mentiroso! – grito Hiro – vuelve acá – y diciendo eso lanzó la sudadera en sus manos a su mochila y salió corriendo tras Miguel por las escaleras.

Baymax empezó a caminar detrás de ellos puesto que aún no podía desactivarse entonces otro de los muñecos de Hiro cayeron desde el estante superior donde definitivamente no había forma de hacerlo, Baymax miro el muñeco tirado camino lentamente hasta él y se agacho para levantarlo como había visto a Hiro hacer muchas veces cuando lo dejo en su lugar y volteo para irse una figura apareció frente a él impidiéndole el paso, los sensores de baymax trataron de escanearla pero estos no mostraron signos, lo único que le hacía al robot saber de la presencia es que sus receptores visuales lo miraban reconociéndolo.

-Tadashi – dijo el robot levantando una mano en saludo, noto entonces las quemaduras en su piel y preocupado dijo - En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? – mostro la escala en su pecho, Tadashi levanto su mano deformada por el fuego con un dedo indicando el pequeño emoji rojo, el número diez de dolor – es necesario asistencia médica urgente especializada – hablo baymax pero la mano de Tadashi no se quitó de hecho esta empezó a traspasar la piel gomosa de su cuerpo intentando fusionarse con el – recomendaría hospitalización… error… la base de datos está siendo corrompida – la voz del robot parecía realmente en pánico mientras miraba a Tadashi que simplemente sonreía – error… intruso en el sistema…. Error – la voz de baymax murió junto a la luz de sus ojos apagándose.

Más tarde en la noche tras Hiro ponerse su traje para salir en busca de respuestas descubrió a Tadashi.

* * *

" _Es que amar y querer no es igual_

 _Amar es sufrir querer es gozar_

 _El que ama pretende servir_

 _El que ama su vida la da"_

* * *

-Señor Hamada – dijo él desde el frente de su clase - Señor Hamada – volvió a llamar al que consideraba su alumno favorito - ¡HIRO! – llamo finalmente el profesor con desesperación al chico que se levantó de donde estaba recostado.

-No estoy durmiendo – murmuro el levantando su lápiz.

-Independientemente de lo que esté haciendo – suspiro el profesor – sé que esto para usted puede ser un repaso señor Hamada – el profesor lucia molesto – pero el resto de la clase si quiere aprender algo – señalo y Hiro miro a sus compañeros alguno de ellos lucían realmente molestos, genial nada como llamar la atención de esa forma.

-Perdón – dijo sentándose derecho y mirando fijamente al pizarrón delante de el Karmi le mando una mirada interrogante pero este solo negó suspirando.

-Señor Hamada – volvió a decir el profesor al verlo distraerse – ¿va a hacer lo que le pedí? – pregunto irritado.

-Lo siento profesor – murmuro con vergüenza por que no tenía idea de lo que le habían dicho.

-Señor Hamada es uno de mis mejores estudiantes y como tal le doy ciertas consideraciones – respondió el hombre mientras los demás estudiantes lo miraban acusadoramente - dormir en mi clase es una de ellas – dijo y Hiro sonrió agradecido por esto – pero el trato era que usted hiciera sus propios ejercicios al final de la clase.

-En eso estoy profesor – murmuro el confundido.

-¿enserio? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado de Hiro quien volteo para encontrar a Baymax escribiendo en su hoja de ejercicios.

-Lo siento mucho él no sabe lo que hace – murmuro una disculpa tomando el lápiz de la mano de Baymax pero este no parecía querer dárselo – le juro que no está programado para resolver algo tan completo – y siguió luchando haciendo que sus compañeros empezaran a susurrar – solo dame el lápiz Tadashi – murmuró bajito.

-Intento ayudar – respondió el robot también en un susurro.

-Lo estás haciendo mal – insistió hasta que finalmente le quito el lápiz – lo siento mucho profesor – volvió a sentarse derecho mientras su robot hacia pucheros, el profesor suspiro y continuo con la clase, Hiro no pudo volver a dormirse.

Hiro no tenía la intención de llevar a Tadashi a clase de hecho eran muy pocas las veces que Baymax lo acompañaba, de hacerlo era para mostrar algo o simplemente porque estaba enfermo e insista en entrar a clases y como buen asistente medico el robot no lo dejaba solo, sin embargo esa mañana tras pasar toda la noche abrazado al robot que ahora tenía el espíritu de su hermano y llorando porque estaba vivo, bueno de una forma estaba vivo, pero eso ya era mucha ganancia.

Así que Tadashi había hecho un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, bueno Baymax no tenía expresiones faciales pero Hiro sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo pucheros y tras una muy pero muy larga discusión dejo que su hermano lo acompañara todo el día, si incluso a clases solo y solo si Tadashi prometía actuar como Baymax y no delatarse, lo cual fue fácil, pronto Tadashi se despidió de la tía Cass con la voz de baymax y aunque tal vez tardo más en soltarla luego de un abrazo Hiro no pudo culparlo.

Tadashi estaba de vuelta y esta vez no iba a perderlo no importa si tuviera que mantenerlo en secreto, un secreto muy difícil dado que Tadashi al parecer estaba ansioso de continuar su vida donde la había dejado por lo que quería aprender en la escuela aun cuando este grado fuera adelantado, habían pasado dos largos años, había muchas cosas que su hermano no sabía y bueno Hiro al parecer iba a tener que enseñárselas.

-Tadashi - regaño nada más cerrando la puerta del laboratorio - que rayos pudieron descubrirte – dijo exasperado - ¿me quieres meter en problemas? – pregunto acusadoramente – te estas vengando cierto – pregunto juguetón al final, porque si él solía hacer lo mismo cuando era un niño y de casualidad quedaron en la misma clase en secundaria.

-Solo quería ayudar – se disculpó el, realmente ya ni recordaba esos tiempos.

-Dios enserio no tienes que hablar así conmigo – dijo porque aun sonaba como Baymax y si era realmente raro.

-Sueno adorable – dijo el en broma levantado los brazos y caminando hasta él.

-Si – rio el dejándose envolver en el abrazo – suenas adorable – empezó a reír con Tadashi revolviendo su cabello cómicamente.

-Ejem – la puerta del laboratorio se abrió entonces - lamento interrumpir Hiro – bromeo Karmi entrando por la puerta – pero ¿que fue eso? – señalo el anterior incidente – debes tener cuidado si la profesora Granville se enterara y sabes que no estará muy feliz – suspiro ella - no lo ha estado desde bueno el accidente – se encogió de hombros recordando la vez en que la profesora fue internada, Hiro se puso serio lanzando una mirada a Tadashi dado que sospechaba él fue el causante de eso pero era tonto, su hermano nunca le haría daño a nadie mucho menos a un profesor.

-Lo se karmi – suspiro el chico - Pero Tada… – tropezó con las palabras - Baymax quería ayudar – dijo abrazando a su robot – no puedes decirle que no a esa cara – continuo con una cara inocente.

-Hiro él no tiene expresiones – señalo ella seriamente – es un robot - acercándose a él - y definitivamente no tiene sentimientos – suspiro – no bromeaba cuando dije que mis amigos estaban vivos enserio necesitas salir con alguien más – dijo ella con una mueca.

-Bueno salgo contigo ¿no? Somos amigos y estás viva – dijo con una sonrisa contraatacando dando un paso lejos de su hermano.

-Si – sonrió ella con suavidad aun no acostumbrada a este nuevo estatus de amistad – somos amigos, ¿entonces quieres salir a pasar el rato más tarde? – pregunto casualmente, ella iba a estudiar esto de la amistad más a fondo.

-Me encantaría pero – suspiro dejándose caer en la silla – tengo este nuevo proyecto y yo bueno - murmuró – ocupado.

-Siempre estas ocupado - dijo ella acercándose a la mesita de trabajo y tomando el diseño – ¿una nueva armadura para baymax? – pregunto curiosa dado lo que estaba dibujado ahí.

-Un nuevo cuerpo de hecho – sonrió - olvida la fibra de carbono si es ligera y liviana pero nada parecido al cuerpo humano – sus ojos tomaron ese hermoso brillo especial que adquiría cada que hablaba de algo que le apasionaba - además Baymax no tiene rodillas - señalo al robot – estoy pensando en algo mas – se mordió el labio.

-¿Humano? – termino por el notando el boceto.

-Exacto un esqueleto ligero y resistente capaz de levantar toneladas y no romperse – dijo con emoción girándose a la computadora para mostrarle su ultimo diseño que asemejaba mucho los huesos humanos conectados - y lo mejor de todo de apariencia humana – sonrió.

-¿Estas intentando crear un Androide? - dijo ella dado que el diseño era muy humano tal vez demasiado - Hiro eso es muy ambicioso pero supongo que la piel podría ser silicona – respondió cruzándose de brazos pensativa -daría la apariencia adecuada y definitivamente seria flexible.

-Olvida la silicona – dijo Hiro levantándose emocionado – esto es más allá de un simple robot humano o androide, esto será el primer humano artificial – sonrió tomándole de los hombros con gran emoción – voy a crear vida totalmente autosuficiente, aprenderá y decidirá por sí solo – su sonrisa era enorme grandes planes todo para hacer algo digno para su hermano Tadashi, Karmi se llenó de su entusiasmo tanto así que también sonreía por esto, ambos absortos en su emoción ignoraron al robot de apariencia adorable en la habitación, Tadashi quien había empezado a ayudar a Hiro con este proyecto miro como su hermanito lucia tan amigable con esta chica, la chica que le causo mucho dolor, que le gruñía y molestaba antes, y eso definitivamente no le gusto, sus ojos tintinearon de rojo por un segundo.

-Perfecto un humano sintético – dijo ella animada - con tejido de piel humano real – murmuro ya pensando cómo podría ayudarle tal vez haciendo crecer laminas en su laboratorio que podrían usar de prueba.

-Muy real - asintió el - pero hay que modificarlo para hacerlo resistente – dijo entonces pensativo.

-¿Por qué resistente? - pregunto confusa, si lo que quería era parecer a un humano entonces no debería hacerlo superior.

-Para mayor durabilidad – dijo un poco oscuro, esta vez se aseguraría que nada le arrebatara a Tadashi, ni el fuego, ninguna herida, esta vez la muerte no se lo llevaría.

-Suena bien – dijo ella ignorando la sombra en el rostro de Hiro - pero dudo que puedas adaptar a Baymax - miro al adorable robot - digo si es una buena idea pero lo que piensas hacer es demasiado complicado, muy ambicioso no tienes idea de dónde empezar – comento tras pensarlo un rato, ellos apenas eran estudiantes y si alguien de afuera, los verdaderos genios no habían logrado aún crear vida lo que se llama vida realmente artificial debía ser por algo ¿cierto?

-Si la tengo - sonrió el abrazando a Baymax – empezare aquí.

-Sin ofender Hiro pero el robot de tu hermano es bueno pero – dijo con una mueca acercándose entonces al robot solo para que este le diera una descarga eléctrica – ouch – murmuro al sentir dolor alejándose de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien Karmi? – pregunto Hiro preocupado dejando a Tadashi y tomando el brazo de la chica que sostenía con dolor.

-Si pero Bayax acaba de darme una descarga – dijo frunciendo la nariz mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al robot dado que esto nunca había pasado – debe tener una falla – murmuro bajito - mejor me voy – dijo encaminándose a la puerta - te veo más tarde Hiro – se despidió.

-Lo siento enserio voy a revisarlo – siguió disculpándose dejándola marchar, después soltó un suspiro y se giró a su hermano – eso no fue muy amable Tadashi – lo reprendió con las manos en la cintura.

-Ella no me agrada – dijo el robot.

-Bueno karmi es un poco negativa pero es agradable – respondió Hiro volviendo a sentarse en la silla para seguir con su proyecto – somos amigos ahora.

-Te acuso de sabotaje – insistió Tadashi de mal humor sentándose en el suelo dado que no había donde más sentarse.

-Si pero ya está todo olvidado - rodo los ojos – ella puede ayudarnos con lo de la piel – recordó – ella es buena con la biología a diferencia de mi – sonrió pero Tadashi solo hizo un ruidito descontento por tener que meter a la chica - ahora vamos a pensar que sería bueno agregar – dijo cambiando el tema.

-Rodillas – agito sus pequeñas piernas en el suelo.

-Lo sé – soltó una pequeña risita – no soy tu el que las olvido – dijo sarcástico a lo que Tadashi le soltó un suave golpe con el puño moviendo su silla – también sensores de dolor para que pueda véngame – bromeo pero este solo bufo si es que un robot podía hacer eso.

* * *

" _Y él quiere pretende vivir_

 _Y nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir_

 _El que ama no puede pensar_

 _Todo lo da, todo lo da"_

* * *

-¿Así que también bailas? – dijo el al ver a las demás personas reunidas en el escenario.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Cierto otra vez había desfallecido en su cochera mientras continuaba con su proyecto y encontrado por su tía Cass preocupadamente lo regaño, durante media hora escucho sobre cómo no cuidaba sobre sí mismo, de que no pensaba en lo doloroso que sería para ella y mil cosas más con Miguel a un lado asintiendo a su tía y diciendo mucho "que vergüenza" en su dirección, hasta que su tía metió a Miguel y le pidió sacarlo de la casa por unos minutos y sacrificar su día libre, Miguel hizo una mueca entonces al parecer ya tenía algo planeado aquel día pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Hiro se convirtiera en su acompañante.

"Genial" pensaron ambos "soy niñera" "una niñera" eso los trajo aquí en el centro comunitario donde al parecer Miguel pasaba su tiempo libre, era muy noble pero a la vez triste un perdedor completo si no tenía algo más interesante que hacer, Hiro no va a mentir estaba decepcionado esperaba una aventura corriendo entre las calles buscando almas, exorcizando espíritus, matando demonios, "Ya te dije que no soy Constantine" le grito Miguel cuando se quejó durante el camino con Tadashi a un lado, obviamente no iba dejarlo, casi le da miedo cuándo el robot empezó a seguirlos y Miguel lo miro muy fijamente pero después de un minuto se encogió de hombros y siguió como si nada.

-Me dueles chinito de mi alma – dijo Miguel dramáticamente agarrándose el pecho – rompes mi pobre y frágil corazón, claro que se zapatear – bromeo meneando las cejas – tome clases de danza en la secundaria – Hiro enarco una ceja ante esto – y puede que Adrián dijo que solo debo seguir los pasos.

-Bien ¿y por qué estoy yo aquí? – pegunto enarcando una ceja otra vez.

-Por qué me amas – hizo una carita lamentable que en lugar de ternura le dio risa a Hiro – y por qué solo es hoy para que las chicas puedan ensayar no es como si realmente fuera a salir en el bailable, además – murmuro mirando a las jóvenes – realmente no quiero decir que no, me da miedo lo que nos haga la tía si nos negamos – dijo acercándose a su rostro como si fuera un secreto estremeciendo tal vez solo un poquito a Hiro.

-No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí – gruño empujándole para que este no siguiera tan cerca de su espacio personal, no por que estuviera nervioso claro que no.

-Necesitabas una distracción lejos de la cochera mientras inventas a terminator – respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa - mira solo quédate ahí va – señalo una esquina del escenario.

-Nunca entiendo nada de lo que dices – murmuro confundido ante la referencia de Miguel, a veces pensaba que él hablaba el mismo idioma que Fred.

-Es una película - murmuro - tu olvídalo, ahora Adrián nos ponemos en tus capaces y hermosas manos – dijo con dramatismo al ver como el hombre se acercaba a ellos, un gallardo y alto moreno un poco delgado pero no tanto como Hiro de hecho no lo sabían pero tenía músculos firmes gracias a esto del baile del cual era un profesional.

-Miguel cállate – dijo el hombre empujándolo a un lado para ver a Hiro – mmm así que este es tu amigo – dijo mirando fijamente a chico quien se sintió un poco estudiado justo como un bicho raro, Adran solo tenía curiosidad por que escucho de él la última vez - es demasiado pequeño – frunció la nariz.

-¡Oye! – Hiro se sintió súper ofendido por esto, si era algo bajito pero aún tenía 16 él iba a crecer, lo que pasaba es que este hombre parecía una jirafa si eso era, él no era bajito, ok si Miguel era más alto e incluso Tadashi lo seria con su cuerpo humano pero iba a crecer de eso estaba seguro.

-Déjalo en paz Adrián él no va a bailar – Miguel como el caballero que era salió a defender a su pequeño amigo.

-No con esas piernas – señalo burlista solo ofendiendo más a Hiro.

-Sus piernas están bien – rodo los ojos Miguel – solo deja de _sabroseartelo_ con la mirada – le gruño al notar como lo miraba tan insistentemente, el hombre negó con la cabeza murmurando un "con un carajo que no soy gay" dado que este era el rumor que corría por las calles dado su amor al baile.

-Da igual tomaras a Emilia – dijo agitando la mano.

-Creí que yo bailaría con Elena – respondió con un puchero.

-Eso era antes de que ella te viera – dijo cansado – sabes que está enamorada de ti – le dijo burlón a lo que Miguel solo jadeo cansado y Hiro lucia muy interesado en esta nueva Emilia.

 _-Puta madre_ – murmuro con una mueca.

-¿Quién es Emilia? – pregunto Hiro curioso no tuvo que responder pues en un instante una mujer alta y rubia pero de tez un poco morena se acercó a ellos, de hecho le pareció un poco a Honey pero todo parecido murió cuando ella hablo.

-No pienso bailar con ese enano – murmuro molesta lanzando una mirada de desdén a Hiro.

-Está bien Emilia lo aras conmigo – dijo de mala gana Miguel y todo el rostro de la chica cambio entonces.

-Oh Miguel – dijo ella abrazándole y besando sus mejillas dejando esa marca de lápiz rojo en su piel – finalmente alguien a mi altura con buenas habilidades y no este despojos de barbaridad.

-Traducción alguien que aguante a la jirafona – murmuro uno de los chicos que llegaban al escenario, Hiro no pudo evitar reír ante eso por lo que la mujer le lanzo una mirad de odio.

-Bien suficiente de charla a sus puestos – aplaudió el hombre que daba las órdenes ahí – Hiro tu para ahí – lo llevo como un niño pequeño – solo siéntate y no distraigas a nadie.

Hiro vio el espectáculo más extraño de su vida fue fabuloso, maravilloso las chicas con sus grandes faldas ondearlas de aquella forma y Miguel bailando como un profesional, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y diablos lanzando esas miraditas a su pareja de baile, ok eso tal vez no fue tan bueno.

-Lo siento – murmuro cuando de las chicas casi lo pisa por lo que se levantó y se hizo a un lado pero bueno el ensayo ya había acabado.

-Está bien cariño – sonrió ella con calidez justo como si fuera un niño pequeño, si bien tenía 16 pero no era un niño.

-¿quieres intentarlo? – pregunto otra de las mujeres que había estado bailando cerca de el

-No negó levantado las manos – el baile no es lo mío.

-Bueno debes tener otras habilidades – sonrió ella suavemente.

-De hecho es un genio – dijo Miguel apareciendo junto a ellos con lamentablemente Emilia de su cuello literalmente colgando de su cuello como una sanguijuela chupasangre – tiene 16 y está por terminar de acabar la universidad.

-Aun me falta un año – suspiro – perdí un semestre por estar perdiendo el tiempo pero si un año más y termino en la universidad – dijo con orgullo sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Está en esa universidad de Cerebritos – dijo jalándolo en un abrazo para disgusto la mujer colgada de él.

-Es todo un genio pero que lindo – empezó a apretar sus mejillas con dulzura una de las mujeres.

-Que dulce – dijo otra uniéndose a los pellizcos.

-Muy bien ya basta no me lo magullen – murmuro Miguel sacando a las mujeres que solo rieron por esto – lo siento por ellas mira cómo te dejaron tomatito – dijo Miguel cuando estas se habían marchado e incluso llevado a su acosadora, Hiro solo sobo sus mejillas pobres mejillas magulladas – son muy entusiastas.

-No siento mis mejillas- murmuro haciendo una mueca – y no me llames así – frunció la nariz al apodo pero sabía que Miguel lo seguiría haciendo de todos modos lo hiciste bástate bien – murmuro después no muy seguro de cómo darle un cumplido.

-Lo que tú digas mejillas dulces – le guiño un ojo – te dije que tome clases de secundaria – bromeo con una sonrisa notando las dulces mejillas enrojecidas por las atenciones de las chicas, la música empezó a sonar otra vez entonces adrián parecía estar discutiendo con los del sonido, Miguel miro entonces a Hiro el chico que lucía parado ahí un poco torpe y decidió hacer una tontería – aquí es facilísimo – dijo Miguel acercándose, Hiro noto las gotitas de sudor cayendo por su piel canela entonces, lo peor de todo o mejor era el aroma, su sudor incluso ese tenia impregnado el dulzón de su sudadera, aquel que amaba tanto- solo debes relajar sus hombros – lo tomo entonces de estos y sacudió con suavidad para soltarlo – espalda firme y pecho levantado – dijo bajando por sus costados jalándole para que sacara el pecho – y aquí – lo tomo entonces de las caderas para mantenerlo firme – no debes mover de la cintura para arriba - sonrió Hiro jadeo ante eso dejándose hacer con suavidad - relájate Hiro – murmuro el acercándose a su rostro para susurrar bajito empezando a mecerlo sin notar que la música se había detenido.

-¡Bueno uno más pero hora con vestuario! – dijo aplaudiendo el coreógrafo rompiendo el ambiente, ambos chicos se separaron en un brinco luciendo realmente avergonzados – espera Hiro– le informo al verlo alearse del escenario – necesito un favor – le miro suplicante y Hiro miro a Miguel como no entendiendo y este tampoco tenía idea de lo que quería por lo que finalmente asintió.

El jamás debió decir que si pues diez minutos después estaba en un estúpido vestido si un estudio vestido, el pretexto fue que al parecer tenia cuerpo de chica, "no Hiro" había refutado la costurera "no es que tengas cuerpo de chica si no que Rebeca tiene tu cuerpo que es diferente", claro como si eso salvara su masculinidad, no lo hacía y como la mujer necesitaba verlo puesto para terminar los últimos detalles y los demás estaban ensayando Hiro se quedó ahí con el vestido puesto modelándolo mientras los demás bailan afuera, bueno al menos no tenía que fingir que no estaba mirando fijamente a Miguel y nadie iba a verlo ahí cierto.

Claro que no porque al parecer el ensayo termino y la mujer lo había dejado ahí porque su comadre le llamo y el chisme estaba bueno y el parado como idiota sobre el banquito no podía bajarse solo por miedo a pisar el vestido, la estúpidamente larga falta y romperse la boca lo peor de todo Tadashi no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente Tadashi de traidor estaba viendo a las bailarinas.

Entonces sufriendo en silencio las chicas lo encontraron y cuándo se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de ellas diciendo lo adorable que lucía y sus mejillas otra vez fueron atacadas, el dolor, mucho dolor, esto debió ser el infierno.

* * *

" _El que quiere pretender olvidar_

 _Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

 _El querer pronto puede acabar_

 _El amor no conoce el final"_

* * *

-Miguel canta algo hermoso – pidió Emilia suspirando junto a él, el chico se había puesto el vestuario enserio y lucia divino el traje de mariachi, era negro con detalles dorados - por favor – suplico ella.

-No lo sé Emilia – murmuro el cansado, el bailar sí que lo agotaba – no estoy de humor – dijo levantado la vista a donde las risas venían solo para quedar petrificado pues ahí estaba Hiro rodeado de las mujeres luciendo un vestido a juego, el estúpido vestido rojo en detalles dorados y blancos que además le sentaba de maravilla – _pa´ su madre_ – murmuro el viendo cómo se acercaban.

-¿Luce divino no crees? – pregunto Emily con una sonrisa malévola – como una pequeña muñeca de esas chinas para vestir.

-Mátame por favor – murmuro Hiro lanzándole una miradita suplicante de ayuda.

 _-Tú de rojo y yo de_ _antojo_ – murmuro en español sintiéndose estúpido porque aquí todos hablaban español, menos Hiro según el por lo que todas las mujeres empezaron a reír todas menos la tal Emilia.

-¿Qué? – Hiro le miro confundido porque no logro captar toda su oración.

-¿Qué rayos llevas puesto? - dijo intentando esconder la vergüenza de su desliz anterior - doña Rosita sabe que andas jugando con el vestuario porque te advirtió que te jalara de las orejas – dijo totalmente serio un poco preocupado por las orejitas de su chinito.

-Ella me obligo a usarlo luego ellas me trajeron aquí – se quejó sin notar la reacción de Miguel – ayúdame a quitarme esto – murmuro tratando de alcanzar el cierre aún su espalda doblándose y sacando el pecho – ¡Miguel! – llamo pero este solo lo miraba empezando a reír – deja de reírte – hizo un puchero.

-Hay dios - siguió riendo – estas usando un vestido – se burló más – joder descuida Hiro – lo abrazo entonces – eres la chica más linda de aquí – siguió burlándose para consternación del niño con las chicas riendo igualmente.

-¡Oye! – murmuraron algunas chicas indignadas.

-Bien – rodo los ojos – eres el chico travestido más lindo de aquí - rectifico sus palabras y todas las demás mujeres asintieron llamándole lindo, cuando Hiro estaba a punto de explotar alguien llegó corriendo.

-¡Lo hice! – grito la mujer con dramatismo – llegue al ensayo – dijo aliviada cuando vio a Hiro en lo que obviamente era su vestido - ¿porque esa chica tiene mi vestido? – pregunto confundida – hay dios me sacaron de la presentación - dijo indignada empezando a sollozar para salir corriendo.

-Rebeca espera – dijo una de las mujeres – Adrián, Rebeca está llorando – llamo al hombre distraído que de inmediato salió a buscar a la mujer – mejor te quitamos eso o _el pancho_ será más grande - diciendo esto le bajo el cierre haciendo que el vestido callera, Miguel se giró entonces avergonzado creyendo que estaría en ropa interior pero no era así solo estaba en camiseta y con sus pantalones aun en su lugar.

-Estoy vestido idiota – murmuro Hiro al notar su reacción.

-Uno nunca sabe - dijo Miguel, empezando a reír – hay que cuidar tu virtud – dijo en broma.

Emilia interrumpió entonces murmuro algo sobre que Hiro debía regresar el vestido y prácticamente empujo al chico con tal prenda el joven corrió a hacerlo porque la costurera empezó a gritarle y mejor no se arriesgaba a que le jalaran las orejas, recordaba que tía Cass lo hacía cada que se portaba mal y no era bonito, por lo que se fue, cuando regreso Miguel estaba ahí con esa mujer encima quien parecía una sanguijuela colgada de su cuello mientras este canta una canción suave y tranquila.

Se quedó ahí escuchado la melodía hasta que finalmente entendió la letra.

" _Y es que todos sabemos querer_

 _Pero pocos sabemos amar_

 _El amar es el cielo y la luz_

 _Ser amado es total plenitud"_

Miguel levanto la vista entonces sonriente mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras cantaba esas líneas que mandaron una extraña satisfacción a su cuerpo como electricidad recorriéndole, Hiro regresó la sonrisa sonrojado como un tomate y la mujer en los brazos de Miguel intento llamar su atención pero era imposible ambos estaban en una pequeña burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos.

" _Es el mar que no tiene final_

 _Es la gloria y la paz_

 _Es la gloria y la paz"_

Un clic se escuchó entonces, apenas si audible, fue un milagro que Miguel reaccionara levantando la vista para notar como una de las luces del escenario se tambaleaba, no lo pensó solo empujo a la mujer en sus brazos con fuerza sacándola del camino, Hiro vio entonces la lámpara caer justo donde antes estaba ella, apenas si reacciono tan metido en su ensoñación no presto atención a sus instintos, a aquellos que había desarrollado siendo un superhéroe, cristales rotos y chispas volaron por todos lados, gritos de las chicas que miraron horrorizadas el accidente.

Alguien gritaba, Miguel escucho su nombre ser llamado con insistencia, pero el dolor en su pecho era más grande, abrió los ojos y vio a Hiro quien lucía realmente preocupado, él sonrió, no pudo evitarlo ver a ese chiquillo que siempre le gruñía tan preocupado por el incluso cuando sabía que no iba a morir le causó cierta satisfacción, intento respirar pero la pesada lámpara aplastaba sus pulmones, seguramente se había perforado uno lo que sería una perra al curarse.

Intento decir algo tranquilizarle con una sonrisa al menos pero por la reacción de Hiro debió salir más como una mueca de dolor, algo finalmente saco la pesada lámpara de su pecho y pudo inhalar una bocanada de aire, lo que fue una pésima idea dado que el dolor aumento, sin poder evitarlo escupió sangre al intentar hablar lo que comprobaba su teoría tenía un pulmón perforado, Hiro solo jadeo más asustado ante esto, la sangre ya estaba filtrándose en la madera del escenario.

A los lejos alguien llamaba ya a una ambulancia, podía escuchar murmullos y a Hiro gruñirle a Adrián e incluso mirar a Baymax suplicante para que hiciera algo, trato de reír, demasiado drama para alguien que en dos horas cuando mucho estaría completamente curado.

-Tengo desfibriladores en mis manos, despejen- murmuro el robot listo para darle una descarga, Miguel trato de detenerlo pues eso no iba ayudar se estaba desangrando internamente y puede que no fuera doctor pero definitivamente sabia de heridas por lo que una descarga eléctrica solo lo mataría, la primera descarga se sintió como el infierno todos sus órganos quemándose, la cantidad de electricidad fue demasiada incluso para una simple resucitación – despejen – volvió a repetir el robot y ahora Miguel miro con horror a su "salvador" baymax no tenía expresiones y sin embargo había un rostro, un carcomido y quemado rostro mirándole con odio desde el rostro de Baymax, toda un aura maligna emanaba de dicho robot y Miguel se sintió estúpido de no notarlo antes – despejen – dijo, intento gritar pero solo broto sangre de sus labios, su pecho se agito violentamente, Hiro grito empujando a Baymax quizás reclamando algo, entonces murió.

* * *

" _El querer es la carne y la flor_

 _Es buscar el obscuro rincón_

 _Es morder, arañar y besar_

 _Es deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz"_

* * *

-Por dios don Chava tiene que enviarme ahora – dijo dramáticamente Miguel al pequeño hombre sentado en su computadora que apenas si tecleaba con dos dedos – soy una parca no debería estar tanto tiempo aquí – gruño molesto.

-Todos sabemos que lo eres Miguel – rodo los ojos el pequeño hombre – pero el sistema colapso, una planta petrolera exploto en el golfo de México y con el terremoto de la ciudad de México que además afecto a Oaxaca hay demasiado muerto – gruño señalando por la ventana, Miguel suspiro mirando cómo había filas y filas de personas intentando entrar llenado todas las terminales del puente, y cada momento aparecían más y más muertos a las afueras que confundidos eran conducidos a formarse.

-Bueno si me envían de regreso tal vez pueda ayudar – dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

-Buen intento – sonrió el viejo mirándolo de sus lentes – pero tendrás que esperar como todo el mundo no eres el único – murmuro señalando la otra pared – tengo dos parcas más que quedaron estancadas aquí también y ni siquiera están vivas como tú – suspiro el hombre - créeme la muerte está muy ocupada para venir a escuchar tus lloriqueos –agrego adivinando la próxima queja de Miguel.

-Usted no lo entiende – dijo entonces desesperado – él está en peligro – lo miro suplicante – hay un espíritu muy peligroso cerca de el – insistió explicarle – intento matarme debo detenerlo.

-Entonces no debiste morir en primero lugar – lo miro burlón – mira mijo intentare ayudarte pero te lo digo el sistema colapsara – y diciendo eso apretó botones haciendo que todo el sistema se apagara – y te lo dije.

Miguel soltó un jadeo de frustración y miro por la ventana como las almas seguían y seguían llegando pero eso no le importo necesitaba regresar, su pequeño Hiro estaba en peligro.

* * *

" _El que ama no puede pensar_

 _Todo lo da, todo lo da_

 _El que quiere pretender olvidar_

 _Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar"_

* * *

Hiro miro con horror como Miguel yacía muerto en un charco de sangre, entro en pánico porque no importa si el volvería definitivamente ver a tu mejor amigo morir no era fácil, por lo que en su pánico zarandeo y grito a Tadashi quien se limitó a decirle que no había nada que hacer, entonces llegó la ambulancia y tras revisarlo lo llevaron al hospital, aun algo agitado llamo a su tía en sollozo y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la camioneta del "tío" de Miguel con rumbo al hospital, cuando llego no lo dejaron verlo, aun luchaban por revivirlo hasta que finalmente dijeron que pudieron estabilizarlo.

Tadashi escucho con resentimiento como habían logrado mantenerlo con vida pero este chico no reaccionaba, estaba en coma y realmente no pensaban que iba a sobrevivir, había recibido tres intervenciones quirúrgicas, una para cauterizar las perforaciones en sus pulmones, otra para reacomodar sus costillas y la última extraer la mitad de su hígado dado que estaba completamente calcinado, encontraron fragmentos de metal y vidrio en su cuerpo, e incluso una bala en su abdomen que según los doctores no debió estar ahí sin causarle alguna molestia.

Cuando finalmente lo dejaron verlo Miguel estaba conectados a tubos casi como en esas viejas películas, los doctores le informaron que el tejido estaba tan dañado que no pudieron utilizar el hidrogel ya que sus células parecían muertas y aun que el latido de su corazón era débil ninguna función biológica se registraba, Miguel debía estar completamente muerto para estas alturas y sin embargo su corazón se negó a detenerse, Hiro no era doctor no comprendía nada de lo -que decían pero si entendió una cosa, Miguel estaba muerto, su corazón latiendo era lo único que quedo activo para que no lo mandaran a una morgue y aun que no entendía por qué sabía que era para que el despertara en cualquier momento solo que Miguel no lo hacía.

El no despertó esa noche ni a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hiro salió del hospital obligado por su tía, había pasado toda la noche al lado de la cama de Miguel, esperando no pudiendo soportar tener a alguien cercano en esa situación, sus amigos lo esperaban afuera del café, su tía abrió dejándoles pasar y Baymax apareció por las escaleras saludando a todos con un inusual felicidad en su tono de voz, pero nadie lo noto, todos estaban más preocupados por la reacción de Hiro que por el robot parlante, Honey sonrió a él y Hiro salto en sus brazos, la noche anterior esta fue la última en llegar, no la culpen estaba en medio de una cita, su primera cita en desde lo de Tadashi, resulto que si ella y Tadashi salían en secreto, cuando este murió ella decidió mantenerlo en secreto aún más hasta que comento casualmente la semana pasada sobre este chico botánico que la invito y tras que Fred comenzara a animarla, quien al parecer era el único que sabía que ella y Tadashi salían, ella acepto muy animada.

Así que anoche ella llego al último en un bonito vestido de noche acompañada de un pelirrojo muy confundido pero amable, el chico les dio su espacio y aun que se ofreció quedarse con Honey esta negó y le dijo que se marchara, acepto solamente porque Baymax accidentalmente derramo el café que traía para tía Cass en su espalda al chocar con él, pero el joven no se lo tomo a mal solo sonrió y se marchó de ahí prometiendo volver a llamar, era un buen chico pero ahora Hiro no tenía humor para pensar en eso.

-Él va a estar bien – dijo Gogo revolviendo sus cabellos – Miguel es fuerte.

-Como un mala hierba que se niega a desaparecer – completo Fred a lo que Gogo le dio un manotazo por su comentario - ¿Qué? Tú lo dijiste la otra vez – murmuro sobándose el brazo donde le había golpeado.

-Lo sé- gruño de mal humor apenas si notando como Baymax dejaba un café junto a él, Hiro lo miro pensativo era solo café, sin leche sin el estúpido corazón que Miguel siempre le ponía – es solo que no sé por qué tarda tanto – murmuro tras un largo rato.

-¿tardar? – pregunto Honey confundida escuchándole, Hiro se tensó recordando que nadie sabía que Miguel era una parca y por lo tanto debería revivir pronto por lo que decidió cambiar el tema a algo más alegre.

-Así ¿qué Noah eh? – pregunto curioso intentado cambiar el ambiente tan tenso.

-O si eso si me interesa – dijo Fred con una sonrisa acomodándose mejor en la silla.

-No creo que sea el momento – respondió Honey.

-Nada de eso – dijo Hiro bebiendo el café y haciendo una mueca ante lo amargo que estaba – es el momento perfecto si Miguel estaría aquí quería escuchar todos los detalles.

-Eso mismo digo – Fred apoyo - ¿Cómo estuvo su cita? bueno antes de ser interrumpida.

-Yo – dijo titubeante.

-Si no hablas ahora juro que revisare sus antecedentes – amenazo Gogo con una sonrisa.

-Bien – suspiro ella – fue maravilloso – dijo soñadora – es tan lindo cuando – y pronto el tema cambio totalmente a Honey y su cita casi perfecta, Hiro sonrió cortésmente, asintiendo ante cada comentario y aunque realmente no quería escucharlo esto era mejor que estar lamentándose por Miguel, era tonto muy tonto.

Miguel era una jodida parca él no podía morir y seguramente despertaría en cualquier momento sin ningún rasguño, tal vez solo estaba siendo melodramático tirado ahí, fingiendo para hacerle una estúpida broma o simplemente porque era un idiota, si se dijo para tranquilizarse, Miguel estaría bien entraría por esa puerta y cantaría alguna de sus estúpidamente hermosas canciones con su estúpidamente perfecta voz y su sonrisa encantadora, joder como lo detestaba.

-Auch – dijo Honey rompiendo sus pensamientos, la chica estaba agarrándose el codo mirando al robot con desconfianza – Baymax ¿acabas de darme toques? – pregunto no muy segura.

-Mi programación no me permite dañar a un ser humano – dijo mecánicamente pero todos notaron una pisca de sarcasmo por parte del robot, quien se había acercado para poner un jugo cerca de Honey y ahora se alejaba de la mesa.

-Eso fue raro – murmuro Wasabi – creo que acaba de utilizar el sarcasmo – dijo no muy seguro mirando al robot que parecía limpiar insistentemente una mesa.

-Es baymax amigo – dijo Fred tranquilo – tal vez tiene un circuito desprendido o algo – se encogió de hombros – no pasa nada.

-Hiro – Gogo murmuro entonces sin dejar de mirar al robot que parecía escuchar su conversación desde lo lejos – ¿no dijiste que baymax intento revivir a Miguel ayer? – pregunto curiosa.

-Si – suspiro el – uso sus desfibriladores ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es un asistente médico y uso desfibriladores para un paciente con posibles hemorragias internas – dijo dudosa lanzando una mirada a todos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – Hiro ya no le gustaba como sonaba esto.

-El no reacciono al Auch de Honey – murmuro sospechoso también Wasabi girándose también mirar al robot que ahora parecía entretenido con otras cosas.

Hiro miro a bymax, no a Tadashi, a su hermano en el robot quien había estado actuando muy raro últimamente, pero esto era estúpido cierto, Tadashi jamás dañaría a nadie, no a alguien como Miguel y mucho menos a Honey sin duda el toque fue la electricidad estática o algo así, no había nada que preocuparse, Hiro solo bufo ante eso y descarto la idea sobre algo malo en su bot, pero mientras bebía su café, amargo café no pudo dejar de pensar en el día anterior, en Miguel sonriendo mientras bailaba con la mujer mirándole, en como Baymax estaba detrás de bambalinas, la sospecha había sido sembrada en su corazón.

Sus amigos se despidieron pocos minutos después, la tía Cass le ordeno ir a dormir un poco y bueno realmente estaba cansado por lo que así lo hizo, no pudo dormir mucho, no con la inquietante pregunta en su mente por lo que dos horas después Hiro salió por su ventana dado que Tadashi estaba abajo con su tía en el café, no estaba preocupado porque su hermano jamás dañaría a su tía, por lo que salió de ahí y tomo el tren rumbo al viejo centro comunitario.

Fue recibido por abrazos y mirada de confort por los "tíos" de Miguel él tuvo que sonreír y manejar tanta atención de mala gana hasta que finalmente dejarlo entrar al escenario, casi siente ganas de vomitar al ver la sangre aun impregnada en el suelo, Adrián apareció entonces murmuro algunas cosas en español que no logro captar y finalmente lo ayudo a revisar la iluminación, las vigas de acero que habían sostenían las luces estaban completamente cortadas no fue un desprendimiento, no fu un accidente, algo muy filoso y fuerte había cortado la lámpara para que cayera sobre Miguel.

Alguien intento matarlo, Hiro no pudo evitar el estremecimiento en su interior, porque reconocería este corte en cualquier lado, hace exactamente dos meses adapto un pequeño láser a baymax, ayudaría en su misión como asistente medico e incluso como súper héroe, levantar cosas pesadas no era solo algo eficiente, cortar y cauterizar heridas en un santiamén también lo era, Baymax tenía un láser para eso, uno muy parecido al de Wasabi y esta lámpara había sido cortada con esta, descubrir la trayectoria tampoco fue difícil debajo, tras bambalinas alguien a la altura de su robot había disparado su laser para tirar la lámpara, no quiso aceptarlo, realmente no podía creerlo pero no había duda alguna, Tadashi intento matar a Miguel.

Regreso a casa con más dudas que respuestas solo para encontrar a una breve discusión entre su tía y Tadashi, algo que lo confundió aún más.

-Err tía cas- llamo suavemente – ¿está todo bien? – preguntó tentativo.

-Hiro – dijo ella mirándole confundido – creí que estabas arriba durmiendo, como sea pensé en cerrar temprano para ir a ver a Miguel pero Baymax no me deja, ¿quieres hacer algo? – señalo al terco robot que parecía tan inocente como siempre.

-Visitar a Miguel es innecesario – hablo el robot y Hiro podía escuchar el desdén en su voz – el hospital lo atiende bien.

-Vez de lo que hablo – dijo su tía con cansancio.

-Tía cass –dijo Hiro entonces sin quitarse de la puerta – porque no vienes aquí conmigo – sonrió tranquilamente – y salimos.

-No – dijo entonces Baymax

-No salir como al hospital – negó la cabeza Hiro con inocencia- salir a cambiar el letrero con las especialidades – fingió una sonrisa – Baymax tiene razón no es necesario visitar a Miguel.

-Estás loco Hiro – dijo su tía confundida- esta mañana no querías despegarte y ahora impelente estas con baymax.

-Solo ven conmigo tía Cass – dijo apretando los dientes más cuándo la mujer dio un paso Baymax la tomo del brazo.

-No – dijo el robot asustándole – nadie va a salir de aquí – y ahora ya no había esa pequeña voz melodiosa, la mujer lo miro confundido trato de zafarse pero su agarre se hizo cada vez más apretado dañándole.

-¿Baymax que pasa? – jadeo ella – suéltame ahora – ordeno más el robot no la miro su vista estaba a fija en el chico en la puerta – Hiro – llamo su sobrino.

-Hiro – llamo igualmente el baymax solo que ya no era la voz de Baymax, Cass jadeo con miedo reconociéndole, el terror empezando a filtrarse en sus huesos sin saber por qué – ven aquí – y la voz era de Tadashi, en una fría y muerta orden.

Recontra mierda, pensó Hiro esto se había salido de control, no quiso admitirlo pero Miguel tenía razón, quizás, solo quizás no fue una buena idea dejar a Tadashi aquí tanto tiempo.

Hiro se acercó entonces muy lentamente para no hacer enojar a Tadashi con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro más cuando este quiso darle la mano Hiro lo empujo pero no pudo tomar a su tía a tiempo por lo que esta la llevó consigo, ella grito asustada, Hiro empujo una mesa en direcciona baymax con una patada pero la mesa reboto en el estómago suave del robot y en un intento de detener a la mujer que intentaba zafarse la aventó con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Hiro vio a su tía caer contra una mesa rompiéndola totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Tía Cass! – grito distrayéndose yendo a por ella entonces una sombra se cernió sobre él y con miedo vio que Tadashi está ahí mirándole pasiblemente, los ojos brillando a rojo.

Esto estaba se veía muy mal, pero este era Tadashi, su querido hermano mayor y el jamás le haría daño, cierto.

¿Cierto?

 _El que ama no puede pensar_

 _Todo lo da, todo lo da_

 _El que quiere pretender olvidar_

 _Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

* * *

La mujer suspiro mirando a Miguel acostado lleno de tubos, lucia extraño y nada agradable verlo así pero de nuevo esto parecía ser lo que lo mantenía vivo según los estúpidos doctores, estuvo tentada, detener su corazón y así acabar con este juego que ya empezaba aburrirle, tanto bailar alrededor uno del otro empezaba aburrirle, pero Miguel era tan insistente seguía luchando en el otro lado para ser enviado de vuelta y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que lo estaba deteniendo por capricho.

Ella trono sus dedos, entonces su Miguel regreso.

Despertó con un jadeo ahogándose con los tubos en su boca, de inmediato se los quito casi vomitando al bilis en su estómago, de inmediato apretó los dientes al intenso dolor en su cuerpo, sus cotillas, sus pulmones, todas las quemaduras internas todo se estaba curando en ese momento, fue tan doloroso, había esperado que todo estuviera curado cuando despertara, al parecer no fue así, parpadeo un par de veces quitándose las lágrimas de dolor que tenían en sus ojos cuándo finalmente la vio, la muerte estaba pálida y tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa lo saludo.

-Ahora si te tomaste tu tiempo flaca – murmuro con un mal sabor de boca aun dolido por los tubos en su garganta, la mujer miro entonces afuera por la puerta y Miguel asintió entonces – si debo irme algo definitivamente no está bien – y sin decir nada más salió de ahí robando algunas ropas de enfermero sin mirar atrás, tenía que proteger a Hiro.

El no vio la sonrisa sarcástica de la muerte.

 _El querer pronto puede acabar_

 _El amor no conoce el final_

 _Y es que todos sabemos querer_

 _Pero pocos sabemos amar_

* * *

Hiro estaba empezando a dudar, en los segundos que Tadashi lo miro fríamente con esos ojos rojos tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, su hermano se inclinó entonces, la regordeta mano listo para sujetarle una silla se estrelló entonces contra un lado del robot desequilibrándolo y distrayéndolo un tiempo, pero no fue mucho Tadashi se levantó entonces totalmente furioso, todo el enorme Robot giro para mirar a su atacante al igual que Hiro.

Miguel estaba ahí se veía jadeante, con sudor en su cuerpo seguramente correr hasta aquí del hospital, la ropa azul le hacía parecer un enfermero, definitivamente venia del hospital, no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por verlo despierto dado que Tadashi levanto una mano intentado electrificarlo con su desfibrilador, pero Miguel esta vez lo esquivo y aun que pateo su rosto con ceros resultados al menos lo intento, la enorme mano lo agarro entonces se un tobillo y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación para sacarlo del camino.

-¡Tadashi no! – grito Hiro al ver tal cosa - ¡Basta! – suplico el Robot giro entonces en su dirección listo para hacer lo que fuera que planeara cuando Miguel salto detrás con un par de cuchillos que uso para rasgar el traje de baymax en la espalda, el enorme globo se desinflo entonces.

-¡corre! – le grito este dándole tiempo, tomando a su tía se levantó para correr a la cocina dado que Baymax bloqueaba la puerta y eso era mejor que nada – mierda – gruño al ver como toda la blanca cubierta caía dejando el armazón que realmente daba más miedo que Baymax modo malvado, en que estaba pensado al hacer eso era obvio que no iba a hacerle daño alguno, era un jodido robot poseído, carajo Miguel ubícate - ¿hey amigo? – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – no sé si lo has notado pero realmente creo que no deberías estar aquí – en respuesta el robot dio un manotazo en su rostro casi rompiéndole al mandíbula por suerte lo mando a volar justo a la puerta de la cocina donde vio a Hiro poniendo a su tía a un lado a salvo.

Levantándose de golpe corrió a cerrar la puerta sosteniéndola con su cuerpo con Hiro ayudándole.

-No entres en pánico – murmuro Miguel y Hiro iba a decirle que no estaba en pánico pero parecía que se lo decía más a el que a Hiro – voy a sacarles de aquí – murmuro – en una pieza – gruño – solo necesito… diablos – gruño sintiendo el empuje del robot detrás de la puerta - ¿regresa al más allá idiota? – le grito molesto – Karmi ya está en paz no deberías estar aquí – repitió porque era el único poltergeist que se le ocurría.

-No es karmi – murmuro Hiro jadeante confundido porque Miguel pensara eso.

-¿Quién es el experto aquí? – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿si no es Karmi quien es entonces genio? – más antes de que abriera la boca el robot hablo.

-Hiro – llamo con una voz extraña para Miguel pero conocida para Hiro – abre soy yo – dijo lamentable – Tadashi, solo quiero que seamos una familia otra vez – Miguel abrió los ojos con sorpresa recordando las extrañas conversaciones con Hiro hace unos días, este era su hermano y al notar como el chico no lucia sorprendido lo sabía, lo que le faltaba un jodido espira vengativo justo en sus narices y él ni lo noto.

-Es Tadashi y no pensabas decírmelo – le miro acusador totalmente enojado y traicionado – ¿estás loco? – la puerta volvió agitarse entonces y Miguel empujo más su espalda - ¿no me escuchaste antes?

-No quería dejarlo ir – acepto en un susurro - lo extrañaban y yo…

-Tu no pensante idiota – gruño con frustración, lo que le faltaba un espíritu vengativo que había estado aquí desde hace dos años no es de extrañar que pudiera apoderarse de un robot esto sería muy difícil - te dije que esto no era natural, está mal – y mientras decía esto intentaba pensar cómo salir de este lio.

-No puedes no se ¿tranquilizarlo? – dijo tentativo pero otro golpe en la puerta le hizo darse contra esta en la cabeza por los que Miguel le miro como si fuera estúpido.

-No soy psiquiatra de fantasmas chinito – respondió con un rodar de ojos - voy exorcizarlo y no será bonito – murmuro esto último.

Miguel había visto esto muchas veces, lamentablemente solo había un camino para el en este momento, debía exorcizarlo y por lo regular significaba desenterrar el cadáver y quemar sus huesos, al menos eso haría si fuera humano, gracias a dios no tenía que hacerlo ya que en primera era un trabajo muy cansado y estaba aquí atrapado y segunda Tadashi fue malditamente incinerado por lo que el espíritu se estaba aferrado a alguna pertenecía en la casa, esperaba no fuera el café, o de lo contrario todo el lugar terminaría en llamas, recordó entonces una cosa, la gorra de Tadashi, aquella que Hiro atesoraba como nunca, si eso debía ser, ahora solo debía alcanzarla y quemarla, yep súper fácil dado lo que estaban pasando.

Sin embargo quemar la gorra, obligar a Tadashi al otro lado no resultaría bueno para el espíritu no ahora que estaba lleno de ira, solo había un lugar al que sería enviado con esa cantidad de odio y dolor.

-Él es mi hermano – dijo molesto – no nos lastimaría insistió aun cuando afuera Tadashi intentaba derribar la puerta.

-Claro por qué está intentando entrar aquí para darnos un lindo abrazo – respondió con sarcasmo Miguel empujando con fuerza la puerta – tienes que entenderlo Hiro – grito – esa cosa no es tu hermano y tengo que deshacerme de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto dudoso de saber la respuesta.

-Tendré que mandarle al infierno – murmuró – no hay otro camino.

-¡No! – grito empujándolo la puerta se rompió entonces, un fuerte golpe de karate por parte de Tadashi la arranco de las bisagras, Miguel fue empujado con tanta fuerza con Hiro, pero la parca había levantado los brazos y para absorber el impacto a la pared contraria, Hiro abrió los ojos aquellos que había cerrado al escuchar el golpe, vio el brazo extendido de Miguel y como el otro le rodeaba de la cintura, deteniéndole cerca de su pecho, manteniéndole a salvo de estrellarse contra la pared, el jadeo entonces, la mano que se apoyaba en la pared para detener su impacto debía estar fracturada si no es que rota, además la espalda de este aun había recibido la fuerza del golpe.

El miro a Miguel con sorpresa el chico solamente apretó los dientes y soltó un jadeo silencioso.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto en un suspiro ahogado, Hiro no tuvo tiempo de responder pues en un instante Miguel fue arrancado de su lado para ser arrojado contra la entrada de la cocina como un trapo viejo.

-Él es mío – rugió Tadashi con voz tétrica que helo los hueso, sus ojos rojos llenos de ira – es mi familia - gruño intentando tomar a Hiro, el chico se alejó asustado aventando charolas y bandejas, no quería hacerlo no atacar a baymax.

-Tadashi- llamo susurrante – por favor Tadashi soy yo, somos tu familia, mira a tía Cass – jadeo acercándose a la mujer que inconsciente en el piso seguía sin reaccionar – por favor para.

-Mi familia – dijo el robot

-Si tu familia.

-Abandone a mi familia – murmuro sombrío entonces- no volverá a pasar – Hiro jura que vio a Tadashi sonriera algo increíble dado que no tenía boca pero aun así había alegría en su voz como si hubiese descifrado un gran misterio – vamos a mantenernos juntos ahora – hablo levantando la mano, la jodida mano donde él había implementado el láser, estúpidas actualizaciones – pronto estarán conmigo – Hiro jadeo incrédulo aquí estaba Tadashi, su hermano, su preciado hermano mayor dispuesto a matarles para mantenerlos juntos, fue aterrador.

-Hey malvavisco gigante – Miguel apareció entonces abrazando su abdomen en la puerta llamando su atención, Hiro estaba casi seguro que estaba inconsciente en la otra habitación pero no ahí estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro - lamento informarte que tu visa expiro – dijo casualmente levantando la gorra que mantuvo escondida en su espalda – te veré en el infierno bastardo – escupió las palabras.

-¡Nooooo! – grito Hiro desde donde abrazaba a su tía inconsciente en el suelo pero ya era muy tarde Miguel levanto la gorra de Tadashi prendida en llamas.

El robot pareció confundido al principio, poniendo nuevo énfasis en aquel idiota, trato de dar un paso en su dirección cuando sintió quemarse, un fuerte alarido se escuchó entonces y humo traslucido salió del baymax, finalmente Tadashi dejo de caer al robot inanimado al suelo y Hiro pudo verlo, el fantasma pálido de su hermano gritaba quemándose en llamas otra vez fue una total pesadilla en un parpadeo su hermano se extinguió sin dejar rastro solo las cenizas de la gorra a los pies de Miguel.

Tadashi había sido enviado al infierno.

" _Y es que todos sabemos querer_

 _Pero pocos sabemos amar"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Tía Cass si tiene un cuarto lleno de cuchillos en la serie…**

 **Amar y querer mi canción favorita de José José, quien se sepa la versión matemática de esta se gana un premio.**

 **Travestir a Hiro, no sé por qué pero me gusta hacer eso con todos, digo si vestía Carlos con un vestido y con ropa interior femenina en otro fic porque no a Hiro, además Miguel ya lo hizo y es canon, vestido como Frida así que Hiro éntrale.**

 **Baymax siendo poseído en fase malvado muajajajajajaaj que divertido fue lol.**

 **No sé si sea malo darle reanimación por desfibriladores a alguien con desangramiento interno pero definitivamente darle voltios extras definitivamente mata a alguien, además de darle quemaduras internas todo fallaría, sus órganos etc, no soy paramédica pero sé que primero deben atender las hemorragias y aquí Baymax corrió a darle desfibrilación cuando obviamente no la necesitaba.**

 **Al parecer el corazón puede latir por sí solo no necesita necesariamente los impulso del cerebro por eso durante los trasplantes a veces late afuera, pero no soy doctor no me crean.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	8. Capítulo 8: Me canse de rogarle

**Capítulo 8: Me canse de rogarle.**

-¿así que puedes creerlo Dave esta gran oferta de pez mantequilla y el camino de regreso a casa casi lo arruina, si ellos salvaron mi vida pero el pescado, Hiro era más pequeño necesitaba su omega 3, la nutrición es importante para los niños en desarrollo – agito su jarra de café mientras platicaba con su acostumbrado cliente, el hombre solo asintió sonriente realmente interesado por todo lo que decía esta mujer – no digo que no estoy agradecida, si estoy viva pero en el momento estaba furiosa, todo mi bello pescado arruinado – suspiro.

-Te entiendo totalmente- asintió el hombre levantado su taza de café- también estaría furioso si – más fue interrumpido por unos gritos a unos pasos de ellos.

-Hiro necesitamos hablar – insistió Miguel tomando a él joven de la mano pero este apretó la mano en un puño y lo golpeó en la cara logrando que lo saltara.

-No vuelvas a tocarme – le gruño totalmente furioso – no te me acerques, no me hables – apretó los dientes con una mirada asesina en su rostro – ¡solo desaparece! – grito saliendo de ahí con su mochila al hombro negándose a despedirse de su tía.

Miguel suspiro cansado por la actitud del joven, desde el "incidente" como decidió llamarlo el, Hiro no quería hablarle, luego de ver a su hermano o mejor dicho el fantasma de su hermano desaparecer en la nada entre llamas y alaridos Hiro estaba furioso, se levantó donde tenía a su tía y le dio un puñetazo en la cara sacudiéndole con fuerza simplemente preguntando ¿por qué?, Miguel lo había dejado, se dejó manipular como una muñeca, que Hiro lanzara todo su dolor y odio en ese momento porque obviamente no era fácil y cuando los "¿porque?" se hicieron insistentes el solo respondió "porque es mi trabajo", sin remordimiento, sin duda, sin emoción alguna, eso solo hizo enojar más a Hiro quien llorando le grito cosas hirientes, porque a causa de el perdió a su hermano por segunda vez.

Tía Cass despertó un poco después un pequeño chichón en la cabeza fue toda su herida y asustada noto el destrozo en su tienda, también vio a Baymax quien le había atacado sin su apariencia blanca inanimado en el suelo, Miguel corrió entonces a ayudarle mientras Hiro intentaba controlarse, mientras miraba sollozante las cenizas de la gorra de su hermano.

Le mintieron, Hiro termino hablando sobre una falla en el procesador nuevo instalado en Baymax de como creyó que podría mejorarle y bueno no salió bien, ya había pasado antes por lo que su tía le creyó, ambos fueron regañados y en silencio uno muy incómodo levantaron el lugar, pero Hiro no miro a Miguel ni le hablo, al final de la noche cuando todo estuvo listo, Miguel simplemente se fue sin más, lo dejo por que Hiro estaba dolido y entendía su sentir, pero cuando al día siguiente no quería escucharle, cuando seguía culpándolo, Miguel no pudo más, ¿acaso no comprendía que lo hizo todo por el?, ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que solo intentaba salvarle, que jamás quiso verle sufrir, ahora todo u progreso el largo camino que lo había llevado hasta aquí fue destruido por un simple instante.

Miguel salvo a Hiro pero tal vez lo perdió para siempre.

Esa noche Hiro encontró el chip de Baymax, aquel pequeño rectángulo verde que había encontrado la noche que descubrió el fantasma de su hermano, se sintió egoísta de ignorarlo y no preocuparse por su amigo robótico, pero tener de vuelta a Tadashi había sido tana brumador que nadie podía culparlo, ahora sin embargo dándose cuenta de lo irresponsable que fue introdujo el chip en su computadora y suplico por que todo estuviera bien, cuando el rostro inexpresivo de baymax lleno la pantalla con un saludo se relajó, al menos un poco, al menos aún tenía algo, lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Miguel.

-¿Miguel? – pregunto la mujer saliendo detrás de la barra y acerándose a su empleado - ¿está todo bien? – pregunto dudosa ella sabía que algo había pasado desde ayer entre ellos pues Hiro apenas si le hablaba a Miguel pero esto fue el colmo, su sobrino simplemente exploto, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-No – murmuro el limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz – nada está bien – dijo pero no se giró a mirarla en su lugar miraba a la puerta, donde Hiro había salido huyendo.

-¿disculpa? – porque ahora si no entendía y estaba muy preocupada.

-Yo iré a lavar los platos – se excusó pasándola de largo y entrando a la cocina, la mujer suspiro miro a la clientela sonrió con vergüenza y siguió a Miguel adentro – Bien jovencito quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora – dijo ella quitándole la manguera donde lavaba los trastes para hablar - ¿Miguel? – insistió a ver que el joven no quería decir nada - ¿Hiro te hizo algo? – Miguel negó la cabeza entonces y la mujer sintió un frio de horror recorrerle – dime que no le hiciste nada a mi sobrino porque si lo tocaste juro que voy a matarte – y ahora la mujer lucia mucho más aterradora que Hiro hace unos minutos – es un niño tu idiota tiene 16, maldito – y ella le lanzo un golpe con la manguera que Miguel atrapo sin esfuerzo sosteniéndole así la mano – te juro que si le hiciste algo – gruño ella asustada por la poca reacción de Miguel y por qué el chico realmente era más alto y fuerte que ella.

-Jamás dañaría a Hiro – respondió con suavidad soltándola lentamente – nunca lo tocaría físicamente, sé que es un niño – suspiro apretando las manos en puños y recargándose contra el fregadero – él es importante y sé que está mal pero – jadeo pasando una mano por sus cabellos con desesperación – queme la gorra de Tadashi – confeso en su lugar no quería admitir más sobre sus sentimientos pecaminosos – fue un accidente – mintió por que no era como si fuera a decirle que era necesario para protegerlos de Tadashi – pero ahora está tan furioso que no quiere ni verme – levanto la mirada con tristeza – no sé qué hacer para que me perdone – la mujer supero entonces, soltó la manguera del agua y miro con cariño a este joven, si acababa de confesar que al parecer sentía algo por su sobrino, su sobrino menor de edad pero obviamente lucia en conflicto por ello, además el Miguel que conocía era un buen chico y realmente Hiro le dijo que su identificación era falsa así que posiblemente Miguel no tenía 20 años y aun que no sabía por qué mentir en esto también había visto la forma en que Miguel miraba a Hiro, tal dulcemente, tan tierno, justo como su hermano miraba a su esposa, con amor deslumbrante.

-Ya vendrá – ánimo la mujer – destruiste la gorra de su hermano pero él no estará enojado mucho tiempo – suspiro ella tocando su ante brazo para qué el joven levantara la mirada a ella esperanzado – Hiro explota fácilmente y está furioso pero se lo superara, cuando Tadashi murió – empezó a relatar ella – no dejo que tocara ninguna de sus cosas, aun ahora es el quien cambia y limpia su habitación para que nadie más toque las preciadas cosas de su hermano, una vez moví la moto de Tadashi en la cochera y dejo de hablarme por una semana porque pensó que la había usado – palmeo su brazo con suavidad – le agradas a Hiro, Miguel mucho – suspiro como no queriendo admitir algo – más de lo que pudiera hacerme sentir cómoda, así que el vendrá alrededor.

-Gracias – respondió Miguel, realmente agradecido por sentir un poco de confort en este momento – yo…

-Está bien Miguel – sonrió ella – ahora lava esos platos y evitemos los dramas como el de hace un momento – le recordó.

-Si señora – Miguel levanto su mano exageradamente en un saludo general con una sonrisa para empezar a lavar.

-Y Miguel – llamo ella deteniéndole – Hiro aún tiene 16 años y por mucho que me agrades si descubro que algo más sucede la prisión será el último de tus preocupaciones - amenazo con una sonrisa que realmente lo aterro - ¿entendiste? – Miguel solo asintió tragando duro por qué carajo esta mujer le dio más miedo que su mamá Imelda – al menos espera a que cumpla 18 – y con esto se fue dejándolo en la cocina.

Si esperar a los 18 ese era un gran consejo, si estuviera buscando como meterse en sus pantalones, lo cual no era, no, no lo era, no importa cuando parecía, Miguel solo quería que Hiro le volviera hablar, solo quería a su amigo de vuelta, Miguel Rivera no quería sentirse solo, no otra vez.

* * *

-Detesto el Halloween – gruño Miguel esa tarde limpiando la mesa.

-Amigo vamos es el mejor día del año – grito Fred levantando su batido.

-¿Qué hay de navidad? – pregunto Wasabi – con una ceja levantada.

-Es bueno si pero este año puedo andar disfrazado todo el día – y diciendo esto levantándose de la mesa se sacó la ropa donde mágicamente, algo que aún no comprendía Miguel como lo hacía, ni los demás de hecho apareció con su viejo traje de superhéroe si ese de dinosaurio, nada parecido al nuevo de más tecnología y portátil.

-Aun no entiendo como haces eso – murmuro Miguel – hace una semana te vi disfrazado de langosta bailarina – todos asintieron ante esto.

-Bueno si pero en Halloween es mejor – murmuro cruzado de brazos, los demás solo suspiraron ante la actitud infantil de Fred.

-¿Cuál será tu disfraz Miguel? – pegunto entonces Honey curiosa.

-Como dije no me gusta Halloween así que no habrá disfraz – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tanto odio al Halloween? – pregunto Gogo estallando su chicle rosa - un payaso te asusto mientras pedias dulces – bromeo haciendo a todos reír.

-No bromees con eso – Wasabi chillo – los payasos son aterradores, con su cara pálida y extraña sonrisa, ¿de qué tanto sonríen?, nadie puede ser feliz todo el tiempo – agito las manos con dramatismo – y esos pies enormes y ropa colorida además ¿Qué esconde su nariz? – señalo con su dedo a la chica que solo levanto una ceja.

-Ahora suenas como Fred – bromeo ella.

-Estoy con Wasabi en esto – murmuro Fred – los payasos son aterradores – se estremeció - miren al Joker de Batman, terrorífico – agito sus manos – por lo que entiendo tu miedo a ellos – palmeo la espalda de Miguel – te apoyo hermano.

-Entonces ¿miedo a los payasos? – pregunto Gogo insistente al ver la cara de confusión de Miguel.

-No – negó con la cabeza – acaso ¿no saben que pasa en Halloween? – dijo con escepticismo.

-Hay dulces gratis – celebro Fred.

-No – negó con la cabeza - Los antiguos celtas lo llamaban Samhain, creían que la línea que une a este mundo con el Otro Mundo se estrechaba con la llegada del Samhain, permitiendo a los espíritus tanto benévolos como malévolos pasar a través – empezó a relatar Fred chillo de emoción en cuanto se puso más interesante y como un niño pequeño se sentó mirando emocionado a Miguel - Los ancestros familiares eran invitados y homenajeados mientras que los espíritus dañinos eran alejados, por eso los disfraces y máscaras, para pasar desapercibidos por ellos y así no recibir daño alguno – sonrió tratando de lucir sombrío al mismo tiempo.

-Eso suena tonto – murmuro Gogo – así que ¿por eso no hay disfraz? – levanto una ceja.

-Sip – asintió – no disfraz para este chico.

-Oh si lo harás – su jefa apareció detrás de el con los brazos en la cintura – esta noche el café estará repleto de niños y sus padres quienes querrán su dosis de cafeína para soportarlo, por lo que trabajaras – Miguel iba a replicar que solo era un trabajador de medio tiempo más la mujer entrecerró los ojos en su dirección recordándole su "semana de vacaciones" dios jamás lo iba a olvidar por lo que desinflándose acepto – perfecto ahora creo que la señora Thomson está esperando que mi apuesto empleado vaya a tomar su orden – sonrió ella.

-Me siento usado – bromeo Miguel alejándose de la mesa de los chicos y llegando a donde la ancianita le sonriera emocionada, él siempre fue muy amable con los mayores así que todas las ancianitas lo amaban.

Hiro bajo entonces murmuro un disculpa a sus amigos tomo apenas si un bagel ignorando olímpicamente el café sobre la mesa para el que todas las mañanas le ofrecía Miguel, tenía el estúpido corazón así que sabía que él lo había hecho y sin mirarlo salió de ahí, todos obviamente se despidieron menos Hiro incluso cuando Miguel lanzo un adiós en su dirección, Miguel cada vez menos animado suspiro.

No era una broma, Miguel odia el Halloween, tanto como creían era todo menos divertido para ellos, si tal vez empezó como Samhain lo cual era mucho menos peligroso que este, pero los estúpidos norteamericanos lo habían deformado a tal punto que solo había espíritus malignos libres ese día, la mayoría de los muertos en su cultura terminaban en un cielo o infierno por lo que no podían salir incuso en Halloween, Miguel agradecía el día de Muertos mexicano si había más actividad de fantasmal pero este año podría ver a su familia tras cincuenta larguísimos años, así que discúlpenlo por estar más emocionado por el día de muertos que el Halloween.

El purgatorio, de ahí provenían los espíritus errantes que aprovechaban ese día para cruzar y hacer de las suyas, la mayoría de ellos eran pobres almas que vagaban con asuntos pendientes que no podían cruzar al otro lado por lo que se quedaron en el purgatorio, lo malo es que también llegaban muchos de estos espíritus malignos causantes de problemas, accidentes y demás y alguien tenía que detenerlos, ¿quién?, pues Miguel y como había montones de personas disfrazadas cada vez más con disfraces realistas era muy difícil para el reconocerlos.

Maldito Halloween, como lo detestaba.

-El Lucky cat le desea un Feliz Halloween y agradece su preferencia – murmuro Miguel con una sonrisa de muy mala gana a los clientes de esa noche, una adorable pareja con una niña disfrazada de una de esas superheroinas que andaban en la ciudad, recogiendo el dinero del pedido y corriendo a hacerlo, por suerte ya había entregado los dulces a la niña y esta no parecía querer destrozar el lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? – pregunto una chica morena.

-Hey Karmi – saludo con verdadera alegría – soy una catrín, ¿y tú disfraz? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño ya que la chica iba con ropa normal.

-Yo no me disfrazo – negó con la cabeza – solo venía a traerle este libro a Hiro – dijo poniendo un libro sobre el mostrador - ¿podrías dárselo por mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No soy su persona favorita en este instante – suspiro con tristeza – pero lo dejare en su habitación – lo tomo entonces para guardarlo - ¿puedo ayudarte con algo más?

-No gracias – sonrió ella negando con una sonrisa puesto que al momento llegaron un montón de niños pendiendo dulces – me voy ya que estas muy ocupado nos vemos luego Miguel.

-Adiós Karmi – se despidió – es un dulce por persona – llamo el a los niños que metían las manos en el tazón - ¡niños por favor! – grito corriendo a detener a esos pequeños ladrones, los niños gritaron manotearon y empujaron para salieron corriendo entonces entre risas.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto su jefa con una bandeja en la mano su disfraz de bruja con sombrero de copa muy adorable en lugar de aterrador.

-Perfecto – rodo los ojos levantándose de mala gana del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa para mirar a la mujer frente a él que sonreía ante su fastidio, noto entonces detrás de ella en la calle por el enorme ventanal un joven con gorra negra parecía mirar adentro buscando algo, cuando no lo encontró siguió derecho por la calle, Miguel empujo a la mujer entonces saliendo por la puerta para asegurarse de lo que veía pero choco con unos niños que entraron corriendo por lo que al alzar la mirada ya no había nada, la persona había desaparecido sin embargo él sabía lo que había visto – Tadashi – murmuro, él no estaba en el infierno.

Así que existía la posibilidad de que Tadashi no estuviera en el infierno como pensó, de echo parecía que de alguna forma había llegado al purgatorio por lo que esa noche Tadashi fue capaz de cruzar, lo que significa que él no lo envió al infierno y aun podía entrar al cielo por lo que Hiro no tenía que estar enojado con él, si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Miguel dio gracias a todos los dioses existentes no solo a la virgencita por este inesperado milagro.

-¿Entiendes lo que eso significa Dante? – miro a su compañero tras llegar a casa aquella noche, el perro solo ladro en respuesta - Lo sé - dijo a su fiel compañero el perro que ladro a su lado preguntándole que haría- tengo que hacerlo- y el animal ladeó la cabeza confuso para después gruñir al entender su idea- sé que lo prometí pero- soltó un suspiro, recordando, sabiendo que lo mal que era esto, los problemas en los que se podría meter y que Dante no dejaba de recordarle - pero es su hermano - se mordió el labio porque este no era el único motivo, el can ladro entonces, soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza advirtiéndole - tranquilo amigo ella nunca se enterara- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y Dante solo inclino la cabeza sabiendo que esto era una muy mala idea, pero era su única oportunidad.

Tadashi no estaba en el infierno, Hiro no iba a odiarlo.

* * *

Hiro lo odio completamente, lamentablemente debido a su trabajo en la cafetería no pudo salir hasta ya muy noche, después de eso, su otro trabajo requirió su atención y Miguel paso la noche corriendo por todo san Fransokyo deteniendo a los espíritus malignos que pensaron sería buena idea causar accidentes y muertes por aburrimiento, como los despreciaba, para cuando se liberó ya estaba amaneciendo y obviamente Tadashi regreso al purgatorio por lo que al intentar hablar con Hiro este lo amenazo con su estúpido rayo y con los desfibriladores de Baymax, en cuanto dijo Tadashi algo lo golpeo aventándole todo lo que tenía enfrente, supone el rayo de Hiro y el despertó en la cocina del café.

No había esperanza, Hiro no pensaba perdonarlo nunca, lo cual era horrible dado que este era su único amigo, el resto del día siguiente paso tranquilo, cansado por no dormir, agotado por la negativa de Hiro y simplemente sin animo Miguel apenas si trabajo decentemente, entonces su jefa lo noto y envió a casa a descansar "no importa lo que hiciste anoche pero asegúrate dormir antes de venir al trabajo" le había dicho ella seguramente pensando que fue de fiesta o algo, con cero ánimos Miguel no fue a casa, de hecho tomo un tren y fue al único lugar que estaba seguro le venderían alcohol dado su supuesta edad, estúpida ley que decía que solo mayores de 21 podían beber y estúpida identificación falsa con 20 años de edad el necesitaba un trago urgentemente.

-Hey Lore – saludo a la chica que atendía mesas – bonita decoraron – alabo el lugar lleno de papel picado y calacas coloridas todo muy día de muertos.

-Hola Miguel – sonrió gustosa acercándose a su mesa - ¿Qué voy a servirte? Hay un caldo de res que esta _pa´ chuparse_ los dedos – ofreció pero el joven solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo tráeme un tequila – murmuro – espera de hecho tráeme toda la botella por favor – la chica levanto una ceja en su dirección pero salió en camino a la cocina, minutos después regreso con un enorme plato de caldo frente a él.

-La tía dice que no te servirá alcohol hasta que hayas comido algo – sentencio – te vez como la muerte – bromeo ella pero Miguel empezó a reír por eso de forma sarcástica.

-La muerte – gruño – gracias a ella estoy aquí – murmuro pero empezó a comer de muy mala gana.

Dos horas más tarde fiel a su palabra le sirvieron alcohol por lo que Miguel ya estaba algo tomado, no le importaba no es como si fuera a morir por congestión alcohólica, bueno si pero regresaría, él siempre lo hacía, cada maldita vez Miguel Rivera regresaba del mundo de los muertos y eso le jodia la existencia, si no fuera una jodida parca no estaría ahí, nunca hubiera conocido al mendigo chino mamon y mucho menos este se hubiera enojado con él.

La tarde paso volando el lugar pronto se vacío y lleno nuevamente, Lorena siguió llevándole más y más botellas no quería hacerlo pero jamás lo habían visto así por lo que definitivamente algo malo había pasado y sabiendo ellos como era tener un dolor lo dejaron estar, Miguel solo murmuraba lo maldito que era ese chinito, de como siempre lo confundía y picaba con sus estúpidas pestañas adorables y sus palabras complicadas que nunca entendía, Miguel compendio la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan molesto con él.

-Te lo digo tío Raúl, ese mendigo chino – murmuro abrazando a botella de tequila – se enojó porque estúpida gorra, estaba ayudando maldita sea, ¿pero le importo? nope – soplo sus labio dramáticamente acercándose al hombre junto a él que llego hace unas horas y como buen tío se quedó con él para vigilarlo y ahora ambos estaban medio borrachos – ahora apenas si me habla en condenado.

-Así son las viejas – levanto su copa con orgullo – te pican, pican y luego nada – frunció su nariz – tu tía me dio mucha batalla cabrón – palmeo su brazo.

-Hiro no es una vieja – negó con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa – es un maldito cabrón con las mejillas más redondas de todas y esos ojazos, chingada madre podría verlos todo el día y no cansarme – sonrió embobado.

-Es igual – lo empujo el hombre – sabía que eras medio puto – sonrió burlista – pero así te quiero chingada madre – se levantó entonces agitando su vaso – Lorena niña trae otra botella que esta se acaba – la chica suspiro resignada para entonces llevar lo pedido de mala gana – gracias mija – dijo tambaleante – seguro que no quieres a Lore, ella te daría menos problemas Miguel – ofreció, Miguel levanto la vista miro a la chica como si realmente estuviera pensándolo y negó.

-Naaaah es muy chula la niña pero yo quiero a mi Chinito – empezó a murmurar lloriqueando abrazando la botella – chinito de mi alma – tomo de su botella pero al verla vacía la hizo a un lado y le quito la suya al hombre junto a el – ¿porque chingados no me quieres Hiro? – lloriqueo más fuerte, entonces escucho la música en la rocola y justo cuando alguien iba a cambiarle él se levantó en su lugar– no te atrevas cabrón - gruño en su dirección – súbele a esa madre – tomo entonces un trago de la botella y soltó un grito como el intérprete pero definitivamente a él, incluso con la borrachera le salió mejor.

 _Me canse de rogarle_

 _Me canse de decirle_

 _Que yo sin ella de pena muero_

 _Ya no quiso escucharme_

 _Si sus labios se abrieron_

 _Fue pa´ decirme_

 _Ya no te quiero_

Empezó a cantar con amargura blandiendo la botella, el hombre junto a el aplaudió animándolo y pronto uno de otro cliente que igual de ellos bebían sus penas esa noche lo animaron igual.

 _Yo sentí que mi vida_

 _Se perdía en un abismo_

 _Profundo y negro_

 _Como mi suerte_

 _Quise hallar el olvido_

 _Al estilo Jalisco_

 _Pero aquellos mariachis y aquel tequila_

 _Me hicieron llorar_

Miguel se había sentado entonces, realmente amargado por lo sucedió, dios estaba enamorado de Hiro ya no podía negarlo más, no podía hacerse más el tonto, estaba tan furioso con ese chico porque había preferido a su hermano, prefería peligrar, a ese espíritu vengativo a alguien que lo lastimaría solo porque era su hermano, Miguel solo quería protegerlo pero Hiro no lo entendía, el maldito chico solo tiraba y aflojaba la cuerda con su estúpidos y tal vez inocentes coqueteos, Miguel no podía negar que había caído redondito en su juego y ahora solo quería abrazarlo, besarlo, joder en ese momento Miguel estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse como la cucaracha que era si con eso Hiro lo perdonaba.

 _Me canse de rogarle_

 _Con el llanto en los ojos_

 _Alce mi copa y brinde por ella_

 _No podía despreciar_

 _Era el último brindis_

 _De una bohemio_

 _Por una reina_

La música siguió tocando pero Miguel ya no cantaba, no en su lugar estaba recostado en la mesa, en su mano una botella casi vacía, la otra cubría su rostro, las lágrimas que derramaba por el chico que le robo el corazón, dios se prometió no volver a caer, no dejar que nadie más le importara tanto, no desde María, no cuándo eso había terminado tan mal, sabía que no era lo mismo no fue el mismo cariño pero en definitiva Miguel estaba enamorado de Hiro Hamada y no habría alcohol en el mundo que lo hiciera olvidarlo.

-Tranquilo chamaco – palmeo su espalda al verlo llorar – ninguna vieja vale tus lagrimas – trato de consolarlo pero Miguel solo jadeo más fuerte entre lágrimas – sí que te dio duro – negó con la cabeza – hay que llevarle serenata entonces – murmuro bebiendo su copa – eso funciona siempre – asintió complacido como si fuera un genio – bueno la mayoría.

-Tío Raúl – Miguel levanto la vista de inmediato mirar al hombre tras limpiarse las lágrimas – eres un puto genio – sonrió con renovados ánimos – necesitamos a tus compadres.

Y diciendo eso Miguel se encamino a poner en marcha la mejor idea del mundo, no importaba lo ebrio que estaba no podía empeorar ¿cierto?

* * *

 _2 de Noviembre del 2023, Puebla._

 _Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar Miguel en su traje de charro rojo levanto su sombrero frente al palenque que estaba atiborrado de personas ansioso por verlo cantar, agradeció entonces con una reverencia y salió ahí entre gritos de sus admiradores, a los 12 años Miguel había tenido el valor pera confesar a su familia que deseaba ser músico en ese año también descubrió quien era el tatarabuelo perdido, viajo al mundo de los muertos y restableció su memoria rectificándolo ante toda la familia y todo en una sola noche, luego del escándalo sobre el robo de canciones Miguel Rivera tuvo una muy fácil aceptación en el horrible mundo de la música._

 _Así que a los 15 años miro a su padre a los ojos y abandono la escuela porque quería ser famoso, su familia no estuvo muy feliz por eso pero sabían que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión por lo que deseándole lo mejor Miguel se enfrascó en una búsqueda junto a su representando avaro por ser el nuevo ídolo de México, y todo estaba bien su carrera triunfo como se esperaba y más aún tras conocer a María la tataranieta del gran Ernesto de cruz, si era un ladrón de canciones pero la gente aún lo amaba por lo que muchos con el morbo de ver a estos dos descendientes del ultimo escandalo musical pagaron por verlos actuar juntos, incluso grabaron canciones, una niña pequeña y una adolecente cantando a dúo canciones de amor fue un éxito rotundo._

 _Aquellos forzosos duetos solo ocasionaron una cosa que María se convirtiera en la primera y única amiga de Miguel en ese medio, si él había conocido a otras grandes estrellas y tal vez intercambiado saliva con ellas pero María fue la única que realmente le importaba y viceversa, eran tan cercanos y amigos no importa que casi no se vieran que siempre que la niña tenía pesadillas le hablaba por teléfono._

 _Entonces tras su presentación esa noche Miguel recibió una llamada usual, sonriendo contestó esperado que la niña le contara sobre brujas o alguna cosa que le diera miedo, jamás espero esto no que María le llamará llorando, resulta que los tíos de María no era tan buenos como parecían, usándola como una herramienta para enriquecerse la niña era maltratada a mas no poder y está ocultándolo bien hasta esa noche finalmente revelo la verdad a Miguel, sintió ira al escuchar las palabras crueles con la que lo llamaban, el dolor de la niña solo le hizo querer llorar con ella._

 _Cuando esta sollozante hablo sobre querer ver a sus padres, Miguel lo prometió sin pensar, esa noche salió rumbo a puebla ignorando a su representándote y su próxima función, María lo necesitaba y el jamás iba a defraudarla, así que tomando el primer camión fue en busca de la niña._

 _El dos de noviembre Miguel ayudo a María de escapar de su casa y finalmente la llevo al viejo cementerio, estaban en la ciudad por lo que la gente no era tan arraigada de sus tradiciones y aunque la mayoría de las tumbas estaban limpias y decoradas, no había personas velando la noche como seria en su pueblo, ellos limpiaron la tumba de sus padres aquella no atendida en años, no usaron velas, ni flores o incienso no querían llamar la atención en su lugar Miguel cubrió su rostro con su sombrero y María el suyo con su reboso para sentarse sobre estas._

 _Miguel espero que no hubiera testigos y entonces cerro los ojos, arrancando la medallita incrustada en la tumba y ordenándole a María hacer lo mismo en la de su padre, ellos robaron a los muertos, en un instante pétalos de flores brillaron a sus pies y cuando abrieron los ojos su cuerpo brillaba, María grito cuando vio gente muerta a su alrededor y se sentaron esperar a ver a los padres cruzar._

 _Pero estos no llegaban, por lo que cansado de esperar tanto tiempo Miguel se levantó y la llevo por el puente para buscarlos, ellos no lo sabían pero dado que sus únicos familiares eran los tíos de María y ellos nunca ponían ofrendas los padres nunca pudieron cruzar y con el tiempo dejaron de intentarlo, por suerte Miguel había pintado sus rostros como catrinas para esa noche, así que no hubo un gran problema, evadieron la seguridad con facilidad y aún que sabía que sería más rápido si pedían ayuda a estos el no quiso que llamaran su familia así que en su lugar buscaron a dante._

 _Miguel silbo llamando a su guía espiritual hasta que este apareció ladrando unos pasos y sin más le pidió ayuda para buscar a los padres de María, ella sonrió al ver al colorido alebrije y tras unas buenas lamidas y olfateadas para la niña dante salió corriendo seguido por ellos, la niña estaba maravillada por este mundo, las luces coloridas, los cantos y felicidad, sin dolor alguno era simplemente abrumante para una niña maltratada como ella, aquí estaba en paz, entonces ella noto la enorme mansión y al preguntar Miguel confeso que pertenecía a Ernesto de cruz._

 _María había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, lo que decía la prensa, los fans y los detractores pero sobre todo lo que decían sus tíos, quienes argumentaban que Ernesto fue un hombre egoísta que huyo y jamás se preocupó por su familia, que no ayudo a su madre enferma y sobre todo que merecían el dinero de este, eso solo había llenado de curiosidad a la pobre María por lo que en cuanto pudo escapo de Miguel y salió corriendo en busca de su tatarabuelo, él no podía ser tan malo con ella ¿cierto?_

 _Cuando Miguel noto que María no estaba tuvo un mal presentimiento, entrar a la mansión fue más fácil esta vez, estaba decrepita, casi en ruinas, nada a lo que fue la última vez ahí, al parecer Ernesto de la Cruz había evadido de alguna forma el infierno y por eso llego ahí donde era vitoreado como una excelente persona y tras el descubrimiento de su falsa la muerte en lugar de mandarlo a donde pertenecía pensó que el mejor castigo seria vivir el aborrecimiento de la gente eternamente, así que ahora Ernesto era un hombre amargado quien probó la gloria y le fue arrebatada, aun tenia ofrendas, cientos de ellos legaban por sus fans en la tierra pero en el mundo de los muertos solo era un farsante no deseado._

 _Así que Ernesto se mantuvo recluido en la que alguna vez fe su gran mansión rodeado del fantasma de su pasado, cuando Miguel los encontró Ernesto se negó a dejar a la niña, "es mi tataranieta" había dicho el abrazando a la chiquilla con dulzura sonando realmente arrepentido y el prometió ayudarle a ver a sus padres, solo quería un poco de cariño, solo un poco de amor, y Miguel le creyó, cuando noto que este solo intentaba retrasarlos ya era muy tarde, el suplico "dale tu bendición" dijo el "me quedare aquí" insistió pero el hombre solo negó con la cabeza "es tu familia "replico Miguel viendo por la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir "pero a ti te importa" respondo con frialdad sosteniendo a la niña que lloraba por ir a casa "Me arrebataste mi mundo, ahora yo te arrebatare el tuyo" sentencio con voz fría y muerta, Miguel corrió entonces para luchar por la niña, más al intentar acercarse se desvaneció en una lluvia de pétalos._

 _Cuándo abrió los ojos estaba de vuelta en la tierra de los vivos, confundido no supo cómo regreso sin la bendición necesitada pero aun peor vio a María acostada como dormida sobre la tumba de su padre sostenido la medallita robada, la acuno, intento reanimarla como vio en las películas, respirar por ella, pero los labios de María ya estaban fríos y su corazón inmóvil, María estaba muerta y él lo había causado._

 _La dejo ahí en la tumba de su padre como si estuviera dormida, con gran dolor la dejo ahí porque su representante se lo ordeno cuando le llamo en pánico, le dejo ahí sola para no ser implicado en su muerte como un cobarde, llorando a su única amiga, Miguel no pudo recuperarse de eso._

 _Un mes después dejo de cantar y regreso a casa._

 _Dos meses después la casa de sus padres se incendió, el rompió las reglas de los muertos, comprendió porque era tan especial y se maldijo eternamente._

 _Miguel Rivera se convirtió en una parca._

" _Los mariachis callaron_

 _De mi mano sin fuerza_

 _Cayó mi copa sin darme cuenta_

 _Ella quiso quedarse_

 _Cuando vio mi tristeza_

 _Pero ya estaba escrito_

 _Que aquella noche_

 _Perdiera su amor"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Finalmente admitió que le gusta el chinito.**

 **Serenata para Hiro kyaaaaaaaaa es la única razón por la que escribí este jodido fic para ver a Miguel cantarle una serenata a Hiro waaaaaaaaaa no se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo, por la misma hora y en el mismo canal.**

 **Miguel ya explicó el origen del Halloween así que no hay más que decir.**

 **La triste historia de María.**

 **Miguel compara a Hiro con María mucho porque él lo ve igual que ella, una dulce criatura inocente a la cual va a destruir, no porque se enamorara de la niña si no porque se culpa por su muerte.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	9. Capítulo 9: Serenata Huasteca

**Notas:** **Chicas y chicos, señores y señoras buenas tardes buenas… a no eso es una canción, quiero decir que leo todos sus comentarios y los amo, a veces no respondo pero es porque se me olvida que ya lo hice en Facfiction no puedes ver si ya lo hiciste o no sé cómo hacerlo, o porque simplemente no sé qué decir, soy muy tímida, pero los agradezco, me alegra saber que mi humilde historia les guste tanto, pero debo decir algo ¿Y las gomitas?**

 **Ronia, si tú la chica de Facfiction me encantaría hablar contigo, pero debo advertirte soy muy aburrida si aun así quieres hablarme o algo mándame un Inbox, por cierto es de mala educación hablar de fanfics y no pasar el link, donde está el tuyo mujer quiero leerlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Serenata Huasteca**

Hiro suspiro desde su silla, había sido un día muy extraño, con Miguel insistente justificándose por enviar a Tadashi al infierno, como si no hubiera otra manera, siempre la había, quiso no seguir pensando eso no quería volver a enfadarse pero tampoco podía concentrarse en los planes que tenía regados sobre el escritorio todos ellos para mejoras de Baymax, mejoras para el cuerpo nuevo de lo que hubiera sido su hermano, si el siguiera en este mundo, si Miguel no lo hubiera enviado al jodido infierno, si estuvo a punto de morir y bueno aunque agradecía el apoyo de Miguel era Tadashi quien pasaría una eternidad quemándose en un lugar que no merecía.

Borro por tercera vez la misma línea en sus planos cuando se rindió por esa noche, no haría nada, mejor iría a dormir las pocas horas que tenía y entonces se levantaría para ir a la escuela ignorando lo sucedido, esperaba infantilmente que todo desapareciera, Increíble.

Llevaba unos minutos, literal acaba de poner la sabana sobre si cuando una música se escuchó desde la ventana, esos eran acordes de guitarra no había escuchado algo así más que dé Miguel, joder no, esto debía ser su imaginación, negó con la cabeza entonces un grito se escuchó, el jodido grito característico de ¿cómo lo había llamado?, así un mariachi, lo peor de todo sabía a quién pertenecía, Miguel.

" _Canto al pie de tu ventana_

 _pa' que sepas que te quiero_

 _Tú a mí no me quieres nada_

 _Pero yo por ti me muero"_

Rayos si era Miguel ahí parado en medio de la calle bajo su ventana tambaleándose obviamente había bebido algo estaba mal con ese chico, no sabía de donde había encontrado mariachis a esa hora y en San fransokio, ni siquiera sabía que había mariachis por aquí, o cierto debió reunir a sus "tíos".

" _Dicen que ando muy errado_

 _Que despierte de mi sueño_

 _Pero se han equivocado_

 _Porque yo he de ser tu dueño_

 _Qué voy a hacer_

 _Si de veras te quiero_

 _Ya te adoré_

 _Y olvidarte no puedo"_

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras solo para toparse a medio camino con su tía Cass con su bata amarrándosela, mirándole confundida, Hiro casi se tropieza con Mochi por suerte Baymax lo atrapo en el acto, terminaron de bajar las escaleras por lo que miraron por puerta levantando solo un poco la cortina y ahí estaba Miguel zapateando junto a la música llevando una botella de alcohol de la que a veces tomaba pequeños tragos.

" _Dicen que pa' conseguirte_

 _Necesito una fortuna_

 _Que debo bajar el cielo_

 _Las estrellas y la luna_

 _Yo no bajaré la luna_

 _Ni las estrellas tampoco_

 _Y aunque no tenga fortuna_

 _Me querrás poquito a poco"_

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo? – murmuro Hiro mirando furioso el espectáculo de latino que seguía gritando su nombre entre las pausas de la canción.

-Escuche sobre esto – dijo su tía – se llaman serenatas – continuo pensativa – creo que vi una película ¡aah! – exclamo recordando – es una serena de amor – dijo con tanta ilusión – oh Hiro, Miguel te trajo una serenata – y diciendo esto empujo a su sobrino para mirar por la ventana y suspira – es tan romántico – se regresó a ver a Hiro – sabía que se traían algo.

-No somos nada – mascullo enojado y confundido por la actitud de su tía pero igualmente se asomó a la ventana.

-Si claro – lo empujo juguetonamente su tía – solo te trajo serenata por nada – le recrimino, Hiro no tenía ni idea de qué hacer - ya hablaremos de esto mañana jovencito – lanzo una mirada de advertencia antes de ir a buscar la llave para abrir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto escandalizado.

-Bueno sería muy descortés no abrir, vino hasta aquí después de todo – dijo ella y abrió la puerta.

" _Qué voy a hacer_

 _Si de veras te quiero_

 _Ya te adoré_

 _Y olvidarte no puedo"_

Al abrir la puerta Miguel dejo de mirar la ventana y sonrió viendo a Hiro haciendo una pequeña reverencia toda torpe y esto había sido una fantástica idea no recordaba porque estaba tan enojado y triste pero debió ser por amor, si eso es verdad, en el camino de regreso amontonados en la camioneta del tío juan, Miguel olvido la razón de que hacia eso, entonces miro la ventana de Hiro y suspiro "dios como amaba a ese chinito" esto definitivamente estaba bien.

-¡Y Que adelantada esta la ciencia, que hasta los bombones caminan, Carajo! – grito a todo pulmón mirando a Hiro quien se avergonzó por este peculiar piropo a su lado su tía Cass jadeo encantada por esto, ignorando que obviamente Miguel estaba muy borracho y tal vez por eso decía tanta incoherencia.

" _Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres_

 _Y que sobra quién te quiera_

 _Pero ninguna me importa_

 _Solo pienso en ti moreno"_

Canto guiñando un ojo al oriental que solo rodo los ojos ante eso, a su lado su tía Cass aplaudió emocionada con suavidad olvidando la "charla" que había tenido con Miguel el otro día, bueno no la olvido pero joder esto era una serenata como en las películas clásicas, incluso Baymax parecía curioso, tan curioso como un robot podría estar.

" _Mi corazón te ha escogido_

 _Y llorar no quiero verlo_

 _Ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido_

 _Ora' tienes que quererlo"_

-Hiro detecto un aumento en tu ritmo cardiaco así como sudoración y enrojecimiento facial – dijo con su voz mecánica el asistente médico – diagnostico Bochorno puedo recomendar…

-Ahora no Baymax - gruño el empujando al robot interrumpiéndole para entrar a la casa, mas Miguel no se desanimó, de hecho lo tomo como un desafío por lo que siguió cantando a todo pulmón.

" _Qué voy a hacer_

 _Si de veras te quiero_

 _Ya te adoré_

 _Y olvidarte no puedo"_

Termino de cantar sonriendo al ver regresar a Hiro entonces un baño de agua helada le cayó encima, la mujer jadeo sorprendida al ver a su sobrino bañar a tan encantador joven que le traía una romántica serenata.

-Hiro – lo regaño ella pero el chico parecía satisfecho por el lio causado, Miguel por su parte limpio el agua sobrante de su rostro con su mano libre y mirándose muy enojado, está bien estaba encabronado, tomo el último trago de su botella y la arrojo al piso rompiéndola en mil pedazos, asustando a la mujer y Hiro.

-Tu vienes conmigo – gruño acercándose y tomándole del brazo, Hiro sorprendido fue capturado pero al ser acercado al cuerpo de Miguel el aroma a tequila y sepa dios que más le dieron ascos por lo que su enojo regreso – me estoy hartando de tu actitud – le recrimino el chico mientras Hiro se retorcía en su agarre – es hora de que alguien te enseñe modales – dijo y Hiro sin perder tiempo lanzo un golpe a su barbilla y luego un puñetazo a su nariz lo que le hizo soltarle, Hiro se alejó entonces pero negándose a mostrar miedo se paró desafiante a unos pasos de él.

-Vete a casa Miguel – le ordeno – antes de que hagas algo más de lo que te arrepientas- pero el chico solo rio suavemente.

-Si no vienes conmigo – le dijo mirándole su nariz sangrante - le hablare a tu tía sobre tus escapadas nocturnas – murmuro y Hiro se congelo, no podía creer que Miguel lo hubiese descubierto, él era muy cuidadoso y el chico jamás dio señales de saberlo ¿cierto?, la sonrisa bobalicona de Miguel le dijo que si, rayos iba a delatarle.

-¿Estas chantajeándome? – dijo mientras Baymax metía a su tía dentro del restaurante.

-Si – escupió a un lado la sangre en su boca, Miguel no sabía lo de ser un súper héroe, de hecho fue todo un farol, más o menos, pero al ver que Hiro se tensa de inmediato supo que le había atinado, el chico era después de todo un adolecente y él había vivido mucho tiempo conocía a los adolescentes y sus costumbres por escaparse de las ventanas, acompaño a muchos así al más allá que murieron mientras lo hacían, rompiéndose el cuello o la cabeza, por su parte lo único que había visto Miguel fue una noche en la que definitivamente no estaba acechando la casa, lo hacía totalmente, el solo estaba preocupado por el poltergeist de la última vez y fue a vigilar que la casa no estuviera en llamas o algo así cuando vio a Hiro levantado de madrugada asomándose por la ventana como asegurándose que nadie lo viera entrar, ja él lo tenía.

-Vete a casa Miguel –repitió negándose a caer en su juego cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando en claro su punto.

-Hiro – llamo pero nadie salió - ¡HIRO! – gritaba con más fuerza – ¡ _hijo de tu puta madre abre la jodida puerta!_ – gruño sin darse cuenta en español.

Adentro Hiro se acercó al teléfono mientras su tía miraba por la puerta.

-Hay dios espero no tire nada a las ventanas – murmuro preocupada cuando noto a su sobrino hablando - ¿Qué haces?

-Llamo a la policía – murmuro molesto – no voy a ceder a su ridiculez – dijo.

Y así fue como Miguel Rivera pasó una noche en la cárcel, perfecto.

* * *

Hiro despertó con el insistente sonido del despertador Baymax en su estación seguía dormido de muy mala gana se levantó solo para escuchar a su asistente médico personal, que ya para estas alturas era su asistente mejor amigo compañero contra el crimen, murmurar sobre que tenía una llamada, la persona era Honey quien le grito porque ya estaba llegando tarde a su cita, no era una cita realmente más bien un favor, ese día Honey tenía que entregar unos reportes y muestras a su profesora de biomoleculas pero desde la noche anterior estaba en un proyecto muy importante en el instituto de observación e investigación de flora de San fransokio mejor conocido como el jardín florar más grande de la ciudad.

Hiro se cambió a tiempo record y si no fuera porque estaba solo Honey hubiera apostado que uso a baymax volador para llegar tan rápido a recoger su trabajo, un largo y tedioso regaño después Hiro caminaba a la salida para poder llegar a clases algo que no lo emocionaba un poco pero ahí estaba cuando una mujer con las manos llenas de una cesta con múltiples macetas de flores necesito ayuda, así que como buen ciudadano que era corrió auxiliarle, tras ayudarle a llevarlas a donde las necesitaba Hiro noto como esas hermosas flores eran de unas tonalidades muy particular, iban desde el amarillo encendido hasta transformarse a naranja y su aroma eso fue lo que más le confundió, porque él conocía ese aroma.

-African Marigold o la flor de los veinte pétalos – murmuro la mujer bajita a la que ayudo al verlo sostener la pequeña maceta con cuatro flores en su interior.

-Lo siento – respondió el dejando la maceta con las demás creyendo que se había propasado en algo.

-Mejor conocida como Cempasúchil - continuo ella explicando – es una especie de la familia Asteraceae, nativa de México, investigamos sus propiedades hepatoprotectoras, insecticidas, antioxidantes y analgésicas. – la mujer empezó a relatar con tanta emoción que Hiro no tuvo corazón para decirle que tenía que irse - extraemos sus carotenoides, en México se utiliza desde la época prehispánica - dijo ella tomando un pétalo – como un té relajante natural – Hiro recordó entonces los té que le eran servidos cuando estaba tenso o necesitaba relajarse, como Miguel parecía adivinar el momento exacto en el que una buena taza de ese té era necesaria – aunque principalmente es ornamentaría, usada en su tradición anual del día de los muertos.

-¿día de muertos? – pregunto Hiro realmente interesado por que esto le interesaba mucho sobre todo porque este era el aroma de Miguel.

-El día 2 de noviembre durante la noche celebran a sus muertos, esperando ansioso su regreso a la tierra de los vivos, ponen un altar con las cosas que ellos disfrutaron en vida, sobre todo comida y debida y lo decoran con papel de colores y pétalos de esta flor – la tomo entonces para romperla y soplarla – los pétalos de esta flor atrapan los rayos solares y durante la noche junto al dulzón aroma guían a las almas en su camino de vuelta – termino la mujer – eh presenciado esa bella tradición e incluso miles de años después a tradición sigue tan viva como antes – dijo con melancolía – el centro ha cultivado estas todo el año porque tiene mucha demanda en esta temporada, casi me duele deshacerme de tan bellos especímenes – suspiro ella soñadora – pero ayudar a la gente a continuar con sus tradiciones es mucho más importante, tenemos muchas más muestras adentro – Hiro miro nuevamente las flores entendiendo entonces por qué ese aroma pertenecía a Miguel, por que donde quiera que estaba el quedaba prendado, el aroma a muerte, a la parca que guiaba a los muertos – puedes tener esa – dijo ella sorprendiéndole porque había estado sostenido nuevamente otra maceta.

-Lo siento – murmuro el bajándola – yo no quise.

-Está bien – negó la mujer – tómala y llévala, algunos dicen que el aroma les produce náuseas pero yo creo que es deliciosos, tan tranquilizante – sonrió ella.

-Si – asintió Huiro empujando su nariz a las flores deleitándose con su aroma tan parecido a la que alguna vez inundo la sudadera en su habitación – gracias – sonrió el agradecido.

-¡Hiro Hamada! – Honey apareció en la puerta sobresaltándolo - ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – pregunto enojada.

-Estaba en camino – diciendo eso salió corriendo con la pequeña maceta en la mano.

Él llegó a la escuela a tiempo, entrego el trabajo y las muestras y finalmente dejo la maceta en su laboratorio toco con suavidad un pétalo y finalmente fue a clases, pero no pudo concentrarse en la mañana y finalmente fue enviado a casa esa mañana, la maceta quedo olvidada en su laboratorio.

* * *

-Hay compadre te dije que no deberíamos – murmuro el pobre hombre jadeando por su espalda mala, la cárcel que por cierto no estaba tan llena le había hecho estragos.

-Pues que querías, el chamaco este está enamorado – gruño sobándose su hombro – cállate Juan todos cometemos estupideces de jóvenes – respondió a su compadre.

-Si pero yo no termine en la cárcel – le recrimino y los demás hombres que los acompañaban gruñeron igual, al menos solo fue una noche por - y es John compadre, JOHN – insistió pero fue ignorado, salieron entonces de la estación de policía donde una mujer con una cara de muy pocos amigos se paró frente a una camioneta cruzada de brazos – Hola bella señorita – saludo el hombre peinándose el cabello pero esta solo lanzo una mirada de advertencia que lo lleno de terror.

-Hey tía Cass – Miguel saludo acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, guardando el robot que Hiro le había lanzado en la cabeza la tarde anterior.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto ella suavemente, a lo que Miguel asintió con la cabeza entonces la mujer le miro furiosa y tomándole de la oreja le jalo - ¿tienes idea de lo estúpido que fuiste ayer? – gruño y los hombres de inmediato salieron corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos luego chamaco! – le grito su tío Raúl – pasas por la casa para que Lore te sirva unos chilaquiles – sonrió pero la tía Cas le lanzo otra mirada terrorífica – o tal vez no – murmuro metiéndose a la camioneta - jalele compadre.

-Primero toda esa tensión ente Hiro y tú - empezó a regañarlo - después llegas al trabajo muerto de sueño te mande a dormir, descansar ¿y lo hiciste?, no - lo jalo de la oreja como una madre - fuiste a emborracharte a un bar ¿qué clase de Bar sirve a menores? – preguntó soltándole – sube.

-Pero yo – titubeo sobándose la oreja todos en esa familia tenían pesada la mano al parecer.

-¡que subas! – ordeno y Miguel mejor la obedeció, ya adentro el regaño continuo – ebrio, la policía dice que estabas a un paso de congestión alcohólica – suspiro frustrada – pudiste haber muerto – Miguel solo rodo los ojos por que no podía morir aun que en ese momento bien lo quería no solo por su corazón roto y la vergüenza ya que recordaba todo su desplate si no por lo gritos de la mujer que taladraban su cabeza, que no pudiera morir no significaba que no tuviera una resaca de muerte, como deseaba esos chilaquiles ahorita - ¿estas escuchando?

-Lo siento – murmuro – la cabeza me está matando - se recargo sobre el respaldo del asiento, la mujer rodo los ojos por eso abrió la gantera y saco una bebida electrolítica para que el tomara un poco, luego arranco el vehículo y dejo que Miguel bebiera un trago más antes de seguir regañándole.

-Te lo mereces, ir al café borracho a cantar – apretó el volante con fuerza – no voy a negarlo fue algo muy lindo y adorable, dios la canción era tan hermosa, las partes que entendí por qué aunque no lo creas se español así que no pienses que no entiendo cada vez que maldices – Miguel se encogió ante el volumen y lo rápido que iban esas palabras pero no dijo nada al respecto – una serena es la cosa más romántica y hermosa que eh visto – suspiro con anhelo –¿espera a que iba con esto? – se auto pregunto – cierto si, llevar serenata es lindo cuando no te estas cayendo de borracho – luego detuvo el auto a una calle del café y miro al chico – escúchame Miguel te advertí que Hiro es solo un niño y aun que fue muy adorable lo de la serenata creo que realmente no está interesado.

-Lo sé – suspiro apretando la botella en su mano – pero no era eso lo que quería hacer anoche – golpeo suavemente su cabeza con su mano – está molesto conmigo por lo de la gorra – confeso – no quiere escucharme y anoche simplemente estaba muy enojado por lo que supongo que olvide la razón por la que quería verlo y termine – hizo una mueca.

-¿Confesando tu amor en una serenata mientras estabas alcoholizado? – pregunto ella.

-Si – respondió en un suspiro – solo quiero que el comprenda, entienda la razón detrás de ello – miro por la puerta para no enfrentar a la mujer – él es tan injusto intenté explicarme pero solo me grito y no quiere escucharme.

-¿Has pensado verlo desde otro ángulo? – pregunto ella por lo que Miguel le miro interrogante – Desde el punto de vista de Hiro, lo que el sintió – ella miro por la ventana y saludo a una mujer que pasaba por ahí con una sonrisa un segundo – mi niño es realmente muy frágil, sé que parece fuerte con ser un genio en la universidad pero es frágil, se aferra a las cosas con tanta fuerza que perderlas es un golpe muy duro – le miro entonces por un momento intentarle transmitir con una simple mirada lo que no pudo con las palabras – esto no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo en que empieces a salir con el – frunció la nariz – pero quiero de vuelta a mi sobrino y mi trabajador al cien así que ve y arréglalo – termino para conducir a la cochera y pasar de largo a Hiro quien estaba en una computadora, para entrar a la casa.

-Hola Hiro – murmuro Miguel bajando de mala gana y mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar, Hiro ni siquiera aparto la mirada del computador solo siguió tecleando más fuerte – escucha yo quería…

-¡Tía Cass! – grito entonces interrumpiéndole - ¡Llama a la policía el idiota borracho regreso! – dijo mirando a la puerta entre abierta que daba a la casa aun sin mirar a Miguel.

-Tía Cass no te escucha – respondió cantaría – está muy ocupada trabajando como para entrar en sus dramas adolecentes, arréglalo.

-Bien lo hare yo – gruño dispuesto a levantarse.

-Y me refiero a que hables – volvió decir, Hiro pensó en replicar pero al parecer la mujer tenía poderes telepáticos porque continuo – no oigo que hablen – Hiro volvió a su computadora y siguió escribiendo mientras Miguel se meció en sus pies creando un tenso ambiente - ¡QUE HABLEN! – grito sobresaltándoles, pero Hiro apretó los dientes y solo tecleo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Lo siento – finalmente murmuró Miguel sacando el robot de entre su sudadera apretándole para darse valor – siento haber destruido el recuerdo de tu hermano, sé que significaba mucho para ti – Hiro aún no lo miraba pero detuvo un segundo su tecleo y cuándo empezó otra vez ya era a un tono más normal – eh estado tratando de justificarme y no pensar un minuto en ti, solo quería que lo aceptaras pero debí pensar que eso te lastimo – suspiro - lo siento mucho Hiro.

-Lo enviaste al infierno – respondió Hiro sus dedos permanecieron inmóvil sobre el teclado y aun que seguía sin mirarle sabía que ahora si tenía su atención – Tadashi está en el infierno.

-Lo sé y lamento tanto – murmuró Miguel acercándose un par de pasos – sé que dije que no tenía opción pero siempre la hay, debí seguir intentado hacer que el volviera por su voluntad pero la verdad me asuste – confeso apretando el robot en su mano – tenía miedo de que te lastimara, sé que Tadashi jamás te lastimaría pero ese no era tu hermano – explico otra vez- esa cosa deformada por el odio y dolor no hubiera dudado en herirte y no podía permitirlo – Hiro al fin le miro levanto la mirada confundido por sus palabras – anoche no era solo una broma realmente me gustas Hiro – levanto una mano para peinar sus cabellos con nerviosismo – sé que está mal pero me importas mucho y cuando pensé en que algo malo pudiera pasarte yo solo – se encogió de hombros – reaccione sin pensar quemar la gorra era la forma más rápida de ponerte a salvo – Hiro estaba sorprendido pensó que lo de anoche solo era un estúpido juego de Miguel que solo quería seguir molestándole como hasta ahora y aun que sabía que había una clase de sentimientos esto sí que no se lo imagino, bueno si pero no quería admitir lo feliz que estaba por eso, sin embargo aún había algo.

-Tadashi está en el infierno Miguel – respondió el levantándose y empujándolo – tú lo enviaste al maldito infierno eternamente – respondió con amargura empujándole – tu bastardo egoísta.

-Él no está ahí – respondió.

-¿que? – pregunto confundido mirando a Miguel a los ojos.

-Tadashi no está en el infierno, escucha eh intentado decirte esto pero no escuchas – volvió a decir mirándole a los ojos – exorcizar a un espíritu a la fuerza lo envía al infierno pero hay otra opción si este tiene asuntos pendientes que incluso quedarse aquí no lo resolvieron el ira al purgatorio.

-¿purgatorio? – ahora si estaba muy confuso.

-Yo lo vi, en Halloween es el único día en que los entes del purgatorio buenos o malos salen para vagar con los vivos, estaba aquí – insistió - y puedo llevarte con el – Hiro pareció esperanzado por un segundo pero después frunció la nariz confundido, ver a Tadashi ¿para qué? ¿Para nunca más volver a verlo?, ¿para hacerlo sentir culpable de todo lo malo que hizo?, ¿para darle más asuntos sin resolver?

-¿Para qué hacer eso? – no Hiro no podía hacerlo, no otra vez, no enfrentar a Tadashi sabiendo que sería la última vez.

-Para que puedas darle un cierre – respondió con suavidad – decir adiós y tal vez darle esa paz que tanto necesita – sonrió el – sé que parece difícil pero Tadashi debe cruzar Hiro, necesita estar en paz – Hiro no respondió bajo la cabeza nuevamente y volvió a sentarse frente a su computadora empezando teclear nuevamente por lo que Miguel supo que estaba pensando las cosas – escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo esta noche podre abrir la puerta para llevar a alguien vivo si no es esta noche tendremos que esperar al próximo año – explico sacando finalmente el robot y dejándolo junto a donde Hiro tecleaba – Y Tadashi tendrá que quedarse otro año más en el purgatorio.

Miguel se alejó entonces lanzó una última mirada y cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera para irse de ahí, no estaba seguro de que Hiro aceptara pero por si acaso necesitaría un par de cosas para estar listo, Hiro por su parte tecleo un poco más hasta que el llamado insistente del robot a su lado fue tanto que finalmente lo sostuvo en sus manos.

Su robot de pelea movió la cabeza a la carita feliz, como si lo hubiera reconocido, como si estuviera feliz de verlo, lo mantuvo olvidado mucho tiempo y luego usado de proyectil contra Miguel, su amado bot de combate la razón de todo, jadeo ante la realización de esto.

Era su culpa, la muerte de Tadashi, todo fue su culpa, puede que no inconsciente pero su pequeño grano de arena contribuyo para que los acontecimientos se fueran desarrollando y como una cadena de escenarios fortuitos el diseño el inicio dando como resultado la muerte de su querido hermano y ahora casi dos años después era su culpa nuevamente que Tadashi estuviera en el purgatorio.

Si jamás lo hubiera inventado, si no lo hubiera usado para las peleas de robot, si el profesor Callaghan jamás hubiera querido robarlos, el incendio no hubiera sucedido y Tadashi seguiría con vida, suspiro reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, todo fue su culpa, desde un principio lo fue, quizás ahora podría finalmente disculparse...

Tal vez ayudar a Tadashi a decir adiós.

Afortunadamente Miguel había conseguido todo lo necesario para esa noche, ir al mundo de los muertos fue una habilidad que termino perfeccionando a lo largo de los años el solo, pero viajar con un acompañante vivo de todas las formas era mucho más difícil, en teoría él podía ir a cada mundo diferente con el ritual correcto, pero ir al purgatorio sería muy complicado para llevar a un vivo con él por lo que tenía un mejor plan.

Llevaría a Hiro al mundo de los muertos latinos el cual conocía como la palma de su mano y de ahí encontrar la puerta correcta para ingresar al purgatorio, todos los mundos estaban conectados, todos podían llevarte a donde quisieras el problema era encontrar la puerta y poder cruzarla pero él estaba totalmente seguro de lograr eso, cuando la llamada de Hiro sonó hace una hora el bombeo en el aire en señal de victoria, estaba un paso más cerca a reparar su amistad con el chinito.

Entonces insistió en verse en uno de los cementerios de la ciudad y que obviamente llevara una chaqueta con gorro y guantes, Hiro no comprendió mucho pero acepto, además Baymax tenía que quedarse, Hiro intento rebatir pero este insistió que era muy grande, además no sabía si Baymax podría cruzar, por ser un robot y eso, finalmente con desconfianza Hiro llego al cementerio donde Miguel casi le causa un susto mortal al verlo aparecer de entre las sombras, luego fue guiado hasta un mausoleo donde como si un ritual satánico se tratara estaban velas y flores adornando un circulo en el suelo así como incienso quemándose, antes de empezar Miguel le obligo a pintarse el rostro "será más fácil para ti" había dicho y de mala gana se dejó entonces, encendió cada una de las cuatro velas afuera del circulo y extendió la mano Hiro.

Dudo por un segundo Hiro dudo con las manos dentro de su chaqueta, sintió entonces a su pequeño robot en el bolsillo "esto lo hacía por Tadashi" se repitió al sacarlo y mirarlo por lo que tomo la mano de Miguel y salto dentro del círculo, Miguel miro a su alrededor un momento, las veladoras, el circulo pensando de nuevo por que hacia esto, se había prometido nunca hacerlo, no poner la vida de otro mortal en tal peligro pero entonces Hiro a su lado suspiro llamando su atención, lo miro entonces y eso lo hacía decidirse, si, lo haría, por Hiro haría cualquier maldita cosa, murmuro entonces unas palabras en alguna lengua, no era latín él lo conocía muchas gracias, pero debió ser un dialecto ya muerto, el viento empezó a soplar entonces las velas se apagaron de un golpe y todo se sumó en tinieblas.

Hiro incluso mantuvo el aliento temeroso de que algo pasara, entonces el aroma de las flores volvió a inundarle los pétalos a su alrededor comenzaron brillar y con otra corriente de aire se esparcieron por todo el mausoleo sorprendiéndole, las velas volvieron a encenderse una a una, Hiro miro confundido a su alrededor no parecía que nada había cambiado por lo que se giró para gritarle a Miguel, solo que a su lado el rostro de Miguel estaba descarnado, una calavera le regreso la mirada asustándole con esos enormes pozos de oscuridad.

Soltó de inmediato y empujo totalmente aterrado retrocediendo, más al querer salir escucho el ladrido de Dante, el perro salto a él lamiendo su mano y Hiro lo alejo tropezando con un desnivel, por suerte fue atrapado volvió a gritar al notar que era el mismo esqueleto de antes sacando a su bot para golpearlo con algo duro.

-Basta Hiro soy yo – dijo Miguel tomándole de la mano, el chico detuvo su ataque y miro a Miguel, quién poco a fue reconociéndole – lo siento – se disculpó el chico ayudándole a pararse derecho puesto que aún lo tenía en sus brazos – pero necesito permanecer así un poco más – extendió su mano, su huesuda mano que Hiro se negó a tocar, Miguel suspiro y empezó a caminar con Dante muy de cerca, solo hasta que salieron del cementerio Hiro noto el cambio.

El cementerio estaba en paz, muerto sin ningún habitante cerca, este cementerio era muy solitario la principal razón por la que Miguel lo escogió no había ningún latino enterrado aquí y si lo había nadie lo visitaba, sin embargo con esa paz y tranquilidad el ambiente estaba pesado, parpadeando un par de veces Hiro contuvo el aliento al ver caminar una mujer, su vestido era blanco su negro y oscuro cabello ondeaba en el aire, parecía que Miguel no la notaba pues siguió de largo como si nada, Hiro también lo hizo entonces cuando estaba justo al lado de ella empezó a llorar helando la sangre, Dante apareció entonces ladrando a la mujer que retrocedió un paso asustada por el animal, mas pareció tomar valor pues levanto su mirada para ver a Hiro, fue horrible piel pálida y demacrada y profundos ojos negros llenos de dolor de ira le miraron hipnóticamente.

Hiro sintió un miedo abismal estaba seguro que empezaría a gritar pues su alma parecía atravesada por un cuchillo al rojo vivo, entonces Miguel apareció le jalo del brazo y rompió el contacto con la fantasmal figura y con voz espectral dijo "no", la macabra voz retumbo por todo el cementerio haciendo que la mujer se encogiera de miedo empezando alejarse "no" volvió a repetir junto a Dante que ladro la mujer desapareció entonces, Miguel no dijo nada solo le mantuvo cerca caminando otra vez y Hiro vio como más de estos entes aparecían, como si fuesen llamados por alguien, intento no verlos, ignorarles como hacia Miguel pero era imposible incluso dos niños aparecieron debajo de un árbol riendo y deteniéndose al instante al verlos pasar, al ver a una parca se dijo, porque eso era Miguel y seguramente estos seres temían su presencia pues los niños había corrido a esconderse y los demás les miraban desde lo lejos, esperando, aguardando.

Finalmente llegaron al límite del cementerio, hasta el otro lado crudo todo este donde un pequeño puente apenas para ellos dos empezó a formarse de pétalos naranjas, Hiro se sorprendió pues comprendió entonces que este era solo para ellos, no había nadie bajando de él, ni nadie más para subir solo ellos y en cuanto Miguel subió a este el dudo más una mano fue extendida a él y finalmente cerrando los ojos salto al puente esperando caerse por que los pétalos no eran un material firme para construir puentes.

Él no se hundió de hecho seguían andando, Hiro estaba entre maravillado y aterrado más aun cuando al otro lado animales extraños de colores brillantes y formas diversas estaban corriendo libremente "alebrijes" los llamo Miguel con una sonrisa, Dante aprecio entonces sorprendiéndole puesto que era igual de colorido que estas además tenía unas pequeñísimas alas en su espalda que seguramente Honey llamaría adorables, no el, claro que no.

Miguel siguió cambiando y Hiro tuvo que volver a correr a ponerse junto a él, pasaron por el registro más Miguel tranquilamente cruzo directamente una puerta que tenía la leyenda "solo personal autorizado" apenas si saludaron uno de los guardias, Hiro paso muy pegado intentado no ser detenido, una vez cruzada la puerta el rostro de Miguel cambio al igual que su mano, ya no era un esqueleto si no otra vez era el mismo, de piel.

-¿Porque yo tengo que usar maquillaje? – pregunto molesto Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque aquí ya saben quién soy – rodo los ojos tomando su mano con suavidad – y así puedo hacer esto – Hiro se dio cuenta entonces que posiblemente Miguel había cambiado solo para su comodidad dado que aferrarse a su brazo había sido muy raro con todo eso del hueso y que ahora no le importaba exhibirse, no es como si siguieran prestándole atención como al principio al ver un "vivo".

Se sintió un poco estúpido por llamarlo idiota pretencioso antes.

Caminaron un par de calles más hasta que de la nada mientras él iba distraído observando las coloridas calles Miguel lo empujo contra una pared y se paró frente a él cubriéndole llenando demasiado su espacio personal, Hiro frunció la nariz confundido se preparó para decir algo cuando Miguel levanto un dedo para silenciarlo, se quedaron ahí por una fracción de segundo mirándose directo los ojos, Hiro apretó sus labios conteniendo un jadeo al verse reflejado en los ojos de Miguel, al sentir tan cerca su aliento, su piel, para una parca estaba seguro que Miguel era muy cálido dado el dulce calor que irradiaba y joder su aroma era lo mejor de todo, finalmente escucharon algo caerse rompiendo su momento, Miguel se giró solo un poco y Hiro pudo mirar sobre su hombro, ahí estaban dos personas, una pareja que lucían su piel morena como Miguel, altos de apariencia estoica, ambos vestidos de negro, la mujer con su enorme vestido de la época victoriana y el hombre con saco y todo, los dos habían chocado contra una calaca colorida que tiro su ofrenda, vio a Miguel apretar sus dientes con el ceño fruncido pero no se movió a ayudar como si quisiera evitar llamar la atención a ellos.

La mujer levanto su mano entonces, la pobre calaca en el suelo abrió sus ojos con horror, todos a su alrededor se alejaron y esta aprecio esperar un cruel castigo, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de tronarlos, el hombre la detuvo, tomo su mano y diciendo unas palabras tranquilizándola, miro a la calaca en el suelo y dijo algo igual a lo que está empezó a disculparse para salir corriendo olvidando su ofrenda en el suelo, la pareja levanto la vista entonces caminando nuevamente sin mirar a nadie, como si fuesen de la realeza.

-¿Quiénes eran? – murmuro Hiro al ver a Miguel relajar sus hombros, quien poco a poco se alejó de el para salir de su espacio personal.

-Parcas – murmuro Miguel – no deberían estar aquí – frunció su nariz.

-¿Amigos tuyos? – pregunto cómo una broma, así que había más parcas que Miguel y al parecer también lucían vivos, lo curioso era que donde habían caminado las calacas los miraban con miedo y a Miguel no, era todo tan extraño.

-No – respondió tomando su mano para guiarle – Irene y Mario no son amigos de nadie – murmuro empezando a caminar, el trato de las calacas con el muy diferente a las otras parcas.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto curioso, Miguel suspiro sabiendo de la curiosidad de su chinito.

-Por qué murieron en pecado – respondió a lo que Hiro solo le miro más confundido – en vida fueron amantes, luego descubrieron que eran hermanos y se suicidaron con veneno – relato la historia sorprendiendo a Hiro – la muerte los escogió como parcas y ellos están juntos desde entonces – negó con la cabeza – muy pocos son aquellos quienes le hablan – apretó su mano entonces – debe ser horrible amar a alguien con toda tu alma y después descubrir que no pueden estar juntos – lo miro por un segundo – al menos tras morir pueden estar juntos – termino, Hiro había fruncido la nariz, pensó en lo horrible que debía ser eso, en lo mal que estaba, no entendía cómo podía alguien enamorarse de su propia sangre, de un hermano, algo debía haber mal, quizás fueron separados, eso no fue su culpa, no de ellos al menos si no de un padre que tuvo poca precaución, solo una pareja joven víctima de las circunstancias.

Llegaron a un edificio muy parecido a un ayuntamiento, Miguel le abrió la puerta y sostuvo para que él no tuviera que mostrar sus manos dado que no llevaba guantes por lo que solo por eso lo dejo pasar, muchos le saludaron sin siquiera preguntar por qué iba acompañado, debieron pensar que era otra de sus almas recolectadas o simplemente no importarles, finalmente llegaron a un oficina.

-Miguel ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto un pequeño esqueleto con lentes y visera detrás de un escritorio, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de papeles hasta el techo, él tenía una cesta de pan dulce en este y lo que parecía ser un viejo modelo de computador.

-Hey don chava amigo mío necesito una ayudadita – sonrió a la vieja calaca, está por su parte miro a Miguel con desconfianza luego arreglo sus lentes y miro al chico detrás de el en sudadera azul.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo con desconfianza, Miguel de inmediato se interpuso para evitar que siguiera mirando a Hiro.

-Mira necesito usar su computadora un segundo – pidió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De ningún modo – negó el – sabes que solo personal autorizado puede usar el sistema.

-Bueno si pero tal vez yo podría cuidarla mientras usted sale a fumar un poco – comentó casualmente sacado una cajetilla de cigarros de una marca ya descontinuada que eran las favoritas de ese hombre en vida, así que Miguel la puso sobre el escritorio y silbo distraído, el hombre miro a Miguel luego a Hiro que también desvió la mirada y finalmente tomo la cajetilla en sus manos.

-Tal vez pueda salir a fumar un poco durante cinco minutos – se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar a la puerta.

-Que sean diez – sonrió Miguel el hombre levanto una ceja y asintió para finalmente salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta, en ese instante Miguel corrió a sentarse frente al computador y a buscar en la base de datos.

-¿acabas de sobornar a ese tipo? - pregunto sorprendido Hiro.

-No – negó con la cabeza- soy una parca Hiro la honestidad y justicia ante todo – repitió mecánicamente – eso sería deshonrar mi guadaña imaginaria – bromeo rodando los ojos – ahora cállate me desconcentras – y empezó a teclear en ella pero con dos dedos era muy lento.

-Estas tardando mucho – gruño Hiro empujándole y sentándose en las piernas de este para poder buscar por él, Miguel jadeo ante esto pues el redondo y firme trasero de Hiro estaba justo sobre el moviéndose de una forma deliciosa – deja de moverte me lastimas – gruño Hiro por lo que de inmediato la parca levanto las manos el alto para no tomarlo de la cadera y acomodarle, fue muy tortuoso sentir a Hiro acomodarse – y bien ¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Tadashi – jadeo – busca su nombre cualquier cosa que encuentres sobre el – murmuro mordiéndose el labio pues Hiro ahora se inclinaba hacia adelante y bueno arqueaba un poco su espalda dándole una vista muy sugerente de su trasero y…

-Hay como mil resultados – gruño molesto.

-¿Pusiste su nombre completo? – Hiro lo miro entonces como si fuera un idiota – ¿fecha de muerte y forma? –volvió a preguntar y este gruño de mala gana, para regresar su atención a la pantalla y buscarlo con todos los datos.

-No esta – volvió a decir – no hay nada sobre él.

-Eso es bueno – señaló Miguel todo el asunto antes olvidado – significa que no está en el infierno, ahora búscalo - y acercándose a su espalda para poder ver sobre su hombro movió el mouse para cambiar de ventana y así buscar en otro lado.

-Por qué no tienen pantallas táctiles – gruño Hiro puesto que el aliento de Miguel en su oído le estaba estremeciendo y no le gustaba, e iba a negarlo todo lo que pudiera – Miguel – susurro su nombre pues el pecho de este estaba muy pegado su espalda y sus brazos le rodeaban con una calidez incomprensiblemente agradable.

-Agradece que tengan computadoras – respondió resoplando – cuando empecé aquí la mayoría eran archivos en papel, las computadoras solo estaban en el puente y para reconocimiento fácil, las calaveras aquí son viejas y la tecnología se les dificulta.

-Eso explica tu aversión por las computadoras – bromeo Hiro buscando el nombre de Tadashi en el ordenador, Miguel a su espalda jadeo indagando y el no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso – lo encontré – dijo feliz – aquí dice que está en el purgatorio por problemas sin resolver con su hermano Hiro – su voz muriendo ante cada palabra – él está penando por mí – dijo consiente de que tenía razón esto era su culpa.

-Sí, sí que bien – Miguel apretó botones mentiras Hiro aprecia confundió por la situación – toma la hoja y vámonos antes de que regrese y vea lo que hicimos – Hiro se levantó entonces tomó la impresión y siguió a Miguel afuera del edifico cubriendo su rostro con su sudadera como le enseñaron, pero Hiro ya no estaba pensando en el colorido mundo, ni en lo sorprendido que estaba al principio, no ahora pensaba en que Tadashi estaba ahí penando en un círculo infinito por su culpa – bien – Miguel arrancó la hoja de su mano una vez que estuvieron en un lugar apartado – aquí dice qué debemos encontrar la puerta oh no – murmuro con un jadeo – la puerta negra del norte, nos tomara una eternidad llegar ahí – hizo un puchero tratado de pensar en una forma de llegar rápido – vamos – y diciendo esto jalo a Hiro por las calles menos concurridas mientras silbaba – Dante llego entonces Hiro aún no se acostumbraba a verlo tan colorido y con alas – hey amigo ve a buscarla por favor – pidió al perro que ladro en reconocimiento y salió de ahí rápido.

Hiro no comprendió nada solo se dejó guiar.

* * *

Debió realmente debió pensarlo mejor Hiro había gritado al ver caer a ese enorme gato-pantera colorida con alas, era aerodinámicamente imposible que volara y sin embargo Miguel estaba abrazándole y rascándole su barriga suplicándole llevarlos, Hiro se preguntó si era muy tarde para regresar, si él estaba bien con eso del vuelo pero con baymax, el cual tenía un montón protocolos de seguridad y más importante él tenía un jodido casco, esto era definitivamente no seguro, al final Miguel lo convenció de subir ayudándole y obligándole a agarrarse fuerte.

Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, verle aterrorizado, gritando ante el cambio de altura, y tenía razón Miguel lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba la cercanía de Hiro, el cómo sus brazos se aferraban a su penco con fuerza, sus piernas casi casi enredadas en su cintura por el miedo y dios todo su cuerpo pegado a su espalda era simplemente deliciosos, y hubiera sido más si Hiro no estuviera aterrado por el viaje, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Hiro aún se aferraba a su espalda hasta que Miguel susurró suavemente que ya estaba todo bien.

Bajar del animal ese fue mucho más difícil Hiro casi se cae por suerte Miguel bajo primero y lo atrapo al bajar con una sonrisa que el más chico quiso golpear, miraron entonces la enorme puerta negra que parecía estar perdida, pues no estaba conectada a nada, no una casa, no una pared, es como si solo fuese un adorno, Hiro incluso la rodeo palpándola llamando a esto una pérdida de tiempo, pero Miguel solo sonrió extendió su mano poco a poco convirtiéndose en huesos al igual que su rostro, Hiro jadeo cuando Miguel toco la puerta durante unos segundos esperando, entonces esta se abrió con un chirrido taladrándole los tímpanos hasta que finalmente dejo relucir un oscuro pasillo.

Ellos entraron, Hiro casi pegado a la espalda de Miguel y este simplemente guiándolo, la puerta se cerró entonces dejándolos en completa oscuridad, a lo lejos vieron una luz tenue por lo que caminaron a ella y así fue como salieron a un calle estaba llena de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza baja como en un trance, todas esas almas andando derecho algunas venían en el lado contrario pero ninguna de ellas choco entre sí, solo caminaban en un eterno recorrido sin fin.

-Bienvenido al purgatorio – dijo Miguel entonces su piel volvió a ser la de un humano normal – la entrada como viste fue sencilla pero salir, eso sí va a estar en chino – bromeo mirando a los seres ahí, muy diferentes a su mundo donde calaveras coloridas que brillaban como si fueran de azúcar reían y cantaban en ese colorido lugar, aquí no, todo era gris, oscuro y tétrico sin esperanza alguna, las personas lucían tan pálidos que parecían fantasmas, espectros que andaban caminando sin notar nada más que sus pasos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Hiro confundido porque ninguno había prestado atención a los intrusos.

-Penando – Miguel respondió encogiéndose de hombros – caminando sin fin sumidos en sus asuntos sin resolver, en sus remordimientos, aquello que todavía no les permite cruzar – suspiro el con pena – ahora busquemos a Tadashi entre más tiempo pasemos aquí más difícil será regresar.

Hiro empezó a correr entonces gritando el nombre de Tadashi sin ningún resultado, pronto se dieron cuenta que nadie les ayudaría pues todos estaba sumidos en su peregrinaje, finalmente Miguel lo encontró pero al intentar sacarlo del camino este no se dejó solo caminaba y seguía andando no importa cuanto lo empujaran, incluso trato de jalarle pero era inútil Tadashi seguía mirando al suelo caminado mecánicamente.

-Hiro – llamo al chico que corrió a ellos – tienes que hacer que despierte – le pidió.

-¿Cómo hago eso? – dijo puesto que intentaron detener su andar y Tadashi seguía empujándose para caminar.

-Eres su hermano yo que sé – Miguel miraba a todos lados para no perder la puerta de vista – golpéalo, grítale, no se solo despiértalo – insistió.

-Tadashi – murmuro Hiro entonces mirando a su hermano que seguía intentado continuar su camino – Tadashi por favor soy yo – suplico otra vez sacudiéndolo – ¡maldición Tadashi despierta! – le grito pero este ni siquiera parpadeó solo empujo para que lo dejara andar – no puedo hacerlo – dijo Hiro siendo apartado por Tadashi – ni siquiera puedo ayudarte – empezó a sollozar, el robot entonces se su bolsillo salió empezando a caminar a Tadashi y subiéndose a su rostro lo golpeó repetidamente solo entonces el chico tomo al robot para quitárselo y seguir su camino, pero en lugar de lanzarlo detuvo su andar y lo miro fijamente.

-Hiro – murmuro mirando el robot recordándole – Hiro – repitió levantando la mirada buscando a su alrededor encontrándose con la de su hermano lloron, Hiro corrió entonces saltando a sus brazos en un conmovedor reencuentro – ¿Maldición Hiro que haces aquí? – pregunto confundió – ¿tu estas?- dijo con miedo al ver la cara pálida de este– muerto.

-No – negó el chico limpiándose la mitad del rostro – es pintura vez – sonrió empezando a llorar – Tadashi – gimió su nombre abrazándole con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto Hiro - murmuro el hombre – hice cosas horribles antes, ¿Cómo esta Honey?, ¿los demás?, ¿la tía Cass? – pregunto de inmediato recordando los sucesos anteriores, la razón de su penar.

-Todo está bien – dijo Hiro tranquilizándole – ese no eras tú – volvió abrazarlo - pero ahora ya todo está bien – sonrió las lagrima aun resbalándose de sus mejillas, Tadashi suspiro miro a su hermano aquel que ya era más alto, aquel a quien vio crecer desde la muerte y sonrió igual limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad, con ternura, Hiro se apoyó en ese toque, empujo su mejilla contra el frio tacto de su hermano y suspiro de gusto, estaban juntos otra vez, con Tadashi, dios lo había extrañado tanto.

-Si bonita reconciliación y todo pero debemos irnos – interrumpió Miguel aquel encuentro entre hermanos – carajo ¿por qué te quitas la pintura? – gruño molesto jalando a Hiro del agarre de su hermano para mirar el desastre de pintura, eso solo molesto a Tadashi que empezó a recordar ese chico a Miguel – da igual vamos – y diciendo eso tomo la mano de Hiro quien alcanzo a tomar la de Tadashi y los saco de ahí, a el hombre mayor no pasó desapercibido como Hiro no se molestaba por ese contacto en lo más mínimo - ahora chinito lindo lo difícil va a ser sacarte – murmuro al llegar frente a lo que supuso era la puerta donde habían entrado – ya sabes por qué estas vivo y eso – dijo, Tadashi se sorprendió entonces jalo a Hiro rompiendo el agarre de Miguel y hablo molesto.

-Tú le trajiste aquí estando vivo – gruño empujando a Miguel – has puesto la vida de mi hermano en peligro – le reclamo con ira.

-Perate ahí gorrita – le respondió igual de molesto – tu eres quien intentó matarlo antes así que no vengas con tonterías – le respondió igual de molesto ni siquiera le agradaba este tipo no después de saber que él estuvo detrás de los accidentes, mucho menos después de que intentara llevarse a su hermano para estar juntos.

-Lo estaba alejando de ti – respondió molesto – tu eres el único peligro real aquí – cada vez más molesto, la misma ira que había sentido en el mundo humano, el mismo irritante sentimiento cada vez que lo veía con su hermano todo volvió en un segundo.

-Basta Tadashi está intentado ayudarnos – dijo Hiro acercándose a su hermano y jalando su brazo con insistencia no había tiempo para esto no para que se pusieran a pelear por tonterías.

-No –grito el jalando a su hermano del brazo – ¿no puedes verlo? – pregunto molesto mientras Hiro hacia una mueca pues el agarre de Tadashi era muy fuerte – no vez lo negro y retorcido que es su ser – Miguel se tensó entonces asombrado sabía que podía pasar este era el purgatorio donde las formas se revelaban pero no creyó que Tadashi lo señalara – está vacío por dentro – dijo entonces notando que revelaba un secreto Hiro le miro entonces confundido ante esas palabras - él no tiene un alma.

-¿Qué? – dijo Hiro confundido mirando a su hermano porque no entendía - ¿vacío?

-Tiene razón Hiro – suspiro Miguel – soy una parca mi alma no está conmigo le pertenece a la muerte – levanto la barbilla orgulloso – no puedes verlo porque estas vivo así como no puedes ver las quemaduras que cubren a tu hermano – señalo molestando más a Tadashi fue como un cambio de escenario.

Hiro no podía verlo no estando vivo pero de estar muerto, de ser realmente un espíritu como Tadashi o como las calacas coloridas lo hubiera visto la apariencia oscura y sombría de Miguel como una sombra con brillantes ojos rojos, una figura humanoide grisácea de hombros anchos y largos brazos con manos alargadas con afiladas uñas todo sin forma definida, solo un boceto de un espíritu, sin rostro, sin boca o nariz, sin nada más que los relucientes ojos rojos en su cara, y en el centro justo a la mitad de Miguel, debajo de donde estaría su corazón un enorme y profundo nada, un agujero que lo hacía vacío que lo convertía en una parca.

Tadashi no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo toda su piel llena de cicatrices rojas, quemaduras que incuso aun ahora parecían recién quemadas, piel destruida que siseaba con olor a carne achicharrada, sus ropas quemadas de igual manera rotas mostrando partes de piel desfigurada y su rostro, eso era lo peor no había ni un solo cabello en Tadashi, sus cejas fueron fundidas y sus parpados pegados apenas si abriéndose para que pudiera mirar algo, un horrendo espectáculo para cualquiera.

Pero Hiro no podía verlo, para el Miguel seguía siendo el mismo, piel morena fuerte, curtida, cálida, el dulzona aroma que empezaba amar, Tadashi el mismo de siempre, como lo había visto momentos antes de irse pero mucho más pálido, con pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y piel tan fría y helada al tacto, no Hiro no podía verles y eso era un alivio.

-¿Quemaduras? – Miguel miro a Tadashi burlón si él iba a destapar su verdadera forma también lo haría el, no sería el único puesto en evidencia, no los ojos de Hiro – ¿te duele? – pregunto en cambio Hiro levantando una mano para tocar el rostro de su hermano pero pensándoselo mejor no lo hizo.

-No - mintió el sonriendo atrapando esa mano y pegando su mejilla con suavidad tranquilamente a su hermano – y aun que lo hiciera – dijo el con suavidad – no importaría si eres tu Hiro – volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad negando con la cabeza - eso no importa – finalmente comprendió que no era momento de pelear que ya se había dejado guiar por sus emociones para dañar a Hiro no lo haría otra vez – tenemos que sacarte de aquí – dijo entonces y levanto la mirada para ver a Miguel lucia aburrido por el comentario de Tadashi y su necesidad de parecer querer lucir cool con Hiro todo el tiempo, realmente odiaba a ese hombre.

-Primero lo primero – volvió a hablar Miguel pasando entre los hermanos para alejarlos entre si – esta es la puerta que te llevara a tu cielo - señalo la puerta negra que lucía exactamente igual a por donde entraron.

-Creí que era por donde entramos – murmuro Hiro confundido.

-No - negó el - es la de Tadashi pero para cruzar debía dejar atrás sus penas que eran remordimiento por Hiro pero vuala gracias a la parca – se señaló con euforia - ahora están juntos tu hermano te perdona - le dijo abrazando a Hiro por los hombros para alejarlo discretamente de Tadashi y señalo con su otra mano la puerta - ahora desaparece.

-No – respondió tercamente Tadashi cruzándose de brazos antes de que Hiro pudiera hablar y replicar, al escuchar esto el chico se soltó y corrió abrazar a su hermano pues no quería despedirse no aun.

-¿Que? - murmuro enojado - Vamos necesito sacar a Hiro de aquí – le recordó malhumorado.

-No voy a cruzar, no sin Hiro – repitió abrazando al adolecente a su costado, Miguel abrió los ojos entonces comprendido que tal vez Tadashi aun intentaba llevarse a Hiro y que traerlo aquí fue una muy mala idea pero bueno si este iba a buscar pelea definitivamente iba a enviarlo al infierno de una vez por todas.

-Él no está muerto – gruño intentado quitarle a Hiro pero estos solo retrocedieron lejos de su alcance.

-Entonces esperare – respondió tranquilamente - me quedare aquí en el purgatorio – levanto al barbilla desafiante, Miguel solo abrió la boca para rebatir cuando Hiro jalo la chaqueta de su hermano y lo miro interrogante - no voy a dejarlo atrás no otra vez – le sonrió a su hermano solo se abrazó más a él.

-¡Con un carajo! – gruño dando una pisotón en el suelo porque estos dos estaban complicando todo, ¿Por qué accedió a hacer esto? O si porque estaba enamoradísimo del estúpido chinito pelos de alambre y haría literalmente cualquier cosa por el incluso si eso significaba romper como tres mil reglas y condenarse por toda la eternidad si con eso veía a su hermano y volvía dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera estaba seguro que conseguiría un beso de todo esto, ¡enfócate Miguel!

-Pero Tadashi - Hiro ignorante del balbuceo interno de Miguel estaba más preocupado por su hermano por lo que preocupado dijo - no puedes quedarte aquí, es tan frio y horrible – jadeo el chico mirando a su alrededor a lo lejos las personas seguían caminando impasibles a la pelea de ellos, solo caminando – no puedes andar dando vueltas eternamente, tienes que ir con papá y mamá – insistió jalándole de las solapas de su chaqueta.

-Apenas si recuerdo sus rostros Hiro - sonrió en respuesta - tú y tía Cass son mi familia, los amo si – suspiro mirando a la puerta con miedo – pero han sido tantos años que sería como estar frente a extraños – negó con la cabeza - voy a esperar por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario – respondió con una sonrisa triste, Hiro estaba dispuesto a discutir cuando alguien le jalo de su chaqueta alejándole de Tadashi.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros Miguel – tu perdida vámonos mejillas dulces – murmuro tomándole de la mano listo para buscar otra salida.

-No – dijo el soltándole y quedándose ahí parado al menos no corrió de vuelta a Tadashi.

-Con un carajo – volvió a gruñir - ¡Hiro!

-No vamos a dejarlo aquí – respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué propones entonces? – dijo sarcásticamente - que le pinte la cara y lo lleve al mundo de los muertos mexicano – siguió con molestia rodando los ojos - claro porque eso es mucho más fácil que espéralo en el más allá - termino dramáticamente en dirección ambos, Tadashi levanto una ceja ante esto y Hiro realmente parecía reconsiderarlo.

-Allá no podré salir a verlo – confeso entonces, así que era esto Tadashi había probado vagar en Halloween en el mundo humano y por eso se negaba a resolver sus problemas y cruzar, ese bastardo.

-Pero en el mundo colorido si – dijo entonces Hiro como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo - Miguel los muertos regresan cada año ¿no?, en tu mundo Tadashi podría – empezó a explicar cada vez más emocionado.

-Ni madres – respondió Miguel cruzándose de brazos, lo único que le faltaba tener que ayudar al llamitas este cruzar- nope, no, ni en un millón de años – siguió negando ignorando que Hiro se había acercado a el - eso es solo para latinos él ni siquiera lo es – le recordó - sería un ilegal y cruzar, no creo - negó más fuerte mientras la felicidad se esfumaba de Hiro - para eso debería entrar a una familia latina – agrego con razonamiento para que Hiro dejara de pensar en locuras.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? – insistió el chinito con sus enormes ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Casándose con una latina pero está muerto y eso no funciona así – sonrió a Tadashi que solo lo miro entre cerrando los ojos reconociendo la burla de Miguel.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Hiro ignorando la pelea de mirada de ambos.

-Tu tía Cass debe casare - respondió con un suspiro - o tú con alguien latino así automáticamente su familia obtiene un pase a ese mundo – dijo viendo como Hiro empezaba a planear seguramente ya imaginando la forma de casar a su tía con algún pobre tipo o tal vez buscando prospectos de esposa y eso no le gustó nada a Miguel por lo que frunció la nariz, Tadashi debió llegar al mismo razonamiento de Miguel pues este ahora le sonriera con burla en un claro reconocimiento de "tú mismo cavaste la tumba diciéndole que se case con una latina" rayos no, esto no estaba saliendo nada bien para él.

-¿Entonces? – empezó a Hiro con suavidad.

-No se puede – dijo con falsa tristeza – lo intentamos, buena suerte - saludo a Tadashi con desprecio - vámonos Hiro – volvió a intentar tomar su mano pero Hiro solo retrocedió.

-No voy a dejar a Tadashi aquí – le señalo el negándose a dejarle, haciendo ese pequeño puchero que lucía tan adorable en él, esto era una mierda, una locura pero como dijo antes haría lo que fuera literalmente lo que fuera por este maldito chinito.

-Bien – dijo en un suspiro gimiendo de frustración - pero si morimos aquí – señalo pero al pensarlo mejor cambio de frase - bueno si mueres aquí juro que alguien va a pagarlo – miro Tadashi con desprecio - ahora a intentar cruzar no puedo creer que diré esto – suspiró - crucemos a llamitas pelos de escobeta de contrabando – dijo en un suspiro.

-No le digas así a mi hermano – dijo Hiro molesto empujándole de su hombro.

-Bueno no pudo decirle chinito a ambos – señalo levantando los brazos - y si le digo de la otra forma que estoy pensando seguramente te enojarías más – murmuro bajito.

-¡Miguel! – recrimino el joven golpeando su hombro con su puño.

-Ya voy _chingao_ no me grites – murmuro sobándose el golpe no es que le doliera pero ser maltratado a diferencia de lo que muchos creen no iba con el - me gustaba más el Hiro de antes ya sabes el tierno y adorable – le reclamo sin notar que Tadashi empezaba a molestarse nuevamente por estas declaraciones.

-Bueno mandaste a mi hermano aquí así que supéralo – le respondió defensivamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Y nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿cierto? – dijo el con fastidio virgencita si salían de esto sabía que este sería un tema recurrente, el mandaste a mi hermano al purgatorio seria el nuevo as bajo de la manga para que Hiro ganara las discusiones.

-Cambie de idea me quedare aquí a tener que escucharlo – murmuro Tadashi apareciendo entre ellos y alejando a su lindo e inocente hermanito del idiota ese.

Miguel solo suspiro con cansancio, esto definitivamente será muy tedioso, una tortura total, miro entonces alrededor notando que no sabía cómo salir de ahí, la única puerta que se abriera sería la de Tadashi para ir al cielo por lo que tendrían que pasar al plan B, Miguel empezó a tentarse el cuerpo como buscando algo y Tadashi solo alzo una ceja ante esto, Miguel giro a ver a los dos hermanos y sonrió malévolamente, antes de que Tadashi pudiera reaccionar la parca tenía a su preciado hermanito de la cintura jalándolo contra su cuerpo, Hiro jadeo ante este repentino toque pero sin pelear miro fijamente a Miguel que paso una mano por su nuca haciéndole cosquillas para acerarlo más, ambos hermanos contuvieron el aliento, ambos pensaron en un beso e incluso Hiro cerró los ojos automáticamente entonces el agarre de Miguel se aflojo y Hiro miro como el chico tenía un pétalo amarillo entre sus dedos seguramente era lo que había tomado, el pétalo escondido entre su cabello.

Miguel le lanzo un guiño porque obviamente noto que esperaba el beso y Hiro enrojeció ante su reacción a su lado Tadashi llego pisoteando con fuerza jalando su hermano para revisar su rostro y lanzar una mirada de odio al latino que solo miro altanero al espíritu, lo que más le enfureció fue que Hiro realmente estaba avergonzado y lanzaba miraditas a Miguel, Tadashi nunca había odiado tanto a un tipo, ni siquiera a quien lo mato, el profesor Callaghan quien además puso a su hermanito en peligro no, este Miguel era mucho peor.

La parca sonrió victorioso no va a mentir estaba muy tentado a besar a Hiro pero salir de ahí era más importante, al tomarle por la cintura pudo sentir los huesos en su espalda, como la carne desaparecía y definitivamente noto sus dedos ya descarnados, quizás ninguno de ellos lo hacía aun pero eso no era algo bueno, por lo que tomando el pétalo suspiró, apretó el pétalo entre su mano y cerró los ojos para concentrarse luego soplo en el junto a un extraño lenguaje y se agacho para poner la mano con el pétalo en el suelo, nada pareció pasar, los hermanos lucieron nada impresionados cuando de pronto el suelo se ilumino y debajo de la mano de Miguel un camino se iluminó, miles de pétalos naranjas aparecieron entonces de la nada formado un sendero pequeño que se iluminaba mientras iba formándose, Miguel tomo entonces la mano de Hiro y lo jalo para seguir dicho camino, esta vez Hiro no tomo a Tadashi estaba asombrado por cada nueva habilidad que Miguel mostraba y el hermano lo noto fastidiado, entonces el camino empezó a desaparecer tras ser tocado por la parca por lo que Tadashi tuvo que correr para no ser dejado atrás, el camino siguió cada vez más y más alejándolos de la multitud, de donde la gente seguía caminando su eterno peregrinaje y por un segundo se preguntaron su esto no era una trampa.

Finalmente lo encontró ambos estaban parados donde el camino había terminado y una lluvia de pétalos cayó a un vacío pero Tadashi no había visto esto por lo que siguió caminando hasta que Miguel levanto el brazo y lo detuvo justo antes de caer por aquel barranco cuyas llamas estallaron en ese instante.

-Al carajo – gruño Miguel sin prestarle atención a Tadashi solo mirando como las llamas crecían y crecían bajo de ellos, bueno este fue el camino indicado por las flores por lo que esta debía ser la entrada al mundo de los muertos, lo malo es que parecía reaccionar a Tadashi - ahora esto va a ser difícil.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto el joven pues realmente odiaba a este tipo y su constante toqueteo a su hermano quien por cierto aún estaba tomado de su mano al otro lado.

-Por qué vas a tener que saltar a ese foso de fuego – le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Miguel? – llamo Hiro confundido esto era un suicido, bueno algo así no podían aventar a su hermano no importa cuán muerto estuviera.

-Tadashi debe enfrentar su miedo solo así podrá cruzar – dijo totalmente serio - ¿han escuchado del poso de fuego del purgatorio? – pregunto levantando una ceja ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza – bueno porque no es igual tienes que enfrentar tu muerte – le respondió con una sonrisa señalando el foso – descuida Hiro – dijo tomándolo de la cintura con una sonrisa pegándole más a el – no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? – señalo el brazo en la cintura su hermano.

-Obvio no se me vaya a soltar – le lanzo una mirada fastidiada - tu puedes perderte en el camino sin embargo– dijo burlón.

-¡Miguel! – regaño golpeándole por ser tan grosero con su hermano.

-Bien ya vamos – suspiro – por favor virgencita que no me equivoque en esto – murmuro empujando Tadashi antes de que alguien más dijera algo, el chico cayo al fondo con las llamas atrapando su cuerpo y lanzo un grito tan horrible y tormentoso que carcomió el alma de Hiro – deja de luchar o solo te dolerá más – señalo burlista.

-¡Tadashi! – grito Hiro – Miguel está sufriendo – dijo con horror pero este solo se encogió de hombros – tu bastardo –lo golpeo con sus puños.

-Deja de gritar _chingada madre_ o el fuego va a quemar a Hiro solo piensa en cosas bonitas, solo deja esa culpa atrás – giro al foso esperando que Tadashi lo escuchara mientras su hermano lo golpeaba por traicionarles - basta Hiro - gruño atrapando la mano del chico – tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasas si no puede? – pregunto molesto por esta situación – ¿si Tadashi no logra cruzar? - murmuro con horror abajo donde los gritos seguían escuchandose.

-Entonces se quemara por toda la eternidad – sentencio con voz calmada y firme, Hiro lo miró horrorizado golpeo su mandíbula e intento zafarse soltarse de su agarre para saltar y estar con Tadashi en las llamas - ¡Tadashi! – grito Miguel sosteniendo a su chinito molesto – basta - gruño – ¡tu hermano morirá si no lo saco de aquí! – grito al foso – ¡escuchaste Hiro va a morir en el purgatorio! - poco a poco los gritos de Tadashi menguaron al igual que las llamas por lo que al final solo había negrura infinita – bueno nuestro turno – volvió a abrazar a Hiro – tu flojito y cooperando – le sonrió con coquetería.

-Si muero juro que pateare tu trasero por toda la eternidad – le respondió furioso.

-Cariño yo me preocuparía más por lo que le hare a tu trasero cuando volvamos – Hiro lo miro confundido más antes de que pudiera contestar Miguel cayo al infinito vacío llevándolo con él.

Mierda ellos posiblemente morirían ahí.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bueno eso es todo, la escena de Miguel llevándole serenata a Hiro borracho era la única razón por la que empecé el fic y como ya está hecha me vale lo que suceda con el fic, mi alma está en paz, adiosin! Que? Que no puedo dejarlo aquí? Claro que puedo…. Jajaja naaaa si lo voy a continuar, no chillen, te miro a ti ally.**

 **Si van a llevar serenata para declararse o pedir perdón, es importante que recuerden que no, pero jamás, nunca de los nunca estén borrachos, no es sexy ni romántico y posiblemente terminen con un macetazo, cubetazo de agua o en la cárcel.**

 **Referencias, referencias, ¿la encontraron?, Miguel hace una a "la hija de nadie" escuchen esa canción o vean la película, yo no lo hice pero se me la canción.**

 **Miguel llevando serenata borracho, sobornando a un trabajador de gobierno, sabroseandose a Hiro, ayudando a un ilegal a cruzar al otro lado… más estereotipado no pudo ser lol.**

 **Tadashi odia, detesta a Miguel con todas sus ganas.**

 **Lograran sobrevivir nuestros héroes?**

 **Hiro regresar al mundo humano?**

 **La Muerte descubrirá que Tadashi está de ilegal?**

 **Donde esta mamá Imelda?**

 **Algún día dejare de hacerme estas estúpidas preguntas y hare algo mejor con mi vida que hacer fics sobre dos personajes ficticios?**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	10. Capítulo 10: Te sigo amando

**Notas: antes que nada les recuerdo, siempre leo sus comentarios y los capítulos de este fic ya están escritos desde hace muchoooo tiempo por lo que si me piden una situación o algo que quieran ver tendrán que tener paciencia porque si no logro meterlo en el siguiente capítulo lo pondré después, para que se den una idea hasta ahora van 18 capítulos desde hace un mes y nada más me hago pendeja y no eh avanzado nada en fin disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Te sigo amando.**

-No puede ser – jadeo Miguel palpándose el cuerpo - Estamos vivos ¡seeee!- celebro levantando los brazos en señal de victoria dramáticamente, a su lado Tadashi tosió recordando su presencia y Hiro se cruzó de brazos molesto por el comentario estúpido - bueno ustedes entienden de lo que hablo- lucio avergonzado.

-Bueno estamos afuera pero Tadashi no luce como ellos- señalo Hiro a las personas que pasaban por ahí fuera del callejón donde habían aparecido, o mejor dicho caído, uno sobre otro al menos Hiro sobre Miguel quien a su vez cayó sobre Tadashi, Miguel miro a Hiro y luego a su hermano tenía razón, Tadashi no lucia como una calaverita colorida y dulce lo peor de todo es que no sabía el por qué, estaba en el mundo de los muertos si él Latino pero incluso Hiro empezaba a convertirse en uno lo que le recordaba que debían apurarse.

-Si no tengo idea el por qué- respondió sinceró - pero el maquillaje ayudara ahora solo debemos buscarle donde quedarse tal vez María pueda ayudarme - empezó a murmurar pensativo - lo importante ahora es que nadie más descubra que llamitas aquí es ilegal, Mamá Imelda me mataría si supiera que rompí un montón de reglas – murmuro - Otra vez - un rugido se escuchó y entonces junto a una sombra que cayo tapando la salida del callejón, Miguel sintió su piel erizarse justo entonces la figura de una mujer cayó desde el feroz alebrije.

-Miguel Rivera ¿dónde carajo estabas?- pregunto la mujer, Miguel se giró lentamente y saludo tentativo.

-Hey mamá Imelda - dijo con una sonrisa -yo estaba en camino a visitarles solo estaba aquí con unos amigos.

-¿Amigos? – dijo incrédula - ¿Con unos amigos? chamaco este, si pepita no me dice sobre tu llegada aquí seguiríamos buscándote como locos, además como esta eso que te dejo en la puerta negra del norte – empezó a regañar tan fuerte que incluso Tadashi se sintió regañado por lo que retrocedió lentamente a las sombras, Hiro por su parte trato de lucir muy pequeñito pero congelado en su lugar - Habla chamaco ¿que se te perdió que fuiste a buscarlo ahí? - la mujer siguió gritando zarandeando a Miguel, mientras Dante cayo junto al alebrije gigante y ladro para correr a Hiro lamiéndole la cara donde parte de la pintura ya no estaba, ella noto entonces al vivo entre ellos y dejo de zarandear a su tataranieto - ¿qué hiciste ahora chamaco del demonio? -pregunto acercándose al niño.

-Mamá Imelda es solo mi amigo Hiro – se acercó de inmediato levantando las manos para distraerla pero esta solo le jalo de la oreja y quito del camino – auch – murmuro sobándosela.

-Está vivo – dijo sorprendida al verlo más de cerca.

-No, no – empezó a negar – Claro que no- siguió negando como si fuera ilógicamente posible, la mujer jalo al chico y con su manga limpio la pintura de la cara descubriendo la piel lechosa de Hiro mirando acusadoramente a Miguel - tal vez un poquito.

-¡Miguel! - gruño la mujer - ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Estaba ayudándome - finalmente Hiro hablo - a buscar a mi hermano- eso pareció apaciguar su enojo pues la mujer suspiro con cansancio.

-Miguel conoces las reglas - le señalo y apenas iba a replicar cuando un nuevo sujeto salió de entre las sombras.

-Lo siento mucho no se moleste con el- la mujer miró al nuevo hombre el gran parecido con el tal Hiro y comprendió que este era su hermano pero era diferente, el hombre no estaba vivo no, pero tampoco lucia como ellos, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Miguel Rivera ¿qué carajo hiciste ahora? – regaño nuevamente y Miguel suspiro sabiendo que no podía esconderlo más.

Bajo los hombros desenfaldase y supo que se encontraba a punto de la regañiza de su vida, o no vida ya ni sabía su estado actual, su tatarabuela solo señalo el alebrije y subió esperando a que todos la siguieran, Miguel tomo la mano de Hiro y jalo al animal con Tadashi muy de cerca entonces ayudó a subir a Hiro, subió solito muchas gracias y Mamá Imelda le tendió una mano puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a esto y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Tadashi este solo rodo los ojos subiéndose solo y entre él y Hiro lo cual fue un fraude por que Miguel había disfrutado mucho de sentir los brazos de su chinito a su alrededor en el último viaje.

Así que procedió a relatar todo rápidamente durante el viaje de regreso a la casa familiar sobre el enorme alebrije, más tarde pepita aterrizo en el patio de lo que era una copia casi exacta de lo que alguna vez fue su casa en vida, el mismo patio las mismas habitaciones solo que esta era más grande incluso había un taller de zapatos por que hacer zapatos relajaba a mamá Imelda y nadie quería a una mamá Imelda tensa, finalmente pepita se inclinó para dejarlos bajar, la mujer bajo in ceremonia alguna seguida por Miguel y cuando este se volteo para ayudar a Hiro como la última vez Tadashi lo empujo muy delicadamente y con una falsa sonrisa en su dirección ayudo a su hermanito a bajar, Miguel lanzo una mirada indignada al hermano porque este seguía odiándole al parecer, lo había sacado del purgatorio y aun así Tadashi no parecía quererlo, más antes de que pudiera replicar alguien le abrazo tronándole todos los huesos.

-¿Mijo dónde estabas? – dijo su padre tan aliviado de verlo pues en doscientos años Miguel nunca se perdió una reunión - Pasamos toda la noche Buscándote – le jalo entonces hasta el grupo de personas que procedió a rodearle y llenarle de preguntas.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti – su madre apretó sus mejillas con amor.

-Creímos que te habías perdido – dijo la tía rosita con preocupación.

-Como se va a perder si sabe este mundo como la palma de su mano – murmuro su abuelo Franco.

-Hey familia, si sobre eso lo siento - se disculpó devolviendo abrazos y demás - estaba ayudando a un amigo se excusó.

-Hay hijo pero hoy precisamente - dijo su madre angustiada, todos los familiares asintieron murmurando lo importante que era ese día, la comida preparada perdida y los arreglos ahora destruidos por pepita durante su vuelo.

Atrás de ellos Hiro miro la escena incomodo, el ambiente cálido y familiar del que ya había sido espectador, era muy pareció a ese día en el centro comunitario, solo que esta vez la sonrisa de Miguel era mucho más grande, brillante, llena de una amor indescriptible, todos ahí estaba tan absortos en el chico que apenas si los notaron al bajar, Tadashi debió sentir su angustia pues en un instante tomo su mano consolándole también era extraño para él, tanta calidad, alboroto tía Cass siempre fue la más alegre de la familia e incluso después de la muerte de Tadashi ella se volvió menos emotiva, ahora esos dos jóvenes viendo como una verdadera familia se comportaba se sintieron excluidos, como intrusos en esa intimidad que no debían presenciar, Tadashi acaricio el dorso de su mano con un pulgar y Hiro levanto la mirada para verlo este sonrió un poco, solo un poco algo que definitivamente agradeció.

-Chamaco si ya sabes que la familia es primero - regaño Héctor palmeando su espalda con algo de fuerza - y más en un día como hoy.

-Precisamente papá Héctor - suspiro Miguel - solo hoy podía traer a Hiro aquí – dijo entonces recordando a sus acompañantes.

-¿Giro?- preguntó Héctor confundido- ¿Imelda? - pregunto mirando a su esposa quien se hizo a un lado y revelo a dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, uno de ellos lucía tan vivo como Miguel la primera vez que cruzó y el otro palio hasta la muerte.

-Hola - saludo Hiro tímido ante la atención deseada intentando apretar el agarre de su hermano pero Miguel sin ninguna delicadeza lo jalo de los hombros para acercarlo más a sus familiares.

-Familia él es Hiro Hamada- se acercó al muchacho palmeando su hombro - está vivo - todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa realmente confundidos - y a su hermano Tadashi – señalo sin realmente mucho ánimo al otro joven este solo levanto la mano en un saludo por cordialidad pero realmente quería alejar a Hiro de Miguel - el no esta tan vivo, de hecho acabamos de traerlo del purgatorio- todos los miraron con los ojos aún más abiertos si es que se podía incluso la mandíbula de papá Julio se despendio de la impresión.

-Estas bien pinche jodido- murmuro el viejo luego de que le pasaran su mandíbula.

-Papá Julio - lo regaño su madre- por favor Miguel explícate porque en este momento todo es confuso.

-Bueno como ya dije a mamá Imelda – suspiro agarrando aire para soltar todo de un jalón y no perder más tiempo - puede que haya entrado a la base de datos del ayuntamiento, revisado ilegalmente y luego atravesado la puerta para finalmente ayudar a Tadashi a entrar a aquí – dijo muy rápidamente.

-Hay dios mío sobornaste a un gestor – dijo su padre horrorizado.

-Yo no diría sobornar – hizo una mueca - solo tenía algo que él quería por lo que nos prestó un rato su computadora – atrás de el Hiro palmeo su frente por lo estúpido que a veces era Miguel, Tadashi solo rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba "¿enserio este tipo me está ayudando?"

-¡Eso es sobornar! - grito su padre - ¿bien por qué lo hiciste?

-Por qué Tadashi se niega a cruzar al otro lado - dijo con desdén - y Hiro no quería dejarlo en el purgatorio – rodo los ojos.

-Hay dios mío que me da el soponcio – murmuro su abuelita desmayándose dramáticamente por lo que su esposo corrió a detenerla mientras su hermana la abanicaba.

-Ese lugar es muy deprimente abuela – le respondió Miguel intentado hacerle entender, pero la mujer le mando una mirada de advertencia para que no siguiera replicando por lo que se calló en el acto.

-Cuando la muerte descubra esto va estar realmente enfadada - dijo el tío Oscar escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

-Va a matarnos – siguió el tío Felipe - O algo así.

-Terminaremos en el purgatorio – su primo grito lleno de miedo abrazándose a su madre, Miguel solo levanto una ceja ante lo cobarde que era.

-Oh vamos no puedo dejarlo ahí - empezó a replicar nuevamente Miguel – y obviamente no puedo llevarlo al mundo de los vivos - todos asintieron a esto - así que estaba pensando en que podría quedarse aquí - dijo con su enorme sonrisa inocente de hoyuelo - ¿sí?

-Lo sentimos no queremos molestar - finalmente hablo Tadashi por que no podía soportar que este tarado hablara por él y además este era su problema - debería regresar al purgatorio.

-¡No! - grito Hiro abrazándolo- no puedes regresar ahí y dar vueltas infinitamente es horrible – dijo con horror aferrándose a su hermano temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento - No dejare que regreses.

-Hiro ya eh causado muchos problemas – respondió el rompiendo el abrazo para que Hiro pudiera verle a la cara - en casa y ahora esto no quiero poner en peligro a la familia de Miguel – suspiro porque idiota o no su familia parecían muy buenas personas y en definitiva no quería causarles sufrimiento.

-Pero no quiero que estés solo- dijo este aferrándose a su hermano - no poder vivir sabiendo lo que pasas, si regresas ahí me quedare contigo – sentencio con total seriedad.

-¿Espera que? - Miguel interrumpió ese momento de hermanos tan hermoso - nadie va a regrese al purgatorio – jalo entonces a Hiro como si el simple hecho de estar con Tadashi lo fuera a teletransportar lejos - no lo hará Tadashi, no lo harán ustedes - mirando a su familia - y definitivamente no lo harás tu - miro a Hiro con decisión, su familia vi aquello las lágrimas en los ojos del joven con su hermano y resignados aceptaron entre ellos.

-Bien puede quedarse- suspiro la matriarca de la familia.

-Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con tu cara muchacho- dijo Héctor jalando a Tadashi para empezar maquillarlo como una catrina - aún tenemos que resolver lo de tus manos – murmuro.

-Que tal unos guantes - dijo su bisabuela coco- tejeré unos en este instante.

Y pronto la familia empezó a rodear a Tadashi, Miguel sonrió gustoso y corrió a entregar la pintura que traía con él, usada en Hiro, mientras el chico sonrió confundido por la calidez de esa escena.

-Gracias - le dijo a la mujer que parecía dar las órdenes ahí - realmente agradezco todo esto.

-Debes dárselas a el- dijo la mujer señalando a Miguel - ese niño está arriesgando mucho por esto - Hiro miro sorprendido sabía que esto era peligroso pero ver así a la mujer más temible de ahí lo hizo sentirse algo culpable.

-Y pensar que casi se pierde la reunión familiar - dijo papá Julio acercándose a ellos.

-Lo siento - volvió a disculparse Hiro - pero dijo que si no era hoy tendríamos que esperar un año- el hombre asintió entonces - al menos puede venir en otro momento, es una parca – dijo como si aquello fuera un consuelo para ellos.

-Que va muchacho- negó el hombre con la cabeza - él puede cruzar cuando quiera pero vernos no- suspiro con tristeza mirando a donde Miguel sonreirá como burlándose de las flores que su hermana quería pintarle a Tadashi en la frente y como este intentaba alejarse con cortesía - es parte de sus deberes solo puede vernos cada cincuenta años - Hiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa comprendiendo la situación, el alboroto de todos ellos al no verlo llegar en ese día especial para la familia, Hiro pensó que solo estaban siendo dramáticos, pero al parecer no, Miguel sonrió entonces en su dirección más Hiro estaba aún en shock, lo vio reír con su familia, bromear y darse cuenta de su mirada tan cálida, dios este chico iba a perderse esto, sacrifico su visita familiar en años por ayudarle, Miguel realmente era un idiota.

-Debes ser realmente especial - murmuro mamá Imelda sin dejar de mirar la escena frente a ellos - no solo se atrevió a traerte aquí si no sacrifico su día familiar para ayudar a tu hermano – y diciendo esto lo miro evaluadoramente, de arriba abajo como tratando de decidir si era realmente especial o digno de aquel sacrificio.

-Oye Hiro ven aquí - Miguel se acercó entonces jalándole evitándole así ver el resultado en el rostro de la mujer, el intento voltear pero esta ya estaba hablando con el otro hombre en murmullos, Hiro estaba tan confundido entonces - mi madre quiere verte bien y - no pudo continuar por que Hiro lo golpeo con su puño en el hombro - auch ¿qué carajo Hiro? – dijo soltándole todo el mundo dejo de reír, la matriarca volvió a mirar en su dirección e incluso Tadashi estaba confundido por eso.

-Porque no me dijiste que sacrificarse tu día familiar por ayudarme – le recrimino, si realmente lo hizo pues estaba furioso por este joven tan estúpido.

-No creí que fuera importante mencionarlo – respondió confundido por el repentino cambio de humor del chico - además solo puedes venir este día – le recordó esperando que esto apaciguara a Hiro.

-Y ahora tendrás que esperar cincuenta años para volverlos a ver – señalo a la familia que ya no estaba pintando el rostro de Tadashi de hecho parecían ver aquel intercambio con mucha más atención.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí – dijo cansado de la actitud del joven, este entonces volvió a soltar otro golpe en el mismo hombro con fuerza - ¿Por qué estás enojado pensé que querías salvar a Tadashi? – replico dolido por el golpe realmente tenía una mano pesada.

-Es tú familia – rechino los dientes realmente molesto.

-Al carajó contigo - gruño sobándose, eso no aprecio lo más brillante que decir puesto que solo alimento la ira en Hiro y sacando su bot empezó a golpearlo con él, esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre al parecer - con nada se te tiene contento – gruño.

-¡Es tu familia! – repitió con más golpecitos.

-¡Y él es tu hermano! – respondió tomándole de la mano por que ya estaba cansado de los golpes - No puedes simplemente agradecerme por sacarlo de ahí – le dijo intentando arrebatarle el robot pero el chico luchaba por soltarse y como no podía empezó a empujarle con la otra mano.

-Tú lo enviaste ahí en primer lugar - reclamo – suéltame para que pueda seguir pegándote por tu estupidez – murmuro molesto por que Miguel realmente lo estaba frustrando.

-Sí, no estoy pendejo – rodo los ojos apretando su agarre pero sin realmente hacerle daño - Intentaba protegerte.

-Eso lo dudo – respondió burlista dándole un puntapié por lo que Miguel finalmente lo soltó - ¡es mi hermano!- Hiro volvió a gritar agitando su bot listo para atacarlo nuevamente, el bot por cierto había cambiado su carita amigable a matar listo para atacar en cualquier momento, Miguel empezó a gruñir desesperado por la actitud de Hiro, Tadashi suspiro entonces levantándose de donde lo habían sentado se acercó a una ventana y tomando la maceta de ahí miro a la mujer más cerca.

-Lo amento por esto - y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar la rompió para hacer estruendo algo efectivo pues los chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron la arcilla rota en el suelo y al causante.

-¿Qué rayos Tadashi? - gruño Miguel - no destruyas la casa de mi familia – recrimino.

-No le grites a mi hermano – lo golpeo nuevamente Hiro pero esta vez más suave - ¿Tadashi no destruyas la casa? – y ahora Hiro lo regañaba.

-Es la única forma de sacarlos de su burbuja - señalo él, ambos chicos lo miraron incrédulos hasta que la realización se hizo presente en Miguel.

-¡Aja! fuiste tú quien dejó caer la repisa en mi cabeza - dijo victorioso acusándolo con el dedo.

-Estabas tocando a mi hermanito tenía que pararte – acepto el cruzándose de brazos sin una pisca de remordimiento.

-Era una guerra de cosquillas obvio lo estaba tocando - rodo los ojos - además el me dio una patada – le recordó – rompió mi nariz.

-Deja de pelear con mi hermano – Hiro volvió a empujarlo.

-Dejo caer una repisa en mi cabeza pude tener una conmoción cerebral – dijo incrédulo de que no estuviera prestando atención a la conversación.

-Eres la muerte estarás bien – dijo con indiferencia Hiro.

-Soy una parca es mucha la diferencia - frunció la nariz molesto cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

-Estoy confundido - murmuro papá julio a la matriarca - ¿porque están peleando? - la mujer solo sonrió al reconocer aquella escena, pues Hiro ya estaba otra vez golpeándolo con el robot y Miguel intentan detenerlo mientras le decía de cosas a Tadashi, pero en ningún momento regreso un golpe a Hiro.

-Ya es suficiente niños - llamo ella - Tu hermano puede quedarse niño - miro a Hiro - pero tú debes regresar o terminaras muerto también - Hiro se horrorizó ante eso y corrió a despedirse de su hermano en un fuerte abrazó bajo la cálida mirada de Miguel.

Al principio mamá Imelda vio con asombro el inicio de esa pelea, tan familiar justo como las que tenía con Héctor confundiéndole, entonces la pelea cambio y de alguna extraña forma aun después de los gritos de Miguel la pelea era la misma, la mirada de amor en los ojos de Miguel era tan pura y dulce justo como Héctor la miraba y la forma en la que Hiro hablaba tan suave y sus golpes no realmente hirientes le hizo recordar su situación, si era extraño, muy raro para sus ojos que su tataranieto tuviera esa actitud con otro chico y sin embargo cuando Hiro abrazaba a Tadashi para despedirse, Miguel puso esa misma mirada, ese anhelo en su ser, aquello que solo podía ser una cosa, amor.

Pudo haber sido algo mal visto en su época, definitivamente no era algo que podrían asimilar tan rápidamente y mirando a su familia supo que tardarían un poco en aceptarlo, pero esto era Miguel, su familia, ya hace mucho tiempo perdió a alguien importante por un simple rencor, casi para siempre, lloro por muchos años el amor perdido y sabía lo que era sufrir por ello, si este chico, un hombre lograba hacer feliz a su Miguel entonces ella no diría nada, después de todo los tiempos cambian y después de todo, la familia es primero.

-Es hora - dijo Miguel extendiendo una mano- Hiro - llamo y el joven no quería soltarse de su hermano de aquel frio y gélido abrazó.

-Está bien Hiro - murmuro este - ve, te estaré esperando aquí- dijo con tranquilidad, Hiro asintió entonces se despegó de el pero antes le entregó su viejo bot de luchas.

-Para que te entretengas un rato – dijo con una sonrisa - dudo que tengan computadoras ahí- dijo como su fuera un gran secreto, Tadashi solo sonrió y aceptó el regalo gustoso no sin antes mandar una mirada a Miguel que decía claramente "te estoy vigilando".

Hiro se alejó entonces tomando la mano de Miguel quien dando un último saludo a su familia trono los dedos y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos amarillos junto a su compañero.

Tadashi se quedó mirando el lugar un buen rato, feliz y triste de saber que no vería a Hiro en un largo tiempo, había albergado la esperanzo de que tal vez Miguel pudiera traerlo con él, el próximo año pero ahora sabiendo que este no regresaría hasta dentro de cincuenta años más estaba seguro y esperaba que Hiro tuviera una larga vida por lo que no lo podría ver, apretó el bot en su mano haciendo que la carita de matar cambia a aun sonrisa y suspiro luego se giró a las personas y armándose de valor dijo.

-Gracias por eso - sonrió cálidamente - no necesitan recibirme sé que sería molesto y no quiero ponerlos en riesgo por romper reglas o algo - negó con la cabeza realmente no quería meterlos en problemas - así que…

 _-Epa, perate ahí muchacho_ \- dijo Héctor – dijimos que te aceptábamos y te quedarías, si no es vacilón - sonrió acercándose a él y planeando su espalda para empezar a guiarlo - ahora te mostrare tu habitación tendrás que compartir con el primo Fernando porque hasta que no muera un familiar la casa no se hace más grande- empezó a explicar guiándolo a una de las pequeñas casitas en ese lugar.

Tadashi se quedó serio dejándose guiar por estas personas que acababa de conocer, se sintió extraño ,si todo eran muy ruidoso pero también tan cálido, descubrió pronto que lo de gritar eran algo usual y las discusiones, la música era lo más llamativo de todo, así como su necesidad por comer, en el purgatorio no hubo eso, sabía que no tenían hambre y que realmente no comían pero incluso ahí la comida era un gran momento familiar con una enorme mesa donde le hicieron un lugar y pronto fue dueño de un lugar ahí, jamás pensó que podía quedar lleno estando muerto pero aprendió pronto que decir no a las mujeres ahí ya que era algo muy peligroso.

Aun se tenía que esconder, usaba guantes y maquillaje, salía muy poco de la casa solo lo necesario y nunca solo, con el tiempo sin darse cuenta se fue haciendo de un lugar ahí en esa familia se encariñó con ellos y sus extrañas costumbres, Jamad pensó que podía anhelar tanto una familia como ahora rodeado de una tan grande y ruidosa y eso que ni siquiera era suya.

Para los Rivera Tadashi poco a poco se volvió alguien importante, el chico era muy inteligente y siempre los maravillo con esto, si ellos no tenían tanta tecnología dado que su familia era tradicional muy tradicional pero en definitivamente Tadashi era todo un regalo, incluso les ayudo a configurar muchos delos aparatos que el último miembro familiar había traído con él.

Y esto solo fue el principio.

* * *

Había pasado cuatro días, cuatro días, seis horas, veinte minutos y algunos segundos y no Miguel no estaba contando el tiempo, simplemente estúpidamente pensó que después de todo esto que finalmente Hiro hablaría con él, algo más de simplemente pedirle ir a buscar a su hermano, aquella mañana como ya se le había hecho costumbre Miguel salió del mundo de los muertos justo un segundo antes del amanecer, apareciendo en el mausoleo, de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para quedar en el borde de un escalón por lo que Hiro cayó al suelo con Miguel sobre él.

Miguel se levantó de inmediato disculpándose y ayudando a Hiro a hacerlo igualmente, este solo negó con la cabeza y agradeció su ayuda agarrados de su mano extrañamente Hiro volvió a resbalarse un poco por lo que Miguel tuvo que atraparlo para no caer, fue un accidente realmente no quiso hacerlo pero pronto el pecho de Hiro quedo junto al suyo y sus rostros a solo centímetros uno del otro, el latino era alto sí, pero eso no impidió que Hiro quedara a la altura perfecta para un beso, solo tenía que inclinare un poco, solo unos centímetros y finalmente probar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba.

Hiro estaba en un trance, hace unas horas la mañana anterior para ser más específico odiaba a Miguel, lo maldijo hasta hartarse para que este llegara a disculparse y aun que no quería hacerlo, no quiso perdonarlo por alejar a su hermano de él, entonces verle estar dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por el, por el espíritu que trato de matarlo simplemente había removido algo en su interior, aún estaba herido, aun dolía su traición y sin embargo estar en sus brazos sentir aquel toque, su piel cálida contra su cuerpo fue agradable, muy agradable, pero Hiro estaba congelado, aun en un mar de confusión emocional, quería, necesitaba, bueno no sabía que era lo que necesitaba solo esperaba que Miguel hiciera algo ya lo que fuera, tal vez besarle.

Aquel pensamiento lo asusto justo en el momento en que pareció que esto haría Miguel, entonces Dante apareció a su lado ladrando sobresaltándoles, Miguel le soltó entonces y Hiro jura que no lloriqueo por la falta de ese calor, tomo su mano con suavidad, muy lentamente, como esperando que Hiro se alejara y cuando este no lo hizo lo guio a la salida, afuera la mañana apenas empezaba en el cementerio, algunas lapidas tenían flores y guirnaldas de aquellas flores coloridas, de aquellas que en sus pétalos atrapaban el calor del sol.

Caminaron hasta el café en silencio, con Dante igualmente tranquilo para ser bueno Dante, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas todo el camino, incluso durante el breve recorrido en un tren vacío, Miguel le acompaño a casa, esta vez lo dejo en la cochera el mismo lugar donde habían hablado finalmente, Hiro abrió la puerta listo para irse dudando un poco, finalmente decidido se giró abrazando a Miguel con fuerza, sorprendió tardo un rato en reaccionar, finalmente lo hizo abrazo a Hiro de vuelta enterrando su nariz en sus cabellos, delatándose por ese breve momento de esa pisca de felicidad, olía delicioso a cempasúchil e incienso, a su familia, olía a hogar, como si le perteneciera un efecto tal vez de ir a la tierra de los muertos, pero también había otro aroma, uno diferente y extraño, uno que solo pertenecía a Hiro.

Deseo tanto quedarse así para siempre, finalmente Hiro murmuro un suave "gracias" y rompió el abrazo para entrar a casa dejando sin saber a un chico con el corazón en su mano, en una ofrenda que no podía aceptar.

De eso ya había pasado cuatro largos días, Miguel suspiro recargado en la barra del café mirando a Hiro con sus amigos charlar mucho más animado, mucho más libre, espero que algo cambiara, que finalmente Hiro entendiera el alcance de su amor, tal vez no esperaba una declaración, pero definitivamente no esperaba ser ignorado otra vez, si Hiro ya no lo ignoraba mucho, solo que ahora apenas si había palabras intercambiadas, saludos incomodos donde Miguel sonreirá y Hiro agradecía tímidamente para quedarse callado no sabiendo cómo tratarlo, fue tan idiota al pensar que podía declararse y no tener un efecto negativo.

Miguel volvió a suspirar como una colegiala enamorada, en la mesa cercana a la salida Hiro empezó a reír por algo que seguramente había dicho Fred, su suave y melodiosa voz inundo el lugar, tan cálida, tan hermosa que lo enamoraba cada día más, dios estaba tan jodido, tan idiotizado por un chico que jamás le haría caso, se golpeó mentalmente Hiro no estaba interesado, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estaría, se dijo internamente, entonces como si fuera una señal Hiro levanto la vista y lo miro, fue algo tímido, sus ojos parecían indecisos y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse levanto con suavidad una mano en su dirección dando una saludo con una bella sonrisa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín haciéndole la cosita más adorable de todo el mundo, dándole esperanza.

Aun había una posibilidad se animó a sí mismo, el bello sonrojo de Hiro era la prueba que necesitaba, se repitió.

* * *

-¿Espera que? – Hiro grito golpeando ambas palmas de la mano en la mesa – repítelo otra vez - murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Dije que alguien me invito a salir – dijo tranquilamente comiendo de su plato, la cena estaba muy deliciosa es una lástima que Miguel no pudiera quedarse – y yo dije que sí.

-Dime que es una broma – murmuro enojado.

-No lo es – rodo los ojos ella – quieres sentarte y comer tu cena – ordeno molesta.

-No puedes salir con ese tipo – dijo dramáticamente sentándose de mal gana – ni siquiera sabes quién es – siguió exagerado – podría ser una asesino, un estafador, ser como ¡Kreig! – la miro horrorizado – no vas a salir con el – sentencio.

-Discúlpame pero no estaba pidiéndote permiso – le respondió ella tras limpiar su boca con una servilleta – no confundas informar con pedir permiso Hiro, eres listo no tengo que recordarte que soy la adulta aquí – le miro molesta – creo que puedo salir con quien yo quiera.

-¿pero Tía Cass? – hizo un puchero infantilmente.

-Pero nada – le apunto con el tenedor lleno de un pedazo de carne, la cena de esa noche – voy a salir con Dave, ahora come tu cena – Hiro hizo otro puchero cruzándose de brazos molesto como por dos segundos finalmente se rindió y empezó a comer lanzando miradas suplicantes a su tía para cambiar de idea.

-Esto era inaudito, increíble, algún idiota pensaba que podía robarse a su tía, embaucarla o peor aún alejarla de él, no, eso sí que no Hiro Hamada iba a meter sus narices en eso, o si lo haría después de todo era su tía, su única familia e iba a protegerla.

Cuando Miguel se enteró de eso en lugar de apoyarlo el muy idiota celebro con ella, el traidor empezó a alabar a la mujer, señalando su belleza y como ya era hora de que pensara en sí misma y demás, y cuándo quiso replicar algo Miguel lo llamo mal agradecido, hijo controlador y demás cosas que no comprendió porque estaban en español.

Dave Evans era su nombre, un hombre común y corriente tan aburrido que hakear las computadoras de la ciudad, bancos y de su oficina e incluso la privada no valieron el esfuerzo, el tipo era literalmente el hombre más aburrido que jamás había conocido, trabajador de oficina nunca sobresaliente, sin familiares en la ciudad, una madre viva en Kansas y un hermano en Massachusetts, al corriente con sus impuestos y un crédito impecable, dios hasta sus alergias eran aburridas, a los ácaros, al menos su departamento está siempre impecable, no el no entró ahí, bueno tal vez un poco pero solo para revisar si no había un cadáver en el armario.

No lo hubo.

Así que Dave era el tipo más aburrido del universo, su pasatiempo era armar rompecabezas de cien piezas o más, súper aburrido, su tía iba a odiarlo pero incluso así Hiro no deseaba tenerlo cerca de su tía Cass.

Sobre su cadáver o el de Dave, lo que suceda primero, preferentemente sobre el de Dave.

* * *

La tarde parecía aburrida, Gogo lo había citado cerca del parque para prepararse para el maratón que habría en la ciudad y como buenos ciudadanos que eran todos entraron, Gogo los inscribió a fuerzas porque Wasabi y ella pelearon sobre cosas ridículas y pronto eso se convirtió en una carrera que de alguna forma involucro al equipo, por lo que Gogo pensó que sería una buena forma de practicar el dar una vueltas al parque central.

Incluso Karmi estaba ahí, si ella también estaba en el maratón, Miguel, el solo iba como apoyo dejo en claro que correr por deporte no era lo suyo y Hiro tuvo que codearlo para que no se delatara solito, el punto es que Miguel estaba pasando su día libre de la cafetería viéndoles correr, tan aburrido.

Quince minutos después todos pero todos menos Gogo y Karmi estaban llorando de lo cansados que estaban, si ellos realmente habían estado dependiendo últimamente de su traje como Gogo aseguraba y ninguno realmente estaba en forma para ser un superhéroe, una nueva discusión iba a comenzar esta vez con Fred y Gogo cuando de la nada se escucharon gritos, el tranvía estaba de nuevo fuera de control, algo realmente frustrante al notar por la cantidad de accidentes que tenía esa cosa, casi por instinto Miguel se levantó corriendo para buscar una vista mejor del tren descarriado yendo a los muelles, mucha gente más lo siguió, incluso karmi estaba detrás de el muy emocionada, lo cual no entendía.

Entonces de la nada salió un joven superhéroe que ya había visto antes vestido en purpura y negro que saltando frente al tranvía levando las manos para detenerlo, el tren lo golpeo de frente y aún que disminuyo su velocidad aun caía por la calle, chispas salían de los pies del sujeto que intentaba pararlo, Miguel noto que realmente estaba siendo difícil, a su lado Karmi chillo emocionada de ver aquel espectáculo, entonces un sujeto mucho más grande en una armadura roja cayo igualmente deteniendo al fin el tren por completo.

La gente salió agradeciendo, una de las chicas en el tren incluso salto a los brazos del misterioso superhéroe para abrazarlo y llenar su casco/mascara a saber que era, de besos, Miguel silbo mirando por primera vez en acción al sujeto que veía en televisión.

-¿Oh por dios lo viste Miguel? – dijo Karmin jalando su brazo, realmente amaba a esta nueva karmi – él es tan genial – continuo casi desmayándose, Miguel reprimió una risa, cuando vio exactamente a uno de los pasajeros bajar del tranvía reconociéndolo.

-Rayos – murmuro – ¿Hiro no es el tipo que sale con tu tía?- pregunto confuso, entonces que noto que Hiro ya no estaba con el - ¿Dónde está Hiro? – preguntó a Honey que estaba a su lado y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez se quedó atrás – Gogo respondió aburrida soplando una burbuja de chicle – realmente parecía cansado.

-Voy a buscarle – murmuro Miguel listo para regresar a donde seguramente Hiro estaría luchando por respirar.

-Espera – Honey lo detuvo de un brazo – el estará bien y tal vez solo esta – Miguel ya no puso más atención a la rubia en su lugar estaba mirando el accidente interrumpido, más precisamente al superhéroe donde el futuro novio de la tía Cass le daba las gracias dándole un apretón de manos, pues detrás de ellos una extraña figura negra se encontraba -¿Miguel? – pregunto Honey volviendo a llamar la atención pasando una mano sobre su rostro haciéndole que la mirara.

-Lo siento Honey yo no te escuche – se disculpó lanzado miraditas confundido por no saber a quién seguía ella, entonces la hermosa mujer rubia en su traje negro levanto la vista y le sonrió para después andar detrás del hombre – maldición – gruño bajito sabiendo bien lo que eso significaba.

Pues la muerte de ese sujeto era simple cuestión de tiempo y ese superhéroe lo había impedido.

Miguel ni siquiera noto cuando el tipo subió a la espalda del robot rojo y salió volando, ni siquiera pregunto más por la ausencia de Hiro, simplemente regreso con el grupo hasta el parque donde Hiro parecía súper cansado sobre baymax que agitaba una hoja de papel para refrescarlo, tampoco noto las miradas extrañas y cuchicheos que Honey le mando a Hiro sobre él y su posible sospecha.

Cuando regresaron con tía Cass esta suplico a Hiro que cuidara el café esa noche para no cancelar la poesía, Miguel quedo a salvo porque era su día libre y aun que se ofreció la mujer negó diciéndole que saliera a divertirse, "eres joven, se libre y sal" había dicho con una sonrisa entonces cuando cuestionaron su felicidad ella soñadora respondió que tenía una cita con Dave esa noche, toda la felicidad contagiada por la mujer se esfumo de la cara de Miguel.

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

Miguel se encontró recargado sobre la pared de aquel edificio, su capucha roja cubría su rostro y la farola de la calle apenas si iluminaba ocultándole, con guitarra en mano empezó a rasgar con suavidad las cuerdas, lo había intentado, busco a la muerte y pregunto si había algo que pudiera hacer, si la vida de Dave podía ser salvada de alguna forma, en su lugar la mujer negó con la cabeza pero le permitió tomarla, asegurarse que nada lo salvara nuevamente o consecuencias graves habrían, Miguel solo asintió y ahí estaba el rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra al otro lado del edifico donde Dave vivía, esperando a que el sujeto saliera, esperando que el incidente no pasara frente a Cass.

En la acera de al frente Dave salió feliz y animado, acababa de sobrevivir a un accidente, junto con otras ocho personas pero vivo, conoció a uno de esos superhéroes de la ciudad ahora tendría una cita, finalmente con la mujer más hermosa de todas, este gran día iba a terminar bien, siento tan positivo como era no presto atención al sujeto con guitarra al otro lado de la calle, siendo tan confiando y alegre tampoco noto a los otros dos tipos que asechaban justo en el callejón junto a su edificio, así que cuando fue empujando contra la puerta de su propio auto fue realmente una sorpresa.

Miguel siguió tocado su guitara, suaves acordes para mantenerse distraído del homicidio que sucedería a metros de él, el agarre en su instrumento se apretó cuando escucho un jadeo, toco con un poco más de fuerza cuando los forcejeos se hicieron presentes, un gemido ahogado se escuchó entonces seguido de maldiciones y pasos apresurados, Miguel dejo de tocar entonces, soltó un suspiro posando su guitarra en su espalda y cruzo la calle entonces, detrás del automóvil plateado estaba Dave, tirado con una herida de arma blanca en su abdomen, el hombre se aferraba con fuerza, sus manos ya manchadas de sangre.

-Es peor si peleas – dijo Miguel hincándose junto a el – solo respira amigo – hablo con tranquilidad – cierra los ojos y pasara – insisto, el hombre jadeo en su dirección abrió la boca en busca de aire, pero solo la sangre broto de está ahogándolo más, finalmente la vida en el hombre se extinguió y Miguel cerro los ojos con impotencia, por saber que no podía ayudarle, que no pudo hacer nada, levanto una mano entonces dedos humanos aun y cerro sus ojos para su propio consuelo, se levantó así y con una voz profunda hablo – es hora de irnos – llamo, el alma del hombre se levantó como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, todo el dolor de hace unos momento desapareció al igual que la herida, miro la mano extendía frente a el por lo que la tomo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto confundido notando entonces su cuerpo tirado en la acera, jadeo de sorpresa - ¿estoy muerto? – pregunto no muy seguro girándose a la persona que lo había ayudado, pero esta ya era solo una calaca dentro de la sudadera, cualquier señal de un hombre de carne hueso desapareció mucho antes de que lo reconociera - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Lo siento – dijo Miguel negando con la cabeza – pero debes continuar – diciendo esto Miguel trono los dedos y un remolino de pétalos amarillos se abrió detrás de él, el portal que lo llevaría al otro mundo.

-No puedo ir – respondió negativamente retrocediendo – no pudo dejarla – insistió, un grito se escuchó entonces una pareja de jóvenes lo encontró finalmente muerto, más gritos le siguieron y pronto había personas mirando el horrible accidente.

-Tenemos que ir – insistió Miguel extendiendo su mano, pero el hombre este negó con la cabeza dándole un manotazo y retrocediendo más, entonces un sujeto paso corriendo a través de él convenciéndole finalmente de su propia muerte.

-Estoy muerto – murmuro asustado – yo no puedo estarlo.

-Por favor – suplico Miguel – tiene que cruzar.

-Pero ella – miro a todos lados como si la persona estuviera ahí – no puedo – negó asustado – no puedo dejarla, finalmente pude invitarla a salir – realmente pareció tiste por esto, enojado y confundió por lo que le sucedía - ¿por qué yo?, ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunto cada vez más irritado, frustrado de que esto le hubiera pasado a él, era joven aun, tenía una vida, tenía pensado hacer muchas cosas, finalmente había armándose de valor para invitar a esa bella mujer y ahora estaba muerto.

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás – respondió con firmeza pero tranquilo, empezaba a sentir el dolor y frustración del hombre y lo último que quería era otro espíritu vengativo cerca de la tía Cass – cuando cruces dejara de importar – sonrió tratando de parecer confiable – créeme no quieres quedarte aquí – el hombre parecía indeciso, miro a las personas que ya se arremolinaban llamando sus teléfonos por ayuda, a la policía aparecer y espantar a los curiosos y nuevamente a Miguel y el extraño portal que señalaba.

-¿Puedo despedirme? – pregunto esperanzado tras tomar una decisión, mas Miguel negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no será posible - ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?– pidió entonces y eso sorprendió a Miguel haciéndole sentir solamente mas culpable, porque aquí estaba un buen hombre, uno justo y honesto que hasta en la muerte se preocupaba para la chica que amaba, no pudo negarse, no si eso le daba consuelo a su alma incluso si era una mentira el asintió – dile que lo siento mucho – suspiró el hombre – que realmente lo siento por faltar a nuestra cita y que tenía ganas de cenar con ella – termino en una sonrisa triste y vacía que solo estremeció más a Miguel, el hombre tomo un largo suspiro y finalmente cruzo el portal, la parca, porque eso era lo que era Miguel miro la escena detrás de ellos, el cuerpo del hombre siendo levantado por la ambulancia para llevarlo lejos, a los policías que trataban de mantener la calma y las personas que murmuraban reconociéndole lo trágico del incidente, dios a veces como odiaba su trabajo.

Tras cumplir su palabra de acompañarlo al otro lado, Miguel camino por las calles molesto por lo injusto que a veces era su trabajo, lo mucho que lo odiaba, cuando Dante apareció entonces a su lado, lo había seguido desde que regreso del otro lado para hacerle compañía tal vez notando su tristeza, dicho can ladro en un ventana tras salir corriendo y cuando Miguel levanto la vista su corazón se estrujo nuevamente ahí sentada en una solitaria mesa con una vela, vestida con su mejor traje, la mujer que se había ganado su cariño esperaba paciente a su cita.

Una cita que jamás vendría.

Sabía que no era responsable, pero de todas formas Miguel se sentía tan culpable por lo que paso además ver sentada a la tía Cass tan solitaria no hizo nada para apagar la culpa, estaba a punto de entrar y hacerle compañía cuando noto que el lugar no era uno de esos cualquiera, además no estaba vestido apropiadamente, suspirando de frustración miro a Dante quien ladro en acuerdo y sin más paro un taxi.

Cuando regreso casi una hora más tarde, Miguel se sintió mal pero quería darle una buena impresión y no hacerla quedar mucho peor de lo que estaba ahí sentada y plantada por lo que el desvió de en el camino de regreso estuvo justificado, la mujer por su parte había perdido ya toda esperanza, la pequeña vela frente ella ya se había consumido demasiado para hacerla sentir patética, empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzada cuando los meseros empezaron a ver con lastima.

-¿está lista para ordenar? – pregunto amablemente la chica junto a ella mirándola con disculpa pues ya llevaba una hora ahí con un simple vaso de agua, rechazando las horas veces en espera de su cita.

-No, yo voy a – empezó a decir totalmente avergonzada, ella paso un pecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja totalmente nerviosa, lista para levantarse e irse de ahí no podía ser más patética y sentarse a cenar sola – lo siento yo.

-Lamento llegar tarde – un ramo de tulipanes rosas acompañaron a esa voz sorprendiéndole, levanto la vista entonces y con sorpresa vio a Miguel ahí parado con una camisa roja y pantalones de vestir negro, lo más insólito de todo es que lucía realmente planchado sin ninguna arruga y muy bien – la florería confundió mi orden y tuve que viajar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para conseguirte estas – dijo como si aquello fuera la razón de su retraso, la mujer lo miro sorprendida debatiéndose si aceptar o no entonces Miguel sonrió cálidamente – espero no hayas esperado mucho.

-No tanto - respondió ella tomando el ramo y oliendo las flores, no eran sus favoritas pero realmente aprecio el gesto de este chico, era obvio que su cita no llegaría por lo que bien podía aprovechar la mesa.

-¿les daré un minuto? – la joven mesera esta vez emocionada por la repentina aparición del joven se excusó para darles cierta privacidad, algo que ambos agradecieron mucho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Miguel? – pregunto ella en voz baja.

-Ser su cita esta noche tía Cass – respondió igualmente bajito, la mujer solo le miro acusadoramente y el suspiro para confesarlo todo – Dave no va a venir – ella pareció triste ante eso pero finalmente asintió comprendiendo – el realmente lo lamenta mucho – siguió explicando – pero no podía hacerlo – extendió su mano para tomar la de ella – no quería que usted estuviera aquí sola – continuo mirándole a los ojos, esperando que ella no preguntara más, por suerte esto no sucedió.

-Gracias – suspiro ella – no tienes que hacerlo Miguel pero gracias – apretó su mano en agradecimiento, porque dios había estado a punto de llorar por ser plantada y ahora lo haría pero por otro motivo diferente por ser tan patética que su trabajador tenía que venir y rescatarla de la humillación pública, lo cual era ya bastante humillación para ella – deberíamos irnos – murmuro pensando en terminar esa tontería levantándose de su lugar.

-Por favor no – le pidió el volviendo a tomar su mano – ordenemos algo – sonrió – vamos yo no sé usted pero yo no eh cenado todavía – bromeo – yo invito – giño un ojo en su dirección, la mujer solo sonrió entonces reprimiendo una risa y volvió a sentarse.

-Por favor Miguel no podrías pagar esto – negó ella – no te pago lo suficiente - bromeo empujándolo con suavidad con una mano y desde lejos todo parecía una escena de pareja tan convincente que cuando empezaron a ordenar la mesera levanto ambos pulgares en su dirección por tener a un apuesto joven sentado junto a ella.

No es que a Miguel le molestara, su jefa era una mujer hermosa y en ese vestido negro simplemente lo era aún más, luciendo toda sofisticada, era el quien tendía suerte de que todos pensarán que realmente una mujer de su categoría era su cita, pasaron la noche cenando con tranquilidad, bromearon al respecto y fue graciosamente la mujer cita en años para Cass algo triste si se pone a pensarlo mucho, pero no hizo caso e incuso dejo que Miguel la acompañara de regreso a casa, el café ya había cerrado para entonces, sin Hiro por ningún lado, ambos pensaron que estaba durmiendo solo que este había salido a patrullar con Baymax, Miguel fue un completo caballero incluso beso la mano de ella en la puerta despidiéndose.

Cass entro a casa de mucho mejor humor de lo que esperaba tras una cita repuesto, ella miro las fotografías de la escalera y suspiro, tenía una familia sí, pero siempre falto algo, amor nunca le falto y aun que estuvo bien con criar a los hijos de su amado hermano ahora simplemente no era suficiente, Hiro era casi un adulto que pronto volaría en busca de su sueños y con Tadashi ido ella se quedaría sola, Dave le había dado una esperanza, la muestra de lo que se había perdido todos esos años, ella solo deseaba tener su propia felicidad.

A la maña siguiente mientras esperaba paciente el arribo de los clientes un repartido llego a su puerta un repartido con bellas rosas rojas, en ellas una simple tarjeta, una frase que se volvería recurrente.

"Lo lamento con amor Dave"

Y así cada semana como un reloj el ramo de flores fue entregado haciéndola sonreír quien ignoro a su sobrino sospechoso por no saber del hombre, ellos nunca imaginaron que era Miguel quien enviaba esas flores que miraba satisfecho la felicidad de la mujer y sonreía porque de alguna forma esas flores aliviaron poco a poco una culpa que no era suya.

* * *

La mujer suspiro enamorada con el nuevo ramo de flores, rosas rojas con una elegante tarjeta eran las de esa semana, debieron costar una fortuna dado que el invierno ya estaba sintiéndose en el aire, noviembre está terminando y ella no había tenido noticias de Dave si no fuera por sus flores semanales creería que ya no le interesaba, incluso extrañaba que fuera al café a escucharle quejarse.

Tomando una rosa entre sus dedos se le ocurrió una idea, era por la tarde el café está casi vacío, bueno Hiro y sus amigos estaban ahí bebiendo algo, las noticias de la tarde volvían a hablar de los misteriosos héroes y había un grupo de chicas en otra mesa tomando fotografías fortuitas de su apuesto empleado que soñador miraba directamente a Hiro, ella debió saber que Miguel no iba a renunciar fácilmente a esto, pero agradecía realmente lo hacía que este no intentara nada con su pequeño e ilegal sobrinito, pero bueno a que iba con esto, así que ver a Miguel tan soñador le dio una idea.

-Miguel – llamo ella recargándose en la barra de espaldas a un lado - ¿linda vista? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Mucho – respondió el soñador congelándose de inmediato al darse cuenta con quien hablaba – quiero decir ejem – tosió levantándose derecho - ¿necesita algo?

-Una canción – dijo ella reprimiendo una risita por su reacción – vamos Miguel siempre cantas cosas hermosas canta algo por favor.

-No traje mi guitarra – se disculpó avergonzado.

-Tu siempre cargas tu guitarra – dijo ella confusa porque si el chico traía casi siempre es cosa en su espalda.

-Sufrió un accidente – hizo un mueca recordando como Dante la había tomado y mordido por que lo ignoro la última vez – la arreglare pronto.

-Bueno canta sin música – ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-No sé si sea tan bueno entonces – dijo inseguro.

-Oh por favor tienes una buena voz – lo animo empujando su hombro – canta algo.

-¡Si canta! – dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo avergonzadas, al parecer estaban entusiasmadas con la idea de escucharlo cantar.

Miguel suspiro, miro a su jefa, a las chicas que chillaron emocionadas y que ahora que lo pensaba empezaban a ser clientes regulares y luego a Hiro quien apenas si lanzaba miradas en su dirección, sobre todo al escuchar chillar a las chicas, por lo que asintió finalmente, cruzo un brazo entonces sobre su pecho y con una mano en la barbilla pensó en la canción perfecta para el momento, sonrió al encontrarla, por lo que se preparó, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando lo vio.

En la mesa que estaba vigilando todo ese tiempo Karmi estaba riendo una de sus manos se puso en el brazo de Hiro con mucha familiaridad y no hubiera sido tan malo si Hiro no hubiera sonreído a ella, su mano se levantó entonces y con cuidado guardo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, como un amante con cariño, Miguel se congelo entonces, dios había sido tan estúpido, pensar que él tenía una oportunidad, que Hiro podría elegirlo.

Realmente lo pensó, realmente lo creyó posible, lo peor de todo es que incluso cuando Hiro le sonrió como hace unos minutos se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, si Hiro Hamada había robado su corazón, estaba muy enamorado de él, pero no era correcto, Hiro no merecía a alguien como Miguel, alguien tan tierno y puro, tan leal y amable, no, el merecía algo mejor, alguien que no fuera una parca, que no tuviera una maldición sobre sus hombros, alguien como Karmi, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos genios y Miguel apenas si podía entender una palabra de lo que decía, ni siquiera podía ganarle en los videojuegos, no, amaba a Hiro pero no podía arrastrarlo con él.

-¿Miguel? – pregunto su jefa al verlo callado por un buen rato, perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿Miguel estas bien?

-Si – respondió titubeante – estoy bien – sonrió a la mujer mirando a la mesa donde Hiro y todos sus amigos lo miraban impacientes por oírlo cantar, cerrando los ojos entonces respiro hondamente y canto la que sería una última canción para su amor imposible.

" _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Estés donde estés, cariño_

 _No importa que ya_

 _No vuelvas jamás, conmigo."_

Empezó a cantar suavemente, las chicas sus fans empezaron a gritar como locas, Fred les grito entonces para callarles y Hiro se inclinó un poco más para escucharle mejor confundido por la letra de la canción, la tía Cass también frunció el ceño esto no era lo que esperaba y sin embargo pareció perfecta, pues las rosas en su vitrina le recordaron lo perdida que estaba por esa decepción.

" _Deseo mi amor_

 _Que sepas también, que te amo_

 _Que no te olvidé_

 _Que nunca podré, te extraño_

 _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Que encuentres amor, mi vida_

 _Que nunca mi amor_

 _Te digan adiós, un día."_

Hiro se enderezo entonces cada vez más confundido, porque Miguel estaba cantando con un sentimiento de dolor que inundaron su canción, Honey estaba tan emocionada e incluso su tía Cass estaba confundida, si Miguel siempre canto canciones alegres y bonitas esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar algo así por lo que le confundió.

" _Perdóname mi amor_

 _Por todo el tiempo que te amé_

 _Te hice daño._

 _Te amé de más y fue mi error_

 _Que soledad estoy sin ti_

 _Lo estoy pagando."_

Miguel se escuchaba dolido, esto era como una despedida, o así lo sintió él y Hiro no estaba seguro porque lo odiaba tanto, si ellos no habían hablado sobre el enamoramiento pero pensó que todo estaba bien ellos volvían como antes del incidente de Tadashi, a bromear y juguetear, a compartir sonrisas cómplices y miradas fugaces, solo que no podía ser lo mismo, Miguel le había confesado sus sentimientos, le entrego su corazón en la mano y él no podía regresar ese afecto.

" _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Mientras que yo_

 _Te sigo amando"_

Lanzo una última mirada a Hiro, sonriendo con suavidad, la última confesión de su amor por aquel chico y Hiro comprendido entonces, Miguel Rivera se rendía esta era su despedida, el definitivamente no debió sentirse tan vacío por esto, pero Hiro Hamada no estaba enamorado de Miguel ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

* * *

 _Deseo mi amor_

 _Que sepas también, que te amo_

 _Que no te olvidé_

 _Que nunca podré, te extraño._

 _Perdóname mi amor_

 _Por todo el tiempo que te amé_

 _Te hice daño._

* * *

Diciembre llego con un frio invernal que no solo helaba los huesos, al parecer también la calidez de aquel café, Miguel seguía ahí hablando con Hiro, aun bromeaba y servía su café con el estúpido corazón, aun compraba gomitas que dejaba a su alcance y fingía molestarse si este se las quitaba, aun parecía importarle escuchar reír a Hiro.

Solo que no era así, Miguel siguió siendo el mismo de siempre pero algo faltaba, la Tía Cass fue la primera en notarlo, sentir la tristeza detrás de sus palabras, la nostalgia en su mirada cada que Hiro se daba media vuelta luego de una broma, su empleado había perdido una parte de él y lo peor de todo ella no sabía qué hacer.

Fue el tercer día de Diciembre que Miguel le hablo mientras ella terminaba de limpiar una mesa, la primera vez que el chico evito su mirada sin importar como le buscaba.

-Voy a renunciar – había dicho el con voz firme pero callada, el café desierto a esa hora les daba una privacidad – yo esperaba que este fuera mi último día aquí – continuo al obtener un silencio de la mujer.

-¿Espera? – ella soltó el limpión acercándose al joven - ¿esto es por Hiro? – pregunto con las manos en la cintura, lo único que le faltaba que Miguel fuera tan cobarde para seguir trabajando ahí solo porque fuera rechazado, dios si esto era así entonces ella estaba agradecido de la negativa de su sobrino por que un hombre así no valía la pena.

-No – respondió de inmediato – él no tiene nada que ver – agito la cabeza con fuerza – Hiro no es - se tropezó con sus propias palabras – es mi otro trabajo.

-¿Cuál otro trabajo? – dijo ella sorprendida – llevas aquí cinco meses Miguel y no sabía de este otro trabajo tuyo - dijo molesta - ¿es por eso que a veces llegas tarde y cansado? – su enojo empezaba a convertirse en asombro – dime que no eres uno de esos superhéroes de la televisión – murmuro entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

-No – finalmente la miro – yo – sonrió con sarcasmo – yo jamás sería un superhéroe – se burló de su propia broma – créame yo no sería de los que salvan vidas – murmuro con una frialdad y amargura que asustó un poco a la mujer – lo siento – se disculpó – mi otro trabajo a veces exige que viaje – se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia – yo voy a salir de la ciudad, probablemente del país.

-Hay dios eres un terrorista por eso la identificación falsa – dijo asustada ahora si ella, Miguel bufo ante eso porque un terrorista sería mucho mejor que su verdadero ser, porque un terrorista podría renunciar, dejarlo todo y quedarse ahí con Hiro incluso si este no lo amaba, pero no, no era un terrorista porque incluso ellos eran dueños de su propia persona y Miguel ni siquiera tenía su alma.

-No soy un terrorista Cassidy – llamo el con tranquilidad – yo no puedo explicarme pero debo irme, creí conveniente avisarle porque ha sido muy buena conmigo – dijo amablemente –sería muy grosero si simplemente desaparezco.

-No eres un terrorista y esto no es por Hiro – dijo ella suavemente - ¿Qué está pasando Miguel? – pregunto entre preocupada y curiosa.

-Nada – negó con la cabeza – eso es lo que pasa nada – dijo con tanta tristeza que todas las dudas de la mujer solo aumentaron, algo pasaba de eso estaba segura pero preguntarle parecía muy doloroso en su lugar palmeo el brazo del joven y asintió.

-Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo ella – más que aceptar tu renuncia pero necesito que vengas temprano mañana- lo cito, Miguel hizo una mueca pensándolo para finalmente asentir su vuelo salía en la mañana pero supuso tenía tiempo para una última visita.

Y el resto del día paso igual, Miguel fue tan amble como siempre tan sonriente y trabajador, trabajó hasta tarde y soporto a Hiro mientras este parloteaba sobre sus cosas científicas algo que realmente la mareaba, incluso se quedó a cenar, ella no dijo nada pero obviamente Hiro no sabía de su partida y al día siguiente cuando Miguel llego temprano al café ella entrego el último pago a su trabajador, el chico trato de negarse diciendo que no era necesario, peo ella lo empujo en su mano y lo amenazó con no servirle una copa de café si regresaba a la ciudad.

Si regresaba, fue una súplica silenciosa para hacerle saber que lo estaban esperando, Miguel asintió cerrando la sudadera roja y aferrándose a su guitarra en la espalda, saco entonces de su bolsillo un celular negro y le pidió de favor entregarlo a Hiro, ella lo tomo y guardo reconociéndolo como el regalo de su sobrino y le dijo adiós.

Cuando Hiro bajo justo media hora después y no vio su café con el corazón grito molesto entrando a la cocina pero al no encontrar a Miguel pregunto a su tía, "se fue" respondió ella, "renuncio esta mañana" Hiro la miro confundida y sacando su teléfono marco el número de Miguel pero el celular sonó en el bolsillo de su tía, quien se lo entrego de inmediato, marco entonces el viejo número, sonó una vez, sonó dos veces, a la tercera la llamada se cortó.

Volvió hacerlo tres veces más, la última vez la mecánica voz de la operadora le indicaba el fuera de servicio de aquel número.

Miguel miro el teléfono en su mano el suyo antiguo y vio la única fotografía que tenia de Hiro, se decían amigos pero realmente no tenían una foto juntos, solo esa una que tomo en un descuido saliendo de su escuela para molestarlo, en aquella época donde apenas empezaban a conocerse, su ceño fruncido lucia tan adorable que no pudo evitar tomar la fotografía, sin embargo este lo noto girando la cabeza el minuto exacto de tomar dicha fotografía, el resultado fue aun mil veces mejor, Hiro miraba a la cámara con una ceja levantada curioso por estar siendo fotografiado y aun que después estuvo avergonzado por ella Miguel la atesoraba, la única foto que paso del nuevo a su viejo celular, esperando en el aeropuerto lo escuchó sonar, Dante a su lado ladro como incitándole a contestar, pero Miguel solo suspiro y deslizo su dedo para colgar, el can bajo las orejas con tristeza, mientras su amigo humano abría su teléfono y sacaba el chip en este, lo apretó entonces entre sus manos y tiro a una papelera, al mismo tiempo llamaron para abordar, Dante se quedó ahí junto a la papelera donde se tiró el viejo número, donde todo contacto con Hiro se destruía.

Miguel abordo el avión con destino a Europa.

 _Te amé de más y fue mi error_

 _Que soledad estoy sin ti_

 _Lo estoy pagando._

* * *

 _-¿puedo pedirte un favor? – había pedido su jefa._

 _-Lo que sea para una bella mujer – respondió galante._

 _-es solo que a veces pienso que maduro muy rápido, que no tuvo tiempo para tu sabes ser un adolecente impulsivo e idiota, dios esto va sonar más patético pero puedes ser su amigo – le pidió mirándolo a los ojos realmente esperanzada._

 _-¿amigo? – pregunto tentativo por qué no entendía a lo que se refería, literalmente el chico lo había llamado imbécil y tarado hace no más de cinco minutos._

 _-Si – suspiro ella – sus amigos mantienen un ojo en él, sé que no debo pedirte esto pero por favor, te eh observado Miguel y eres una persona muy brillante, las personas te aman incluso el viejo Henkis – sonrió con cariño - ese tipo no quiere a nadie, yo solo espero que algo de esa calidez lo cubra un poco._

 _-¿Quiere que sea su niñera? – volvió a preguntar solo para estar seguro._

 _-No, jamás te pediría eso, es demasiado liso como para darse cuenta – dijo con los brazos cruzados porque si Hiro lo descubriría y se molestaría con ella, no esto era mucho más discreto y difícil - solo por favor inténtalo, Hiro necesita amigos, todos los que pueda sobre todo aquellos tan cálidos como tú – y la desesperación en su voz fue tanta que Miguel tuvo que aceptar._

 _Miguel solo suspiro asintiendo, aceptando hacer ese favor a su jefa sin importar lo sangrón que pareciera su sobrino, en ese momento no pensó que hubiera alguien capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza, en ese momento Miguel no entendió lo importante que Hiro se convertiría._

* * *

" _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Mientras que yo_

 _Te sigo amando."_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y finalmente Tadashi ya no está solito ahora vive con la familia Rivera wiiiii aun así sigue sin querer a Miguel, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para su hermanito.**

 **No se pierdan las futuras aventuras de Tadashi en el mundo de los muertos latino donde aprenderá que ellos no gritan así se habla o no te escuchan, que la tecnología es una mierda difícil que se arreglar con golpes y lo más importante de todo si vez a tu madre sacarse la chancla no importa cuánto corras te dará con ella, no es maltrato es disciplina.**

 **Lo siento pero no lo siento, el novio de la tía Cass debía morir.**

 **Parece que me contradigo mucho pero recordemos que Hiro es un adolecente y más aún uno que no sabe cómo interactuar con problemas emocionales de su edad, él ha estado viviendo siempre en un mundo de adultos, siendo un genio fue empujado a convertirse en uno y desde entonces todos a su alrededor son mayores que él, esta Karmi sí, pero ella es igual que el con cero habilidades sociales así que realmente no entiende mucho lo que pasa además seamos sinceros quien a sus 16 años entendía algo de lo que pasaba con su vida.**

 **Miguel por otra parte es la primera vez que se enamora como es técnicamente inmortal ha tenido 17 por mucho tiempo, también fue empujado a un mundo de adultos por su**

 **representante y cuándo dejo la música bueno se convirtió en parca un montón de responsabilidades, así que no hubo esta transición vivió sin lazos sociales por sus viajes o esporádicos desapareciendo, los que conocieron su secreto o le temieron o usaron, entonces llega Hiro y lo mira maravillado por lo que puede hacer simplemente se enamora.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	11. Capítulo 11: Por tu maldito amor

**Capítulo 11: Por tu maldito amor.**

Campania, Italia Enero 5, 2218

Algo que Miguel sabía bien era que todos los mundos de los muertos estaban conectados entre sí, encuentra la puerta correcta y podías viajar de México a Turquía en un segundo, viajar entre el tiempo y el espacio era algo fácil para un dios, para una parca también, a menos que fueras Miguel y tuvieras una muy mala primera vez que te traumaron por lo él prefería mil veces viajar como las personas normales, aunque eso significara volar en avión, pero eso era mil veces mejor a repetir el incidente del tiburón, no pregunten no fue bonito.

Así que el fácilmente podía haber tomado una puerta desde el inframundo en América y llegar al Hades en un santiamén sin tener que caminar y buscar la dichosa entrada entre las montañas y demás, o lo podría hacer si no fuera porque de hecho el inframundo griego era el único, pero el único de todos que no podía accederse por las puertas, solo había una persona capaz de viajar en ellas, la muerte quien al parecer estaba muy ocupada por lo que le mandó a él, a una simple y pequeña parca a lidiar con el puto señor del inframundo, con Hades, lo cual no sería gran problema, Miguel nunca le tuvo miedo a las deidades mayores que siempre lo vieron como un inconveniente, un simple mensajero, no él podía decirles sus cosas y mandarlos a la fregada sin reparo alguno, pero Hades, él era especial.

Se rumoraba, entre el circulo de parcas que Hades en un principio había nacido para tomar el lugar de la muerte que se convertiría en una deidad eterna bendecida por ella, sin embargo el no tuvo lo necesario y al final solo quedo como el señor de su propio inframundo, la muerte aun así le tenía gran cariño por lo que era el único de los señores que podría llamarla "hermana", así que obviamente Hades tenia ciertos privilegios, como su estúpida ley de "nadie abandona el hades", así que ningún alma fuera de los campos Elíseos o el tártaro podía dejar el lugar, nadie, absolutamente nadie y ahí estaba el, una jodida parca mandado a traer a un alma que fue arrastrada por equivocación, simplemente perfecto.

Miguel suspiro mirando el enorme cráter en la tierra se aferró a su sudadera, su guitarra y revisando sus bolsillos para tener la cantidad de monedas suficientes para el barquero, miro por última vez la luz del sol, estaba realmente loco para hacer algo así pero en fin el averno no podía ser tan terrible ¿cierto?

Dos horas después estaba corriendo por su vida.

 _-Puta madre_ – murmuro el joven entrando al castillo y cerrando las enormes puertas mientras los gruñidos de una bestia le empujaban para poder entrar – una ayudita – gruño a la mujer que pasaba por ahí, una bella mujer de cabellos rubios muy hermosa, la puerta cedió entonces y Miguel salió lanzado contra uno de los pilares en un fuerte ruido, la enorme bestia entro lanzándose contra el ladrando, las tres cabezas gruñeron entonces listas para despedazarlo y Miguel cerro los ojos, morir despedazado no sería nada bonito.

-Cerbero es suficiente - la mujer de hace un minuto hablo con voz firme pero cariñosa – deja al invitado en paz- la bestia gruño nuevamente como dudando en responder a su orden - ¡Cerbero! – volvió a llamar esta vez más firme, la bestia finalmente salió de él y se acercó a la mujer sentándose junto a ella, una graciosa escena una mujer bella de cabellos rubios y ojos tan cálidos como el sol mismo de pie mirándose insignificante junto a una enorme bestia de tres cabezas que no hace un segundo intentaba despedazarlo – debes disculpar a Cerbero pero es su deber no dejar entrar vivos aquí – hablo con suavidad – ¿estás bien?

-Gracias – dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose, revisando su guitarra en su espalada y suspirando de que estuviera bien – primero que nada debo decir que Harry potter me ha mentido – dijo muy molesto – la música no logro calmarlo – hizo un puchero, la mujer lo miro extrañado observando sus movimientos y al escucharlo decir eso empezó a reír con suavidad.

-La música de una lira es lo único que logra hacer dormir a Cerbero – respondió ella aún sonriente – me temo que tu instrumento no es de su gusto – Miguel jadeo ofendido por esto, no podía creer que alguien despreciara su música, miro al enorme Can que gruño bajo y decidió que esa cosa no sabía de buena música - ahora dime extraño cuál es tu asunto que necesito tu arribo a mi reino.

-Cierto – dijo el recordando su motivo de llegar ahí – estoy buscando a Hades tengo un mensaje para el – su actitud cambio de inmediato poniéndose serio – tengo un mensaje de su hermana Celesta.

La mujer sonrió reconociendo el nombre y tras despedir a la bestia, quien se alejó de no tan buena gana por dejar pasar a un vivo se marchó, así ella guio el camino en ese inusual y tenebroso castillo, en serio que tenían los griegos con hacer sus moradas con techos tan estúpidamente altos, Miguel apenas si podía ver donde terminaba y bueno la iluminación tampoco lo era, Velas y antorchas ¿realmente?, había algo llamado electricidad, eso sí ayudaría.

Así que mientras Miguel caminaba criticando el palacio de Hades encontrando cosas que mejorar no noto el hecho en que fue guiado a una sala y dejado por la mujer hasta que un carraspeo lo saco de la entonación.

-¿Así que tienes un mensaje de mi hermana entonces? – el hombre frente a él se levantó de su trono, un jodido trono todo cliché con cráneos humanos, nada cool amigo, el hombre perdón "Dios" era muy alto, mucho más que el pero de hombros delgados y perfil fino tan pálido como la muerte misma, sus ojos grises eran mucho menos agresivos y más compasivos de los que imagino, su cabello un negro rizado lo hacían lucir extrañamente etéreo, la belleza de un dios sin duda alguna - ¿habla ya mensajero? – su voz firme pero tranquila también lo sorprendió nada a lo que había escuchado, pero bueno las películas siempre exageraban y tal vez no debería basarse en ellas, Furia de titanes era una decepción ahora más valía que Zeus se parecía a Liam Neeson o iría al otro mundo a patear a esos directores por alimentar sus ilusiones – estás perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Perdón – se disculpó de inmediato – eh sido mandado aquí por tu hermana para tomar a Camila Nini… espera – murmuro levantando la manga de su sudadera donde estaba bien escrito el nombre – así Niniadis _a pa´nombrecitos que se botan_ – murmuro bajito siendo escuchado por el Dios que solo levanto una ceja ante curioso mensajero de su hermana - esposa de Dion Niniadis para llevarla conducirla al mundo que le corresponden con su familia – el dios entendió entonces a que venía el mensajero enojándose en un instante.

-Vienes aquí, causas un escándalo en mis dominios, entrando como un ladrón y pretendiendo robar a un alma de mi pertenencia – la voz de este se volvió cada vez más sombría macabra y sus finas facciones delicadas empezaban a deformarse en ira – nadie abandona mis dominios, nadie deja el Hades – gruño realmente lo hizo haciendo eco en las paredes del palacio – ni siquiera tu – y diciendo esto las puertas detrás de Miguel se cerraron con fuerza, Miguel se sobresaltó por esto corriendo a estas para empujarlas pero obviamente estaban cerradas.

-Escucha tu – dijo molesto – solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y ni un diosecito de cuarta me dirá que hacer – replico molesto su rostro empezó a transformase también dejando un cráneo descarnado y cuencas vacías con el negro profundo – Camila es mexicana de tradición y nacimiento – dijo con voz profunda de ultra tumba – nos pertenece.

-Ato su existencia a uno de los míos – respondió el sin ningún signo de miedo ante el cambio evidente del mensajero – y murió en mi tierra, ella será de los tuyos pero ahora me pertenece.

-A _cabrón_ eso sí que no – dijo cruzándose de brazos – el buey será tuyo pero la vaca ni el becerro son tuyos – respondió dado un par de pasos intentando lucir amenazante – ¿ahora vas a hacerlo por las buenas o las malas? – dijo el tronándose los dedos.

-El Tartaro será tu prisión entonces – dijo el Dios haciendo volar a Miguel hasta golpearlo contra la puerta, Miguel jadeo agarrándose las costillas que tal vez se había roto por ese ataque más levantándose lentamente volvió a ponerse de pie – tengo que darte eso hermana tu mensajero es persistente – Miguel levanto la mirada entonces para ver a la muerte parada junto a él, era alta con el cabello rizado negro tan largo hasta la cintura, vestida de blanco casi parecía una novia con su velo, en su mano una enorme vela encendida era sostenida.

-Maldición flaca – gruño el - ¿si ibas a venir pa´ que me enviaste? – ella se giró entonces dándole una mirada suave y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad curado sus heridas en un instante – gracias – murmuro el soltando un jadeo suave y mirando al Hadas dijo – ahora sobre Camila – empezó más las puertas se abrieron solas y nuevamente una fuerza invisible lo saco de la habitación esta vez era más suave y tranquila Miguel la reconoció como la de su jefa por lo que no hizo alboroto al ver las puertas cerrarse nuevamente tras su salida – maldición – gruño guardando las manos en sus bolsillos su rostro era humano nuevamente - si yo voy a esperar afuera – murmuro dándose cuenta que tendría una muy larga espera por delante.

-Eres tu nuevamente – dijo la misma bella mujer que lo había ayudado – ¿has entregado el mensaje ya? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Si - miro la puerta – aunque parece que fue inútil ella está ahí dentro ahora – dijo con desdén – un viaje para nada.

-Entonces es mi deber hacer que valga la pena – sonrió ella con calidez dando un par de pasos para finalmente lanzó una mirada en su dirección, Miguel comprendió entonces y corrió detrás de ella, total ya estaba en el inframundo que más podía pasarle.

Media hora más tarde Miguel muy avergonzado, gemía de vergüenza en aquella enorme cama de sabanas negras completamente desnudo a su lado la misma mujer de antes recostada a su lado lo miraba curiosa.

-Eso fue inusualmente rápido – dijo finalmente causando que Miguel gimiera más de frustración.

-Lo siento - dijo avergonzado – esto no suele pasarme – y no lo hacía pero había pasado un largo pero realmente largo tiempo, ser una parca realmente no ayudaba a su libido ni libertad para relacionarse con otros y por lo regular no caía en este tipo de cosas.

-Está bien – trato de tranquilizarlo tomando su brazo para que dejara de cubrir su rostro – es lindo – dijo ella en una sonrisa - ¿quién es Hiro? – pregunto entonces.

-Hay dios te llame Hiro ¿cierto? – ahora sí que deseaba ser tragado por la tierra algo tonto ya que estaba en el inframundo más abajo y llegaría al centro, como una paleta tutsi pop, se estaba desviando Miguel dejo caer sus brazos a su lado y miro el techo el negro y completamente tétrico techo del lugar – mi defensa es que no se tu nombre.

-Tampoco se el tuyo así que está bien – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Perséfone – dijo ella Miguel frunció la nariz sabía que ese nombre le sonaba por lo que levantó su brazo donde tenía anotado lo más importante al ir a esa misión y jadeo con sorpresa.

-Ya valí _verga_ – murmuro golpeándose la frente – eres la esposa de Hades, perfecto – jadeo – ahora si me envía a la tártara – gruño al no recordar bien el nombre.

-Mi señor no te enviara a ningún lado – negó con la cabeza – tenemos este acuerdo – Miguel la miro levantando una ceja por esto – si quiere que permanezca aquí entre este deprimente reino medio año puedo tener los amantes que yo desee.

-No sabes cómo me tranquiliza eso – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién es Hiro entonces? – pregunto con curiosidad – lamento ser insistente pero si algún amante mío piensa en alguien más mientras está conmigo bueno – frunció su nariz – me gustaría saber quién es el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Él es – murmuro no sabiendo bien como hablarle a la mujer esposa de un dios por cierto con quien acababa de pasar el momento más bochornoso de su vida sexual sobre su enamoramiento – es la criatura más hermosa que eh conocido, su alma es tan brillante como miles de luciérnagas pero tan triste a la vez y cuando sonríe es como si el mundo se iluminara más, su risa pondría en vergüenza el canto de mil Cenzontles - empezó perderse en sus pensamientos ante la mirada de asombro de la diosa que suspiro ante la intensidad de aquella devoción – su piel es tan suave y lechosa con los ojos más hermosos del mismo universo.

-Lo amas – sonrió ella cálidamente emocionada – hablas con verdadero amor – suspiro ella – el más puro y sincero de ellos – miro a Miguel notando entonces lo que acababa de pasar y jadeo horrorizada jalando la sabana negra para cubrirse levantándose de la cama - ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así cuando tienes a alguien esperando por ti? – dijo un poco molesta.

-Hey tú fuiste quien ofreció – dijo indignado buscando con que cubrirse ya que ella acaparo la sabana – pero solo para aclarar él no está esperándome – negó con la cabeza- nadie ha esperado por mí en mucho tiempo – su rostro se volvió sombrío entonces la piel empezó a ponerse pálida, transparente y los hueso de todo su ser se mostraron – eso no importa porque él no me ama – la miro entonces con el rostro descarnado, como la parca que era haciendo su punto ahí - ¿Quién podría amarme? – se burló - ¿él no te lo aseguro?

-Oh cariño – dijo ella con cariño acercándose nuevamente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – si él es todo aquello que has descrito tu apariencia no es obstáculo – trato de animarlo – porque eres una bella persona en cuanto te vi lo supe, tu calidez era tan embriagante que tuve que tenerte – sonrió avergonzada por esa confesión – Hiro tendría mucha suerte de tenerte.

-No – negó con la cabeza – estoy maldito – alejo las manos de la mujer – tan jodido que no puedo darme el lujo de arrastrarlo a esto – dijo con desdén alejándose de ella y sentándose en la cama listo para levantarse.

-Podrías quedarte – dijo ella – aquí conmigo por un tiempo te daré el más dulce placer inimaginable - la sabana que la rodeaba ya había caído dejando su pecho completamente desnudo Miguel se quedó quieto en el borde de la cama, sin mover un musculo escuchando aquella oferta – ser tratado como un rey aquí a mi lado –murmuro ella abrazándolo por la espalda, piel contra piel, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y sus manos acariciaban su pecho – todo el tiempo que desees – susurro a su oído, Miguel cerro los ojos pensando, dudando esto, podría quedarse si, salir solo a cumplir su trabajo y volver aquí donde una bella diosa, carajo una diosa se ofrecía hacerle olvidar a Hiro.

-No puedo – negó el con la cabeza quitándose con suavidad aquellas manos tan suaves – no creo que esto sea lo que necesito – y así fue como rechazo los favores de un ser de belleza etérea, una oportunidad única.

-Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió ella levantándose de la cama, la manta cubriéndole nuevamente, con sus ropas en la mano – ve Miguel – sonrió ella con calidez – ve y hazle saber la intensidad de su amor.

Miguel sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que jamás podría hacer eso, el tomo su ropa de la mano y salió a buscar a la muerte, estaba ahí esperándolo en la puerta, ella solo lo miro levantando una ceja como si supiera lo que había hecho de hecho era muy posible que lo supiera, a su lado había un alma, una mujer que lucía aliviada, Miguel le tendió la mano y la mujer la tomo sin duda alguna y así ellos salieron del inframundo sin mirar atrás.

Solo hasta que su trabajo estaba terminado, solo hasta que se dejó caer sobre la vieja cama de su hotel mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra solo entonces noto que Perséfone lo había llamado por su nombre, lo peor de todo no le importo porque Hiro Hamada era mucho más importante que una diosa posiblemente manipuladora.

* * *

" _El día que te encontré me enamore_

 _Tú sabes que yo nunca lo he negado_

 _Con saña me lograste enloquecer_

 _Y yo caí en tu trampa ilusionado"_

* * *

No lo había hecho a propósito simplemente olvido que la planta estaba ahí, cuando regreso a la escuela aquel día, tras su muy reconfortante aventura, su laboratorio estaba impregnado de aquella fragancia, Hiro corrió entonces a la pequeña maceta con la flor y regó con agua al verla desfallecer, luego la puso cerca de la ventana y se quedó contemplándola por un momento, el dulzón aroma ahora le daba felicidad, le recordaba a Tadashi que debía estar mil veces mejor con los rivera que en purgatorio, pero sobretodo le recordaba a Miguel.

Dos días después de que Miguel se fue la dulce fragancia de la flor se desvaneció, y la hermosa maceta llena de flores solo era un árido puño de tierra, él se aferró a la sudadera.

La melosa música navideña ya reinaba las calles, la decoración y el frio invernal cada vez calaba más sus huesos, incluso su tía había cedido a la locura y está ya estaba adornada a mas no poder con pequeños muérdagos y demás cosas inútiles que Hiro odio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está Miguel? – pregunto Karmi mirando alrededor al notar lo atareada de su tía, Hiro solo se tensó por un momento frente a ella apretando la taza entre sus manos bebió un sorbo y finalmente respondió.

-Se fue – murmuro sin dejar de mirar la taza ante sus dedos, el oscuro liquido en ella – renuncio hace una semana.

-O eso lo explica todo entonces – respondió ella con una facilidad, como si ahora todo el universo tuviera sentido.

-¿disculpa? – Hiro levanto una ceja en su dirección no querían darle un mal sentido a sus palabras.

-Bueno has estado de un humor muy desagradable – hizo una mueca – gracias Baymax- murmuro al robot que le traía un bollo caliente.

-De nada – dijo con voz mecánica.

-Siempre estas rumiando por algo y detestas escuchar música – señalo dándole una mordida a su bollo – ya no te vez tan feliz.

-Estas siendo ridícula – rodo los ojos dando otro sorbo de su café.

-Le gritaste a Fred por que tocaba su ukelele durante el almuerzo ayer – dijo ella mirándole fijamente – y cuándo el toco más fuerte lo tomaste y lanzaste por la ventana.

-Estaba molestando a todos – se cruzó de brazos – todos me aplaudieron.

-Ellos no son amigos de Fred – tomo otro sorbo esta vez sin mirarle – hace una semana no estarías así y estas usando su sudadera – señalo triunfante – la que remendé.

-Estas siendo ridícula Karmi – volvió a gruñir el chico testarudamente y no quiso saber nada al respecto, era tonto realmente, ni siquiera recordaba ponérsela, no es como si estuviera cerca de su cama todo el tiempo o si solo quería enterrarse en su olor y recordar a Miguel, no pfff que ridículo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, si Hiro no quería hablar al respecto no lo obligaría no, eso tal vez abriría una puerta sobre hablar de emociones algo a lo que realmente no estaba lista.

* * *

" _De pronto todo aquello se acabo_

 _Faltaste a la promesa de adorarnos_

 _Me hundiste en el olvido por creer_

 _Que a ti no llegarían jamás los años"_

* * *

Miguel pisoteo entrando con fuerza azotando la puerta de la oficina de la calaca, tras obtener la nota en sus manos, estaba muy molesto, no podía creerlo, no que volvieran a hacerle esto, no después de tantos años de leal servicio.

-¿enserio parís? – pregunto levantando una ceja al hombre de gafas frente a el – vamos don chava apenas llevo dos semanas en Italia – murmuro – empezaba acostumbrarme al clima.

-No es mi decisión Miguel - se encogió de hombros la vieja calaca – ella lo designo así, pensé que te gustaría – dijo curioso – antes no te quejabas tanto.

-Bueno si – murmuro mordiéndose el labio – es solo que pensé.

-Quiere mantenerte ocupado al parecer – respondió – sé que no te gusta andar nómada chamaco – le miro comprensible – pero al parecer eres el único disponible, escucha todas las parcas están ocupadas en su zona y tú.

-Tenía una zona – se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno si – asintió el hombre - y era un buen lugar pero sabes que no hago la reglas- le dio una sonrisa animándole – vamos pasaras navidad en Paris – trato de animarlo, Miguel solo suspiro.

-Que emocionante – dijo con sarcasmo tomando la hoja en sus manos – iré a parís – gruñendo molesto – vámonos Dante – llamo a su fiel guía espiritual y salió de ahí azotando la puerta, al instante una figura femenina apareció junto al hombre que le dio sus órdenes, ella miro la puerta para luego girarse y ver por la ventana como Miguel salía del edificio dando fuertes pasos, en su mal humor golpeo a una mujer y sus flores de papel seguramente para adornar su casa esta navidad, todo el mundo de los muertos ya estaba preparándose para eso, por lo que avergonzado se apuró a ayudarle, ella sonrió.

-No es mi intención cuestionar sus métodos mi señora – hablo la vieja calaca entonces, la mujer ni siquiera volteo a verlo pero obviamente le prestó atención – pero traer a Miguel de un lado a otro como antes no funcionara – negó el hombre – no cuando su corazón está lleno de añoranza – la mujer se giró entonces levanto una ceja en su dirección y el pequeño esqueleto se estremeció, era muy raro incluso aquí en el mundo de los vivos ver a alguien con carne, solo las parcas y la Muerte, pero de nuevo ellas nunca vagaban en las calles, imponentes, con un cargo mucho más alto podían mandar al olvido a una simple alma ahí con solo chasquear los dedos o algo peor llevarlos al más terrible de los tomentos, por eso Miguel había sido fácilmente reconocido y asustado a quien lo viese, al menos al principio ahora Miguel ya no causaba el pánico que alguna vez hizo – no quise – empezó a murmurar en disculpa porque lo que menos quieres es hacer enojar a quien puede decidir tu destino eterno – yo solo – trato de explicarse pero esta ya había desaparecido.

* * *

" _Por tu maldito amor_

 _No puedo terminar con tantas penas_

 _Quisiera reventarme hasta las venas_

 _Por tu maldito amor_

 _Por tu maldito amor"_

* * *

La patrulla era aburrida, como siempre pero últimamente no prestaban mucha atención a esta, de hecho no prestaba mucha atención a nada, ni siquiera la navidad con sus luces coloridas y arreglos hermosos parecían afectarle un poco, solo a una persona, a un nombre que no quería mencionar en voz alta pero e igualmente no podía sacar de su mente.

-Hiro, ¿Hiro? ¿estas bien amigo? – pregunto Wasabi esa noche durante la ronda planeada.

-Si lo siento estaba distraído – murmuro un aferrado a Baymax revisando mientras volaban todo - ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto bajando al techo de unos edificios, notando entonces la zona donde estaba, pues más allá estaba el centro comunitario donde pasaba mucho de su tiempo acompañando a Miguel.

-La noche está tranquila Hiro – respondió el hombre sabiendo bien que últimamente solo estaba así, distraído todo el tiempo – quieres hacer otra ronda o nos reunimos para – Hiro ya no escucho más el suave rasgar de una guitarra le hizo correr al borde del edificio para seguir el ruido, encontró entonces a alguien un chico en sudadera azul tocando las suaves notas, por lo que jadeo un poco.

-Miguel – murmuro muy suavemente apretando el concreto en sus manos del borde al verle ahí tocando una serenata al pie de una ventana, sintiéndose herido por esto, entonces una chica salió de la ventana de aquel edificio y ella saludo sonriente, la luz prendida ilumino el rostro del joven para dejar al descubierto a otro que en definitivamente no era Miguel.

-¿Hiro? – volvió a llamar Wasabi tras nota que no le estaban escuchando - ¿Hiro estas bien?

-Si - respondió con suavidad mirando la escena – yo solo – dudo un segundo, la chica desapareció dentro de la habitación y el joven parecía emocionado abajo – Baymax se distrajo con otro gato – mintió y Wasabi no le creyó ni un segundo, Hiro soltó un suspiro de anhelo cuando la chica abrió la puerta y corrió a los brazos del joven reuniéndose en un abrazo, ambos miraron arriba entonces y con un gran sonrojo la chica noto el muérdago que no estaba ahí antes, ella negó con la cabeza pero igual le dio su premio, un dulce beso – hagamos otra ronda – murmuro sin mucho ánimo, retrocedió entonces mirando al cielo, a la nada, a las estrellas, el vacío en su corazón nunca se hizo tan evidente.

* * *

" _Por tu maldito amor no logro acomodar mis sentimientos_

 _Y el alma se me sigue consumiendo_

 _Por tu maldito amor_

 _Por tu maldito amor"_

* * *

Camino entre los edificios de su universidad, buscándola por todas partes hasta que finalmente la vio, ahí sentada en el patio de la escuela, un lugar inusual para la chica, al menos estaba bien abrigada.

-Tenías razón – murmuro Hiro sentándose frente a Karmi quien tecleaba en su computadora portátil en el patio desde su coma ella pensó en vivir más y al parecer eso significaba ahora sentarse en el césped durante el descanso algo inaudito antes incluso si estaba haciendo frio.

-Siempre la tengo – respondió ella sin verle y seguir en lo suyo, pero tras ver que Hiro no parecía decir una palabra cerro la computadora y miro al chico - ¿y bien?

-Creo que extraño a Miguel – dijo incluso un poco dudoso y con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Crees? – dijo incrédula – escucha Hiro sé que no soy muy buena en esto de leer emociones – hizo una mueca – pero es obvio que algo te pasa y está relacionado con Miguel.

-Bien – dijo exasperado – extraño a Miguel – rodo los ojos cruzando los brazos por el pecho - ¿ahora qué? – le miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Te lo dije no soy buena en estas cosas – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – porque no hablas con tus amigos.

-Eres mi amiga karmi – gruño frustrado pasándose las manos por la cara – y ellos no – suspiro – no quiero que sepan de esto, sería muy raro – ella levanto una ceja en su dirección por lo que soltó otro suspiro – solo mira lo que pasa con Honey y su novio no dejan de acosarla por todo – luego acercándose a la chica y tomándole de las manos suplico – por favor Karmi.

-Bien – gruño ella alejando las manos para que la soltara – solo no vuelvas a hacer eso – Hiro rodo los ojos pero se sentó más cerca – por suerte para ti tengo esto – y diciendo eso saco un enorme libro de su mochila empujándolo en su dirección y volvió a lo suyo – ahora no me molestes.

-¿Que se supone que haga con esto? – pregunto confundido leyendo el libro "como hablar de tus emociones" – ¡Karmi!

-Hiro – dijo ella con fastidio – escucha me encantaría ayudarte pero tengo este reporte de proyecto que terminar lo cual tu deberías hacer también – señalo – en lugar de estar penando de amor como una colegiala de quince años – bufo - por esto es que me salte la secundaria – murmuro volviendo a prender la computadora – te gusta Miguel acéptalo y supéralo entre más rápido más pronto volverás a ser el fastidioso chico que me agrada – sonrió volviendo a teclear en su computadora.

-Eres una pésima amiga – dijo el cruzado de brazos.

-Capitulo dos ser honesto con tus amigos cercanos – dijo ella golpeando el libro, Hiro se rindió entonces pero después de unos minutos y dado que karmi parecía no volver a ponerle atención abrió el libro para leerlo, se quedó ahí junto a ella burlando cada estúpida palabra que ese supuesto libro le decía.

Él ya lo sabía le agradaba Miguel, si el tipo era un idiota, coqueteaba con medio mundo, con las clientas, con Honey y Gogo y dios mío a veces juraba que lo hacía con su tía y sin embargo lo hacía| reír, le había mostrado su música, le llevaba donde le pedía y siempre compraba las gomitas que tanto amaba, pero otra vez el mando a su hermano al infierno, bueno al purgatorio y si lo ayudo a traerlo de vuelta ignorado las tontas reglas y, Miguel había arriesgado mucho solo para llevarle ver a Tadashi y cuando este quiso ayudarlo rompió mil más solo para hacerlo feliz.

Tal vez Miguel si lo quería realmente, no eran tontos coqueteos, ni un favor para su tía, tal vez solo tal vez no era simple amistad, él le había llevado una serenata ¿cierto?, si ebrio pero fue una muy bonita canción, se sonrojo nada mas de recordarlo pero oh diablos él se había ido, si Miguel estaba enamorado de el ¿por qué se fue?

¿Por qué lo dejo?

¿Porque Hiro no lo quería?

¿Porque sin importar o mucho que sacrifico por él, los problemas en los que se metió Hiro aun lo ignoraba?, no eso no, bueno tal vez un poco pero no era su culpa cierto, no era como si mágicamente pudiera enamorarse de Miguel o algo así, si el chico era agradable y apuesto y gentil y le dolía mucho que se marchara sin una maldita nota y si volvía a verlo seguramente le rompería la nariz y después lo besaría, ¿espera que?, detuvo su propio tren de pensamiento, golpear a Miguel sí, pero Besarlo, no ni en un millón de años, él no quiere besar su estúpida cara, ni sentir sus brazos fuertemente rodeándolo o su bella voz decir su nombre no.

Ni aun que lo torturarán.

Nunca de los nunca.

Mierda lo deseaba totalmente, él quería besar a Miguel y sentir su calor, dios bendito Hiro estaba tan enamorado del bastado abandonador.

-Basta – Karmi a su lado gruño empujándole – deja de hacer eso – le reprendió pues seguía gimiendo de frustración junto a ella perdido en sus pensamientos en lugar de leer el bendito libro – llévatelo y déjame en paz, es vergonzoso lo que haces.

-Lo siento karmi – dijo tirando al césped con el libro cubriendo su rostro para murmurar algo.

-¿Qué? – Karmio dejo su computadora para mirar interrogante al chico que seguía retorciéndose podía ver que sus orejas ya estaba rojas – habla más claro.

-Que me gusta Miguel – murmuro bajito – mierda me gusta Miguel – repitió cada vez más avergonzado volviéndose a cubrir con el libro.

-Valla ese libro debe ser muy bueno si has logrado eso en diez minutos – dijo ella realmente sorprendida.

-No fue el libro Karmi – rodo los ojos – es solo que – mordió su labio sentándose nuevamente Karmi reprimió un risita al ver su cabello hecho un desastre y el pasto cayendo de este – deja de reír solo acabo de darme cuenta.

-Bueno – asintió ella – ahora creo que puedes leer este – y diciendo eso saco otro libro mucho más pequeño, Hiro lo tomo y al leer el titulo sus hombros cayeron de inmediato.

-¿Karmi? – pregunto no comprendiendo.

-Bueno él se fue no – dijo ella volviendo a su computadora – y por lo que escuche no va a regresar – maldición ella tenía razón, Miguel se fue, regreso el teléfono y rompió toda forma de contacto con él, jamás debió decírselo a Karmi – por lo que buena suerte.

-El no – negó con la cabeza apartando el libro pero ella solo suspiro y abrió las páginas para señalar algo.

-Primer paso negación – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Miguel se fue Hiro y no va a regresar, empieza a superarlo – dijo con verdadera seriedad.

-Eres una pésima amiga – respondió con un puchero sin realmente sentirlo, pues karmi incluso con sus pocas habilidades sociales en cierta forma podía entenderlo, después de ella ambos estaban enamorados de alguien con quien no podría ser.

-Estoy siendo lógica aquí – respondió tratando de ignorar lo mucho que el dolió ese comentario - alguien debe serlo.

Hiro tomo el libro mirando el título nuevamente, lo peor de todo Karmi tenía razón Miguel se había ido y no pensaba en volver, soltó un suspiro para dejarse caer nuevamente en la hierba, genial solo había averiguado su enamoramiento por Miguel por nada.

Increíble.

* * *

" _Ahahahahahahaha_

 _Y ya para que quiero la tumba_

 _Si ya me enteraste en vida_

 _Ahahay"_

* * *

-Miguel – chillo una pequeña emocionada corriendo entre las coloridas calles de ese mundo, el joven llamado se giró entonces y preparo para el impacto, la niña salto entonces a sus brazos para llenarlo de besos, bueno lo más parecido dado que no tenía labios - ¿Dónde has estado idiota? – gruño ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo una mueca enojada.

-Auch – murmuro el con la niña en brazos – también me da gusto verte María – saludo el con verdadera felicidad, puede que no pudiera ver a su familia en los próximos cincuenta años pero María aun cuando la consideraba familia no lo era así que servía perfecta para darle información sobre esta, esta vez sin embargo no fue ahí a buscarle pero dio la casualidad que se la encontró mientras esperaba fuera del edificio principal.

-María no vuelvas a salir corriendo así – llamo un joven acercándose – pero si eres tu – dijo despectivamente al ver al dueño de los brazos donde se balanceaba la niña, frunciendo la nariz, Miguel se sorprendió entonces por qué frente a él estaba Tadashi, si el hermano mayor de Hiro, su rostro aun tenia pintura y sus manos guantes, además de su estúpida gorra cubriendo su cabeza lo más extraño de todo tenía un bebé en brazos, una pequeña de tal vez un año de nacida.

-¿Tadashi? – dijo dudoso – ¿qué carajo? – gruño confundido - ¿Qué haces afuera donde todos pueden verte? – dijo indignado.

-Tashi me acompañaba a la plaza – dijo ella con una sonrisa – voy a buscar nuevos listones para mis trenzas – la pequeña inflo sus mejillas adorablemente.

-¿Tashi? – repitió con una ceja levantada ante el apodo que la niña uso - ¿desde cuándo se conocen? – preguntó incrédulo a la niña – llamitas aquí no es una buena influencia.

-Claro – dijo Tadashi con sarcasmo – como un devorador de almas es mucho mejor – Miguel le lanzo una pequeña pero eficiente mirada de odio que Tadashi ignoro, el bulto en sus manos empezó a llorar entonces y Miguel recordó a ese bebé.

-¿Qué carajos es eso? – pregunto confundido.

-Es un bebé – rodo los ojos Tadashi.

-¿UN BEBÉ? – grito llamando la atención de la gente sobre ellos haciendo que el bebé llorara más fuerte.

-Cállate que lo asustas – gruño entre dientes sacudiendo el bulto con suavidad para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Es la nena – dijo María entonces jalando la mejilla de Miguel para que le prestara atención – es la nueva bebé que tu familia cuida ya sabes – murmuro bajito – hasta que se vaya – susurro como un secreto.

Miguel suspiro entonces asintiendo, había escuchado sobre esto, su familia se lo dijo hace cien años que cuando un niño moría, un bebé más que nada sin familia, solitario en el mundo era llevado a la casa de la muerte donde algunos difuntos los cuidaban sin embargo había veces en que las familias se acercaban a ayudar llevándose algunos de ellos y cuidarlos, hasta que su memoria se perdía, hasta que el niño poco a poco desaparecía, este era al parecer el tercer bebé con la familia Rivera, Miguel nunca conoció uno en sus visitas, no ellos siempre se iban antes, lo que si le sorprendió fue que su familia dejara a Tadashi al cuidado de este y más aún estuviera aquí afuera cuando se suponía debía estar escondido.

-¿Y por qué carajos estas exponiéndote y con eso? – pregunto entre molesto y frustrado, lo único que le faltaba es que alguien notara su situación alertaran a la muerte y Tadashi seria catapultado al purgatorio o algo peor, no señor, él no había pasado por tantos problemas para que el idiota jugara al ciudadano paseándose como si nada, no había arriesgado a Hiro para nada, el recuerdo de Hiro solo ocasiono que todo su enojo se convirtiera en añoranza.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones idiota – murmuro Tadashi con el bebé ya dormido – pero estaba cuidando de ella en la casa cuando María llego y me pidió traerla – dijo como si Miguel fuera un idiota y bueno eso pensaba - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera dejarla salir sin supervisión?

-Está muerta – señalo Migue bajando a la niña para cruzar de brazos – no le va a pasar nada malo.

-Con esa lógica debería dejar a la nena – levanto el bulto en sus manos – a media calle.

-No es lo mismo – gruño Miguel ya se estaba cansando de este sujeto.

-Claro – rodo los ojos – olvidaba al señor voy a incendiarlo todo para solucionarlo.

-Escucha bien tu idiota no vas a insultarme- le amenazo – no después de todos los putos problemas que me causaste – apretó los dientes – puedo mandarte al infierno con solo tronar mis dedos ¿sabes? – amenazo entonces.

-Quiero verte intentarlo – Tadashi respondió igualmente desafiante, Miguel levanto la mano listo para tronar los dedos y hacer algo que jamás había hecho en todos sus años de parca pero había visto hacer miles de veces a sus compañeras, si mandar un alma ya recolectada al infierno, cuando algo jalo de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo esta Hiro? – preguntó María con inocencia falsa pues era obvio una forma de distraerlos, lo que funciono dado que el ambiente tenso se rompió Miguel miro a la chica y suspiro relajando los hombros, metió las manos a su chaqueta y pateo un pequeño guijarro en el suelo.

-No lo sé – respondió desviando la mirada – bien supongo.

-¿supones? – ahora Tadashi le mira desconcertado, acaso no estaban pegados de la cadera, por dios este tipo se la vivía acosando a su hermanito y ahora solo ¿supone?

-Si – rodo los ojos mirando a Tadashi – no lo sé, porque no estoy más en san Fransokyo, no desde hace un mes – se cruzó de brazos entonces – ahora vivo en parís – dijo como si nada.

-¿París? – Tadashi cada vez estaba más molesto – la última vez lo acosabas y ahora estas en parís – dijo sin creérselo Miguel solo se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

-Que puedo decir, me aburrió – sonrió entonces como un verdadero imbécil – demasiado trabajo para un chiquillo con tendencias incestuosas – bromeo, eso fue todo Tadashi apretó los dientes manejo con delicadeza la bebé en sus brazos pasándosela a María y sin darle tiempo a Miguel de seguir diciendo estupideces le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

Un chorrito de sangre broto de la nariz de Miguel entonces, pero no hubo tiempo para más, no para insultos, no para regresar golpes pues en un segundo Tadashi había sido empujado contra una pared cercana y el filo de una guadaña, una puta guadaña se encontraba en su garganta presionando firmemente, un chico rubio bien peinado tal vez un poco más joven que su propio hermanito, vestido en un traje de tres piezas con saco negro y camisa blanca sostenía su guadaña amenazándole.

-Debes ser realmente estúpido – dijo el joven con voz tranquila casi sin emoción alguna – para creer que saldrás airoso después de hozar tocar a una parca, incluso si es alguien como Miguel – dijo despectivamente.

-¡Oye! – Miguel se ofendió por el insulto de su salvador – está bien Félix ya no me defiendas – suspiro limpiándose la sangre de su nariz – puedes soltarlo.

-No – dijo el joven – ha roto las reglas – el joven presiono más su arma contra el cuello de Tadashi listo para arrancarle la cabeza – debo envirarlo al infierno – sonrió sádicamente – en pedazos – Tadashi jamás había visto tanta frialdad en una mirada como esos ojos verdes que le miraban despectivamente – hay algo raro en ti – murmuró entre cerrando sus ojos pues ese esqueleto lucia muy blandito para estar hecho de huesos, de hecho podía sentir hundir el filo de su guadaña en su cuello.

-Sí, eso no va a pasar – suspiro Miguel acercándose rápidamente al notar la mirada analítica de su amigo y para quitar el arma de Tadashi rápidamente para que no notase el maquillaje – mira realmente me gustaría que le dieras su merecido Félix – sonrió al joven sacándolo de su víctima, tomando el filo de su arma con la palma de su mano para limpiar los rastros de maquillaje discretamente – pero aquí somos amigos solo jugábamos – dijo con una sonrisa para aparentar que estaba bromeando, luego paso su brazo por los hombros de Tadashi y lo apretó suavemente – pura amistad bro con nosotros – el chico se enderezo recto analizando su traje con su arma aun en la mano y le miro levantando una ceja – vamos solo por esta vez.

-Es por eso que era la burla de nosotros – respondió el joven – dejas que ellos te pisoteen – frunció la nariz para luego mirar a la niña con el bebé en brazos – nunca serás realmente como nosotros si sigues teniendo, emociones – dijo con desprecio la palabra tras hacer un pausa – es hora de irnos, de todos los mundos este es el que más odio – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Oye tú fuiste quien insistió en venir conmigo – respondió de mal humor Miguel soltando a Tadashi – pude hacerlo solo.

-Tenía que asegúrame – le lanzó una mirada de burla – que no lo arruinaras, ahora muévete – ordeno y empezó a caminar suavemente, Miguel suspiro y regresó una mirada a sus "amigos.

-Tengo que irme – dijo cansado María se acercó a su lado aun un poco asustada por lo sucedido pues las parcas siempre asustaban a las almas de los muertos – está bien nena – acaricio su mejilla – Félix solo jugaba no va a hacerte nada – luego mirando a Tadashi solo negó con la cabeza – Hiro está bien y eso es lo único importante.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – pregunto Tadashi apretando las manos a su costado porque sabía que Miguel acababa de salvarle otra vez, Miguel pareció querer decir eso abrió la boca cuando el grito de la otra parca lo interrumpió.

-¡Miguel! – gruño el joven parado al otro lado de la calle, su mano estaba en su cintura, la guadaña había desapareció, en cuanto ellos voltearon a verle, este trono los dedos y apunto al suelo junto a él en un orden directa, Miguel solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él, la parca rubia lo jalo entonces de su sudadera hasta atraerlo a él y trono los dedos para abrir un enorme portal de llamas purpuras y verdes, ellos desaparecieron en el interior.

Tadashi tomo a la bebé de los brazos de María y la acompaño a la plaza, sus pensamientos todo el tiempo rondando a lo que Miguel había dicho, se había alejado, abandono a Hiro y aun que eso debió hacerle sentir dicha y alegría fue todo lo contrario, porque Tadashi sabía, había visto esa sonrisa y mirada en su hermano, una dulce y pequeña chispa cada vez que Miguel estaba a su lado, fue esa mirada que lo hizo arder en celos, fue ese anhelo en los ojos de Hiro lo que le ocasiono querer protegerlo del monstruo que lo acechaba, Tadashi había notado mucho antes el amor de su hermano y estaba seguro que perderlo le lastimaría.

* * *

" _No quiero que regreses nunca no_

 _Prefiero la derrota ente mis manos_

 _Si ayer tu nombre tanto pronuncie_

 _Hoy mírame rompiéndome los labios"_

* * *

Suspiro mirando por el gran ventanal de aquel departamento las luces navideñas decorando las calles, los departamentos vecinos y aparadores de tienda, todo solo le hizo sentirse más solo esa 25 de diciembre, una copa de vino se puso frente a él, la tomo sin ganas realmente, solo para no ser grosero girándose entonces a su anfitrión, el chico rubio que tras entregarle la copa camino hasta su enorme sofá blanco dejándose caer en este y cruzando una pierna sobre otra para mirarle con una sonrisa y beber un poco.

El departamento era hermoso, no iba negarlo, un gran piso espacioso decorado como una de esas revistas de alta moda, todo en perfecta armonía, ni tan cargado pero al mismo tiempo vacío, no había decoraciones, ni siquiera un árbol de navidad, a Félix nunca le gustaron esas cosas, entre tanto lujo todo se sintió frio, apagado.

-Gracias otra vez Félix por dejarme quedarme en tu piso – dijo con una sonrisa levantando la copa para brindar en su dirección y beber algo, haciendo una mueca al saberla muy dulce.

-No es mío – negó con la cabeza tomando otro sorbo de ella tras sonreír al ver el gesto de Miguel – es de mi hermano pequeño.

-Mmmm – murmuro Miguel dejando la copa sobre una mesita pero no queriendo realmente sentarse, solo volteo entonces y miro nuevamente a la gente caminar abajo en las calles, le vio ir y venir y suspiro.

-¿Quién era realmente él? – pregunto el chico tal vez un poco curioso – no parecía realmente tu amigo.

-No lo es – suspiro golpeando su frente contra el cristal – es el hermano mayor de Hiro – el rubio enarco una ceja ante eso y bebió más vino esperado que Miguel hablaba porque lo haría, lo conocía hace un par de años y el tipo siempre hablaba hasta por los codos y desde que vio a este disque amigo solo estaba ahí callado y suspirando, un enigma que gano su atención – Tadashi Hamada – murmuro – estaba preocupado por su hermano y se molestó cuando no supe darle razón – negó con la cabeza no queriendo contar toda la verdad.

-Esa es la principal razón por la que odio ese lugar – dijo entonces el joven levantándose y caminando hasta el con su copa de vino – son tan emocionales – dijo con horror.

-Es su hermano – lo defendió.

-Somos parcas Miguel – dijo recargándose en el cristal justo a un lado de el – nuestro trabajo es llevar almas no cuidar de los vivos – negó con la cabeza y sonrió – no podemos vigilar extraños – dijo menando la copa en su mano.

-Hiro no es un extraño – dijo en un arrebato por lo que Félix sonrió dejando de agitarla – yo – se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había confesado conocerle y bueno el rubio solo enarco una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Hiro? – dijo con suavidad su nombre – dices su nombre como algo preciado y amado – Miguel solo suspiro otra vez y miro por la ventana, fijamente.

-Hiro es la criatura más bella de todas – confeso mirando a una pequeña en la calle caminar con su madre – tiene un gran corazón y realmente amaba a su hermano – golpeo con suavidad su frente en el cristal – y creo que lo amo – susurro en vergüenza, había pensado enviar un presente, un regalo a su amado pero se arrepintió al último minuto ya que no quería verse patético.

-¿amor? – bufo mirando su copa de vino, la agito un poco y luego la olfateo cerrando los ojos - "Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru" uno de los vinos más caros de todo el mundo- dijo tirando la copa al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y manchando el carísimo piso de madera - somos parcas Miguel, no tenemos sentido del gusto, nunca nos cansamos ni herimos y sobre todo no sentimos – bufo mirándole a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos – y sin embargo lo hacemos ¿sabes por qué? – Miguel quiso decir algo pero en su lugar negó con la cabeza – para recordar, porque pensamos que si hacemos lo que acostumbrábamos cuando estábamos vivos podremos sentir algo – camino entonces hasta donde la botella de vino se encontraba para mirar la etiqueta con fascinación – tenemos la esperanza de que algo nos hará sentir – luego suspiro y miro a Miguel ladeando la cabeza – para incluso tratar de saciar el hambre constante – rompió la botella en el suelo estrellándola con fuerza – pero nada lo hace, nada más que almas.

-Realmente no entiendo nada de lo hablas – dijo confundido, porque el sí sentía, sobre todo el dolor al morir, el si se cansaba y necesitaba comer, y sabía que Félix también lo veía comer todo el tiempo y beber más, si nunca lo vio ebrio pero bueno el vino no era realmente fuerte –estas…

-Mi hermano murió hace 98 años – dijo en su lugar mirando el cristal – solo treinta años después de que me volviera una parca – negó con la cabeza divertido con el recuerdo – siempre tuve mala suerte así que cuando ella me ofreció salvar a mi hermano acepte, él se caso tuvo hijos – señalo el lugar, el hermoso piso – tuvo una buena vida, entonces murió y tuve que recoger su alma – Miro a Miguel fijamente – no sentí nada, ni tristeza, ni dolor, solo le tome sin decir una palabra e hice mi trabajo – tomo el rostro de Miguel con suavidad – lo curioso de todo que es la mala suerte aún me sigue, es inherente a mí – se encogió de hombros soltándole para buscar otra botella de vino en su mini bar y abrirla – lo que intento decir es que lo olvidaras y superaras, solo estas aferrándote – negó con la cabeza – pero créeme no puedes sentir, nosotros no podemos – Miguel lo miro confundido por su palabras, mil y un momentos que ahora dudaba de su autenticidad, pues entonces era verdad, tal vez no lo amaba, entonces por qué dolía tanto, porque sentía a morir su corazón cada que lo recordaba.

-Y aun así llevas la cuenta de los años – rebatió su argumento mirándole fijamente.

-Si – dijo Félix con una sonrisa – aun los cuento – negó burlonamente sabiendo que Miguel trataban de hacerle ver algo estúpido, porque él no sentía, no podía, ninguno de ellos de hecho – como dije queremos creer que podemos sentir algo – pero Miguel no acepto sus palabras, el solo suspiro y volvió a mirar por la calle, a las gente ahí abajo, vio a un joven de cabellos negros junto a otro tomados de la mano, "amor" murmuro Miguel solo recordándole lo que no podía tener.

 _-Por tu maldito amor –_ empezó a cantar en un murmullo mirando por el cristal otra vez recordando a su amado Hiro _\- No puedo terminar con tantas penas -_ suspiro ignorando a Félix quien seguía intentado abrir su botella _\- Quisiera reventarme hasta las venas, por tu maldito amor –_ cerro los ojos con un dolor en el corazón, golpeando nuevamente la cabeza contra el cristal - _Por tu maldito amor._

Algo paso entonces, mientras Félix servía otra copa de vino el cristal bajo la frete de Miguel empezó a cuartearse, para cuando se dio cuenta el vidrio cedió y Miguel cayo por la ventana al vacío, chocando contra el pavimento en el suelo, Félix se giró miro aburrido y extrañado la escena, pero termino de servir su copa de vino y finalmente caminar lentamente al elevador para bajar a ver a Miguel ya que se estaba tardando, al llegar abajo, donde las personas ya estaban acercándose extrañadas y asustadas por lo sucedido Félix solo suspiro y pateo con suavidad el cuerpo de Miguel.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar ahí tirado? – murmuro, pero su amigo no parecía levantarse, se agacho entonces para mirar más de cerca el cuerpo de Miguel y confundido frunció la nariz, estaba muerto, Miguel estaba muerto, pero era imposible, las parcas no podían morir, uno simplemente no podía matar lo que ya estaba muerto – ¿Miguel? – llamo curioso, el joven se levantó entonces soltando un jadeo y empezó a quejarse del dolor en su espalda, la gente seguía grabando en su teléfono la escena por lo que Félix se levantó, la copa en su mano desapareció entonces y una guadaña negra de mango verdoso apareció en su lugar, el la levanto y golpeo el suelo una vez haciendo una onda expansiva.

Miguel abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo sucedido, las personas se quedaron inmóviles, sus teléfonos se apagaron y sin más estas volvieron a caminar con vista nublosa sin recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido, los cristales rotos flotaron hasta la ventana rota y la sangre de Miguel se borró en un instante, la guadaña de Félix volvió a desaparecer y este lo miraba ahora cruzado de brazos.

-Wow – dijo el levantándose – eso fue tan cool amigo – dijo editado por el momento – tu acabas de borrar sus recuerdos y reparar la ventana – señalo pero Félix solo le miraba más interrogante.

-Miguel – dijo el deteniendo su parloteo – ¿cuándo fue el día de tu muerte? – pregunto totalmente serio.

-Tienes que ser más específico Félix – dijo sacudiéndose la ropa – muero todo el tiempo, sabes cómo es esto – le guiño un ojo.

-No – negó con la cabeza – las parcas no morimos Miguel – le señalo acercándose a su espacio personal mirándole analíticamente tratando de descubrir que estaba mal con ese chico - ¿Cuándo moriste por primera vez? – volvió a preguntar - ¿Cuándo te convertiste en parca?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – dijo confundido un poco extrañado de que Félix se metiera tanto en su espacio personal este tipo no gustaba que ni lo tocaran – empecé a morir después de transformarme en parca – se encogió de hombros dando dos pasos atrás – Félix pareció sorprendido pero de inmediato volvió a lucir tranquilo y sereno – haces preguntas muy raras.

-¿La has escuchado? – pregunto en su lugar – a la muerte hablar – a lo que Miguel solo negó con la cabeza, por lo que Félix asintió pensativo para después empezar a caminar por la calle, Miguel lo siguió todo curioso preguntándole cosas, hasta que cruzaron por el camino de un repartidor y este estrello su motocicleta contra una tienda de flores, pero bueno Félix tenía ese efecto en las personas, la mala suerte incluso después de ser una parca lo perseguía.

Pero las parcas eran inmunes a su mala suerte y el romper de su ventana estaba seguro era un efecto de esta, además de la muerte tan extraña de Miguel, Félix solo se sintió más y más intrigado por su amigo Miguel.

* * *

" _Por tu maldito amor no logro acomodar mis sentimientos_

 _Y el alma se me sigue consumiendo_

 _Por tu maldito amor_

 _Por tu maldito amor"_

* * *

Una reluciente motocicleta entro a la cochera de aquella enorme mansión de ella bajo una chica con un hermoso vestido que realmente no estaba hecho para viajar así, ajusto su elegante vestido azul Prusia se sacó los guantes negros entregándoselos al mayordomo que la recibía, luego saco su casco y agito su cabeza para acomodar los pocos cabellos sueltos, ella soltó un suspiro y miro al hombre en traje.

-¿Qué hay Heathcliff? – saludo ella inclinando la cabeza.

-Bienvenida señorita - saludo el tomando el caso de la joven.

-¿Dónde está Fred?- dijo de mal humor sacudiendo pelusas imaginarias de su escote después de quitarse su chamarra negra.

-El joven Frederick está en su habitación - la joven suspiro cansada y empezó a caminar en dirección a esa habitación, sus tacones resonaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla dramáticamente viendo a su ocupante un joven rubio en bata sentando en su sillón.

-¿Por qué diablos no estás listo?- gruño ella cruzándose de brazos - Fred juro que si no te levantas voy a golpearte - apretó los dientes mientras el mencionado se giraba.

-Hola bebé - saludo cariñosamente - luces hermosa.

-Cállate Fred sabes que odio que me llames así - empezó a mover su pie insistente - ¿y bien?

-Dijiste que no querías que te llamará así en público – le recordó con una sonrisa - pero no hay nadie aquí- meneo las cejas pero la joven solo le lanzo una mirada asesina- bueno ¿qué tal abejita dulce? - empezó a decir acercándose más a ella- ¿Osita?, ¿cariñito? ¿Princesa? – susurro a milímetros de su rostro, gracias a los tacones que rara vez usaba la joven quedaba a su altura.

-Deja ya los sobrenombres - empujo su cara con fastidio - ve a vestirte tu madre nos está esperando - gruño.

-Pero yo estaba – trato de defenderse pero esta no le dejo seguir continuando.

-¡Ahora!- grito pisando con fuerza y el joven salió corriendo a su vestidor, ella suspiro resignada para después buscar un espejo donde reviso su maquillaje no paso tanto tiempo arreglándose como lo odiaba, maquillándose para que ahora Fred la hiciera llegar tarde, un grito la sobresalto entonces ella molesta volteo a ver la enorme pantalla en la habitación y quedo congelada al instante, había una niña, una pequeña y dulce niña en un vestido azul celeste que cantaba, pero lo que le sorprendió no fue el talento de esa joven niña, no, fue más bien el joven que la acompañaba, ahí en un traje igual que laborioso y brillante de color rojo estaba Miguel, el jodido Miguel Rivera cantado a dúo con la niña - Fred... ¡Fred!- llamo a su novio que salió tratando de ponerse su estúpida cobarta- deja eso que carajo – golpeo sus manos para quitarle la corbata que no lucia nada bien en el - ¿qué significa eso?- señalo la pantalla.

-Si, esos vídeos Heathcliff los encontró el otro día, cuando Hiro me pidió investigar a Miguel- empezó explicar y Gogo podría recordar algo pero bueno paso lo de Karmi y olvidaron eso, y Fred nunca lo mencionó - fue muy difícil de encontrarlos son viejos, puedes creerlo la mayoría fueron grabados de teléfonos obsoletos y como que hay mucho – siguió explicando acercándose a la pantalla para tomar el control remoto - ruido pero ese logre cambiar el formato y luce bien ¿cierto?, ese chico tiene talento – sonriente miro a Miguel que cantaba como un profesional en el palenque.

-¿Porque nunca lo mencionaste?- pregunto en su lugar molesta, algo así era importante, más ahora que veía como se puso Hiro.

-Hiro dijo que ya no importaba - se encogió de hombros- pero mira encontré esto – cambio entonces el video en la pantalla y ahora el escenario era diferente, no había niña, solo Miguel en un traje parecido al anterior pero en negro - Miguel era una estrella de la música mexicana- sonrió- le pediré su autógrafo cuando vuelva – dijo pensativo.

-¿Era? – pregunto confusa, como que era, ella pensó tras ver estos videos que por eso Miguel se había ido, que regreso a México y bueno de alguna forma se hizo famoso por lo que servir café en un pequeño lugar ya no era algo que necesitara hacer.

-Si en el 2021 – dijo como si nada, Gogo lo miro incrédula, acaso Fred no notaba que había algo mal con esa declaración.

-¿Estás diciendo que Miguel tiene más de doscientos años? – pregunto directamente para ver si así lo asimilaba, dios Fred a veces era medio idiota.

-No, espera – miro nuevamente la pantalla y luego a su novia - Si – asintió suavemente y otra vez a la pantalla - Oye que bien conservado esta – dijo entonces, a lo que Gogo enserio tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Enserio Fred? – ella se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Que?

-Miguel, 200 años no crees que era importante mencionarlo – dijo señalando la pantalla de televisión, Fred la miro pensativo y luego asintió con suavidad.

-Estas molesta ¿cierto? – dijo con algo de duda y miedo ya que Gogo siempre solía gritarle por lo que no estaba muy seguro si su molestia era mayor a la general.

-Si estoy – suspiro tratado de controlarse - Sabes que olvídalo, ¿encontraste algo más? – pregunto en su lugar repitiendo un mantra para tranquilizar su estrés.

-Solo su biografía, nació en Santa Cecilia – empezó a relatar.

-Bien escucha, primero iremos a la cena con tu madre - detuvo su parloteo tras dar un largo suspiro - te comportaras bien y después arreglaremos esto – señalo la pantalla de televisión.

-¿Debemos decirle a los demás? – pregunto inseguro, ya que si Gogo se molestó con el los demás lo harían, en especial Hiro, sobretodo Hiro.

-No hasta que tengamos más pruebas – suspiro cansada – ahora muévete Heathcliff nos espera con la limosina – y diciendo esto lo tomo del brazo y salieron de ahí rumbo a una fiesta muy aburrida seguramente.

* * *

Hiro abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, su laboratorio personal que debía estar vacío y sin embargo ahí estaban sus amigos y Baymax mirándole extrañamente, Honey se acercó a el entonces y con una sonrisa le hizo entrar más a la habitación.

-Hey amigos ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto curioso levantando una ceja ante eso.

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti –dijo Honey tomando su mano - por eso estamos aquí para ti.

-¿eh? – dijo confundido.

-Hay ustedes son tan lentos – suspiro Karmi levantando su voz – es una intervención Hiro – dijo lo obvio – intente detenerlos pero insistieron – frunció la nariz cansada - le di un libro y todo - todos los demás le miraron reprobatoriamente mientras Hiro seguía procesando o sucedido.

-¿Intervención? – dijo confundido, maldición lo único que faltaba esto era perfecto.

* * *

" _Por tu maldito amor_

 _Por tu bendito amor"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Me encanta que Miguel haga referencias a películas viejas, "furia de titanes" toco ahora.**

 **La entrada al inframundo Griego es por Cumas ahora Campania, al sur de Italia.**

 **El inframundo griego o Hades es un término general que se emplea para describir al reino del dios Hades de la mitología griega que se creía que estaba situado debajo de la Tierra. El gran foso del Tártaro consistía en una gran prisión fortificada rodeada por un río de fuego llamado Flegetonte. En un principio sirvió exclusivamente como prisión de los antiguos titanes pero luego pasó a ser el calabozo de las almas condenadas.**

 **Cerbero era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas en la tradición más común o de cincuenta cabezas según Hesíodo, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Guardaba la puerta del reino de Hades (el inframundo griego) y aseguraba que los muertos no salieran y que los vivos no pudieran entrar. La música de Orfeo (lira) lo duerme.**

 **En la mitología griega, Perséfonees hija de Zeus y de Deméter es raptada por Hades que la obliga a casarse con él, y se convierte en la reina del Inframundo.**

 **Celesta es original de Xenaverse ( Xena princesa guerrera) y, de hecho, no se parece en nada a ningún personaje de la mitología griega. La personificación de la muerte es un dios llamado Thanatos, un hijo de Nyx (Noche) y Erebus (Oscuridad). Sin embargo como dije que la muerte tomaba la forma de cada cultura le daba en Grecia es celesta "hermana" de Hades.**

 **Referencias, referencias por si no lo notaron esta otra parca es nada más y nada menos que Félix Agreste, si la primera versión de es el Cat Noir de la versión conceptual de la serie, si este es muy distinto en personalidad en cuanto a Adrien, por cierto no me gusta Miraculous Ladybug me desespera mucho la chica esta Marinette, es como muy idiota, sorry pero es mi opinión de ella, sin embargo quise hacer una parca francesa aca que haciendo una referencia padre y recordé a esta serie y luego mi hermana la ama así que ella fácilmente me había contado todo sobre ella y el tipo rubio parecía muy serio y distante así que zaz una parca.**

 **No a Miguel no le gusta ser mangoneado no importa que siempre lo mangoneen todo el mundo, el solo quiere ser mangoneado por su chinito lindo, ahora que lo pienso tal vez si tiene un tipo, rayos.**

 **Por si no lo había dicho todas las parcas entienden todos los idiomas y en todos los mundos de muertos se entiendes, no hay diferencia de idioma, por eso Tadashi bien pudo hablar en japonés y los Rivera seguirían entendiéndole, esto no aplica a Miguel que no es una "verdadera parca" y tiene que aprender el idioma, a menos que este en el mundo de los muertos de lugar entonces si todo normal.**

 **La botella más cara del mundo es un vino francés de Borgoña: Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. Su precio medio es de 13.000 euros, aunque ha llegado a alcanzar los 21.000 euros.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	12. Capítulo 12: De qué manera te olvido

**Notas: solo un recordatorio amistoso, el título del capítulo es el nombre de la canción usada en cada capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** **De qué manera te olvido.**

" _Veras que no he cambiado_

 _Que estoy enamorado,_

 _Tal vez igual que ayer."_

-Tu déjamelo a mí – dijo el rubio tras bajarse del automóvil, esa mañana habían salido de viaje en dirección a santa Cecilia y bueno habían contratado a un guía, pero de nuevo Fred no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad de impresionar a su novia – yo se hablar francés – sonrió coqueto a la chica a su lado que aun debajo de sus gafas alzaba una ceja en su dirección.

-Fred – suspiro ella – por última vez esto no es Francia, aquí se habla español.

-Corrección – dijo el pokeando su nariz – se dice Mexicano daaah, Español es en España – luego empezó a caminar entrando por las puertas del pequeño ayuntamiento del pueblo y acerándose a un escritorio sonrió con demasiada pantomima – _halo mi querida señorita mamacita_ – saludo en lo que el denomino Mexicano, la chica solo levanto la mirada entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección por las palabras de este tipo – _¿podrías abrirte para registrarte?_ – y eso fue todo Gogo solo vio a la mujer levantarse y lanzarle tremenda cachetada en la cara de Fred, casi sintió lastima sobre todo porque se vio que la tipa tenía experiencia y bueno hizo girar a Fred del impacto.

 _-Lo siento_ – dijo ella acercándose – _mi novio, no hablamos español_ – murmuro con cuidado – _¿hablar inglés?_ – pidió con todo su mejor español que pudo aprender en el avión hasta aquí, ¿que donde estaba su guía? ella la despidió porque estaba muy amable de Fred, que era celosa no la culpen.

 _-No_ – negó ella, pero luego hizo un gesto con los dedos levantando el índice y el pulgar juntos – _un momentito_ – dijo para alejarse y caminar a una puerta donde grito, una chica mucho más joven casi de la edad de Hiro apareció entonces, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y un gafete enorme en su cuello, por lo que pensó que era una becaria o su equivalente aquí.

-Buenas tardes – saludo ella cordialmente en perfecto inglés– mi nombre es Jimena Sánchez ¿en qué le puedo servir? – dijo muy educada, la mujer de antes le murmuro algunas palabras y ella asintió de inmediato volviendo a mirar a Gogo – la licenciada dice que lamenta haber golpeado a su novio pero pensó que la estaban albureando – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si – dijo Gogo asintiendo – no se preocupe por eso – le quito importancia aun cuándo Fred seguía sobándose la mejilla roja donde fue cacheteado – él ha recibido peor – sonrió incómodamente – en fin ¿podría ayudarme, necesito el acta de nacimiento y defunción de una persona? – sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno tiene parentesco con ella – dijo guiándola a otra mesa para buscar en los archivos.

-No lo creo – negó – es más bien una investigación personal para una tesis – mintió tan convincente que hasta Fred se la creyó.

-Bueno no sé si pueda darle esa información – murmuro la joven sentados frente a una computadora ya algo antigua para la época en la que estaban - ¿Quién es la persona?

-Miguel Rivera – dijo Fred aun haciendo muecas con su boca tratando de quitar el adormecimiento de su cara – creo que nació...

-Espera ¿tu tesis es sobre ídolos de México? – pregunto ella entusiasmada – por ahí hubieran empezado – sonrió – Miguel Rivera es uno de los hijos predilectos de este lugar – dijo sonriente – hay un museo dedicado a la familia Rivera y su tumba es las más visitada en todo el año, toda una atracción turística – siguió murmurando buscando en el computador – claro que les ayudare.

-Gracias- dijo Fred animado acercándose a la chica detrás del monitor – ¿puedo ver lo que estás viendo? – y dicen do eso intento mirar al monitos pero Gogo lo sentó nuevamente en la sillas.

-Lo que sea por fans de nuestro orgullo – dijo ella – mi abuela solía contarme de su presentaciones, hizo mucho por este pueblo, es una lástima lo que ocurrió – dijo ella con un suspiro – vi los videos – termino de imprimir unos documentos y se los entrego – era muy apuesto todo un desperdicio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Fred intrigado mientras Gogo seguía leyendo los documentos.

-Fue algo muy lamentable – suspiro la chica – destrozo a su familia tanto que vendieron la finca que según se Miguel compro a sus padres, ellos solo se marcharon – suspiro – ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a pisar el pueblo en años.

-Si pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto insistente más Gogo lo detuvo.

-Fred – llamo mostrándole el papel – aquí – señalo algo en el documento y bueno ellos no sabían hablar español pero definitivamente entendieron esas palabras escritas ahí, sobretodo en el motivo de la muerte.

Eso fue solo el principio, el misterio alrededor de Miguel se hizo más grande y pronto tuvieron que desenterrarlo por completo.

* * *

" _Quizás te comentaron,_

 _Que a solas me miraron,_

 _Llorando tú querer._

 _Y no me da vergüenza,_

 _Que aun con la experiencia_

 _Que la vida me dio."_

* * *

-¿Intervención? – dijo confundido, maldición lo único que faltaba esto era perfecto.

-Has estado muy distraído – dijo Honey, recordando todas las misiones en las que se distrajo con alguien de chaqueta roja.

-Está afectando tu rendimiento escolar – señalo Gogo.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo indignado – no recuerdo que fueras mi madre – respondió altanero – pero despreocúpate Gogo que mis calificaciones están bien – le restó importancia.

-No de acuerdo con Karmi – señalo a chica enojado por su respuesta anterior – y estas usando su sudadera.

-¡Karmi! – dijo acusador mirando a la joven, luego se dio cuenta que efectivamente llevaba la sudadera pero solo se encogió de hombros – no he lavado la ropa – se excusó.

-Yo solo intente ayudar – se defendió – estas retrasándote más de lo usual al entregar tus reportes y prototipos – señalo ella.

-Están dentro de los limites – supero molesto acomodándose el cabello – miren estoy bien ok solo déjenme en paz.

-Les dije que estaba bien – asintió karmi – pero ellos insistieron.

-Karmi – dijo Wasabi – está bien si quieres irte no nos molestaremos – le dio una salida pues la chica no dejaba de mirar su teléfono.

-Bueno si es que tengo que revisar a 6A401 - murmuro acercándose a Hiro – te quiero, me preocupo por ti y por favor no hagas algo estúpido – dio un rápido abrazo todo mecánicamente algo que Hiro recordaba leer en el libro y sin más salió de ahí.

-¿Ella acaba de abrazarte? – dijo Gogo confundida.

-Muestra tus emociones con afecto físico – suspiro Hiro asintiendo para irse a sentar a su silla – capitulo cinco – palmeo un libro en la mesa para empezar a teclear en la computadora – ya pueden irse.

-Estamos hablando enserio aquí amigo – Fred dijo molesto de que no le prestarán atención.

-Escuchen no necesito – dijo girándose en la silla más fue callado por Gogo.

-Silencio ahora que se fue Karmi necesitamos hablar enserio – se cruzó de manos – Wasabi dice que en el último patrullaje te desconectaste por diez minutos – señalo acusadoramente, Hiro lanzo una mirada de traiciona su amigo pero no negó nada – y tu tía que casi no comes.

-Dios no estoy entrando en depresión – dijo agitando los brazos – estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Estas seguro de eso sabemos que eras muy unido con Miguel – dijo Honey acercándose con suavidad y acariciando su cabello – y su partida…

-No me importa – la interrumpió – Miguel se fue qué más da – rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos – solo era el trabajador de mi tía ya contratara otro, la vida sigue – dijo como si realmente no importara, negándolo todo justo como el libro decía que no hiciera – solo estaba algo distraído por mi nuevo invento – mintió – hare unas mejoras al cuerpo de Baymax o mejor aún un robot completamente nuevo – dijo entusiasta para que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿Hiro? – Wasabi murmuro inseguro – no tienes que.

-Está bien – asintió Gogo – es bueno saber que no te afecta porque creo que esto si será interesante – sonrió altanera – Fred – llamó su novio quien asintiendo saco su teléfono – reconoces a este tipo – empujo el teléfono al rostro de Hiro, era el video, el jodido video de Miguel cantando con la niña, dios el conocía a esa niña, era la que tenía en su teléfono.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – pregunto tomando el teléfono en sus manos, Wasabi y Honey también miraban eso confundidos e intrigados.

-Internet y no fue fácil, es muy viejo – dijo Fred.

-¿viejo? – murmuro Wasabi pues Miguel no lucia tan joven, de hecho parecía casi idéntico al de ahora, no tendría ni un año por lo mucho - ¿Qué tan viejo?

-Del 2021 – señalo ella sorprendiendo a los demás, pero Hiro no se sorprendió solo miro el video, si las pruebas anteriores no le decían nada esto lo hacía, Miguel, Miguel Rivera tenía más de doscientos años con vida, bueno era normal fue una parca pero esto era algo nuevo, su pasado, una cosa que nunca hablaron y era realmente intrigante, Gogo noto que Hiro no se sorprendía de hecho parecía más bien curioso e incluso pensó que reconoció a la pequeña niña por lo que continuo.

-Miguel Rivera nació hace más de doscientos años en un pueblo de México llamado Santa Cecilia – dijo entonces extendiendo la mano para que Fred le diera un papel – fuimos y descubrimos esto, su acta de nacimiento y más aún importante – le entrego otro papel a Honey dado que Hiro seguía mirando el video pero escuchando igual – su acta de defunción – Hiro dejo de mirar el video y miro a Honey que sostenía el papel – Miguel Rivera murió el 23 de agosto del 2024 a la edad de 19 años – Hiro arrebato entonces el papel de Honey leyendo el documento, estaba en español si pero Gogo había señalado con marca textos en la copia las fechas importantes, ahí estaba el nombre, la fecha y lo más importante la causa de muerte.

-Sui.. suicido – murmuro apretando la hoja – él se ahorco en el cementerio del lugar – jadeo horrorizado.

-Lo encontraron cinco horas después – dijo Gogo negando con la cabeza – colgando en un árbol cercana a las tumbas de su familia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver este Miguel con nuestro Miguel?– murmuro Honey porque si era extraño pero solo simples teorías locas, nadie podía vivir más de doscientos años.

-Cierto – dijo Hiro aun conmocionado por lo que decía ahí pero asintiendo igualmente – este puede ser su tatarabuelo – se encogió de hombros regresando el acta de defunción – él dijo que la guitarra le pertenecía.

-Esto es lo curioso, el no tuvo hijos y en su árbol familiar no hay más nietos con ese nombre – sonrió Gogo mirando directamente a Hiro como intentado hacerle confesar algo.

-Entonces te equivocaste – respondo notando su juego.

-Miguel Rivera paciente de manicomio #089273 – dijo Gogo entregando otro documento donde la fotografía de Miguel estaba en el archivo – año 2089 – Honey lo tomo sorprendida – diagnóstico esquizofrenia paranoide – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Hiro que parecía no inmutarse – eso paso en Michigan.

-Así que ¿revivió y luego lo encerraron en un manicomio? – pregunto con burla Hiro – vamos Gogo esto es…

-7 de octubre de 2167 la gran masacre en Alemania – saco entonces un viejo diario – dime que vez ahí – señalo a un circulo marcado en rojo donde podía ver a Miguel parado mirando fijamente a las personas que por correr asustadas aparecían borrosas – Hiro tomo el papel y lo miro incrédulo, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Esto ya me está empezando a asustar – murmuro Wasabi mirando la fotografía – estas segura que no es una coincidencia.

-Japón 2 de marzo de 2187 el gran tsunami – dijo ella sacando más fotografías esta vez el paisaje era inundado, olas llenado casa y edificios, y ahí habida un punto en una de esas casa, en la ventana de un edificio alto donde fotos antes había estado cubierto de agua había una persona, las siguientes fotografías mostraban un zoom a esa zona, y la última mostro lo que Hiro temía, era Miguel, parado ahí, mirando hacia el desastre, con su sudadera roja y la estúpida guitarra en su espalda, impasible, tranquilo, solo siendo un espectador de la destrucción.

-Esto no significa nada – murmuro Hiro – fue hace treinta años – negó empujando las fotografías contra Fred – es una locura lo que estás diciendo – se burló.

-Solo veo los hechos – Gogo se cruzó de brazos – demasiadas casualidades ¿no crees?

-Estas escuchándote – dijo incrédulo – que me estás diciendo que Miguel es alguna clase de ser inmortal – se burló – ¿un fantasma? – pregunto enarcando una ceja – una clase de ser oscuro.

-Yo diría más como un shinagmi – murmuro Fred, aquello solo hizo que Hiro se tensara – ya sabes esta en demasiados momentos destructivos – señalo los papeles – tal vez sea bueno que se fuera.

-Está bien chicos esto ya me está asustado – Wasabi hablo entonces- hablamos de Miguel, el no luce exactamente como algo malvado – murmuro a lo que Gogo solo le miro acusadoramente enarcando una ceja.

-El punto es – dijo Hiro volviéndose a dejar caer en su silla – que esto es ridículo – negó con la cabeza – has pasado demasiado tiempo con Fred, porque Miguel es normal, lo vi sangrar al igual que la tía Cass – señalo.

-¿Cuando? – dijo Fred

-Hubo un accidente con la energía – dijo con cuidado – se lastimo el brazo mientras protegía a la tía Cas y baymax lo curo.

-Cierto – dijo Fred aplaudiendo – yo vi ese vendaje – luego pareció desinflarse – entonces ¿no es un ser sobrenatural poderoso? – pregunto a la habitación – que mal – dijo decepcionado.

-Sin que mal – Hiro rodó los ojos y volvió a su computadora – ahora si me disculpan tengo un reporte por hacer.

-Hiro – llamo Gogo tomándole del hombro – solo quiero evitar otro incidente – le recordó haciéndole que se tensara – no podemos confiarnos.

-¡Basta! – Hiro se levantó soltamos de su agarre – él no es Obake – dijo furioso – Miguel jamás… – cayo tragando saliva debido a lo tenso del momento –eso ya no importa– murmuro con la cabeza baja – se fue – suspiro - y no va a volver.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor – respondió Gogo con firmeza y Hiro solo apretó los labios volviendo a sentarse en su silla para ignorarlos.

Sus amigos salieron del cuarto un poco más confundidos, Wasabi murmuraba algo sobre no poder dormir esa noche, Honey aun que estaba algo intrigada no pregunto más, y Fred el lucia realmente desanimado por no encontrar nada realmente, Gogo por su parte lanzo una última mirada a Hiro antes de salir de ahí, había algo raro en Miguel lo sabía y más aun Hiro tenía conocimiento sobre ello por lo que lo iba a descubrir, pronto, muy pronto.

" _A tu amor yo me aferro,_

 _Y aunque ya no te tengo,_

 _No te puedo olvidar."_

* * *

Tadashi despertó con el sonido del gallo, no era como si necesitara dormir, estaba muerto como todos, pero al igual que en el mundo el día y la noche estaba presente y al igual que en sus vidas, los muertos gustaban de rutinas, así que solían acostarse en sus camas, cerrar los ojos y perderse por unas horas, algunos se mantenían despiertos siguiendo como si nada pero el a veces solo se acostaba y dejaba de pensar, solo quería dejar de estar preocupado por eso.

Los Rivera habían sido muy amables con él, al principio había tenido que compartir habitación con el primo Abel pero después de un día este le cedió el cuarto por completo alegando que eso le daría más privacidad, al principio pensó que sería incómodo y lo fue, la familia parecía a demasiado ruidosa, agitada algo que no estaba acostumbrado y se sintió abrumado de tantas formas, la confianza con la que fue llamado, las largas horas de platica e incluso ofrecieron a enseñarle hacerle zapatos, solo para que tuviera algo que hacer, solo para que saliera de la habitación.

Lo agradeció enserio pero Tadashi no quería sentirse bien, no quería ser incluido y sobre todo no quería estar en paz, porque el casi mata a su hermano y su tía, porque el merecía estar en el infierno mismo o al menos seguir en ese purgatorio eterno, mas su propio egoísmo le llevo aceptar la propuesta, porque quería ver a Hiro, no fue hasta después que aprendió que incluso estando en la tierra de los muertos latina no podría salir de ahí, Héctor le explico que si no estabas en el sistema y ponían tu foto en el altar no habría forma de cruzar, él lo interno muchos años sin éxito, al principio Tadashi enfureció, maldijo por lo bajo Miguel y su estúpido engaño, entonces lo recordó, el rostro de su hermano Hiro, la ilusión de saber que él estaría a salvo y podría visitarle y entendió por qué Miguel mintió, por la misma razón que él lo hacía, por Hiro.

Por lo menos ya se había acostumbrado a esa familia tan peculiar, no era tan malo despertar con los llantos de un pequeño bebé y pasar el rato con la familia quien trataba de incluirlo en todo, a veces se sentía querido, desbordante de atención, su familia nunca fue muy grande, incluso cuando sus padres vivían siempre fue pequeña y algo fría, distante, la tía Cass era la más cálida de ellos pero comparado con esta familia no era nada, la gran familia numerosa siempre tenía algo que contar, escuchar las historias inquietantes sobre guerras, sobre jinetes a caballo, sobre la revolución, sobre miles de datos históricos sirvió para menguar su aburrimiento, nunca tenía un minuto tranquilo y eso que solo era la mitad de la familia la otra mitad estaba en otra casa y no se hablaban por una hacienda, Socorro quien era la hermana menor de Miguel había murmurado algo sobre que sus hijos mal agradecidos vendieron sus tierras y huyeron como Santa Ana, no lo entendió y no quiso preguntar, entonces María apareció chillando sobre Miguel sin aparecer y él fue presentado.

Ni siquiera Hiro tuvo esa energía de niño, la chica jadeo emocionada cayendo sobre el preguntando miles de cosas sobre Hiro, ella sabía de Hiro y para su sorpresa la familia entera también estaba curioso sobre ello, resulta que María al no ser familiar de sangre podría ver a Miguel todas las veces que el fuera a visitarla, por lo que no era de extrañar que eran muy amigos y a veces enviaba mensajes con su ayuda por lo que sabía de Hiro Hamada, a quien solo había visto en foto y se lamentaba perder su visita, Tadashi negó con la cabeza y tras otra pregunta más empezó a reír, acaricio la cabeza de la niña y por un segundo, cuando esa pequeña de dientes chuecos le sonrió de vuelta recordó a su pequeño hermano, al chico que por su buen corazón abandono a los 14.

Conto entonces la increíble historia donde Hiro elaboró un plan para secuestrar a la hada de los dientes y termino enfermo por que durmió toda una noche debajo de su cama al acecho, cuando la historia termino María aplaudió emocionada diciendo que ella lo intento también y termino con un diente menos aparte el que se había caído, Dante llego entonces ladrando como intentado decir algo, para luego verlo olfatearlo curioso ladeando la cabeza, finalmente estornudo y se fue a tirar en una esquina a tal vez dormir.

Si estar con la familia Rivera era extraño, confuso, ruidoso y sobretodo abrumador pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, cálido, Tadashi podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-¿Cómo me veo Tashi? – dijo la pequeña María tras dejarse trenzar por el joven quien le había advertido que no sabía nada de peinar pero la niña insistió tanto que lo había hecho, el solo suspiro mirando lo chuecas y horrendas que eran las trenzas y negó.

-Lo siento María – dijo cabizbajo – te dije que no se hacerlo.

-Pues quítate los guantes – rodo los ojos ella – por eso no puedes – y diciendo esto se acercó pero Tadashi alejo las manos – vamos no hay nadie aquí – él se dejó entonces y la niña los quito con cuidado poniéndolos en su regazo mientras se sentaba otra vez en el suelo frente al joven para que volviera a intentarlo, apenas había terminado una trenza cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

-¡Estamos en casa! – grito el primo Abel a todo pulmón.

-O sea Abel – dijo su hermana empujándolo – obvio llegamos wey no tienes por qué gritarlo – rodo los ojos exasperada, Abel solo rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para ayudar a la demás familia a entrar.

-¡Tadashi! – grito Héctor – ¿dónde se metió el chino ese? – pregunto con las manos en las caderas – ven a ver esto mijo – llamo a lo que pronto una niña llegó corriendo, María luciendo unas trenzas mucho menos chuecas pero no tan perfectas - ¿y a ti que te paso mija?

-Tashi lo hizo para mí – sonrió emocionada – ¿están lindas no? – pregunto contenta, todos los presentes solo miraron el horror en su cabeza pero asintieron suavemente.

-No pues ¿que no los chinos son buenos en todo? – pregunto papá julio recibiendo un codazo de su esposa – yo nada más digo.

-Le dije que no sabía hacerlo – Tadashi entro entonces avergonzado poniéndose los guantes – y de hecho soy mitad japonés – corrigió por enésima vez pero bueno parcia que no iban a dejar de decirle así.

-No les hagas caso mijo – dijo Héctor acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por os hombros – ahora recordé que tú eres bueno para eso de la tecnología ¿no? – mencionó – tienes ese robot raro.

-De hecho ese lo hizo Hiro – sonrió inocente por los que Héctor aprecio deprimido – pero si era estudiante de robótica en la universidad de San fransokyo – asintió feliz de verlo animado.

-Te dije que el chinito este era un matado – bromeo el primo – hasta universitario nos salió.

-No le hagas caso Tadashi – rodo los ojos Rosa empujándole – Abel solo está molesto por que él no fue universitario como nosotros, es un pobre ignorante inculto.

-Te haces pendeja – la empujo el – nada más fuiste a hacer bulto y fumar, andar de loca – reprendió su hermano.

-Fui asesinada imbécil – le gruño ella furiosa – drogada, violada y asesinada, como me vista ni lo que haga incito a que me hicieran eso - Tadashi la miro sorprendió – y luego los medios justificaron mi asesinato como si fuera mi culpa, mía por salir de fiesta, mía por vestirme como se dio mi regalada gana, mía por vivir mi vida – y ahora si estaba muy enojada, a veces olvidaba que estas personas vivían en un país muy diferente al suyo, que aún mas vivieron en una de las épocas más violentas de todas, no es que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas en su mundo pero definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado ahora.

-Está bien – dijo la hermana de Miguel, quien era la prima de ella – lo sabemos no fue tu culpa – trato de calmarla – porque no te calmas un poco – y diciendo eso la alejo.

-Lo siento – dijo su hermana siguiéndola pero ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada, Tadashi solo se quedó ahí, mirando a la joven calaca, aquella que parecía estar a punto de llorar, siempre se preguntó por qué era la que lucía más joven de todos, porque para ser mayor que socorro sus cabellos eran aun negros y lacios, porque estaba tan resentida con el mundo y sin embargo en casa, ahí junto a ellos parecía bajar la guardia, porque incluso ahora, después de muerta ella no salía de casa sola, era tonto pero parecía que su miedo le había seguido a la otra vida.

-Bueno mijo – Héctor llamo su atención – ya que sabes mucho de cables y esas cosas nos ayudarías a conectar esa cosa – señalo entonces una pila de cajas.

-Exactamente ¿qué es esto? – pregunto curioso.

-Pues veras – Héctor trato de lucir profesional – es una televisión y una captor.

-Laptop papá Héctor – dijo María negando con la cabeza – Miguel la trajo hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué esta desconectada? – frunció su nariz.

-El inútil aquí la desconecto para llevarse la laptop con sus amigotes – dijo Mamá Imelda – la rompió y ahora que finalmente tiene un reemplazo no sabe cómo conectarla.

-¿Pues cómo quieres que sepa? – dijo indignado – esta madre no se inventaba cuando crecí, son puros cables raros.

-¿Cómo la usaban antes? – pregunto Tadashi mirando aquello, era una televisión muy antigua para él, pero parecía algo moderno para los Rivera.

-Miguel la conecto cuando la trajo pero estábamos esperando decirle este pasado día de muertos pero – murmuro bajito – la deje caer y tarda años reparar algo en la tierra de los muertos - agito las manos – no muchos saben arreglar esta madre – Tadashi solo asintió y empezó a ver como conectar dichas cosas, todos lo miraron curiosos mientras trabajaba, notando que conectó cada cosa incluso la vieja consola que también Miguel había llevado.

-Esta listo – dijo ansioso – tienen un PlayStation 2 así que también lo conecte – levanto un control remoto – aquí esta opción – desplego un menú en la pantalla tras encenderla mientras todos jadeaban asombrados – es el play, el dvd, la computadora.

-Eres un genio – dijo Héctor abrazándole – mijo sabía que debíamos conservarte por algo.

-Pido el primer turno – Grito María saltando.

-A un lado enana – Abel había regresado – primero la familia – y diciendo eso trato de arrebatarle el control remoto a Tadashi pero este lo levantó en lo alto para luego dárselo a María - ¡oye!

-Basta niños – gruño Mamá Imelda – no se ni para que traen esas cosas raras – y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta.

-Quiero jugar Mario kart – dijo emocionada.

-Eso es en la Wii – murmuro de mal humor el primo – lástima que no está conectado – continuo con sarcasmo.

-Puedo conectarla – dijo Tadashi.

-Así se habla mijo – Héctor agito sus cabellos revolviéndolos – Abel ve a traerla – el hombre se alejó pisoteando con fuerza mientras murmura algo molesto y Tadashi solo sonrió, definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando eso.

Afuera de la casa la calle quedo desierta por algún motivo, una mujer camino entonces, con sombrero de ala ancha adornado con flores rojas y un hermoso vestido negro caminaba solitaria, se detuvo entonces junto a la ventana de aquella peculiar casa donde una familia feliz pasaba el resto de su eternidad, ella levanto al vista y miro por esta, al joven que era alabado por los presentes, vio su rostro pálido, la pintura sobre él y sonrió divertida, Miguel estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía esconder un alma en sus dominios, ella regreso su vista al camino y siguió andando, lo dejaría estar, Tadashi Hamada podría permanecer en este mundo, por ahora.

" _A tu amor yo me aferro,_

 _Y aunque ya no te tengo,_

 _No te puedo olvidar."_

* * *

Hiro abrió los ojos al sentir algo caer en su nariz, un pétalo, un hermoso pétalo rosa de sakura, confundido lo tomo sentándose solo para sentir el suelo tambalearse, alzo la mirada entonces y noto que no estaba en el suelo si no en una barcaza de madera, como esas góndolas de Italia, confundido miro adelante, su pequeña embarcación se movía sola, navegando entra las tranquilas aguas de un río cubierto de pétalos rosas, arriba de él los rayos del sol se filtraban entre el follaje de estos mismo árboles, el viento soplo entonces haciéndoles bailar y pronto en sonido de una música le llamo la atención, miro entonces detrás de él, ahí entre cojines cómodos estaba Miguel recostado con su guitarra blanca entonando suaves melodías, él le miro entonces y sonriente le guiño un ojo para seguir cantando.

" _¿De qué manera te olvido?_

 _¿De qué manera yo entierro?_

 _Este cariño maldito,_

 _Que a diario atormenta a mi corazón"_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Pregunto Hiro levantándose con cuidado y acercándose a Miguel.

-Nada que tú no quieras - respondió el chico sin dejar de mirarle sonriente, pero definitivamente ya no siguió cantando, algo extraño pues Hiro no sabía de música Mexicana.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto entonces notando que el río parecía interminable y no había más que arboles florecientes por todos lados- ¡Miguel! - llamo al joven pero cuando lo volteo a ver el tipo ya estaba sin camisa y una sábana negra cubría su cintura- ¿qué carajo? – dijo confundido - ¿Que le paso a tu ropa?- todo esto era muy pero muy raro, si era un buena vista pero definitivamente algo no era normal

-¿Qué le paso a la tuya?- preguntó en su lugar, Hiro se miró entonces y noto que están usando el jodido vestido rojo de la vez en la que Tadashi intento matar a Miguel, el jadeo cada vez más confundido jalándose el cabello solo para notar que tenía flores, si el tocado incluso de flores estaba en su cabeza, el de inmediato se lo quito lanzándolo con fuerza horrorizado, Miguel solo rio ante eso, negando con la cabeza y empezó a reír suavemente.

-Cállate, deja de burlarte de mí- le grito señalándole con el dedo- esto debe ser tu culpa- acuso.

-Este no es mi sueño - respondió Miguel - es tuyo y parece que me extrañas y quieres verme desnudo - se burló recordándole que debajo de esa guitarra posiblemente no tenía nada puesto, incluso la sabana había desaparecido.

-¡No!- dijo sonrojado - yo no pienso en ti desnudo y mucho menos en mí con vestido- agito la falda intentando sacársela pero no podía- no soy travesti.

-Tal vez no- negó Miguel con la cabeza - tal vez solo quieres regresar a ese momento – explico sus dedos aun jugando con las cuerdas dando pequeños acordes al azar.

-¿Por qué querría es vergonzoso? - intentaba una sacarse la ropa.

-Por qué ese fue la última vez que tú y Miguel se llevaron bien – respondió el chico acostado entre cojines, Hiro dejo de pelear con su ropa entonces, levanto la mirada sorprendido por la declaración.

-Eso no es verdad - murmuro no muy convencido.

-Tadashi intentó matarme – Miguel dijo entonces haciendo sonar un horrible ruido en las cuerdas al dejar caer su mano rasgándolas.

-No fue su intención – defendió a su hermano.

-Te salve la vida – se levantó de entre los cojines, la guitarra aún le cubría pero Miguel mantenía la vista baja por lo que Hiro no podía ver sus ojos.

-Lo mandaste al purgatorio – acuso molesto.

-Arriesgue todo por ti – murmuro Miguel apretando los dientes, rasgando nuevamente la guitarra, sin darse cuenta el rio enrojeció.

-Fuiste idiotamente impulsivo – grito apretando los puños a sus costados.

-Me declare – insistió Miguel, el viento dejo de soplar entonces y los árboles frondosos se secaron en un instante.

-Estabas ebrio – volvió a acusar notando que Miguel estaba completamente encorvado contra su guitarra rasgando las cuerdas erráticamente.

-Lleve serenata hasta tu puerta - gruño Miguel rasgando la guitarra con tanta fuerza que las cuerdas se rompieron.

-Me abandonaste - jadeo cubriendo su boca ante tal declaración - Me dejaste sin siquiera una explicación – le recordó, Miguel frente a él lanzo la guitarra entonces y el retrocedió instintivamente, porque nuevamente estaba vestido, su sudadera roja llena de agujeros de bala y sangre, camino hasta el empujándole contra el suelo, el frio suelo, todo el ambiente había cambiado, todo cubierto por la oscuridad, por la nada.

-Solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo – gruño Miguel mirándole con los ojos completamente negros y enormes dientes en su boca asustándole – solo has estado jugando conmigo – gruño con voz ronca y furiosa – solo perdiendo mi tiempo – Hiro jadeo asustado sus hombros presionando con fuerza contra el piso le lastimaron por lo que levanto sus manos, aquellas cubiertas por su armadura, y sin más disparo, ondas electromagnéticas que mandaron a volar a Miguel lejos.

Se levantó del suelo mirándose sin rastro alguno del vestido, ahora usaba su armadura, vio a Miguel tirado a unos metros y totalmente preocupado corrió a verle, pero un brazo le detuvo, Tadashi apareció entonces ignorándole, solo sosteniéndole y mirando fijamente el cuerpo tirado de Miguel.

-Tadashi basta – dijo el al darse cuenta que no lo dejaba ir a atenderlo – está herido necesito- sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Miguel comenzó a moverse, solo que eso que se levantó ya no era Miguel una sombra negra comenzó a cubrirlo, largas y afiladas extremidades con garras apretaron el suelo para levantarse, y su rostro un agujero negro de ojos rojos lo componían junto a una sonrisa, dientes blancos sobresalían, hambrientos.

-Te dije que estaba vacío – murmuro Tadashi señalando en su pecho, donde Miguel o la criatura que antes era Miguel tenía un agujero como una pieza faltante, la criatura chillo entonces, un grito ensordecedor y corrió hasta ellos atrapando a Tadashi entre sus garras y devorándolo.

-¡Tadashi! – grito Hiro dolido levantando sus manos para volver atacar.

-¡Intento separarnos! – grito la bestia esquivando el ataque de Hiro.

-¡No! – grito Hiro molesto – ¡tú lo hiciste, tú me dejaste, huiste! – acuso lanzado más y más ataques, más la bestia fue mucho más rápida y lo tomo de cuello apretándole con fuerza para detenerlo – Mi.. ¡Miguel! – jadeo Hiro con lágrimas en los ojos casi al borde de la muerte.

-No – jadeo la criatura con sus enormes dientes, el aliento muy cercano a su rostro – Hiro – volvió a llamar al chico que solo jadeo de dolor – estoy protegiéndote – hablo con voz rasposa confundiéndole – de mi – Hiro levanto su mano entonces la que quedaba libre pues la otra intentaba aferrarse a la de Miguel y levantándola frente al rostro de la criatura negó con la cabeza.

-No necesito que me protejas – jadeo entrecortadamente, para luego disparar, la bestia lo soltó entonces, con un chillido Miguel le dejo caer agonizando de dolor, Hiro cayó al suelo tosiendo luchando por recuperar el aire sobándose la garganta – yo… yo puedo cuidarme solo – declaro levantándose estoico mirando a la criatura aquella sombra que poco a poco tomaba forma de Miguel otra vez.

-No – negó esta con voz tranquila – no puedes – y diciendo esto se desvaneció en el aire, la escena cambio entonces, la oscuridad del lugar se ilumino con luces neón, coloridas luces que reconoció como cartelones de propaganda y las luces de la cuidad nocturna que protegía, el viento soplo entonces, pólvora, concreto y sangre junto a rastros de electricidad había en el aire.

Hiro miro a su alrededor, el edifico en ruinas sobre el que se encontraban, escucho gritos y vio a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, sangrantes sus ojos sin vida alguna, sobre ellos estaba Miguel, su sudadera roja había sido cambiada, una túnica negra, en sus manos una guadaña, blanca reluciente brillaba con el reflejo de las luces, el camino un par de pasos haciendo girar su arma entre sus manos lo atrapo contra una firme pared y el filo de su guadaña.

-¿Miguel? – pregunto dudoso, a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban fríos, sin vida, sin emoción alguna, solo ahí mirándole fijamente – por favor no – dijo entre sollozos, el dolor de ver a sus amigos muertos se sentía tan real, tan vivido que olvido que esto era un jodido sueño, Miguel no hablo pero su mirada plana y fría, sin emoción alguna le estremeció de miedo – por favor – dijo cerrando los ojos - vuelve - murmuro Hiro listo para morir – te necesito - más nada sucedió, el frio filo de su garganta se alejó y al abrir los ojos vio a Miguel mirarlo confundido, vio una pisca de emoción cruzar entre sus ojos haciéndole dudar, el bajo el arma para empezar a desaparecer en pétalos amarillos, y el viento soplo llevándose todos los pétalos todo el escenario, a su amigos muertos y el edificio, todo dejándole en la nada.

La oscuridad lo envolvió entonces, escucho el agua correr, abrió los ojos para notar que estaba en un muelle y un rio frete a él, a lo lejos una pequeña góndola se acercó, de ella venia un música, se miró entonces y ropas normales le vestían, no había traje, no había vestido solo el, solo Hiro Hamada, la barcaza se detuvo entonces frente a él y ahí entre cojines esponjosos estaba Miguel nuevamente, tranquilamente tocando suaves acordes en su guitarra y completamente vestido en su sudadera roja.

-Ven aquí Hiro - llamo el quitando la guitarra en una invitación para un abrazo, Hiro lo miro dio un paso entonces para subir a la góndola cuando se detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Miguel - ¿no quieres estar conmigo? – dijo este palmeando sus piernas - ¿no me amas?

-Si – respondió Hiro – pero tú no lo haces – Miguel sonrió entonces, soltando una suave risa por sus palabras – tú no eres el.

-No – asintió con la cabeza – no lo soy – suspiro levantando uno de los petaos rosas que seguían cayendo – pero soy todo lo que tienes ahora – le recordó, Hiro apretó sus labios, sus manos a un costado también lo hicieron, todo para evitar llorar, y finalmente cedió camino ese par de pasos dejándose caer contra Miguel, el Miguel falso de sus sueños quién le abrazo con fuerza.

-Te extraño – susurro entre el pecho de Miguel sintiendo como la góndola volvía a navegar.

-Te extraño también – murmuro el Miguel de sus sueños besando su frente con suavidad, Hiro levanto la vista entonces, mirando al chico que sonreía casi idéntico al real y lo beso, presiono sus labios contra los de un sueño porque sabía que no iba a rechazarlo, y no lo hizo, ese Miguel le beso de vuelta, tan suave, tan dulce, tan frio y vacío.

Era tan patético que debía recurrir a un sueño para tener un beso de Miguel, cuando despertó lágrimas secas estaban contra sus mejillas y el vacío de su corazón dolía.

La Muerte suspiro mirando al chico durmiente de la habitación, tan tranquilo, la causa de que Miguel estuviera tan molesto con ella, que no quisiera hablarle y se quejara tanto de ser enviado lejos, ella levanto una mano lista para reclamar su alma, no estaba previsto, pero era la muerte y si alguien podía tomar una vida sin consecuencias era ella, así que lo haría tomaría el alma de Hiro y la enviaría al más allá con su hermano, haría lo posible para mantener a Miguel enfocado, el chico se removió entonces en su sueño, quizás una pesadilla y justo antes de que pudiera tocarle un nombre escapo de sus labios "Miguel" susurro el chico junto lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, ella se detuvo entonces.

Si mataba a Hiro ahora Miguel realmente se molestaría, así que retiro su mano, suspirando miro al chico sufrir por estupidez y desapareció.

Aun no era el momento.

" _¿De qué manera te olvido?_

 _Si te miro en cualquier gente_

 _Y tú no quieres ni verme,_

 _Porque te conviene callar nuestro amor."_

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Karmi? – pregunto Hiro al mirar entrar a la chica a la cafetería aquel sábado, no recordaba tener ningún proyecto juntos así que aun que ellos eran amigos realmente no pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela, no si no estaban los demás.

-¿Qué tal fue la intervención? – pregunto en su lugar alistando su mochila en el hombro.

-Increíble – dijo con sarcasmo, suspiro entonces mirando a la chica que parecía muy extraña, paso una mano por sus cabellos peinándolos y dijo – ¿quieres pasar el rato, salir o algo? – ofreció a la chica que parecía muy nerviosa, una mueca de alivio sustituyo su rostro y ella asintió.

-Qué bueno que lo pediste tu – soltó un suspiro de alivio – estuve pensando sobre la intervención – hizo una mueca – y tras una larga investigación al parecer si te rompen el corazón como tu amiga debo ayudarte a superarlo- Hiro enarco una ceja ante eso – el tratamiento usual es chocolate, helado y películas románticas para hacernos llorar.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película y comer helado? – pregunto confuso.

-Claro que no – rodo los ojos – no quiero que confundan eso como una cita – hizo una mueca que casi ofendió a Hiro, casi si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ella – traje películas y helado.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto muy confuso, esto de la amistad cada día le resultaba más frustrante.

-Solo muévete - lo empujo para comenzar a subir por la escaleras, la tía Cass la miro pero no dijo nada en su lugar miro a su sobrino y este solo se encogió de hombros para seguir a la chica - más te vale que tu habitación este ordenada o juro que me voy – grito.

-Bien Jesús eres muy quisquillosa – murmuro Hiro haciendo que la chica se voleara a mirarlo enojada.

-Cállate y camina – lo jalo por las escaleras, la tía Cass solo los miro y suspiro al darse cuenta que Hiro so amado sobrino había escapado a sus deberes como ayudante esa tarde, bueno aun tenia a baymax – tengo el top ten de las películas más melosas y románticas del ultimo milenio.

Unas tres horas más tarde la mujer camino hasta la habitación de Hiro para un chequeo, no es que estuviera preocupada, si tenía a dos adolescentes mirando películas románticas solos en la habitación de Hiro pero bueno no es como si estuvieran besándose o algo así, recordó entonces sus momentos de juventud y tomando una bandeja que seguramente era para un cliente subió las escaleras corriendo, suspiro de alivio al ver la puerta abierta, lo que vio al llegar no era lo que esperaba, en lugar de encontrar a dos adolescentes, saludables llenos de azúcar ante tanto helado y horas de romanticismo en películas estaban su sobrino y Karmi peleando, realmente peleando.

-Te digo que no cabían Karmin – dijo Hiro, frente a estaba desglosada una pantalla táctil donde había un diseño y medidas de lo que parecía un rectángulo irregular además de modelos de dos figuras humanas y mires de formas en las que ambas figuras cabrían en el rectángulo así como formulas, la televisión parecía que la película había acabado hace tiempo, ni siquiera había créditos.

-Estás loco Hiro – dijo la joven acercándose a la pantalla y señalando lo obvio – ambos podrían haber estado jugando cartas perfectamente en esa tabla – movió entonces uno de los modelos en la pantalla y continuo explicando – las dimensiones para que ambos sobrevivieran eran perfectas – apunto.

-El peso Karmi – le recordó – su peso combinado hubiera hundido la tabla- recordó cruzándose de brazos.

-No si usaba los chalecos para mantenerlo a flote – dijo triunfante.

-A ver tendría que nadar por debajo de esa cosa, atar los chalecos de forma que no se caigan todo esto te llevará entre cinco y diez minutos, de modo que, cuando salga del agua que está a menos dos grados, ya estaría muerto – respondió realmente concentrado en su punto – y eso sin contar con la hipotermia que posiblemente ya estaba sufriendo.

-Claro como tu solución es mejor – respondió de mala gana ella.

-Claro que es mejor, si ella se hubiera ido en un bote salvavidas – le recordó moviendo la pantalla táctil, las tablas y cuerpos desaparecieron y en su lugar estaba un barco con un bote salvavidas, la tía Cass estaba un poco sorprendida de que como luchaban por eso - Jack hubiera encontrado la puerta y ambos se hubieran salvado, ¡ambos! – levanto las manos con dramatismo

-Ella no pudo dejarlo, porque lo amaba – señalo Karmi.

-Fue un error estúpido – Dijo Hiro frunciendo la nariz - el sentimiento, ambos estarían vivos, en lugar de ella robándole el nombre y el dichoso collar – ok la tía Cass empezaba a preguntarse de que rayos estaban hablando.

-No entiendes el punto de esto, con la épica historia de amor – arremetió la chica frustrada, dios y ella era la estreñida emocionalmente.

-Estas igual de molesta que yo porque Jack se murió.

-¡Es que Jack cabía en la bendita tabla! – grito pisando el suelo.

-Ejem – finalmente la mujer decidió interrumpir - ¿chicos todo bien? – pregunto dudosa hacendó que los adolescentes la miraran entonces levanto la bandeja en su mano – les traje nachos.

-Gracias tía Cass – suspiro Hiro saltando el tiradero de botes vacíos de helados y acercándose a ella para tomar el plato de nacho.

-Hola señora Hamada – saludo Karmi un poco avergonzada por la escena de hace un momento.

-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto como no queriendo la cosa, ya que se suponía verían películas.

-Discutiendo las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un hundimiento en medio del atlántico durante el invierno – respondió Karmi pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Hiro dejo la bandeja en una mesa frustrada.

-La puerta se hubiera hundido – insistió el tomando un nacho con los dedos para morderlo.

-¡Que no! – grito Karmi – sus cuerpos podían acomodarse – dijo ella Hiro noto entonces a Baymax detrás de su tía y corrió a meterlo a la habitación.

-Baymax - llamó a su joven amigo – ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que Rose y Jack hubieran cabido en esa tabla durante el titanic? – el robot guardo silesio un minuto mientras hacia su búsqueda en la red e incluso su tía parecía ansiosa por la respuesta.

-El director de la película Titánica, James Cameron, resolvió ese dilema, "Si lees la página 147 del guion, ahí ponen: 'Jack se tira de la tabla y le cede a ella su lugar para que así pueda sobrevivir'. Es tan sencillo como eso, por muchos análisis que hagas" – dijo mecánicamente citando al director tras investigarlo en internet.

-Aja, ahí tienes – dijo victorioso Hiro mientras la chica hacia un puchero.

-Joder, el director no sabe nada de física – respondió ella aun altanera.

-No, tú no sabes nada de física – dijo victorioso sentándose en el suelo jalándose los nachos, a lo que la chica se sentó también mientras Hiro volvía a poner otra película.

-Ok – dijo su tía ya que todo estaba perfectamente bien – los dejare solos diviértanse - pero los chicos ya no le escuchaban en su lugar siguieron discutiendo sobre su próxima elección de película.

Cassidy bajo nuevamente al café, obligo a Baymax a ayudarle y se sintió más tranquila, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por un par de adolecentes siendo, bueno adolecentes, no saber si estaba agradecida o preocupada, decidió que agradecida, un problema menos en su trabajo de paternidad, en su lugar atendió a sus clientes y cuando volvió a subir más noche preparada para una nueva discusión ella encontró otra cosa que realmente volvió a sorprenderla, porque si los dos adolecente venían películas pero ambos lloraban como magdalenas abrazando una almohada Hiro y Karmi con un pañuelo.

-¿Chicos están bien? – pregunto ella confundida mirando la pantalla donde los créditos y una suave canción se escuchaba.

-Si – dijo Karmi hipando – dios no él le conto su vida, todo el tiempo era su vida – dijo entre sollozos bajitos.

-Esta película es la peor de todas – dijo su sobrino sus ojos estaban rojos y se notaba que intentaba no llorar - tan tonta, tan irreal, tan – hizo un pausa cubriéndose con la almohada – duele – luego empujo a Karmi - esta es tu maldita culpa – volvió a cubrirse con la almohada y dejarse caer hacia atrás mientras la chica limpiaba sus lágrimas asintiendo.

-Tú la escogiste yo quería ver "Brokeback Mountain" – le recordó ella.

-No voy a ver vaqueros Gays – murmuro desde su almohada bajito – te odio – intento empujarla pero desde su lugar era imposible.

-Ok – dijo la mujer muy confundida - ¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche querida? – preguntó entonces cortes mentiras la chin limpiaba sus lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza - ¿quieres que te lleve a casa entonces? – volvió a ofrecer educadamente.

-Mi padre estará aquí en una hora – dijo ella empujando a Hiro que seguía dándole de mansos a su costado en un intento de empujarla – gracias.

La mujer asintió y volvió a bajar, una hora después exactamente el padre de Karmi bajo y llamo a la chica, ella bajo junto a Hiro, ambos tenían los ojos aun un poco rojos, al igual que su nariz, la padre de Karmi solo enarco una ceja ante esto y ella abrazo a Hiro antes de irse, esta vez fue un abrazo mucho menos incomodo que los demás, e incluso Hiro lo devolvió con el mismo afecto, reamente fue divertido, llorar mientras miraban películas tontas y cursis, ellos no hablaron mucho más que para discutir argumentos ilógicos en ellas o teorías tontas y sin embargo se sintió mucho mejor ahora que antes.

Karmi tenía razón, o al menos sus fuentes, ver películas románticas mientras comes helado o nachos con una amiga realmente te hace olvidar un poco el dolor, desde hace un mes esa fue la primera noche que no soñó con Miguel, de hecho estaba en un barco a punto de hundirse a mitad del atlántico, Karmi estaba con él.

" _¿De qué manera te olvido?_

 _¿De qué manera yo entierro?_

 _Este cariño maldito,_

 _Que a diario atormenta a mi corazón"_

* * *

El tiempo pasó, las películas románticas se convirtieron en comedias y estas en documentales, Hiro continúo su vida, empujo sus sentimientos, todo su dolor y fingió normalidad, sus notas subieron, sus patrullas se hicieron más eficientes, el mundo siguió girando, la vida continúo.

Tres meses después como una olla a presión todo volvió a explotarle en la cara, literalmente.

La explosión fue una sorpresa, se suponía que habían detenido el mecanismo y sin embargo había una bomba secundaria, todo se oscureció entonces, el humo llenándolo todo y al minuto siguiente Hiro sintió su espalda chocar contra una pared impactándolo con fuerza, vio como una barra de metal se incrustaba en la armadura de Baymax como un proyectil atravesándole, grito tal vez no está muy seguro dado que su garganta ardía, las llamas eran enormes levantándose en la noche debió poner alas a su traje, sintió nuevamente el peso contra su pecho, el traje podría protegerlo pero hasta este tenía un límite, la presión en su pecho se hacía demasiada, su visión se nublo y jura que antes de desmayarse un familiar aroma dulzón lo lleno.

Despertó agitado en un colchón viejo y polvoriento, al sentarse supo que había sido una muy mala idea cuando sus músculos dolieron, quito la vieja sabana que lo cubría solo para notar que no tenía camisa, además alguien lo había parchado, dos en su espalda y uno en su estómago, eran parches térmicos para dolores musculares por lo que no debía tener nada roto, tardíamente se dio cuenta que no tenía su traje ni casco por lo que busco su brazalete.

Respiro con alivió al encontrarla aun en su muñeca, lo cual odio pues su espalda volvió a doler, se sentó con cuidado entonces observando a su alrededor la habitación era un desastre, los pocos muebles del lugar era viejos y al notar por el colchón lo demás no debía ser diferente, había una estufa vieja con un montón de traste de comida vacío y lo que aprecia ser una cacerola con medio trapo de fuera, se preguntó si haya tenido antes de los parches compresas calientes encima.

Había una pequeña puerta y Hiro no sabía si era un armario o tal vez el baño, dado la habitación tan pequeña opto por el baño, la cama estaba directamente frente a la pequeña sala que solo tenía un sillón con machas sospechosas y una vieja televisión todo tecnología obsoleta, sin fotos el lugar lucia sin personalidad, solitario y deprimente, le dio un escalofrió de solo pensar quien viviría así.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Hiro salto de la cama reprimiendo un quejido de inmediato activo su traje más este solo hizo un ruido y nada paso, maldiciéndose busco algo con que defenderse solo cuando encontró un estuche familiar donde una guitarra descansaba empezó a sospechar donde estaba.

Mierda pensó entonces ante la realización.

-Buenos días chinito – y la voz la conocía era la dueña de esa guitarra, Hiro giro lentamente enfrentándose a quien lo había ayudado solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Miguel – sabía que algo raro pasaba contigo, superhéroe.

Recontra mierda, había sido descubierto.

O si y Miguel al parecer había regresado.

" _¿De qué manera te olvido?_

 _Si te miro en cualquier gente_

 _Y tú no quieres ni verme,_

 _Porque te conviene callar nuestro amor."_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Fred y Gogo en México investigando sobre el pasado de Miguel, esto se puso bueno.**

 **Tadashi en una familia numerosa eso debe ser muy abrumador.**

 **Antonio López de Santa Anna fue un presidente de México un dictador que "vendió" la mitad del territorio mexicano, hago este chiste por qué es lo que mi madre dice de un tío que vendió parte de la casa de sus padres y "huyo" a los estados unidos.**

 **Nada como culpar a una víctima de su propia muerte, violación o cualquier crimen que le haya pasado, solía decir que solo en México pero es algo que pasa en todas partes.**

 **Nada como ver películas de amor con tu mejor amiga y comer helado, para luego ponerse a pelear sobre si cabía o no en la jodida tabla…. Él pudo salvarse rose todo fue tu maldita culpa! Mi opinión es que si ella se hubiera subido al bote Jack encontraría la forma de salvarse solo, SOLO! Y después se hubieran reunido pero la vieja es tan pendeja que por su culpa se murió Jack.**

 **De donde saque la información de director diciendo lo de la tabla** **.co/entretenimiento/jack-cabia-en-la-tabla-de-rose-el-director-de-titanic-resolvio-la-inquietud-324726**

 **Por un demonio lo que faltaba que la muerte descubriera a Tadashi, ya valió chettos.**

 **Miguel regreso al fin kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como cuatro meses después, tu muy mal Miguelin.**

 **Por otro lado me hicieron dos dibujos… dos dibujos de mi fic, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasasado en la vida TT-TT estoy llorando de felicidad.**

 **Primero tenemos a Sara garza, el libro dios, como hablar de tus emociones jajaaja.**

 **Y segundo pero no menos importante a TatsuZam cuyo dibujo decora el capítulo.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	13. Capítulo 13: Abrázame muy fuerte

**Capítulo 13:** **Abrázame muy fuerte.**

Aquella chica suspiro al ver pasar al robot tan llamativo con su usual pasajero, desde que le impusieron cuidar de ese lugar aquellos que se llamaban grandes héroes no paraban de mandar sus alertas a todo lo que daba, nada más lo veía pasar sabía que debía seguirlo, pues la muerte rondaba aquellos justicieros, cerrando los ojos abrió un portal para seguirlo, encontrarlos no fue difícil, la peste de la desgracia era algo común en esos escenarios, vio a los grande héroes luchar con valentía, casi fue entretenido entonces hubo una explosión, trozos de metal salieron volando incrustándose por todas partes, no se molestó en esquivarlos, no la dañarían, nada lo hacía, las llamas se incrementaron mientras ella aguardaba, entonces sucedió, un nombre empezó a formarse en su lista, el hilo de vida de aquel superhéroe empezaba a quebrarse, ella como buena sierva de la muerte se acercó a recolectar su alma, o eso intento cuando de la nada alguien la tomo den brazo para detenerla.

-No - dijo el sujeto sorprendiéndola por un instante, hasta que lo reconoció, hasta que vio a Miguel ahí parado - él no va a morir - dijo él.

-No - dijo ella con suavidad - aún no ha muerto pero no falta mucho - señalo con su guadaña negra al chico que jadeaba por respirar - solo debo esperar.

-No me entendiste Janet - dijo Miguel con suavidad - él no va a morir hoy, su nombre no está escrito - declaro y la joven frunció la nariz confundida, para volver a mirar al chico a punto de morir, era verdad, el nombre aquel que debía materializarse ahora se borraba, no habría rastro alguno, nadie iba a morir aquí hoy.

-No está en la lista - asintió la chica confundida pero definitivamente aceptándolo - no hay trabajo para mí.

-No lo hay - sonrió Miguel respirando de alivio por no tener que usar más presión sobre ella, Janet siempre fue muy dócil, muy tierna, algo inherente de su vida anterior, demasiado buena para ese mundo.

Miguel casi se llena de miedo cuando notó que había una parca siguiéndolos, sabía que yéndose el alguien más ocuparía esa zona pero no esperaba topársela tan pronto entonces vio a Janet, pequeña frágil, con ese suéter negro casi dos tallas más grandes no era difícil, de short cortos y medias largas cubriendo sus piernas todo negro de la cabeza a los pies, inclusos sus tenis, era un parca no había otro color para ellas, lo único diferente fue aquel collar, un hermoso collar azul brillante que colgaba de su cuello, era de su abuela, se lo había dicho en su breve encuentro la primera vez emocionada por volverla a ver, su cabello tampoco ayudaba mucho a hacerla parecer tenebrosas, pues dos coletas largas le daban ese aire de niñez adorable, al menos su short estaba teñido en un color rojo vino, uno con el que tendría que vivir eternamente, su guadaña rojo sangre contrastaba demasiado con su suave apariencia, le vio aparecer entre un portal con pétalos de rosas y se sintió un poco aliviado, porque de todas las parcas Janet era de sus favoritas.

Aún recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la pobre chica murió al salvar a su familia, tenía solo quince años en un viaje de regalo con su familia, mas quiso el destino que un fuerte temblor sacudiera el hotel donde estaba hospedada y que ella en un intento desesperado por salvar a su pequeña hermana la puso a salvo para morir en su lugar, tres horas paso debajo de los escombros, aquellos que se llenaron de agua sofocándola en lodo, tres largas horas agonizando hasta la muerte, recuerda estar ahí con la muerte más antes de poder recolectar su alma, ella negó para colectarla en persona, le vio inclinarse ante el alma asustada y confundirla y tranquilizarla en un segundo, para luego partir, recuerda la emoción en la chica, sus reacciones tan inocentes y adorables al ver el mundo espiritual, lo emocionada que estaba, todo era nuevo y cálido, entonces muerte la guío a una habitación y Miguel tuvo que salir a terminar unos asuntos recolectar más almas ese día ilusamente pensó que Janet podría ser una nueva amiga, después del fiasco de su última amistad estaba desesperado por no estar solo pero cuando la vio más tarde ese día lucia diferente no solo sus ropas cambiaron de color, algo en ella se apagó, no hubo ese brillo curioso, no alegría, no inocencia, ella lucia exactamente como cualquier otra parca, seria, poderosa y mortal, lamento mucho no tener a alguien como él y aunque que se preguntó por qué él no era así nunca lo cuestión en voz alta, ahora verla intentar tomar el alma de su amado Hiro le lleno de miedo, por eso negó, deseo con todo el alma y suplico porque Hiro mismo cambiará la balanza y no morir, porque de tener que hacerlo Miguel estaba seguro que lucharía hasta el final por él.

-Gracias - le dijo a la joven parca, pero esta sólo ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Yo no hice nada - respondió con voz tranquila.

-Y eso te lo agradezco mucho - sonrió Miguel pero la chica solo volvió a tronar los dedos para desaparecer en su portal tras una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, cuando la joven parca se marchó definitivamente Miguel soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió a auxiliar a Hiro.

Lo que Miguel no sabía es que Hiro estuvo a punto de morir ese día pero Miguel de alguna forma borro su nombre de la lista sin consecuencia alguna.

* * *

Hiro tomo la caja con desconfianza, sentándose en la cama, la camisa limpia olía a Miguel y no quiso aceptar que era reconfortante, miro el interior la comida china negando con la cabeza pues Miguel ya comía como desesperado, solo alguien como Miguel pensaría en comida china como desayuno, vio al joven sonreír aun con la mejilla roja desde su caja de comida, así que Miguel había regresado, en cuanto entro por esa puerta y lo llamo un superhéroe Hiro pensó que estaba soñando, casi esperaba ver el rio de pétalos en cualquier momento, más el dolor en sus músculos le recordó que esto no era un sueño, ahí frente a él estaba el estúpido Miguel con su estúpida sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, tan fresco como una lechuga, eso solo le hizo hervir la sangre por lo que sin decir nada más le lanzo un fuerte golpe.

Miguel jadeo dolido por tal recibimiento, si sabía que Hiro estaría enojado pero aun así no se preparó para un golpe, ¿Por qué carajo todos lo golpeaban? Nunca lo sabrá, solo sabe que Hiro le lanzo un puñetazo con mucha fuerza y después tuvo que atraparlo porque jadeo de dolor encorvándose contra sus brazos y termino por ponerlo en la cama, así que mientras el sangraba de su mejilla, ponía nuevamente parches en la espalda de Hiro este no dejaba de gritarle, de maldecirlo y más cosas aun cuando le había salvado la vida lo que era obvio, Miguel dejo que el chico se desahogara, de vez en cuando este lanzaba un golpe en su dirección para finalmente callarse y mirarlo con desconfianza entonces el estómago de su chino lindo gruño y Miguel le paso una caja de comida china, quien la tomo con desconfianza para luego mirar a su alrededor y criticar su hogar, algo típico de Hiro.

Era deprimente, esta era la casa de Miguel tan contrastante al alegre muchacho que todos los días lo molestaba con coqueteos, fue extraño siempre imagino algo más acogedor, tal vez no tan grande pero con fotos y más personas, una familia, un lugar más alegre, Hiro lo entendió entonces, el alegre Miguel, el chico que siempre estaba sonriendo y trataba de animarlo era alguien solitario como el, incluso tal vez más, pues cuantos amigos podía tener una parca.

Se sintió incluso un poco mal por golpearlo, solo un poco pues al momento de verle curado sin demora quiso volver a golpearlo, borrar esa estúpida sonrisa con un puñetazo y quizás después besarlo, dios lo extraño tanto, en su lugar comió lentamente mientras Miguel empezó a hablar sobre como parís era fantástico en esa época del año, Hiro suspiro entonces bajando la caja de comida y apretándola con sus manos listo para interrumpirlo.

-¿Dónde está Dante? – pregunto tragándose las ganas de reclamarle algo.

-No lo sé – suspiro – en el otro lado con mi familia, se molestó cuando decidí irme y no ha regresado – le restó importancia.

-¿No estas preocupado? – pegunto en su lugar, queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría.

-Naaaah ya se ha molestado antes, ya volverá – se encogió de hombros mientras comía, Hiro se sintió furioso, molesto por la indiferencia de Miguel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entonces negándose a mirar al chico – ¿porque te fuiste?

-Tenía que hacerlo – respondió honestamente – tenia – se murió un labio – tenia trabajo y no pude negarme – suspiro.

-Creí – murmuro otra vez – creí que no ibas a volver – apretó el cartón hasta romperlo – tu rompiste todo contacto.

-No iba hacerlo – aquélla declaración dolió para Hiro, que Miguel le confirmara que nunca más iba a volver – no pensaba hacerlo – repitió – pero – Hiro levanto la cabeza al escuchar la duda en la voz de Miguel – recordé que prometí a la tía Eugenia asistir a su cumpleaños y no podía fallarle – bromeo mirando a Hiro que solo abrió la boca confundido para después fruncir la nariz molesto, celoso de que regresara por otra persona y no por él.

-Es bueno saber que mantienes tus promesas – dijo fastidiado volviendo a cavar en su comida china y metiéndosela a la boca para masticar con fuerza, Miguel sonrió entonces, noto el enojo en Hiro y quito la caja de sus manos para sentarse más junto a él y levantar su rostro para mirarle.

-La tía Eugenia no es la única razón por la que volví – murmuro mirándole directo a los ojos, Hiro trago la comida en su boca de inmediato sintiéndose intimidado por eso, sus mejillas tomaron un bello color carmín ante la cercanía del chico con quien paso los últimos meses fantaseando en sus sueños – también está la tía Cass y Honey, Gogo y no hay que olvidar a Karmi – le guiño un ojo por lo que Hiro se apartó de su agarre bufando por la estupidez de este chico, y sintiéndose aún más idiota se levantó listo para irse aun con el cuerpo dolido – te extrañe Hiro – Miguel lo detuvo entonces tomándole de la muñeca para jalarle hacia el nuevamente – te eh extrañado tanto – y entonces volteo el dorso de su mano para con su otra mano acariciar con dos dedos desde su muñeca a la palma de su mano, Hiro jadeo ante eso pues Miguel se inclinó entonces dejando un beso suave estremeciéndole.

-También te extrañe – murmuro confesándose Hiro con las mejillas enrojecidas a mas no poder, Miguel levanto la vista entonces sonriendo, le jalo para dejarle entre sus piernas y abrazo, la frente cálida de Miguel estaba en su estómago, piel caliente y fría tocándose en una súplica, una caricia necesitada para ambos, Hiro abrazo suavemente a Miguel resistiendo el impulso de llorar de que todas esas emociones lo envolvieran otra vez.

Fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para ambos, un elixir tan necesitado, los idiotas enamorados solo disfrutaron de ese efímero momento, antes de la desilusión.

* * *

" _Cuando tú estás conmigo_

 _Es cuando yo digo_

 _Que valió la pena_

 _Todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido"_

Félix camino por la habitación notando que esa canción venia del cuarto de Miguel, el suspiro, no necesitaban dormir, eran parcas aun cuando su invitado insistía en que el sí dormía algo que solo alimento más su curiosidad, pero bueno el punto era que ahora Miguel estaba cantando a mitad de la noche en su departamento y si a él no le molestaba pero a los demás ocupantes del edificio tal vez si, él no iba a permitir que hubiera quejas, era simplemente molesto lidiar con eso.

" _No sé si es un sueño aún_

 _O es una realidad_

 _Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

 _Que este amor que siento_

 _Es porque tú lo has merecido"_

Abrió la puerta entonces, guiado por el ruido de este lentamente, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba siendo tan cuidadoso, tal vez era porque la canción sonaba triste, porque Miguel aprecia cantarla desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el bufo, corazón, ellos no tenían un corazón, ni un alma, ellos estaban vacíos y sin embargo la letra, las notas tristes y el sentimiento le hizo recordar algo, un sentimiento amargo y triste, el anhelo.

" _Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_

 _Llorando de felicidad_

 _A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

 _Nada es como ayer"_

Félix se recargó en el marco de la puerta Miguel seguía cantando tan metido en su sentimientos, entonces los ojos de la parca mexicana se abrieron y lo miraron, su voz titubeo un poco pero Félix solo asintió con suavidad, curiosamente había venido aquí para callarle y en su lugar estaba animándole para seguir cantando, quizás curiosidad, quizás para apagar ese sentimiento que empezaba a recordar, quizás solo quería una distracción para el hambre.

" _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_

 _Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

 _Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

 _Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo"_

Miguel siguió tocando las notas, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, recordando a Hiro, a ese chico que le robo el corazón, estaba dolido, quería volver, dios cuanto necesitaba volver pero simplemente no podía, no cuándo le habían ordenado alejarse, era injusto, tan injusto ellos su vida eterna comparada con la de Hiro, sabía que lo olvidaría pronto, que el recuerdo de ese chico se desvanecería en la nada y aun así le dolió, porque incluso si sabía que sería un parpadeo para el valdría la pena si estaba con Hiro.

" _Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

 _Siempre abrázame"_

Félix tuvo suficiente esa estúpida canción le hacía recordar, anhelar a su hermano, todo lo que siempre quiso decirle, todo lo que nunca dijo, y lo odio recordar a su hermano muerto, aquello que hace tanto tiempo había dejado de lado, por lo que se acercó a Miguel y arrebato la guitarra.

-Ya basta – dijo con voz firme – estas molestando a los vecinos.

-Lo siento - suspiro el cabizbajo - solo lo extraño.

-Bueno eso no importa – dijo tratando de controlarse, el nunca perdía los estribos y aquí Miguel le hizo sentir tanto dolor como ira.

-A mí me importa.

-Es un humano – le recordó – hay cientos de ellos en el mundo sal y búscate otro – dijo totalmente molesto, Miguel solo se tensó ante eso levantándose molesto empujándole.

-No quiero a otro quiero a Hiro - dijo ofendido de que Félix no comprendiera, que comparara a Hiro con todo el mundo, Hiro era único, especial, el alma más brillante en un mar oscuro.

-Él va a morir – le recordó apretando las manos - en diez, veinte años, va a morir y solo te dejara más dolor – dijo volviendo a pararse recto empezando nuevamente a recobrar su compostura, a soltar esas emociones que hace tiempo no sentía.

-No importa – negó el con la cabeza - pasar unos años es mejor que toda una eternidad sin el – respondió con tanta sinceridad que lo hizo enojar, Félix no entendía de donde venía ese sentimiento, ese anhelo que empezaba a brotar de él, era un parca, en todos sus años jamás había sentido algo mucho menos tanta tristeza, esto tiene que ser obra de Miguel.

-Eres tan dramático – rodo los ojos alisando su traje pues él solía pasar las noche sentado en su habitación esperando si no había ningún trabajo – si tanto lo amas ve con él y deja de estar aquí patéticamente.

-No puedo – suspiro cansado dejándose caer en la cama – el estaría mejor con Karmi, es de su edad - murmuró pasando una mano por su rostro para cubrir sus ojos, pues solo intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Así que es eso? – pregunto Félix enarcando una ceja – te das por vencido – dijo burlón.

-No, yo nunca me doy por vencido – dijo negando con fuerza, se sentó en la cama mirándolo con la frente fruncida.

-¿Enserio? – dijo burlista - porque eso parece que haces ahora – continuo arreglando las mangas de su camisa blanca.

-Yo, solo quiero que sea feliz – apretó las manos – aunque no sea conmigo.

-Es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado – suspiro Félix – somos parcas Miguel, egoístas por naturaleza – señalo con un dedo – tomamos lo que queremos cuando queremos y si un patético mortal.

-Oye – dijo ofendido defendiendo a su chinito.

-Si un no tan patético mortal te hace "feliz" – hizo comillas con sus dedos ante los ojos entrecerrados de Miguel – por un par de años, si eso alivia tu hambre ve y tómalo – le insistió – pero deja de lloriquear en mi apartamento.

-¿Qué hay de la muerte? – pregunto pensándolo realmente – ella me ordeno.

-Como si fuera a castigarte si a desobedeces – negó con la cabeza – no lo has notado Miguel pero eres la única parca que ha viajado a cada mundo y regresado intacto – dijo pensativo – no sé por qué pero ella lo hace por una razón.

-Si, por que gusta de verme sufrir – hizo un mohín – mandándome a Japón o al hades nada la satisface.

-Te ha hecho lidiar con cada señor del inframundo – dijo Félix cada vez más curioso – te está probando.

-Ni que fuera chocolate – bromeo pero este solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Olvida lo que dije ella solo juega contigo, así que vete y deja de fastidiar mi vida – empujo la guitarra nuevamente a sus manos.

-Alegro tu vida – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-En este momento la estas llegando con tu dolor, las mucamas incluso lucen triste por tu culpa – le recordó pues desde que Miguel llegó ahí las mujeres que limpiaban lucían tan decaídas a punto de llotrar.

-Achis si yo no hago nada – respondió confundido, realmente confundido, Félix lo miro enarcando una ceja para después darse cuenta de que realmente hablaba enserio.

-No lo has notado cierto – sonrió Félix – el efecto que tienes con los humanos a tu alrededor – a lo que Miguel solo le miro más confundido – así como yo tengo la mala suerte tú tienes – le animo a pensar un poco.

-Una guitarra – dijo confundido dado que Félix la estaba señalando.

-Eres realmente un idiota – dijo frustrado – solo vete y déjame volver a la normalidad – porque la habilidad de Miguel estaba en contra de todos los pronósticos afectándole.

-Espera – Miguel le tomo del brazo – yo – mordió su labio indeciso - ¿Puedes llevarme? – pregunto.

-Abre un maldito portal – gruño empezando a perder nuevamente la cordura pues había esperanza, dios la anticipación ahora emanaba del Miguel.

-Si eso – mordió su labio – la verdad no soy bueno con eso- confeso a lo que Félix enarco otra ceja.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto curioso pues para poder ser capaz de hacer caer a una parca con sus habilidades Miguel tenía que ser muy poderoso.

-En avión – Félix suspiro murmurando algo en francés tan rápido que Miguel no pudo captarlo por lo que solo hizo su carita de súplica hasta que la parca acepto.

Esa noche abandono Francia y valiéndole madre las ordenes de la muerte regreso a américa.

Cuando regreso, cuando miro a Hiro reír cambiando rumbo a la escuela con Karmi a su lado decidió darse por vencido por primera vez en su vida y renunciar, por que Hiro era feliz, porque estaba sonriendo, porque tenía una vida y no podía arrebatarle eso, porque lo amaba lo suficiente para dar un paso atrás.

Entonces lo vio salir corriendo desde la escuela secretamente por lo que le siguió preocupado descubriendo así el gran secreto de Hiro Hamada, el líder de los grandes Héroes.

* * *

" _Hoy que tú estás conmigo_

 _Yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido_

 _Así quiero estar por siempre_

 _Aprovecho que estas tu conmigo_

 _Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir"_

* * *

Caminaban en dirección a casa de Fred, después del reencuentro tan emocional que tuvieron y que Hiro recordara que había estado en medio de una batalla con sus amigos de la cual había desaparecido, Miguel le juro que todos estaban bien pero tuvo que sacarlo sin darle tiempo a explicarle a nadie, así que con la pulsera descompuesta Hiro no tenía forma de comunicarse, hasta que Miguel le presto su nuevo teléfono que estaba en francés, él lo llamo un regalo de un amigo y Hiro hizo un mohín de celos por esto, el punto es que logro hablar con Fred quien junto a los demás estaban muy preocupados buscándole y quedaron de reunirse en la mansión, cierto Fred lo cubrió con su tía y tenía a Baymax quien ya había sido arreglado.

Hiro iba a ir solo hasta donde Fred, pero Miguel insistió que no lo dejaría andar por ahí solo todo dolido por los golpes y peor aún con un brazalete inservible y más por ese vecindario así que a regañadientes Hiro acepto que lo acompañara, la verdad Hiro estaba en las nubes sentir la calidez de Miguel a su costado y sobre todo porque llevaba la ropa de este era como un sueño, dios estaba empezando a actuar como colegiala, Karmi tenía mucha razón. Antes de llegar obviamente Hiro tuvo que advertirle que sus amigos, sobre todo Gogo sospechaban de él y tenían videos, y demás pruebas, Miguel solo sonrió diciendo que tenía que ver esos videos corriendo a tocar el timbre.

Lo primero que paso en ese momento fue, que todos los presentes corriendo a abrazar a Hiro hasta baymax diciendo lo preocupados que estaban, lo segundo Gogo miro con reproche a Miguel preguntándole ¿Cómo rayos Hiro termino con él?, así que Miguel no tuvo más remedio que confesar todo, absolutamente todo, bueno más o menos, realmente solo les dijo que era una parca.

-Compadre ¿dónde está tu guadaña? – pregunto Fred emocionado ya una vez dentro de su habitación, su lugar de reunión tras escuchar la explicación - tu guitarra se trasforma en una ¿cierto? – sus preguntas iban cada vez más rápidas - ¿por qué no viste de negro? ¿Puedes ver gente muerta?, ¿sabes cuándo voy a morir? ¿Voy a morir ahora? Podrías contactar a mis abuelos, o ya se invocaras a los zombis, eso sería muy cool – termino su parloteo en un solo aliento sorprendiendo incluso a Hiro, jamás lo había visto tan emocionado por algo.

Hiro reprimió una risita tras escuchar todas las preguntas de Fred, él estaba así de entusiasmado la primera vez que lo supo, lleno de curiosidad y ganas de aprender de ese otro mundo, entonces el fantasma de su hermano poseyó a Baymax intento matarlo y luego Miguel lo llevo al purgatorio donde fue obligado a saltar a un foso de fuego y casi morir, hasta ahí llego su curiosidad y se dijo que dejaría eso del mundo espiritual al Miguel, él se quedaría con el tangible donde al menos las amenazas eran algo con lo que podía lidiar.

-No Fred – sonrió negando con la cabeza – no tengo una guadaña – dijo confundido – si creo que soy el único que no tiene una – murmuro para sí mismo – y no puedo resucitar Zombis– negó con la cabeza- solo la muerte puede traer a alguien del otro lado – se sentó al ver a Fred animado por sus palabras – solo ella puede decidir y cambiar tu futuro, puede salvarte de una muerte o adelantarla sin causar consecuencias – miro a Hiro que solo negaba con la cabeza en una mesa fingiendo hacer algo importante y no prestarle atención – y solo ella puede elegir más parcas.

-Wow – dijo Fred girando en su silla – ¿oíste eso Hiro? – pregunto al joven que realmente arreglaba su brazalete.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en parca? – pregunto Wasabi realmente curioso – todos quieren saberlo – Hiro levanto la cabeza mirándole también estaba curioso pero no quería notarlo tanto.

-Mate a una niña – respondió sombrío congelando a todos en su lugar – asesine a una niña de diez años para después entrar al otro mundo y robar almas bajo las narices de la muerte – dijo con una sonrisa como si aquello fuera algo para estar orgulloso, lo peor de todo es que la sinceridad de sus palabras los estremeció – así que ya que era bueno tomando almas y matando gente porque no darme un empleo – se encogió de hombros – y aquí estoy – bromeo agitando sus manos como si estuviera bailando.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Gogo seriamente - ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

-Mmm – Miguel levanto la barbilla acariciando su mentón pensativo – tengo 17 años en realidad.

-Desde cuándo – pregunto Hiro, Miguel lo miro entonces sonriendo de oreja a oreja y respondió.

-Desde hace más de 200 años – sonrió mirándole fijamente Hiro retrocedió al escucharle como si solo por eso fuera a lastimarle – ahora me tienes miedo ¿cierto?, soy una parca Hiro que esperabas, eh tenido 17 desde hace mucho tiempo – el ambiente cambio entonces todos lo notaron, Hiro y Miguel tenían una extraña lucha de miradas, de voluntades donde el mexicano quería probar que Hiro se alejaría pero en cambio el genio solo se mantuvo firme, mirando a Miguel a los ojos y sonrió.

-Así que eres un anciano – bromeo – rectifico, una momia – Miguel lo miro perplejo para entonces empezar a reír en carcajadas.

 _-Ahora si te la rifaste Hiro_ – jadeo Miguel aun lleno de risa – ahora ¿Dónde están esos videos que prometiste? – pregunto a la habitación.

Hiro suspiro asintió a Fred quien se giró en su silla para tomar el control remoto y prender el televisor reproduciendo uno de los videos, al parecer Fred gustaba de verlos mucho últimamente pues ahí estaba en televisión Miguel soltando un grito de mariachi, este murmuro algo sobre "que guapo salí" o alguna tontería mientras mira atentamente, entonces la canción termino y Miguel aplaudió como loco gritando "bravo" "otra" "eso es música no chingaderas" haciéndoles reír incluso a Gogo que parecía aun un poco desconfiada de Miguel, una nueva canción empezó entonces, pero ahora Miguel no estaba solo, una niña de tal vez no más de diez años estaba ahí, cantando, luciendo su hermoso vestido azul, Hiro la reconoció entonces y Miguel también, pues se levantó de la silla y caminando como un poseso se acercó al televisor para tocar la pantalla, parecía hipnotizado, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y sin más pego su frente a la imagen de esa chiquilla que hacia zoom a su rostro.

-¿Quién es ella? – fue Fred quien hizo la pregunta que todos querían ahora.

-María – murmuro Miguel alejándose cuando la toma cambio y ahora estaban los dos juntos cantando a todo pulmón – el amor de mi vida – todos se congelaron, Hiro sintió un horrendo dolor en su corazón al escuchar eso, porque la recordaba, conocía a esa chiquilla, la niña que mato Miguel quien ahora resultaba ser su ¿Novia? – o al menos así lo era para la prensa – suspiro Miguel mirándoles con unas sonrisa – éramos como el romeo y Julieta de la música – bromeo – mi representante creyó que ayudaría y si funciono, vendió discos y entradas.

-¿entonces? - honey pregunto preocupado - ¿tú y ella?

-No – negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca – me gustan jóvenes pero no tanto – frunció la nariz – ella era la nieta del hombre que mató a mi tatarabuelo y le robo las canciones – explico confundiendo más a los demás – cuando todo se revelo mi tatarabuelo Héctor recibió el crédito y bueno Ernesto de Cruz fue repudiado por muchos pero también tenía fans así que ella se volvió cantante – se encogió de hombros – nos conocimos cuando tenía 16 y de ahí la prensa nos amó juntos, así que solíamos bromear en las entrevistas sobre eso – sonrió con melancolía – ella solía decir que iba a casarse conmigo y yo la llamaba mi gran amor.

-Que tierno – dijo Honey – mirando a la chica – ella debió ser una gran cantante, seguramente triunfo – dijo animada.

-Ella murió diez meses después de firmar eso – dijo tristemente, todos le miraron confundidos mientras Gogo seguía sospechosa por toda esa historia pero al final no supieron que decir – pero eso paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo – se encogió de hombros.

-Espera – dijo Fred entonces – ¿eso quiere decir que has tenido 17 años todo este tiempo? – Miguel asintió suavemente - ¿y puedes viajar por el mundo sin morir? – otro asentimiento – dime que puedes tele transportarte.

-Uso portales – dijo divertido – en un parpadeo podría estar en parís si lo quisiera – presumió ante Fred que miraba ansioso.

-¿enserio? – estaba nuevamente al borde de su asiento.

-Más o menos – frunció la nariz – ok en teoría si puedo pero no lo hago– murmuro bajito – no desde el tiburón.

-Ahora definitivamente quiero saber sobre eso compadre – Fred se acercó a él para sacudirlo de los hombros – cuenta.

-Bien – lo empujo riendo – fue la primera vez que lo intente calcule mal y caí en medio del atlántico, donde un tiburón me comió, cuando desperté estaba en el fondo del mar por lo que me ahogue cuatro veces antes de llegar a la superficie – y Miguel empezó a relatar mientras Fred y los demás le miraban embelesados, Hiro solo bufaba ante lo raras e increíbles que sonaban sus historias y Gogo se acercó a este sentándose a su lado enarcando una gran ceja.

-¿Qué? – pregunto a la defensiva en voz baja para no atraer la atención.

-Mentiste – dijo ella acusadora – sabias que Miguel era una parca y nunca nos dijiste nada – lanzó una mirada en dirección al joven que ahora hacía gestos ridículos para acompañar otra historia – pudo ser peligroso.

-Él no es Obake – insistió Hiro apretando la herramienta en su mano.

-No – negó ella mirando igualmente al joven que ahora reía – pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso – Hiro apretó los dientes levantando la mirada hacia donde Gogo que solo le miro por el rabillo del ojo, luego miro a Miguel que reía contagiando a los demás.

No, se repitió otra vez, Miguel no era peligroso, si podía matarte en cualquier momento, si lo vio destruir el alma de su hermano en el alarido más horripilante que jamás había escuchado y si era capaz de sobrevivir a lo que sea, Miguel era invencible, pero no era un peligro, no importaba lo que Gogo dijera, Miguel no era una amenaza.

Hasta que lo fue.

* * *

" _Tú cuando mires para el cielo_

 _Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un "te quiero"_

 _Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_

 _Que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo_

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado_

 _Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

 _Quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario_

 _Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

* * *

Regresar a su trabajo no fue muy difícil, fue golpeado otra vez y regañado por la tía Cass pero por suerte Hiro también se llevó un regaño, luego de visitar la "guarida secreta" como lo llamo Fred del equipo, Miguel acompaño a Hiro hasta el tren pues este se negó a mas dado que tenía a Baymax y su pulsera, por lo que al día siguiente cuando quiso visitarlo se llevó una jalada de orejas cortesía de la tía Cass por no aparecer en todo ese tiempo y luego un gran abrazo, luego empezó a bombardearlo sobre preguntas de su otro trabajo y Miguel tuvo que mentir diciendo que no funciono, así que la tía Cass le lanzó un mandil y obligo a trabajar esa misma tarde, hasta que Hiro bajo aun un poco malito por su espalda y saludo como si nada, entonces la tía Cass lo regaño por no contarle que Miguel ya había regresado a la ciudad dado que no reacciono en absoluto al verlo, ella quería en secreto, realmente esperaba que su sobrino hiciera algo emocionante pero en su lugar le ordeno a Miguel traerle uno de sus famosos tés.

Con eso la rutina regreso, el gato de la suerte tenia nuevamente a Miguel Rivera como barista, lo que atrajo nuevamente a sus fans que no dejaban de preguntarle donde se había metido, o nuevas invitaciones para citas, a Hiro no le gusto nadita esto, sobre todo porque si antes Miguel coqueteaba con ellas, ahora era mil veces peor, el chico no solo coqueteaba de vuelta si no que acepto salir con un par de ellas, lo peor de todo es que una día lo escucho hablando por teléfono a una florería, dado que se quejaba de que las flores habían sido mandadas mal, al día siguiente una enrome ramo de rosas rosas aparecieron para su tía.

Eso no le gusto nadita, pues aunque la tarjeta venia sin firmar, solo con un estúpido cumplido y la tía Cass había dejado de insistir que eran de Dave, de hecho ahora ella se preguntaba quién podía ser y Hiro parecía que lo había descubierto, era de Miguel, el estúpido de Miguel le enviaba flores a su tía cada semana, con coqueteos, con poemas, con cumplidos que la hacían sonrojar y si no mal recordaba todo esto paso incluso cuando Miguel estaba ausente, incluso lejos las flores para su tía siguieron llegando.

Lo odio completamente, era tan injusto, ¿porque carajos el mexicano ese estaba coqueteando con su tía?, ¿que no era el quién le gustaba?, claro que si antes de irse Miguel no dejaba de alabarlo, de decirle cosas bonitas y cantarle prácticamente al oído y ahora nada, si seguían bromeando, seguían platicando y aun le daba el dichoso café con el corazón, el cual por cierto descubrió que era el mismo para todas las clientas, lo que le hizo sentir un poquitín celoso, entonces Miguel coqueteaba antes con él y ahora le gustaba su tía ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?.

Esto era suficiente, cuando la noche anterior Miguel canto una hermosa canción en el café después de su turno y no dejo de mirar a su tía los celos hirvieron dentro de él, aquí esta Hiro acabándose de dar cuenta que puede estar súper enamoradísimo de Miguel y el muy idiota ahora coquetea con su tía, esto no se iba a quedar así, claro que no Miguel le debía una explicación y más vale que sea buena o baymax se encargaría de castrarlo, ya que morir no era eficiente.

-Hermosas flores – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo son cierto? - asintió Miguel en su dirección notando lo feliz que la hacía.

-Lo curioso es que ayer me llegaron unas petunias – dijo como si nada.

Así es pero odia las petunias – dijo como si nada.

-Lo sé, tú lo sabes pero Dave no – dijo sonriente Miguel se congelo entonces en su lugar dándole la espalda intentando hacerse tonto con la cafetera – ¿Miguel? – pregunto entonces llamando con suavidad su nombre – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Se terminaron las servilletas? – dijo con duda girándose lentamente, solo para ver la mirada incrédula de la mujer – lo siento – suspiro – vi lo feliz que era tras ese primer ramo de flores y yo solo – se mordió la lengua – no quise que se sintiera mal – confeso – pero le juro que el primer ramo fue de Dave – mintió totalmente.

-¿solo el primero? – dijo la mujer un poco dolida, ya había aceptado que Dave la había olvidado, que sea lo que fuera que lo alejara ya no le lastimaba pero saber que solo el primer ramo fue enviado por él y no los demás como pensó, tener una confirmación le dolió a un más.

-Joder – gruño Miguel dándose cuenta de lo que dijo – Cassidy yo… - intento reglar las cosas pero realmente no sabía que decir, la mujer solo negó con la cabeza, levanto una mano en su dirección y sonrió.

-Gracias por las flores Miguel – le tomo del brazo con suavidad – incluso aquellas mientras no estabas aquí me hicieron muy feliz – Miguel sonrió entonces asintiendo con suavidad, la mujer se inclinó entonces contra él y beso su mejilla manchándole con su labial, un pequeño beso, nada romántico, nada sexual, solo puro agradecimiento – pero soy mucho mayor para ti – bromeo palmeando su brazo – tal vez si fuera diez años más joven.

-Yo creo que es perfecta – dijo Miguel con una sonrisa – mil veces mejor que las niñas que visitan este café.

-Basta ya Miguel – lo empujo juguetonamente – me la voy a creer.

-Usted sabe que no miento – siguió sonriendo elogiándola, cuando un carraspeo de garganta les hizo girarse y encontrar a Hiro ahí parado.

-¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto molesto y asesino en dirección a Miguel.

-No que yo sepa – se encogió de hombros y corrió a la cocina levantando unos platos sucios en el camino, Hiro miro entonces a su tía que solo rio con suavidad y se alejó de ahí.

Él no estaba celoso, claro que no, a la mierda a quien quería engañar estaba emputadisimo.

-¿Qué te traes con mi tía? – gruño molesto entrando a la cocina aquella mañana, tras ver a su tía besar en la mejilla con cariño, él no había visto toda la conversación pero su tía lo había besado, en la mejilla, Miguel aún tenía la pintura en su rostro y uso esa cara embobada cuando la vio alejarse.

-No sé de lo que hablas – respondió metido en lo suyo, luego del saludo tan cariñoso de la mujer.

-Tienes su labial en tu mejilla – señalo limpiándolo con su mano con más fuerza de lo necesaria – ¿creí que yo te gustaba? – acuso molesto.

-Tú fuiste quien me rechazo – rodo los ojos sosteniendo la manguera en el lavaplatos – si me disculpas - trato de regresar a su trabajo enserio pero Hiro se lo hacía difícil, igual que todo lo demás.

-¿Así que es eso? – dijo molesto arrebatándole la manguera para que le prestara atención – te rechazo y vas por mi tía – azoto dicha manguera con fuerza – eres un imbécil.

-¿No entiendo que quieres de mí? – dijo Miguel molesto, cansado de este tira y afloja de Hiro, pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración – solo dímelo para que pueda hacerlo y seguir con nuestras vidas.

-No lo sé – todo el enojo de Hiro se convirtió entonces en confusión bajando la mirada – yo no lo sé – murmuro bajito – eres el adulto aquí – levanto la vista entonces mirándole fijamente, aquellas palabras fueron un golpe de realidad, algo que realmente Miguel no había querido notar, si él era un adulto y Hiro solo un niño, joder pero que hacia virgencita.

-Tienes razón – suspiro Miguel suspirando con amargura – soy el adulto y no debí hacer nada de esto – señalo para acercarse lentamente a Hiro, el chico se quedó quito indeciso por lo que Miguel iba a hacer más este solo se inclinó para tomar la manguera y volver a lavar los trastes – no volveré a hacerlo – concluyo para seguir con su trabajo.

Fue como un golpe directo a su estómago, Miguel simplemente se había disculparlo ¿por qué? ¿Quererlo? ¿Mostrar interés?, Hiro jamás se sintió tan herido y confundido por esto, toda su determinación, todo su valor se evaporo entones, porque Miguel volvería a actuar tan indiferente con él, al igual que esa primera semana, justo antes de que la tía Cass le pidiera ser su amigo, dios sonaba tan patético.

-Miguel te necesito aquí – la voz de su tía lo saco de su ensoñación, pues Miguel dejo de lavar platos y secándose las manos en su mandil se dirigió a ayudarla, la nueva ira se prendió en su interior, los celos que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, no desde hace años, sabía que estaba mal, que detestar la atención que tenía la tía Cass no era algo noble pero a la mierda, Hiro quería a Miguel y lo quería ahora.

Aunque muchos no lo crean Hiro no era muy bueno mostrando emociones, la mayoría veían a un chico divertido y sarcástico, seguro de sí mismo mostrado sus innovaciones y siempre sabiendo que hacer o decir, la verdad fue que nunca fue bueno con las palabras, ni de dolor, ni felicidad, ninguna de estas incluso el amor, por lo que en ese momento Hiro hizo lo único que sabía hacer actuó, antes de que Miguel diera un paso más Hiro se lanzó contra el jalándole de su camisa y chocando sus labios en un beso, su primer jodido beso y él tenía los ojos cerrados como colegial además de que no sabía bien que hacer, fue doloroso, sus dientes se golpearon pero eso no lo desanimo.

Miguel estaba sorprendido, realmente nunca pensó que el pequeño Hiro hiciera algo así y aun que quiso realmente quiso relajarse y dejarse llevar, aún más importante mostrarle lo que era un beso apropiado tuvo que recordar que era un adulto, el jodido adulto aquí y Hiro solo era un adolecente y bueno esto no iba a salir bien.

-¿Hiro? – murmuro finalmente separándose del beso, el chico dejo de empujarse contra el pero sus manos no soltaron su camisa y sus ojos aún seguían cerrados, poco a poco fueron abriéndose y Miguel quiso golpearse pues la escena era muy tentadora, los labios de Hiro estaban entre abiertos esperando a ser besados, sus mejillas teñidas con ese pequeño carmín y sus pestañas, largas pestañas negras abanicaron mientras el chico trataba de enfocarse en él, sus manos vagaron instintivamente a la cintura de Hiro quien se estremeció por este toque, podía sentir el suave aliento de su respiración justo junto a su boca, todo el universo pareció detenerse solo para que ellos volvieran a juntar sus labios, y casi lo hizo, Miguel por un segundo dudo inclinándose, entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Miguel lo soltó saltando casi hasta el otro lado de la cocina.

-Un poco de ayuda aquí chicos – murmuró la tía Cass entrado con un montaña de trastes sucios balanceados en sus manos, Miguel de inmediato corrió a socorrerle y Hiro viendo esto como algo mas pisoteo furioso azotándola la puerta mientras salía - ¿qué le pasa? – pregunto la mujer mirando a su sobrino hacer un drama, Miguel solo se encogió de hombros y continuo lavando platos.

Hiro no regresó en toda la tarde.

* * *

" _Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí_

 _En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mi_

 _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene"_

-¿Hey bonita vista? – dijo Miguel sonriente, notando como la ciudad resplandecía debajo de ellos, ya era noche y Hiro estaba ahí en el borde del edificio altísimo, Miguel no sabe por qué Hiro ama los lugares altos el casi siente vértigo cuando subía ahí.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó con un gruñido sin ganas de verle.

-Solo pensé si yo fuera un superhéroe de 16 años malhumorado donde estaría y voila – dijo con una sonrisa, Hiro solo le miro incrédulo por lo que Miguel suspiro sentándose a su lado – Honey me dijo que tienen rastreadores en los trajes así que me ayudo a encontrarte – confeso con un largo suspiro.

-Traidora – murmuro de mal humor volviéndose para ignorar al joven.

-Ella está preocupada, al igual que yo y tu tía – dijo tentativamente, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.

-Si claro – bufo moviéndose para no estar tan cerca de Miguel, lo que sea para mostrarle su desprecio.

-¿Por qué no regresas a casa la tía Cass esta… - la mandíbula de Hiro se tensó al escucharlo llamar a su tía así por lo que le interrumpió de inmediato.

-Deja de llamarla así – dijo molesto - es raro, no es tu tía, y nunca lo será, solo es tu jefa – sentencio como un niño pequeño celoso, muy celoso.

-Lo sé y dejare de hacerlo si vuelves ahora – ofreció pero Hiro solo frunció más su nariz cruzándose de brazos para darle la espalda - ella está muy preocupada.

-Deja de fingir que te importo – escupió las palabras con verdadero rencor.

-Me importas – dijo con verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué? - se giró para mirarle dolido - ¿Por qué ahora me rechazas?, ¿deje de gustarte de pronto? – pregunto confundió – ¿te has dado cuanta que no valgo la pena? – susurro bajito empezando a jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta roja, la chaqueta que Miguel noto era la suya, aquella que había puesto en sus hombros cuando se revelo ante Hiro - dios es mi tía ¿cierto?, ella te gusta – cubrió sus rostro con sus manos totalmente avergonzado por su arranque de celos – ella podría ser tu madre.

-Soy una parca Hiro – rodo los ojos – yo podría ser su abuelo de hecho – trato de bromear pero Hiro solo lo miro con más horror que antes – dios no quise que sonara así yo solo – se rindió simplemente no podría bromear en ese momento, Miguel dejo caer su sonrisa y suspiro – te lo dije antes tu tía no es quien me interesa – cerro los ojos para mantenerse firme – tu eres quien me gusta Hiro, me has gustado desde el principio pero no quería admitirlo – confeso y algo en el interior de Hiro se ilumino por lo que lo miro con esperanza y anhelo.

-También me... – empezó a hablar con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza.

-No – más Miguel lo corto de golpe – no está bien – negó no dejándole continuar – eres un niño Hiro, tienes 16 años

-Así que es eso – dijo con desdén intentando no llorar – piensas que no valgo lo suficiente – apretó los dientes – es bueno saberlo.

-Hiro basta, no me escuchaste, te amo – confeso mirándole a los ojos avergonzadnos más al chico con su mirada- eres perfecto, hermoso tan listo y dios tu risa es la melodía más hermosa de todos los tiempos – confeso alimentando la esperanza en el vientre de Hiro – pero tienes 16 años, eres demasiado joven no sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

-Disculpa – dijo indignado – por si no lo has notado, soy un jodido genio – gruño – acabare la universidad este año y un maldito superhéroe – gruño – creo que sé lo que es bueno.

-Es que acaso no lo vez, eres un genio si, el más inteligente que eh conocido, tienes un futuro brillante Hiro, toda una vida para vivirla – Hiro le miro furioso estaba a punto de replicar cuando Miguel agrego – mírame, soy una parca sin nada más que ofrecer que la nada, ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece Hiro – sonrió con tristeza – tu mereces el cielo y las estrellas, todo el firmamento y yo no puedo dártelo, en el mejor de los casos me tendré que ir para nunca volver o – acaricio su mejilla con un pulgar con mucha suavidad y amor negándose a ponerlo en palabras solo miro a ese chico, a ese niño que él había robado el corazón con verdadero e intenso amor.

-Entonces iré contigo – las palabras de Hiro le sorprendieron – sé que crees que soy un niño y esto es un capricho pero – tomo su mano con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de el – siempre eh vivido en un mundo de adultos Miguel – sonrió suavemente – créeme puedo aprender si tú me enseñas – le miro con intensidad, con verdadera decisión – me gustas y mucho no es fácil para mi decirlo pero – se mordió el labio empezando a tener inseguridades – quiero hacerlo, aprender, intentarlo, hacerlo toda clase de estupideces que se supone debo hacer contigo – confeso con el corazón en la mano, Miguel le miro sorprendido de aquella declaración, su sonrisa se hizo presente y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír.

-Vas a ser mi muerte chinito – dijo entonces a lo que Hiro frunció la nariz confundido – que bueno que no puedo morir entonces – y sin decir nada más se inclinó y lo beso.

Le mostro como debía ser un beso, beso sus labios con suavidad solo separándose un poco para abrirlo con ayuda de su pulgar a un en su mejilla y volver a reclamar esa virginal boca, le enseño como se besan los amantes hasta que Hiro se sintió mareado y perdió el aire separándose.

Miguel no pudo evitar reír, Hiro lucia mucho más hermoso justo después de aquél segundo primer beso, el más bello ángel que jamás conoció, así que le abrazo y volvió a besar simplemente porque Hiro así se lo pidió, lo sostuvo ahí por un par de horas, con la ciudad brillante a sus pies, se dejaron envolver por la burbuja de felicidad mientras durara.

Miguel sabía que ya no iba a dejarlo ir, y eso fue un gran error.

* * *

" _Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

 _Abrázame que dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

 _Abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno"_

* * *

Tenía un novio, un jodido novio, ok hace como dos días se hizo de un novio y ni siquiera le había sostenido la mano o besado más que aquella vez, la primera no contaba, un beso con choques de dientes no era beso, así que Miguel tenía un novio, un novio menor de edad, no es que el fuera muy adulto, tenía después 17 años, ok si técnicamente como más de 217 pero esos son tecnicismos tontos, lo real era que en su identificación decía 20 y de acuerdo al cumpleaños ahí estaba a punto de los 21 y su pequeño novio reñía 16 lo que lo hacía ilegal, súper ilegal, pero no es que le diera miedo la cárcel, no que va ya estuvo una de Colombia y bueno digamos que si sobrevivió a esa puede con lo que sea. Así que si verdadero miedo no es la prisión, es ella, cassidy la hermosa pero aterradora tía de su novio quien además era su jefa, bueno la otra jefa.

Luego de su espectacular declaración Miguel dejo en claro que si iban a hacer esto, de las citas, dios ver a Hiro sonrojarse cuando lo dijo fue adorable, enfoque, así si iban a salir tendría que ser en secreto para que su tía no lo notara o seguramente le haría algo horrible, como castrarlo y aun que sabía por experiencia que su cuerpo podía volver a regenerarse nunca lo habían castrado así que gracias pero no gracias, no quería saber si eso volvería a crecer, todo menos muerte a Miguel jr, Hiro se burló de su miedo hasta que con voz totalmente seria le preguntó si quería que su tía lo castraran antes de estrenarlo sus palabras exactas fueron " ¿enserio quieres que me lo corten antes de que te estrene?" a lo que Hiro respondió totalmente enrojecido dándole un golpe en la cara llamándolo "pervertido" pero igual acepto ser novios secretos, a quien es el pervertido ahora ¿eh hiro?

Por lo que tenía un novio, un dulce adorable y realmente lindo novio desde hace dos días, uno que amaba con todo el corazón y deseaba adorar y atesorar como nunca, hasta esa mañana, el sábado en su único día libre, día en el que podría quedarse dormido hasta las 10 am, en su lugar estaba tratando de dormir con el ruidonal que su novio hacía en ese momento, como lo detestaba.

Miguel había despertado hace 20 minutos cuando algo pico su nariz insistentemente y llamo su nombre, al abrir los ojos pues estaba dormido boca abajo vio un par de ojos chocolates y una sonrisa chueca mirándole con emoción, rayos era Hiro, al parecer ahora que sabía dónde vivía se había colado a su casa con baymax, el maldito robot estaba mirando su tiradero y murmurando cosas sobre bacterias y limpieza adecuada mientras Hiro empezó a parlotear sobre salir y hacer cosas, Miguel solo tomo su celular miro la hora y jadeo.

Eran las 8, las jodidas 8 de la mañana en un sábado, realmente odiaba esto de tener un novio.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hiro - ¿a dónde vamos?- emocionado sonrió sentándose en la cama junto a Miguel - podríamos ir al museo hay una nueva exposición, no soy muy fan del arte pero a tía Cass nunca iría ahí- empezó a parlotear por lo que Miguel gimió de frustración.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó en su lugar girándose boca arriba y cubriendo su rostro con el brazo.

-Hoy es sábado- rodó los ojos Hiro - no hay escuela y ya que es tu día de descanso debemos salir.

-Exacto - Miguel gruño descubriendo su rostro para mirar a Hiro- es mi día de descanso, no tengo que ir al café y me levantó hasta las diez - tomo su vieja almohada para cubrir su rostro – once si no hace mucha calor, no me molestes- Hiro hizo un mohín entonces indignado por la actitud de su novio, esto no se iba a quedar así, se levantó temprano, busco opciones para salir e incluso tenia bocadillos, todo para que su cita, casi se ruboriza al recordarla llamar la así, fuera perfecta Miguel no iba arruinarla.

-Eres un madrugador - le jalo la almohada - siempre te jactas de eso - insistió - levántate.

-Lo soy - gruño molesto jaloneando la almohada - cuando es horario de trabajo y no tuve que pasar toda la noche en el mundo de los muertos clasificando almas - gruño furioso ganándole la almohada porque eso distrajo a Hiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hiro confundido - ¿pasaste toda la noche trabajando?- preguntó en un susurro, Miguel suspiro puso la almohada a un lado y se sentó, por suerte estaba usando camiseta y bóxer así que no se molestó cuando la sabana cayo a su regazo.

-Las cosas están algo tensas con mi jefa - murmuró - la otra jefa - arreglo al ver un puchero en Hiro- está molesta por desobedecer y volver - confeso - y me está castigando haciendo hacer trabajos que no son para mí - se pasó una mano por la cara con verdadera frustración - y no he estado durmiendo lo suficiente - suspiro.

-Lo siento - Hiro se sintió estúpido, joder realmente era un niño por creer que lo suyo era problemático, solo estudiaba la universidad y era un superhéroe si pero en definitiva Miguel la tenía más difícil - ¿esto es por mi culpa?- pregunto entonces dudoso- ¿por qué volviste?

-Si- dijo reprendiéndose mentalmente al darse cuenta de la expresión herida en el rostro de Hiro- no, espera, si es a causa de que regrese- lo tomo de los hombros- pero nada de esto es tu culpa- le sonrió- entiendes, pude quedarme, seguir lejos de ti, pero fue mi decisión volver, es mi decisión estar aquí contigo y nada de esto es tu culpa – explico mirándole directo a los ojos, tomando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Pero – murmuro Hiro - ¿Porque no vuelves? - dijo en un susurro - sería más fácil para ti – ofreció desviando la mirada, Miguel sabía que aun que Hiro entendía la verdad en sus palabras le estaba doliendo decirlas.

-Lo seria si- negó con la cabeza- pero lo fácil no es lo mío- acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar - estar contigo, poder tocarte así- pego ambas frentes cerrando los ojos sorprendiéndole- vale todo el trabajo extra que me den, lo vale todo.

Hiro se sintió conmovido, era lo más dulce que alguien le había dicho, mas antes de que pudieran besarse baymax hablo rompiendo el silencio algo sobre una llamada de su tía Cass.

-Duerme - dijo este empujando a Miguel a la cama.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo sin ganas de soltar su mano.

-No me iré - negó con la cabeza - me quedare aquí hasta que te despiertes - se levantó de la cama- vamos a pasar el día juntos así tenga que ser - apretó los labios - aquí- frunció la nariz desaprobatoriamente a lo que Miguel solo rodó los ojos cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

Escucho un murmullo a la lejanía de Hiro llamado quizás a su tía para luego nada solo silencio, tenía el mejor novio.

Hiro corto la llamada de su tía Cass desde la ventana por donde había irrumpido al departamento, era mucho peor de lo que recordaba, el viejo sofá tenía bultos haciendo muy incómodo y dios había tanta basura en la disque cocina que incluso baxmax ya estaba pensado llamar a enfermedades infecciosas o a Wasabi lo que fuera más rápido, Hiro odiaba tener que esperar, pero Miguel había hecho muchos sacrificios, estaba atado a su otro trabajo y desafío a la muerte misma para volver y bueno era algo dulce, tan romántico, por lo que como un buen novio Hiro iba a esperar al despertar de Miguel, primero jugo con su teléfono un rato hasta que se volvió aburrido entonces de odio adelantar uno de sus proyecto pero no llevó su tablet y al notar por el departamento Miguel no tenía una, entonces baymax hablo con él para distraerlo hasta que le dio sed y busco uno de la bebidas que llevaba en su mochila, pero él quería un vaso por lo que fue a buscarlo en la cocina solo para ver que toó estaba muy sucio entonces abrió la alacena notando que estaba vacía, ni siquiera había comida y quizás se quejó por esto murmurando, luego fue al fregadero y trató de tomar un vaso para lavarlo, no que hubiera mucha trastes sucios, de hecho solo había tres vasos de cristal y dos platos pero todos sucios, quizás una cuchara y dado la alacena vacía eran todos los trastes en el lugar, así que Hiro tomo el vaso menos sospechoso y abrió el grifo para lavarlo, solo que no salió agua si no un gorgoteo muy ruidoso por lo que lo cerro de inmediato.

La paz no duro, Miguel llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos intentando dormir pero Hiro no paraba de hacer escándalo, podía oír sus paso, sus quejas cada maldito movimiento que el hacía.

-¡Basta! - grito cansado levantándose de la cama - Hiro ven aquí- llamo a su invasor novio palmeando aun lado de su vieja cama, el chico lo miro dudoso pero finalmente asintió caminado hasta el sentándose en la cama, Miguel lo sorprendió entonces empujándolo contra la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Miguel - jadeo sonrojado - ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó realmente avergonzado, pues estaba en una cama una muy estrecha cama con su novio, dios su cara empezaba a enrojecer de solo pensarlo.

-Deja de pensar - murmuro Miguel aferrándose a su cuerpo y metiendo su nariz entre su cuello- duerme un poco.

-No tengo sueño – gruño moviéndose para acomodarse hasta que finalmente quedo sobre su espalda con Miguel abrazándole casi sobre él.

-Yo si - murmuro - solo cállate y abrázame - Hiro intento hacerlo al menos un poco para poder caber en esa cama tan incómoda buscando la mejor forma de abrazar a Miguel pero simplemente no podía - _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_ \- empezó a cantar en un susurro Miguel sorprendiéndole, sus labios casi tocaban su cuello, el cálido alienó de Miguel golpeando su pulso haciéndole estremecerse - _Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_ \- Hiro tuvo que morder sus labios y apretar las sabana debajo de sus dedos para relajarse - _Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_ \- hasta que la suave canción de Miguel termino de arrullarle, hasta que incluso el sueño se le contagio y se quedó dormido bajo la atenta mirada de baymax.

Y así fue como Hiro termino en una cama con su nuevo novio en la primera cita, lo peor o mejor no sabía cómo clasificarlo fue que solo durmieron, solo eso dormir hasta la tarde cuando finalmente salieron a buscar algo que comer, su mejor cita hasta ahora.

" _Abrázame muy fuerte amor"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Asi que Janet es una parca, personaje de una de mis fieles lectoras de este fic, lo prometido es deuda ahí estar, oficialmente eres una parca, felicidades JanethTadeo1**

 **Félix es un muy buen amigo, la curiosidad que siente por Miguel es muy grande pero prefiere mandarlo lejos a tener que lidiar con lo que Miguel le hace sentir, no piensen mal no son sentimientos de amor hacia él, sino más bien lo que le hace recordar, las emociones que despertar, el amor por su hermano.**

 **Así que parece que cada parca tiene un poder especial además de los normales, el de Félix es causar mala suerte a los de su alrededor, lo usar para causar accidentes letales y demás cuando una persona debe morir, incluso cuando estaba vivo podía hacerlo, lo que nos lleva a Miguel, ¿cuál es su poder? Uno que incluso sirve contra otras parcas.**

 **Por qué el traje de Hiro no tiene alas le pondremos unas así a lo tinkerbell como iron man.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	14. Capítulo 14: Si nos dejan

**Capítulo 14: Si nos dejan.**

" _Si nos dejan_

 _Nos vamos a querer toda la vida"_

-Alas – dijo Alastair mirando al joven que soldaba las piezas en el traje – me preguntaba por qué no habías pensado en eso antes – giro alrededor del chico trabajando que ya acostumbrado a su acoso solo siguió en los suyo – ¿si es nano tecnología porque tienes que soldar? – dijo dudoso.

-Es el prototipo – murmuro Hiro quitándose las gafas protectoras – si pasa las pruebas programare a los nanobost de mi traje – volvió a ponerse las gafas y seguir soldando – alguien ha estado entrando a mi laboratorio Krei – dijo molesto.

-Es mi laboratorio – arregló el mirando alrededor, las computadoras, el equipo, las piezas sueltas – necesito saber en que trabaja mi héroe favorito – sonrió tomando un casco para acercarse a Baymax que en una esquina parecía vigilante - ¿Cuándo tendré uno de estos? – pregunto tocando la cámara en el rostro del robot – podría venderlo, quien no quiere un soldado.

-Es una lástima – respondió Hiro sin dejar lo suyo – Baymax es un asistente médico no soldado.

-Claro – sonrió el hombre – como pude olvidarlo – dijo entonces encaminándose a la puerta – nos vemos luego Hiro – y diciendo eso salió de ahí, Hiro solo apretó los dientes, odiaba cuando Krei se ponía en ese modo, cuando a hablaba de comercializar todo lo suyo, tendría que cambiar la contraseña aun que se molestara para evitar que entrar ahí o alguno de sus estúpidos científicos, por ahora él tendría alas.

* * *

" _Si nos dejan_

 _Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo"_

* * *

Miguel suspiro miro a Hiro caminar entre los arboles frunciendo la nariz mirar a el grupo de patos del estante con desconfianza y luego salir corriendo cuándo estos se le acercaron haciéndolo reír, Hiro lo noto, entonces se giró muy enojado con los brazos cruzados y le gruño.

-Deja de reírte de mí - hizo un puchero adorable - ¿para esto me salte la escuela?- dijo molesto a lo que Miguel solo negó con la cabeza.

-Anda sé que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo- le guiño un ojo acercándose para abrazarlo y besar su frente con dulzura - no hemos pasado casi nada de tiempo a solas - sonrió - y mira las flores de los árboles son hermosas.

-Las odio - frunció la nariz Hiro - odio la naturaleza - pero se dejó abrazar y envolver en los brazos de su novio disfrutando la atención.

Miguel iba a decir algo más cuando su teléfono sonó, tardó un rato en descubrir que era de hecho su teléfono pues Hiro le miro interrogante, él lo levanto y miro quien era, era Fred, contesto bajo la atenta mirada de su novio solo para escuchar al rubio invitarle esa noche a la súper fiesta en su casa, luego de asentir Hiro lo jalo hasta un carrito de helado para seguir en su cita

Tuvo tres llamadas más una de Gogo preguntando sobre x asunto en el que habían quedado, y otra de wasabi que le preguntaba sobre la mejor manera de hacer los bollos que tanto le gustaban.

Para la cuarta llamada una de karmi preguntando sobre si había visto a Hiro y mintiéndole obviamente, este se quedó viendo la pantalla de teléfono negra, ahí donde el nombre de karmi se desvanecía, él tenía el número, de hecho tenía el número de todos con foto de contacto incluida y hasta chat grupal.

Fue ahí donde le golpeó, tenía amigos, amigos que le hablaron por teléfono, amigos con los que podía mensajear o enviar fotos, por primera vez en doscientos años tenía un teléfono que sonaba con números de sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hiro tomado de su mano al verlo tanto tiempo mirando la pantalla ahora oscura de su teléfono.

-Karmi me llamo- murmuro el aun en shock de aquella revelación.

-Lo sé- suspiro el- siente que debe vigilarme o algo así- negó con la cabeza- quiero ver las marionetas - dijo jalándolo pero Miguel parecía aun clavado en su lugar - ¿Miguel?

-Yo tengo a karmi en mi lista de contactos - murmuró aún sin dejar de mirar dicho teléfono - yo tengo una lista de contactos, jamás había tenido una - siguió murmurando.

-Estas empezando a asustarme- dijo Hiro acercándose a tomar su rostro con suavidad- ¿estas… - no pudo terminar esas palabras pues Miguel ya lo estaba abrazando con fuerza apretándole entre sus brazos.

-Gracias - murmuró el con un nudo en la garganta- gracias por darme un lugar al que pertenecer - murmuro alejándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo fijamente - gracias por elegirme - sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por volver- respondió Hiro igual de sorprendido por las declaraciones de su novio- y por no rendirte- sonrió.

 _-Hay como te quiero pinche chino mamón_ \- dijo Miguel emocionado a lo que Hiro entrecerró los ojos enojándose.

-¿Cómo mierda me llamaste? - preguntó molesto por que obviamente entendió toda su jerga mexicana, no paso los últimos tres meses aprendiéndola por nada.

-Que te amo chinito de mi alma - arreglo con una sonrisa.

-Vete al carajo Miguel- lo empujo para sacarse de su novio rompe momentos, pero Miguel solo río y corrió abrazarle para plantarle un beso a la fuerza - basta- lo empujó con fuerza - eres un imbécil- y Miguel solo lo abrazándolo más llenándolo de besos.

-Te quiero Hiro hamada - grito con fuerza - más que a mi _puta vida._

-Basta - lo empujó tratando de evitar sus besos - me estas avergonzando - pero Miguel solo empezó a reír más fuerte – ¡Miguel!- regaño.

-Perdón pero es que me vuelves loco - se disculpó con una sonrisa - te amo mejillas dulces- dijo totalmente serio sorprendiéndole con esa declaración, haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran más rojas y su corazón se acelerara a mil.

Realmente estaba muy agradecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo suspirar tranquilo, él tenía un hogar nuevamente, un lugar al cual volver.

La muerte no iba a estar feliz con eso.

Hiro debía estar en la escuela en ese momento, en su lugar Cassidy miro al chico que se parecía mucho a su sobrino, ella empujo la bolsa de sus compras en la otra mano y frunció la nariz, corrió entonces entre los arbustos asustando algunas aves, un hombre le grito por perder la fotografía perfecta entonces pero ella lo ignoro, camino más hasta poder ver más de cerca la escena, ahí estaba Hiro su amado sobrino saltándose la escuela, pero no estaba solo, no a su lado estaba Miguel, el chico se acercó a Hiro con un par de helados y aun que no se tomaron de las manos no perdió detalle de como Hiro se pegaba demasiado a él, bueno si ellos pensaban que estaban siendo muy discretos o que ella era estúpida se llevarían una sorpresa, era hora de tener una charla con su amado sobrino y de paso con Baymax.

* * *

" _Yo creo podemos ver_

 _El nuevo amanecer_

 _De un nuevo día_

 _Yo pienso que tú y yo_

 _Podemos ser felices todavía"_

* * *

Miguel estaba cantando, esto no era novedad, estaba cantando en el café, tampoco algo nuevo, estaba rodeado de chicas que prácticamente se le tiraban encima mientras cantaba, bueno eso tal vez si era algo relativamente nuevo desde que regreso, lo que si era muy pero muy nuevo era que Miguel cantaba y mirando directamente con toda la desfataches del mundo a Hiro, Cassidy casi quiere golpearlos en la cara a ambos por ser tan obvios y no fingir un poquito. Pero bueno estaban esa fase como le dicen así "luna de miel" ambos enamorados y bueno no podían evitar mirarse de esa forma, casi siente lastima por ellos.

 _Si nos dejan_

 _Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_

Canto el joven, la chicas a su lado soltaron un suspiro, Hiro frunció la nariz molesto, le encantaba Miguel pero odiaba que estuviera rodeado de mujeres y que este no se las sacudiera, así que siendo el maduro genio que era se levantó fingiendo desinterés por el disque cantante, con lo que no conto fue que Miguel se levantó también interceptándolo en su camino a la cocina, las chicas hicieron un chillido de desconsuelo al verlo levantase y Cassidy casi deja caer la jarra con la que servía café al notar lo que estaba haciendo Miguel.

 _Si nos dejan_

 _Haremos con las nubes terciopelo_

Miguel estaba totalmente en el espacio personal de Hiro cantándole casi casi al oído, ahí frente a su tía, enserio él quería gritarle empujarle, dios no Hiro miro los labios de Miguel derritiéndose por dentro, él quería besarlo, deleitarse con su sabor, en su lugar completamente rojo empujo a Miguel con brusquedad y corrió a la cocina para esconderse, dios estuvo tan cerca, casi lo besa y todo por el estúpido Miguel.

 _Y ahí juntitos los dos_

 _Cerquita de Dios_

 _Será lo que soñamos_

Le escucho seguir cantando como si nada, con algo de curiosidad Hiro se asomó un poco por la puerta solo para ver a Miguel ahora cantándole al oído de su tía, bien aunque sabía que esto lo hacía para quitar las sospechas no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, dios iba a darle un merecido golpe.

* * *

-Tienes una llamada Hiro – dijo el robot con voz mecánica.

-Ahora no es el momento Baymax – respondió Hiro lanzando una onda electromagnética para golpear al dichoso villano en curso, un estúpido idiota lleno de robots asesinos que no paraba de intentar matarlos, suerte que los demás estaban ahí.

-Es una llamada de Miguel – insistió el robot y Hiro se mordió el labio indeciso esquivando un golpe mortal en un salto, hace dos días que no veía a Miguel ya que salió de la ciudad y realmente quería hablar con él.

-Bien envía la llamada por el comunicador – murmuro saltando otra vez – ¿alguna vez se cansan? – preguntó a los robots que solo seguían atacando.

-Hey chinito de mi alma – la voz cantarina de Miguel pronto se escuchó en su oreja, alguien rio en lo lejos seguramente Honey y Miguel jura que escucho un murmuro de Gogo diciendo algo sobre "¿chinito de mi alma?" supuso que Hiro estaba ocupado y había puesto el alta voz así que trato de no ser tan meloso.

-¿Qué pasa Miguel? – murmuro Hiro golpeando un robot y arrancándole un brazo – sabes ahora no es buen momento – murmuró, Miguel solo rodo los ojos porque Hiro siempre decía eso.

-¿Con trozos o sin trozos? – preguntó en su lugar mirando el gran estante del supermercado.

-¿Qué? - pregunto confundido casi recibiendo un impacto.

-Bueno estoy de camino a casa y siempre estas quejándote que nunca hay comida en mi refrigerador así que pensé en comprar algo – explico Miguel escuchó un suave "awwwww" a la distancia pero lo ignoro por completo esa debió ser Honey nuevamente – ¿así que mantequilla de maní con trozos o sin trozos?

-Soy alérgico al maní – respondió agitado el chico.

-Espera – Miguel alejo el teléfono de su mano mirándole deseando haber hecho una video llamada – estas agitado ¿estas corriendo o algo?

-Si algo – murmuro el distrayéndose un poco.

-¡Hiro detrás de ti! – grito Wasabi por el comunicador y como la llamada estaba desviada ahí lo que explicaba que todos podían escucharlos Miguel entendió lo que pasaba.

-Estas luchando contra los malos otras vez – y eso no era un pregunta – te he dicho muchas veces que es peligroso.

-Como tú siempre eres tan precavido.

-Bueno yo regreso a la vida – rodo los ojos ignorando ya los tarros de mantequilla en su lugar parecía muy molesto en medio del pasillo incluso una mujer y su hijo caminaron más rápido al verlo enojado en su llamada - solo mantente a salvo.

-Te recuerdo que no eres mi madre – le gruño Hiro – mierda, ¡hey te importa estoy en algo importante aquí! – grito Hiro al villano idiota que había notado lo distraído que estaba – disculpa un momento – murmuro a Miguel luego Hiro se levantó cuadro los hombros y muy molesto levanto ambas manos lanzado un onda electromagnética tan poderosa que mando a volar al villano y sus robots varios metros – escucha Miguel – volvió su atención a su casco mientras los demás silbaban al ver su ataque y terminaban con los que quedaron en pie – no puedes irte a recolectar almas por ahí y esperar que yo me quede sentado como un niño porque sabes que eso nunca pasara.

-Huy tómala Miguel – se burló Fred en el comunicador.

-No estoy esperado que te quedes sentado – suspiro Miguel ignorando a Fred al igual que Hiro – ese no sería mi tomatito – bromeo – pero soy tu novio y me preocupo _un chingo_ cuando juegas a ser un superhéroe – Hiro jadeo al escucharlo llamarlo así, "novio" ellos jamás habían hablado de esto, las etiquetas ni nada si pasaban el tiempo y hubo besos pero realmente ninguno se había llamado novio, fue extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bien, entonces recordó la otra palabra que uso y frunció su nariz.

-Yo no juego a ser nada – gruño cruzándose de brazos, detrás de él, el malo ya había sido despojado de su traje que controlaba a los robots y estos estaban siendo recolectados por baymax – además difícilmente puedes llamarme novio apenas si nos besamos – gruño molesto – una vez.

-Fueron dos – rodo los ojos Miguel – mira – suspiro mirando a su alrededor por que no se dio cuenta que había empezado a caminar y estaba en el pasillo de verduras - hablamos después voy a terminar las compras e ir a casa – murmuro tomando una manzana pero esta extrañamente murió en su mano - ¿Qué mierda? – gruño confuso por esto por lo que la dejo en su lugar y tomo una naranja pasándole lo mismo – te veo mañana – y tras decir eso colgó.

Hiro hizo un puchero debajo de su casco Miguel le había colgado justo después de llamarlo su novio y hacerle tener estas estúpidas sensaciones él no iba a esperar hasta mañana, dándose la vuelta para continuar con la pelea noto como todo ya había terminado y Gogo le miraba intensamente debajo de su casco y él sabía que eso hacía.

-Así que – dijo esta con una voz burlona – ¿Novio eh? – los demás empezaron a sonreír ante eso y Hiro solo jadeo de mortificación genial ahora solo faltaba que tía Cass se enterara.

* * *

" _Si nos dejan_

 _Te llevo de la mano corazón_

 _Y ahí nos vamos"_

* * *

Miguel estornudo otra vez antes de entrar al departamento, rayos estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y sin los comestibles, estúpidos idiotas, justo al salir del supermercado mientras llevaba sus compras, las pocas que pudo hacer dado que al intentar tomar cualquier cosa con su manos esta murió, Miguel aun no entendía eso y aún no había consultado a la muerte, alguien lo golpeó justo al salir y cuando despertó estaba siendo encadenado a un gran bloque de cemento.

El tipo que lo vio lanzo una enorme sonrisa y murmuro algo sobre "Yama manda saludos", diablos pensó en ese momento, el estúpido mafioso de quinta debió advertirles que un tiro no funcionaría así que ahora estaba siendo empujado a la bahía de san Fransokyo, bueno el no llegaría temprano a casa, con un suspiro solo vio el agua cubrirle y ser llevado más y más al fondo, luego de eso sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno y murió.

Cuando despertó nuevamente la muerte le estaba viendo, sus cabellos rubios flotaban en el agua como si fuera una de esas ninfas de cuentos maravillosos, ella sonrió a él pero luego se cruzó de brazos y no pareció querer sacarlo de ahí, Miguel jadeo esperando ayuda pero esta solo le miro acusadoramente, bien había sido su culpa por revelarse con yama y sus idiotas pero no se arrepentía, por lo que Miguel terco a disculparse por algo así trato de liberarse hasta que nuevamente perdió el conocimiento y murió.

La tercera vez la muerte seguía ahí mirándole curiosa, ella finalmente espero nuevamente la disculpa que no parecía querer darle y al verlo a punto de morir otra vez trono los dedos, las cadenas cayeron de sus piernas y brazos liberándole, Miguel nado entonces con todas sus fuerzas para salir del agua jadeante.

Era de noche noto al salir del agua, cuando finalmente logro subir al muelle la muerte estaba ahí su cabello rubio perfectamente seco y en buen estado, el jadeo un suave gracias pero esta no pareció interesada simplemente desapareció dejándole solo, Miguel tardo unos minutos más antes de recuperar el aliento y en medio de la noche se fue a casa, solo quería caer contra el colchón y dormir, tal vez un baño caliente antes, ya mañana comería algo y buscaría esos idiotas.

-Auch – jadeo al entrar en el viejo piso por la ventana y golpearse con el sofá, de inmediato una pantalla se ilumino desde la cama con símbolos y caritas felices.

-Recibí una alerta médica, en la escala del uno al diez ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? – pregunto una voz ya familiar para él, las luces se encendieron entonces y un muy enojado Hiro sentado en su cama le recibió.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos Miguel suspiro ignorado al robot que parecía atender su dolor y solo se acercó a buscar algo con que secarse – no me ignores.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en mi cama – bromeo – pero ahora no estoy de humor – suspiro – acabo de salir de la bahía donde unos tipos me aventaron amarrado de un ladrillo, ladrillo como matones de los 20´ - gruño tomando la toalla finalmente y secándose con ella.

-¿Espera que? – Hiro cambio su malhumor entonces y se acercó preocupado notando que si estaba súper mojado - ¿te lanzaron a la bahía para ahogarte? – dijo confundido – ¿por qué?

-Para refrescarme tal vez – dijo sarcástico – ¿tú qué crees Hiro?, querían deshacerse de mi – gruño molesto pero Hiro solo le miro más interrogante – eran los hombres de Yama debe estar molesto por la última vez – sonrió burlón al recordarlo – y bueno una bala entre mis ojos no iba a funcionar así que nada como estar en el océano y despertar solo para ahogarte una y otra vez – dijo en broma pero Hiro solo frunció su nariz y dio media vuelta apretando la muñeca en su mano para sacar su traje – ¿ _párate_ a dónde vas?

-Voy a atrapar a los tipos que te hicieron eso – dijo decidido – Baymax vamos – indicó pero Miguel corrió a detenerlo.

-Tranquilo corazón – le tomo del brazo – ahora ya es tarde y no necesito que defiendas mi honor – Hiro bufo ante eso – está bien enserio – sonrió tranquilizadoramente – mañana lo arreglo – le guiño un ojo – ahora estoy a punto de tener hipotermia – se estremeció – bien podría aferrarme a mi lindo novio – levanto la mano para tocar su muñeca y desaparecer el traje por completo – y que este me comparta de su calor.

-Eres ridículo sabes – dijo aun no muy convencido de dejar a esos tipos libres.

-Mi cuerpo es cálido también –dijo Baymax acercándose y abrazando a Miguel mientras empezaba a calentarse, el chico iba a protestar cuando sintió ese suave y confortable calor que lo relajo.

-Oh dios – murmuró dejándose envolver – definitivamente tu calentador personal es lo mejor de ti – bromeo a lo que el chico hizo un puchero – bromeo – empujo al robot – iré a quitarme esto y entonces si será hora de los mimos – Hiro se sonrojo al instante por lo que agrego rápidamente – solo voy a cambiarme carajo, aunque no me opondría a mas amor – antes de que Hiro pudiera decir algo más el robot hablo con voz firme y clara.

-Hiro aún es menor de edad – empujo a Miguel poniéndose sobre Hiro protectoramente – no puedo dejar que lo toques de manera inapropiada.

-Espera Baymax ¿qué pasa contigo? – pregunto molesto Hiro pues el robot ya veía como una amenaza a Miguel.

-Tía Cass fue muy clara y dijo nada de negocio divertido con Hiro – insistió el robot mecánicamente sin saber realmente el significado de esas palabras, o tal vez si, Hiro jadeo mortificado porque solo su tía le diría eso a Baymax.

-No amigo – negó Miguel alejándose un par de pasos – te prometo que no hay ningún negocio divertido – dijo con bura quitándose la playera porque enserio estaba empapado – solo abrazos de calor – aseguro con confianza buscando una ropa limpia – solo, ¿Hiro me ayudas?

-Baymax – suspiro este tras salir de su estupor de ver a Miguel sin camisa, sip la maldita parca era sexy – solo vamos a abrazarnos ok eso no es ilegal ¿cierto? – explico con tranquilidad.

-Los abrazos son aceptables – respondió el robot soltándole de una vez y cuándo Miguel salió del baño Hiro lo estaba esperando en la cama.

-Hola – saludo el esta vez usando pantalones de pijama y una camiseta por lo que se acercó a la cama dejándose caer de espaldas – buenas noches – y diciendo esto abrazo a Hiro por la cintura mientras esta aún estaba sentado totalmente confundido por todo.

-¿Miguel? – pregunto al verlo ya con los ojos cerrados.

-No bromeo estoy muy cansado – murmuro – me ahogue tres veces y creo que me comí una medusa – Hiro rio ante esto porque el chico estaba adormilado mientras hablaba – mañana lo prometo – murmuro otra vez aferrándose más a él, Hiro solo acaricio su cabeza con suavidad acomodando sus mechones de cabello.

A kilómetros de ahí en una habitación con lo más grande en seguridad los tres hombres miraban riendo tras un buen trabajo, su jefe un corpulento ex peleador de sumo los felicito por deshacerse de la rata molesta, entonces detrás de el apareció una bella mujer, sus cabellos eran rubios bailando en el viento y su vestido un hermoso y blanco vestido veraniego caía de sus hombros, el hombre la miro confundido por verla ahí, uno de los hombre se levantó entonces la tomo del hombro para sacarla.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron la pálida y fría piel de la mujer cayó al suelo totalmente muerto, otro se acercó a este para revisarlo, Yama solo miraba a la mujer no sabía que era pero esta lo paralizo de miedo con la mirada, había terror y el congelado miro a sus hombres acercarse a ella, la mujer camino entonces parecía flotar en el viento pues se deslizaba en el aire paso a cada uno de los tipos que cayeron inertes ante su presencia, las plantas cercanas de decoración también murieron raramente.

Yama jadeo al sentir a la mujer tan cerca de él, ella levanto una mano sonriente acariciando la mejilla de rostro sin tocarle y con un sonrisa que le helo el alma sonrió entonces miro abrió la boca para decir algo, la muerte no solía hablar con los vivos, sorprendentemente Yama lo comprendió.

Una palabra salió.

Una silaba

"No"

* * *

" _Si nos dejan_

 _Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_

 _Si nos dejan_

 _Haremos con las nubes terciopelo"_

* * *

Hiro vio por las ventanas del tren ahí dentro estaba todos los pasajeros tranquilos inocentes del posible peligro que estaba más allá, mas fue un joven lo que le llamo la atención, Miguel estaba ahí su sudadera roja inconfundible, en sus manos la guitarra blanca y plateada que brillaba majestuosamente, Miguel paso sus dedos por las cuerdas y justo en ese momento levanto la vista, Hiro levanto una mano acerándose hasta la ventana para golpearla, las personas lo notaron entonces y estas corrieron a ver al famoso superhéroe que parecía saludar en lugar de advertirles.

Sabía que era imposible que lo escucharan adentro pero Hiro podía jurar que escuchaba la guitarra de Miguel sonar suavemente el joven los miraba sonriente, su brillante sonrisa tranquila y eso a Hiro le horrorizo pues creyó que no le comprendía, ordeno Baymax detener el tren pero este le insisto que sería imposible de hacer habría más repercusiones y dado su propulsor dañando no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo, aun así lo intentaron, Baymax tomo la cola del tren e intento pararlo pero quiso la fortuna que el tren ese rompiera, que los materiales con los que se construyeran tuviera un desperfecto y el casco de la cabina no resistiera, el crujir del metal debió alertarle, mas antes de poder reaccionar el vagón se partió en dos y ellos se quedaron con aquel vagón que inesperadamente estaba vacío.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando las personas notaron que el superhéroe no estaba saludando como de costumbre, que ellos iban a una muerte segura, el caos se hizo presente y varios empezaron a gritar, Miguel impasible sin miedo alguno o signo de el siguió tocando la suave música en su guitarra, afuera Hiro grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras Baymax soltaba el vagón vacío, Wasabi había logrado cortar y quitar del camino justo a tiempo el enorme bloqueo en las vías por lo que parcia que todo estaría a salvo.

Lo que ellos no entendían aun es que nadie puede ir en contra de lo que ya está escrito, ellos iban a comprenderlo esa misma noche.

El tren paso tranquilamente por el bloque mientras todos seguían gritando, las vibraciones de este causaron que las vías mal soldadas de hace medio año finalmente se rompieran y el tren se descarrilo cayendo al vacío, Miguel dejo de tocar entonces, el tiempo parecía detenerse y el chico levanto su capucha entonces y brazo su guitarra preparándose para el impacto.

El vagón de tren se impactó al instante contra el pavimento en un ruido estruendoso que helo la sangre de los pocos espectadores.

Hiro salto desde Baymax antes de que este aterrizara intento buscar entre los escombros sobrevivientes pero estos ya estaban muertos, Wasabi se unió en su inútil búsqueda pronto las policía no se hizo esperar entonces alguien grito algo de un sobreviviente y Hiro pudo ver la inconfundible sudadera roja, él sabía que no moriría y sin embargo suspiro de alivio.

125 personas iban en ese tren, 125 personas murieron esa misma noche, sin contar a Miguel.

Fue un milagro dijeron cuando el joven apenas si tenía algunos rasguños, y aun que Miguel se escapó para no dar su declaración o ir al hospital a una prueba, las noticias lo llamaron el milagro del tren, el único sobreviviente, Miguel llegó a su casa cansado y golpeándose la cabeza dado que había olvidado su guitarra cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en su cama por lo que corrió a abrazarla con emoción.

-Creí que ibas a morir – dijo una voz desde la ventana y Miguel vio con alivio que era Hiro en su traje de superhéroe, debió ser el quien le trajo la guitarra – estaba seguro que lo harías – negó con la cabeza el joven dando más pasos al chico que casi besaba su amada posesión – pero recordé que no puedes morir – continuo apretando las manos en un puño – encontré pétalos amarillos entre los restos y un extraño aroma dulzón – señalo Miguel quien apenas si prestaba atención siguió buscando heridas en su guitarra quien estaba totalmente ilesa, uno de los beneficios de ser una parca.

-Ya deberías saber que algo así no me matara – dijo con una enorme sonrisa arrogante – ahora o vienes aquí a besar mis heridas o me dejas dormir – dijo coqueto como siempre al ver que la tensión en los hombros de Hiro solo aumentaba suspiro – mira lamento preocuparte pero no iba a pasarme nada.

-¿Lo hiciste? – pregunto negándose a verlo – ¿tu causaste ese accidente? – pregunto y Miguel no podía verle el rostro por el estúpido casco pero sabía que Hiro estaba muy furioso.

-No sé por qué piensas eso – negó con la cabeza.

-Cada vez que hay un accidente con muertes involucradas está ligado contigo, Honey encontró estos pétalos en el incendio de la escuela, en el almacén hubo dos muertos, Fred olio tu fragancia y siempre hay personas muertas involucradas.

-Me estas preguntado si yo las mate– dijo incrédulo – me conoces y yo jamás.

-Esa es la cosa, no te conozco Miguel, no tienes registros, te investigue hace tiempo y sé que es porque eres una parca pero ¿tu estas causando estos accidentes? – pregunto con seriedad, el casco había desapareció hace mucho - ¡había niños en ese tren! – grito enojado dando pasos furioso hasta llegar a estar cerca del joven – inocentes – golpeo su pecho con un dedo con fuerza – quiero creer que era una coincidencia pero ¿por qué más ibas en ese tren? – lo tomo de su sudadera llena de sangre y escombros sacudiéndole – ¡tú lo sabias! – y aquello no fue una pregunta.

-Si – respondió sin titubear – yo no cause el accidente pero sabía que iba a pasar, siempre lo sé – Hiro lo soltó entonces y en un arrebato de ira lo golpeo con fuerza, importándole poco que tuviera su traje aun puesto y que el golpe seria tres veces más fuerte, solo lo golpeo en la cara haciéndole sangrar.

-Tu maldito – insulto viendo como la nariz destrozada por su golpe de Miguel empezaba a acomodarse y el labio roto empezaba a sanar – es tu culpa – grito volviendo a golpear su pecho con fuerza haciéndole retroceder por el impacto, Hiro no podía verlo pero era posible que estuviera rompiéndole las costillas con cada golpe – pudiste salvarlos, ellos estarían vivos ¿por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?– cuestiono lanzado otro golpe que fue detenido en el aire.

-Porque uno no puede evadir a la muerte – respondió en un jadeo intentando no mostrar lo mucho que le dolía que sus costillas se soldaran nuevamente - ¿crees que es fácil? – pregunto con desdén empujándole del brazo con fuerza – ¿crees que podría ir ahí e impedir que todos subieran al tren? – se burló – causar pánico – soltó una risa – me tacharían de loco – Hiro gruño ante esto – y aun que hubiera funcionado salvar su vida no hubiera estado bien – el joven abrió la boca para decir algo más Miguel le miro con furia - ¿Has visto destino final? – pregunto confundiéndole – claro que no es una película vieja - suspiro – pero es algo muy parecido.

-Pudimos salvarlos – insistió – pero eres un cobarde Miguel – y lanzo otro golpe por lo que Miguel lo aventó con fuerza contra el sillón y apretó justamente detrás de su oreja los dos botones que desactivan el traje sorprendiéndole.

-Si, se cómo funciona tu traje chinito – sonrió arrogante pues no quería más golpes sobrehumanos en su persona – ahora estamos igual – asintió – esto no es sencillo mijo – negó con la cabeza, levantándose de donde tenía a Hiro contra el sillón – no pudo simplemente salvar a la gente solo porque es inocente – se acercó a la mesita vieja en la habitación agachándose para abrir la gaveta debajo de esta y sacar una enorme botella – lo eh intentado – gruño destapando la botella y dando un largo trago Hiro aun miraba todo en el sillón enfadado por la situación – salve a una pequeña niña de 12 – le dio la espalda mientras relataba – y sabes que sucedió un auto se volcó y tres personas murieron en su lugar, y otra más y la cadena seguiría si me negaba a tomar su alma – tomo otro trago de tequila – hay consecuencias Chinito, y yo las he pagado todas – gruño dejándose caer en la cama – puedes culparme y odiarme, pero créeme si los hubiera salvado algo peor pasaría – empezó a reír – y eso es lo que es ser una parca – dijo mirándole con gran tristeza – el mejor trabajo del mundo – sonrió volviendo a beber otro trago.

Hiro solo apretó los puños con fuerza hasta tener nuevamente el valor para levantarse y acercándose a Miguel para gritarle otra vez se congelo a unos pasos, porque Miguel estaba llorando, el chico que siempre sonreía todo el tiempo estaba realmente llorando y murmurando perdón a la nada, tal vez estaba ebrio o solo fingiendo, no podía decirlo en ese momento Hiro solo vio a un hombre destrozado por su pasado, por el dolor y la perdida y simplemente no pudo recriminarle nada mas hoy, se giró ignorando las palabras de Miguel y volvió activar el traje con su pulsera, miles de nanobots emergieron como hormigas para finalmente cubrirlo con su atuendo violeta y negro activo su casco antes de dar una última mirada y salto por la ventana, dos pares de alas extrañas se abrieron entonces para irse de ahí volando.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando sus sentimientos se calmaron un poco y sus emociones de impotencia dejaron de llenarle que Hiro se giró a ver a Baymax.

-¿Cómo está tu carga amigo? – pregunto al robot que parecía consiente.

-Al ochenta por cierto Hiro – respondió mecánicamente - ¿necesitas asistencia?

-Si – asintió el joven sentándose frente al robot que ya había dejado de su unidad de carga y se paraba frente al joven – busca "destino final" película – ordeno Hiro abrazando su almohada.

-Hay cinco resultados encontrados para Destino final película de terror del año 2000 dirigida por James Wong, la primera entrega de la saga Destino Final – empezó explicar el robot mientras Hiro morada su labio no muy seguro de querer verla.

-Está bien Baymax – suspiro deteniendo el parloteo del robot – solo reproduce la primera y luego vemos.

Y así Hiro aprendió que es imposible escapar de la muerte o algo peor podría suceder.

" _Y ahí juntitos los dos_

 _Cerquita de Dios_

 _Será lo que soñamos"_

* * *

Lo malo de tener un novio superhéroe es que no puedes pasar a veces tu tiempo libre con él ya que está luchando con los malos, lo malo de tener un novio superhéroe, estudiante y además secreto es que no puedes salir con él porque está patrullando la ciudad o pasando tiempo con su tía por lo que tiene que forzosamente ocultar las ganas que tiene es de tomar su mano o besar sus labios cada que lo vez, lo mano de tener un novio superhéroe secreto y estudiante mientras tu eres una parca la mitad de tu tiempo es que a veces sus ocupaciones chocan, él tiene que salvar vidas y Miguel a tomarlas, así que si había un problema ahí.

Desde el incidente del tren Hiro había estado evitándole un poco, tal vez poniendo en orden sus pensamientos o pensando seriamente en terminarlo, esperaba que no fuera eso, realmente lo esperaba, hasta que una mañana tan común como cualquier otra Hiro entro a la cocina mientras el limpiaba y lo abrazo "lo siento" fue todo lo que dijo antes de separarse porque su tía entro a escena, el resto del día Hiro mando pequeñas sonrisas y miraditas en su dirección, ellos estaban bien definitivamente.

La verdad Miguel esperaba más drama, una discusión más grande, un rompimiento trágico porque Hiro no podía aceptar su ser que lo llevaría a hundirse más en la depresión, convirtiéndole en alguien sin emociones y pasándose al lado oscuro tomando almas por simple placer hasta convertirse en un devorador, había sucedió una vez que el supiera y no fue nada bonito, se necesitó mucho para detenerlo y parecía que la muerte estuvo muy triste después de eso, pero bueno nada de ese drama paso por que Miguel no solo tenía a un novio súper genio sino además súper maduro.

Por eso estaba ahí de camino de regreso al hospital, fue un trabajo simple un pobre hombre murió y Miguel solo debió indicarle seguir, muy fácil ya que el hombre se fue sin dudarlo lo que le dejo con mucho tiempo libre y como no trabajaba en la cafetería pues Miguel decidió regresar por el camino a casa, si es que el viejo departamento podía llamarse casa, donde esperaría que Hiro se diera tiempo de su apretadísima agenda de superhéroe y lo visitara.

El punto es que Miguel camino como si nada admirando la ciudad poniendo atención a como la tradición se fundía con la innovación en esta ciudad cuando tropezó con una personita, era karmi la mejor amiga de Hiro de quien no estaba celoso claro que no, no importa que esta chica se hubiera vuelto muy cercana y estuviera enamorada de su versión superhéroe, pfff para nada.

La cosa es que karmi era su amiga ahora, o algo así se masajeaban y todo, bueno más que nada ella lo hacía para gritarle a Hiro que no respondía su teléfono, podría ser que ella supiera algo de ellos saliendo juntos, cuando lo menciono en su camino ella solo enarcó una ceja y lo llamo idiota, claro que sabía no era estúpida, de hecho se sintió aliviada de que Hiro superara su enamoramiento con ella, espera ¿qué?, Miguel estaba muy confundido en ese punto, confundido y algo celoso.

Ella le restó importancia por lo que empujándole le obligo a acompañarla a una exhibición de vuelo que estaría situada en uno de esos globos muy parecidos a los dirigibles, ¿que no aprendieron nada de la historia?, esas madres se queman con facilidad y se caen, al parecer no ya que eran algo turístico del lugar, Miguel aceptó solo porque no tenía nada que hacer y Karmi podía ser muy convincente, la verdad solo estaba aburrido, así que fue con ella y se subió a esos inseguros globos, entonces estaban ahí, pasando el rato, mirando a los hombres con cohetes hacer piruetas en el aire a metros de ellos cuando surgió una gran explosión, él lo sabía esta madre se iba a caer, en un segundo la gente corría por todo el lugar y Karmi solo se aferró a él, bueno estaba muy seguro de algo nadie estaba contemplado para morir y si lo hacían al menos estaría ahí para guiarlos, solo esperaba que no fuera Karmi.

" _Si nos dejan_

 _Te llevo de la mano corazón_

 _Y ahí nos vamos"_

Había mantas en sus hombros, los policías intentaban tomar declaración de cada testigo que también eran víctimas de aquel accidente, Miguel miro enarcando una ceja al policía que puso una manta en sus hombros, negando con la cabeza divertido que pensaran que estaba en shock si había sobrevivido al atentado en el globo pero él no estaba en shock nadie más que él podía ver normal esa situación, tal vez solo Hiro, el superhéroe que hablaba con un policía a unos pasos de él, su querido Hiro que había salvándoles hace un momentos cuando el maldito dirigible se incendió por una estúpida bomba de algún terrorista, él no se preocupó de hecho todo estaría bien, Hiro lo miro con horror al verle ahí pero luego de que negara lo tranquilizó, porque no estaba ahí para recoger ningún alma de hecho no hubiera estado de no ser por karmi, pero eso ya no importaba, miro entonces a Hiro, recordó como este grito para que todos corrieran con bamax a ponerse a salvo, como tomo a karmi en el último minuto y le extendió la mano intentando salvarle, quiso reír, decirle que estaba bien y que obviamente sobreviviría a esa explosión, entonces karmi grito le pidió correr y ponerse a salvo y solo por eso, porque esa chica estaba ahí y definitivamente sería extraño verlo morir para después estar como si nada se dejó rescatar por Hiro, así que con una sonrisa sarcástica tomo la mano de Hiro y salto mientras este los hacia volar por los aires, entonces llegaron a los muelles cercanos y la policía les recibió con los demás personas salvadas por bamax.

-¿Puedes creerlo? - dijo karmi - nuevamente fui salvada por el - dijo emocionada apretando su brazo para llamar su atención- dios me mantuvo abrazada - Miguel sonrió, esa niña con su enamoramiento por un superhéroe-Hiro era tan adorable que fue imposible no hacerlo- creo que le gusto- dijo entonces - siempre que hay una emergencia o algo parecido es el quien me salva- continuo soñadora - debo gustarle mucho- ok Miguel empezaba a mirar a karmi confundido, lo más seguro es que Hiro solo se preocuparse por que la conocía y eran amigos ¿cierto? ella no le gustaba- es tan atractivo.

-Está usando un casco- murmuró mirando en dirección a donde la joven miraba soñadora.

-Bueno si pero míralo, alto, esos músculos- señalo y si Miguel podía verlo cada cosa que señalaba- dios esos brazos ¿no sentiste nada?- pregunto incrédula- y esos labios- suspiro mirando directamente su boca dado que Hiro tenía la mitad de su casco cubriéndole el rostro para poder hablar con el oficial- besarlos debe ser la gloria.

Ok tal vez eso ya fue demasiado, Miguel no era un tipo celoso, claro que no ese era Hiro, el novio controlador súper celoso era su amado chinito pero en ese instante a la parca no le gustó nada como karmi enumeraba todas las cosas que él amaba de su novio, claro que amaba sus músculos joder, esos brazos lo rodeaban en las noches, y esas piernas encajaban perfectamente en sus caderas, dios y no hablar de su esponjoso y respingón trasero que en ese puto traje lucia divino, además de eso los labios, karmi no tenía ni idea de lo que hablan, besarlos era la puta gloria, así que tal vez un poco lleno de celos fue lo que le llevo a hacer aquello.

-Necesita hacer volver a los demás dirigibles y revisarlos exhaustivamente oficial- dijo Hiro señalado con una mano- no tenemos idea de cuantos más estén saboteados y de ser así necesitó uno de los dispositivos para examinarlo - pidió y el oficial ya acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos asintió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto - dijo sacando su radio- lo haré de inmediato - y con eso se alejó un par de pasos para prepararlo todo.

-Hiro - llamo baymax en voz baja - escanee los demás globos no hay más bombas - dijo monótonamente a lo que Hiro asintió.

-Eso es bueno- suspiro - pero malo para nosotros, no habrá rastro, mejor vámonos - dijo preparándose para subir a la espalda de baymax puede que tuviera alas propias pero gustaba más estar sobre este.

-Hey espera - una voz familiar le detuvo, Hiro se giró a tiempo solo para ser atrapado contra un firme cuerpo, Miguel lo tomo de brazo para girarle y Hiro confundido se dejó guiar, la otra mano atrapado su mejilla entonces y sus labios se vieron presa de los de Miguel, el jadeo instintivamente, abrió la boca para dejar que Miguel jugara con su lengua mientras este le tomaba por la cintura profundizando el beso, soltó un gemido suave no pudo evitarlo un gemido que fue bebido por Miguel en su deliciosos beso, las manos de Hiro estaban sosteniéndose de los brazos de Miguel pues sus piernas estaban a punto de fallar, entonces escuchó jadeos de sorpresas, sonidos de cámaras y muchos flashes lo que le hizo recordar donde carajo estaba y que Miguel, su idiota novio Miguel estaba besándole con el traje de superhéroe en público, Hiro lo empujo entonces rompiendo el beso y sonrojado con los labios hinchados miro furioso a Miguel.

-Eso fue por salvarme la vida - le guiño el ojo retrocediendo unos pasos tal vez adivinando que Hiro lo golpearía, y no es que le faltaran ganas pero con tantas cámaras de celulares y dios el idiota reportero ya estaba ahí empujando para acercarse, gracias a dios por la policía que lo detuvo, Hiro frunció la nariz aun avergonzado bajo su casco por completo y subió a baymax para alejarse volando ya se las arreglaría con Miguel más tarde ahora tenía un terrorista que atrapar.

-¿Tú lo besaste?- dijo karmi atónita tras ver lo sucedido - lo besaste - y ahora era acusadora- tienes novio ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le recordó a Hiro, Miguel quiso reírse enserio, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Cada cuánto puedes besar a un superhéroe eh?- dijo simplemente karmi se quedó callada analizando eso - bueno vi una oportunidad y la aproveche seguro Hiro lo entenderá - termino burlón, karmi hizo un puchero ante esto para finalmente empezar a reír y darle la razón, ella lo hubiera hecho antes si no estuviera tan emocionada para algo cada que lo veía, Miguel empezado a reír abrazando a la chica, levanto entonces la mirada ahí donde había una cámara enfocándolo y estúpidamente saludo a esta, al menos fue prudente para no dejarse entrevistar, pero ya era muy tarde para esa noche todo San fransokyo había visto su beso en cadena nacional, si Hiro no estuvo feliz, el terrorista por otro lado encontró esa nueva información muy útil.

* * *

" _Si nos dejan_

 _De todo lo demás nos olvidamos"_

* * *

Fue en una de esas veces en las que Miguel estaba en el lugar indicado en el momento preciso, de hecho no recordaba porque había ido ahí, a si una posible muerte, Miguel había sido llamado ante la posibilidad de que alguien muriera, era uno de esos accidentes cuyas muertes podían ser evitadas, que no estaban escritas y en definitiva las consecuencias no serían graves, la cuestión era que alguien lo evitara.

Cuando llegó a la calle en cuestión noto como sus amigos superhéroes ya estaban ahí, luchando contra unos tipos en cohetes que de hecho habían caído al suelo sin cohetes y ahora parecían romperlo todo a su paso, Hiro esquivo un ataque cuando lo noto, ver a Miguel se había trasformado en un presagio de mal agüero, por lo que tras golpear a un rubio en la cara salto hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto algo alarmado a lo que Miguel solo se encogió de hombros – Miguel – gruño bajo su nombre, el casco cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

-Esperando – respondió entonces a lo que Hiro jadeo con horror mirando la batalla esperando que algo saliera mal – hey – dijo Miguel tomándole del brazo – está bien no es algo grave – trato de consolarle.

-¿No grave? – dijo incrédulo – alguien va a morir hoy.

-No necesariamente – negó con la cabeza a lo que Hiro le miro confundido – es una de esas muertes que pueden evitarse – continuo dando un paso atrás y empujando a Hiro, entonces un poster de luz que había sido arrancado de estrello entre ellos, en el lugar donde antes habían estado – nadie va a morir si pueden evitarlo – lo tranquilizo a lo que Hiro suspiro aliviado camino a la batalla.

Los idiotas de los cohetes repararon uno de estos pues en un instante estaban sobre el aire tratado de tirar Honey desde una gran altura, Hiro corrió usado sus guanteletes y ataco par que la soltaran mientras se preparaba para atraparla, pero otro sujeto le lanzo un láser en su espalda mandándole a volar, Miguel tuvo que respirar "no interfieras" se recordó, porque nadie iba a morir aquí, porque ninguna de esas vidas iba a terminar, él podía verlo y aunque tal vez se lastimarían no sería grave, así que Miguel se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar, entonces una chica paso a su lado, llevaba un teléfono intentando grabar la escena.

Era ella, su alma estaba marcada y con todos los demás ocupados ella iba a morir seguro, cerró los ojos no queriendo verlo, se mantuvo tranquilo incluso cuando un auto salió volando y un grito se escuchó, pero al abrirlos, al creer ver a una chica llena de sangre bajo al vehículo algo más importante paso Wasabi estaba ahí, sus cuchillas cortaron el vehículo a la mitad manteniendo a la joven a salvo, ella suspiro aliviada pero corrió de inmediato al ver al sujeto volando en su dirección, el moreno fue lanzado por los aires cayendo contra una pared y luego al suelo sobre su pierna derecha, Miguel solo busco a la chica cuya marca se desvaneció, la muerte fue evitada y como ya no era necesario podía intervenir.

Así que corrió a donde Wasabi mordía sus labios en un intento de no gritar, algunos ruidos se escucharon detrás de el no puso mucha atención solo vio el sonido de cohetes volando a al distancio y entonces los demás superhéroes estaban junto a él rodeándole.

-¿Wasabi estas bien? – pregunto Honey al hombre pero este solo negó.

-Dijiste que nada malo pasaría – Hiro lo miro acusador como si eso fuera su culpa.

-No – negó rápidamente – yo dije que nadie iba a morir si lo evitaban – suspiro – felicidades Wasabi evitaste la muerte de la chica y ahí están tus consecuencias – señalo a pierna.

-Creo que está rota – dijo después de unos minutos de hiperventilar – ¡Mi pierna está rota! – grito entrando en pánico.

-Efectivamente, tu pierna está rota en tres partes – hablo Baymax tras escanearlo.

-Bien llevémosle al hospital – dijo Gogo levantándose para alejar a la gente – iré por la limosina – y diciendo esto se alejó de ahí.

-¿No puedes hacer algo? – pregunto Hiro.

-Hey curar no es lo mío – negó Miguel.

-Por favor – pidió y joder Miguel era débil a esa mirada por lo que mordiéndose el labio asintió levemente, se trono el cuello y con mucho cuidado toco la pierna de Wasabi, él podía hacerlo, todas las parcas podían, lo vio hacer a Félix muchas veces, a Ruby e incluso a Mandy, si ella podía curar a alguien bien podía hacerlo, Wasabi jadeo cuando una sensación cálida lo inundo para después simple alivio

-Yo no sabía que podías hacer eso – dijo Hiro sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco – murmuro mirando sus manos sin entender que sucedía, lo había logrado.

-Gracias Miguel – dijo Wasabi moviendo su pierna – definitivamente deberíamos traerte como todo el tiempo – animo pero Miguel no le miraba, solo sus manos insistentes apretándolas pues no podía creer lo que había hecho, el jamás había podido curar a nadie, solo funcionaba en sí mismo, pero bueno sabia de las otras parcas que todas podían hacerlo, sonrió animado entonces, quizás había tardado un poco pero pronto todas sus habilidades saldrían a la luz, quizás incluso tendría una guadaña, después de todo estaba mejorando en esto del viaje en portales.

-Miguel vamos – dijo Fred golpeando su espalda - es hora de celebrar con panquesitos – alzo las manos – ganamos, todos estamos bien ¡wooooo! – Miguel asintió y camino hasta donde estaba la limosina de Fred con Gogo aun lado, el por qué estaba la limosina ahí era un misterio para él.

-Como que les falta un batimovil – bromeo a lo que Hiro solo lo empujo después de baymax.

-No le des ideas.

-Sabía que no era el único que lo pensó – dijo Fred adentro de está quitándose el casco de su traje – un Heromovil – levanto las manos con dramatismo, Gogo solo rodo los ojos quitándose el casco y aventándoselo a Fred

-Llevamos a casa Heathcliff por favor – dijo ella al mayordomo detrás del volante, quien asintió a su orden – no tendremos un automóvil de equipo todos podemos transportarnos sin necesidad de uno, y si no tenemos a Heathcliff.

-Bueno – frunció la nariz Fred cruzándose de brazos – eso no es cool amigos.

-Yo apoyaba el automóvil Fred – le sonrió Miguel – así que todos vuelan sobre Baymax, ¿no es algo apretado? – pregunto.

-Por lo regular solo Hiro vuela con baymax nosotros llegamos con nuestros medios – dijo ella.

-Caminando – se burló entonces.

-No veo una escoba mágica para ti tampoco – bromeo Gogo – como llegaste tan rápido.

-Portales – dijo Miguel moviendo las manos mágicamente.

-Eso es tan cool – dijo Fred excitado – muéstrame uno.

-Solo los muertos pueden cruzarlo – negó con la cabeza – sorry pero morirías si lo hago ahora – ante esto Fred se desinflo.

-¿Qué tanto puedes cruzar ahora? – dijo Wasabi realmente interesado en eso pero recordando su explicación anterior.

-Puedo llegar a Japón en este instante con solo tronar mis dedos – dijo presumido – pero prefiero no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? amigo eso es tan cool imagina cuando ahorrarías en combustible – dijo Fred, al parecer había olvidado aquel incidente.

-Si bueno – suspiro – no hago muchos viajes tan largos, no desde el incidente del tiburón – a lo que todos asintieron pues ya conocían esa historia.

Todos siguieron riendo en el camino a la mansión de Fred, Hiro finalmente se relajó lo suficiente para dejarse caer contra el costado de Miguel, nadie había muerto y Wasabi estaba bien, amaba a su novio pero verlo durante una batalla no era muy agradable, no para el que sabía lo que significaba, Miguel lo abrazo entonces quizás leyendo sus pensamientos, y Hiro se dejó envolver por esa comodidad, un beso fue dejado en su frente relajándolo por completo.

La charla continúo en el automóvil, Honey incluso revisó su teléfono para mirar las noticias sobre el incidente, pero Miguel no presto atención, Miguel seguía mirando una de sus manos porque si era capaz de curar con un toque, también podía arrebatar la vida con uno, el incidente del supermercado regreso a su memoria intrigándole un poco.

* * *

Miguel finalmente tuvo una respuesta de la Muerte sobre lo que le sucedía o al menos algo así, en su lugar ella lo había llevado a un extraño lugar, un hermoso campo verde en medio de la nada donde ella parecía sonreír.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – dijo confundido la muerte solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, se sentó en el verde pasto y señalo una de las flores entonces paso su mano y al instante ellas murieron – eso – dijo el señalando entusiasmado – eso paso ¿Cómo? – miro a la mujer pálida de cabellos negros ella solo sonrió y extendió su mano para que Miguel se la diera, cuando tuvo su palma paso dos dedos en esta y soplo, Miguel sintió como un escalofrió llenarle el cuerpo, ella sonrió y le señalo las mismas flores marchitas, con algo de miedo Miguel las toco solo para maravillarse al verlas tornarse a la vida – wow – dijo sonriente – eso fue tan genial – miro a la Muerte quien ahora tenía un pequeño conejo en sus manos, trago saliva entonces porque ella aprecia lista para matarlo pero en su lugar se lo dio y asintió, Miguel con algo de miedo lo tomo acaricio al pequeño animal y nada paso, así que al muerte le dio un manotazo y negó con la cabeza soltando un beso con los labios, un poco más temeroso Miguel levanto al conejo hasta sus ojos y beso su frente con suavidad, con miedo no sabiendo que pasaría.

El pequeño conejo blanco dejo de respirar entonces muriendo al instante y Miguel jadeo asustado, su corazón latió con tanta prisa que le dolía, él había matado a un pobre conejo, esto no podía pasar, se sintió culpable y mucho de hacer aquello tan atroz incluso si se trataba de un simple animal aún era una vida, una vida inocente, pero la muerte lo tranquilizo, puso un brazo firme en su hombro y le sonrió cálidamente ella volvió a besar el aire y Miguel entendió el mensaje, así que beso al conejo pero nada paso, el seguía muerto, tan muerto como antes, el pánico lo atravesó otra vez, sacudiendo al conejo para hacerlo reaccionar solo hizo reír a la mujer que le enseñaba.

-Esto no es gracioso – dijo el asustado – mate a un conejo – dijo lloroso – un pobre conejito – la mujer negó nuevamente tomo su mejilla con suavidad para tranquilizarle y le beso, no fue un beso muy duradero, ni siquiera se podía llamar beso solo una presión contra su labios, el frio helado volvió a inundarle como un aliento fantasmal que entraba por su boca esparciéndose por cada lugar de su cuerpo, Miguel jadeo alejándose, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, el chocolate de estos se opacaron a para luego brillar a rojo y nuevamente desvanecerse, se sintió cansado, dolido en todo el cuerpo, solo un segundo, al momento siguiente, la muerte había tomado su rostro para mantenerlo firme desaparecieron todo el dolor, solo hubo paz, una extraña paz junto a un vacío que empezaba a picarle insistentemente pero fácilmente ignorable.

Miguel volvió a suspirar asintió a su maestra quien le soltó y señalo el conejo, entonces Miguel levantó al animal en sus manos y beso la cabeza blanca, en ese instante el animal cobra vida, una vida hermosa que se fue saltando lleno de vigor y energía, Miguel estaba en éxtasis jamás había hecho algo así y eso era tan genial, la muerte solo le miro levanto un dedo al adivinar sus pensamientos y le ordeno guardar secreto.

No practicaron más se quedaron ahí mirando el paisaje verde y cuando fue tiempo de irse Miguel abrió orgulloso un portal para irse sin necesidad de ayuda alguna, como una madre orgullosa la muerte le sonrió alabándole y despidiéndose, en cuanto él se fue, la mujer camino por el campo, paso las flores hermosas, los árboles frondosos hasta llegar a una pequeña madriguera, ahí estaba el conejo a medio entrar de su casa totalmente muerto, ella suspiro por este revés.

Miguel aún no estaba listo.

En un habitación donde miles de velas encendidas de diferentes tamaños rodeaban el lugar, en una esquina de estas, un puñado de velas negras, todas ellas apagadas también de distintos tamaños se mantenían intactas, en medio de estas había una, cuyo color era extraño, pues la mitad era negra mientras la otra era blanca y su llama encendida parecía congelada, en un instante la vela pareció parpadear y pronto el tinte negro empezó a consumir un poco más la blancura de la vela para volver a quedar estática.

* * *

" _Si nos dejan"_

* * *

-Ya tengo un teléfono- dijo Miguel mirando confuso a su novio, aún era raro llamarlo así se sentía como una nube de algodón, además su cel era resistente, digo sobrevivió a su chapuzón en la bahía ¿cierto?

-Tenías - dijo Hiro con una mueca de culpa - sufrió un accidente - dijo mostrando los restos de un celular todo destruido.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaso le pasó una aplanadora encima o que madres?- Miguel estaba muy pero muy confundido.

-Debió caerse y baymax lo piso por error - dijo totalmente inocente - pero eso no importa mira tengo uno nuevo, es la versión mejorada del anterior que te di - dijo muy animado.

-Wow gracias Hiro - sonrió - ni tenías que molestarte.

-Baymax destruyó tu cel era justo que te lo repusiera – pareció resignado.

-Naaah fue un accidente entiendo

-No, insisto - empujó el aparato a sus manos- eh pasado todas tus fotos y programado nuestros números así que es perfecto.

-Gracias mejillas dulces eres el mejor – acaricio su cabeza como a un niño.

-Nope es lo mínimo que tenía que hacer- termino luciendo tan adorable que Miguel lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso y Hiro se derritió en ese beso deleitándose con el sabor de su Mexicano.

Lo que Miguel no sabía es que el accidente no fue un accidente de hecho luego de robar el teléfono Hiro se encargo de probar sus nuevos propulsores en sus alas para dejarlo caer desde una gran altura, lo pisoteo, machaco, ordenó a baymax usar su puño y por último lo tiró a la calle para ser pisado por los autos. Pero bueno lo que Miguel no supiera no hacía daño.

-¿No pusiste un rastreador aquí verdad?- dijo en broma y Hiro se congelo, rayos olvidó eso, si podía rastrear el teléfono pero nunca estaba de más ponerle uno por si se le terminaba la batería o algo.

-No seas ridículo Miguel - rodo los ojos, bueno ya habría más oportunidades para eso - lo pensé mejor regresamelo.

-No, es mío ahora - levantó el aparato donde Hiro no pudiera tomarlo - voy a atesorarlo.

-Idiota.

-Precioso.

-¡Miguel!

-Chinito hermoso

-Basta

-Dulce tomatito

-Eres imposible

-Y tú muy cogí... Ya me voy

-¡Pervertido!- grito Hiro viéndole huir pero no va a negar que se sintió extrañamente caliente todo el maldito día, estúpido y sensual Miguel, gruñó para sí.

" _Si nos dejan"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No sé nada de tecnología, nanotecnología o lo que sea, solo quería ver a Hiro soldar acá bien papi, a la Tony Stark.**

 **Miguel se refiere a destino final películas extremadamente exageradas pero realmente es más como en Supernatural, hay un capitulo donde Dean es la muerte por un día, se niega a matar a una niña de 12 y cosas pasan gente muere y entiende que ser la muerte no es fácil, el capítulo es el 11 de la sexta temporada "Appointment In Samarra"**

 **La muerte está empezando a notar que Hiro es de hecho algo molesto pero si interviene directamente Miguel lo sabrá, además es como que muy sobreprotectora con él.**

 **Yo y mis inverosímiles situaciones para hacer a Miguel cantar la canción del título… esto es tan difícil.**

 **Creo que ya están entendiendo lo que pasa con Miguelin.**

 **Preguntas? Porque yo tengo muchas, ya no sé a dónde va esto waaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Ideas? Las necesito enserio que carajos estay haciendo?**

 **Gomitas? Si por favor.**

 **Canciones? Nooooooo mas música nooooo**


	15. Capítulo 15: Corazón, corazón

**Notas: Como ya he dicho escribo estos capítulos de jalón cuando me llaga la inspiración así que parece que muchas cosas las repito pero es que olvido si las mencione antes o no y aun que edito mucho y reviso los capítulos como tres o cuatro veces siempre se me va a pasar algo, una disculpa de ante mano, ahora solo puedo decir que a partir de aquí se viene lo chido chidoris, para los que ya me conocen, al menos mis fics Jaylos sabrán de lo que hablo, si me llego a desesperar siempre queda el plan B…. el meteorito :D**

 **Capítulo 15: Corazón, corazón.**

El gato de la suerte abría un día más sus puertas aquella mañana, y como cada mañana la prisa en su interior no era para menos, cuando los clientes matutinos tenían su dosis de cafeína, el universitario estaba en sus clases y el flujo de personas descendió a un nivel más normal, el joven barista pudo darse un respiro, limpio la última mesa sucia y se recargo contra el mostrador suavemente, entonces un ruido fuerte de algo cayendo se escuchó en la cocina.

-¡Santa virgen de la papaya! - exclamo entrando a la cocina solo para ver un montón de ollas tiradas, un par de moldes para pastel llenos de masa pegajosa y crema batida por todos lados, la culpable, su ingenua y adorable jefa cubierta de betún chicloso en todo el rostro - achis ¿pues donde se fue el tornado que no lo vi?

-Ningún tornado Miguel - suspiro la mujer limpiándose el rostro y acercándose a levantar uno de los moldes pegajosos - estoy practicando un nuevo tipo de pastel - señalo.

-¿Con chicle?- preguntó confuso notando como la batidora estaba completamente pegada y posiblemente el motor quemado.

-No seas ridículo Miguel- respondió ella incrédula - era con cubierta de gomita.

-Claro porque eso tiene más sentido – dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hiro ama las gomitas – argumento para defenderse.

-Por qué no simplemente hace un pastel en forma de oso de gomita y lo ahueca para llegarlo de más gomitas- respondió como si nada tratando de despegar uno de los moldes del suelo con fuerza - con betún o chocolate blanco coloreado.

-Pero que gran idea - dijo ella maravillada empujándolo y sacando el dicho molde sin ayuda.

-Yo lo afloje- murmuró cuando ella se lo dio, y sin más Miguel regreso al frente por que había clientes llamado por su cafeína.

El día paso tranquilo sin más contratiempos, la cocina fue salvada en algún momento y las bromas con Hiro continuaron, así como los coqueteos discretos que no eran nada discretos, tuvo que acompañar a su queridísima jefa al supermercado pero bueno lo que fuera para que ella no siguiera destruyendo la cocina con inventos.

Solo hasta que llego a casa se encontró con una figura familiar en medio de la habitación, el suspiro cansado y solo asintió al camino que se le mostró, a la mañana siguiente justo antes de abordar su avión el hizo una llamada.

-Hey tía Cass yo solo hablo para disculparme – dijo mirando como todo abordaban ya el vuelo.

-¿Dónde estás Miguel? – dijo la mujer molesta, ya era tardísimo y Miguel no estaba por ningún lado.

-Si sobre eso no podré ir a trabajar hoy lo siento – se excusó.

-Hay dios mío ¿estás bien? – pregunto realmente preocupada, porque siempre le avisaba cuando iba a partir con anterioridad.

-Si no se preocupe yo solo tengo que ausentarme un par de días – dijo con un suspiro sonriendo un poco por la preocupación de la mujer.

-Esto es por tu otro trabajo del cual no sé nada – dijo algo molesta y curiosa.

-Si, lo lamento enserio lo compensare tomare turnos dobles - empezó a ofrecer pero la mujer solo negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien solo ten cuidado – dijo tranquilizándole.

-Gracias – dijo entonces para colgar, miro su teléfono, sus contactos deteniéndose en el de Hiro, si le llamaba seguramente le gritaría y querría saber todo sobre su viaje por lo que en su lugar suspirando envió un mensaje y sin mirar atrás abordo el avión.

"Sorry tomatito de viaje a new york". Love Miguel.

Hiro casi quiere azotar ese estúpido teléfono al ver el mensaje, luego recordó que el teléfono no tenía la culpa que su novio le abandonara ese día, pero bueno supuso que era por su trabajo y siguió con lo suyo, sin embargo estuvo algo triste que sus amigos lo notaron.

* * *

Las parcas por lo regular tenían zonas, eran seres solitarias muy poco sociables, con sus excepciones, por eso Félix no había tomado muy bien el tener que compartir lugar con Miguel, sin embargo había momentos, situaciones donde las parcas se congregaban en un mismo punto, cuando la muerte era invocada y las almas a llevar serian muchas, desastres naturales, atentados terroristas son algunos de los ejemplos, Miguel había sido convocado ahí, la muerte misma le dio indicaciones ese día era curioso, él nunca era llamado, raro era el momento en que Miguel asistía a una de esas congregaciones, donde las demás parcas apenas si lo mirarían y tratarían como algo más bajo que un insignificante demonio y sin embargo aquí estaba el, rodeado de personas vestidas de negro, luciendo como un lunar con su sudadera roja, suspiro esperando.

Todo era tranquilo en la ciudad, la gente iba y venía con su acostumbrado ritmo, cada uno distraído en su propia burbuja, una mujer paso chocando el hombro de Miguel haciéndole abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo lo vio, las lamas marcadas para morir ese día, vio a todas las parcas tomar su guadaña con la mano, la muerte apareció a su lado entonces asintiendo y finalmente paso.

Hubo fuego, gritos, escombros cayendo por todos lados, el caos, gente corriendo intentando salvarse todos y cada uno de las parcas permanecieron inmóviles, tranquilos entre tanto caos, Miguel vio a una niña tropezar e intento moverse para levantarla, pero la muerte le detuvo tomo su mano y al instante Miguel ya no era papable, era invisible como ellas, como las demás parcas que solo miraban el dolor sin emoción alguna.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces, la gente empezó a caminar en cámara lenta, los gritos se hicieron ahogados y el humo se balanceo con suavidad, las parcas dieron un paso alentados por la muerte y uno a uno tomaron las almas de los muertos, de los heridos, de cada persona que estaba marcada, incluso aquellos que no tenían heridas murieron sofocadas por el humo y cenizas, pero Miguel no toco nada, no se movió, la Muerte sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo, obligándole a mirar a aprender cómo hacer su trabajo, era un castigo, lo sabía, ver morir a gente inocente, escuchar todo ese dolor, sentirlo como propio era un castigo, ella aún seguía enfadada con el de eso no había duda.

Así que Miguel se quedó quieto, observo el dolor ajeno y lo sintió en su piel no pudo evitarlo, largas y gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al sentirlo, a su alrededor aquellas parcas que estaban más cerca se detuvieron las almas confundidas los miraron ajustados y cada una de ellas pudo sentir como lagrimas caían de sus propios ojos, pero las parcas no lloraban y eso les extraño cada una de ellas miraron a su jefa quien solo levanto una mano y aquellas lagrimas se detuvieron, Miguel siguió llorando ignorante de aquello hasta que todo termino, cuando la Muerte estuvo satisfecha le soltó del brazo y desapareció, el jadeo, tomo una bocanada de aire sin importarle que estaba corpóreo nuevamente e inhalaba humo, solo se inclinó junto a unos escombros y vómito, porque sin importar cuantas veces lo hacía, cuanto dolor tomaba no podía acostumbrarse, entonces su teléfono sonó.

-Miguel compadre – la voz alegre y cantarina de Fred le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Hey Fred ¿qué pasa? – pregunto tranquilo intentando alejarse del lugar pues las sirenas de la ayuda ya empezaban llenar el aire.

-Bueno estaba preguntándome ¿cuándo vas a llegar? es que no te vi en la cafetería y Hiro está un poco decaído – dijo como si nada, Fred noto el zumbido de las sirenas confundiéndolo un poco - ¿estás bien?

-Si no estoy en la ciudad pero volveré mañana – murmuro al teléfono a su lado bomberos pasaron corriendo ignorándole ya que no lucia herido - no te preocupes la televisión es muy alta – mintió.

-Hermano no puedes tienes que volver hoy – le insistió Fred comprando su mentira.

-Me gustaría pero quiero descansar un poco antes de volver – dijo apretando su estómago, pues no iba a regresar y bueno dudaba que hubiera vuelos disponibles prontos.

-Te vas a perder el cumpleaños de Hiro – dijo entonces congelándole.

-¿Que? - miro el teléfono como si este tuviera las respuestas - No, no es verdad su cumpleaños es el 17 y estamos a 15 – recordó.

-Amigo hoy es viernes, viernes 17.

 _-Puta madre_ ella lo hizo apropósito - mascullo apretando los dientes, era oficial ella seguía muy enojada - diablos Fred ¿qué hago ahora? – pregunto con pánico - Por eso no respondió mi mensaje está enojado, se honesto conmigo que tan enojado se nota Hiro – pregunto entonces caminando para alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar él tenía que volver pero ya.

-Yo diría más bien decaído, está ahí empujando su pastel de gomitas con un tenedor – murmuro mirando al chico que efectivamente jugueteaba con una gomita sin mucho ánimo - De solo verlo se me quitan las ganas de comer - murmuro mirando su plato - Bueno tal vez otro trozo – y diciendo eso comió más pastel mientras que Miguel esquivaba gente y paramédicos que trataban de salvar vidas inútilmente.

-¿Con quién habas Fred? – pregunto su novia entonces acercándose al joven.

-Con Miguel - murmuro metiendo ms pastel en su boca, de inmediato la chica le arrebató el teléfono para hablar ella.

-Tu bastardo egoísta ¿dónde estás? – gruño acusadoramente.

-En new york- suspiro reconociendo a Gogo - escucha antes que nada no puedo evitarlo ok, olvide por completo que hoy era su cumpleaños pero no digan nada llegare ahí – prometió - Solo manténganlo ocupado - dijo colgando su teléfono sin darle tiempo de que siguiera insultándolo mientras volteaba a ver como las demás parcas terminaban de recoger las ultimas almas y algunas más iban dentro de las ambulancias siguiendo a otros heridos.

-Nada como un atentado terrorista para animar los aburridos días - dijo una niña rubia abrazando a un sabueso horrendo a sus pies - no es así Billy- el perro gruño mostrando sus dientes y ella solo río ante esto, Miguel suspiro miro a la chica y se persigno en silencio, ahí estaba Mandy, la peor parca de todas y sin embargo la única que siquiera le dirigía la palabra, ni hablar, además Janet no estaba por ningún lado.

-Dios dame fuerzas – murmuro - Que no me arrepienta de esto- empezó a caminar a la chica- hey Mandy - llamo con una sonrisa incluso cuando el perro gruño en su dirección - mi muy estimada Mandy, mi parca favorita.

-¿Qué quieres Miguel?- respondió de mal humor toda su sonrisa desaparecida- voy a ahorrarnos tiempo, no.

-Vamos mija aún no te digo nada – hizo un puchero adorable que no la impresiono ni un poco.

-Deja de llamarme así o billy te arrancara las entrañas- amenazo, el llamado Billy gruño más fuerte en su dirección por lo que Miguel levantó las manos inocente.

-Estoy en son de paz, por favor mija – se rectificó - Mandy dije Mandy – apretó los dientes y sin mas dijo lo que tenía que decir - Necesitó un favor.

* * *

Miguel fue lanzado, literalmente lanzado desde un portal en espiral negro con verde a la calle donde cayó de boca, escucho la risa de Mandy dentro del portal y solo atino a mentarle la madre, pero el portal ya había desaparecido y Miguel vio con alivio que estaba solo a una calle donde quería estar, de inmediato se levantó, sacudió su ropa que se ensucio con la caída y corrió hasta la casa de su buen tío.

-Vamos tío Raúl ayúdame – suplico al hombre momentos después.

-Mijo la última vez nos llevó la policía – respondió negándose a su pedido, Miguel ya había pedido mucho tiempo suplicando pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

-Esta vez no será así se lo aseguro – dijo de rodillas, realmente estaba de rodillas.

-Los muchachos no van a querer – volvió a negar pero realmente ya lo estaba convenciendo.

-Por favor hoy es su cumpleaños - confeso – y lo olvide – el hombre solo negó con la cabeza, dios esto realmente era una emergencia.

-Bien pero si paso otra boche en prisión se lo explicaras a tu tía Eugenia – le dijo a lo que Miguel acepto con gusto.

Y así fue como corrieron al centro comunitario donde asaltaron el vestuario de doña rosa e incluso pasaron sobre Adrián para robar los instrumentos mientras erran arrastrados al café, donde antes fueron arrestados, al menos ahora todos estaban sobrios y bien vestidos, si los arrestaban pondrían una nueva foto en el archivo donde saldrían bien guapos, eso lo dijo Adrián él tenía en claro sus prioridades.

Hiro suspiro nuevamente, el pastel frente a el ya tenía ahí como cuatro horas sin tocarse, afuera la noche ya empezaba a llegar y la mayoría de la gente se fue para ese momento, no es que los conociera, sus amigos ahí seguían intentando animarlo, Karmi seguía hablando sobre la última investigación de una doctora y su fascinante aportación científica que realmente ignoraba, Gogo había estado gritando a Fred hace unas horas y ahora parecía que miraba afuera todo el tiempo, cuando su tía puso una taza de té frente a él en ese momento, él supo que tenía suficiente, sabía que Miguel no podía evitarlo y que ya tenía muchos problemas con la Muerte pero no podía evitar sentirse solo, era su cumpleaños, tenía 17 y el realmente esperaba pasarlo con su novio secreto, aunque técnicamente no podían tomarse de las manos ni besarse frente a su tía, pero él esperaba tenerlo ahí, en su lugar tenía un agujero en el corazón, estaba a punto de excusarse para ir a recostarse en su cama y tal vez llamarlo cuando una música se escuchó a lo lejos.

Fred grito emocionado mirando por la ventana y Gogo pareció algo aliviada al momento Hiro salió juntó a su tía y Karmi notando al estúpidamente bien arreglado mariachi en su puerta, dios era Miguel y estaba ahí vestido en un traje negro muy ajustado que el reconoció como el vestuario de la tía Rosita, mierda lucia tan bien.

" _Estas son las mañanitas_

 _Que cantaba el rey David_

 _Hoy por ser día de tu santo_

 _Te las cantamos a ti"_

Miguel empezó a cantar seguido de sus tíos, a su lado Karmi murmuro confusa ya que estaban cantando en español, pero la reconoció, esa estúpida canción todos sus amigos lo hicieron, había visto los videos y Miguel lo llamo mañanitas, algo muy común en cumpleaños, Miguel siguió cantando al notar que no eran callado hasta que al finalizar se acercó a Hiro y sonrió.

-¿Qué? – pregunto altanero - ¿no hay agua helada o policía? – dijo levantando una ceja, atarás de el uno de los hombres murmuro un "este imbécil lo está provocando" posiblemente fue Adrián, pero Hiro solo negó con la cabeza totalmente serio.

-Lo hare si no cantan al menos otra – dijo como si realmente no estuviera emocionado de verlos ahí, su tía miro asombrado a Hiro por tal desfachatez muriendo de vergüenza.

-¡Si! – grito Fred desde adentro pegándose a la ventana - ¡Canta la del abandonado! – pidió causando que todos lo voltearan a ver confusos, Gogo le tomo de la oreja y le alejo de la ventana, por lo que Miguel volvió a mirar a Hiro y asintió al mariachi que lo acompañaba.

 _Es inútil dejar de quererte_

 _Ya no puedo vivir sin tu amor_

 _No me digas que voy a perderte_

 _No me quieras matar corazón_

Miguel empezó a cantar entonces seguido de la música, dando pasos cada vez más cerca de Hiro, hasta quedar frente a él, hasta poder cantarle solo a él.

 _Yo que diera por no recordarte_

 _Yo que diera por no ser de ti_

 _Pero el día que te dije te quiero_

 _Te di mi cariño y no supe de mí_

No pudo resistirse enserio lo intento pero con Hiro mirándole de esa forma, con tanto anhelo, tanta pasión se sintió débil para negarle nada, levanto su mano entonces para tocar su mejilla con suavidad bajando un poco la voz, cantando la última línea en un susurro cómplice, mas antes de perder la paciencia y besarlo, las notas del coro se escucharon y Miguel retorció tres pasos para acercarse al mariachi y cantar más fuerte coreado por sus "Tíos"

 _Corazón (corazón)_

 _Corazón (corazón)_

 _No me quieras matar_

 _Corazón_

Hiro se ruborizó escuchando tan hermosa canción a lo que la tía Cass no dejo de enarcar una ceja, dios estos chicos eran tan obvio lanzándose esas miradas, los coqueteos intensos durante el día y las escapadas de Hiro, era obvio que se estaban viendo en secreto ella no era estúpida y se hubiera sentido ofendida de que pensaran que se chupaba el dedo cuando eran tan obvios si no fuera porque lo vio, lo estúpidos y enamorados que estaban que incluso sus propio trato entre si era tan torpe, ambos parecían chiquillos enamorados súper adorables, con las miradas de anhelo y los toques causales de sus manos, dios eran tan tiernos que solo por eso lo dejaría pasar.

 _Si has pensado dejar mi cariño_

 _Recuerda el camino donde te encontré_

 _Si has pensado cambiar tu destino_

 _Recuerda un poquito quien te hizo varón._

-¿Que acaba de decir?- pregunto la tía Cass tras escuchar esa última línea.

-Así va la letra – respondió apenado Hiro pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-Más vale que sea así – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

 _Si después de sentir tu pasado_

 _Me miras de frente y me dices adiós_

 _Te diré con el alma en la mano_

 _Que puedes quedarte porque yo me voy._

Miguel siguió cantando, ni un momento dejo de mirar a Hiro, de entregarle su corazón en bandeja de plata y bueno ella no pudo reprenderlo, no habría amenazas esa noche así que sonrió y se dijo que esperaría hasta que esos dos decidieran dar el paso y se declararan oficialmente con ella, mientras se encargaría de arruinarles de alguna forma la diversión, digo de proteger a Hiro ya había después de todo enseñado a Baymax las reglas quien las cumpliría al pie de la letra.

La canción termino más pronto de lo esperado, Karmi incluso esperaba el momento en que se besaran pero no pasó nada, no, la tía Cass solo tosió un poco para que aquellos jóvenes dejaran de mirarse tan enamorados e invito a todos a entrar, todo el ambiente cambio, Hiro comió pastel mientras Miguel le robaba bocados, las risas inundaron el lugar e incluso fue divertido conocer a los tíos de Miguel, menos Karmi que no dejo de quejarse de lo idiota que era ese tal Adrián.

" _Corazón (corazón)_

 _Corazón (corazón)_

 _No me quieras matar_

 _Corazón"_

* * *

-Bueno tengo un problema de sabotaje y quiero que descubaran quien es el responsable – dijo el hombre mirando a los superhéroes en la habitación.

-Si sabe que no trabajamos para usted ¿cierto? – respondió Gogo – no somos tu sistema de seguridad privada - dijo molesta levantándose de la silla, sin casco no había razón el hombre sabia sus identidades.

-Tengo que recordarles que la tecnología que usan es gracias a mí – el hombre levanto una ceja su secretaria a un lado sonrió – por supuesto que trabajan para mí – termino con una sonrisa socarrón – todos trabajan para mí.

-Se llama donación anónima – murmuro Honey.

-Hemos salvado tu vida más veces que cualquier otro residente aquí – Wasabi se levantó enojado – no vas a chantajearnos.

-Si – dijo Fred golpeando la mesa como si estuviera enojado pero realmente sola actuaba – no puedes comprar a la justicia – dijo con voz heroica.

-Basta – hablo Hiro levantándose de su silla antes de que empezaran a pelear – Krei, la última vez que revise la tecnología era de mi autoría, todo lo que hay aquí es mío – le miro desafiante – si fuiste muy útil prestando alguna ayuda pero tus pequeños científicos nunca hubieran podido crear algo de esto – señalo su brazalete, el cual el hombre deseaba obtener – sin embargo te ayudaremos – el hombre sonrió un poco ante eso.

-¿Pero Hiro? – dijo Fred – es el típico ricachón que quiere chantajear a los superhéroes como – empezó a parlotear pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Gogo.

-Fred tiene razón – soplo una burbuja – yo paso.

-Le ayudaremos – ordeno Hiro – porque no quiero repetir lo del incidente del teletrasportador, todos callaron por un momento, cierto el incidente, aquel que causo toda la ola como una torre de domino y causo su formación, sus orígenes como superhéroes, todos asintieron resignados.

-Bien – dijo el hombre – ahora por que no tomamos el helicóptero para ir – nuevamente jadearon por esto para subir a la azotea e ir a salvar el día nuevamente, Hiro espero a que todos salieran detrás de la asistente del hombre y cuando este iba a salir le cerró el paso.

-Krei – llamo mirándole fijamente, ya no había calidez, no hubo amabilidad solo frialdad, una seriedad que el hombre de negocios reconoció – si vuelves a intentan chantajear a mi equipo te hare pagar – dijo él y el hombre se estremeció pero no quiso hacerlo notar en su lugar lanzo una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección inocente, extendiendo una mano para dejarle pasar primero.

Hiro solo siguió caminando por que nadie iba a jugar con ellos, el hombre por su parte rodo los ojos cuando el chico le dio la vuelta, si ellos podían ser poderosos, pero él era un hombre de negocios, eran intocable y sabía que ellos tenían una gran morar por lo que nunca lo atacarían directamente, por otro lado él podía hacer lo que quisiera y salir impune, le agradaba los chicos realmente les agradecía por todo pero era un hombre de negocios y el dinero siempre estaba muy por delante.

" _Corazón (corazón)_

 _Corazón (corazón)_

 _No me quieras matar_

 _Corazón"_

Debió a ver escuchado a sus amigos, realmente debió decir no, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, el helicóptero los llevo una isla ya muy conocida por ellos, el maldito lugar que jamás pensaron pisar otra vez, en cuanto bajaron Gogo le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "esto no me gusta" pero como habían dado su palabra solo continuaron, el desgastado laboratorio era un simple recuerdo, el lugar había sido renovado por completo, los pisos lustrados, la iluminación todo el lugar dejo de sr un desastre, incluso las puertas que se abrieron automáticamente, esta vez en una habitación diferente a donde se realizó el ultimo experimento, se notó que Krei no iba a desperdiciar un laboratorio, Hiro se preguntó cundo tiempo paso antes de que el dejara los laboratorios clandestinos y retomara esas instalaciones.

Bueno eso no importaba ya, camino siguiendo al hombre de traje quien entro al laboratorio, había tubos y cables colgando del techo un enrome columna que parecía un reactor a un lado se conectaba con estos y computadoras en las paredes así como sillas esparcidas, el lugar lucia tranquilo sin ninguna muestra de saboteo, bueno genial que bueno que no llevaban puesto los trajes.

-Esto es tan aburrido – dijo Fred rompiendo el silencio y los demás asintieron porque si no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal – aquí no pasa nada.

-Fui saboteado – insistió el hombre – en cuanto esa máquina se enciende las cosas pasan – dijo señalando la gran columna llena de cables.

-¿y que hace exactamente a máquina? – pregunto Honey ajustando sus lentes.

-Eso es clasificado – se cruzó de brazos, Gogo soplo una burbuja de chicle y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo ella caminando a la puerta – me voy.

-Voy a mostrarles – dijo el hombre caminando a una computadora y encendiéndola, hubo algunos ruidos y chispas cayendo del techo pero de ahí nada paso, Hiro suspiro notando que esto podría ser una falla eléctrica pero igual intento conectarse para revisar la instalación.

-Por qué no simplemente derriban el lugar – dijo Wasabi en un susurro – este lugar me pone los pelos de punta – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca la puerta se cerró dejándolos encerrados, algo empujo a Wasabi y más chispas cayeron de los cables, Hiro tuvo que desconectarse de la computadora y un chillido infernal lleno el lugar, el zumbido se agudizo tanto que tuvieron que cubrir sus odios, luego las luces parpadearon explotando.

-Baymax escáner – ordeno Hiro en cuándo el zumbido paro y la puerta se abrió.

-El escáner no muestra signos de vida en el lugar – dijo el robot – aparte de la nuestra – pero su procesador hizo un extraño ruido más – sin embargo capte un sonido peculiar – dijo empezando a reproducirlo, era una voz, una pequeña e infantil voz que lloraba, lo peor de todo fue que la pequeña voz grito con más fuerza pidiendo ayuda luego nada.

-Les dije alguien saboteo este lugar – dijo el hombre.

-Esto no es sabotaje – dijo Hiro notando la electricidad en el ambiente, la pesadez y sobre todo tras escuchar la grabación de baymax – Baymax – llamo al robot – llama a Miguel.

-Llamando a Miguel – murmuro el robot conectando la llama a su comunicador, Miguel apareció entonces en el estómago del robot.

-Hey mejillas dulces – dijo cantarín el hombre y Hiro se arrepintió de haberle llamado ante el sobrenombre – ¿me extrañas? por qué yo sí – dijo con ternura haciendo un puchero a la cámara, su cara estaba llena de harina por lo que imagino estaba cocinando algo.

-Miguel – llamo ya que el otro lucia muy distraído.

-Estoy haciendo unas empanadas de rechupete – dijo y Fred se animó al escuchar eso corriendo a ponerse enfrente pero su novia lo detuvo.

-Miguel – volvió a decir Hiro serio, Krei ya lo estaba mirando interrogante, pero bueno él no tenía que dar cuentas a nadie.

-Si ya sé que odias la comida frita pero esto te va a encantar – continuo feliz ignorando la seriedad de su novio y obviamente la audiencia extra.

-¡Miguel!– dijo algo más serio.

-¿ _Qué pasa corazón_? – respondió cantarín con una sonrisa en español.

-Necesito tu ayuda aquí – dijo serio y Miguel dejo su tono juguetón entonces – creo, creo que podría haber un espíritu - y eso fue todo Miguel limpio la harina en su rostro y asintió.

-¿Dónde estás? – pregunto, Hiro miro al hombre junto a él y después miro a Miguel.

-Enviare a alguien a recogerte – y bueno solo confundió a Miguel que solo enarco una ceja para finalizar a llamada.

Diez minutos después todos estaban afuera viendo al helicóptero que acababa de regresar con Miguel, quien bajo como un niño de cinco años totalmente animado por su viaje, Kei no era un hombre supersticioso claro que no de no haber sido testigo de todo lo que pasaba nunca hubiera aceptado todo esto del espíritu, mucho menos cuando Fred comenzó a decir teorías locas sobre comic, pero de nuevo estos chicos habían salvado su vida muchas veces y si Hiro, quien era la persona más coherente que conocía decía que necesitaban a este tal Miguel, pues lo traerían no iba a arriesgarse a otro incidente.

-Jamás había viajado en un helicóptero – dijo con emoción – fue tan genial – chillo dando brincos.

-Amigo te llevare a pasear en el mío más seguido - dijo Fred con una sonrisa - solo no vayas a caerte un vez casi me pasa – termino pensador.

-Si supongo que es igual que caer de un globo aerostático – murmuro – consejo cuando alguien les diga que salten al agua desde una gran altura y es más seguro no le crean chocar contra el agua es como hacerlo con el concreto – luego suspiro – pobre Bill – negó con la cabeza – en fin ¿dónde está gasparin? – dijo feliz, la asistente quien había sido la que lo recogió y escucho cada palabra del chico en camino hasta ahí miro a su jefe a este nuevo tipo que no había dejado de hablar todo el trayecto y suspiro.

-Esperare en el helicóptero señor – dijo sin muchas ganas y el hombre solo la dejo.

-Miguel – llamo Hiro a su novio para que se comportara un poco – él es Alistair Krei este lugar le pertenece y parece que hay algo aquí que está dañando su equipo.

-Mucho gusto – saludo sacudiendo su mano con demasiada fuerza y ahínco – Miguel rivera para servir ahora vamos a dentro - dijo empezadnos caminar como pedro por su casa, Hiro solo suspiro y camino detrás de el con Krei pisándole los talones, guiándoles hasta la habitación - ¿esto qué es? – pregunto curioso entrando al lugar jamás había visto tantos cables juntos - demasiados cables y botones, seguro ¿no es una falla eléctrica? – pregunto picando una de las pantallas de las computadoras apagadas.

-Este equipo cuesta alrededor de cuarenta millones señor no hay fallas eléctricas – dijo Krei.

-¿Cuarenta millones? – jadeo Miguel alejando su dedo – espero este asegurado – murmuro – en fin se encogió de hombros – iré a ver qué onda- señalo al lugar y empezó a caminar.

-¿Están seguros de esto? – pregunto Honey viendo a Miguel entrar tranquilamente a la habitación.

-Ni idea – murmuro Wasabi – pero si es un fantasma no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y él puede? – pregunto Krei en la puerta escuchando la conversaciones de los héroes.

-Al parecer – murmuro Gogo.

-Miguel – dijo Hiro - solo sácalo y no destruyas nada – dijo acercándose a Miguel tras escuchar a sus amigos hablar.

-Tranquilo Hiro – sonrió – hare mi mejor esfuerzo, se alejó entonces en la habitación silbando con suavidad, saco de entre sus ropas una pelotita roja y la reboto un par de veces mirando a su alrededor - Hola – llamo rebotando la bola – hola ¿estás ahí? – pregunto con suavidad lanzando la bola con suavidad hacia los aparatos de una esquina esperando una respuesta pero nada paso la bola no regreso y él se cansó, dio un par de pasos y finalmente se rindió – aquí no hay nada – regreso su vista a los otros que estaban afuera de la puerta, Hiro entro seguido del hombre confundidos por que no pasaba nada, hace rato todo era un caos y ahora ni un briza.

-Eso no es – murmuro Hiro – hace un minuto todo estaba volando – Miguel suspiro mirando su novio.

-tal vez se confundieron – se encogió de sus hombros listo para irse cuando la bola regreso a sus pies rodando con suavidad, Miguel se agacho entonces para levantarla y sonriendo miro en dirección de donde venía - ¿hola? – la puerta se cerró entonces dejando fuera a los demás, el hombre de negocios corrió a intentar abrirla con golpes y Wasabi ya estaba listo para abrirla cuando Miguel los callo – Basta – dijo con voz autoritaria – solo quédense quietos.

-¿Hiro? –llamo Wasabi por el comunicador – ¿están todos bien? – su traje ya estaba puesto y tenía una de las jodidas cuchillas lista para derribar la puerta.

-Si – respondió el – solo no intentes abrí la puerta estamos bien – de mala gana los dejaron, Miguel miro entonces volviendo a lanzar la bola y esta reboto para desaparecer entre las sombras y regresar nuevamente.

-Está bien – dijo Miguel con suavidad, Krei solo miraba todo entre asustado ya que sabía lo peligroso que era y curioso queriendo ver como ese tipo sencillo solucionaría su problema – todo está bien – volvió a animar – porque no salen ahora, el silencio lleno la sala por un segundo mientras Miguel se levantaba de donde se había inclinado para recoger su bola.

Miles de niños salieron entonces todos ellos lucían pequeños, desnutridos y con ropas apenas si rotas, pequeños mulatos abandonados a su suerte, Miguel suspiro dios este lugar debió ser uno de esos, un tiradero para huérfanos, le dolió mucho, en su corazón pues estas pequeñas almas no tenían ningún descanso desde hace miles años, desde la segunda guerra mundial dadas sus ropas, Hiro por otro lado estaba sorprendido podía verlos, ver a las pequeños niños, espíritus que habían causado todos los desastres.

Alastair comprendió entonces que estos niños fueron los que habían estado jodiendo con su trabajo desde un principio, desde que compro la isla por esos tantos retrasos por eso se les dificultaron tanto, enojado grito.

Ustedes son los causantes de todas las fallas, casi mataron a mi piloto - los niños lo miraron asustados entonces todos retrocedieron de miedo ante el hombre blanco que les gritaban y Miguel furioso por esto se acercó el empujándolo contra la pared.

-Cállate – gruño – son solo niños, ellos no tienen la culpa – lo levanto de los pies de su ropa con fuerza – ellos son los inocentes aquí, por culpa como hombres como tu están aquí, fueron empujados, como basura a morir – grito lleno de frustración – tu eres el único culpable de despertarles

-Miguel basta – Hiro le detuvo obligándole a soltarlo – lo niños, es lo importante ahora - Miguel asintió bajo al hombre y camino a ellos.

Miguel termino de dibujar entonces, en la pared, la pared de hierro reforzado una puerta entonces el la toco, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, la puerta se abrió entonces y Miguel ya no era humano sus huesos adornaron sus fracciones, Krei jadeo al verlo así, al ver un fantasma que con facilidad se encargó de los muertos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, más tarde esa noche mientras dormida en su cama, luego de agradecer a los héroes y pedir disculpas una figura aprecio en su cuarto al intentar dormí, Miguel estaba ahí parado tenía una botella de su vino en la mano leyendo una etiqueta.

-Hola – sonrió travieso agitando la botella – buena cosecha – su sonrisa se hizo más ancha – creo que no discutí mi pago por mis servicios – el hombre se estremeció entonces, miedo, mucho miedo le dio al mirar los ojos de Miguel que se convirtieron en cuencas vacías – Alistair Kreig nacido en San fransokyo el 26 de enero un gran empresario, casado y divorciado dos veces – el hombre se estremeció ante esa información pero trato de no hacerlo notar – escuche que has estado chantajeando a Hiro – declaro y el hombre se estremeció – el sin embargo no lo ve así, pero a mí no me gusta del todo – sonrió aún más – este es mi precio, no – gruño – no a lo que tienes pensado, no – lo empujo contra una de las paredes de cristal totalmente brillantes – intenta algo de lo que esa tonta cabecita tuya cree que puede y – bajo la mirada para alejarse dos paso – recolectare tu alma tan rápido que nadie lo notara, directo al infierno – disparó con su dedo en su dirección – me llevare esto – agito la botella en su mano y diciendo eso desapareció en un nube de pétalos amarillos.

El hombre jadeo cuando reviso el video noto con horror que ahí donde Miguel debería de estar no había más que una sombra gris, enorme, de garras afiladas, en el centro de este un hueco, como si algo le faltara, Alistair Krei no volvió a meterse en el camino de Hiro es más fue tan servicial incluso más que antes.

* * *

" _Si has pensado dejar mi cariño_

 _Recuerda el camino donde te encontré_

 _Si has pensado cambiar tu destino_

 _Recuerda un poquito quien te hizo mujer"_

* * *

-Bueno Baymax – dijo la mujer muy seria mirando al robot en su tienda, Hiro estaba en la escuela y Miguel en alguno de sus viajes por lo que Baymax estaba ahí para ayudarle – tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante – se paseó frente a el – sobre Hiro y pubertad.

-He abordado ese tema con Hiro antes – dijo el robot – explicando cada paso en su camino a la pubertad – dijo en tono muy serio.

-No esperaría menos – asintió la mujer satisfecha – pero hablo más de ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con chicos – dijo ella mirando fijamente al robot pero este no pareció entender – con Miguel más que nada.

-Miguel ya paso por la pubertad – dijo el robot – por lo que sus cambios…

-Eso no quise decir – le interrumpió – hablo de ellos dos, haciendo cosas divertidas – dijo frustrada.

-La diversión es importante en las personas a cualquier edad – dijo robóticamente.

-No, la diversión no es buena – frunció la nariz – no en ellos dos al menos, mira – suspiró – solo enfócate en que no tengan diversión.

-Entendido la diversión esta cancelada – dijo mostrando su estómago muchas imágenes de diversión sana y cruzadoras con una línea roja.

-no diversión – negó ella porque a este paso no iba dejarlo ni respirar - si no diversión, tu sabes – agito las manos - Dios, Baymax tienes que cuidar la virtud de Hiro.

-¿qué clase de virtud como debo cuidar eso? – pregunto el robot inclinando la cabeza.

-solo asegúrate que no hay tocamientos indecorosos – dijo ella pero el robot parecía estar haciendo una búsqueda en la red - Hay por dios sexo baymax sexo – dijo algo frustrada esto de hablar con máquinas no era tan fácil.

-Entendido no habrá sexo sin protección, la seguridad y salud es primero incluso en parejas del mismo género - levanto una mano mientras lo decía y en su estómago aparecieron miles de opciones que decían cosas sobre seguridad durante el sexo.

-Nooooo, no esa clase de seguridad hablo de cero absolutamente cero sexo – negó enfáticamente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el robot confundido - Miguel es un joven saludable y Hiro lo aprecia mucho, el sexo entre dos personas que tienen ese nivel de compatibilidad fortalece su vínculo sentimental - argumento el robot en favor a los jóvenes.

-Ja, lo sabía ellos están saliendo – dijo victoriosa - El punto es que Hiro tiene 16 y si Miguel insiste con esa estúpida identificación entonces no puede tocar a Hiro hasta la mayoría de edad y eso aquí en san fransokyo es a los 18 o infringiría la ley y no queremos que infrinja la ley cierto – dijo apelando al lado ético del robot, gracias Tadashi por darle ética al globo con patas.

-infringir la ley es malo – dijo entonces asintiendo - cuidar a Hiro de Miguel es mi nueva prioridad.

-ese es mi chico ahora ve allá y recuerda la virtud de Hiro debe seguir intacta – ordeno palmeando el brazo mandándole a la escuela para que no se le despegara, el robot se levantó ero en lugar de irse la miro.

-No soy un chico – dijo el negando con la cabeza – pero cuidare de la virtud de Hiro – y con eso se fue el robot caminando lentamente.

Ella sonrió felicitándose por lo que había hecho, lamentablemente eso fue hace meses, esa conversación con Baymax obligándole a cuidar a Hiro, ahora entre más obvio se volvían los dos jóvenes era mucho más difícil cuidar de ellos, Baymax seguía insistiendo que la virtud de Hiro estaba intacta pero conocía a su sobrino y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera algo estúpido, mas hora que cumplió 17, solo esperaba que Miguel fuera el hombre que creía que era y esperara.

Cuando lo vio sonreír embobado aquella tarde al terminar su turno listo para irse mientras Hiro murmuraba algo sobre ir con Karmi una mentira muy obvia, Cass supo que Miguel podía ser muy integro pero su sobrino siempre obtenía lo que quería, así que usaría el plan B, no dejarlos pasar tiempo solos, por lo que no queriendo la cosa obligo a Miguel a acompañarla al súper.

El chico lanzo una pequeña mirada de anhelo a Hiro y asintió, si era verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no es como si tuviera un novio al cual podía estar abrazando, en su lugar subió con Cassidy en la camioneta y dejó que esta condujera, ella esperaba iniciar una conversación, hacerle confesar nuevamente las intenciones con su sobrino pero Miguel lucia tan cansado, ahora que lo notaba parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Miguel ¿estás bien? – pregunto en su lugar, el chico asintió suavemente y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla sin mucho ánimo – luces cansado – dijo ella – es por tu otro trabajo verdad – adivino y Miguel solo volvió a sentir en silencio soltando un suspiro – escucha Miguel yo no puedo pagarte mucho pero si necesitas ayuda – dijo dudosa, tal vez el joven no podía seguir costeando donde vivía, tal vez tenía problemas más graves, no había visto a Dante en mucho tiempo y bueno no quería pensar mal pero si tenía que acoger a ese joven en su casa aun sabiendo que estaba saliendo con su sobrino lo haría – puedes quedarte con nosotros o algo – dijo ella con suavidad – no es necesario que te mates con dos trabajos – continuo mientras Miguel la volteo a ver confundió – tienes opciones – Miguel sonrió ante eso, soltó una risa amarga que le enterneció el corazón de solo pensarlo.

-No – negó el finalmente con palabras – no las tengo – susurro mirando al frente – está bien Casiddy – llamo él y sabía que era algo grave porque Miguel solo le llamaban así cuando era algo serio – realmente estoy bien.

-Bueno no luces nada bien – negó ella – luces lo contrario a bien – señalo.

-Lo siento – suspiró el – le prometo que todo está bien.

Y Miguel y no quiso seguir hablando de eso, en el supermercado, Cass estaba tan preocupada por este chico, su trabajador que se fue metiendo dentro de su familia que no se fijó al chocar un hombre, cuando este trato de disculparse e invitarla a tomar un café o algo ella negó para correr a ver a Miguel quien miraba fijamente los cereales como si fuera la octava maravilla, ella llegó entonces señalo una caja y Miguel se la paso sonriente, Cass tomo el brazo de Miguel y siguió caminando empujando el carrito de compras, así al menos si el chico se desmayaba ella lo sujetaría un poco.

No noto la mirada de dolor en el rostro de aquel otro hombre.

* * *

" _Si después de sentir tu pasado_

 _Me miras de frente y me dices adiós_

 _Te diré con el alma en la mano_

 _Que puedes quedarte porque yo me voy"_

* * *

Miguel despertó tras un muy largo descanso, anoche después del trabajo fue el primer día en que su amada jefa, la muerte no le obligara a ir al otro mundo y le dejo el día libre, si estaba consiente que podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y arrastrar su culo a cualquier parte del mundo con un ridículo pretexto pero por ahora iba a provechar estos momentos de paz, hoy no tenía trabajo y Hiro le aviso sobre un extraño proyecto, del cual realmente no puso atención por lo que no le vería hasta en la tarde, Miguel considero esto por un momento, podría tener un día productivo, hacía tiempo que no iba al cetro comunitario o simplemente limpiar un poco el lugar, en lugar de solo se aferró más a su sabana y volvió a dormir, si la vida era buena.

Horas más tarde y por qué su estómago gruñía horriblemente considero comer algo por lo que se tuvo que levantar y buscar comida, obviamente no había nada, con un nuevo suspiro Miguel miro por la puerta, Hiro estaría aquí en cualquier momento y conociéndolo tendría hambre por lo que tomando su billetera fue a comprar algo que comer.

Regreso media hora más tarde, con una pizza en el brazo y un paquete de donas, de las cuales solo quedaban cuatro, se comió dos en el camino por que enserio se moría de hambre, cuando entro a su departamento, esta vez por la puerta como una gente normal se sorprendió a ver a su amado novio esperándole en medio de este con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Hiro – saludo - ¿Dónde está baymax? – pregunto dado que el robot no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Con Fred – informo - ¿descansaste?

-Como un bebé – sonrió satisfecho cerrando la puerta y poniendo las cosas sobre la estufa que nunca usaba – traje un poco de pizza - dijo mirándole solo para descubrir que Hiro ya estaba quitándose la chaqueta azul que traía - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto confuso acercándose a él.

-Vamos a tener sexo – murmuro Hiro quitándose la playera, para entonces tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo al raído sofá de la sala.

-Wow baja la velocidad chinito – dijo este deteniéndole pues su camisa ya estaba siendo jalada.

-¿No quieres? – hizo un puchero adorable Hiro – ¿no quieres? – volvió a preguntar y toda la seguridad de hace un momento se esfumo entonces, sintiéndose estúpido Hiro abrazo su pecho desnudo ahí parado frente a él.

-No, claro que quiero - asintió tomando su mano con suavidad - es solo que quería que fuera especial tu sabes – murmuro con suavidad abriendo las pierna para poder abrazarlo aun sentado en el sofá.

-Dios olvídalo – rodo lo ojos empujándolo y sentándose sobre el – si espero a que des el primer paso estaré anciano para entonces – gruño con renovados ánimos y seguridad.

-¡Oye! – dijo ofendido.

-Apenas si nos besamos y te detienes cuando quiero más – le recordó.

-Bueno yo trato de ser un caballero – se excusó a lo que Hiro rodo los ojos.

-A la mierda – gruño estrellando sus bocas en un beso demandante – quiero chuparte y luego me vas a joder – jadeo entre sus bocas para nuevamente darle otro beso.

-¿Dónde conseguiste una boca tan sucia? – murmuro el asombrado por este repentino cambio, mas Hiro solo se levantó de su regazo y se dejó caer entre sus piernas abiertas con una sonrisa lamiéndose los labios muy sugerente.

-No soy una virgen – rodo los ojos – mi tía, mis amigos, tú, hasta Tadashi lo pensó – sonrió entre sus piernas lamiendo el gran bulto en sus pantalones haciéndole gemir – las peleas de robot no era por lo único que me escaba en las noches – sonrió ladino bajando la cremallera y sacado el miembro del latino que se quedó congelado por esta nueva información, sorprendiéndole que su bello ángel no era más que un vil incubo engañador.

Nunca se había puesto duro tan rápido en su vida, mentira fue a los 13 años y tras abrazar a una maestra muy sexy pero en lugar de placentero fue traumático para él, dado que la erección le causo la burla de sus compañeros, pero de eso ya fue hace muchos años y sin embargo Hiro logro despertarlo en cuestión de segundos " _puta_ " murmuro Miguel cuando vio a Hiro lamer desde la base de su adolorido pene hasta la punta y luego metérselo a la boca, sus manos se aferraron a sus cabellos entonces tal vez en un intento de sostenerse, o quitarlo, aunque mejor para guiarlo, esa bella boquita que tanto amaba se cerró sobre su hombría tragándole, llevándole a la gloria misma " _recontra puta_ " volvió a murmurar con un jadeo pues Hiro hacia algo con su lengua que lo volvía loco y el chico estaba tragándole entero, dejándole follar su boca, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Espera – dijo Hiro alejándose un poco y Miguel gruño porque dios había estado tan cerca, pero muy cerca de venirse en esos dulces labios, con esa boquita a su alrededor que era la puta gloria – por favor espera – murmuro Hiro besando la cabeza de su pene lo que no ayudaba para nada a la situación más Miguel solo suspiro intentado relajarse para poner atención a lo que Hiro estaba diciéndole – quiero que me la metas – murmuro el recostándose sobre su muslo a unos centímetros de su erecto pene con una sonrisa tan bella y angelical, con esas mejillas sonrojadas que solo lo hacían lucir mil veces más erótico – quiero que te corras en mi – suplico tocando la hendidura de su miembro con una pequeña sonrisa – y me llenes completamente.

A la puta mierda, si la jodida mamada de hace un rato no fue suficiente para explotar el cerebro de Miguel eso definitivamente lo hizo, lo curioso fue que se quedó ahí perplejo repitiendo las palabras de su novio una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película, la mejor película porno que jamás hubiera visto y eso que solo eran unas simples palabras, la acción seria mil veces mejor.

Hiro se levantó entonces desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolos caer junto con su ropa interior y volvió a ponerse entre las piernas de Miguel para inclinarse y besarlo suavemente "ven" dijo él y Miguel le siguió como un zombi hasta la cama mientras Hiro se dejaba caer entre las viejas sabanas amarillas, entre el lio que era su vida, su preciosa Hiro, su perfecto novio abrió las piernas otra vez, suaves y largas piernas, de fuertes muslos, su pecho subía y baja con suavidad, sus hermosos pezones erectos invitándole a ser devorados, todo ofrecido a él.

-Ven aquí – llamo otra vez levantado las manos para entregarse, para ofrecerse completamente, Miguel trago duro y esta vez su cerebro hizo clic en los lugares correctos y en un segundo ya estaba desvistiéndose y para lanzarse contra Hiro en otro demandante beso – rápido – jadeo Hiro entre cada beso, estirando su mano para pasarla por el cuerpo de Miguel, si quería deleitarse pero el deseo ardiente lo estaba matando por lo que tomo su miembro viril y lo apretó con suavidad – métemela ya.

-¿alguien está muy ansioso eh? - Dijo burlista Miguel, no todos los días tenia a un Hiro tan sumiso y necesitado bajo el, y después de este día esperaba que se repitiera, muchas veces, en todas las posiciones posibles por favor.

-Por favor – jadeo Hiro otra vez apretando su pene y abriendo más las piernas, entregándose completamente.

-Espera – se alejó de el – primero necesito – empezó a murmurar – necesito algo puede dolerte y eso no sería bueno – Miguel empezó a levantarse entonces en busca de algún lubricante, cosa que no tenía, se preguntó si Hiro se molestaría si salía un momento a la farmacia a comprar algo, cuando las piernas del niño se cerraron sobre sus caderas supo que si, Hiro no lo dejaría ir – cariño necesito prepararte o dolerá.

-Cállate Miguel – y toda la actitud sumisa de Hiro se evaporo en un instante, el chico levanto los brazos y jalo el cuello para gruñirle amenazadoramente – solo hazlo por una maldita vez – y ok Miguel empezaba a ver que todo lo de hace un momento fue una actuación para llevarlo a ese momento – no voy a repetirlo – Miguel trago duro y asintió.

-Abre la boca – murmuro entonces llevando sus dedos a la boca de este pero Hiro solo negro dándole un manazo, soltándole para abrir las piernas y ofrecer su cuerpo – bien lo hago yo - y lamio sus dedos para algo de lubricación, sabía que no sería suficiente, la saliva nunca lo era pero Hiro no estaba dándole muchas opciones, cuando llevo un dedo ensalivado a su entrada y este entro con facilidad entendió entonces por qué Hiro estaba tan ansioso – _puta madre_ – murmuro – estas completamente lubricado – sonrió metiendo un segundo dedo y efectivamente entraban a la perfección – y estirado, joder – se mordió el labio porque stop solo significaba una cosa, Hiro había planeado esto, eso explicaba por qué le dejo dormir y no obligo a ir a una cita, porque Baymax no estaba ahí como siempre y más importante aún significaba que Hiro se había tocado si mismo pensando en el – eres un bastardo - acuso metiendo otro dedo solo para molestarle – dime ¿te tocaste pensando en mí? – pregunto pero Hiro ya no le estaba haciendo caso, él estaba gimiendo aferrándose a las sabanas por sentir el calor de Miguel en su interior – ¿te gusto? – pregunto nuevamente - ¿gemías mi nombre? – siguió fastidiando.

-¡Hazlo ya! – exigió Hiro con fastidio - ¡AAAHHHH!- jadeo arqueándose al sentir como Miguel daba correctamente contra su próstata.

 _-Oh dios bendito_ – murmuro al ver aquella hermosa escena – vuelve a pedirlo – suplico – vamos amor, pídemelo como antes – pidió volviendo a tocar ese punto, haciendo a Hiro morder sus labios para no seguir gimiendo tan obscenamente.

-Cállate Miguel – gruño en su lugar ese bello ángel y aquello no le gusto a Miguel nadita, si Hiro ya había tenido el control todo el tiempo, era su turno.

-Dilo – murmuro Miguel sonriente mientras miraba a Hiro retorcerse en las sabanas – dilo o no lo hare – Hiro se mordió el labio al sentir nuevamente a Miguel burlar su agujero con la cabeza de su pene, este maldito bastarlo iba a hacer que le rogara, pues al carajo Hiro levanto su pierna suelta la otra estaba sobre el hombro de este bien agarrada y pateo su cara con fuerza, justó con la planta de su pie.

-Eres un maldito – gruño presionando más su pie – si no la metes en este momento voy a meterla yo – amenazo Miguel solo rio por esto tomo su pierna con su mano libre y la acerco para forcejear dado que Hiro aún no quería ceder para finalmente besar el interior de su pantorrilla y luego su muslo.

-Si lo pides así – respondió con una suave sonrisa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos – no puedo negarme – soltó su pierna entonces para inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Hiro al momento que su pene abría poco a poco su interior, el genio jadeo las sanabas entre sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza dejándolas inservibles - ¿estás bien?

-Duele – gruño en respuesta jalándole de los cabellos para que se detuviera – maldito bastardo lo estás haciendo apropósito.

-Mi dulce Hiro nunca te haría daño – respondió solemne dejándose de moverse – creí que dijiste algo sobre no se virgen.

-Con chicas idiota – empujó su cara que estaba muy cerca ya de su rostro – solo lo hice con chicas – jadeo nuevamente pues al estar golpeando el rostro de Miguel este se movió incluso en su interior – dije que basta.

-¿quieres que lo saque?

-No – gruño abrazándole – solo no te muevas.

-Bueno eso no será fácil dado que no dejas de apretarme – murmuro gruñendo – pero _a la verga_ – murmuro empezando a moverse.

-Te dije que pararas imbécil – jadeo Hiro y otra vez y nuevamente.

-Lo siento mi chinito – sonrió el jadeante – pero el Miguel amable se acabó.

Y todo se redujo a ese momento, a gemidos necesitados llamándose en lo vacío de la habitación, a promesas dichas de amor eterno, a dos corazones fundiéndose en uno, Miguel había vivido por muchos años, demasiado y sin embargo esta fue la primera vez que se sintió con vida, ahí con Hiro, no solo por la sensación tan placentera que le causaba su ser, no solo por el bello rostro de su amante sonrojado, no tanto por la música celestial que lograba sacar de la boca de su amante, no era algo más, mucho más profundo, como dos partículas únicas en el universo, separadas en el tiempo y el espacio que volvían a unirse para formar un todo, Miguel se sintió completo por primera vez en la vida, ahí abrazado a Hiro, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amante en el tan esperado orgasmo, bebiendo su sabor directo de sus labios, estaba en paz, no hubo dolor, no hubo hambre, no hubo nada.

Solo completa y profunda felicidad.

Y eso no era bueno.

Porque esto no iba a funcionar.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Él era una parca y Hiro la persona más hermosa que existía.

Y sin embargo a ambos les valió madre y se dejaron envolver.

Se unieron amándose con verdadero deleite, ignorando las consecuencias que esto podría traer.

La muerte miro el edificio, donde el apartamento de Miguel, estaba vestida de negro con sus bellos cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros y una negra sombrilla cubriéndole del sol, a su lado apareció un caballero, un hombre alto de hombros anchos vestido completamente de blanco, en un traje sastre, ella sabía quién era sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre se inclinó frente a ella y ofreció su brazo a la dama, ella lanzando una última mirada a la ventana del que sabía era el cuarto de Miguel, soltó un suspiro entonces tomo el brazo ofrecido y se fueron de ahí caminando, a su paso las flores en las ventanas y maceteros empezaron a morir y una estela de azufre lleno el aire.

" _Corazón (corazón)_

 _Corazón (corazón)_

 _No me quieras matar_

 _Corazón"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Primero agradecimientos, gracias a Tatsu Zam quien hizo el bello dibujo de portada de este capítulo, intente ponerlo de portada del fic nena pero no cuadro y no se notaba bien sorry u.u y en segunda pero no menos importante a Tecla Roxana Aké quien no solo me dibujo a mi si no a muchas del fandom, aunque la verdad no sé por qué toy ahí pero en fin y bueno soy Rapunzel perras!**

 **Miguel adapta la canción para que sea para hombre cuando se la canta, pero en el resto del capítulo sale la letra original, él está cantando en español solo lo entiende Hiro y Cass porque ellos han aprendido los demás solo pedacitos pero la música suena romántica pues y se imaginan de que va la cosa.**

 **Krei no es tan malo solo es un hombre de negocios y pues no tiene mucho corazón, la filantropía no es lo suyo, me encanta como se ve con Cass así que los shipeo, el tío Krei.**

 **Alguna vez han visto la película "Australia" con Nicole Kidman y Hugh Jackman, yo si la amo, me gustan las pelis románticas y las de zombies no puedo evitarlo pues, me gustan muchos tipos de pelis de superhéroes, de animación, el anime, Disney e incluso las comedias baratas todas me gustan hasta las del cine dorado de México, no me gustan donde hablan mucha grosería y violencia así que no películas de narco no, en que estaba así esta película hay una parte donde el niño mestizo protagonista es enviado a una isla con otros niños mestizos y son prácticamente abandonados ahí para ser "salvados" por dios mientras los japoneses atacan y Hugh Jackman va al rescate ( kyaaaaaaaa ) así sería más o menos llevaron a todos los niños mestizos a la isla ellos murieron y sus almas quedaron ahí atrapadas, luego el Krei compra la isla y bueno ya saben.**

 **Nuevo amor para la tía Cass, no, esta vez no lo voy a matar.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**


	16. Capítulo 16: Bésame mucho

**Capítulo 16: Bésame mucho.**

" _Bésame, bésame mucho,_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La última vez._

 _Bésame, bésame mucho,_

 _Que tengo miedo perderte_

 _Perderte después."_

Era una fría mañana, llevaba despierto ya demasiado tiempo se sintió extraño hace unos días no podía dejar de sentir cansado y ahora juraría que hasta dormía menos, los rayos solares apenas si entraban por la habitación, pero incluso en la oscuridad de esta, en las penumbras de lo último de esa noche Miguel pudo apreciar perfectamente el cuerpo dormido junto a él, como una bella obra de arte, la más bella de todas Hiro dormitaba aun en su almohada, entre las ásperas sabanas de lo que llamaba cama su corazón dormía tranquilamente.

La visión más hermosa de todas no podía creer la suerte de esto, de tres semanas ya de tener esa visión para él, la piel aterciopelada como nieve al descubierto, marcas rojizas marmoleaban su pureza, marcas de la pasada noche, él iba a ser regañado más tarde cuando aquellas bellas gemas se abrieran y notaran el estado de su cuello seguramente recibiría un buen golpe, pues Hiro lo odiaba, detestaba tener que ocultar las marcas de sus encuentros no por que quisiera, sino porque lo suyo aún era un secreto ya no tan secreto.

Miguel suspiro sonriente, paso un mechón de la cabellera oscura de su amante con suavidad y al verle hacer aquel puchero tan adorable no pudo más que sonreír, tenía un ángel durmiendo en aquel horrible lugar y sin embargo volvía cada día, nuevamente por mas, a ensuciar sus blancas alas nuevamente de la inmundicia que era Miguel, estaba agradecido como no hacerlo incluso si debía soportar los rasguños en su espalda, al menos para el no duraban mucho para la tarde estaría otra vez sin marca alguna, sin evidencia de las uñas de su ángel aferrándose a su ser, sin evidencia de su amor, pero estaba bien, porque sin importar que desaparecieran Hiro se encargaría de marcarlo nuevamente, de hacer su presencia sólida, de nuevamente fundirse en uno, se levantó aun con una sonrisa alcanzo la vieja guitarra en su mano y regreso solo para tocar unas suaves notas, aquella canción que nació de su corazón.

Hiro despertó entonces, el sonido de su amante en la guitarra era algo común al despertar, su cabello despeinado en direcciones contrarias al acostumbrado, la sabana gris cayendo por su pecho revelando más patrones marmoleados, Hiro hizo una mueca al verlo y abrió la boca para quejarse entonces Miguel canto, la suave voz lleno la sala.

" _Bésame, bésame mucho_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La última vez."_

Las orejas de Hiro enrojecieron de inmediato, la melodiosa voz de Miguel volvía dejarle sin palabras, pues la canción era simplemente hermosa, aquellas palabras que su novio no dejaba de repartirle anoche solo le hicieron revivir el momento.

" _Bésame, bésame mucho,_

 _Que tengo miedo perderte_

 _Perderte después."_

Miguel siguió cantando, sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos, con el tiempo el sonrojo de Hiro incremento, pues Miguel cantaba en español y sin embargo reconoció cada palabra, cada una de ellas habían sido enseñadas por el mexicano, gravadas en su memoria, en su piel con besos y caricias de amor.

" _Quiero tenerte a mi lado_

 _Sentirte muy cerca,_

 _Verte junto a mí"_

Hiro se acercó entonces, la sabana se estiro un poco al levantarse para quedar sentado a su lado, su espalda como mármol blanquecino contrastaba completamente con las sabanas grises del lugar, con la oscuridad que poco a poco iba aclarándose con el nuevo día, Miguel le miro asombrado y Hiro como buen amante siguió insistente sus labios acercándose para cumplir la petición que este cantaba.

" _Piensa que tal vez mañana,_

 _Ya estaré muy lejos,_

 _Muy lejos de aquí."_

Y no quisieron pensar en eso, en la verdad de sus palabras, de la letra de esa canción que parecía ser para ellos en específico, pues una parca enamorada de un bello ángel no tenía cavidad, un futuro destruido y lleno de dolor les aguardaba y sin embargo ambos tercos se aferraron ese amor, esa pequeña pisca de felicidad que encontraban, por efímero que fuera.

" _Bésame, bésame mucho_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La última vez."_

Miguel miro a Hiro quien ya estaba ahí cerca de su rostro, donde ambos alientos chocaban y sin más soltó la guitarra, ni siquiera le importo terminar la canción, ni siquiera le importo un comino su preciado tesoro, en su lugar rompió el espacio entre ellos y se fundió junto a su joven amante en un beso, un divino beso.

-Eres realmente ridículo - Hiro se apartó entonces soltó una risa suave, aquella que lo enloquecía y burlista volvió a alejarse – sabes que no tienes que pedirlo – dijo dejándose caer a la cama, contra las sabanas ásperas.

-No – sonrió un poco frustrado por su beso roto – no tengo que hacerlo - y quito de una vez por todas la guitarra para poder inclinarse y reclamar nuevamente esa boca, para fundirse en ese efímero amor.

Le beso otra vez, junto sus labios en una suave caricia para otro beso, cuando se separaron cuando nuevamente quiso admirar la belleza de su ángel y acariciar su mejilla, un destello estallo en sus ojos, le vio, a Hiro gritando, el fuego y destrucción su alrededor, le vio caer al suelo en la oscuridad a su alrededor con luces amarillas y rosadas brillando intensamente en el fondo, el sonido sordo de los gritos y el aroma a cenizas mezclado en sangre llenaron el aire, el jadeo, se apartó con rapidez confundiendo a Hiro quien apenas iba a abrazarlo.

-Miguel – llamo este con un puchero extendiendo los brazos para ser abrazado, para ser mimado nuevamente, pero su novio no respondió parpadeo un par de veces para nuevamente enfocarlo - ¿Miguel? – y ahora pregunto dudoso levantando un mano para tocar su mejilla, este le sorprendió entonces, su mano fue atrapado en el aire para evitar ser tocado y finalmente la vista de este lo enfoco - ¿estás bien? – pregunto tentativo al ver su reacción.

-Si – respondió un poco dudoso notando la confusión en su pareja – lo siento – sonrió entonces llevando la mano atrapada a sus labios y besarla con suavidad – estoy bien – murmuro para nuevamente besarlo, un beso frio y sin la calidez de hace un minuto.

Miguel se levantó entonces, tomo la guitarra del suelo y se preparó para su día, Hiro se quedó unos minutos más en la cama, entre sabanas confundido mirando a su novio fingir normalidad, porque lo vio, la sorpresa, el miedo en sus ojos por una fracción de segundo para nuevamente dejarle, para sentir aquella fría sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, la incertidumbre.

Para la joven parca todo era confuso, el dolor de Hiro siempre fue algo presente, siempre supo que estaba en peligro constantemente pero jamás quiso pensar en ello, la visión de hace unos segundos fue algo horrible, confuso e imposible, porque no era solo una ilusión, no era solo un miedo, no eso era una verdadera visión, una muestra del futuro no muy distante, y fue aterrador.

Por qué las parcas nunca tuvieron visiones, no, solo la muerte podía predecir la muerte de los vivos.

* * *

Su cabeza golpeo contra la puerta del cubículo doliéndole un poco pero realmente apenas si presto atención, mordió sus labios con fuerza para evitar soltar un jadeo ante eso, pues Miguel le había levantado con sus brazos, dios sus fuertes brazos contra la puerta para darle un mejor ángulo en las embestidas.

-Hiro – jadeó su novio – vamos chinito gime para mí – suplico pero el chico se negaba a ceder una de sus manos se estiro lo suficiente para aferrarse a la puerta en un intento de mantenerse firme, sus piernas rodeando con fuerza la cintura de Miguel, no había forma de que callera, su novio lo mantendría firme, pero joder las embestidas eran tan placenteras, tan intensa que sentía derretirse – por favor amor – susurro su amante empujando con más fuerza - ¿Dónde está esa boca sucia que tanto amo? – suplico y Hiro solo gruño con fuerza.

-Cierra – gruño reprimiendo un jadeo – _cierra tu puta boca_ – y joder escuchar a Hiro hablar en español siempre lo encendido pero escucharlo maldecir fue aún más placentero, Miguel movió el ángulo de sus embestidas y se enterró hasta el fondo – ¡aaah! – jadeo poder evitarlo Hiro, su mano libre, la que se aferraba al cuello de Miguel migro entonces a sus cabellos jalándole con fuerza para castigarlo pero no funciono pues Miguel solo soltó un jadeo más grande y siguió embistiéndole – Mi…Miguel basta – murmuro cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse – te van… van a escucharte – gruño.

-De… ¿de quién es la culpa chinito? – respondió con una sonrisa incluso con sus cabellos jaloneados – me provocaste – se acercó a él para besar con desesperación – y luego me empujaste a los baños de tu _puta_ escuela – le recordó, Hiro jadeo sin poder evitarlo porque si esta era su culpa.

Era bien conocido por todo el mundo, bueno tal vez no, que las parcas no tenían libido, están muertas, apenas si muestran algo de emoción ni siquiera tienen cuerpos corpóreos solo algunos pueden verlos así y aunque muchas pueden mostrarse en el mundo humano con un cuerpo de carne la mayoría solo lo hace por aburrimiento, pero de nuevo Miguel siempre fue diferente y aun que no era muy promiscuo no iba a negar que tuvo muchas aventuras, con amigas, conocidas, personas de una sola noche e incluso una parca, fue su peor experiencia, porque las parcas no tienen libido y mucho menos sienten dolor algo extraño ya que el si lo sentía y muy bien y ser torturado por una de ellas no era su definición de juego previo, gracias a dios que él se curaba o su cuerpo estaría lleno de cicatrices por culpa de esa chica, literalmente quedo esparcido en pedazos.

Pero bueno no hay que enfocarse en cosas malas y mejor en cosas buenas, entonces Miguel no tenía libido, jamás sintió la necesidad ardiente de poseer a alguien, nunca había sentido tal lujuria para una persona, incluso si miles de chicas se paseaban desnudas junto a el Miguel apreciaría su belleza pero no tendría la necesidad de tomarles, no hasta Hiro, el maldito de Hiro Hamada que provocaba ciertas emociones extrañas en su piel, primero fueron todos esos sentimientos que una parca no debía tener, sentimientos que se trasformaron en amor y ahora esto, lujuria Miguel paso de chico tranquilo que veía el sexo como algo para pasar el tiempo cuando estaba muy aburrido a "quiero joder a Hiro en cada superficie disponible sin importar que estén en medio del café mientras su tía le da un discurso de por qué desaparecer una semana sin una nota es de mala educación", enserio paso y Hiro solo le miro burlista desde la mesa mientras mordía su pajilla y hacia esos sonidos desesperantes que lo excitaban tanto.

Así que Miguel era en pocas palabras un fracaso como parca, la peor del mundo entero y eso que conoció a la parca que accidentalmente libero la peste negra en el siglo XIV, sip un súper fracaso, pero como fue que llegaron aquí, bueno por su maldito y atractivo novio quien no era un ángel si no un jodido íncubo salido del mismo averno para provocarle caer en tal tentación y que tentación señores, Hiro era inherentemente coqueto, la sensualidad andante y dios su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y ese trasero si todo lo empujaba a pecar y caer ante la tentación carnal.

Por lo que esa tarde Miguel estaba ahí quitado de la pena visitando a su querido novio a la universidad como un buen novio cuando Hiro salió de una esquina le cubrió la boca y lo empujo contra la pared debajo de las escaleras callándole mientras se escondían de Karmi, ¿la razón? Ni idea Miguel solo miro al chico pegado a su pecho que reprimía una risita al escuchar a la chica gruñir frustrada y alejarse para buscarlo en otro lado.

Estando a punto de preguntar ¿Qué rayos pasaba? cuando Hiro asalto su boca en un beso demandante y delicioso, tal vez hubo un poco de toqueteo y más jadeos deliciosos, entonces escucharon pasos en las escaleras y lo siguiente que noto fue que estaba siendo guiado a los baños y empujado contra un cubículo, las manos de Hiro obligándole a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y bueno ahora estaban en ese lio, uno muy agradable por cierto, no se quejaba solo que estaban en la escuela, la maldita escuela de nerd de su novio y si los atrapaban cosas malas podían pasar joder nunca pensó que su novio tendría una vena exhibicionista.

Hiro en cambio siempre fue un niño muy precoz desde pequeño no solo intelectualmente si no en todo, como cuando aprendió a tocar el clarinete de Tadashi logrando que este lo dejara o cuando se graduó de secundaria siendo un genio, siempre adelantado y más maduro que los demás, no era de extrañar que también lo fuera en el sexo, más o menos, la verdad su primer beso fue todo menos romántico y dulce, Hiro no mintió en lo que las peleas de robot influyeron mucho, era su primera pelea ganadora en ese ámbito, ella una mujer mayor quien quedó impresionada beso su mejilla para darle buena suerte manchándole con su lápiz labial carmín, tres noches después cuando Hiro volvió a encontrarla y ganarle ella lo beso en los labios, sorprendiéndole un beso inocente para ella, un nuevo mundo de sensaciones para Hiro.

Lamentablemente no duro, aun cuando eso animo bastante su interés por las robopeleas y el dinero claro esta su carrera duro muy poco, la universidad se volvió su nuevo plan y aun que entendía que los chicos a su edad tenían novias y demás Hiro estaba muy ocupado para esas banalidades, hasta que llego esa otra chica, fue en un congreso realmente un congreso en mucha gente de universidades prestigiosas, demasiados cerebros reunidos con frustraciones y una ponencia por parte de Hiro lo hizo el foco de esa chica, sonrisas coquetas, palabras sugerentes y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en la habitación del hotel perdiendo su virginidad a los 15 años con una completa desconocida con doctorado, fue extraño, nuevo y muy pero muy satisfactorio, al menos hasta que ella descubrió que tenía 15 años y horrorizada lo hecho de su cuarto por que ella no iba a pervertir menores, un poco tarde para eso tal vez, bueno al menos no era más virgen.

Entonces Miguel llego, el súper ardiente barista de su tía de voz seductora y sonrisa perfecta, como lo detestaba, hasta que se convirtió en su novio y podía besar esos labios cada que quería, lo malo es que Miguel era una parca, una maldita parca de 200 años de antigüedad cuya experiencia sexual podía hacer que un gigolo parecía un inocente angelito y por eso cuando finalmente tuvo su oportunidad con Miguel mintió y alego una experiencia sexual decente, al menos no mintió y no era virgen pero bueno toda la experiencia realmente se basaba en investigación para ese momento, en pocas palabras Hiro estudio cada video porno gay que pudo encontrar para no decepcionar a Miguel, así que Hiro era un niño precoz y muy dedicado, Miguel debería estar agradecido.

-Hiro – jadeo Miguel en su oído maravillado aun con la flexibilidad de su novio, esto de ser superhéroe tenía sus ventajas – por favor Hiro di mi nombre – suplico porque solo necesitaba eso, solo escuchar al chico llamarle en el éxtasis.

-Dije que te callaras – gruño soltando el borde de la puerta y cubriendo su boca para que no siquiera fastidiando – ahora muévete o voy – la amenaza murió en sus labios cuando Miguel gruñendo volvió a embestirlo con fuerza, entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Hiro tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

-Esta vacío Karmi – la voz de Fred resonó en el baño haciéndoles detenerse.

-Te estoy diciendo que lo vi entrar – dijo molesta la chica en la puerta – solo sácalo de ahí – escucharon la puerta cerrarse entonces y Fred suspiro sin ganas.

-¿Hiro estás ahí? – pregunto revisando los cubículos notando que solo había uno con la puerta cerrada – hey amigo crees que podrías darte prisa porque Karmi enserio, pero enserio luce muy molesta – dijo aburrido balanceándose en sus pies – sea lo que hiciste deberías correr y no esconderte aquí – bromeo, Hiro miro a su novio levantando una ceja por las palabras de Fred pero este negó, entonces Miguel sonrió, incluso debajo de su mano podía verle sonreír al imbécil para después empezar a embestirlo otra vez, Hiro mordió sus labios para no jadear ante esto pues su condenado novio seguía moviéndose en su interior - ¿Hiro? – la voz de Fred se escuchó preocupada ahora - ¿estás bien? – y un montón de escenarios inundaron la mente del rubio, desde posible envenenamientos, fracturas con escaleras o inventos mal hechos hasta asesinos que lo mantenían cautivo - ¿quieres que entre?

-No – se las arregló para responder tras lanzar una mirada de muerte a Miguel que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió moviéndose – estoy, maldición – mordió su labio – estoy bien – jadeo con suavidad – solo dame un minuto – y diciendo eso jalo el cabello de Miguel para aplacarlo.

-Ok – dijo no muy convencido entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y una muy furiosa Karmi entro con pasos fuertes.

-Suficiente Hiro – dijo ella parándose frente a la puerta con Fred – sal hora mismo que voy a matarte – dijo con desdén – has estado evitándome toda la mañana y ese reporte no se va a escribir solo – dijo frustrada.

-¿reporte? - preguntó Fred con confusión.

-Tenemos que escribir nuestro reporte juntos y Hiro no ha querido ayudarme – explicó ella con cansancio - juro que si no sales pronto entrare ahí - amenazo levantando una mano para tomar la manija de la puerta.

-No - volvió a decir Hiro con algo de horror lo único que le faltaba traumar a su única amiga "normal" – yo – jadeo suavemente – yo hare el reporte Karmi.

-Eso no – pisoteo ella negándose a salir de ahí – el reporte debe ser juntos y sé que perdiste tus datos así que sal de ahí para que pueda matarte y después volveremos a laboratorio – ordeno frustrada lista para entrar y jalonearlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo volverán si vas a matarlo? – pregunto Fred confundido pero Karmi solo le miro con desdén callándole.

-Karmi por favor – suplico Hiro y a Miguel no le gustó nada que llamara a otra chica mientras hacían eso, por lo que inclinándose más contra Hiro empujo con más fuerza justo sobre su próstata – ¡aaah! – Hiro jadeo sin poder evitarlo sonrojándose rotundamente al notarlo y jalando los cabellos de Miguel molesto.

-¿Hiro? – ahora Karmi miraba preocupada el cubículo – ¿estás bien? – preguntó tomando la manija de la puerta para abrirla - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Necesito que se larguen – gruño Miguel finalmente hablando con voz frustrada soltándose de la mano de su novio que ahora cubría su propia boca para no soltar más jadeos vergonzosos.

-Hey Miguel estas ahí con Hiro - dijo Fred distraído - ¿Qué están haciendo? – los amantes solo rodaron los ojos por su estúpida pregunta hasta que el veinte le cayó a la chica y enrojeció por completo.

-Hiro Hamada – dijo ella molesta pero completamente avergonzada – esta es una institución muy respetable - hizo una mueca de asco – en los baños – sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando otro gemido se escuchó detrás de la puerta y ella salió corriendo de ahí llevándose a Fred para esperar afuera y darle una regañada como era debida.

Finalmente sin interrupciones Miguel se inclinó para besar las manos de Hiro y obligarle a quitarlas, cuando finalmente lo hizo y sus labios se juntaron ambos se vinieron con el sabor del otro en sus bocas, tardaron un par de minutos aun antes de que Miguel lo bajara, y un poco más que Hiro se mantuviera de pie.

-Idiota – gruño Hiro empujando a Miguel que no dejaba de darle besitos en su cuello con suavidad – ahora tendremos que escuchar su quejas – murmuro frustrado de eso, pero Miguel soltó una pequeña risa y se separó de su novio un paso para negar con esta.

-Tú vas a lidiar con eso – declaro abrochándose los pantalones, arreglando su sudadera y con aun su sonrisa en el rostro trono los dedos, un pequeño portal se abrió detrás de el entonces, se estaba volviendo bueno en crearlos, Miguel lanzo un giño en su dirección – suerte chinito lindo – y sin decir más retrocedió hasta desaparecer en el portal que se cerró en una lluvia de pétalos amarillos.

-Maldito imbécil – Gruño Hiro al verlo desaparecer haciéndose dejado solo para lidiar con esto.

Diez minutos después por que Hiro debió limpiar el desastre en su trasero porque obviamente no hubo condón para tirar, salió intentando caminar con total normalidad, no es que fuera muy difícil ya estaba agarrándole el truco a esto pero realmente le dolían las caderas por el ángulo tan extraño en el que fue doblado, afuera Karmi se miraba asesina y Fred parecía listo para decir algo cuando notaron que este venia solo.

-¿Dónde está Miguel? – pregunto finalmente Fred.

-Trabajado supongo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué no está ahí contigo? – pegunto nuevamente insistente pues ya había descifrado lo que paso en el baño.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando – se encogió de hombros como si no hace un segundo estuviera siendo jodido por él, Fred salió disparado al baño como si Miguel estuviera escondido por algún lado pero al no encontrarlo salió y negó con la cabeza - ¿feliz? – Hiro lo miro aburrido – vamos a hacer esas pruebas Karmi – dijo a la chica que seguía confundida, todo el enojo y discurso preparado por su indiscreción se perdió al no haber tal indiscreción al parecer – y para que sepas no las perdí solo fueron contaminadas y estaba huyendo porque nunca me dejas explicar nada y siempre me culpas.

-Es porque es tu culpa – dijo la chica siguiendo Hiro al laboratorio - todo lo que pasa es culpa tuya, hasta el calentamiento global – dijo infantilmente.

-Esa es culpa tuya – se defendió Hiro y siguieron caminando echándose culpas estúpidas.

Fred miro a Hiro sospechosamente, a Karmi y nuevamente al baño como no creyendo la historia pero finalmente soltando un suspiro salió para el lado contrario en busca de un jugo, tenía hambre.

* * *

Camino cansado por las calles de san Fransokyo, solo unas semanas más hasta que su nuevo trabajo fuera aprobado y adiós ciudad aburrida, hola majestuosa naturaleza, siendo un biólogo y fotógrafo profesional no era para menos que amara más estar rodeado de tierra y árboles o una selva salvaje a en una cálida ciudad, ni siquiera se sentía cómodo durmiendo en su cama de hotel, era demasiado blanda, suspiro otra vez porque el recuerdo de ella le llego de pronto, su bella ninfa que se desvaneció como un fantasma aquel día en el parque.

Mientras era enviado a su próxima aventura, como todo ser viviente Ryan tenia cuentas que pagar por lo que acepto fotografiar algunas modelos para una revista, aburrido luego de su tercer intento de hacer que las chicas lucieran naturales el llamo a un descanso y corrió a buscar aire fresco, por lo que mientras trataba de tomarle una fotografía a un petirrojo muy hermoso entre aquellos arboles una persona muy descortés lo empujo para pasarle de largo, grito algún insulto, una réplica que murió al ver a su agresora.

Un ángel se quedaba corto, eso era una diosa, una de las más grandes musas de belleza etérea, su cabello castaño balanceándose en el aire, su frente arrugada en molestia y dios esos labios que gritaban haciendo pucheros, eran la cosa más perfecta que podía pedir, sin poder evitarlo tomo una foto rápida y cuando quiso tomar más la mujer, su amada inspiración se había desvanecido, si no fuera por la fotografía fuera de cuadro en su cámara el pensaría que era una ilusión.

Entonces volvió a verla solo unos días después en el supermercado, imaginen su alegría al ver a su diosa ahí tan cerca de tocarle y pedirle otra fotografía, una cita, que se casara con él y fuera la madre de sus futuros hijos, ok tal vez dramatizo un poco pero no era para menos intento hablarle pero ella simplemente le ignoro para correr a los brazos de un joven, su corazón se rompió aquel día.

Ryan ya estaba muy deprimido por su trabajo como para que su diosa resultara en una relación, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, suspiro nuevamente mientras entraba a ese café, ni siquiera miro adentro solo vio el letreo y ya que tenía hambre comería algo, camino hasta la pequeña fila del mostrador y cuando fue su turno casi quiere gritar.

-Bienvenido al gato de la suerte ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – era el, el tipo robador de musas, Ryan quiso saltarle encima y ahorcarlo pero en su lugar entre cerro los ojos y ordeno un café negro y un bollo, si estaba molesto pero tenía hambre – enseguida – dijo el hombre, el idiota, así lo llamaría de ahora en adelante, el idiota corrió a preparar su café siendo estúpidamente lento, mentira, y muy mal educado, también mentira, ni siquiera estaba usando guantes, esto eran como mil violaciones al código de salubridad, no es que le importara realmente.

Con el café en mano Ryan decidió quedarse para vigilar al idiota un poco más, no como un acosador claro que no solo para saber contra qué clase de hombre había perdido a su grandiosa musa, fue una total decepción el tipo era un pobre barista, un barista era algo indigno de su diosa, y su café sabia horrible, mentira también, lo vio trabajar e ir de aquí por allá sin realmente hacer nada, cuando lo vio coquetear con algunas chicas quiso pararse y golpearlo, ¿acaso no entendía el gran regalo que tenía? Se preguntó furioso, le vio entonces con bandeja en mano llena de trastes sucios pararse a medio camino de la cocina para charlar con una joven que se levantó de una mesa, la chica parecía discutirle algo, reclamarle pues empujaba un dedo en su pecho mientras él sonreía estúpidamente, ¿acaso esta era otra novia? Pensó el "era demasiado joven"

-Deja de decirme así – dijo Karmi levantándose de la mesa en el café, ella solo tenía que esperar a Hiro para ponerse de acuerdo en el proyecto y Miguel ya le estaba poniendo sobrenombres ridículos, el por qué le gustaba este idiota a Hiro parecía un enigma.

-¿Qué pasa canelita? – dijo sonriente - ¿quieres otro café?

-Quiero que pares – dijo molesta – mi nombre es Karmi no canelita – empujo su dedo contra el pecho de Miguel.

-Deja de molestar a Karmi – Hiro le ordeno al bajar de su cuarto mirando a su novio secreto y su mejor amiga discutir.

-No te pongas celoso mejillas dulces – dijo sonriente acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído – tu eres mi favorito – y al decir eso le apretó el trasero con discreción, Hiro jadeo empujándole con suavidad totalmente rojo de vergüenza a su lado Karmi solo bufo por esto.

-Ustedes son tan dulces que me dan dolor de muelas – gruño la chica.

-No te pongas celosa Canelita – le guiño un ojo.

-¿Canelita? – Hiro era el que lucía algo celoso, a lo que Miguel sonrió y miro a la joven.

-En México existía una galleta cuando era niño, era tan dulce y picante a la vez – acerco su rostro con suavidad a Karmi para seguir susurrando – hueles como ellas, estoy seguro que si te muerdo tu sabor me quedaría salpicado en la boca como pequeñas pringas de azúcar justo como esa galleta – termino coqueto, Karmi de inmediato se sonrojo ante sus palabras y el tono que uso, o si era por eso, su estúpida labia enamoradora.

Hiro por su parte no le gustaba nada de esto estaba a punto de gritar a su estúpido coqueto novio cuando una taza cayo rompiéndose llamando su atención.

La chica se alejó rodando los ojos y en el siguiente minuto un joven bajo de las escaleras para acercarse a ellos, el idiota se inclinó entonces a susurrarle algo a este nuevo joven y hacerlo sonrojar, parecía un maldito semáforo y puede jurar que le vio manosearlo, y luego volver a acosar a la chica, esto era demasiado el idiota era un completo imbécil, se levantó de golpe indignado sin darse cuenta que movió la mesa y su café se derramo, el ruido hizo que tanto el idiota como los dos chicos se voltearon a verlo.

-Lo siento - dijo con pánico mirando al hombre quien solo negó y con su estúpida sonrisa dejo la bandeja en una mesa libre y corrió a limpiar el tiradero, el volvió a sentarse mirándolo acusadoramente algo que el tipo pareció notar puesto que al terminar lo miro incómodo.

-¿Necesita algo más? – pregunto dudoso el pues ya había terminado su bollo y sin café no parecía del tipo de clientela regular.

-No – negó el hombre más por alguna extraña razón cambio de idea – si – dijo llamado la atención de aquel que ya iba alejándose – eres un idiota – dijo Ryan, el jamás fue bueno ocultando emociones, no siempre fue muy impulsivo.

-Disculpa – dijo el idiota dejando el recogedor a un lado y mirándole confundido - ¿podría repetir eso?

-Dije – Ryan se paró firme saco el pecho tratando de lucir más intimidante, si era más alto que ese idiota pero el tipo empezaba a hacer una mueca que solo había visto en aquellas tribus del amazonas que no eran nada amigables – que eres un idiota – escupió, el hombre pareció sorprendido y el chico con el que estaba hablando se acercó entonces totalmente serio.

-Señor voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya – dijo totalmente educado, pero Ryan apenas si lo miro el solo siguió viendo al idiota que simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Espera Hiro – le detuvo, al parecer el chiquillo se llamaba Hiro – déjame esto – lo aparto y parándose más cerca levanto la cabeza incitándolo - ¿Por qué crees que soy un idiota? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Tu sabes por qué imbécil – gruño respondiéndole – estas coqueteando con cada clientes chica o no – señalo a lo que Hiro parpadeo comunidad y el idiota también pareció extrañado.

-Y eso que – dijo frunciendo la nariz - ¿Qué te gusto o que cosa? – respondió a lo que Ryan hizo una mueca avergonzado que debió confundirse con sonrojo ya que Hiro lo miro con horror y el idiota solo retrocedió más – hay virgencita le gusto al rarito – murmuro a lo que la otra chica empezó a reír – no es graciosos Karmi – y esta solo rio aún más.

-Tu no me gustas imbécil – dijo el furioso – solo que no me gusta ver que alguien sea tan cusco, tienes a alguien perfecto porque coquetear con medio mundo - dijo molesto, irritado por que este tipo no viera lo afortunado que era, lamentablemente sus palabras se tomaron por otro lado y Hiro retrocedió asombrado mirando al imbécil que solo parecía confuso.

-¿disculpa? – dijo el idiota - ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que eres un maldito imbécil por engañar cuando tienes a la perfección junto a ti – Hiro se sonrojo al instante y el imbécil solo aprecio más molesto ante esa declaración, tal vez celoso y bueno él se sintió satisfecho de verlo así – tal vez no la merezcas, no un idiota como tú, es demasiado buena para ti – el idiota no se había dado cuenta que el uso un ella todo el tiempo en su lugar pensando que hablaba de Hiro se arco amenazante al hombre y le tomo del cuello listona para golpearlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz más angelical de todas se escuchó entonces – Miguel – regaño ella mirando a su empelado tratado de golpear a un cliente – bájalo en este instante – Ryan no había notado que incluso siendo más alto el hombre lo había levantado unos centímetros del piso.

-Tía Cass – su nombre era Cass el más bello nombre salió de los labios de Hiro, quien era al parecer era su sobrino, era peor de los que pensaba – el señor estaba molestando a Miguel, lo llamo imbécil – defendió al idiota infiel.

-¿Eso hizo? – dijo ella incrédula.

-Yo solo estaba – murmuro el tratando de disculparse.

-Le voy a pedir que se marche – dijo ella molesta.

-Pero mi bella musa – Ryan no noto que la había llamado así solo los demás que se quedaron confundidos por el apodo – él está engañándote, no te merece, estaba coqueteando con cada clienta, con la chica de ahí e incluso con tu sobrino.

-No es verdad – Hiro de inmediato negó poniéndose rojo como tomate y Karmi a su lado reprimió una risa, la mujer solo se vio más confundida por lo que Ryan trato de tomar su mano, pero el idiota, o Miguel como se llamaba se lo impidió.

-No la toques – gruño protectoramente, era una bestia, un total salvaje – solo váyase antes de que llame a la policía – amenazo y antes de que pudiera replicar la mujer se aferró al brazo de Miguel temerosa de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquí intimando frente a su musa, luchando como un salvaje sin ninguna clase, avergonzado y mucho más deprimido que antes Ryan salió de ahí tras disculparse en un susurro.

Lo había arruinado.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – pregunto la tía Cass tras ver al cliente molesto partir.

-No tengo idea – dijo Miguel – solo me llamo idiota infiel - murmuro confuso.

-Tal vez te conoce una novia secreta – bromeo ella – o le gustabas.

-No le gustaba –dijo Miguel al mismo tiempo que Hiro.

-No tiene novia secreta – Hiro se cubrió la boca al notar lo celosa de sus palabras y mejor se sentó en una mesa bajo la mirada acusadora de su tía.

-Ok – dijo ella sospechosa – ignorare eso – señalo a su sobrinito – también eso – dijo mirando el lugar donde la mesa había sido tirada cuando Miguel sujeto al tipo – y definitivamente ignorare eso – señalo en dirección a donde el hombre había desaparecido para regresar a la cocina a terminar su nueva creación.

-Eso fue raro – dijo Karmi sentándose con Hiro mientras Miguel ponía un café frente a ella y un Té para su novio secreto.

-Dímelo a mí – dijo Miguel mirándoles – es la primera vez que me pasa – Hiro bufo ante esto como reclamándole la novia secreta que no existía – por un segundo pensé que sabía lo de – apretó los labios notando el lugar donde estaba.

-Tal vez se confundió – dijo Karmi sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Debió ser eso –asintió Miguel – esperen – murmuro – el ¿llamo musa a Cassidy? – pregunto confundió.

-Cierto yo lo escuche – la chica sintió.

-Debió estar loco – hablo entonces Hiro.

-Loco o no se parecía mucho Ryan Reynolds – dijo pensativo, cuando los chicos solo le miraron confusos el continuo – vamos el actor – aun nada - ¿Deadpool? ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela? – pregunto incrédulo de que no conocieran a Deadpool.

-Termodinámica avanzada – respondió Karmi

-Las leyes de la robótica - Hiro dijo asintiendo, Miguel solo rodo los ojos y volvió a trabajar, el incidente fue olvidado.

Más tarde cuando la emoción había pasado Hiro recordó que de hecho no habían terminado de hablar sobre su fin de semana juntos, Miguel quería hacer algo aburrido como acurrucarse juntos, otra vez en la cama y si Hiro no estaba en contra de un buen sexo pero también quería hacer citas, citas como salir, tomarse de las manos y presumirle al mundo que tenía un novio súper sexy y bueno ser la envidia de todos, por lo que tomando su teléfono marco un numero ya familiar.

-Entonces sobre el fin de semana – dijo el tras los saludos correspondientes, no quería parecer asfixiante pero necesitaba saber dónde iría para inventar una buena excusa.

-Lo siento Hiro – suspiro Miguel desde su teléfono – acabo de salir de la ciudad – mintió mirando desde la venta del gran edificio donde estaba – no podre reunirme el fin de semana.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Hiro inseguro, Miguel no hacia esas salidas esporádicas y por lo regular le avisaba antes de irse y sin embargo lo había visto esa mañana y ahora esto, simplemente no le gusto el presentimiento.

-Solo trabajo – murmuro con un suspiro – te hablo luego – y diciendo esto colgó.

-Si – respondió Hiro al escuchar la línea muerta suspiro – te amo - murmuro a la pantalla negra de esta, porque Miguel no se había despedido apropiadamente, él se dijo que no debía pensar mucho en ello, incluso si él lo había llamado Hiro y no con un apodo cursi.

Por su parte Miguel golpeo suavemente su frente contra el gran ventanal, tratado de que el frio le relajara un rato, detrás de el una mujer llamó su atención, mirando con una sonrisa, con lujuria con algo que siempre odio, le miraban como una posesión.

* * *

-¿Así que no ibas a salir con Miguel este fin de semana? – pregunto Honey aquella mañana cuando le vieron bajar al café y notarlo tan cabizbajo.

-Miguel salió de la ciudad por trabajo – murmuro de mala gana poniendo su barbilla sobre su brazo apoyado en la mesa.

-Wow su trabajo – dijo Fred – algún día lograre convencerlo para que me lleve – se miró ansioso.

-No es tan emocionante como crees – suspiro Hiro – sobre todo cuando no puedes ver nada hasta que te ataquen.

-Que aburrido – dijo Fred entonces desinflándose.

-Bueno ¿qué haremos con la invitación a la gala? – preguntó Wasabi – es la séptima vez que hacen esto en nuestro honor y nunca asistimos.

-Somos superhéroes – dijo Gogo – salvamos la ciudad no vamos a galas ridículas.

-Gogo tiene razón – Honey asintió a su lado – no hacemos esto para ser alabados.

-Lo sé – dijo Wasabi – pero es para la caridad y realmente sería bueno si asistiéramos o al menos dar nuestra aprobación a esto.

-Estoy con Wasabi deberíamos ir, ahora que se bailar sería un as en la pista – dijo el rubio moviéndose en su lugar – impresionare a todo el mundo.

-Seguro lo harás – bufo Gogo.

-Debemos ir – asintió Hiro - todos nosotros iremos – sonrió.

-Será muy extraño – murmuro Honey entonces – todos en trajes elegantes y nosotros en ya saben.

-Voy a arreglar eso – sonrió el más joven – nuestra identidad se mantendrá intacta y luciremos geniales – sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, si bien no iba a hacer nada con Miguel al menos iba a pasarla genial ese sábado en la noche.

-Seee – dijo Fred en el aire – los grandes Héroes irán de fiesta.

* * *

Esa fue una tonta idea, Gogo tenía razón no es porque lucieran ridículos, nope ellos realmente se lucieron esa noche, hasta Fred quien fue el más difícil de arreglar, pues la cabeza de monstruo de su traje pareció un impedimento, al final optaron por que usara un esmoquin negro completo y solamente una pequeña mascara que parecía más a una capucha con forma de dinosaurio cubrió su rostro, tres picos sobresalían de esta para darle la forma con sus tres característicos ojos de monstruo, su traje guardado en su muñequera.

Para los demás fue más sencillo, Wasabi llevaban el esmoquin negro con corbata de moño y sus acostumbradas gafas para cubrir su identidad pero incluso de gala sus muñequeras llevaban sus láseres de plasma, para Hiro el decidió usar un esmoquin en azul profundo de solapas negras y unos lentes de visor con pequeñas antenitas a los lados reemplazaron su casco, con las chicas tampoco hubo mucho problema, Honey llevo un hermoso vestido rojo de top con un hermoso patrón en dorado en su cintura para después caer como una cascada hasta sus pies usando dorados zapatos entre tejidos, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas aparentemente gafas del mismo intenso rojo que su vestido y armazón dorado aquello que ocultaba su identidad, y su bellos cabellos caían suelto libremente en sus hombros, un pequeño bolso en su mano la versión compacta de su bolsa química y en su cuello adornándole como un utensilio más un collar dorado con una pequeña brillante pero el mismo mecanismo que el de Hiro para el traje escondido, con un movimiento y Honey estaría lista para la lucha.

Pero fue Gogo quien se robó las miradas, si es que Hiro llegando sobre baymax no fue suficiente atención, ella vestía lo más revelador de la noche, un hermoso vestido negro en corte sirena abrazaba su cuerpo, el cuello hasta arriba cubriendo su escote y su espalda totalmente libre, con el escote más provocador de todos, descendiendo hasta las caderas, hermosas pulseras doradas adornaba sus muñecas y su cabello igualmente suelto caía a los lados de sus orejas, su sus gafas doradas resaltaban con pequeños picos a cada lado de esta y sus zapatos de tacón alto no eran más que una distracción, pues uno de esos brazaletes igualmente guardaban su traje.

Baymax, el enorme robot fácilmente identificable, fue igual simplemente su armadura fue impresa en negro y blanco para asimilar un esmoquin de gala.

Los presentes jadearon al verlos llegar, pues los superhéroes nunca asistían a tales eventos, muy pocas veces a un algo tan sofisticado, pero obviamente el enorme robot y las gafas en sus rostros dejaban en claro que eran ellos, las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, la gente codeándose de altas esteras quiso saludar uno a uno a los verdaderos héroes, el alcalde de la ciudad les dio las gracias por su arduo trabajo y como esa fiesta benéfica ayudaría al hospital infantil.

Como todos unos profesionales respondieron cada una de las preguntas, cada respuesta fue magistralmente medida, incluso Fred sorprendió a todos hablando con una clase digna de enorgullecer a su madre, quien también había sido invitada con su padre pero bueno no pudieron acercarse y revelar su identidad, solo saludaron de lejos y sonrieron a la mujer en su brazo, a Gogo que mostro tales modales de una reina.

Hiro estaba en éxtasis casi había olvidado que Miguel había salido por trabajo incluso la copa en su mano de champan se tambaleaba apenas si dio un sorbo pues Wasabi lo vio y se la arrebató al ser menor de edad, este solo rodo los ojos y aceptó su destino, entonces una extraña entro llamando la atención de todos en murmullos, Bervely Samantha Mole o Binky entraba como siempre mirando todos con altanería, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Hiro, lo que realmente llamo la atención de todos los superhéroes no era que ella, la mujer más rica de toda la alta clase de la ciudad no, era el joven que iba colgado en su brazo.

Miguel Rivera, el joven vestido en un traje demasiado elegante, lo más elegante que le había visto vestir alguna vez, pantalones negros y zapatos bien lustrados, camisa blanca junto a un saco igualmente blanco con solapas negras y corbata de moño luciendo como un verdadero caballero.

Con una sonrisa cálida, aquella brillante y llena de emoción el chico saludaban a todas las amistades de es la vieja mujer, la miraba y sonreirá a sus palabras, siempre sosteniéndole como una bella obra de arte, Hiro sintió algo extraño, traición por la mentira obvia de su novio.

-¿Ese no es Miguel? - Fred señaló estúpidamente a su lado a lo que Hiro solo frunció su nariz y camino totalmente celoso un par de pasos olvidando donde estaba y que hacía, para el solo importaba la gran mentira que le habían dicho – espera – trato de detenerlo pero ya era tarde por suerte Honey lo intercepto apretando su brazo para evitar que dijera algo comprometedor, pero ya era también tarde, la mujer les miro, observo a los superhéroes y con su sonrisa falsa de superioridad se acercó a ellos jalando al trofeo en sus brazos, al apuesto chico que tenía ese fin de semana.

-Pero si son los grandes héroes – dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa – estoy tan emocionada de conocerlos en otras circunstancias – bromeo dado que le habían salvado varias veces la vida – realmente tengo que agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-Es nuestro trabajo - dijo Honey con dulce voz ya que Hiro parecía apretar los labios molesto y era obvio que era bastante notorio – estamos alagados por esta recepción – dijo ella con educación.

-Cierto - dijo la mujer mirando a Hiro confundida pues podía sentir la intensa mirada a su pareja – donde están mis modales – bufo ella – déjenme presentarles a mi apuesto compañero para esta noche – sonrió ella apartando a Miguel del brazo – Miguel Rivera – dijo ella – mi prometido – y las palabras se sintieron como un cuchillo atravesando el alma de Hiro, gracias a dios que usaba sus gafas para cubrir su identidad o sus ojos revelarían su expresión perpleja.

-Un gusto en conocerla bella dama – dijo Miguel, con una expresión fría e indiferente tomando la mano de Honey quien estaba estática por sus palabras, Miguel tomo su mano como un caballero y la beso para luego mirar a Hiro y hacer una pequeña inclinación a su lado – caballero – llamo sin realmente verlo – iré a traerte algo de beber querida – dijo entonces a la mujer que colgaba de su brazo – con su permiso - sin decir más, sin mirarle siguiera salió de ahí para acercarse al bar.

-Miguel – Hiro llamo con la voz un poco confundido y quebrada por la emoción, el cumulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, el hombre se detuvo un segundo para nuevamente continuar, ignorándole, como si no existiera.

Estaba un segundo de una ataque de pánico, este era Miguel cierto, su Miguel y esta mujer decía que era su prometido, esto debía estar mal, pero quizás estaba confundido, tal vez era una parca, Miguel le dijo que existían muchos como el, tal vez todas las parcas se parecían y llamaban igual, quizás su Miguel si estaba afuera queriendo llamarle y esta era solo alguien muy parecido, quizá solo quizás esto no era real.

Gogo apareció salvándole de quedar ahí parado como idiota lo jalo del bazo y llevo a una esquina para que este respirara con tranquilidad, para evitar el ataque de pánico y cuando finalmente empezaba a convencerse de su tonta explicación la música en la sala confirmo sus sospechas.

-Miguel querido – dijo la mujer tras ser atendida por el joven – canta algo para los presentes – pido – para mí – dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ser adorable.

-Cualquier cosa por mi amada – dijo Miguel besando la mano de la vieja mujer y se acercó entonces al enorme piano junto a los músicos que armonizaban la velada y sin más empezó a tocar el piano esperando a que estos siguieran la melodía.

" _Besame, besame mucho_

 _Each time I cling to your kiss, I hear music divine"_

Los presentes pronto giraron a ver al joven que cantaba en el piano, con melodiosa voz, algunos murmuraron reconociendo tan bella canción, otras más maravillados jadearon mirando al joven con amor.

" _Besame mucho,_

 _Hold me my darling and say that you'll always be mine."_

Miguel lanzo una mirada entonces a uno de los músicos que había quitado del piano para hacerle saber que debía seguir tocando, el hombre asintió y cuando él se levantó siguió entonando la canción seguido por los músicos, Miguel se levantó así camino hasta la mujer que lo acompañaba y tomando sus manos siguió cantando.

" _This joy is something new, my arms enfolding you,_

 _Never knew this thrill before._

 _Whoever thought_

 _I'll be holding you close to me,_

 _Whispering it's you I adore."_

La mujer jadeo enamorada, muchas más hicieron lo mismo pues Miguel la hizo girar para luego abrazarla por detrás y tambalearse con la música, su mirada buscando algo en la multitud, la hizo girar un poco más para tomar su mejilla y acercarla a su rostro con suavidad.

" _Dearest one, if you should leave me,_

 _Each little dream would take wing and my life would be through"_

Canto con dulzura, la pobre mujer enrojeció ante tales atenciones, y pronto Miguel la soltó camino entre la multitud quien se abrió para dejarle pasar, poso la vista entonces un Honey que junto a Wasabi le miraba desaprobadoramente pues no cabía duda que este era Miguel, sonrió a la súper heroína y jalo del brazo para bailar con ella mientras cantaba como un amante a su oído, mas su vista no se quedó en Honey, no Miguel encontró finalmente lo que buscaba, ahí en la pared de la habitación, junto a Gogo y Fred, Hiro lo miraba con las manos en un puño esperando, Miguel lo miro soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a cantar.

" _Besame mucho,_

 _Love me forever and make all my dreams come true"_

Para Hiro ya no había duda este era Miguel, su Miguel, su novio cuyos labios cantaron esa misma canción no hace más de unos par de días, cuyos ojos lo miraron con tanto amor que lo lastimo, le vio soltar a Honey y caminar hasta el con la mirada de todo el mundo sobre él, sobre el apuesto cantante presentado por la vieja mujer, cuando su barbilla fue levantada por la cálida mano de Miguel casi se pierde, por un segundo su puño se preparó para golpearlo en la mandíbula, para quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, entonces Miguel canto otra vez, y ahora lo hizo en español.

" _Bésame, bésame mucho,_

 _Que tengo miedo perderte_

 _Perderte después."_

Toda su ira, se transformó en dolor, Miguel le miraba otra vez, como suplicando perdón, como intentando decirle algo, Hiro bajo la mirada entonces y cuando las notas musicales terminaron Miguel se alejó para caminar de vuelta a la mujer que beso su mejilla con amor volviendo a ser rodeado por más mujeres.

Hiro estaba dolido si, muy dolido per se mantuvo firme, camino hasta el bar y pidió un trago, era un superhéroe, uno que había salvado la ciudad miles de veces además nadie sabía su edad por lo que el cantinero no dudo en dar lo deseado, se lo bebió de un golpe antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo y cuando el segundo fue servido frente a él, Miguel apareció deteniéndole.

-No tienes edad para beber eso – murmuro al ver al barman alejarse lentamente para atender a los demás invitados.

-Eso nadie lo sabe – respondió alejándose de su agarre con fuerza – claro no es como mentir sobre donde estas – dijo con ironía – tu prometida es hermosa.

-Hiro – llamo nuevamente en un susurro intentando detenerla otra vez al verle alzar el vaso de whisky claro en su interior – eso no.

-Está bien Sr. Rivera – frunció a nariz alejando el bazo para que no se lo quitaran – entiendo que su nuevo trabajo de escolta merece ser un secreto – escupió las palabras con odio para tomar el trago nuevamente pidiendo otro de inmediato.

-No soy una escolta – murmuro entre dientes pues el barman los miraba extrañado hasta que finalmente se marchó – solo estoy trabajo.

-Claro – dijo rodando los ojos - dime la verdad – pidió entones acercándose a su novio, a aquel que le había mentido – dime que está pasando.

-No puedo – negó con la cabeza – no puedo hacerlo ahora – suspiro sabiendo que un trato así no podía romperse tan fácil – solo debes saber que esto no es lo que parece – negó otra vez jalando con suavidad el trago de Hiro, pero el chico adivino sus pensamientos tomo el vaso también para que no le fuera arrebatado – por favor basta – pidió refiriéndose a la toma de whisky.

 _-Bésame_ – susurro Hiro acercándose a Miguel totalmente en español, Miguel jadeo ante eso, al escuchar a su novio hablar en su idioma natal le produjo cierta satisfacción – _Bésame Miguel_ – volvió a pedir entre abriendo los labios, y Miguel quiso hacerlo, realmente inclinarse y tomar los deliciosos labios de su novio, fundirse en la miel de estos.

-Miguel querido – la voz de la mujer llamándole le devolvió la razón, Miguel retrocedió los centímetros que se había inclinado inconscientemente sobre Hiro, soltó la copa y retrocedió dos pasos.

-No puedo – se disculpó alejándose lo más rápido que pido sin voltear a verlo, volviendo a su personaje, poniendo una sonrisa para la mujer cuyas uñas acariciaban su piel de forma insistente, que besaba su mejilla y lo llenaba de ese aroma florar que tanto odiaba, nada al suave almizclé de Hiro.

Hiro lo vio partir, sus hombros cayeron derrotados, sus dedos se cerraron contra el frio crista de su vaso y lo bebió de un jalón, el no quiso quedarse, no más salió al balcón junto a baymax y ahí subió a su espalda para partir, ignorando a sus amigos, dejándoles nuevamente atrás, en el aire, sintiendo el frio nocturno calarle los huesos el quito sus anteojos, dejo que la helada noche secara las lágrimas que le provocaba aquello.

Al final de la noche tras una agradable velada para aquella mujer, Miguel la guio hasta su habitación, ella cambio su ropa a algo más cómodo, un lindo camisón de seda rojo sangre cubrían el cuerpo de ella, aquellos brazos que le rodearon mirandas miraba la noche por el balcón en el último piso de aquel lujoso edificio.

-Baila conmigo – murmuro la mujer sus largas uñas aferrándose a sus bíceps con fuerza queriendo disfrutar aún más su juguete nuevo.

-No hay tiempo – negó con la cabeza Miguel soltando un suspiro, mirando como la noche empezaba a morir.

-Entonces bésame – dijo ella con una sonrisa suave – Bésame Miguel – el joven asintió tomo el rostro de la mujer con cuidado acaricio sus mejillas y la beso en los labios, fue un beso suave la mujer intento aferrarse a sus hombros profundizarlo más pero entonces sus fuerzas fallaron y su aliento se detuvo.

Ella cayo muerta en los bazos del joven, quien la levanto con cuidado y acomodo en su cama, Miguel miro a la mujer que parecía durmiente ahora se mantenía pacifica en su cama, quería odiarla, la detestaba por obligarle a hacer aquello porque sabía que había roto el corazón de Hiro y posiblemente ahora le odiara, a su lado aprecio entonces otra mujer, alta, pálida y morena se acercó a ver a la mujer recostada y asintió entonces extendiendo una mano sonriendo con calidez, tanta calidez como la muerte podía hacer y Miguel la tomo, ambos desaparecieron en una lluvia de pétalos amarillos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Antes de que lo olvide Beka Santillan Garcia hizo este bello dibujo para mí es la escena del cap anterior esta hermosooo.**

 **Y a Hina Sofi Hyuga quien también hizo un hermoso trabajo con este.**

 **Amo la canción de "Bésame mucho" la eh escuchado en inglés y español y aun que difieren en lo que dicen me sigue gustando más en español, claro que pedro Infante es una delicia cantándola no importa que sea en inglés.**

 **Creo que es bastante obvio que Ureshi-San con su hermoso arte inspiro una parte de la historia, sorry no pude resistirme.**

 **Ahora los visores y capucha de Fred para este capítulo cuando van de gala están basados totalmente en los fan art de psychekitty . tumblr . com de su Assassin!AU, es tan genial que me dan adasdasdfasfassf los amo visiten su página y eso, si no sale la pagina el nombre es "psychekitty"**

 **Binky es la vieja mujer que la madre de Fred intentaba impresionar, si la mate porque soy muy mala.**

 **Que está pasando doctor García? Miguel acaba de matar alguien, el literalmente le dio el beso de la muerte waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Algo?**


	17. Capítulo 17: Sabor a mí

**Capítulo 17: Sabor a mí.**

Hiro no recuerda mucho, los pocos tragos que bebió así como el viaje sobre baymax de regreso lo habían dejado súper mareado, el alcohol se le subió de pronto y termino vomitando en la ventana de su habitación para luego caer sobre su cama rendido, al menos baymax le aventó una manta, así que cuándo su tía toco la puerta a la mañana siguiente, y el despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cayo enredado por esta.

Varios minutos más tarde con algo de vestir menos elegante Hiro bajo a desayunar muy desconsolado, entonces su tía puso las noticias maravillada por el ultimo chisme del momento, el evento de caridad donde los grandes Héroes aparecieron luciendo toda su gloria, ella jadeó emocionada y su teléfono sonó como cinco veces seguidas, esa debió ser Karmi, desde que eran amigos y ya que él le contaba todo lo de Miguel como una colegiala ella en venganza le llamaba cada que una noticia así sucedía, solo para vengarse claro.

El teléfono siguió sonando con los comentarios de Karmi sobre los hermosos vestidos o lo apuestos que lucían los superhéroes de la fiesta, entonces su tía murmuro algo que Hiro no comprendió hasta que esta le sacudió el hombro, confuso y con dolor de cabeza la miro extrañado hasta que ella señalo la pantalla de televisión, ahí fue donde todo lo golpeo otra vez, no había sido un sueño o alucinación, no, había pasado realmente, ahí en el televisor las cámaras que habían cubierto el evento habían grabado el momento en el que Miguel había cantado y se acercaba a ellos, dios el solo verle le hizo arder el estómago, porque estaba ahí con esa mujer, su tía iba a decir algo cuando Hiro se levantó furioso, golpeo ambas manos contra la mesa e ignorando los mensajes de Karmi salió del lugar.

Cassidy lo vio irse confundida, ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a Miguel en el evento por eso quiso preguntar a Hiro ya que su sobrino iba a salir con sus amigos, entonces la escena cambio el reportero dijo algunos comentarios y en la siguiente toma, Miguel, el Miguel empleado novio de su hijo estaba abrazado a una vieja mujer que el reportero identifico como una de las mujeres más ricas de San Fransokyo lo peor de todo Miguel lucia muy cercano a esa vieja mujer.

Ok algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí.

Hiro por su parte había salido corriendo, al único lugar al que sus pies lo llevaron la mansión de Fred, apenas si Heathcliff le abrió la puerta Hiro lo paso corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Fred, ni siquiera toco, le importo muy poco lo que estaba haciendo solo entro viendo como Fred se caía de las sabanas al ser despertado así después de la larga velada, al parecer ellos se quedaron más rato.

-El solo se fue con esa mujer – siguió hablando Hiro muy molesto - ¿por qué rayos haría eso? – pregunto a Fred que solo se levantó tallándose los ojos, no llevaba su estúpido gorro ni camisa, solo pantalones de pijama – ¿es una clase de plan?, ¿es por su otro trabajo? – señalo curioso - ¿Por qué mierda no me dijo nada?

-Amigo – murmuro adormilado Fred – no tengo idea porque no se lo preguntas – dijo.

-Fred tiene razón – otra voz irrumpió la habitación Gogo estaba ahí con la pijama faltante de Fred, la playera caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y una taza de Café en la otra mano – llámale y deja de molestar a tus amigos con tus quejas.

-¿Por qué estas usando la ropa de Fred? – pregunto en su lugar mientras esta levantaba una ceja y bebía de su café - ¿Por qué esta aquí? – dijo de nuevo, luego volteando a mirar a Fred abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – ustedes están saliendo – dijo entendiendo la situación - ¡están saliendo! – cada vez más sorprendido.

-Te dije que no sabía – dijo Gogo caminado hasta el sofá y sentándose – bien genio otro gran descubrimiento por tu parte – dijo con sarcasmo bebiendo más café.

-Compadre – Fred se levantó para acercarse – creí que lo sabias todos lo saben – señalo agitando sus manos y Hiro lucio ofendido – incluso Miguel lo sabe – y el nombre de Miguel le hizo recordar lo sucedido toda la sorpresa por la relación al parecer de Gogo y Fred se evaporo para nuevamente traer ira, al menos solo un segundo pues después se volvió tristeza- hey Hiro ¿estás bien?

-Él se fue con ella – murmuro sentándose junto a Gogo en el sillón – la eligió a ella.

-Escucha Hiro - dijo Gogo poniendo su taza sobre una mesa – estas ahogándote en un vaso de agua, debe haber una explicación – le dijo pero Hiro apenas si le prestó atención, su yo inseguro salió a flote sintiéndose estúpido por eso, entonces la puerta se abrió otra vez y ahora la madre de Fred entraba.

-Frederick ha ocurrido algo muy lamentable – dijo ella mirando a Hiro y a Gogo a quien ya estaba acostumbrada - ¿Qué hace el chico aquí? – pregunto confusa más luego negó – olvídalo es Binky – dijo ella con mortificación – ella está muerta – el silencio reino la habitación entonces, todos sorprendidos con la noticia.

-Y ahí está – dijo Gogo – la razón – y esto solo hizo que la esperanza floreciera en el corazón de Hiro.

El funeral fue extraño, Fred y su familia asistieron por ser parte del círculo, Gogo como su novia también y Hiro, él le pidió ir, no sabía que quería encontrar puesto que Miguel no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes, el solo quería ir, asegurarse de que esto solo fuera trabajo para Miguel, así que esperando encontrarlo fue con ellos.

El lugar lleno de gente hipócrita, criaturas dos caras, lo peor de la humanidad no fue la excepción, los dolientes fingidos en un funeral de rico nunca faltaban, el gran ataúd abierto dejaba ver a la vieja mujer gustosa de caros lujos, la mayoría de las personas eran cremadas ahora, en esta época tras la última crisis de sobrepoblación se crearon leyes sobre esto y todos los cuerpos eran cremados, así que la mujer rica no sería la excepción, pero antes de eso en el funeral el cuerpo seria exhibido como un recuerdo póstumo, para que los dolientes pudieran decir un último adiós.

Miguel no estaba ahí, Hiro se paró incómodamente rodeado de personas que no conocía solo para descubrir que Miguel no estaba ahí, Gogo apretó su hombro con suavidad sabiendo bien que odiaba esta clase de lugares, entonces las puertas se abrieron de par de en par, de forma misterioso y casi fantasmal, había un hombre ahí, alto vistiendo un traje negro, el mismo tipo que reconocieron como la pareja de Binky, era Miguel en su mano un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y en la otra una niña pequeña lo acompaña, su piel era pálida, tanto como la porcelana, su cabello tan negro como la noche y sus ojos, aquellos ojos fríos eran grises, Miguel camino entonces en dirección a la mujer tendida con el ramo en su mano.

No sabía que hacia ahí, Miguel había terminado el trabajo, ni siquiera entendía como alguien como Binky pudo hacer ese trato, pedir dos días más a la Muerte para dejar sus asuntos arreglados, a veces pensó que ella era como una niña aceptando tratos por aburrimiento, no sabía que le dio la vieja mujer pero pensó que no podía ser tan importante, pues con que se podría sobornar a la muerte, lo único que sabía era que fue llamado, convocado aquel fin de semana el cual había planeado pasar con Hiro y luego empujado a los brazos de Binky para ser su acompañante mientras ella arreglaba sus asuntos sin resolver.

Quiso gritar y negarse, si la Muerte quería a alguien vigilándola o cuidándole bien había más parcas disponibles, pero no esto debía ser un jodido castigo por lo que se mordió el labio y acepto, paseo de la mano entonces con esa mujer, la acompaño a todos los lugares que su egoísta corazón quiso y se dejó besar incluso frente al amor de su vida porque era su trabajo, porque la Muerte le había mirado y ordenado hacerlo, Miguel detesto cada minuto, cuando vio a Hiro en la fiesta su corazón se detuvo, le dolió tanto ignorarlo, le dolió a un más cantar aquella canción y aun que quiso dejarle en claro que era para él, en un mensaje secreto fue claro que Hiro no lo capto, entonces tuvo que hacerle elegir y Miguel con todo el dolor lo dejo.

Tomar el alma de esa mujer fue muy satisfactorio, devorarla calmo algo en su interior que no sabía que sentía y tras llevarla al otro lado pensó que su trabajo estaba hecho, entonces la muerte se apareció junto a el a la mañana siguiente con un cuerpo mortal, luciendo como una niña pequeña y le obligo a ir a funeral, no entendía para que, la mujer no le importaba ni un poco y estaba seguro que la mayoría de las personas en la fiesta "los amigos" de ella creían que era una clase de acompañante pagado, nada más lejos de la realidad lo fue.

Llego al lugar entonces, un enorme ramo de rosas para no verse tan descortés y camino hasta el ataúd de la mujer que lucía pacifica, dormida, se sintió extraño, un deseo incontrolable de volver a matarla nació en su interior mientras a su lado la Muerte sonreía, el soltó un último suspiro y puso el ramo en el interior, un último regalo para la dama se dijo, entonces cuando iba a caminar de regreso y salir de ahí lo vio, a Hiro, estaba ahí su amado chico lo miraba confundido, sorprendió de verlo en el lugar.

Trato de dar un paso en su dirección de acercarse y explicarle todo, pues el dolor parecía formarse en su rostro, entonces alguien tomo su mano, la Muerte le jalo con suavidad, escucho a alguien llamarle, Hiro estaba diciendo su nombre, pero la muerte se aferró más fuerte y le guio afuera, esto era se dijo, ella sabía que Hiro estaría ahí y quería que lo viera, que notara el dolor en su rosto, su dueña era tan cruel que le hizo lastimar a Hiro nuevamente, Miguel bajo la cabeza ignorando el llamado de su amado y guío a la niña hasta salir del lugar donde murmullos no dejaron de escucharse, hasta que volvieron a la atierra de los muertos, donde ella se encargó de mantenerlo ocupado al menos tres días más.

Una semana después se enteró que Binky había dejado para el amor de su vida, para aquel galante y apuesto joven que paso sus últimos días dándole tanta felicidad diez millones de dólares, todo lo demás lo dejo en la caridad, para sus múltiples beneficencias.

* * *

" _Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor_

 _Nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así_

 _Que yo guardo tu sabor_

 _Pero tú llevas también_

 _Sabor a mí"_

* * *

Miguel había regresado a trabajar desde hace tres días no habían hablado correctamente, simplemente estaba evitándole, cada vez que Miguel quería hablar con el este decía que tenía trabajo atrasado, que sus exámenes le estaban matando o ponía alguna absurda excusa y salía del lugar, no lucia enojado más bien decepcionado como si se prepara para dejar ir a Miguel, lo curioso de todo es que Hiro siempre lo abrazaba, le daba el abrazo más largo y necesitado de todos como suplicando que no lo dejara, pero a su vez no le dejaba hablar, lo que Miguel no sabía es que por alguna extraña razón Hiro pensaba que Miguel iba a terminarlo, dejarlo o simplemente se marcharía nuevamente como la última vez, pues Hiro sabía bien que la Muerte lo controlaba, esa pequeña demostración en el funeral fue muy claro.

La muerte podía ordenarle hacer lo que quisiera y si Miguel estaba aquí era solo por su gran misericordia, pero en cualquier momento podía ser arrancado de su lado y bueno Hiro no quería pensar en eso, luego de darse cuenta Miguel que la mujer le había dejado diez millones se dio cuenta que este fue el plan de la muerte todo el tiempo, que ella lo había utilizado para tener dinero, no es como si lo necesitara y así cuidar seguramente de las demás parcas, perfecto simplemente perfecto, ahora era el banco de su jefa, no entendía para que, las demás parcas no necesitaban dinero, estaban muertas, no comían, era el único que lo hacía por un demonio.

Así que si ella iba obligarlo a casi casi prostituirse por dinero Miguel decidió que ya que el trabajo por este se lo iba a gastar en lo que le diera su regalada gana y pensó en hacerle unos regalos a sus amigos que estaban algo molestos con él, primero la Tía Cass su cumpleaños había pasado y no le consiguió nada realmente más que un mariachi, con quien tuvo una muy extraña y confusa charla.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto curiosa la mujer mirando la pequeña bolsa negra que le era entregada, tenía el nombre de la tienda pero realmente no la reconoció, adentro venia una caja negra un poco más pequeña y al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes con todo y aretes - ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-La compre para usted por su cumpleaños – dijo Miguel encogiéndose de hombros – son diamantes genuinos.

-Por favor dime que no robaste un banco – murmuro horrorizada, si eran hermosos pero mejor cerro la caja antes de seguir enamorándose de ellos.

-Claro que no – dijo Miguel rodando los ojos – obtuve un bono en mi otro trabajo – hizo una mueca – y decidí comprar regalos para mi tía favorita – sonrió, dado que esto no era un soborno, claro que no, no era como si quisiera ganarse a la casi madre del sujeto al que se jodia en las noches, o hacia hasta que Hiro empezó a evitarlo.

-Eres un acompañante – dijo ella con nuevo horror – ¡un acompañante! – dejo la cajita en la mesa pues no quería seguir sosteniéndolo, Miguel la miro confundida por lo que ella explico – te vi en las noticias – lo señalo – y Hiro está todo raro susurrando con sus amigos por lo que investigue – Miguel abrió los ojos alarmado de que ella descubriera algo realmente impórtate dios hasta aquí llegaba su relación secreta con Hiro – esa mujer con la que estabas era millonaria así que de que otra forma la conocerías si no es que eres un acompañante - dios santo pensó ella su sobrino salía con un prostituto, eso explicaba la identificación falsa.

-Si – dijo Miguel entendiendo a lo que se refería y viendo una salida no fácil pero una salida a su nueva cuenta bancaria – eso mero, soy un acompañante.

-Por eso estas tan cansado trabajas todas las noches y los viajes, dios Miguel, cariño definitivamente tienes que dejarlo – dijo preocupada, no que fuera ilegal, la prostitución se había vuelto legal hace unos años y había regulaciones y todo para proteger a las personas tanto trabajadoras como clientes pero como todo lo nuevo la gente aún tenía perjuicios sobre esta, tía Cass no era una de esas pero si estaba algo preocupada porque Miguel tuviera que hacer algo así.

-Lo hare… pronto – empezó a ponerse nervioso – solo que ahora no puedo – negó con suavidad – por favor no piense mal de mí.

-¿Lo sabe Hiro? – preguntó en su lugar, ya había pensado lo peor desde hace dos segundos, ahora solo era cuestión de lo importante Hiro.

-Ahora lo hace – se mordió el labio.

-Por eso esta tan raro.

-Si algo así – suspiro – miro yo realmente…

-No – dijo ella callándole – no digas más, no hasta que hables con él y arreglen eso – Miguel asintió suavemente agradecido que no tuviera que mentir más a esta buena mujer – solo ten cuidado Miguel – dijo ella tomándole de los brazos – cuídate y si necesitas ayuda, una forma de salirte solo pídelo ok – lo consoló a lo que Miguel asintió suavemente - ¿no estás en drogas cierto? – preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-No – negó el con una débil sonrisa – no estoy en drogas cassidy - ella suspiro de alivio y volvió a mirar la caja en la mesa mordiéndose el labio, por lo que Miguel la tomo y la puso en su mano – voy a dejarlo enserio – insistió mirándole a los ojos con honestidad – pero realmente me haría muy feliz si tomará esto, como un regalo.

Ella lo miro dudoso pero después de un momento asintió, dios las joyas eran hermosas y sin más se fue a la cocina, Miguel suspiro aliviado, una menos ahora solo tenía que convencer a los demás y bueno después iría con Hiro, el dejaría lo mejor para el final, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

* * *

" _Si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir_

 _Bastaría con abrazarte y conversar_

 _Tanta vida yo te di_

 _Que por fuerza tienes ya_

 _Sabor a mí"_

* * *

Explicarse con sus amigos fue más fácil de lo que pensó, gracias a que estos sabían que era una parca nada más lo tuvieron a solas le llenaron de preguntas inquietantes, Miguel solo pudo responder la verdad, o al menos la verdad a medias, que Binky consiguió un plazo para su muere y mientras tanto él se quedaría con ella todo a lo "conoces a joe black" no cabe mencionar que nadie entendió su referencia.

Lo siguiente fue más fácil, dijo que tenía mucho dinero de sobra y les dio lujosos regalos que al principio no quería aceptar pero igual lo hicieron, con Hiro fue mucho más difícil, el chico seguía esquivándole, incluso cuando se las arregló para estar solos en la cafetería un día, sin muchos clientes, Miguel lo arrastro a la cocina para intentar hablar, pero en cuanto quiso decir algo Hiro solo lo beso, le beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y jura que lo vio llorar para luego correr, no pudo ir tras el dado que la cafetería se llenó como por arte de magia.

Así que aquel día estaba decidido, Miguel fue a la escuela de Hiro y espero en el laboratorio de este, cuando entro se quedó congelado, venia discutiendo algo con Karmi y esta miro a Miguel llegó a Hiro que parecía querer huir y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta dejándole atrapado, Hiro cerró los ojos y se preparó para algo, para lo peor, hasta que Miguel le explico todo, el acuerdo, su obligación con la muerte y los millones dejados, Hiro estaba muy confundido, realmente confundido por esto.

Pero sus dudas solo se hicieron más fuertes, porque si ella era capaz de obligarle a estar con una mujer a la fuerza bien podía obligarle a dejarlo, así que en lugar de tranquilizarse Hiro por dentro estaba mucho más inseguro, hasta que Miguel le tomo del brazo y le llevo por la ciudad hasta un edificio o mejor dicho hasta un departamento donde puso una llave en su mano.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Hiro mirando la llave en su mano y nuevamente el amplio departamento frente a él, el barrio ese era bonito no tan elegante pero realmente mucho mejor que el viejo lugar de Miguel.

-Mi nuevo departamento - murmuro extrudiendo los brazos - ¿te gusta?

-Yo no entiendo - dijo confundido, ¿porque tenía esto?, ¿porque Miguel le daba la llave de su nuevo lugar?, acaso ¿estaba pidiéndole que se mudaran juntos? Dios no era muy pronto ni siquiera habían dicho a su tía Cass sobre ellos, y su relación estaba quebrándose, pero lo más importante no estaba listo, era oficial él está en pánico.

-¿Hiro estas bien?- preguntó Miguel notando su silencio y el pequeño tic en su ojos de pánico.

-No puedo mudarme contigo - soltó con horror y bueno eso realmente lastimo a Miguel que retrocedió unos pasos mirándose miserable - joder no, no quise decirlo así es solo que esto es muy rápido y no creo que - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las carcajadas de Miguel.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes - dijo haciendo una mueca y Hiro se sintió ofendido - no espera si quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo pero sé que aún no es tiempo- suspiro poniéndose serio - lo que intento decir es que esto no es para que te mudes conmigo- tomo sus manos con suavidad cerrándolas para que la llave en ellas quedara segura- esto es una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Siempre eh vivido en moteles baratos, casas abandonadas, una vez me quede un una cueva por dos semanas por que no tenía dinero - frunció la nariz - y aún recuerdo el incidente del árbol- se estremeció saliéndose del tema solo haciendo la curiosidad de Hiro más grande ante ese incidente - en fin lo que intentó decir es que jamás eh comprado un lugar Hiro, solo lugares de paso - trago saliva empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso - ¿Sabes por qué? - preguntó mirándole a los ojos y Hiro solo negó con suavidad - porque nunca tuve intención de quedarme, de permanecer más de lo necesario - Hiro abrió los ojos entonces comprendiendo la situación, lo que pasaba - esta es mi regalo para ti Hiro- dijo Miguel solemnemente - que no voy a irme, no más y no habrá fuerza en este mundo o en el otro que me haga cambiar de opinión- Hiro trago saliva intentando pasar el nudo de emociones que se arremolinaba en su garganta, aquí estaba Miguel, su novio aquel a quien lloro los últimos días, quién hacia flotar sus dudas, asegurándose de que nunca lo iba a dejar que se quedaría con él, se sintió como una victoria, aquella promesa que aplaco su miedo, porque sin importar a donde iría Miguel siempre volvería, regresaría con él y eso era más que suficiente, que más podía hacer más que saltar a sus brazos y besarlo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, y si sus piernas se aferraron a su cintura, si la ropa pronto fue estorbando quitándose del camino y quizás fue algo sucio, en el suelo sobre una pequeña manta dejada ahí por el anterior dueño, en un departamento vacío sin ningún mueble donde los únicos sonidos fueron sus voces llamándose en una promesa de amor.

-¿Entonces? - Hiro finalmente hablo recargado sobre sobré el pecho de Miguel la única manta del lugar debajo de ellos completamente desnudos - ¿mi regalo fue comprarte un departamento?- dijo incrédulo.

-No - dijo frunciendo la nariz - ¿que no entendiste el simbolismo? - preguntó incrédulo- acabamos de hacer el amor en un momento cliché de película - señalo pero el chico solo permaneció serio mirándole acusadoramente.

-Tía Cass tiene aretes de diamantes auténticos - dijo como si nada.

-Bueno si tengo que ganármela otra vez- se sé encogió de hombros – además el piensa que soy una prostituta – murmuro bajito.

-¿prostituta? – pregunto Hiro confundido.

-Es una larga historia – negó con la cabeza.

-Le diste a Fred esa tira cómica súper rara estoy seguro que puede costear algo así - empujo con su dedo acusadoramente en su pecho haciendo ese adorable puchero.

-¿Enserio mejillas dulces?- dijo frustrado Miguel levantándose en sus codos - acabas de arruinar nuestro bello momento - Hiro se sentó entonces cruzándose de brazos y Miguel tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besar su lechosa espalda por arreglar su enojo - bien - suspiro - voy a comprarte algo pero no pidas mucho estoy algo quebrado trabajo en una cafetería - murmuro.

-¿Acaso esto costo diez millones? - pregunto incrédulo Hiro.

-Claro que no ¿pero olvidas todos los regalos? y los diamantes no son baratos ni ese cómic o los zapatos de diseñador - le recordó los costosos obsequios para sus amigos Hiro sólo hizo un puchero a esto.

-Bueno gastaste ¿10 millones en tres días?- Preguntó un poco más horrorizado de saber a Miguel un derrochador.

-Pfff claro que no- negó con la cabeza - solo gaste un millón y medio, lo demás lo regale - dijo como si nada.

-¿Que? - Hiro lo miro incrédulo ni siquiera él era tan altruista y eso que era un jodido superhéroe - ¿regalaste 8.5 millones?

-Bueno la tía Eugenia menciono que el centro comunitario necesitaba un techo nuevo y tienen tan poco, además algunos otros miles para otras donaciones, es solo dinero Hiro yo más que nadie sé que no es lo más importante - Hiro sonrió entonces era cierto solo era dinero y realmente no hablaba enserio solo tenía curiosidad de que había pasado con él por un segundo olvido que hablaba con Miguel, su amado novio Miguel quien usaba la misma maldita chaqueta gastada porque aún servía y era un pecado tirarla por un pequeño agujero aunque estos fueran cinco de balas en el pecho, este era su chico su amado y filántropo novio.

-Olvidaba que se trataba de ti - dijo Hiro acercándose a él y besando sus labios con suavidad.

-Tampoco te lo creas no soy un santo - negó divertido - lo hubiese quemado por diversión pero recordé el centro comunitario así que dos pájaros de un tiro- Hiro le miro confundido por lo que Miguel continuo- si conservaba esa dinero ella buscaría la forma de usarlo- suspiro - y ya que fui yo quien soportó a la vieja mano larga lo gastaré en lo que me apetezca y no en patrocinar a sus parcas - Hiro no quiso preguntar más, sabía que se refería a la muerte pero Miguel casi nunca hablaba de ella de su otra jefa y a Hiro le daba miedo pregunta sobre eso, no cuando Miguel siempre lucia tan tenso sobre el tema, no cuando recordaba que podía arrebatárselo.

-Quiero gomitas- dijo en su lugar mirándole seriamente - una bolsa no, una caja entera de gomitas pero solo rojas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás tus gomitas rojas mi chinito del alma- dijo abrazándolo y besándolo suavemente otra vez.

Y volvieron a recostarse sobre la manta para abrazarse con cariño para seguir en su mundo feliz, y por si lo estaban preguntando si Hiro consiguió su gomitas rojas de hecho fue solo una enorme gomita de oso de un metro de alto Hiro jamás estuvo tan feliz y Miguel también sobretodo porque el chico le beso en los labios con fuerza.

Hiro suspiro miro a Miguel una vez más y dejo caer su cabeza finalmente contra el pecho de su novio, Miguel lo abrazo más fuerte si es que se podía, el silencio reino y Hiro empezó quedarse dormido, fue ahí donde lo escuchó, el débil latir del corazón de Miguel, era suave, tranquilo demasiado bajo levantó la cabeza pare ver a Miguel pero este lucia normal tranquilo y adormilado, cuando volvió a escuchar el latir todo era normal lo imagino tal vez el solo volvió a dormir.

* * *

" _No pretendo ser tu dueño_

 _No soy nada yo no tengo vanidad_

 _De mi vida doy lo bueno_

 _Soy tan pobre, qué otra cosa puedo dar"_

* * *

Los días pasaron el departamento se amueblo por que Hiro se negaba a seguir durmiendo en el piso, y faltaba una televisión para su nuevo equipo de videojuegos, aun cuando él no tenía una consola de videojuegos, entonces tuvo que comprar una y un refrigerador y bueno el departamento quedo listo luego de unos días, por lo que Hiro quedándose a dormir ahí se hizo una costumbre, la universidad estaba más cerca de su propia casa y siempre podía decir que estaba con Fred.

Hiro estaba soñando con Baymax voladores cuando su estúpida alarma empezó a sonar, intento apagarla con una mano pero alguien debió moverla de su lugar, debió ser su tía Cass abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo solo para darse cuenta que estaba en casa de Miguel, en su cama por lo que el despertador estaba un poco más a la izquierda, encontrándolo finalmente tras estirarse lo apago y volvió a dormir.

-Hey chinito de mi vida, mi alma misma - Miguel entro cantarín a la habitación haciendo un gran escándalo - es hora de levantarse - siguió hablando revolviendo sus cabellos y abriendo las cortinas para que entrar el sol - levántate y brilla - Hiro jadeo cubriéndose con la sabana girándose solo para sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja que le hizo estremecerse, no piensen mal anoche si fue muy movida pero fue gracias a pegajoso quien lo había lanzado contra un edificio y bueno el traje resistió pero aun así le dolió el golpe, ahora que lo piensa fue por eso que estaba en casa de Miguel, estaba dolido y solo quería dormir y la verdad la casa de este estaba más cerca por lo que entro por el balcón y apenas si le indico a baymax irse a cargar para el tirarse en la cama, una muy vacía cama pero supuso que Miguel estaba fuera en su otro trabajo por lo que se tiró a la cama sin pensarlo más, ni siquiera recordaba quitarse el traje, debió ser Miguel- ¿Hiro? - la voz de su novio volvió a molestarle.

-No- gruño - aún estoy cansado - dijo de mal humor.

-Bueno como quieras pero hoy es día de escuela - le recordó y Hiro tuvo que obligarse a levantarse de mala gana, dios por que seguía con esto del superhéroe si era tan agotador, así porque "con un gran poder esta una gran responsabilidad" o algo así dijo Fred según Batman... ¿O fue acuaman?, dios incluso sus pensamientos estaban algo lentos, de mala gana se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse, Miguel entro ahí justo cuando se lavaba los dientes y le dio una nalgada juguetona que solo le recordó el dolor en su espalda.

-A la mierda contigo Miguel - le gruño dando un manotazo en el brazo - me duele todo el cuerpo pegajoso fue muy rudo anoche -frunció la nariz volviendo su atención al espejo y tallándose los dientes, Miguel solo lo miro y silbo dios Hiro parecía más la a la muerte que el siendo una parca.

-¿Estas intentando ponerme celoso?- preguntó juguetón recordando sus palabras - porque está funcionando - se puso serio por un minuto pero Hiro solo rodó los ojos y siguió lavando sus dientes - bien ¿quieres que te de un masajito?- pregunto meneando las cejas y acariciando su trasero suavemente - así con su aceitito y...

-Huele a quemado - murmuro el tras escupir la pasta de su boca.

-Mierda el pan- dijo Miguel saliendo rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, al menos eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para ducharse rápido y usar una de las camisas de Miguel, los pantalones tendrían que quedarse un poco más puesto que Miguel tenía un pésimo gusto y realmente no le quedaban, cuando salió un poco más relajado y luciendo menos como un zombie Miguel había preparado un equilibrado y nutritivo desayuno, baymax estaría orgulloso.

-Anoche no te vi al llegar- dijo tomando una tostada de pan medio quemado y untándole mantequilla.

-Anoche no hubieras visto ni a tu tía - dijo pues apenas si reconoció su presencia solo le vio ahí tirando sobre las sabanas en la cama con todo y traje puesto - pero llegue algo tarde.

-¿Dormiste al menos?- murmuro Hiro mordiendo con suavidad su pan tostado y alcanzando un jugo de aspecto muy delicioso aun cuando era de color verde.

-Por supuesto que si- rodo los ojos sentones también sonriendo al ver como Hiro realmente saboreaba el jugo nutritivo - a diferencia de ti yo soy un madrugador nato.

-Tú no tienes que atrapar villanos a las once de la noche - murmuro con un fuerte bostezo.

-Corrección yo no soy pisoteado por villanos a las once de la noche - bromeo a lo que Hiro le lanzo una servilleta - sabes que aun puedo darte el masaje - ofreció al verlo realmente mal por su cansancio.

-No puedo tengo un examen a las 9 ni siquiera voy a llegar a mi primera clase – mordisqueo el pan de mal humor, levantando su tenedor listo para comer un poco de los huevos revueltos que lucían deliciosos.

-Pues mejor deberías correr ya que faltan diez para las nueve – dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono deteniendo a Hiro quien ya tenía el tenedor a medio camino a su boca.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito levantándose de golpe - Baymax despierta, joder porque no me dijiste que era tan tarde- dijo acusador buscando su mochila como loco solo para recordar que quedo en casa de Fred, así que lo más probable es que la llevara a la escuela- ¡Baymax !- volvió a gritar pero el robot no le hizo caso alguno - mierda por que no responde - gruñendo fue a revisarlo solo para notar que aún no se cargaba ya que su estación no estaba conectada – ¡Miguel moviste la estación de baymax otra vez, te he dicho que no la desconectes! – grito iracundo porque estaba llegando tarde a su examen, lo que le pondría un castigo, entonces la tía Cass se enteraría y le prohibiría salir y quedarse en casa de Fred o cualquier otro amigo para siempre, lo que se traducía a no pasar más tiempo con su novio secreto.

-Esa mierda gasta mucha electricidad, y la electricidad es cara – respondió como si nada entrando a la habitación donde Baymax se cargaba que venía siendo la de invitados o mejor dicho la bodega de Hiro donde tenía sus artefactos no viables de armaduras rotas etc, ¿en qué momento esa habitación se convirtió en eso? Ni siquiera Miguel lo sabía.

-Tenemos paneles solares, lo sé porque yo los instale para que dejaras de desconectar la unidad de carga - le gruño mientras la conectaba.

-Bien lo siento no lo haré más - rodó los ojos - ¿no se te hace tarde? – le recordó al ver a Hiro listo para seguir gritándole.

-Mierda si - Hiro salió corriendo no sin antes regresar y tomar la bolsa con el almuerzo que seguro Miguel había preparado, el que siempre preparaba cuando se quedaba en su piso en día de escuela - te veo más tarde - grito desde la puerta azotándola, Miguel solo corrió a la ventana y le miro pasar corriendo a las personas, lo bueno que su chinito estaba en forma y podría llegar a tiempo, estirándose un poco noto que no estaba cansado, algo raro dado que le gustaba dormir y mucho y sin embargo las cuatro horas que durmió fueron geniales para él, anoche llego encontrando a Hiro dormido, lo acomodo y después de eso perdió horas en su teléfono viendo vídeos de gatos, esa mierda era adictiva cuando se quedó dormido eran las 2 de la mañana y a las 6 ya estaba despierto por lo que el desayuno fue mucho más fácil de preparar incluso hizo de esos obentos que aprendió en Japón para Hiro, esperaba que la sorpresa fuera apreciada.

Se dio la vuelta para continuar su desayuno cuando noto a la mujer en medio de su comedor.

-Bueno días a ti también flaca - saludo caminado al comedor - ¿me acompañas a desayunar?- preguntó con amabilidad, ella asintió sonriente y se sentó en la silla mientras Miguel ponía una taza con café negro frente a ella su favorito, la mujer tomo la taza en sus manos y tras olerla suavemente lo bebió - ¿Y bien que aprenderemos hoy flaca?- preguntó ansioso, empezando a comer con ganas.

La mujer sonrió al verlo tan animado y levantando la mano toco las flores en medio de la mesa matándolas en un instante, Miguel estaba confundido ya tenían con esta lección desde hace tiempo pero igual asintió deseoso de seguir aprendiendo.

Al terminar de desayunar, ella le tendió la mano y Miguel le tomo para abrir la puerta y desaparecer en una lluvia de pétalos, el lugar quedó desierto entonces, solo el parpadear de una luz se escuchaba, baymax cargándose en la otra habitación.

* * *

Miguel suspiro aquella tarde, Hiro prometió pasar tiempo con el ese sábado pero desde anoche estaba encerrado en la otra habitación terminando un proyecto que al parecer dejo para el último minuto, ya hasta parecía mexicano, por lo que Miguel prendió la televisión para pasar el rato.

¿Que tanto se repetía ese momento? casi nunca así que Miguel estaba viendo el partido de la copa mundial, era el partido de la final, con México, ¡México! Contra Alemania, esto era realmente histórico, mientras Hiro seguía trabajando, casi al inicio del medio tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Hiro muy parecido a un zombie entro a la sala, el miro a su novio para gruñir un saludo e ir a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y salió en dirección a la sala, sentándose junto a Miguel noto que estaba viendo algo súper aburrido por lo que bebió su jugo para después acurrucarse contra Miguel, pero cuando iba apenas a dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de este Miguel se levantó gritando ¡gooooooool! como un niño pequeño, haciendo que se cayera contra el respaldo.

-¿Qué rayos Miguel? – gruño de mal humor, su novio parecía llorar por la televisión.

-Viste eso cariño México acaba de anotar un puto gol y fue un golazo – explico súper animado, Hiro solo rodo los ojos frunciendo la nariz sus gritos amenazaban con darle dolor de cabeza.

-Increíble - dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y tirarse en el respaldo de mal humor.

-¿Qué tienes _amorcito_?- preguntó con cariño - pareces cansado ve a dormir un rato – le animo palmeando su rodilla para nuevamente volver su atención al televisor.

-No- gruño- es nuestro día especial, debemos salir – suspiro frustrado - Hacer algo que hacen las parejas – agito las manos mirando a Baymax que estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación sin moverse.

-No cuando parece que te desmayaras sé que trabajaste toda la noche así que ve a dormir y más tarde si estas mejor haremos algo – el ánimo mirándole solo un segundo para regresar su atención a la televisión y tomar un largo trago de la botella en su mano, así que ahí estaba la última cerveza, no es como si a Hiro le gustara eso pero odiaba que Miguel las bebiera con libertad mientras el solo podía beber jugo, porque la soda era mala para su salud, claro como la cerveza era bien nutritiva.

-Quiero hacer algo - hizo un puchero, acercándose para quitarle la botella y beber un trago, más Miguel se la arrebato de inmediato.

-Sabes que no me gusta que bebas – le miro enojado, la televisión grito entonces y Miguel volvió su atención al aparato idiota para frustración de Hiro - cuando acabe el partido lo haremos – agrego.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un estúpido juego es más importante que yo? – pregunto indagando, no solo porque le arrebató la cerveza si no porque Miguel estaba ignorándole, a él, su novio, su atractivo novio, Dios de saber que estaría ahí sentado frente al televisor estaría viendo esa estúpida serie con Karmi.

-No, solo que es la final – respondió apenas si lanzando miraditas a su novio - ¿sabes cuantas veces México ha llegado a la final? – pregunto entonces a lo que Hiro solo enarco una ceja por qué no, a él no le importaba algo tan estúpido como el Soccer era aburridísimo – esto es muy importante – señalo el televisor.

-Soy tu novio soy más importante – dijo altanero con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

-Está bien solo hasta el medio tiempo ¿sí?- Hiro hizo otro puchero dejándose caer al otro lado del sofá y sacando su teléfono para jugar algo, cinco minutos después seguía aburrido, si estaba muy cansado pero él quería a su novio y el muy idiota estaba gritando a la televisión, una idea malvada entones cruzo por su mente, si Miguel no quería pasar tiempo con él lo obligaría, así que se dejó caer contra su pierna como si fuera a dormir y Miguel aun metido en su partido apenas si lo noto, cuando vio que este no se movía Hiro se giró para estar de frente contra su estómago y con una gran sonrisa empezó a delinear con un solo dedo la bragueta de su pantalón, Miguel lo noto pero realmente no le dio importancia, era Hiro y seguramente se cansaría hasta que sintió la húmeda lengua de este lamer sobre su ropa.

-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – chillo realmente chillo volteando a ver a Baymax porque se suponía el robot estaba ahí vigilándoles y cuidando la virtud de Hiro, en serio así la llamo y Hiro solo murmuro algo de su Tía Cass, por lo que estaba algo alterado de que Baymax los viera y bueno terminara rostizado por sus desfibriladores – Baymax está ahí.

-Tranquilo – dijo estándole importancia – el no hará nada – lo que Miguel no sabía es que Hiro había tenido una muy buena charla con este y explicado que técnicamente Miguel tenía 17 y ya que él también los tenia lo que hacían no era nada ilegal, el robot no pudo argumentar con esa lógica por lo que solo le dio la charla de sexo seguro y le dejo ser - me aburrí - respondió como si nada empezando a bajar el cierre - tranquilo tu sigue viendo tu juego - sonrió inocente hurgando en sus pantalones - yo jugaré con Miguel jr.

Miguel quiso darle un manaso por eso pero la pantalla se escuchó un grito de gol por lo que levanto la vista, maldijo al darse cuenta que Alemania había anotado un gol dejando el marcador empatado, Hiro aprovechó esa oportunidad para sacar el pene de Miguel y lamerlo directamente con su lengua volviendo a llamar su atención.

-Hiro basta - lo empujo con suavidad- necesitas dormir, ahora – insistió pues las ojeras en los ojos de su novio eran pronunciadas, estaba seguro que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, solo que el chinito siendo el necio que era no hacía caso.

-No quiero- hizo un puchero adorable quitando la mano de Miguel y metiéndose todo su miembro en la boca hasta la garganta.

-Joder - murmuro Miguel aferrándose al respaldo del sillón con una mano y la otra en la cabeza de Hiro intentando detenerlo o empujarlo mas no tenía idea en ese punto pues Hiro empezaba a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca en un delicioso ritmo que lo tenía deleitándose de placer – Hiro, Dios – murmuro reprimiendo un jadeo mirando de reojo a Baymax que seguía sin hacer nada, al menos no iba a morir por ahora - basta - jalo sus cabellos, el chico soltó su pene con un sonoro pop manteniendo su rostro muy cerca, y su muy traicionero Miguel jr ya estaba bien levantado por esta atención, Hiro levanto su lengua entonces para lamer exactamente la hendidura en este y eso lo volvió loco - Hiro- volvió a jalar sus cabellos para alejarlo, esta vez el chico obedeció se levantó hasta quedar junto a él y le beso sin reparo alguno, delicioso, húmedo, el beso más sucio que Hiro sabia dar.

 _-Cógeme_ \- murmuró Hiro al separarse de sus labios, aquello envió un golpe directo a su entrepierna y no fueron las palabras, ni el tono seductor que uso, no si no que Hiro había hablado en español y mierda santa Miguel amaba la boca sucia de su novio en español.

-No - trago saliva - tienes que descansar - trato de mantenerse firme - y realmente quiero ver quien gana- señalo al televisor Hiro hizo un mueca entonces frunció la nariz y se levantó molesto.

-Bien iré a buscar algún ladrón o algo con que desquitarme - dijo buscando el brazalete en su mano – Baymax – llamo al robot que de inmediato levanto la vista animado a su paciente que lucía como la muerte, más antes de que pudiera darle una charla sobre el descanso adecuado Miguel interrumpió.

-No vas a salir - dijo Miguel levantándose a la mierda el juego, ya vería la repetición después.

-Como si pudieras obligarme - reto Hiro por lo que Miguel lo levantó como un costal para llevarlo a su cuarto, Hiro soltó un grito indignado pero internamente satisfecho con esto y zaz pronto se vio tirado a la cama.

-Bien quieres hacerlo- dijo molesto - lo haremos pero no voy a escuchar tus lloriqueos después- le recordó, la advertencia empezando a sacarse la playera mientas Hiro hacia lo mismo ansioso.

Y cuando este apenas si había sacado los pantalones Miguel no le dio tiempo a mas solo le giro dejándole boca abajo, para terminar de sacarle lo que le quedaba de ropa interior, Miguel aún estaba vestido, bueno medio vestido, así que termino de desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos un poco junto a sus bóxer para caerle encima a su novio provocador.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? - dijo Hiro molesto al sentirse aplastado y sobre todo empujado por el cuello contra la cama - no puedo verte así – gruño después de un rato de lucha donde pataleo para girarse.

-Claro esa es la idea - sonrió divertido empujándolo de los hombros y pasando una mano por su espalda suavemente - provocándome así, eres tan insaciable _pinché chinito_ , mereces un castigo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un tono de voz que le envió escalofrió a Hiro.

-Miguel si te atreves a hacer lo que yo creo… ¡aah! – amenazo mas no pudo decir más pues al instante sintió como Miguel le daba una nalgada y luego otra y otra más - Miguel basta me duele – jadeo aferrándose a las sabanas, sintiendo el ardor en su magullada piel.

-Eso es bueno así lo recordaras - se burló el dándole otra más - ojala pudieras ver esto – murmuro maravillado al ver la suave y tersa piel de Hiro enrojecer - son tan rojas y suaves como dulces melocotones - alabo Miguel dando un par de nalgadas más, Hiro soltó un par de gemidos de frustración y dolor y cuando pensaba seriamente en asesinar a su novio inmortal para salir de esa las nalgadas se detuvieron y una mano lo acariciaba, pero el trató de antes lo había dejado dolido y los dedos de Miguel ardían en su delicada piel rojiza - Dios eres hermoso Hiro- murmuro Miguel - cada parte de ti, cada centímetro es perfecto - alabo haciendo que Hiro olvidara su enojo más aun cuando Miguel beso sus enrojecidas nalgas con dulzura – definitivamente mejillas dulces te queda.

-Miguel - jadeo Hiro con voz quebrada y suave, sus dedos se hundían cada vez más contra la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

-Ssshh está bien amor ya viene lo bueno - animo dejando otro suave beso, Hiro quiso levantarse para preguntar que rayos estaba diciendo cuando sintió a Miguel separar trasero y sin previo aviso lo beso, Miguel estaba besando su entrada, gimió, quiso realmente protestar pero en su lugar se estremeció de placer y empezó a gemir bajito enterrando el rostro en la almohada lleno de vergüenza y los suaves besos de Miguel le dieron paso a su lengua que lamió suavemente su entrada.

-¿Que… ¿Que rayos haces?- preguntó Hiro estúpidamente cuando finalmente pudo armar un pensamiento reprimiendo un gemido, entonces la lengua de Miguel empujo más allá de su anillo muscular y dios el jura que vio estrellas y todo el universo, Hiro volvió a dejarse caer contra la almohada mordiéndola para reprimir cada sonido que la lengua de Miguel causaba, las sabanas bajo sus manos se arrugaron tras aferrase a ellas y Miguel no paraba, dios era tan abrumador más aun cuando un par de dedos se unieron en su interior - Ba..basta - jadeo el gimiendo de placer - Miguel basta - suplicó pues su adolorido pene no dejaba de empujarse contra las sabanas en busca de algo de contacto - basta... No - más Miguel no le hizo caso, siguió lamiendo, adentrándose más en su interior devorándole el alma a su travieso novio sabiendo bien todas las reacciones que causaba, todos sus estremecimientos, el que ya estaba casi al borde - Miguel- llamo con desesperación suplicante, jadeando.

-Está bien Hiro - dijo el separándose solo un poco pero sin quitar los dos dedos en su interior, de hecho soplo su fruncida entrada que se estremeció causándole otro gemido - puedes venir, así córrete para mi _amorcito_ \- animo lo que le causo más vergüenza a Hiro, y la lengua de Miguel volvo a empujar en su interior, intentado internarse más y más en su cuerpo llevándole al borde del orgasmo.

Fue ridículo la cantidad que duro Hiro esa vez, pues Miguel lo había transformado en una masa de gemidos necesitados, se corrió en las sabanas, con su novio devorando su trasero con ahínco. Miguel se levantó entonces, sentándose en sus rodillas observado, maravillado por la escena, aquel espectáculo tan erótico en el que Hiro había terminado, volviéndole si no es que ya lo estaba demasiado duro.

-Vaya eso fue rápido - dijo Miguel limpiándose la saliva que escurría de su boca, notando como Hiro respiraba rápidamente, el chico estaba laxo tan relajado que se dejó manipular cuando Miguel le giro y toco su pene medio flácido - vamos apenas estamos empezando creí que querías que te jodiera - dijo burlista, acariciando la punta de este sonriendo cuando Hiro jadeo, su brazo se levantó para cubrir sus ojos, la vergüenza de lo que había sucedido y tratar de encender su cerebro nuevamente, algo un poco difícil dado que Miguel ya estaba acariciándole nuevamente hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente para levantar una pierna y ponerla en el rostro burlista de Miguel.

-Te dije que pararas- gruño molesto con las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello revuelto mirándole directamente a los ojos - no escuchaste- Miguel solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia por lo que Hiro empujo más su pie así que Miguel saco su lengua lamiendo su piel y Hiro gruño más molesto- deja de hacer eso - quito su pie finalmente - ahora jodeme o juro que...

-Ya voy – lo interrumpió rodando sus ojos empezando a bombear su pene y posicionándose entre sus piernas, inclinándose contra el- dios eres tan mandón - se inclinó para besarlo.

-Espera - Hiro le detuvo con sus brazos empujándole - ve a lavarte los dientes.

-¿Enserio me vas a hacer eso ahora? – dijo incrédulo, estaban a punto de hacerlo, dios su pene estaba casi a un milímetro de entrar.

-Ve a lavarlos ahora – ordeno otra vez con el ceño fruncido – no vas a besarme con esa boca – Miguel le miro confundido hasta que entendió lo que quiera decir, por lo que solo rodo los ojos.

-Tú me la chupaste y luego besaste – le recordó.

-No es lo mismo – insistió cerrando las piernas y aleándose un poco para que Miguel se levantara.

-Vamos _amorcito_ – intento convencerlo por lo que se inclinó para besarlo pero este giro su rostro evitando dicho beso.

-No- lo empujo con más fuerza - ve a lavarte los dientes, y hazlo bien se dónde ha estado esa lengua – gruño.

-A la mierda contigo- bufo molesto Miguel dándose cuenta que Hiro, el terco de su novio no iba a cambiar de idea, por un momento pensó en mandarlo a la mierda e ir a ver la televisión más al levantarse la erección dolorosa entre sus piernas le recordó que dios necesitaba tanto liberarse y un trabajo de mano en el baño no sería tan satisfactorio como hundirse en el calor de su amado, gruñón y sexy novio por lo que de mala gana fue al baño a lavarse los jodidos dientes.

Él quería coger ahorita y su delicado novio lo envió a lavarse los dientes, él había hecho todo el trabajo y que obtenía puros regaños, siguió refunfuñando en el baño lavándose los dientes se prometió que nunca más volvería hacer eso, de hecho dejaría de ser gentil con Hiro, el Miguel servicial, amable y tierno se acabaría, él estaba mintiendo por supuesto, consentiría a su amado, hasta llevarlo al límite, lo convertiría en una masa de gemidos necesitados todas las veces que fueran aunque tuviera que ser enviado a lavarse los dientes, incuso uso el enjuague bucal de Hiro y esa mierda arde.

Mientras Hiro intentaba controlar su respiración, paso un brazo sobre sus ojos avergonzado por lo sucedido, no puede creer que se corrió con solo la lengua de Miguel en su trasero dios era tan vergonzoso, Hiro quería algo rápido sucio y desordenado y Miguel siempre hacia lo mismo, tomándose su tiempo convirtiéndolo en un revoltijo de emociones, amaba a Miguel, realmente lo hacía pero a veces durante el sexo más que nada él quería que fuera rudo y pasional y su novio era una cosa cariñosa a mas no poder, no paso mucho hasta que sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado sonriendo sabiendo que era Miguel, quien le quito el brazo paro mirarle.

Ahí estaba su estúpido sexy novio, con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo hacía temblar y joder estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, en algún momento había terminado de quitarse los pantalones, casi pierde el aliento al ver sus músculos, sus jodidos y perfectos músculos contraerse sobre él, cubriéndole, haciéndole sentir seguro, amado.

-Hola chinito de mi alma - saludo besando sus labios y ahora si Hiro lo dejo, devolvió el beso con ahínco pasando sus brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más, para poder saborear su boca, sabia menta, a enjuague bucal pero sobre todo a Miguel - ahora puedo continuar o seguirás con tus mamadas - dijo algo molesto.

-No voy a chuparte otra vez - se negó Hiro frunciendo la nariz Miguel solo rodó los ojos y se levantó para acomodarse entre sus piernas - Espera usa un condón no quiero estar incómodo después - Miguel iba a replicar pero pensándolo bien se dijo que no quería escuchar sus quejas así que fue a buscar uno en la mesita de noche e intento abrirlo, solo que no podía el estúpido plástico se le resbalaba entre los dedos húmedos - maldición -gruño.

-Estas tardando años - dijo Hiro molesto levándose para arrebatarle el paquete y abriéndolo con los dientes se lo lanzo a la cara de mal humor, estaba tan excitado que lo necesitaba ya – ¿listo? o ¿voy a tener que enseñarte como ponértelo y metérmela idiota? – reprendió cruzándose de brazos para volver a acostarse en la cama.

-Sabes si te pones así no voy a hacer nada - respondió defendiéndose totalmente indignado, pues que se estaba creyendo el Chinito este, él no se iba a dejar mangonear por Hiro, nope ya lo hacía mucho.

-Bien - gruño Hiro levantando sus piernas para enroscarlas en la cintura de Miguel y girarlo en la cama quedando así sentado en el estómago de Miguel, sonrió victorioso a su novio que aún no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, a veces olvidaba que Hiro realmente no era una cosita frágil si no un puto superhéroe que podía patear su trasero cuando se enfadaba, era cinturón negro y Miguel pensó que todo se lo debía a su traje, estuvo muy sorprendido cuando lo descubrió, aun lo estaba, Hiro miro la boca abierta de su novio y sonrió paso una mano por el pecho canela de Miguel subiendo con suavidad y arrebato el condón en su mano ponerlo sobre el pene de su novio - lo haré yo mismo - Miguel jadeo entonces sintiendo esos delicados dedos envolverse en su hombría guiándolo a la entrada de Hiro quien se dejó caer golpe contra Miguel mordiendo su labio para reprimir un jadeo.

 _-Puta madre_ \- siseó la parca al sentirse abrazado por aquellas calidad paredes - avisa carajo.

-Cállate - respondió Hiro con los ojos cerrados y jadeando un poco porque si había sido algo estúpido dejarse caer así, incluso con toda la preparación, la saliva no era el mejor lubricante, gracias a dios los condones lubricados por lo que empezó a moverse suavemente para deleite de Miguel que solo atino a tomarle de las caderas y guiarlo con suavidad.

-Vamos - murmuro Miguel mirando lo hermoso que lucia Hiro sobre el - gime para mi amor, quiero escucharte – suplico - ¿Dónde está tu sucia boca ahora?- Preguntó deseos de escuchar la voz de ángel de su amado.

-Dije que te callaras - gruño Hiro - joder - mordió su labio en éxtasis acelerando sus movimientos, Miguel lo sostuvo entonces con una mano y la otra atrapo uno de sus pezones para pellizcarlo, el efecto fue inmediato Hiro soltó un gemido necesitado – más, tócame más - ordeno entre jadeos, sacando su pecho, sus brazos sosteniéndose en la cama para poder mover sus caderas sobre su amante.

-Solo si gimes mi nombre – pidió el soltando el pezón enrojecido y pasando la yema como un fantasma suave sobre este para provocarle.

-Tócame – dijo abriendo los ojos mirándole furioso – maldita sea o te arrancó a Miguel jr. – amenazo, pero Miguel solo sonrió ante esa amenaza vacía y soto una carcajada, Hiro se movió entonces en un ángulo extraño lanzando sus caderas lastimándole, las paredes alrededor de su miembro se apretaron demasiado y aun que era algo delicioso sintió que realmente se lo iban a arrancar.

-Ok - trago saliva usando ambas manos para acariciar el pecho de Hiro, para tomar esos pezones y pellizcarlos bajo sus dedos y darle más placer a su novio que regreso a su ritmo anterior - dios eres demasiado mandón – murmuro levantándose para tomar el cuello de su amante y darle un beso necesitado - Como me encantas – murmuro cerca de sus labios antes de darle otro beso, de deleitarse con su piel y morder su cuello con suavidad mientras Hiro seguís moviéndose en su regazo.

Si Hiro era bastante raro, demasiado mandón y dominante durante el sexo, quería que todo se hiciera rápido y a su modo, quería apagar la necesidad sentir a Miguel lo más cerca posible poder conectar sus almas.

Para Miguel era diferente, el tiempo siempre se sintió diferente con él, demasiado rápido, efímero, con el pasar de los años los días se acortaron y las semanas pasaron como un parpadeo, por eso gustaba de hacer todo lento, ser tranquilo de disfrutar de aplazar cada evento con Hiro, no importa si estaban haciendo el amor, o simplemente estaba mirándolo desde lejos mientras este construía algún nuevo aparato, el simple hecho de que fuera Hiro hacia que el tiempo se alentaba, que todo a su alrededor se calmara y solo entonces los minutos parecían durar horas, pero Hiro no lo sabía y siempre que estaban en esa situación pensaba que su novio se burlaba de él, nada más lejos de la realidad, Miguel solo quería mantenerse así, un poco más abrazar el momento en su recuerdo antes del fatídico despertar.

-Mierda Hiro – jadeo Miguel tras otro delicioso beso – voy a correrme – murmuro.

-Aun no – dijo Hiro, él no quería parar, el necesitaba más, por lo que Miguel llevo su mano al pene de Hiro y empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad enviando ondas de choques al cuerpo sobre él, Hiro jadeo entonces abrazo a Miguel con tanta fuerza que se sintió asfixiado mientras aceleraba sus movimientos – Miguel – llamo su nombre sintiéndose al borde – Miguel – volvió a decir enterrando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Vamos amor – respondió Miguel apretando la cabeza de su pene y con su otra mano guiando sus caderas en su vaivén – córrete para mí – beso su oreja que era lo que tenía al alcance – para mí – murmuro y Hiro se corrió entonces en sus dedos apretado el cuello de Miguel, jalando algunos de sus cabellos durante el éxtasis, el dolor de esto solo hizo algo extraño en él, Miguel soltó una maldición ahogada antes de terminar en su interior jadeante.

-Te amo - jadeo Hiro tras recuperarse un poco, alejándose de Miguel para verlo a los ojos y sonreír - _te amo Miguel_ – dijo en español su novio le miro sonriente sintiéndose extra especial, el desastre que ahora era sintiéndose orgulloso satisfecho de que fuera el quien lo dejara en esa situación, tan satisfecho, tan deseable.

 _-También te amo corazón_ \- respondió para besarlo suavemente y abrazarlo, para mantenerlo junto a él, ahí cerca de su corazón, donde se prometía mil veces mantenerlo a salvo, cuidar de él.

Lástima que no pudo mantener esa promesa.

* * *

" _Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más_

 _Yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad_

 _Pero allá, tal como aquí_

 _En la boca llevarás_

 _Sabor a mí"_

* * *

Se levantó un par de horas más tarde, aun adormilado sonrió al ver a Hiro babeando sobre una almohada, el chico estaba realmente cansado y aun así se las arregló para seducirlo antes de empujarlo y decir que iba a dormir, Hiro era muy inocente en muchos aspectos y adorable pero también muy mandón lo que le volvía loco, Miguel tenia sed, mucha sed y tal vez algo de hambre pero primero la sed, apenas si se puso sus bóxer para salir de la habitación, estaban solo pero con Baymax ahí siempre se sintió cohibido, nunca iba acostumbrarse a eso de los robots no son personas.

Entro a la sala de su departamento bostezando, Baymax aún estaba frente al televisor mirando otro partido o lo que fuera, así que Miguel no le dio importancia, en su lugar rasco su estómago con pereza y camino hasta la cocina para buscar algo que beber, encontró un jugo que seguramente era de Hiro y cero cerveza, cierto él se tomó la última por lo que se tendría que conformar con el jugo, bebiendo directamente del bote porque no iba a ensuciar un vaso ya que pensaba terminarlo camino de vuelta a la sala, iba a ver la repetición de su partido cuando lo noto, ahí en una esquina junto a la ventana estaba ella.

La muerte le miro con ojos reprobatorios, Miguel trago saliva, miro a Baymax sentado en el sofá y hablo.

-Hey Baymax – llamo la atención de aquél que se giró a mirarlo – creo que Hiro necesita una manta para no resfriarse – mintió apelando al lado guardián del robot – ¿puedes ir a ponérsela?

-Dormir desnudo es una mala idea en esta época – dijo el robot levantándose – podría enfermarse.

-Lo se amigó – sonrió tranquilamente – pero ya sabes cómo es – palmeo su brazo cuando paso a su lado – solo ve – cuando el robot estaba en la habitación Miguel miro nuevamente a la muerte y sonrío agitando su caja de jugo hacia ella - ¿un jugo? – pregunto a lo que ella negó enojada – bueno ya ¿qué pasa? – la mujer levanto su mano donde una flor se materializo, era un hermosa rosa roja que parecía ser ofrecida – ok, no creo que sea el momento de una de tus lecciones – negó volviendo a beber de su caja – mira si no es para recolectar un alma o algo realmente importante paso – soltó un suspiro pasándose los dedos por su cabello – estoy ocupado – lo miro, lanzo una mirada a la habitación donde Hiro seguía durmiendo y frunció la nariz, Miguel notándolo camino para cubrir su vista y tronando el cuello continuo – realmente lo siento flaca pero no voy a ir contigo – dijo con firmeza – hoy no – y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación donde baymax ya había envuelto a un inconsciente Hiro como un burrito, el solo rio ante esto y se metió a la cama dejando la caja de jugo descuidadamente.

Afuera la muerte enfureció por esto, la flor en su mano murió en un instante al igual que la fruta en la mesa y las pequeñas flores en la ventana, ella cerro su puño donde la flor marchita se convirtió en polvo cayendo al suelo para después desaparecer, el incienso y melancolía lleno la habitación.

Se suponía que por eso dejo que aquella mujer, Binky tuviera unos días más, que cuando ella tuvo ese infarto y suplico más tiempo la muerte encomendó a Miguel solo para dejarle un punto pero parecía ser que su pequeño protegido se negaba a someterse.

Ella decidió entonces que Hiro estaba siendo un obstáculo, ahora tendría que arreglarlo.

* * *

Todo había sido nuevamente felicidad, tanta paz que Miguel se sentía en el cielo, entonces tuvo que aparecer ella y arruinarlo todo, volver a Hiro un zombie viviente, llenarlo de tanto remordimiento hasta casi romperlo, Miguel estaba cansado de levantar los pedazos, de verlo llorar en las noches y suplicar perdón, pero sobre todo estaba furioso de la poca justicia.

Por eso lo hizo, por eso acepto cuando al muerte le llevo con ella, cuando le mostro aquella alma vagando en el purgatorio, penando eternamente, no, eso no era suficiente castigo, ella debía pagar, quemarse en las llamas del infierno mismo, así tuviera que hacerlo el, con un chasquido de sus dedos aquella alma se desvaneció en un grito fantasmal de dolor.

Pero eso no calmo nada, no curo el dolor de Hiro ni apago su sed de venganza.

El hueco en el centro de Miguel solo se fue haciendo más grande y negro en ese instante, al igual que la sonrisa de la muerte, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo un empujón más.

Entonces el hambre comenzó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que no estoy a favor de la prostitución pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que deberíamos de dejar de culpar a las verdaderas víctimas, mientras sigamos culpándolas nada va a cambiar, porque es ilegal prostituirse pero no pagarle a una, por lo regular siempre encarcelan a la prostituta y yo creo que está mal, la mayoría de ellas es obligada o menor de edad, deberían encerrar a los que pagan, creo que si se llegara a regular como un trabajo cualquiera habría más seguridad para ambos, tanto la chica como el comprador, con seguros médicos y demás, la prostitución es uno de los empleaos más viejos del mundo y seamos honestos nunca va a cambiar, porque no mejorarlo.**

 **En algunos países es legal, para eso son los prostíbulos, bueno esto es el futuro, las orientaciones sexuales ya no son problemas incluso la prostitución.**

 **Hay demasiado sexo en este capítulo, demasiado para mi gusto, pero espero que entiendan que es muy justificable y me gusta la idea de que Hiro pelee todo el tiempo con Miguel mientras lo hacen.**

 **La palabra "Nalga" me hace reír así que trate de usarla lo menos posible, ya que poner glúteos suena muy serio y pompis infantil, así que fue muy difícil no partirme de risa y perder el hilo del lemon.**

 **Y este es el último lemon al menos explícito en este fic. ¿Habrá más? Quien sabe aún no termino de escribirlo pero por los siguientes 4 capítulos no, tal vez haga uno más adelante nunca se sabe.**

 **Como el capítulo ya estaba muy largo decidí no incluir este incidente que en el próximo capítulo verán mejor, por lo que como buena autora les dejare con más dudas wiiiiiiiii!**

 **Solo para aclarar Miguel fue obligado a salir con binky pero no se acostó con ella.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Sugerencias?**

 **Gomitas?**


	18. Capítulo 18: Deja que salga la luna

Notas: Sorry Ally sé que te dije que no haría lo de la escuela pero no pude evitarlo. Quédense para las notas es importante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Deja que salga la luna.**

Karmi lo había engañado, Hiro no había entendido que significaba eso de la amistad hasta que Karmi lo engaño y pidió un pago por sus servicios de apoyo emocional durante su bajón por Miguel, aún que realmente Hiro solo recordaba que Karmi lloró y peleó con el ante cada película estúpida que vieron para después escucharla desvariar sobre cuán enamorada estaba de su versión superhéroe.

Súper incómodo.

En fin ahora estaba obligado a retribuirle ¿y cómo lo hizo? la acompañó a esa estúpida nueva tienda que vendía lo último en mercancía de los grandes héroes en el barrio friki de San fransokyo y por supuesto Karmi se negaba a ir sola por qué era demasiado vergonzoso, afortunadamente o no tanto se encontraron a Fred quién les llevo por un recorrido mostrándole las mejores tiendas y mucho más material que Karmi obtuvo fascinada, Hiro solo esperaba que algo se incendiara lo que sea para escapar, el viaje termino justo como lo esperaba demasiadas cosas que cargar, un montón de fotos vergonzosas de amistad y con menos dinero en sus bolsillos, él no había comprado nada bueno tal vez una que otra figurilla para su colección pero no tanto como Karmi hasta que Fred tuvo una grandiosa idea

-Deberíamos tener pulseras de la amistad - dijo emocionado señalando una tienda donde de hecho las hacían a tu gusto en ese momento.

-Paso - dijo Karmi

-Estoy con ella - dijo Hiro por qué hola ellos ya tenían brazaletes aquellos que guardaban la nanotecnología que les daban sus trajes pero Fred parecía no captar.

-Pero chicos- hizo un puchero -los hacen a la medida podríamos poner nuestros nombres o nuestros rostros en cada uno.

-O tal vez el rostro de Captain cutie- grito emocionada Karmi jalando a Hiro al lugar.

Así que mientras ella detallaba exageradamente al encargado ahí por su brazalete con la cara de Hiro en traje este camino por mirando todo el material que tenían disponible, por qué no solo eran pulseras, ponían tu cara a lo que fuera, fue entonces cuando lo vio, una simple banda roja con un broche dorado, no tenía nada grabado aún y Hiro no pudo evitar pensar en Miguel pues una línea negra cruzaba justo en medio.

-Hiro - llamo Karmi mostrándole su nueva adquisición - ¿vas a comprarla ?- pregunto al ver lo que le mande tuvo su atención

-No yo- negó con la cabeza

-Luciría bien en el - dijo ella adivinando a donde volaron sus pensamientos, Karmi se felicitó mentalmente por qué estaba agarrándole el truco a esto de las emociones cuando Hiro pareció avergonzado

-Rojo el color favorito de Miguelón - dijo Fred apareciendo de la nada

-El no... ¿Cómo sabes que su color favorito es el rojo? – dijo un poco celoso, algo ridículo por que este era Fred.

-Es lo que más usa - rodó los ojos - es obvio ahora vamos a comer quiero sushi.

-Eso suena bien - apoyo karmi y Hiro solo suspiro, para marcharse.

Hiro regreso al siguiente día y cuando le preguntaron que quería grabar en ella dudo un momento entonces supo que debía ser, un pequeño cráneo gris, claro que no entrego el regalo pronto, no aún necesitaba cierto último toque de su genialidad.

* * *

-Así que de ti proviene ese sonido eh – dijo Tadashi recargado en el marco de la habitación de Rosa quien la había dejado abierta por lo que la atrapo con las manos en la masa o violín, había escuchado esa melodía, una triste y melancólica pero hasta ahora no había visto quien la tocaba y pensó que sería grosero preguntar quién era.

-Papá Héctor tiene razón eres un genio – dijo con sarcasmo – otro misterio revelado gracias a ti – sonrió bajando el instrumento y mirándolo con cierta melancolía.

-Tocaba el clarinete cuando iba en secundaria – respondió Tadashi tratando de llenar el ambiente tenso que se instaló.

-¿Enserio? – Rosa le miro incrédula.

-Si y no – suspiro el recargándose más en el marco – empecé a tocarlo porque mi tía ama la música pero era malísimo en ello, un día regrese de la escuela y Tía Cass estaba filmando a Hiro, de algún modo mi hermano de seis años estaba tocando mucho que yo mi clarinete, al parecer de tanto verme practicar aprendió los patrones y predijo los movimientos, ni siquiera le gustaba tocarlo solo bum opacado por tu infante hermano menor, deje de tocarlo y me dedique a algo diferente- se encogió de hombros.

-Wow, opacado por la pequeña sombra de tu hermano menor, que vergüenza – se burló ella.

-Era una sombra muy grande para un niño tan pequeño – bromeo el con una pequeña sonrisa, Rosa lo miro entonces apretó el arco en su mano y suspiro.

-Miguel siempre fue el músico de la familia, o eso decían todos incluso mi beca en el conservatorio fue eclipsada por su carrera musical – negó con la cabeza- supongo que tienes razón, es difícil salir de una sombra tan grande – le sonrió, Tadashi devolvió la sonrisa parándose derecho en el marco de la puerta a punto de decir algo cuando rosa lo interrumpió – podríamos conseguirte uno, un clarinete sabes y retomarías tu gran carrera de música.

-Créeme – negó con la cabeza el chico – no quieres oírme hacer eso – y Rosa empezó a reír y Tadashi dio un paso dentro de la habitación, entonces un grito se escuchó y todos corrieron a la sala.

Resulta que nadie estaba muriendo, o algo, María simplemente llego de visita agitando su teléfono asegurando que tenía algo que mostrarles, entonces empezó una nueva pelea por que después de conectarlo al televisor para que toda la familia pudiera verlo la niña vio un video que le gustaba mucho y exigió que lo reprodujeran, todos rodaron los ojos porque al parecer este video lo habían visto miles de veces, Tadashi solo jadeo cuando María le cayó encima y para ser puro hueso pesaba mucho.

El video empezó, una puerta se abrió y una habitación limpia y ordenada se veía, se escucharon risas y el teléfono se agito, un rasgar de guitara se escuchó a lo lejos y afuera en un balcón Tadashi noto quien era, Miguel idéntico a como lo había visto antes estaba sosteniendo una guitarra, la misma guitarra de siempre mientras cantaba.

" _Deja que salga la luna_

 _Deja que se meta el sol_

 _Deja que caiga la noche_

 _pa´que empiece nuestro amor"_

Todos parecían embelesados con lo sucedido incluso Rosa tenía una sonrisa en la cara al verlo entonces Miguel abrió los ojos y noto a la intrusa del lugar.

 _-María – llamo con firmeza - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación, ya sabes durmiendo? – regaño._

 _-No quiero – dijo una pequeña voz y al parecer quien llevaba el teléfono era María por que la toma se agito como si negara – es demasiado temprano y necesito grabarte infraganti para venderlo por E-bay – dijo con orgullo._

 _-Te voy a dar tu E-bay si no te vas de aquí – la amenazo agitando el brazo, maría en el regazo de Tadashi solo rio ante esto – tu tía va a matarme si me encuentra aquí._

 _-Perooo Miguel – dijo a punto de hacer berrinche – quiero oírte cantar, por fisssssss – Miguel suspiro entonces y asintió._

 _-Una solamente y a dormir – dijo y empezó a tocar otra vez._

" _Deja que las estrellitas_

 _Me llenen de inspiración_

 _Para decirte cositas_

 _Muy bonitas corazón_

 _Yo sé que no hay en el mundo_

 _Amor como que el me das_

 _Y sé que noche con noche_

 _Va creciendo más y más"_

Y Tadashi volvió a ser testigo de aquel carisma que caracterizaba tanto a la parca, le vio sonreír, cantar con sentimiento, llenándolo de emociones que detesto, el video acabo pronto y la próxima vez tanto Miguel como maría estaban sobre un caballo, la niña chillo emocionada y Miguel prometió comprarle uno para el siguiente mes.

El próximo video maría estaba cantando la cámara la enfocaba pero sus ojos estaban mirando a otro lado Miguel apareció en la toma entonces beso su mejilla y la niña empezó a reír diciendo basta, la risa contagio a los demás en la sala y Tadashi no pudo más.

-¿A dónde vas Tashi? – pregunto maría al ser levantada del cómodo regazo.

-Necesito un vaso de agua – mintió porque obviamente estaban muertos y no necesitaban nada entonces la toma en la televisión cambio y sorprendentemente Hiro hablo.

 _-Hola Tadashi – murmuro Hiro nervioso a la cámara – soy yo Hiro y bueno – el chico pareció dudoso, Tadashi de inmediato presto atención mientras todos se mantenían en silencio – Miguel esto es estúpido – dijo Hiro suspirando - ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?¿lamento que estés muerto? – dijo con sarcasmo mirando a un lado de la toma._

 _-Solo di lo que te nazca – murmuro una voz sospechosamente la de Miguel._

 _-Esto es…- hizo una pausa – no es buena idea._

 _-Mi turno – Fred apareció entonces empujando Hiro y saludando enérgicamente a la cámara – Hey Tadashi compadre – dijo con su acostumbrada felicidad - ¿Cómo es el más allá? ¿ya conociste a algún famoso? ¿la comida sabe bien por allá? ¿podrías decirle a mi abuelo que lamento haber perdido su diente de oro que por favor no se enoje? – soltó de golpe alguien lo empujo entonces y Gogo apareció en pantalla._

 _-Basta Fred esto es serio – dijo con un gruñido Tadashi sonrió ante eso, al darse cuenta que todos eran los mismo que antes – hey Tadashi – saludo la joven, Miguel dijo que hiciéramos este video y de alguna forma te lo haría llegar, solo para decirte todo bien por aquí espero que por allá también o lo que sea - luego la chica giro la mirada y la cámara también enfocando a Honey, Tadashi se animó ante esto, ante su novia secreta - ¿Honey?_

 _-No puedo – dijo la joven negando levantándose de la silla donde estaba y salió corriendo – simplemente no puedo – algo se rompió en su interior, no podía culparla, él estaba muerto y era estúpido pensar que tras todo este tiempo Honey quería hablar con él, tal vez siguiera molesta por que corrió estúpidamente al fuego sin razonar._

 _-Hay Tadashi – Wasabi estaba ahí en la cámara ahora parecía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar en dirección a donde Honey había huido – lo siento por ella, esta un poco, ¿tal vez deberíamos editar eso?_

 _-Seguro – dijo Miguel en algún lugar del laboratorio donde filmaban - tu solo síguele._

 _-Ok – asintió el moreno – que debo decir, no lo sé, solo que seguimos extrañándote amigo, Hiro lo está haciendo bien, tan bien como podría – un pequeño "oye" se escuchó a lo lejos tal vez Hiro quejándose y Wasabi solo sonrió aún más – tu tía esta perfecta creo que había un tipo con el que – Wasabi fue interrumpido por Hiro quien lo empujo de inmediato._

 _-Ok ya fue suficiente sobre eso – lo saco de la toma y se quedó mirando unos minutos – lo siento – dijo finamente con verdadera tristeza- lamento todo esto Tadashi – susurro viéndose tan inocente tan vulnerable a como cuando eran niños, como cuando lo superaba en todo y Tadashi le culpaba por ser un genio y robarle la atención de todos, por ser tan malditamente perfecto – lo siento tanto Tadashi, fue mi culpa si y jamás hubiera creado a los microbots el profesor Callaghan jamás hubiera empezado el incendio y tú no estarías – su vos se quebró entonces lagrimas cristalinas se formaron en sus ojos y Tadashi sintió el impulso de querer abrazar a su hermanito, pero no fueron los brazos de el quien lo rodearon, no, Miguel entro en la toma abrazo a su pequeño hermano y lo consoló._

 _Eso fue todo, lo único que podía ver Tadashi era a su infantil hermano, a ese niño que lloraba la muerte de sus padres hace tantos años siento atrapado entre las garras de una feroz bestia carente de alma, Miguel abrazo a Hiro lo tranquilizo y aseguro que no era su culpa, limpio sus lágrimas como un amante preocupado y todos en la familia lo notaron, entonces él se giró a la cámara y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Creo que es suficiente Baymax – murmuro el mirando finamente la cámara – espera, lo olvide, hey familia parece que soy un poquito gay – dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Espera estas saliendo del armario con tu familia con un video – Hiro le miro confundido entonces por qué Miguel había dicho muchas veces que él no era ni gay ni hetereo solo le gustaba la gente, algo muy vago por cierto._

 _-Pues si – asintió Miguel – aquí no pueden golpearme – respondió rodando los ojos._

 _-Eres un imbécil – Hiro lo golpeo en la cabeza ante tal estupidez, solo Miguel hacia esto en video, a su familia muerta, perfecto._

 _-Te tengo noticas amas a este imbécil – dijo Miguel cantarín y lo beso justo en la boca, todo en la habitación jadearon y Hiro solo murmuró un "corten" empujando a Miguel molesto, el video se acabó, la toma se congelo con Miguel abrazando a Hiro muy feliz y el silencio reino el lugar._

-Pinche Miguel – dijo Abel rompiendo el tenso silencio del momento– salió rejoto, lo sabía – festejo aquello como si fuera un gran triunfo.

-Basta el no – empezó su padre.

-Los tiempos cambian – dijo su madre no muy segura.

-Es solo una face – murmurón Papá Franco.

-Estoy segura que ya entrara en razón - dijo Mamá Elena.

-¿Tadashi? – Rosa miro al joven que seguía mirando la pantalla cuyos ojos no dejaban de ver a Hiro, a su hermano bebé y a ese maldito devorador de almas.

-No- negó este con la cabeza – esto no es – apretó las manos en puño y la guerra hubiera desatado si no fuera porque alguien toco la puerta y María corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Mamá Imelda hay una parca en la entrada - dijo María asomándose mientras adentro los demás seguían peleando.

-Tranquilos veremos que quiere – dijo ella puesta que una parca cercana nunca era bueno.

-Solo por si acaso – murmuro Héctor empujando a Tadashi detrás de ellos - no hagas ni un ruido mijo - la matriarca asintió y de inmediato abrió la puerta, una chica entro entonces, pequeña jovencita de cuerpo delgado casi frágil, sus piel era pálida como todas las parcas pero aún más, sus facciones obviamente eran orientales, sus ojos eran grises azulados, fríos y apagados, su cabello de un lila muy pálido cortado de forma irregular apenas si sobresaliendo de su cabeza, con picos grandes y pequeños, ella miro aburrida la casa, detenidos en donde estaba las calacas en un rincón para finalmente hablar.

-Estamos buscando a Tadashi Hamada – dijo con una voz suave, casi tímida, estaba un poco encorvada sobre sí misma, su vestido negro y largo le cubría hasta los tobillos, mangas blancas junto con un cuello alto eran su único adorno, la chica incluso parecía temerosa de estar ahí, eso sí era chistoso una parca temiendo de simples almas.

-No tenemos idea de quien sea ese – Héctor de mediado respondió cantarín, Tadashi detrás de él iba a decir algo pero Coco le había pisado un pie para callarlo.

-Oh bueno – la parca se dio la vuelta entonces lista para marcharse cuando levanto la cabeza a un lado como si escuchara algo - no ellos dijeron que no lo conocen - murmuro para sí misma- mintiendo no están mintiendo- siguió hablando sola asustando un poco a los Riveras, el primo solo hizo una seña llamándola loca y al instante la chica saco una espada de su estómago, negra con una franja blanca y la apunto a ellos- no hay ningún Tadashi aquí, ellos saben que los mandaríamos al infierno- la espada se alzó entonces dando un giro y amenazo al papá Julio - Ragnarok dice que están mintiendo, ¿verdad que no están mintiendo? - ella ladeó la cabeza mirando fijamente a la calaca que solo negó insistentemente, levantó la cabeza entonces como si escuchara algo y tras asentir agito su espada y rompió en partes a la calaca, todos jadearon entonces, la parca volvió a agitar su espada nuevamente esta vez convirtiese en una guadaña lista para enviarlo al infierno.

-Basta - dijo la matriarca, el filo de la guadaña se detuvo frente al cráneo del hombre que solo cerro los ojos asustado - no conocemos de quien hablas - se mantuvo firme.

-Mienten - dijo ella pero su voz ya no era suave y asustadiza era profunda y maliciosa -¿dónde está Hamada? o enviaremos a cada uno de ustedes al infierno- ellos se estremecieron de miedo por lo que Tadashi se levantó saliendo de entre ellos.

-Soy yo – empujo a María que de inmediato trato de retenerlo - Yo soy Tadashi Hamada – señalo, la chica lo miro entonces agito su guadaña y lo jalo de su cuello con el filo de esta hasta su rostro dado que era más bajita y miro su rostro fruncido el ceño al ver una calaca colorida.

-No luce como los otros - murmuro levantando la cabeza como si alguien le hablara y asintió para llevar su mano y limpiar la pintura en el rostro del joven revelando la piel pálida característica de los muertos en su mundo - tenías razón es pintura - luego sus ojos se volvieron mucho más fríos y serios - tu vienes con nosotros - y su guadaña le empujo tirándole al suelo todos jadearon al verlo caer de dolor pues nadie sufría dolor en el mundo de los muertos solo las parcas podían causarlo y eso no era nada bueno, Dante salió entonces ladrándole a la chica asustándola - ese perro nos está viendo - dijo ella ansiosa – no sé cómo lidiar con eso – dijo asustada se cubrió las orejas entonces como si alguien le estuviera gritando estremeciéndose de medio - sí, si lo haré solo basta - pidió asintiendo nuevamente a la nada levantando una mano en dirección a Dante enfrente de la mirada de todos le hizo lloriquear de dolor para luego lentamente ir desvaneciéndose, entonces la chica tomo la camisa del joven y lo jalo arrastrándole con una fuerza obviamente superior - estamos llegando tarde - empezó a murmurar mientras los Rivera se quedaban viéndole sin poder hacer nada - ella quiere hablar contigo - y todos entendieron a quien se refería.

Salió de la casa entonces donde un portal se abrió tragándoles por completo, pequeños crisantemos cayeron detrás de ellos.

* * *

" _Y sé que noche con noche_

 _Va creciendo más y más"_

* * *

Para curar a un hombre de la maldad se requiere de esfuerzo, de trabajo constantemente para evitarlo hacer caer en la tentación, por el contrario para hacer caer a unhombre bueno no se necesita mucho, apenas una pisca un simple empujón, está en nuestra naturaleza.

Miguel siempre había pensado que eso era una tontería, recuerda al hombre que se lo dijo, la locura en sus ojos justo antes de hacer volar un hospital completo, sólo porque estaba dolido, solo porque se sentía en problemas y no podía salir y aun que Miguel se encargó de llevar su alma al infierno personalmente aun así se sintió culpable, porque de haber podido hacer algo los cientos de inocentes ahí, todas esas almas sin culpa hubieran podido salvarse, pero era solo una parca y su deber no era interferir, solo los humanos podían hacer eso, solo ellos podían decidir, humanos como Hiro.

De esas decisiones que te acompañan por siempre.

Ese día Hiro recordó que había una conferencia en la escuela, no presto mucha atención a eso solo recuerda ser arrastrado por Karmi junto a Fred, ella se tomó muy enserio eso de ser amigos con todos que incluso tenía un horario y un mínimo de horas que debía pasar a la semana con sus amigos, el vio el cronograma y si fue raro pero era Karmi, así que ella arrastró a Fred porque si este era un entusiasma de la ciencia y siempre estaba ahí rondando lo mínimo que podía hacer era asistir a los eventos abiertos.

Realmente no estaba de humor para esas presentaciones había terminado su ultimo prototipo que pensaba usar en la feria de ese su último año ahí y ganarla cuando las luces en el auditorio se apagaron, la presentación empezó con la profesora agradeciendo más bla, bla, bla y de la nada apareció Abigail Callaghan, el jadeo al reconocerla la mujer pareció mirarle solo un segundo entonces le guiño el ojo estremeciéndole, porque así lucia con su tacones alto y un traje negro muy elegante empezó a hablar sobre lo importante que era seguir sus sueños y bueno una charla emocional, entonces escucharon disparos, afuera del auditorio empezó el caos, la profesora corrió a ver qué pasaba solo para regresar y ordenar a los alumnos salir por la puerta trasera o eso hubiera hecho si Abigail no hubiera sacado un arma y apuntado a la mujer, un disparo uno en el hombro la dejo en el suelo sangrado, todos gritaron entonces más disparos se escucharon afuera, por lo que Hiro se logró escabullir entre los alumnos gracias Fred, él no quería dejarlo solo pero necesito su distracción.

Hiro corrió por toda la escuela notando el desastre ahí, había visto a tres chicos tres jodidos chicos que iban en esa escuela tenía clases con dos de ellos y estaban riendo mientras apuntaban a la cabeza de sus compañeros uno de ellos suspiro jalándose el cabello y disparo, ahí a sangre fría justo en la cabeza del universitario, todos gritaron más fuerte e incluso uno de ellos parecía molesto por esto, en cuanto el cuerpo sin vida del joven cayo la muerte apareció entonces, ella vio como el alma del chico asesinado miraba confundido a su alrededor como empezaba a entrar en pánico, así que lo toco, tomo el alma y la desapareció enviándola al otro mundo, la Muerte suspiro levantando la mirada aquélla que discutían entre ellos notando a Hiro escondido en una esquina y sonrió.

Miguel estaba en casa termino de empujar las sabanas de su cama, porque Hiro odiaba la suciedad, eso seguramente lo aprendió de Karmi, cuando un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, fue como un pequeño tirón, dejo caer las sabanas al suelo y levanto la vista, era el inconfundible zumbido de la muerte futura, del desastre llamándole, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando todo desapareció, el frio se apagó, el silencio se llenó nuevamente del sonido de la televisión y las voces de afuera nuevamente se hicieron audibles, fue un llamado no había duda alguna pero si el tirón se detuvo quiere decir que alguien más se haría cargo, encogiéndose de hombros Miguel levanto las sabanas y las lanzo a la lavadora, tal vez debería hornear algo pensó mientras salía de la habitación

La muerte desapareció invisible incluso para Miguel evito que su pequeño aprendiz siguiera el llamado, estuvo cerca sus habilidades eran cada vez más fuertes y estaba segura que Miguel lo sintió pero no necesitaba que se entrometiera, no aun al menos, ella se esfumo para nuevamente aparecer en la escuela donde los comunicadores de los agresores porque llevaba jodidos comunicadores zumbaron diciéndoles algo y los tres chicos llevaron a los rehenes al auditorio, Hiro saco su teléfono hasta que un arma le apunto a la cabeza y tuvo que levantarse, era Abigail, ella sonrió encantadoramente y le llamó por su nombre.

-No creo que eso se buena idea Hiro Hamada - la forma en la que lo dijo le heló la sangre - y más te vale que no llames a tus amigos o Fred sufrirá las consecuencias - estaba helado esa chica conocía su identidad sabía quién era y joder su profesor debió decirle.

-¿Por qué haces esto? - Pregunto mientras era llevado a donde ella quería, donde esperaban su muerte sin saberlo.

-Por qué robaron mi futuro, tú y Alesteir kreig lo hicieron - gruño molesta - tu destruiste a mi padre - y ahí estaba la razón, ella luego de ser rescatada de descubrir que su padre fue a la cárcel por vengarla en su dolor trató de seguir adelante pero Alistair Krei se negó a trabajar con ella no luego del desastre que causo su padre, y al saberse eso las demás empresas le dieron la espalda todo el futuro prometedor de una joven piloto se vio opacado por una mancha, y en su desesperación culpo a los chicos que le salvaron la vida así que ella había ido ahí especialmente para atrapar a Hiro, fue una casualidad que se topara con los idiotas chicos que odiaban la escuela y los armo con la promesa de dejarles vengarse de lo que sea que quisieran ellos la apoyaron, ahora tenía a Hiro justo donde quería, pero matarlo no era suficiente no ella quería que otros lo vieran morir por lo que le llevo hasta el gran salón y obligo a ver como matarían a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Un profesor fue el primero, el tipo se levantó para intentar quitar el arma de uno de los estudiantes y ella solo le disparó sin remordiente sin pensarlo dos veces mato al hombre que cayó junto a gritos de los demás, luego tomo a Fred y le ordenó cerrar los ojos, la muerte camino entonces tomo el alma del hombre confundido y la hizo desaparecer con un simple toque entonces acerco su mano a Fred lista para llevárselo.

-Abre los ojos Hiro- dijo la mujer sonriente - quiero que veas lo que está pasando - ordeno con satisfacción en la voz - quiero que lo veas morir - Karmi sollozaba aun lado en la fila de la ejecución, sobre el escenario junto a otros estudiantes, ella miro de reojo a Fred que solo sonrió tranquilizadoramente y también cerró los ojos, el arma se cargó lista para disparar cuando un disco amarillo llegó volado dándole directamente en la mano y evitando la ejecución, la muerte frunció la nariz molesta al ver a los tres estudiantes incapacitados, con un ademan en la mano desvió el rebote del disco para que la única en pie fuera Abigail, por lo que tomando a Karmi para usarla escudo la llevo detrás del escenario, ella saco otra arma amenazado a la joven que aterrada hacia lo que le indicaban, Hiro lo noto siguiéndola de inmediato, la amenaza mayor fue neutralizada por Gogo quien estaba mirando a Fred, Honey estaba ahí asistiendo a la profesora con el hombro herido.

-Suéltala Abigail - le dijo cuando finalmente la alcanzo - estas atrapada.

-No - dijo ella - no me iré sola y apunto otra vez el arma a la sien de Karmi para disparar, la bioquímica cerró los ojos con lágrimas cayendo de su cara, Hiro jadeo Karmi iba a morir, su amiga a manos de esa mujer a la que años atrás salvo la vida, fue automático su traje se activó en un milisegundo, su mano se levantó lista para incapacitarla, la muerte apareció detrás de él, tranquila pacifica, el tiempo se detuvo muy lentamente la mujer maniática lista apretando el gatillo muy lentamente contra la sien de la chica, Hiro abriendo su palma para disparar, se acercó al chico entonces el amante de su aprendiz y soplo contra su oído aclarando sus pensamientos, podría fallar podría darle a Karmi o darle el tiempo suficiente para herirla, no, él tenía que estar seguro, tenía que neutralizar la amenaza, guio entonces la mano de Hiro solo un poco más arriba apenas si tocándole, sonriendo al ver que no oponía resistencia que la resolución era bien aceptada por el superhéroe, porque era lo lógico, el tiempo volvió a correr y la mujer maniática jalo el gatillo pero antes de poder disparar un láser atravesó su cabeza.

Karmi abrió los ojos al escuchar el zumbido y sentir como el agarre de su cuerpo se aflojaba noto entonces al superhéroe frente a ella, fue revelador el brazo de Hiro estaba cubierto con su traje todo su cuerpo también menos su rostro y su brazo izquierdo estaba levantado, aquel nuevo láser función de maravilla pues con gran precisión atravesó el cráneo de la mujer.

-¿Hiro?- preguntó ella confundida todo el trauma de ser casia asesinada, de ver a un profesor morir fue sustituido por la confusión, por un extraño sentimiento al darse cuenta que Hiro, su mejor amigo, su único amigo era nada más y nada menos que ese superhéroe, aquel del que ella estaba enamorada.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado pues no sabía si estaba herida en otro lado acercándose para tocarle pero ella retrocedió por el shock, mas Hiro lo mal interpreto bajo la mano que intento tocarle, aquella con el láser que mató a la amenaza y supuso que ella le temía, un ruido se escuchó entonces, ruedas acercándose en un momento Gogo estaba ahí mirando todo, noto a Hiro transformado y la mujer muerta un golpe limpio sin sangre directo en su cabeza, la herida había sido cauterizada al instante y a Karmi sana y salva.

-¿Gogo?- pregunto Karmi entonces porque ya sabiendo la identidad de Hiro fue fácil armar el rompecabezas,

-¿Están bien? - pregunto llevando una mano en su cabeza para descubrir su rostro por completo, Karmi asintió suavemente abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando Hiro le gano la palabra.

-Ella está muerta - murmuro pasando saliva, mirando insistentemente a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

-Hey - dijo gogo acercándose adivinando su pánico, tronando los dedos frente a él para sacarlo de cualquier trance que pudiera entrar - pusiste a Karmi a salvo, a mucha gente más - volvió a colocar su casco entonces y Hiro finalmente retiro la mirada de la mujer e hizo lo mismo - la policía esta fuera y debemos poner a los civiles a salvo.

-La muerte miro al chico su mirada no dejaba de desviarse al cuerpo en el suelo, ella camino entonces el alma de la mujer estaba furiosa, podía sentir la ira, el dolor, la ansias de venganza pero sobre todo sabía que tendría un pase al infierno, pero negó extendió la mano a la mujer quien la tomo dudosa convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz, la pequeña esfera de luz en su mano esperaba el veredicto, la muerte lanzo una última mirada a Hiro quien asintió mecánicamente a Gogo y camino a la salida con Karmi detrás de él y guio a los demás estudiantes mientras Gogo miraba en cuerpo inerte.

Tomo una decisión Abigail Callaghan aún tenía algo que hacer.

Nadie lo culpo, nuevamente lo llamaron héroe pero Hiro nunca se había sentido menos como uno, él no fue a casa esa noche en su lugar buscó la única persona que lo entendería, al único refugio que tenía, donde se sentía seguro, simplemente busco a Miguel.

-Hey chinito - dijo Miguel al verlo entrar a la cocina - estoy haciendo un poco de empanadas, ya verás te vas a chupar los dedos - pero Hiro no respondió ni siquiera saludo, este solo se aferró a su espalda con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello luchando con el mar de emociones que burbujeaban en su interior - ¿Hiro? – llamo preocupado al verlo tan raro - ¿Estas bien? – el chico solo negó con su cabeza sin emitir ningún sonido, por lo que Miguel dejo lo que estaba haciendo apago la estufa y se quedó dejándose abrazar, ser el pilar que Hiro necesitaba en ese momento, se quedaron ahí un par de minutos los suficientes para preocupar a Miguel y darle valor a Hiro.

-Hoy mate a alguien - murmuró con voz apagada - yo mate a alguien - repito por lo que Miguel se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza y llevarlo al sillón donde Hiro comenzó a llorar mientras era consolado por su novio.

La locura es como la gravedad solo se necesita un pequeño empujón Miguel no recuerda donde escucho eso pero en ese momento con Hiro llorando en sus brazos deseo, rogó por que fuera una mentira pues no quería ver a su amado Hiro caer por algo así.

-No voy a mentirte - dijo luego de unos minuto con Hiro aferrado a su cuerpo - y decirte que se volverá más fácil porque no lo es – bajo su toque Hiro se estremeció, un jadeo conteniendo el aliento escucho pero igualmente continuo - siempre vas a recordarlo, todo el tiempo te va a perseguir Hiro, pero aprendes a vivir con ello – dijo entonces tomándole del rostro y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todo el apoyo que necesitaba ahora - con el tiempo te das cuenta que si incluso salvaste una sola vida por esto vale la pena – asintió acariciando su mejilla, tratando de borrar los surcos de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo - Lo vale.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto con voz quebrada, agrietada de tanto sollozar.

-Por qué lo he visto - respondió igualmente suave - por que eh deseado muchas veces poder hacerlo, con gusto hubiera matado a muchos si con eso salvaría muchas vidas – dijo con firmeza.

-Yo no quería matarla – alejo su rostro de la mirada tan penetrante de su novio, el suplente desvió la mirada para ver nuevamente sus manos.

-Lo sé – asintió Miguel.

-Solo quería detenerla – abrió sus manos como si pudiera ver la sangre ahí, reviviendo el momento, como si aún pudiera retomar su decisión y traerla a la vida.

-Lo sé.

-Pero la mate – jadeo empezando a llorar nuevamente - dispare sin dudar un poco, sin siquiera vacilar – llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriendo su boca, tratando de apagar los jadeos que salían de esta, el dolor, Miguel lo abrazo otra vez trayéndolo a su pecho y meciéndole para tranquilizarlo, pero las lágrimas caían más fuerte que nunca – ella estaba mal, equivocada todos la miraban con terror – siguió hablando entrecortadamente – y yo la mate, era la hija de alguien – soltó otro jadeo doloroso - soy un monstruo.

-No – negó levantado su mirada para que le viera firmemente - eres alguien dispuesto a proteger a los demás a costa de su propia integridad – trato de consolarle nuevamente - de su propia cordura Hiro, no eres un monstruo, eres un héroe y a veces los héroes tiene que cargar con esta clases de cosas para proteger al mundo – pero Hiro le empujo se alejó de el por qué simplemente no quería entenderé como se sentía, lo mucho que le dolía esa situación, había protegido a esta ciudad por tanto tiempo y hasta ahora nunca ningún villano murió, no apropósito al menos.

-Yo mate a alguien – dijo con firmeza sus lágrimas ya habían cesado - no era buena pero tampoco mala – insistió – solo estaba equivocada.

-Oh Hiro se necesita tan poco para volver a alguien malvado – le respondió con un suspiro - está en su naturaleza, tu salvaste a esa gente – tomo su mano con suavidad – tu mataste para proteger, no por un deseo egoísta.

-Excusándome por el bien mayor - murmuro – infringí la ley y todos me alaban por eso – cerro los ojos con culpa - ¿eso en que me convierte? – pregunto serio, con voz plana pero temblorosa.

-En un héroe – respondió sin ninguna pisca de duda.

-O en algo peor – dijo el con amargura.

Miguel intento jalarle para consolarle pero Hiro negó se levantó del sofá y fue directo a su habitación encerrándose, el no salió el resto del día y cuando Tía Cass llamo preocupada enterándose del ataque, Miguel tuvo que decirle que estaba bien, que Hiro solo quería tiempo a soplas pero estaba perfectamente, esa noche cuando fue hora de dormir, Miguel estaba ahí intento abrazarlo como siempre pero Hiro se alejó, su amado niño empezó a sumirse en una burbuja de autocompasión y dolor.

Estaba perdiéndolo.

* * *

-No es justo, Hiro está culpándose por esto, no fue su culpa – dijo se había levantado de la cama para ir a la cocina, la noche ya casi moría y Hiro finalmente se había quedado dormido tras tanto llorar, ahí encontró a la Muerte mirando tranquila por la ventana como esperándole - al menos esa perra está ardiendo en el infierno – suspiro Miguel pero la Muerte negó sus palabras – ¿ella no está en el infierno? – pregunto incrédulo - ¿Dónde carajos esta? – gruño acerándose a ella, la lata de cerveza en su mano trono al apretarse con fuerza, la Muerte extendió su mano una invitación para llevarle, ni siquiera dudo en tomarla.

En un parpadeo desaparecieron, copal junto al cempasúchil quedo el rastro detrás, una fragancia que se complementaban muy bien, aparecieron en un oscuros lugar, uno que Miguel ya había visitado antes, no podía creerlo, incluso viéndolo no podía creerlo, ahí entre las almas que penaban en aquel circulo infinito estaba ella, la mujer, solo la vio en las noticias, su simple fotografía y ya la odiaba, detestaba que estuviera aquí penando por asuntos sin resolver evitando el castigo eterno, camino entonces hasta ella ignorando a la muerte que solo le siguió alejado, esta vez las demás almas abrieron espacio como si pudieran sentir su odio, como si tuvieran inconscientemente miedo, ellos detuvieron su andar y permitieron a ambos llegar hasta la mujer, Miguel la tomo entonces de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza sacándola de su infinito peregrinaje.

-¿Quién eres tu pregunto ella? – molesta de ser despertada de su ensueño por la fuerza.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto en su lugar – ¿por qué tenías que matar a esas personas?, ¿por qué tenías que entrar a la escuela? – la sacudió a un mas – ¿por qué tenías que hacerle eso a Hiro?- la mujer había estado mirándole confundida hasta que la mención de Hiro se hizo presente, ella frunció la nariz molesta y zafándose de su agarre retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Por qué el arruino mi vida, la mía y la de mi padre – dijo furiosa – el me mato y ahora estoy aquí en este lugar caminando en círculos, ¡no es justo! – se quejó.

-No – dijo Miguel molesto de que ella no aceptara su error, que no hubiera una pisca de remordimiento en su alma – no lo es, mereces el castigo eterno – dijo apretando los puños, levantado una mano entonces, y por primera vez en años, por primera vez desde que era una parca, desde que esa maldición cayó sobre el Miguel haría aquello, enviaría un alma al infierno por propio egoísmo, el trono los dedos y la mujer grito de dolor, un alarido tan doloroso, tan terrible que casi siente lastima de ella, mientras se convertía en polvo.

Los hombros de Miguel cayeron sin animo, lo había hecho, de alguna forma se encargó de que ella recibiera su merecido, y sin embargo nada de eso ayudaría a Hiro, nada podía darle paz ahora, no cuando ella robo esa pequeña parte de su ser, no cuando su bella alma se manchó al tomar una vida, incluso si era necesario, las almas volvieron en su andar cuando la ira de Miguel se había apagado, todos caminaron esquivándoles entonces, todo continuo su camino.

Se tuvo que recordar que esto lo hizo por Hiro, porque lo amaba, jamás se había mentido tanto en su vida.

La muerte no intervino un solo momento, se quedó detrás siendo espectadora de aquello, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, finalmente Miguel empezaba a cambiar, dio gracias Hiro por lograrlo, por ser el catalizador que necesito, algo que él jamás pudo.

* * *

" _Cuando estoy entre tus brazos_

 _Siempre me pregunto yo_

 _Cuanto me debía el destino_

 _Que contigo me pagó_

 _Es por eso que mi vida_

 _Toda te la entrego a ti_

 _Tú que me diste en tus besos_

 _Lo que nunca te pedí_

 _Yo sé que no hay en el mundo_

 _Amor como que el me das_

 _Y sé que noche con noche_

 _Va creciendo más y más"_

* * *

-Y bien – dijo la mujer mirando a los chicos sentados en la mesa, los amigos de Hiro siempre resultaron buenos catadores para sus nuevos invenciones para el menú por lo regular la mujer era muy buena cocinara, excelente cocinera no por nada gano el campeonato de cocineros clandestinos de los barrios bajos pero en fin el punto era que ella estaba ahí con este nuevo platillo que era prácticamente chilli su versión mejorada con harto picante, algo no bien recibido por los chicos.

-Este bueno – dijo Honey con una sonrisa.

-Un poco picante – murmuro Wasabi quien tuvo la precaución de comer solo un poco.

-Tal vez si reducimos el picante – dijo Hiro son una sonrisa – solo un poco tía Cass – la mujer iba a responder algo sobre especias o su inspiración cuando Fred entro por la puerta.

-Hey chicos ¿que cuentan? – dijo animado más luego de ver el tazón frente a la mesa corrió - genial comida – dijo emocionado tomando una cuchara y metiéndose dos cucharadas sin saborearlo solo hasta que lo paso por su garganta noto que estaba picante – aaaaaahh – grito sacando la lengua – ¡me derrito! – empezó a correr en círculos, mientras todos negaban con la cabeza.

-Solo tomo un poco de agua – dijo Gogo lanzándole su vaso para detenerlo de correr y apagar el fuego en su lengua.

-Gracias – murmuro con la lengua de fuera.

-Tal vez si fue demasiado chile – murmuro la mujer tomando el tazón – ¡Miguel! – llamo a su trabajador que estaba sirviendo café con corazones en la barra.

-¿Si mi lady? – dijo coqueto haciendo reír a todos menos a Hiro que solo lo ignoro, desde el incidente algo se había apagado en ese chico, el solo se quedó ahí chupando más de su pajita de jugo, pero bueno se suponía que ellos solo eran amigos, su tía Cass no lo sabía así que debían fingir y Miguel fingía coqueteando con todo el mundo, o sea siendo el mismo y Hiro aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe por coqueto.

-¿quieres llevar esto a la cocina? – dijo entregándole el tazón – necesito perfeccionar mi técnica – murmuro pensativa – ahora que lo pienso debo ir a conseguir más ingredientes, quedas a cargo – dijo yendo a tomar su bolso y quitándose el mandil – no destruyan la tienda – dijo en broma y diciendo eso salió por la puerta.

Miguel se despidió con una sonrisa, luego miro a Hiro le guiño un ojo y entro a la cocina, este apretó más su bebida contando los minutos, no quería ser muy obvio y correr de inmediato para bueno besarlo como un adolecente enamorado en la cocina mientras nadie los veía, mientras tanto el mexicano llevo el tazón hasta el lavabo más justo antes de irse miro el plato y encogiéndose de hombros hundió su dedo dentro para después llevarlo a su boca, estaba picoso, si de un picoso que te derrite la lengua y sin embargo solo le dio ganas de comer más, así que busco una cuchara y empezó a comer el chili.

Cuando termino fue extraño, la boca le ardía y sabía que su estómago iba a lamentarlo más tare, sin embargo un hambre feroz nació en su interior, más quería más, se giró entonces miro la olla casi rebosante del chili y como un poseso llevo su cuchara para empezar a comer, estaba caliente, incluso tras una hora seguía caliente, lo curioso fue que no le importo, siguió comiendo hasta hartarse, en algún momento perdió su cuchara dentro de la olla por lo que importándole poco metió su mano dentro y como cucharita sorbió guiso picante.

-¿Miguel? – la voz de Hiro le hizo detenerse se giró para ver al joven parado en la puerta quien levantó una ceja por su aspecto, el guiso escurría por su boca y su camisa así como el mandil – ¿estás bien? – pregunto curioso Miguel lucia asustado como un niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura con cuidado saco la mano de la olla escurriendo el chilli y sin poder evitarlo limpio su mano con la lengua.

-Estoy entrando por favor no me marquen de por vida – Fred entro entonces cubriéndose los ojos tras anunciar su presencia.

-No seas ridículo Fred – Gogo lo empujo para entrar ella – no están haciendo nada – dijo ella pero también extrañada por la actitud de Miguel - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Tenía hambre – murmuro Miguel finalmente con los hombros caídos.

-Vaya hombre – dijo Fred tras destaparse los ojos – te va a doler a la salida – bromeo pero nadie pareció ponerle atención.

-Si esto es raro – murmuro Gogo mirándolo fijamente – en fin solo avisando hay como tres tipos que quieren un café y dos chicas que se niegan a moverse si el "tipo lindo" – hizo comillas en el aire – no les da su café – anuncio.

-Lo siento iré enseguida – Miguel dejo la olla entonces y camino hacían adelante.

-Deberías hacer algo con eso – dijo Fred señalando su ropa antes de ser jalado por Gogo y dejar la cocina.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – pregunto Hiro acercándose preocupado pues sí, Miguel comía mucho pero jamás lo había visto de esa forma, sus ojos se notaron extraños y al verlo comer le pareció más un animal que una persona.

-Si – murmuro no muy convencido, aún tenía hambre mucha de hecho pero la necesidad ardiente de saciarla había menguado – yo voy a limpiar esto- murmuro sacándose la playera quedando en camiseta, luego desamarro su mandil y busco el de repuesto, Hiro ni siquiera pudo deleitarse con los músculos de su novio en ese momento pues aun tenia preocupación en su rostro – listo – sonrió tras ponerse un mandil sobre él, tendría que estar en camiseta pero bueno por ahora usar el mandil completo funcionaria.

-Miguel salió entonces de la cocina Hiro se quedó un poco más, se acercó a la olla que ya estaba vacía y sorprendido noto que Miguel acababa de comer solo toda una olla de chilli, él lo volvió a probar, las sobras del borde solo por si acaso este sabia diferente o alguna diferencia, empezó a toser casi de inmediato pues estaba igual, el mismo picante arrebatador que odio estaba ahí y sin embargo Miguel había devorado como desesperado, cuando salió de la cocina, vio a Miguel hacer corazones en los cafés de las chicas y solo rodo los ojos, volvió a sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos y beber de su bebida.

Más tarde cuando el turno de Miguel acabo y la tía Cass supiera que su chilli fue devorado por este ella solo aplaudió diciendo que al menos alguien tenía buen gusto, luego se alejó para dejar a los dos jóvenes en la puerta del café, Hiro murmuro algo sobre un prototipo que quería mostrarle a Miguel y entonces cuando ellos llegaron a la cochera este se lanzó a sus brazos para besarle.

Una nueva hambre emano entonces para Miguel, se aferró a Hiro y devoró su boca con fuerza, con intensidad, con una pasión que jamás había sentido antes.

-Miguel – jadeo Hiro cuando este finalmente libero sus labios y ahora chupaba su cuello con insistencia – Miguel basta – empujo un poco algo extraño, Hiro nunca pedía parar de hecho Hiro siempre exigía más – ¡para! – grito empujándole con fuerza, Miguel lo miro entonces sus ojos parecían nublosos, parpadeo un par de veces como si no pudiera verlo, totalmente desorientado - ¿Miguel? – murmuro indeciso.

-Lo siento – negó con la cabeza alejándose de Hiro solo entonces noto que ya lo había empujado sobre una mesa – yo creo que me deje llevar- se disculpó alejándose un paso de el – creo que debo irme.

-Espera – Hiro le tomo del brazo - ¿seguro que estas bien? – pregunto realmente preocupado por su novio.

-Si – sonrió el un poco tranquilo pero aun con un hambre inmensa – solo debo recostarme un rato – negó con la cabeza – te veo luego.

-Ok – respondió Hiro aun extrañado por su actitud – yo te veo esta noche.

-Si la noche – asintió distraído – en la noche.

Solo se puso peor desde ahí.

Después de eso Miguel empujo a Hiro contra paredes, mesas o cualquier superficie era algo común, lo que realmente no lo era dado que Miguel siempre fue el prudente y Hiro era más bien quien lo empujaba para obligarle a algo y ahora esos papeles se invirtieron, Miguel solo empujo y empujo, mordió, besado, follando a Hiro en donde pudiera siempre necesitado de más y más, y bueno no es que Hiro estuviera molesto con esto, era un adolescente, un adolescente que acababa de descubrir su libido así que no lo culpen por disfrutarlo, esa noche no fue a excepción solo que Hiro no estaría libre hasta dentro de tres horas, tres benditas horas en lo que estaba patrullando, él lo necesitaba ahora.

Agito la cabeza para serenarse un poco solo para notar donde estaba, genial estaba cerca de su antiguo lugar, las calles peligrosas de san fransokyo, estaba hambriento, no sabía si era de comida o solo sexo solo que tenía que saciarse pronto, con un largo suspiro decidió entrar a un bar, uno de esos clandestinos donde el licor era realmente toxico y las personas apenas si te miraban, suerte para el solo necesitaba distraerse unas horas, y al principio estaba bien, pues la botella que compro estaba logrando su objetivo, el alcohol hacia el efecto necesario y aun que sabía horrendo pronto había bebido dos jodidas botellas de licor barato, seguramente moriría por intoxicación en cualquier momento y no le importo solo siguió bebiendo.

En algún momento una bella chica estaba junto a él hablando, no recuerda de que solo que ella reía y sonriera tocándole del brazo insistentemente, le invito una copa tal vez, una botella no recuerda, lo siguiente que supo es que se estaban besando y al minuto siguiente estaban en una habitación quizás un motel barato dada la apariencia de esta, y bueno lo síguete obviamente no fue un baile inocente.

-Basta – dijo la joven – no puedo más bebé – sonrió la joven debajo de él llena en sudor tras los múltiples orgasmos ocasionados por el joven sobre ella.

-Aun no estoy satisfecho – murmuro Miguel empujando su pene erecto contra la joven.

-Eso puedo verlo – jadeo ella apretando las uñas en los brazos del Mexicano – maldición ¿de qué carajo estas hecho que no te cansas? – jadeo al sentir nuevamente como era embestida con fuerza – pero realmente – cerro los ojos mordiéndose el labio – no puedo seguir – murmuro abriéndolos y empujándolo un poco - voy a desmayarme.

-Bien – gruño Miguel – no tienes que hacer nada solo quédate ahí – ordeno con voz profunda y la chica se asustó entonces, con su mano busco la lámpara cercana y la lanzo en la cabeza de Miguel, el gruño por el impacto sacudiéndolo lo suficiente para que ella lo empujara y saliera debajo listo para correr – no – gruño Miguel recuperándose del impacto, la sangre en su cabeza escarrio pero la herida ya no estaba, ella jadeo con sorpresa cuando fue empujada contra una pared sus manos apretadas sobre su cabeza y el tipo empujando entre sus muslos – dije que aún no estoy satisfecho – gruño, Miguel realmente gruño, tenía hambre, demasiada y nada parecía poder saciarlo, necesitaba más, quería pararla tanto que dolía, empujo las piernas de la joven y nuevamente le embisto, la chica grito sacudiéndose, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro aterrorizada por el joven que la violaba – ¡cállate! – le ordeno soltó sus manos entonces para tomarla del cuello y apretarlo con fuerza, la chica ahora jadeaba intentado alejarlo, luchando por un poco de aire – no es suficiente – gruño Miguel mirándola a los ojos – necesito más – y diciendo eso llevo su otra mano hasta el pecho de la joven empujando con fuerza, forzando su entrada en la delicada piel, la sangre pronto broto y aun que la chica intento manotear, rasguño y araño la piel de su atacante no pudo hacer nada, ella dejo de luchar la asfixia finalmente lograba su cometido, Miguel la soltó entonces y la vio jadear con fuerza tosiendo sangre, su otra mano aun firme en su interior acunando el corazón aun latiente de ella, Miguel inclino la cabeza como un cachorro confundido miro a la joven que jadeaba mientras su vida se extinguía, las lágrimas en sus ojos y sus labios, sus carnosos labios, él se inclinó entonces y la beso.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron de cristalinos a fríos, sin vida en un instante, Miguel succiono el alma del cuerpo de la joven, devoro su alma recolectándola como lo hacían en su mayoría la misma muerte, cuando el alma alimento a Miguel el hambre menguo lo suficiente para darle claridad, se alejó entonces del cuerpo sin vida, la chica cayó al suelo muerta, el horrorizado noto finalmente lo que había hecho, sin la neblina del deseo, del hambre mismo miro sus manos ensangrentadas y grito horrorizado dando pasos hasta caer sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? – murmuró mirando sus manos, el cuerpo de la chica en la esquina de habitación, alguien apareció a su lado, la muerte sentada con su cabello negro le miro tranquila poso una mano en su hombro para consolarlo - ¿qué me está pasando? – pregunto angustiado alzando sus manos con sangre, la marca de su delito - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – y el miedo se apodero de él nuevamente, así como el hambre que parecía volver a nacer en su interior, la muerte no hablo, como siempre solo abrió los brazos y como una madre cariñosa abrazo a Miguel quien se aferró a ella como un niño entre lágrimas, ella acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, en cuanto la sintió, en cuanto la fría piel de la muerte toco su ser Miguel se sintió bien, el hambre, el miedo, el dolor todo había desaparecido, no había nada, ni una sola emoción, negativa o positiva, solo la infinita paz.

Como la droga más placentera de todas.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 3 am, Hiro había llegado al departamento alrededor de las 12 la patrulla se alargó con un estúpido villano, Hiro había dudado muchas veces pero finalmente lograron detenerlo, así que cuando llego esperaba tener a Miguel y ver una película o pasarse abrazados toda la noche, mañana no habría escuela y le dijo a su tía que pasar la noche con Fred, este lo cubría siempre así que llegó feliz solo para notar que el departamento estaba vacío, se quitó el traje y ayudo a Baymax además de ponerlo a cargar en la unida que tenía para el en una de las habitación luego se bañó y espero a Miguel hasta que finalmente decidió irse a dormir.

Eran las 3 am, justo cuando una sombra apareció frente a la cama que compartía con su novio, la figura negra jalo la sabana que cubría a Hiro destapándolo, subió entonces sobre la cama metiéndose entre las piernas del más joven y tomándolo del rostro lo beso con fuerza, Hiro despertó asustado pataleo dando sus mejores golpes de karate contra su agresor, hasta que su puño logro darle en el rostro por lo que su atacante retrocedió en un gemido.

-Aun ni me caso y ya estas golpeándome – murmuro Miguel con un jadeo.

-¿Miguel? – dijo Hiro estirando su mano para encender la luz en la mesita notando a su novio que sostenía su mandíbula.

-Carajo Hiro se me olvida que tienes pesada la mano – gruño haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? – lo empujo Hiro pero ahora con suavidad – creí que eras otra persona.

-¿Cómo que otra persona? – dijo enojado.

-Un atacante – rodo los ojos – solo tu entras y me besas mientras duermo.

-Bueno estas en mi cama – se encogió de hombros – no iba a desperdiciar este bello regalo – le guiño un ojo – ahora podemos continuar – y sin darle tiempo a responder volvió a empujarle contra la cama besando sus labios.

-Espera – jadeo empujándole – ¿eso es sangre en tu sudadera? – pregunto notando la mancha oscura en esta.

-No – negó el – solo es salsa – y sin decir más volvió a besarle.

-Espera – volvió a empujarle – hueles a alcohol y perfume barato – frunció la nariz - ¿Dónde estabas? – se cuzo de brazos.

-En un bar de mala muerte – respondió molesto – podemos dejar de hablar, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lo que tu regresabas y tú sabes cómo son esos lugares – pero Hiro solo levanto una ceja porque no él no sabía cómo eran esos lugares – bien – dijo irritado al darse cuenta que Hiro no quería ceder – me regreso al bar – empezó a barajarse de la cama.

-No – dijo Hiro aferrándose a su espalda, el miedo, la angustia de quedarse solo, aquella oscuridad que nació en su corazón volvía a despertar – solo estaba preocupado no te vayas – murmuro besando su mejilla – necesitas dormir un poco – empezó a ayudarle a quitarse la sudadera – y mañana hablaremos de esto.

-Créeme Hiro – sonrió Miguel levantándose y quitándose la ropa incluso sus pantalones – dormir es lo último que quiero hacer – sonrió para lanzarse contra Hiro quien esta vez respondió a cada avance.

Y rasgo la piel de porcelana, la lleno de mordidas, rasguños, dejo su marca por todos lados hasta saciarse, hasta que el pequeño chico cayo rendido, exhausto por todo, Miguel suspiro, sentándose en la cama, no tenía sueño, últimamente había dejado de dormir menos, abrió la mesita de noche para sacar su cajetilla de cigarros y fumar, soltó el humo en la habitación cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió estos eran completamente negros, como dos pozos sin fondo, el miro al bello ángel en su cama, aquel que dormitaba lleno de marcas rojas en su espalda y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

El aún tenía hambre.

" _Y sé que noche con noche_

 _Va creciendo más y más"_

* * *

 _Miguel suspiro sentado en aquel banco afuera de la finca que solía cuidar el cigarro en su mano cayo un mal habito que acababa de desarrollar solo cuando estaba demasiado ansioso o estresado, adentro todos dormían o al menos la mayoría lo hacía, escucho las pesadas botas retumbar en la tierra reconociéndole de inmediato, incluso sin el característico aroma a azufre él sabía a quién pertenecía, a su único amigo del mundo sobrenatural._

 _-Sabes puedo oler tu desgracia desde mi hacienda – dijo burlista el hombre parado frente a él, Miguel solo miro sus brillantes botas negras pues no estaba de humor para mirarle al rostro -¿Por qué la cara larga mi amigo?_

 _-Están secuestradas – dijo el sintiéndose estúpido – secuestraron a esas chicas – suspiro – eh estado cuidando chicas secuestradas – remarco por si no había sido lo suficientemente claro._

 _-Pues claro que lo son – respondió el hombre burlista – acaso crees que les gusta ser putas – negó con la cabeza – trabajas para traficantes ¿Qué esperabas?_

 _-Me dijeron que ellas lo eligieron – se defendió – creí que lo hacían para ayudar a sus familias no se – apretó las manos contra su rostro – son tan estúpido._

 _-Pa´que te digo que no, si, si – respondió el hombre y Miguel le lanzo una mirada acusadora – mira mi amigo si somos justos no has estado en tu mejor momento._

 _-Pero debí notarlo – suspiro derrotado – siempre estaban asustadas y dios cada media hora alguien intentaba violarlas – apretó los puños – ahora tiene sentido que Marcos me preguntara si era puto porque no me había tirado a una de las chicas – dejo caer su espalda contra la pared pensativo – estoy traficando con chicas inocentes – se mordió el labio con impotencia._

 _-Si tanto te molesta – el hombre se recargo junto a él en la pared – ve y has tu trabajo, el verdadero toma sus almas._

 _-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – cerro los ojos sintiendo mucha ira – incluso si son personas tan nefastas no puedo hacer nada._

 _-Yo si – dijo sonriente, Miguel lo miro entonces, los brillantes e intensos ojos de su amigo lucían – tomare sus almas solo por ti, les daré lo que se merecen – ofreció con una brillante sonrisa, Miguel ni siquiera dudo._

 _-Hazlo por favor – suplico y en un instante el hombre se alejó para entrar a la casona, Miguel solo se quedó ahí sentado, escucho los gritos de alarma, disparos resonar a los hombres llamarle, aquellos que eran sus compañeros de trabajo buscar la ayuda de su jugador estrella, los disparos se intensificaron hasta que finalmente no hubo nada, solo silencio._

 _Más gritos se escucharon ahora de las chicas inocentes por lo que corrió adentro para detener a su amigo de tomar algo que no debía._

 _-Espera – dijo al verlo parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, todas las chicas en una esquina llorando esperando los peor, pues había uno de los guardias muerto tirado frente a ellas – ellas son inocentes – dijo tomándole del hombro – déjalas ir._

 _-¿Seguro? – pregunto indeciso – tan inocentes no están – bromeo pero Miguel solo negó – o podríamos llevarnos unas dos o tres, tan chulas las niñas y divertirnos ya que Teo esta con unos humores últimamente – murmuro mirando depredadoramente a las jóvenes que solo se encogieron aún más._

 _-No – se mantuvo firme adentrando a la habitación con una bolsa de dinero y entregándole a cada chica un fajo enorme, el sucio dinero de la cocaína vendida – tomen esto y vuelvan a casa – dijo con suavidad, las chicas lo tomaron con miedo pero sabían que de todos ahí Miguel siempre fue bueno y educado con ellas, siempre el oasis en ese desierto de tortura – sé que no es fácil pero traten de olvidar esto._

 _Y una a una fueron saliendo huyendo del charro negro que solo las miraba pasar en la entrada, una que otra se despidió de Miguel con un fuerte abrazo y menos aún le dieron un gracias al sujeto que obviamente las había salvado, pero ninguna de ellas miro atrás, ninguna quería perder la oportunidad de irse de ahí._

 _No es que Miguel fuera malo, pero su amigo tenía razón cuando le dieron aquel trabajo estúpido, cuando acepto ser parte de aquel cuartel de la traficantes no pensó realmente, un día quedo en medio de una balacera mientras caminaba por la carretera y al segundo siguiente la banda rival descubrió que mágicamente no moría así que lo usaron, le contrataron para cuidar de la mercancía, la gran hacienda era el lugar, luego le pusieron a cargo de las chicas y aun que ellos le informaron que ellas estaban ahí por voluntad propia ilusamente lo creyó._

 _Había sido realmente estúpido._

 _-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – pregunto el hombre cuando las chicas desaparecieron en la lejanía con una de las camionetas de los traficantes, Miguel miro a su amigo, aquel que se había convertirlo sin saber en un pilar, su único amigo en este mundo sobrenatural, el único que parecía entender lo que estaba pasando – Miguel – ofreció su mano entonces y el la tomo._

 _La tomo porque estaba cansado, porque aún tenía en la mente el recuerdo fresco del tener que abandonar a su familia, porque la muerte justa había elegido tomar la vida de su prima en lugar de esos bastados, porque el dios amoroso no hizo justicia para él, no, todo lo que le han enseñado todo cuanto creyó quedo destruido aquel momento, su propia fe se desmoronaba más y más viviendo entre los hombres, notando lo horrendo que eran, él tenía razón, así que acepto._

 _-Está bien mi querido amigo – dijo el acercándolo a él, notando el dolor en su rostro – ya está bien – le sonrió abrazándolo por los hombros y pegando su cabeza con suavidad en un choque amistoso – hay que embriagarse con el mejor tequila – dijo juguetón sonriendo haciendo que Miguel sonriera igualmente, cómodo con aquel demonio irónicamente, un portal se abrió entonces, fuego y azufre rodeándolo todo, entro sin dudar, sin pestañar un poco desapareciendo._

Miguel despertó confundido, apenas si podía dormir ahora, la primera vez en tres días que dormía algo y soñó con él, hace años que no venía a su mente, no entendía por qué justo ahora parecía recordarlo, sacudió la cabeza por aquel amargo recuerdo y miro a Hiro su amado y dulce Hiro, el sabor de la traición le amargo la boca como advirtiéndole, pero era estúpido porque Hiro nunca le traicionaría, porque este chico era realmente lo mejor que le había pasado, no Hiro Hamada nunca sería como el Charro negro.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La parca encargada de ir por Tadashi es nada menos que Chrona de Soul Eater, en el manga ellos son como aprendices de parcas, estudian y todo, y sus armas también son personas que se transforman en armas, no necesariamente guadañas, no lo sabían me gusta el anime, antes lo veía al menos y esta serie me encanto, la tengo toda y me leí varios de sus mangas, entonces quedo en continuación y bueno no soy muy paciente así que deje de seguirla y nunca sabré que pasa con esta tipa, es mi personaje favorito junto con Kid, dios los amo y shipeo tanto.**

 **Así que Chrona es un personaje presentado sin género ni sexo definido, usuaria de Ragnarok es una espada con la que captura las almas, si en el anime ellos son como parcas y tienen armas que tiene la función de las guadañas, es muy ingenua y sumisa mientras que Ragnarok la mangonea. Por eso aquí ella parece hablar sola.**

 **Así que sorry pero no sorry, así que Miguel tiene hambre y trata de apagarla con lo que conoce, que es comida, alcohol y sexo a más no poder pero es obvio que su hambre solo se apaga de una forma.**

 **Ya no le da sueño, su conciencia empieza abandonarle, y no le importa mentirle en la cara a Hiro, como diría Baymax "oh no"**

 **El hambre en las parcas puede venir de muchas formas, casi todas relacionadas con sus gustos en vida, por eso Miguel siempre quiere comer, o beber y tener sexo por que fue convertido en plena adolescencia y ya saben, con Félix su hambre estaba en comprar cosas ridículamente caras, por eso cuando discuten en otros capítulos el destroza una botella carísima de vino, no le importa puede comprar cosas, su hambre esta en las posesiones.**

 **Miguel ha vivido muchos años, cuando recién se convirtió en parca "sobrevivió" a un tiroteo y los narcos le dieron trabajo a fuerza, acepto porque estaba aburrido y la muerte le ánimo, él no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía, acababa de sufrir la muerte de su prima en circunstancias horribles así que realmente no presto atención en lo que se metía, cuando se dio cuenta su único amigo tuvo que venir a salvarle.**

 **Bueno este es un anuncio con cap, porque detesto que actualicen para decir que entran en hiatus emocionándonos por una actualización, en fin este capítulo iba a ser el último, aquí lo iba a dejar y nunca más continuaría el fic, también pensé en eliminarlo y esas cosas, pero ally me jalo las orejas y pues mejor entraremos en pausa un tiempo, esto no quiere decir que dejo el Fandom, nel lo amo, es hermoso, adoro esta pareja, aun con sus fans tóxicos, pero eh estado en Steven univers Fandom así que Meh, sin embargo necesito tiempo para arreglar unas cosas CoofMesHiguelCoof asi que nos estaremos viendo por ahí yey!**

 **Quien es el Charro negro? Yo sé que saben quién es.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Dudas?**

 **Gomitas?**


	19. Capítulo 19: Yo no nací para amar

**Capítulo 19: Yo no nací para amar**

-Wow – dijo Mandy mirando el horrible desastre del lugar.

-No puedo creer que Miguel hiciera esto – murmuro Janet abrazando su guadaña intentando no pisar la sangre de aquel cuerpo.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante – sonrió la rubia.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – murmuro la tercer parca de la habitación un chico de mechones rubios y semblante demacrado – ninguno de nosotros tuvo ayuda.

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo tanta hambre – dijo Janet mirando a la pobre mujer cuyo corazón fue arrancado – y tenemos una orden – murmuro ella sacando una hoja de papel que el chico tomo para examinarla.

-Bueno a trabajar – aplaudió Mandy - esto me complace mucho menos a mí – rodo los ojos – Janet – llamo, la joven parca asintió soltó un suspiro y golpeo su guadaña contra el suelo dos veces y fue como si las manecillas de un reloj retrocedieran, la cama, la lámpara destrozada, la sangre esparcida todo desapareció para volver a su estado actual en el suelo ahora solo estaba ella, la mujer recostada como dormida sin ninguna herida aparente – Tate – llamo al joven entonces que todavía estaba leyendo la hoja – ¡Tate! – el joven dejo caer la hoja entonces esta se consumió en cenizas y asintió a la chica rubia trono su cuello y empezó a tararear.

-Arriba – dijo el joven moviendo sus dedos contra el rostro de la joven quien abrió los ojos al instante y se levantó.

Pero ella no estaba viva, la joven se levantó como un zombie, una marioneta sin alma, solo una muñeca que la parca manejo hasta salir del motel, le hizo caminar un par de pasos más y entonces cruzar la calle, un automóvil la arrollo matándola oficialmente, ellos terminaron de cubrir las huellas de Miguel y desaparecieron.

No lo entendían, pero no cuestionaban, por que tomarse tantos problemas en ocultar aquella muerte al fin y al cabo Miguel no podía ser atrapado por las leyes mortales, era tonto, estúpido para algo así, pero cuando la muerte había visto el dolor en su pequeño niño sintió un poco de remordimiento y quiso aliviarle aunque sea un poco de culpa.

Solo un poco, antes de que fuera suyo por completo.

* * *

" _A mis dieciséis anhelaba tanto un amor que no llegó_

 _Siempre lo esperé_

 _Todos mis amigos se encontraban en la misma situación"_

* * *

 _No fue muy ortodoxo la forma en la que se conocieron, ni siquiera una coincidencia, fue solo el destino aun que si le preguntan a él diría que el charro negro le había acechado como un depredador y Miguel en su dolor lleno de rabia cayo directamente a la boca del lobo._

 _Gruño con impotencia, con verdadero dolor al saber lo paso, al escuchar de la pequeña calaca del deceso de su amada prima pero sobretodo el saber cómo había muerto, don chava al darse cuenta que no lo sabía trato de guardar silencio pero Miguel fue tan insistente y le dio tanta pena que le contó, su prima una universitaria inocente asesinada por salir de fiesta, por divertiste un poco, por disfrutar la vida, la encontraron tres días después, en una zanja asfixiada con una bolsa, violada y completamente drogada, llevaba ya tres días ahí tirada, tres días en los que nadie la noto, tres días hasta que alguien pudo llorarla._

 _Pero Miguel no podía verla, no obtuvo permiso para acercarse a ellos incluso con ese suceso, la muerte fue firme, cincuenta años, por lo que tendría que esperar y sin embargo el dolor e ira hirvió en su piel, toda esa emoción negativa, tanto resentimiento y anhelos de venganza le llamo como un canto de sirena._

 _-Esta es la primera vez que soy atraído por un ser sin alma - dijo la figura fantasmal, el joven apareciendo de entre las sombras donde Miguel había ido a visitar la fría tumba de su prima._

 _-¿Quién eres y que quieres? - dijo dudoso el al ver al tipo obviamente sobrenatural materializarse de la nada, el aroma a azufre a su alrededor terminaba de delatarlo._

 _-Alguien que fue llamado por tu dolor, y que puede darte lo que buscas - sonrió suavemente – venganza - dijo lanzando la carnada que sabría lo capturaría._

 _-Vete - respondió dándole la espalda sin miedo alguno deseoso de poder visitar a su familia, sus padres y tíos en su lugar estaba ahí mirando la fría piedra._

 _-Cierto lo olvide - dijo pensativo - las parcas pueden hacer su propio trabajó sucio - murmuró - diviértete tomando sus vidas - desestimo el hombre dándose la vuelta, Miguel se congelo entonces sabiendo que no había forma que hiciera eso, no sin consecuencias y aun que alargar su condena bien serviría por su venganza no era el caso porque las consecuencias eran otras, porque gente inocente moriría si hacia eso._

 _-No puedo - murmuro el hablando consigo mismo - no puedo hacerlo._

 _-Es una pena - dijo el hombre aparecido a su lado, el olor a azufre inundó su nariz de pronto - supongo que los bastardos seguirán libres con sus cómodas vidas, que injusto es el mundo – continuo con fingido interés._

 _-Basta - le empujo furioso - largo, eres igual a ellos – señalo, porque esto era un demonio, el olor lo delataba, sus ojos, todo gritaba que no era confiable._

 _-Por supuesto que no - negó el indignado - yo mi buen amigo solo tomo lo que es mío, de hombres avaros y viciosos y les doy lo que se merecen – explico con seriedad levantándose el sombrero para que pudiera verlo mejor, como si eso hiciera sus palabras más honestas._

 _-Si claro - rodo los ojos - un demonio siendo bueno._

 _-Pero no cualquier demonio mi estimada parca, el charro negro a su servicio - dijo él y Miguel lo miro sorprendido, había escuchado de el de niño, en cuentos infantiles historias para asustarle de como este era el diablo mismo por lo que retrocedió asustado._

 _-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo - escupió en el suelo persignándose como le había enseñado su abuela - vete - El hombre rio solamente miro su dolor y se río pero acepto._

 _-claro mi amigo - retrocedió un paso - llámame si cambias de idea._

 _Miguel no pensó en hacerlo no en buscar su ayuda pero tras descubrir a los tres bastarlos y observarlos su ira regreso porque estaban libres, porque reían y seguían la vida como si nada, porque nadie buscaba justicia para su prima quien fue culpada de su propio destino._

 _Lo llamo incluso con miedo, sabiendo que no era buena idea lo llamo y cuando la sonrisa de este se hizo enorme cuando el prometió el peor de los castigos Miguel se dio cuenta que no tenía alma para pagarle._

 _-Está bien - dijo el joven muy tranquilo - no necesitó tu alma ni la quiero será un favor para un buen amigo - Miguel sabía que estaba mal que no debía hacer tratos con demonios, pero en su ingenuidad, en su deseo de venganza el acepto._

 _-Quiero que sean arrastrados al infierno - dijo con ira y que sufran el dolor y agonía que ella sufrió._

 _-Mi buen amigo - negó el charro negro - ambos sabemos que el infierno no es suficiente, estarán unos años ahí aun cuando cada minuto sea como una eternidad para ellos no es suficiente - negó sorprendiéndole, porque Miguel no sabía esto, porque él era nuevo en esto de ser una parca y en definitiva nadie le decían nunca nada importante - no ellos merecen algo peor, el castigo más cruel por dañar a tu preciada prima - Miguel jadeo al darse cuenta que él sabía incluso cuando no le había dicho la razón de querer sus muertes, esto debió alertarlo, hacerle negar y huir de ahí, y sin embargo viendo al charro negro aquel que no lucia mayor que él, ver sus ojos rojos brillantes no pudo._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó en su lugar._

 _-Te enseñare yo mismo- le respondió con una sonrisa y así ambos fueron a buscar a los tipos, no fue difícil hallarlos mucho menos arrastrar sus almas, Miguel solo se quedó atrás temeroso en todo esto, aún demasiado nuevo en el mundo sobrenatural le horrorizó lo que el charro hizo, porque jugo con ellos como un gato hace con una presa los asusto tanto que gritaron de pánico y finalmente arrancó su esencia de sus cuerpos moribundos._

 _Lo vio guardar las tres esferas, las almas de los desdichados y luego silbar, un hermoso caballo negro de ojos llamantes apareció, el demonio subió a él y luego le tendió la mano._

 _-vamos - dijo con una sonrisa - no tengas miedo te mostrare el peor tormenta inimaginable - acepto, no era cono si pudiera matarlo._

 _Atravesaron un portal de fuego muy impresionante, aferrado a la espalda de ese hombre, su cuerpo ardió ante la sensación de tocarlo, porque el Charro negro parecía estar hecho de lava derretida, llegaron a un extraño mundo el cielo era rojizo, azufre podía olerse en el aire pesado, frente a ellos un campo enorme cultivo de agave y al final una hacienda gran hacienda que lo impresiono, no era como la tierra de los muertos pero definitivamente así no era como se figuraba el infierno, cuando desmontaron el charro grito molesto._

 _-¡Chuy!- grito - ¿dónde demonios estas chuy?- preguntó cuándo de la finca una hermosa chica pareció lucia mucho menor que ella, sus cabellos rojizos caían sobre sus hombros desnudos y sus ojos parecían cansados en sus manos enguantados un pequeño celular parecía su presida joya._

 _-Está cosechando el agave - dijo frunciendo la nariz - o sea no recuerdas que tú lo mandaste - y su voz tenía el típico tono de niña mimada rica - ya decídete._

 _-Bien - rodó los ojos - entonces lleva a mi caballo a descansar – agito las riendas del animal pero la chica solo hizo un gesto tras levantar la vista de su aparato._

 _-¿Qué me viste cara de tu chacha o qué?- dijo molesta frunciendo la nariz - paso._

 _-De mi chacha - dijo el joven tomando a la chica del brazo y jalándole para acercarle a su rostro - y de lo que se me pegue la gana tú me perteneces Teodora - dijo haciéndola jadear - anda ya que tengo un invitado – señalo al recién llegado la chica lo miro entonces todo el miedo y dolor de la joven se sustituyó por la máscara de indiferencia._

 _-¿Y a este de donde lo sacase wey? – pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente pero Miguel podía ver que el agarre anterior le lastimo pues sobaba suavemente su muñeca - ¿estas recogiendo vagos otra vez? - Pregunto divertida._

 _-Cuida tus palabras mi bella Teodora – dijo esta vez con una suavidad nada de la agresividad de hace un rato - estas en presencia de una parca – sonrió malicioso y al decir eso los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con interés y corrió entonces a verlo mejor._

 _-¿Enserio wey eres una parca?- dijo casi en su espacio personal, solo entonces noto que ella flotaba en el aire, ella debió ser un fantasma o una bruja - no mames ¿puedo ver tu guadaña?_

 _-Yo no tengo una - murmuro Miguel incomodo mirando a la joven que volvía a caer en el suelo abatida por eso - lo siento._

 _-Está bien foto pal recuerdo - diciendo esto se tomó una selfie con él._

 _-¡Teodora!- grito el charro a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos y tomo las riendas del caballo - ahora ven aquí mi buen amigo – le guio al interior, donde no había nada, ningún otra planta en el lugar la tierra lucia árida y si no fuera por el maguey creciendo en todo su esplendor Miguel pensaría que el lugar estaba árido - aquí mi buen amigo es donde surge la magia - le llevo hasta una habitación amplia, cuadros adornaban las paredes todos ellos de hombres vestidos de negro justo como él y Miguel se preguntó que significaban – fíjate bien – dijo llamando su atención para guiarlo a donde un extraño aparato parecido a un destilador estaba, saco las almas para ponerlas dentro._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Un destilador, tus amigos pronto serán tequila – sonrió animado._

 _-¿Tequila? - dijo confuso - ¿qué clase de castizo es ese? – hizo una mueca porque esto no se lo esperaba no hubo sufrimiento eterno, esta no era una buena venganza._

 _-El peor de todos no solo van a sufrían al ser destilados – explico pasando un brazo por sus hombros haciéndole sentir muy incómodo - si no que se le privara de aquello a lo que tiene derecho - sonrió brillante - nunca podrán rencarnar, en el infierno pasarán unos años tal vez doscientos y PUF reencarnar nuevamente todo borrado una nueva oportunidad – Miguel asintió había presenciado algo así una vez con la muerte, fue un bebé pero ella lo enseño y explico lo que trataba no sabía que el infierno tuviera algo igual - aquí en mi bodega - señalo las botellas guardadas - nunca podrán hacerlo menos si me los bebo - y diciendo eso saco la botella de la primera alma destila, el nombre del individuo apareció entonces, tomo dos copas sirviendo dos tragos y le paso un vaso a Miguel, se quedó un rato mirándolo, a él con el vaso extendido en su dirección, algo fue muy familiar en esa escena mas no pudo explicarlo, la tomo un poco dudoso._

 _-A tu salud mi amigo parca – dijo levantado el vaso listo para beber._

 _-Miguel – murmuro entonces sin saber por qué lo dijo ellos no se habían presentado y sintió que era muy grosero – mi nombre es Miguel Rivera – el charro negro sonrió asintió a él._

 _-Leo San Juan – dijo bebiendo copa de un trago - el charro negro – se presentó finalmente._

 _-Se quienes eres – murmuro Miguel mirando la copa, los retratos en la pared y pareció dudoso un segundo – eres el – trago saliva – el diablo._

 _-Ay este Miguel – se carcajeo el joven su cuerpo se volvió rojo, tan intenso como el fuego y en un parpadeo se desplazó hacia los cuadros – estos son mis antecesores – señalo ante la atenta mirada de Miguel – como puedes ver no soy el diablo – no con la cabeza – soy como tu Miguel – su corazón se aceleró entonces su nombre dicho de aquélla forma, como si lo conociera, como si pudiera verle con una simple mirada – estoy maldito – volvió a convertirse en fuego y regresar junto a su destilador para servirse otro trago de tequila – en el pasado intente detenerlo – señalo un cuadro en específico – mi antecesor no se lo tomo muy bien y ahora el de ahí abajo me mantiene en este cargo – tomo un trago – hasta el final de los tiempos – dijo como si fuera una broma – condenado a ser odiado y temido – apretó el vaso en su mano hasta estrellarlo - con esta inmensa sed._

 _-Lo siento – dijo Miguel agitado por sus palabras por que no era el único, porque las otras parcas apenas si le miraban, lo llamaban defectuoso y notaban que le faltaba algo, pero no estaba a solo, aquí había alguien, un ser que al igual que el cumplía una condena._

 _-Ya lo pasado, pasado – negó con la cabeza, Teodora entro entonces extendiéndole otro nuevo vaso dado que el suyo estaba destruido._

 _-La cena estará lista pronto – dijo aburrida jugueteando con su teléfono._

 _-Gracias Teo – dijo esta vez con cariño – ¿te quedas a cenar Miguel? – pregunto entusiasmado como un niño pequeño, con los ojos brillantes por un amigo, Miguel pareció dudoso un segundo, esto estaba mal, las parcas no se reunían con demonios por una razón, ellas ni siquiera hablaban con otros dioses a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y aquí estaba haciendo amistad con uno._

 _-Si – asintió finalmente tomándose de un trago finalmente la copa de tequila en su mano, Leo sonrió entonces miro a Teodora y asintió maliciosamente, ella solo suspiro sintiendo un poco de pena por esta pobre e ingenuo ser._

 _Y ese fue el inicio de una extraña amistad._

* * *

" _Y después yo vi cómo iban cambiando su manera de vivir_

 _Todos con su amor, cada uno de ellos_

 _Muy sonrientes muy felices_

 _Menos yo"_

* * *

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Karmi realmente molesta, había aceptado ir a comer algo con Hiro para hablar sobre el incidente, finalmente luego de días de ignorarse, bueno más viene ella salía corriendo cuando lo veía o esquivaba para no tener que lidiar con las emociones y finalmente accedió a verse con él en un lugar más cómodo para ella, esa cafetería cercana a la escuela, no la culpen era su lugar seguro y de la nada apareció con Miguel excusándose sobre que era su día especial, haciéndole sentir más incómoda y ahora esto.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora que hice? – pregunto inocente el moreno mientras hacia una mueca que debió parecer adorable pero no funcionaba en ella.

-Siempre estás haciendo eso - frunció la nariz con molestia pero Miguel no comprendía a lo que se refería - mirando su trasero – gruño con los dientes apretados, Miguel soltó un jadeo indignado ante la molesta de la chica.

-Dios bendito Karmi ¿acaso no lo ves? – pregunto con incredulidad - su trasero es como la mejor maravilla del mundo, solo míralo tan hermoso, tan redondo, tan apretable – dramatizo y ella sintió una enormes ganas de arrojarle su bolso, tal vez lo golpearía un poco con él.

-¿Qué es tan apretable?- preguntó Hiro llegando a sentarse junto inconsciente de la plática.

-Al parecer tu trasero - Karmi frunció la nariz ante esto - tu novio es un idiota.

-¿Enserio?- Hiro se inclinó a su espalda intentado mirar su trasero sentado - no creo que sea tan bueno - se encogió de hombros.

-Blasfemia mejillas dulces - dijo Miguel igual de indignado - tu trasero es una obra maestra, lo mejor de lo mejor, podría escribir odas completas a su perfección, de hecho he escrito una canción sobre lo perfecto que es ¿quieres escucharla? - empezó a divagar Miguel, Karmi levanto una ceja en su dirección ante lo tonto que sonaba y Hiro solo negó horrorizado.

-Paso – dijo él.

-Por favor no – suplico la chica.

-Son unos aburridos, sobre todo tu tomatito el peor novio – declaro con un puchero.

-Ok - dijo Karmi - no entiendo tu afán de poner sobrenombres - dijo ella con frustración recordando en suyo - pero comprendo lo de mejillas dulces es adorable y tierno pero ¿tomatito?

-Oh - dijo Miguel sonriendo malévolamente - eso es por esto - y diciéndolo se acercó a Hiro a su oído para susurrarle algo de inmediato el chico sonrojo de sobremanera llenado de carmín todo su rostro.

-Entiendo - dijo Karmi - no volveré a preguntar nada sobre ustedes, de hecho voy a reconsiderar ser tu amiga Hiro – murmuró tomando un poco de su té helado, Hiro abrió los ojos ante esa palabra y Karmi se congelo ante lo dicho, amigos, últimamente ellos no habían sido los mejores amigos y como si Miguel comprendiera finalmente la situación se disculpó para ir al baño dejándolos solos, en un incómodo silencio.

-Yo aún quiero ser tu amigo Karmi – dijo finalmente Hiro agitando la pajilla de su bebida con suavidad – escucha lo que paso con Abigail...

-No importa – Karmi lo detuvo – eres un buen chico Hiro, pero estoy enojada – frunció la nariz – molesta por que eh estado enamorada de ti como dos años y no tenía idea – apretó los labios – es tan vergonzoso.

-Trate de decirte – murmuro – hace dos años no se si recuerdes cuando te salve por primera vez y tu tomaste esa foto – la chica lo miro entonces recordando el momento, horrorizada por la situación – creíste que yo estaba enamorado de ti – y ahora ere Karmi quien estaba como tomate de vergüenza – entiendes que no podía decirte.

-No lo entiendes – dijo negando con la cabeza- estuve enamorada de ti – jadeo – dije cosas muy vergonzosas sobre tu yo superhéroe – murmuro bajito y entonces Hiro entendió por qué Karmi lo estaba evitando tanto – tienes material para burlarte de mí por años – dijo mortificada y Hiro no puedo evitar reír, definitivamente tenía que borrar su cuenta de fanfiction.

-Entonces es bueno que seamos amigos – sonrío estirando su mano para quitar las de ella que cubrían su rostro – porque ahora tengo material de chantaje – bromeo apretando la mano de chica sobre la mesa.

-¿Enserio? – levanto una ceja ella – porque estoy segura que yo tengo más poder ahora – apretó la mano igual – a menos que tu tía sepa sobre tus actividades extracurriculares.

-No te atreverías – Hiro entre cerro lo ojos, pero ella solo sonrío socarrona – Karmi no te atrevas.

-Dejare que sufras un poco más antes de darte mi respuesta – bromeo – aunque ahora entiendo por qué no entraste en modo celoso posesivo cuando Miguel beso a tu alter ego superhéroe – dijo la chica pensativa.

-Él sabe – rodo los ojos – y no tengo un modo celoso posesivo – bufo.

-Claro – asintió con burla – por eso miras a todas las clientas del café con odio cuando Miguel les hace un café.

-El dibuja corazones en ellos – dijo a modo de defensa – solo debería hacerme corazones a mí – señalo – soy su jodido novio.

-No lo sabes – dijo riendo – Miguel solo sabe hacer corazones en el café – empezó a reír y Hiro se sonoro entonces al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue – Miguel es el peor barista de la historia y no lo sabias – empezó a reír.

-¿De qué nos estamos riendo? – dijo Miguel regresando a la mesa.

-Hiro no sabía que solo sabes hacer corazones en el café – dijo Karmi con una fuerte risa – él estaba celoso todo este tiempo.

-Les odio – dijo Hiro pues Miguel empezaba a reír igual – los odio tanto.

El resto de la comida paso tranquilo, Karmi y Hiro finalmente hicieron las paces y aun que nada volvería a ser como antes se sitio bien saber que aún tenía una buena amiga, le hizo aferrarse a la idea de justificar más y más su conciencia, porque había salvado Karmi, por que mantuvo a salvo a una buena persona incluso si tuvo que matar a alguien.

Ellos se despidieron Karmi regreso a la escuela y ellos irían a pasar el rato al departamento de Miguel, nótese entre líneas tener mucho sexo salvaje sobre superficies planas y no tan planas, la lavadora o el sofá siempre fueron sus favoritas, Miguel estaba abrazando a Hiro como cualquier pareja normal, bromeando y de vez en cuando besar su cuello juguetonamente por lo que no se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Tu! – dijo ese alguien.

-Lo siento – murmuro Miguel sin realmente verlo, el solo quería llegar a casa para poder joder con su bello novio.

-Lo sabía – volvió a gritar – estas engañando a Cass – señalo acusadoramente, y Miguel ahora si puso atención al tipo.

-El tipo de la cafetería – dijo Hiro sorprendido - ¿Por qué engañaría a tía Cass? – preguntó confuso.

-El sale con tu tía Cass – dijo el tipo nuevamente – y contigo – dios es peor de lo que pensé.

-En primer lugar – dijo Miguel frotándose el puente de su nariz con frustración – a ti no te importa y en segundo no estoy saliendo con su tía – gruño – es solo mi jefa, Hiro es mi novio – soltó porque ya estaba harto.

-Espera – dijo más esperanzado – ¿tú no sales con Cass? – pregunto resplandeciente.

-El no sale con mi tía – negó Hiro – aunque no comprendo tu interés – dijo sospechoso.

-Esto debe ser el destino – dijo el tipo ignorándole – mi nombre es Ryan Wilson y tu tía es el ser más hermoso que eh visto, su belleza es sin igual, mi musa hecha carne y hueso – dijo con verdadero amor y sentimiento que no le gustó nada a ellos.

-Ok eso sonó un poco extraño y definitivamente muy acosador – dijo Hiro sospechoso.

-Vi a este tipo con tu tía y parecían muy cariñosos en el supermercado – señalo a Miguel de forma acusatoria.

-¿Que? – Hiro se sorprendió por lo que se giró a su novio celoso, no es que desconfiara de su Tía caro que no, pero Miguel era muy coqueto, siempre, con todo el mundo, con su tía.

-Estaba desmayándome por cansancio – dijo Miguel recordando el incidente – ella me sostuvo para no caer, nadie fue cariñoso – rodo los ojos – ahora podemos irnos.

-Eso no explica por qué la acosas – Hiro lo ignoro para regresar a ver al tipo sospechoso.

-Porque es hermosa y la amo – dijo soñador no negando ni por un minuto que la acosaba.

-Aléjate de ella – insisto Hiro cada vez más alarmado.

-Nunca – negó el con dramatismo.

-Escucha – Miguel lo levanto con un solo brazo sorprendiendo a Hiro y otros los que pasaban con esa muestra de agresividad – no estoy de humor así que mantente alejado de su tía o te juro que voy a arrancarte los ojos – amenazo cansándose de este tipejo.

-Nunca – negó el con la cabeza otra vez - nunca van a callar mi amor por ella - murmuro aun cuando era un poco sorprendente como Miguel lo había logrado levantar con una sola mano.

-Tú lo quisiste – gruño Miguel levantando la otra mano en un puño para darle un golpe por su osadía, pero Hiro lo detuvo.

-Espera Miguel – murmuro mirando a la gente que empezaba a prestarles cada vez más atención - no vale la pena, informaremos a la policía – dijo tratando de calmarlo, Miguel gruño un poco pero finalmente asintió y lo bajo, lo que fuera por terminar eso de una vez.

-No quiero hacerle daño – dijo el tipo entonces arreglándose la camisa – yo enserio la amo – dramatizo – la amo tanto que cuando pensé que jugabas con ella reaccione así – dijo con franqueza.

-Si te acercas a ella lo lamentaras – amenazo Miguel para darse la vuelta y tomar de la mano a Hiro – vámonos ya perdimos demasiado tiempo con este idiota.

-Pero no puedo – insistió.

-Ya sacaste boleto – dijo Miguel ante el molesto sujeto.

-Espera Miguel – insistió Hiro – basta por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto, le dije a tía Cass que almorzaría con Karmi se dará cuenta que no estoy con ella en cualquier momento – le recordó y Miguel tuvo que aceptar que tenía el tiempo medido con Hiro.

-Bien – rodo los ojos.

-Espera – dijo el hombre – así que la bella Cass no sabe que ustedes salen ¿eh? – dijo malicioso, Hiro lo miro entonces sorprendido y Miguel más enojado que nunca – sería una lástima que se lo dijera.

-¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara entonces? – pregunto Miguel.

-Quiero una cita – demando, a lo que ambos negaron – con Cassidy, necesito fotografías – y ahora ambos estaban más alarmados que antes dado que este tipo era todo un acosador.

-Llamare a la policía ahora – murmuro Hiro sacando su teléfono.

-No espera – levanto las manos deteniéndolo – soy fotógrafo, solo quiero fotos, normales, por favor – pidió – ni siquiera tiene que saber que es una cita, podría ser cualquier cosa – ofreció – unas fotos familiares, lo que sea, están de moda.

-¿Qué tal si te mato ahora y escondo el cadáver? – respondió Miguel entonces, pero Hiro le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Lo pensaremos – dijo el, a lo que Miguel le vio sorprendido – pero si no eres quien dices ser llamaremos a la policía – señalo y el hombre asintió esperanzado – una cita para retratos en familia, no puedo garantizar que ella estará bien contigo pero al menos estará ahí.

-Eso es lo único que pido – dijo el hombre sacando su tarjeta y dándosela a Hiro – solo una oportunidad – y el hombre se fue entonces saltando de felicidad sobre lo bella que era la vida y más cosas raras mentiras Miguel miraba interrogante a Hiro.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto confuso – acabas de entregar a tu tía a un tipo raro.

-Lo sé – suspiro – pero ha estado muy melancólica desde tu sabes – murmuro recordando aquel tipo que simplemente dejo de venir al café y que Miguel sabía bien estaba muerto – solo quiero que sea feliz – dijo con tristeza – y si ella está saliendo con alguien eso la mantendrá ocupada – sonrió coqueto a su novio abrazándole por el cuello – y eso nos dará montones de tiempo libre – y eso entusiasmo muchísimo a Miguel.

-Me gusta como piensas – murmuro para besarlo finalmente.

* * *

" _Y la soledad_

 _Cada vez más triste, y más oscura yo viví_

 _Y a esa edad_

 _Todos preguntaban los motivos_

 _Yo solía siempre decir"_

* * *

Hiro guardo la tarjeta del tipo Ryan en su bolsilla haciendo una nota mental para pedirle a Fred investigarlo, no bromeaba con eso de llamar a la policía si resultaba ser un loco, además dijo una sesión de fotos por lo que buscaría un lugar público y la acompañaría, pero eso ya era otra historia, por el momento Hiro empujo todo pensamiento de ese tipo y su tía para dejarse guía al departamento de Miguel y consentir por él.

Entraron a tropezones por la puerta, entre besos coquetos y risas traviesas, amaba tanto que Miguel lo tocara, y su última necesidad de tomarlo lo volvía loco, porque Miguel dejo de ser el dulce y tierno chico de siempre para ser alguien más necesitado, ansioso, deseoso de más y de tomarlo todo y eso le encanto, apenas si habían cerrado la puerta del departamento cuando un ladrido inundo la sala, por lo que girando la cabeza busco al responsable, para su sorpresa era Dante

-¡Dante! – dijo Hiro con felicidad alejándose de Miguel y corriendo a abrazar al can – ¿dónde habías estado amigo? – pregunto ante el feliz animal que lo lamia y ladraba insistente – Mira Miguel es Dante – dijo animado – regreso.

-Eso veo – gruño nada emocionado.

-¿Qué crees que este diciendo? – pregunto Hiro a Miguel.

-Yo que se – rodo los ojos molesto de que Hiro le hubiera dejado – es un perro – Dante gruño entonces alejándose de Hiro y yendo a morder su pierna con suavidad – está bien lo siento, espíritu guardián - rectifico rodando los ojos – como sea debió estar en el mundo de los muertos o algo así – desestimo acercándose a Hiro y abrazándolo por la cintura desde su espalda – olvida a Dante – murmuro en su oreja empezando a lamerla con suavidad – vamos a la cama mejillas dulces – Hiro jadeo ante esto dejándose envolver por estas emociones pero el ladrido de Dante insistente le hizo detenerlo.

-Creo que quiere decirnos algo – murmuro Hiro codeando a Miguel para que se detuviera – Miguel pon atención.

-¿Que? – gruño al animal - ¿Qué carajos quieres? – le pregunto serio, el perro ladro entonces, muchas veces, soltó un par de gruñidos y volvió a ladrar, Miguel lo miro impasible, serio y asintió finalmente para volver abrazar a Hiro – no es nada – negó con un susurró empezando a besar su cuello – ya sabes cosas sobre alebrijes – desestimo empezando a llevarle a su habitación.

-Pero Miguel – trato de detenerlo - ¿y si es importante? – pregunto obligándole a mirarlo fijamente.

-Créeme – sonrío – no lo es – le beso para levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación, lo lanzó contra la cama entonces y regreso para cerrar la puerta evitando que Dante los siguiera, afuera el perro volvió ladrar insistente, miro a Miguel a punto de cerrar la puerta y lanzo un quejido, el mensaje era claro "La muerte tenia a Tadashi", Miguel miro a Dante solo una fracción de segundo antes de responder – lo sé, te escuche perfecto la primera vez – luego bajando la voz en un susurro sonrió – pero no me importa – el cerro la puerta.

Que Tadashi estuviera con la muerte era peligroso, ella debía estar furiosa y seguramente lo castigaría, pero no le importaba, no ahora, no cuando tenía a Hiro entre sus brazos, no cuándo podría hundirse entre sus piernas y saborear el éxtasis más dulce de todos, no cuando podía envolverse sobre el alma más pura, no cuando necesitaba tanto apagar su hambre.

Tadashi podía ser enviado al mismo infierno y ni siquiera se lo mencionaría a Hiro.

* * *

" _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Tan solo fui_

 _Un loco soñador nomás_

 _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Mis sueños nunca_

 _Se volvieron realidad"_

* * *

Libros, fuentes inagotables de sabiduría y conocimiento, hojas juntas que desde pequeño le impulsaron a aprender cosas nuevas e incluso en esta época de tecnología tan avanzada los libros seguían siendo parte importante para la sociedad.

Lamentablemente Hiro había llegado tarde a la mitad de sus clases las dos últimas semanas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su rectora favorita que como penalización y para que pudiera apreciar los esfuerzos de los demás tanto profesores como trabajadores de la institución quienes ayudaban en su formación decidió que pasaría un tiempo reencontrándose con estas fuentes de conocimiento y mostrar respeto a ellos.

En otras palabras lo castigo ayudando en la biblioteca en sus horas libres y dos horas después de clases.

Karmi le dio una muy larga cátedra sobre falta de responsabilidad, su tía le miró con un poco de desaprobación, sus amigos lucían igual de culpables dado que la causas de su retardo fueron sus actividades extra clases y Miguel su devoto novio solo soltó una carcajada burlándose de su desgracia.

El mejor novio nunca.

Solo por eso Hiro no fue a su departamento dos noches seguidas, ya para la tercera Hiro quién seguía aún molesto se negó siquiera a besarlo y bueno como bien dicen medidas desesperadas requieren actos desesperados ¿O cómo era? En fin Miguel necesitaba un buen pedazo de ese culo dulce alias Hiro-chino-mamón-rechulo-Hamada pero con Hiro en detención por lo que resta del mes, casi tres semanas no lo tendría pronto.

La muerte se apareció entonces, elegante, amable y sonriente a un Miguel que solo suspiraba en la mesa de aquel parque, ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido ahí solo estaba ahí.

-hola - murmuró Miguel sin verdaderas humor, la muerte como era costumbre no respondió solo sonrió aún más extendiendo su mano para que la tomara - no creo estar de humor - murmuró el - no para la misma lección - hizo un puchero - ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer algo divertido?- dijo como un niño petulante a punto de hacer un berrinche con su madre, la muerte inclinó la cabeza a un lado y finalmente se levantó, el mexicano creyó que está se marcharon más fue grande su sorpresa cuando de hecho esta camino hasta un árbol para pasar detrás de él emergiendo del lado contrario como una pequeña niña - ay caray esto si me interesa - dijo sorprendido y animado la joven parca quién esta vez sí tomo la mano ofrecida.

Hiro estaba levantando el libro en su estante, realmente no creía como era que nadie los regresaba a su lugar, no era tan difícil y aún que Fred se ofreció ayudarle dado que estaba en horario escolar y aún que tenía una clase libre era el tiempo que usaba para mejorar sus proyectos, en su lugar estaba aquí acomodando libros estúpidos sin ayuda por qué Fred había Sido vetado de la biblioteca por un incidente con limo, no Hiro no quería saber.

Camino empujando el estúpido carrito cuando una mano se cerró contra su boca y un brazo alrededor de su cintura arrastrándolo hasta uno de los pasillos menos merodeador del lugar, Hiro no lucho no, él estaba esperando el momento preciso y cuando el tipo pareció distraerse le soltó tremendo golpe en su estómago, ja nadie lo intenta secuestrar.

-Hiro espera - jadeo el atacante - soy yo- fue entonces cuando se giró para ver a ese tal yo, un tipo alto, de piel blanca no tanto como la suya de rizos rubios perfectos y brillantes ojos verdes lo empujaron nuevamente contra un estante de libros solo que era mucho más gentil que antes - ¿no me reconoces ?- y Hiro solo lo miro confundido, no, el no conocía a ese tipo y sin embargo podía jurar que conocía esa voz - tomatito - dijo con ternura tomando su mano y besándola con suavidad - soy yo.

-¿Miguel?- Hiro lo miro sin creerlo pues este debía ser Miguel, en cuanto lo nombró este chico asintió con su sonrisa -¿Cómo estás?- un dedo se posó en sus labios y dando un par de pasos atrás el Miguel rubio cubrió su rostro con sus manos para lentamente pasarlas por todo esté en dirección a la cabeza y finalmente hasta su cabello revelando poco a poco al Miguel que conocía, termino por sacudirse entonces y los últimos vestigios de rizos rubios y piel blanquita desapareció, su Miguel estaba ahí - ¿ Qué ?¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?

-hace unas horas - dijo orgulloso inflando el pecho- no es genial.

-¿puedes convertirte en cualquier persona?

-bueno no aun no aprendo a ser mujer pero conocí a una parca en Japón llamada Ruby cuya habilidad era cambiar de forma, podía ser una dulce niña de tres años o un fuerte nórdico en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Y cuál es tu habilidad entonces? – pregunto genuinamente interesado.

-No lo sé, ¿ser súper apuesto y atractivo para seducir chinos hermosos?- meneo las cejas.

-Ajá - dijo cruzándose los brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Oh vamos Hiro no lo vez, así poder verte tanto como quiera y tu tía jamás sabrá que fui yo- meneo las cejas acercándose para tomarlo de la cintura - es el crimen perfecto.

-Pues no me voy a besar con un rubio idiota – empujo su pecho molesto.

-También puedo ser pelirrojo

-No

-No eres divertido

Cabe mencionar que Miguel no obtuvo su arrumaco como había planeado, ni al día siguiente o el siguiente, tuvieron que pasar una semana completa para que Hiro se animará y dejara que lo profanara frente a esas fuentes de conocimiento.

Por suerte nadie los atrapó y Hiro pudo tachar de su lista una de sus fantasías sexuales, no es que tuviera una solo fue la tonta excusa que uso Miguel.

Al día siguiente Hiro le regaló un hermoso brazalete rojo, era algo simple, una banda con un pequeño cráneo gris y broche dorado, Miguel lo atesoro por siempre y nunca se lo quitaría.

* * *

" _Siempre lo busqué pero, nunca pude encontrar ese amor_

 _Siempre lo esperé y en todas partes que esperaba_

 _Ese amor nunca llegó"_

* * *

-Hola mejilla dulces - dijo Miguel entrando a la cama y tocándole por todas partes, sus manos vagando bajo las sabanas para tocar la suave piel de Hiro estremeciéndole y despertándole del sueño.

-Miguel - murmuró - ¿qué hora es? – dijo entre bostezos jadeando bajito cuando el chico toco pellizco su pezón con suavidad.

-Las dos am - murmuro Miguel para empezar a besarle su cuello, la sabana ya había sido empujada aun lado y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

-Vete - gruño empujándole entonces cuando sintió la manos masajeando su trasero, al saber que era demasiado temprano, pero Miguel no le hizo caso - mañana hay escuela quieres que la tía casa te encuentre aquí – le recordó porque esto era su casa, no el departamento de Miguel, algo extraño ya que su novio no entraba así como así a su casa a mitad de la noche.

-Vamos – insistió mordiendo su cuello y apretando nuevamente su trasero - ¿dónde quedo mi adolescente cachondo? - subió besitos por su cuello hasta su oreja donde mordió con suavidad esta.

-Tuvo una larga patrulla y mucha tarea - murmuró mientras Miguel seguía dándole besos en su cuello - dios tus manos están muy frías – dijo alejándose y empujándole con fuerza, cruzando las piernas para que no siguiera abriéndoselas - Dije no, tengo sueño.

-Bien - rodó los ojos Miguel dejándose caer en la cama - al menos puedo quedarme - dijo de mal humor.

-Si pero será mejor que tía Cass no te encuentre aquí mañana - y diciendo eso se acercó a Miguel para abrazarlo - estas helado - murmuró despertando al instante sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Estaba en la calle- respondió restándole importancia jalando su brazo para volverlo a poner sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa? – señalo entonces Hiro dado que su novio estaba completamente desnudo, lo que no sabía es que Miguel entro desvistiéndose desde un portal listo para la acción.

-En el suelo ahora duerme o chúpamela, definitivamente deberías chupármela - Hiro rodó los ojos para darle la espalda y envolverse en la manta él se quedó dormido en cinco minutos.

Miguel por su parte solo suspiro estaba hambriento pero Hiro estaba cansado, se levantó al ver que su niño no iba a despertar y bueno bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras que conocía tan bien ahí atacando la cocina, más tarde tras comer subió y se recostó, el cerro los ojos solo un momento, Hiro despertó entonces, el reloj mostraba las cinco y media dio un bostezo estiró los brazos y pensó en dormir otra vez solo que estaba vez se acostó sobre el cálido pecho de Miguel, solo que no era cálido estaba helado como antes con algo de confusión puso su mano en su pecho, ahí donde debería latir su corazón no había nada por lo que pego su oreja, aun nada, silencio solo silencio

-Miguel - llamó a asustado sacudiendo a su novio que no parecía reaccionar – Miguel- dijo cada vez más fuerte, el chico abrió los ojos aliviándole solo momentáneamente - Miguel tu corazón no palpita - dijo dudoso pero Miguel solo con río y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay chinito de mi alma estas medio dormido aun - lo abrazo metiéndole en las mantas duerme un poco más lo necesitas, Hiro se dejó guiar escuchando el suave latir tan pequeño, tan lento casi minúsculo en el pecho de Miguel, la calidez de su cuerpo esa nunca regreso.

* * *

" _Hoy mi soledad cada vez más triste_

 _Y más oscura pueden ver_

 _Hoy en esta edad aún me preguntan mis amigos_

 _Y es tan triste responder"_

* * *

Últimamente Miguel estaba muy aburrido ya ni siquiera cerraba los ojos fingiendo dormir, en su lugar se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, el aburrido techo de su habitación, soltó un suspiro si tan solo Hiro estuviera aquí, pero no tía Cass había empezado a sospechar de las desapariciones de Hiro y este en pánico en lugar de revelar que era un jodido superhéroe le echó la culpa, por lo que la tía casa le prohibió ir a pasar el tiempo a su casa o quedarse a dormir.

Lo peor de todo ni siquiera pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, Miguel realmente quería amor y mimos de su amorcito pero no en su lugar estaba ahí mirando el puto techo blanco, al menos con Hiro aquí podría verle dormir eh imaginar que estaba soñando.

Cerro los ojos en un intento por imaginar a Hiro, la estúpida pregunta de Gogo le había alterado y luego estaba el hambre sí, pero no quería salir, buscar otra fuente para apagar su sed no era lo mismo, nada se comparaba con Hiro, con hundirse entre sus piernas, beber del sabor de su esencia, Hiro era la cosa más hermosa y deliciosa que pudiera pensar, soltó un suspiro conteniéndose a tocarse, de hecho aun cuando era menos satisfactorio tocarse parecía una buena idea en ese momento, apretó sus ojos buscando entre sus memorias algo de material para su rutina cuando algo lo sujeto de los brazos y un paño húmedo cayo en su nariz, obviamente forcejeó, alguien interrumpió su futuro orgasmo y no iba a quedarse así, así que abrió los ojos y lanzó al enorme sujeto rubio al otro lado de la habitación como un trapo viejo, un moreno mucho más grande corrió a atraparle y Miguel lo tomo del brazo para doblarlo, casi podía sentir el crujir al irlo fracturado, pero entonces algo golpeo su nuca y cayo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió al haber dormido tanto tiempo y más aún donde estaba, en una especie de celda, con un tipo delgado con una máscara roja de un ogro, o al menos la mitad mirándole como intentando descifrarle.

-Ok - dijo Miguel en un suspiro - suéltame ahora y vivirás - amenazo pero el hombre solo sonrió ante esto - escucha vejete esto no…

-Curiosa la mascota de Hiro - dijo el hombre y Miguel se tensó de inmediato- creí que serias más difícil de contener dado que los Mad jacks tuvieron tantos problemas en traerte - y eso le dijo quien lo había llevado ahí- pero simplemente te desplomarse en esa celda como un bebé - se burló - ¿dime que es? - dijo entonces - ¿porque tienes la atención de aquel súper héroe?

-Amigo - dijo Miguel tratando de parecer tranquilo - no sé de qué superhéroe hablas - negó con la cabeza, el hombre entonces levanto un Tablet pequeña donde mostró el video de Miguel besando a un despistado Hiro esa ves que lo salvo con Karmi - ¿y eso que? ni siquiera lo conozco - negó todavía, porque el hombre no podía saber que ese era Hiro.

-Al contrario - dijo sonriente cambiando algo en la pantalla - parece que ustedes dos son muy amigos - la pantalla cambio a Miguel en el café con Hiro bromeando - demasiado cercanos - y ahora estaban ahí en una cita en el parque, en el cine, en el museo tomados de la mano, besándose - se quién es Hiro Hamada, lo que no se es ¿quién eres tu Miguel Rivera? - dijo suavemente - no existes, no hay registro de ti ¿quién eres? - Pregunto entonces, Miguel apretó los labios, sus manos se cerraron contra los barrotes de su celda apretándola con fuerza, con frustración.

-Basta - dijo Miguel enojado - aléjate de Hiro - ordeno y el hombre hubiera sentido miedo de no estar en su estado, de no estar completamente sumido en la locura - o voy a...

No pudo terminar, en un segundo hubo una fuerte explosión, el lugar se tambaleo y pronto sirenas sonaron, mas explosiones y sonidos de lucha Hiro vestido de superhéroe entro a la habitación con baymax.

-Obake - fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar su brazo en una clara advertencia al hombre, este levantó los brazos inocentes más antes de poder hacer algo Hiro le vio pulsar un mecanismo que abrió una puerta secreta por la que escapo, Hiro sabía que no había caso ir tras el en su lugar miro a Miguel y lo sacó de su prisión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Miguel confuso, toda su ira de hace un momento evaporada.

-Rescatándote no es obvio – respondió rodando los ojos - cuando no llegaste a trabajar me preocupe - dijo abriendo la celda para que pudiera salir.

-Espera - negó Miguel - tú me estas rescatando, sabes que soy una parca ¿cierto? – le recordó incrédulo.

-¿Y eso qué? - Rodó los ojos sacándole de ahí - Obake es peligro además eres mi novio y mi deber es – empezó a explicar.

-No, alto ahí – levantó una mano - Soy tu novio no una jodida damisela en desgracia.

-No entiendo ¿por qué te molestas? – dijo confuso, no había hecho nada malo, fue a salvarlo de hecho, lo cual no fue difícil dado que Miguel usaba la bonita pulsera que le "hizo", si tal vez Wasabi comento lo controlador que era al ponerle un rastreador a su novio pero eso no era importante ahora, Ja ¿Quién es el controlador ahora Wasabi?, gracias a eso salvo a Miguel.

-Me salvaste – dijo nuevamente - Como si fuera una puta nena – y esta vez apretó los dientes con fuerza en una mueca realmente no agradecido.

-Yo solo – murmuro Hiro pero que enserio estaba cada vez más confundido sobre porque estaba tan molesto Miguel.

-No soy una chica – respondió Miguel mirándole fijamente.

-Eso es obvio – se burló Hiro.

-No, no entiendes no voy a ser la chica en esta relación – y ahí estaba lo soltó, Hiro guardo silencio un segundo analizando las palabras de Miguel.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que me vez como la chica de la relación? - pregunto suavemente, no quería tomar reacciones precipitadas por eso debía estar seguro, entonces Miguel solo apretó los labios y eso fue todo, la respuesta, Miguel no los veía como iguales no, él se veía como una clase de macho a su lado y joder el siempre creyó que cuando Miguel le ponía apodos lindo era algo con cariño, pero al parecer era porque lo veía como a una nena "linda" - Eres un imbécil – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí, ya ni siquiera estaba feliz de haberlo buscado.

-Tú no lo entiendes – insistió Miguel.

-Claro que lo entiendo – se giró para empujarlo enojado - estas bien con joder con un tipo pero si algo, por más pequeño que sea amenaza tu masculinidad te enojas – le señalo a lo que Miguel no respondía, ni se defendía - pues disculpe usted señor pero sale con un chico, uno que además es un superhéroe y no una doncella frágil - le grito furioso, Miguel pareció algo apenado por esto por lo que suspiró para calmarse y hacer una última pregunta – solo dime una cosa ¿crees que soy menos hombre que tú? – pegunto con suavidad - ¿Qué el dejar que me la metas me hace menos "macho"? – dijo con desdén, Miguel no respondió no hizo nada por desvanecer sus dudas y la ira y decepción volvió arder en Hiro - baymax vámonos y descuide señor Rivera no volveremos a ayudarle nunca – termino furioso para salir de ahí dejándole en la guarida del villano.

Miguel se quedó ahí debatiéndose en qué hacer, si había sonado muy machista y no era homofóbico pero Hiro no parecía entenderlo, el nació en una época diferente, donde las cosas no eran así, donde los prejuicios estaban muy arraigados y le fueron infundados desde siempre, entonces se convirtió en parca y viajo por el mundo, aprendió muchas y cambio su forma de pensar y si se enamoró de chicos, descubrió que esto no estaba mal y de hecho era placentero el sexo más que con una chica, sin embargo algo que quedo muy dentro de él fue aquello, Miguel Rivera siempre se vio como el dominante de la relación, como aquel que protegía a su pareja de todo mal y sobretodo no necesitaba ser rescatado como una doncella, ¡era una jodida parca!, si Hiro ya lo salvo una vez, pero supuso que fue por que Karmi estaba ahí, ahora simplemente fue absurdo y ser salvado por su pequeño y dulce novio lo hizo sentirse inadecuado, como una vieja según su tío, años y años de perjuicios machistas cayeron en sus hombros una vez más, sin querer su orgullo había sido herido y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo débil que parecía ser frente a Hiro.

Ese día Hiro le ignoro por completo y cuando lo acorralo en la cochera para intentar besarlo este lo empujó y llamo nuevamente machista retrógrada para alejarse de ahí, la había cagado y mucho pero Miguel no podía evitarlo, no podía simplemente deshacerse de todos esos prejuicios, por lo que regreso a casa, sin besos ni promesas de sexo caliente.

Mirando su techo nuevamente Miguel llego a una conclusión esto era culpa de él, el estúpido villano que lo había secuestrado y peor aún conocía la identidad de Hiro, por eso en un arranque de ira hacia sí mismo más que nada apareció frente al hombre, no era su turno, no debía matarlo, pero a Miguel no le importó, tomo su vida de la peor forma posible destrozándole y haciéndole agonizar, devorando su alma.

Mas eso no fue suficiente, Miguel se dijo que debía forzosamente disculparse con Hiro, pero si sabía que mato al villano se molestaría por lo que optó por el plan b, se apareció entonces en su escuela, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas todas hechas de gomitas y suplico su perdón dejándole en claro que no lo veía como una chica aunque la escena dijera todo lo contrario, Hiro solo rodó los ojos y lo perdonó, más que nada porque también lo extrañaba.

-¿Dónde con seguiste rosas de gomitas? - preguntó Hiro curioso, tras la estúpida vergüenza publica, cosa que nunca se olvidaría, enserio Karmi hizo un video, lo posteo y todo.

-Las mande hacer – respondió - le dije al hombre su era la única forma que el amor de mi vida me perdonara – le miro seriamente a lo que Hiro se sonrojo por la intensidad de sus palabras, por la falta de duda, de ironía, solo la simple verdad.

-No soy la chica - dijo Hiro con firmeza pues quería dejar eso muy claro - ninguno de la dos lo es Miguel, somos hombres y estamos saliendo y soy un Jodido superhéroe – siguió explicando como si este fuera un simple niño - si estas en peligro voy a protegerte no importa que no puedas morir, ¿sabes por qué? – le pregunto con la misma intensidad.

-Por qué me amas – respondió sin dudar casi al instante.

-Por qué te amo - asintió con una sonrisa- y así como sé qué harías lo que fuera por mí, lo haré también ¿entiendes eso? – dijo tomando su mano con suavidad.

-Ahora lo hago - dijo Miguel con un suspiro.

-Bien, porque no puedes traerme rosas de gomita cada vez que me enoje para que te perdone tan fácilmente – negó el pero no se veía enfadado por dicho gesto.

-Entendido – asintió Miguel con seriedad - la próxima vez serán tulipanes, ositos de goma o incluso un unicornio – bromeo abrazándole para llenarlo de besos.

-Eres un idiota - negó Hiro pero igual lo beso.

La disculpa no se quedó ahí claro está, Miguel quería hacerle entender que comprendía su error, y aunque sabía que sería difícil estaba intentado no cometer esos estúpidos error, por eso aquella tarde mientras hacían el amor aun con la necesidad incesante de controlar a su pareja Miguel le dejo el control y aun que se sintió extraño tener a Hiro dentro de él, no tan malo, no horroroso, ni mucho menos humillante, se sintió bien por que confiaba, porque era alguien que amaba con locura, porque simplemente era Hiro.

Miguel no lo supo, pero los grandes héroes encontraron la guarida de obake días después, la escena más aterradora que habían visto les recibió, y aun que no encontraron cuerpo alguno algo les dijo que no estaba vivo, ellos sintieron pena por el villano y juraron descubrir al causante de tal barbarie, Hiro no sabía que no debía ir muy lejos, solo era cuestión de girarse en su cama y ahí lo encontraría, ahí estaba Miguel.

* * *

" _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Tan solo fui_

 _Un loco soñador nomás_

 _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Mis sueños nunca_

 _Se volvieron realidad"_

* * *

-Miguel ven acá – dijo tía Cass parando la sesión fotográfica, pues según se tomarían unos retratos familiares – quiero que salgas en la fotografía – animo con una sonrisa y Miguel se sintió estúpidamente feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo quitarse por lo que asintiendo camino has ella y poso para las fotografías.

Al final de la semana Hiro finalmente le había hablado al tipo raro-acosador de su tía, después de investigarlo claro está, al principio pareció ser alguien aburrido con un título de biólogo pero entre más busco más impresionado quedo, el sujeto no era alguien normal, era un reconocido fotógrafo que tenía muchos premios por fotografiar eventos de la vida salvaje, además de que prestigiosas revistas publicaron artículos donde él había pasado tiempo conviviendo con tribus o intentado salvar los bosques, no estaba del todo limpio, tenía múltiples arrestos y multas por ser un ferviente participante en protestas, no estaba en contra de la tecnología como los más extremos de ese lado, pero tampoco era su fan, de hecho en declaraciones de él decía que el hombre podía convivir en armonía con la tecnología y el medio ambiente, en un ecosistema feliz.

El tipo era alguien noble y Hiro no puedo encontrar nada para detestarlo o hacerlo indigno de su tía, hasta su sonrisa era perfecta, y eso lo dijo Fred, así que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que ver a su tía feliz sería algo bueno, aun recordaba lo contenta que se ponía con las flores de "Dave" que resultaron no ser de el por lo que le daría una oportunidad, si el tipo lastimaba aunque sea un poco a su amada familia lo haría pagar y luego Miguel lo haría pagar el doble, si, perfecto.

Por eso estaban ahí, en el parque por que no confiaban lo suficiente para dejar a su tía en medio de una habitación cerrada con él, la sesión fotografía fue "un regalo" por parte de Hiro y la mujer complacida y emocionada acepto de inmediato, cabe decir que Ryan actuó como un profesional, hizo la charla amena para parecer casual bajo la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes protectores de su musa, las risas no faltaron y en algún momento las fotos dejaron de ser simples poses para volverse espontaneas, fue ahí donde el momento se vio interrumpido, Miguel estaba riendo como si nada de la cara de Hiro al ver que su tía estaba charlando muy amenamente con el tal Ryan cuando al levantar la mirada la vio.

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – murmuro pensativo llamando la atención de Hiro quien volteo a ver entonces a la chica que se acercaba a Miguel, lucia joven, demasiado joven y adorable, con un pequeño vestido negro que le llevaban a las rodillas, una cinta rosa en la cintura y una pequeña flor amarilla en el pecho del lado izquierdo, su cabello rubio era corto adornado con una simple diadema negra.

-Miguel – dijo la chica tras acercarse a su lado lucia toda pequeña y frágil – eh estado buscándote – dijo tranquila.

-Tengo un teléfono – dijo de mala gana sacando el aparato y meneándolo frente a ella – la próxima vez llama, de hecho que no haya próxima vez – respondió de mal humor, la joven entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y después sonrió.

-Sabes que nunca estoy aquí por gusto – miro a donde la sesión de fotografías se había detenido, pues Casissy al igual que Hiro noto a la peculiar amiga de Miguel – Janet desapareció, no se ha reportado en semanas – dijo como si nada.

-¿Oh por dios quien es Janet? – dijo la mujer ya cerca de ellos a un costado de Miguel, Hiro también apareció al otro lado mirando de arriba abajo a la joven.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Hiro al mismo tiempo.

-Compañeras de trabajo – murmuro Miguel, sin darse cuenta lo que esto podría significar a la mujer, quien jadeo sorprendida.

-Cariño ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto entonces a la pobre e inocente chica frente a ella.

-Catorce años – respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mirando a Miguel que tardíamente se dio cuenta lo que eso implicaba para Cass pues ella soltó una mirada de horror en su dirección.

-Basta Mandy – negó el con la cabeza – es mayor de edad Cassidy, muy pero muy grande – la miro acusadoramente a lo que ella solo sonrió – estoy ocupado y no puedo.

-La cuota sigue llegando – dijo tranquilamente Mandy mirando fijamente a Miguel, esto estaba muy mal, Miguel sabía que una parca se reportaría siempre, pero si no lo hacía y más aún su zona seguía recolectando almas se debía que solo una cosa, alguien había atrapado a dicha parca.

-Lo siento tía Cass – dijo Miguel mirando a la mujer – no poder quedarme más tiempo, la veré mañana en el café – y diciendo esto tomo a Mandy de la mano y se la llevo lejos para transportarse por portales donde no pudieran verlos.

-¡Miguel! – llamo Hiro pero este no regreso a verlos.

Hiro se quedó pensativo, mordiendo su labio todo el resto de la tarde preguntándose qué había pasado y si esta Mandy era otra parca, lo más seguro es que lo fuera, tan distraído que no noto como Ryan y su tía se empezaron a llevarse tan bien, de hecho fue tanta la química que tuvieron que terminaron con la promesa de otra cita y Hiro ni sus luces.

A la mañana siguiente, como lo prometió Miguel estaba ahí en el trabajo, un viaje así le hubiera tomado al menos dos días pero al ya ser un experto en esto de portales no le tomo mucho llegar ahí, y sin la necesidad de dormir pudo aparecer directamente detrás del café para empezar su turno de trabajo, no fue hasta que hubo un descanso que su jefa insistió nuevamente sobre la edad de Mandy, Miguel recordó entonces esa estúpida mentira que dijo sobre ser escolta o prostituta y supo que por eso lucia tan afectada, pero nuevamente aseguro que Mandy era ya muy grandecita y que decir que tenía catorce era parte de su personaje para ciertos fetichistas, la tía Cass se sonrojo y alejo sin más preguntas.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle que no eres "escolta"? – pregunto Hiro haciendo comillas con las manos parándose en el mostrador frente a el – eso te quitaría muchos problemas.

-Claro tomatito – rodo los ojos Miguel tras terminar de limpiar el mostrador – le diré "hey tía Cass no soy una escolta, de echó soy una parca que recolecta almas para llevarlas al otro mundo, así y también me cojo a su lindo y angelical sobrinito" – termino con sarcasmo – ya puedo ver lo bien que iría eso.

-No tienes que decirle todo – Hiro se sonrojo un poco bebiendo de su café para pasarse la vergüenza - ¿entonces Mandy? – pregunto como no queriendo la cosa - ¿Qué quería ella? – Miguel suspiro porque ya sabía que Hiro querría saberlo, siempre quería saberlo todo.

-Janet desapareció – explico – pero las almas seguían llegando, cuando una parca desaparece hay dos razones, o está muerta o fue capturada – Hiro le miro sorprendido por esto – si una parca puede morir pero es complicado, ahora Janet fue capturada por que las almas seguían recolectándose, pero las que recolecto no estaban en la lista fueron dadas a cambio de otras – se quedó pensativo un momento – Janet siempre fue muy inocente, un estúpido culto a la muerte la atrapo y uso para sus malévolos planes – se recargo en la barra – así que fui allá y lo arregle todo.

-Espera – Hiro miro confundido a Miguel, porque esa historia fue muy fascinante pero había algo que definitivamente le dio mucha curiosidad – ¿puedes atrapar a una parca? – Miguel sonrió ante esto, saco una servilleta y con el marcador que usaba para anotar en las bebidas empezó a dibujar una figura octogonal con símbolos raros en él.

-Esto es una trampa para parcas – extendió el dibujo a Hiro – si logras que una caiga en el no podrá salir, de ahí debes esclavizarla y eso es más sencillo, un pequeño ritual, velas negras, etc, pero no te lo recomiendo – negó con la cabeza mentiras Hiro miraba el dibujo asombrado – puedes atraparla y librarte de la muerte, pero cuando se libere y créeme lo hará no estará muy feliz – sonrió a Hiro quien ya lo miraba con muchas más dudas – el infierno será el último lugar a donde te envíen – Hiro apretó los labios entonces absorbiendo esta nueva información, al parecer se podía atrapar e incluso matar a las parcas algo extraño, ya que Miguel dijo que con eso burlaría a la muerte y aun que tenía mil preguntas lo que salió de su boca fue muy diferente.

-Entonces – dijo este alzando a servilleta – si dibujo esto en mi cama no podrías escapar de mi – bromeo a lo que Miguel sonrió ladinamente en respuesta.

-No necesitas una estúpida trampa para tenerme ahí chiquito – se lamio los labios sensualmente – además no funcionaria, estas trampas no funcionan en mí por eso Mandy me mando a buscarla.

-No funcionan – dijo confundido Hiro ante esa información - ¿por qué?

-Ni idea – se encogió de hombros Miguel – tal vez sea por la misma razón que necesito comer y dormir – dijo aunque últimamente lo de dormir no era tan necesario – soy la única parca que lo hace – Hiro parecía a punto de decir algo cuando un cliente se acercó al mostrador y exigió un café doble expreso con un montón de tonterías incluidas que Miguel elaboro sin queja alguna.

El tema no volvió a tocarse, Hiro casi lo olvido si no fuera por la servilleta que arrojo contra la cajonera de su escritorio, por si acaso se dijo el, aunque realmente nunca pensó en usarla.

Cierto la tía Cass salió tres veces más con ese tal Ryan para disgusto de Hiro.

* * *

" _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Tan solo fui_

 _Un loco soñador nomás_

 _Yo no nací para amar_

 _Nadie nació para mí_

 _Mis sueños no se realizaron"_

* * *

-Mierda - murmuro Hiro esa noche al mirarse al espejo del baño, su rostro lucia bien, no tenía raspones como pensó pero alrededor de su ojo estaba completamente rojo.

Él tendría un moretón mañana, como iba a explicar esto a la tía Cass, ni idea, desde que se había convertido en superhéroe supo que esto sería algo común, digo se rompió una pierna una vez y aunque no lo creyeran aprendió la lección por eso mejoro su traje, todos los trajes para proteger sus cuerpos, con el tiempo el material usado no solo los mantenían cómodos y cálidos en las frías noches sino además absorbía el impacto y lo dispersaba para evitar los golpes, claro que no era cien por ciento eficaz, algunas veces tenia moretones en la espalda o pecho pero por suerte la ropa holgada siempre funciono, hasta ahora por que nunca le habían golpeado en la cara sin el casco, no habría ropa en el mundo que cubriera esto, a menos que convenciera a su tía Cass que el estilo pirata estaba de moda, no, era demasiado lista para creerlo, soltó un suspiro sólo para notar que tenía otro moretón formándosele en la espalda baja y sorpresa en su brazo izquierdo también, pero quien era el villano lo suficientemente malvado para hacerle esto, nada más y nada menos que el infame pegajoso.

Si así es pegajoso logro darle un buen golpe en la cara, y no, no fue por que sea un supervillano de gran poder, sino más bien porque era pegajoso que se confiaron.

Pelear con pegajoso se había vuelto algo divertido en algunas ocasiones, desde que el villano gano un plus de confianza con la ayuda de obake lo habían atrapado más veces que una gripe lo malo de esto es que tenía razón, la cárcel no solo no tenía uniformes para él además era casi imposible mantener en una, y créanlo lo intentaron todo pero al final pegajoso escapaba, ya sea goteando por una grieta o evaporándose en una nube sorprendente pero no bueno, sin embargo ellos tenían una extraña clase de amistad villano-héroes dónde bromeaban mientras luchaban y al final el más hábil ganaba, casi siempre ellos pero siendo realmente serios, esa noche parecía igual, solo que ahora Hiro se confió demasiado.

Había algo negro pegado a su casco, tal vez brea o chocolate líquido con pegajoso no se sabía, este simplemente los había rociado mientras trataba de robar un gran diamante y gritado que lo dejaran en paz, con cero visibilidad Hiro no pudo vislumbrar a su equipo y en lugar de ser un líder responsable y confiar en ellos, se quitó el casco, despego esa parte para de paso tomar al de fresco y mirar lo sucedido, entonces paso.

De alguna forma que no vio pegajoso había quedado prensado, uno de sus brazos debajo entre una puerta cuando este se estiro para liberarse su pegajoso brazo salió volando como una resortera y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo golpeo directo en la cara a Hiro, justo en su ojo.

-¡Hiro!- gritaron sus amigos al verlo caer medio metro atrás por el impacto.

-Lo siento mucho- grito asustado el villano, si eran enemigos pero nadie nunca resultaba herido - yo no quise lastimarte realmente - y el sujeto se acercó más rápido dado que estaba más cerca haciendo una mueca al rostro del superhéroe - tal vez un poco de hielo ayude - murmuro apareciendo un poco de este con su mano- enserio, enserio lo siento mucho.

-Basta - le gruño Hiro empujándole.

-Yo no quería - empujo entonces una enorme barra de chocolate y se alejó al ver llegar años demás, Gogo lo empujó con fuerza - ¿él va a estar bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si- gruño Hiro sintiendo un dolor de cabeza - solo atrápenlo maldita sea - siseó a lo que Wasabi trato de levantarlo pero el simplemente lo empujo con fuerza - ¡baymax!- llamo con fuerza, el enorme robot apareció entonces murmurando cosas sobre posibles contusiones cerebrales que hizo jadear al villano.

-Bien - dijo gogo - se acabó la chica amable - gruño en su dirección y el villano se alejó más pasos.

-Espera no quise hacerlo fue un accidente - jadeo con el diamante aun dentro de su lemoso cuerpo gogo lanzo su disco pero este solo lo corto por la mitad y reboto contra una pared para regresarle y darle en el pecho - lo siento - volvió a decir pero al ver que no le pasaba nada sonrió - digo aja nunca atraparan al grandioso pegajoso.

Hiro no puedes dormir ahora, el porcentaje de una posible condición cerebral es muy alta- dijo el robot llamando la atención de todos porque el chico empezó a tambalearse, pegajoso jadeo ante esto y soltó el diamante para salir de ahí antes de ser un asesino, él era un ladrón no un monstruo.

Hiro no tuvo una contusión, después de un rato de observación estuvo bien regreso a dormir lo malo a la mañana siguiente justo como predijo un enorme moretón negro se formó en su ojo, él estaba bien muerto, se puso unas gafas esperando que su tía no lo notara y la sudadera roja de Miguel como era más grande la capucha le cubriría pero eso solo lo hacía lucir más sospechoso.

-¿Qué demonios te paso ahí?- fruto su tía furiosa al verlo bajar y obligarle a verla casi jadea al notar el enorme moretón en su ojo.

-Nada murmuró nervioso yo me golpe contra una puerta - dios fue tan estúpida su excusa y obviamente la mujer no le creyó nada - tengo que irme - dijo dándose la vuelta pero la mujer lo tomo del brazo y diablos era el brazo equivocado el siseó de dolor no pudo evitarlo y cuando ella le levanto la manga ahí estaba otro jodido moretón.

-¡Hiro!- dijo entre molesta y preocupada, Hiro estaba a por de mentir más tontamente cuando un estruendo en la cocina se escuchó tal vez Miguel rompiendo algo, nunca amo tanto los accidentes de su novio como ahora pues le dio la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo de su tía distraída la escuela no fue mucho mejor, en cuanto su profesora lo vio le arrebató las gafas argumentado que solo las de receta médica podían usarse en el instituto, su reacción fue exagerada para Hiro y así fue llevado a su oficina donde se le interrogo por sus heridas, volvió a usar la excusa de la puerta y trato de no ceder finalmente la profesora lo dejo ir pero sabía que llamaría a su tía, nada más había entrado a su laboratorio quince minutos después Karmi llego agitada gritando y sacándole las gafas.

-¿Qué rayos te paso y no me vengas con lo de la puerta que no te creo nada?- dijo, el solo suspiro y empezó a relatarle como perdió contra un villano torpe.

Afortunadamente Karmi fue muy comprensiva, si eso significa que rocío su ojos con algún astringente y luego empujo un paño congelado para darle una regañiza sobre ser tan confiado en una pela y como nunca debía quitarse su equipo de seguridad.

Al menos ya no estaba enamorada de él, pensó Hiro con alivio, era bueno tener a una amiga normal.

Cassidy no creyó ni una palabra de Hiro, no entendió como se había lastimado, desde hace tiempo el chico no se metía en problemas y podía asegurar que no estaba en más peleas de robots, entonces como llego con el ojo morado, una pandilla lo dudaba Hiro era muy listo para andar en eso, ¿una pelea en la escuela? Le hubieran avisado y Hiro era muy tranquilo, tal vez lo estaban intimidando hubo una vez aunque eso fue hace años, cassidy se estaba volviendo loca llevaba media hora limpiando la misma mesa cuando lo escucho _"puta madre"_ Miguel grito desde la cocina, seguramente se había quemado o cortado ese chico tenía un temperamento.

La realización la golpeo enseguida, Miguel, el novio secreto de su pequeño Hiro con quien estaba segura se vio anoche, esto no podía ser cierto Miguel no era un tipo violento y sin embargo había visto demasiada televisión y escucho a muchas de sus clientas quejarse de como los novios de sus hijas o nietas parecían ángeles pero realmente era unos golpeadores, eso sí que no, ningún tipo sin importar lo carismático que fuera iba a golpear a su amado Hiro.

-¿Miguel puedo hablar contigo?- pidió amablemente entrando a la cocina, el solo asintió mientras se chupaba el dedo, había sangre, mucha sangre pero parecía nada grave dado que no estaban corriendo al hospital.

-Claro tía Cass ¿qué sucede? – contesto despreocupado pero un poquito temeroso de que hubiera notado que se cortó el dedo, suerte que ya le había crecido, amaba sus poderes sobrenaturales a veces.

-Es sobre Hiro- Miguel pareció confundido pero ella siguió hablando - sé que ustedes están en una relación - Miguel empezó a entrar en pánico negando de inmediato pero ella levantó la mano para callarlo - no soy estúpida Miguel son bastantes obvios y aunque sigo esperando que me lo diga Hiro hay cosas que no voy a permitir en primera creo haber hablado contigo sobre la edad y…

-Tengo 17 - dijo Miguel rápidamente - mentí pero tengo 17 – dijo demasiado rápido, no lo culpen entro en pánico, si Miguel podía entrar en pánico.

-¿17? - dijo confundida, ok esta no era la respuesta que esperaba y esperen un minuto, Miguel acababa de confesar que tenía 17 años - Espera eso quiere decir ¿qué hace un año tenías 16? – preguntó retóricamente pero Miguel igual asintió con la cabeza - ¿cuándo te contrate? – nuevamente retóricamente y Miguel asintió otra vez, la mujer le miro horrorizada - ¡has sigo menor de edad todo este tiempo! – y eso no fue una pregunta - con razón la identificación falsa eres un acompañante menor de edad - por un minuto olvido el asunto de aquello – eso no es legal aun – dijo horrorizada, una cosa era que trabajara en el negocio de la prostitución y otra que fuera un menor de edad prostituyéndose, era súper ilegal, era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Lo voy a dejar se lo juro – Demonios Miguel había olvidado esa otra mentira, ahora entendía por qué su abuela le dijo que las mentiras no eran buenas, debió hacerle caso.

-Eso es ilegal – jadeo - llamare a la policía, van a cerrar esa agencia y – murmuro sacando el teléfono pero Miguel se lo arrebato.

-Espere no – dijo el por qué no había agencia, porque no era un acompañante, por que todo era una mentira y de pronto el recuerdo de estar encerrado en un manicomio le hizo estremecerse.

-oh por dios eres solo un niño – dijo ella mirándole con pena algo que Miguel odiaba realmente odiaba.

-Está bien tía Cass, yo, no me importa - trato de restarle importancia pero no parecía funcionar - Hiro lo sabe y bueno estamos llevando las cosas muy lentamente - mintió- y mucha seguridad no tiene que preocuparse - la mención de Hiro le hizo retomar el hilo de la conversación y la razón de su enojo.

-¿Estas golpeando a Hiro?- soltó de pronto cruzándose de brazos, si esto de que Miguel se prostituyera tan joven era importante pero más importante primero su sobrino, ya retomaría el tema después.

-¿Que? - Miguel casi se ríe, el golpeando a Hiro ¿enserio? ¿Alguien notaba los incesantes golpes a su persona? - Tía Cass enserio créame es más fácil que Hiro me parte mi madre a que yo le toque un pelo - y no estaba bromeando enserio el chico sabia artes marciales y tenía ese estúpido traje que lo hacía un millón de veces más poderoso que él y ¿Miguel que tenía? a si el perdió el tiempo viendo anime y aprendiendo japonés en lugar de aprovechar sus años en Japón para convertirse en bruce lee... Naaaah.

-No me vengas con ¿qué? - dijo señalándole - ¿Estas o no estas golpeando a Hiro? – empujo su dedo contra el pecho del joven que empezaba a recordar porque le tenía tanto miedo a esta mujer, dios no mintió cuando dijo que le recordaba a su madre pero ahora le recordaba mucho a Mamá Elena, por favor dios, el que sea que no saque la chancla.

-No - negó fervientemente - ¿él le dijo eso? – pregunto indeciso, aunque no había razón.

-No tiene que decírmelo - se cruzó de brazos molesta - tiene un enorme ojo morado y su brazo esta igual y cree que golpearse con la puerta es buena excusa – dijo ella con desdén, el cuerpo de Miguel se tensó ante cada palabra, el agarre de su mano donde aún tenía e celular de la mujer se apretujo un poco y casi se escuchó quebrarse.

-¡El que!- grito - ¿alguien golpeo a Hiro? – pregunto sosteniendo los hombros de la mujer el teléfono había sido dejado caer al suelo - ¿quién fue? voy a partirle su madre - gruño furioso.

-Tu no lo golpeaste – dijo ella notando toda la ira de su trabajador, ok nadie podía fingir tanta determinación para cometer homicidio como Miguel ahora.

-Claro que no yo amo a Hiro jamás lo lastimaría - dijo con tanta sinceridad que Cass le creyó - pero juro que voy a encontrar al bastarlo y asesinarlo lentamente – prometió soltando a la mujer y levantando el teléfono para entregárselo – siento lo del teléfono, le comprare otro – dijo dado que definitivamente había destruido el aparato al apretarlo y bueno la caída también tuvo que ver.

-Gracias al cielo - suspiro la mujer - me alegra que no seas un golpeador pero retomando lo de tu otro trabajo - dijo ella mirándole fijamente y así un nuevo regaño empezó, Cassidy aún estaba preocupada por su sobrino pero al menos estaba un poco tranquila de ver que este joven lo cuidaba tan bien como para planear un asesinato en su nombre, ok tal vez eso no debía tranquilizarle pero lo hizo.

El día paso y Hiro evito por completo su casa incluso llamo para avisar no llegar esa noche, no en su lugar fue con Miguel quien no estaba muy feliz de ver el ojo morado, de hecho le quito la ropa y reviso con ahínco para luego gruñir el literalmente gruño "¿quién fue?" Hiro sintió miedo, realmente se asustó de ver a su novio de aquella forma, la forma tan fría en que lo preguntó sus ojos chispeantes de ira y un que quiso cambiar la conversación o dejar el tema no se lo permitió.

-Solo lo diré una vez más Hiro- dijo Miguel tomándole del brazo con mucha fuerza, demasiada fuerza - ¿quién carajo fue?

-Pegajoso - respondió pasando saliva, sintiendo mucho pánico al verlo tan determinado - Miguel me estas lastimando - murmuro haciendo que el joven le soltara y viéndolo tomar su chaqueta - ¿a dónde vas?

-Se acabó la cerveza - murmuro - volveré no me esperes despierto - y Hiro quiso preguntarle ¿hasta dónde iría a buscarla para que él no le esperara despierto?, pero ver la ira emanando de Miguel, ver la forma en que azoto la puerta principal le quito las ganas de hacerlo, se quedó ahí en el sofá esperando, pasaron las horas y no hubo rastro de Miguel, Hiro llamo a sus amigos que patrullaron esa noche para preguntar sobre posibles amenazas o si veían al chico, nadie lo vio y cuando horas más tarde Miguel volvió lo empujo contra la cama besándolo con pasión.

Lo hicieron dos veces con Miguel dando delicados besos en sus moretones susurrando palabras de amor, de cariño, afirmándole lo hermoso que era. Ellos no volvieron a ver a pegajoso y si no fuera por el sensor encontrado aquel que se había unido para darle sus poderes, lleno de baba sin vida nunca hubieran pensado que nada malo le paso.

-Supongo que eso es bueno - dijo Miguel aquella tarde cuando Karmi les mostró el vídeo de como krei recuperaba su artefacto - un idiota menos con el que van a lidiar- lo peor no fue la forma tan fría o burlona en se lo dijo si no su risa, una risa vacía, sin emoción o remordimiento alguno, Hiro por primera vez desconoció a Miguel quien se limitó a sonreírle y abrazarle con suavidad, pero no hubo calor, no hubo chispas, no sentimientos entremezclados en su estómago, solo vacío.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando con Miguel.

* * *

" _Yo no nací para… amar"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La muerte puede cambiar de forma dependiendo de las costumbres de donde este o por simple capricho y Miguel está aprendiendo este arte, ella está enseñándole todo lo que sabe.**

 **La trampa de la que Miguel habla es una referencia total a supernatural en el episodio "Death Takes A Holiday" un demonio usa esa trampa para atrapar a unas parcas y así romper un sello demoniaco bla bla bla, en fin era de forma octogonal, con una runa enochian en cada lado.**

 **Por si no quedo claro si, Miguel mato a pegajoso, nadie toca a su chinito.**

 **Miguel está empezando a matar por simple capricho y sin consecuencias.**

 **Adivinen quien es el personaje invitado y se ganaran un autooooooo! Ok no pero sería divertido que lo encontraran, pista, hay dos invitados pero uno ya había salido así que no cuenta.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Teorías?**

 **Gomitas?**


	20. Capítulo 20: Llorona

**Capítulo 20: Llorona.**

" **A veces siento que tengo un hechizo, que algo me paso mucho antes de nacer"**

" _Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona_

 _Negro, pero cariñoso_

 _Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona_

 _Negro, pero cariñoso_

 _Yo soy como el chile verde Llorona_

 _Picante, pero sabroso_

 _Yo soy como el chile verde Llorona_

 _Picante, pero sabroso"_

-Mi hijo aquí me dice que eres una parca – dijo el de enormes gafas y cabello canoso, Miguel regreso a ver a Fred entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿enserio Fred? – dijo acusador - ¿sabes lo que es un secreto? – le gruño y el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Fred es pésimo guardando secretos – dijo el viejo hombre.

-Debí sospechar cuando me dijo que viniera a su cabaña veraniega – murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿no le dijiste? – dijo Gogo a su lado.

-Tenía que convencerlo – se defendió el chico – además mira Hiro está aquí no te enojes.

-Basta – les callo Hiro – solo díganos ¿qué está pasando? y ¿por qué necesita Miguel?

Y así fue como el padre de Fred les hablo de los incidentes, en su humilde casa veraniega, que era una jodida mansión de veinte habitaciones y con cinco empleados, al parecer desde hace unas noches ruidos extraños inundaron el lugar, muchas tres de las criadas habían visto sombras escurrirse por los pasillos y jarrones caer sin ser tocados, además los perros, aquellos tres canes no paraban de ladran a una hora especifica en la noche, Miguel suspiro sabiendo que esto sonaba a un simple poltergeist aburrido y que sería muy fácil desterrarlo, pero entonces mencionaron aquello, el aroma azufre, el polvo amarillo y Miguel supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Creo que puedo con esto – dijo serio – de hecho creo que deberías regresar a casa Hiro – dijo a su novio quien le miro extrañado – todos deberían regresar.

-Estás loco – dijo Fred animado – la última vez me lo perdí, pero ahora – silbo – compadre voy a verte en acción.

-No habrá acción Fred – rodo los ojos – solo vuelvan a casa – indicó.

-No voy a moverme a ningún lado – Hiro respondió cruzadnos de brazos – así que dime que pasa porque sé que escondes algo – Miguel jadeo mortificado olvidaba lo terco que era su novio adorable.

-Esto no es un poltergeist, ni siquiera un fantasma – negó con la cabeza – esto es malo, muy pero muy malo – miro preocupado a Hiro entonces – necesito que estés a salvo.

-Gracias – sonrió Hiro – pero se cuidarme solo – y Miguel quiso golpearse por esa respuesta, al final nadie se fue.

-Bien – respondió mirando al viejo hombre – necesito reunir a todo el mundo, pero todo el mundo en la sala ahora – Fred asintió con un saludo de general y corrió a buscar a los sirvientes mientras Gogo le daba una mirada confundida, una vez que todos estuvieron ahí, Miguel los miro a cada uno acercándose a ellos y susurrando una simple palabra en su oído, incuso el padre de Fred no se salvó pero nada, todo siguieron igual, uno de ellos se persigno.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Hiro entonces y con un largo suspiro Miguel supo que debía ser honesto.

-Pensé que había una posesión demoniaca – murmuro cruzándose de brazos – el azufre, las luces todos los indicios parecía que había un demonio – negó con la cabeza – pero nadie aquí esta poseído.

-Genial – dijo Fred – ¿cómo lo ibas a matar? – pregunto ansioso – ¿poderes místicos? ¿agua bendita? ¿un rayo mágico de tus ojos?

-Negociación – respondió Miguel desinflándole – hay ciertos acuerdos por lo que iba a pedirle que se marchara – dijo mirando a Fred.

-¿Y se iba a ir solo así? – pregunto incrédulo Hiro.

-Si era un demonio de bajo rango si – asintió – no puede matarme y soy una parca mandaría su alma de vuelta al infierno en un santiamén – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y si es de alto rango? – pregunto Gogo a lo que Miguel se tensó recordando a cierto demonio.

-No sería bonito – negó serio – pero no pasó nada y tal vez sea solo – sus palabras murieron cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un par de ladridos, pero no eran los ladridos de los perros no, eran diferentes más profundos, de ultra tumba y todo el color de Miguel le abandono – _puta madre -_ murmuro volteado a ver a los sirvientes que escuchaban los ladridos asustados - ¿bien quién lo hizo? – pegunto insistente - ¿Quién carajos fue tan estúpido para hacer un trato? – pero nadie parecía contestar.

-¿De que estas hablando jovencito? – dijo el padre de Fred.

-Esto es malo muy malo – murmuro Miguel dado que nadie quería hablar – necesitamos tierra de cementerio y…

-Hola Miguel – dijo una nueva voz en la habitación y todos se giraron para ver a la nueva invitada, aquella que Hiro reconoció.

-Mandy – dijo apretando los dientes Miguel- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto entre confuso y esperanzado – dime que has venido ayudarme – dijo ilusamente.

-¿cuándo eh hecho yo eso? – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa alisando su pequeño vestido negro - vine a cobrar lo que es mío – declaro mirando a los sirvientes uno de ellos grito horrorizado y salió corriendo dentro de la casa intentando buscar una salida a lo que Miguel suspiro.

-¡Walter espera! – llamo Fred listo para ir tras el pero Miguel lo detuvo de la camisa.

-Sé que conoces las reglas – dijo Miguel totalmente serio – por lo que sabes que no debes robar a nuestros amigos – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Quien hablo de robar – sonrió mostrando sus dientes de una forma malvada, las enromes puertas se abrieron entonces y pisadas de animales feroces se escucharon, todos podían oírlas, así como jadeos y gruñidos pero nadie podía verlo, nadie aparte de las dos parcas en la habitación – te presento a Grim – bajo una mano para acariciar el aire, donde realmente había un enorme Hellhound babeando, su piel destilaba azufre y Miguel supo que era a este a quién los sirvientes vieron, al sabueso que merodeaba por su presa esperando el fin de plazo, si estaba con Mandy eso solo significaba una cosa -¿es lindo no crees?

-Al menos – murmuro Miguel porque sabía que no había forma de detener esa muerte – al menos deja que yo lo haga – pidió, porque sería mucho más humano que Mandy, por que no habría tanto dolor, la chica sonrió entonces y supo que no aceptaría.

-Claro – dijo burlista – si llegas a el primero – entonces silbo y Miguel vio como el enorme perro salió corriendo en busca de su presa, no corrió tras él, no habría caso, cerró los ojos tragando duro, los presentes en la habitación solo escucharon patas rasgando los pisos de caoba, jarrones cayendo de las mesas en los pasillos entonces los gritos, desgarradores ritos y pedidos de auxilio, Hiro estuvo a punto de correr pero Miguel lo detuvo, le abrazo para negarle llegar a aquella masacre.

-Que mierda miguel tenemos que ayudarle – dijo su novio intentan zafarse.

-No puede – dijo la chica – ni tu ni él pueden salvarlo – sonrió sádicamente – Hiro Hamada – dijo su nombre causándole escalofríos – se habla mucho de ti del otro lado – apretó los labios pensativa de sus palabras – incluso tenemos una apuesta – dijo tranquila.

-¿apuesta? – pregunto Hiro confuso.

-Sobre cuánto tiempo duraras – termino y el agarre en sus brazos se apretó, Miguel lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que ya podía ver moretones en esos brazos, pero Miguel no le miraba, no, su vista estaba sobre ella, sobre Mandy, la chica que simplemente volvió a silbar, ni siquiera notaron que los gritos se habían detenido, las mismas garras se escucharon entonces solo que ahora las pisadas eran visibles pues sangre empezó manchar los pisos asustado a los presentes, la chica lanzo una última mirada a Miguel y entonces desapareció por la puerta dejando la estela a azufre detrás de ella y las huellas caninas de sangre.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto el hombre finalmente - ¡estoy seguro que esa cosa mato a Walter!

-Walter eligió su destino – murmuro Miguel – hace diez años.

-Explícate ahora – Gogo empujo a Miguel que parecía aun perturbado por eso - ¿Qué significa eso y quien era esa? – señalo la puerta.

-Esa era Mandy – suspiro sentándose en una silla cercana – la peor parca que te puedas encontrar, su talento es domar bestias o cualquier criatura – suspiro – últimamente se encariño con los Hellhounds, no eh conocido a nadie que haya podido tener uno sin ser un demonio aparte de Mandy – suspiro – pero para obtenerlo debe reclamarlo de su dueño – apretó los dientes – y cuando eso pasa todos los tratos que ha hecho pasan a ella, Walter debió pactar con un demonio hace diez años, vender su alma por algo y era hora de pagar – miro a Hiro – lo siento pero no podía hacer nada – tomo la mano del chico para jalarle y abrazarle – por eso no quería que te quedaras, los demonios son peligrosos, Mandy es peligrosa.

-¿De que hablaba? – pregunto Hiro en su lugar – ¿con lo de la apuesta?

-Nada – negó – ella solo no le agrado, a casi ninguna parca le agrado – suspiro – escúchame Hiro – se levantó para tomar el rostro de su novio que no lucia muy convencido – nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase – sonrió con sinceridad – siempre voy a protegerte y hare lo que sea para mantenerte seguro, ¿me crees verdad? – murmuro desesperado, temeroso de que su novio no le creyera.

-Te creo – asintió Hiro entonces Miguel le beso.

Fue horrible el lugar donde la criatura infernal atrapo a Walter fue un escenario grotesco, todos regresaron esa misma noche, nadie quiso quedarse en esa casa y ninguno de ellos lo menciono, incluso cuando tuvieron que compartir información con el equipo fueron breves y sin contar toda la verdad, Hiro estaba cada vez más sorprendido sobre el otro mundo del que no tenía conocimiento, se preguntó que más cosas existían en la oscuridad.

* * *

" _Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona, llévame al río_

 _Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona, llévame al río_

 _Tápame con tu rebozo, Llorona_

 _Porque me muero de frío_

 _Tápame con tu rebozo, Llorona_

 _Porque me muero de frío"_

* * *

El señor chispas estaba atacando, robando algo súper estúpido, lo cual no era novedad, los reflectores que usaba la policía por qué nadie brillaba más que él.

O sea súper ridículo, Fred y Gogo quienes estaban de patrulla solo recalcaban su poca originalidad como villano, Hiro llegó entonces había estado cerca del lugar y reaccionó activando el traje, baymax no estaba con él, pero tenía sus súper guanteletes equipados con más potencia.

El señor chispas golpeó a Gogo, quién empujó a Fred y desvío su ataque de fuego a un poste que cayó sobre ellos, no había daño estarían bien pero entonces toda responsabilidad de detener al villano estaba en Hiro, quien levanto sus guanteletes contra él.

Solo que en ese momento chispas saltaron de aquella lámpara, un civil grito asustado y Hiro se congelo con el brazo en el aire y el enano de pelo rosado paso a su lado empujándole y escapando en su patito gigante amarillo en saltos.

-Hiro - llamo Gogo tras salir debajo del poster- ¿estás bien?- pregunto confundida.

-Amigo - Fred llegó de inmediato, con la nueva tecnología el traje de este también podía desprenderse hasta la barbilla ya que Gogo lo obligaba a cuidar más su identidad secreta-lo dejaste escapar ¿qué pasó?- dijo con fundido.

-La luz me deslumbró - mintió señalando el poste que hecha a chispas ninguno le creyó pero ya no quedaba nada que hacer más que levantar los escombros pesados para alejarlos de peligros futuros y salir de ahí.

La próxima vez Hiro se negó a disparar sus descargas electromagnéticas a los Mad Jacks, por suerte o tal vez no tanto Miguel no apareció al día siguiente para trabajar, no respondió el teléfono y tras revisar el rastreador que puso en su brazalete y no importa lo que diga Wasabi eso no era acosador, salvo a su novio de Obake y aun que se les escapo un poco de confianza regreso a él, hasta que nuevamente se la arrebataron.

Obake fue un genio y un súper villano malvado, un gran oponente que les costó mucho detenerle, casi sacrifican sus vidas y aun que creyeron haberlo hecho regreso, y así como misteriosamente apareció se volvió a marchar, Hiro había tenido sus sospechas, nunca encontraron un cuerpo, solo sangre una enorme mancha de sangre seca en aquella guarida secreta, junto a las grandes computadoras, así que simplemente dieron por cerrado ese capítulo.

Pero Obake era un súper villano genio malvado y lo malo con ellos es que siempre tienen un plan de respaldo, como un reloj bien calibrado, la computadora donde el súper villano trabajo aquella ultima vez se encendió un para ejecutar un último plan, códigos aparecieron en las pantallas archivos de villanos capturados y las prisiones donde estaban, el archivo de los grandes héroes, identidades, direcciones todo lo que el gran villano recapitulo, puntos débiles y puntos fuertes, el reloj empezó una cuenta regresiva, cuando llego cero, el caos exploto.

En la prisión de san fransokyo, donde muchos de los villanos que los grandes héroes habían atrapado quedaron en libertad, justo a las 10 de la noche las puertas de sus celdas se abrieron, las contenciones de seguridad se apagaron y varios de estos villanos peligrosos escaparon de la cárcel, todos con una meta en la vida la venganza.

-Necesito revisar su sistema de seguridad – dijo Hiro cuando a la mañana siguiente fueron avisados de esa falla, los guardias asintieron llevando a Hiro hasta su central, los demás revisaban que efectivamente no hubo fuerza bruta involucrado, un escape perfecto y muy tarde comprendieron que Obake dejo un regalo para ellos.

Todos creyeron que el villano seguía vivo, que este escape fue la prueba pero Hiro no estaba muy convencido había algo muy raro en todo esto, la próxima vez mientras regresaba Moma Case estaba ahí con sus jodidos cuchillos de grafeno súper delgados, aterrorizando a su tía en busca de una venganza, la mujer rompió otra mesa con su chuchillo intentando darle a su tía, el grito llamando la atención a él, ella lo miro lanzo una sonrisa en su dirección reconociéndolo, ella sabía supo entonces, ella sabía quién era y solo a tiempo salió de su estupor para esquivar un cuchillo afilado, Miguel apareció entonces lanzo una charola en dirección a la villana golpeándola en la espalda y distrayéndola.

Hiro pensó en sacar su traje pero su tía Cass estaba ahí, le estaba mirando y no podía, no revelarse ahora, además había civiles escondidos cubriéndose, la mujer lanzo su cuchilla a Miguel quien levanto una mesa para pararla, la mesa se rompió por la mitad y una pequeña abertura apareció en su mejilla sangrando, ella sonrió victoriosa levantando otro cuchillo en el aire como amenaza, Miguel miro la sangre de su mejilla y frunció su nariz, él se trono el cuello y levanto los brazos, al instante ella salto para matarle cuando con un aplauso una nube rojiza golpeó justo frente a su nariz, el aire se llenó de picante, una nube densa haciéndole toser por lo que escapo rápidamente.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Hiro tosiendo igualmente - ¡Miguel! – se quejó pues toda la tienda estaba llena de esa nube y ya le ardían los ojos.

-Solo es chile en polvo – rodo los ojos sacando un ventilador y corriendo abrir las puertas de par en par para sacarlo.

-Bien pensando Miguel – dijo la tía Cass animándole.

-¿Quién era esa? – dijo Miguel dudoso mirando a Hiro pero fue la tía Cass quien respondió.

-La mujer a la que le arrebate el título de la mejor Chef callejera – Miguel levanto las cejas sorprendió por esto – debe estar muy molesta para venir atacarme aquí – dijo ella frunciendo la nariz – creí que estaba en la cárcel – y diciendo esto corrió a revisar a su clientela y darles una cortesía por el alboroto dejando a los dos jóvenes parados juntos.

-¿Quién es ella Hiro? – pregunto nuevamente Miguel, porque noto las miradas de antes.

-Moma case – suspiro – anoche escapo de prisión – eso si podía creerlo Miguel – Obake – empezó – de alguna forma libero a varios villanos, ella estaba entre ellos.

-¿así que sale de prisión y trata de vengarse de tu tía porque le robo un título de chef? – pregunto incrédulo.

-No – negó Hiro cerrando los ojos – ella sabe – trago saliva al realmente entender la gravedad de esto – Obake debió decirle, a todos ellos, nuestras identidades – y ahora empezaba a entrar en pánico – ellos vendrán por mi o tía Cass, por ti – jadeo asustado.

-Hiro – llamo Miguel tomándolo de los hombros – mírame – pidió – mírame, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a tu tía, ni a ti – prometió mirándole fijamente a los ojos – todo va a estar bien – insistió con una sonrisa pegando su frente con la de él.

La tía Cass lo llamo entonces y rompió aquel bello momento, Hiro solo se quedó mirando el cuchillo incrustado en la pared, aquella que tenía aun sangre de Miguel y apretó los puños, esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez.

Moma case se paseaba por lo que antes era su vieja guarida, aún seguía ahí, sus esbirros lo habían mantenido todo igual, al menos tenia donde relajarse, estaba furiosa, derrotada por chile en polvo por un simple barista, como si ser derrotada por la dueña de una café de quinta no fuera suficiente, además del estúpido niño con el robot, pero realmente fue satisfactorio vencerlo era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se había precipitado con su ansia de venganza esta vez iba a hacerlo bien por lo que planearía una buena venganza, escucho alguno gritos detrás de su puerta, golpes de alguien azotando contra la pared y luego nada, demonios no podían ser esos estúpidos héroes otra vez, tomo sus cuchillos y salió lista para terminar su trabajo.

Nada, no había nada, no molestos y sarcásticos héroes coloridos tratando de lucir impresionante, solo sus hombres tirados en el suelo, se acercó a uno pateándolo, cuando este se giró noto algo que la confundió, estaba muerto, los grandes héroes nunca mataban, y ahí estaba su esbirro un ex luchador de zumo muerto, retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendida cuando golpeó contra pared, una caja de madera enorme del lugar.

Fue muy descortés marcharse así de la cafetería – dijo una voz asustándola, ella se alejó de la caja entonces y ahí de cuclillas estaba el barista, el jodido barista mirándola como si esto fuera un juego, no tenía armas pero sabía que debió ser el causante del desastre – no sin probar las especialidades – sonrió levantándose.

-Gracias pero no como basura – respondió ella lanzado su cuchillo el barista salto esquivándolo pero no noto otro que se encajó en su hombro para dejarlo clavado en la pared de madera detrás de él, ella sonrió victoriosa y Miguel frunció la nariz, entonces algo sorprendente paso el cuchillo no le lastimaba, de hecho su hombro empezó a resbalarse para zafarse del agarre sin una gota de sangre, ella miro todo confundida.

-Lo se wow – dijo Miguel con una sonrisa mirando que no tenía ni una sola herida – no sabía que podía hacer eso – murmuro – estoy tan sorprendido como tú – dijo burlista empezando a caminar en su dirección, ella apretó otro cuchillo entre sus manos apuñalándole en su estómago cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y sonrió al verlo detenerse.

Miguel retrocedió, se aferró a su estómago y miro donde el cuchillo azul estaba bien enterrado, pero la victoria no le duro mucho a ella, pues el barista saco el cuchillo como si nada, sin ningún daño y sonrió.

-Realmente es un buen cuchillo – dijo con una sonrisa lanzándose contra ella y atrapándola de la cintura amenazándole con su propio cuchillo – ahora, sé que sabes sobre Hiro – los ojos de la mujer brillaron con odio al escuchar ese nombre – y por lo regular esta sería una advertencia pero – se lamio sus labios haciendo una pausa dramática innecesaria – apestas a venganza que no pienso arriesgarme – sonrió empujando el cuchillo contra la garganta de la mujer quien jadeo al sentirlo cortar su carne – debiste aprovechar mejor tu libertad – susurró sobre su rostro ante de besarla.

La mujer lucho, trato de empujar al joven ahora que ya no había cuchilla sobre su garganta, pero fue inútil su alma fue succionada en ese momento y al igual que sus hombres cayo muerta al instante, Miguel la soltó viéndola caer como un trapo viejo, soltó igualmente el cuchillo en su mano y sonrió un portal apareció entonces detrás de él, lleno de pétalos naranjas Dante apareció entonces ladro un poco a él pero simplemente negó "ahora no amigo" dijo pasándole de largo y sin más desapareció.

Hiro y los demás llegaron horas más tarde, buscaban como locos a la mujer y finalmente fueron a su antigua guarida, no creyeron que estaría ahí porque era muy obvio, fue horrenda la escena, todos estaban muertos, mininas señas de lucha y sin heridas aparentes los cuerpos solo estaban sin vida, antes de irse Hiro noto un aroma, quito su casco para estar seguro, estaba ahí, débil y casi desapareció pero podía sentirlo, el aromaba casi inexistente al cempasúchil.

* * *

" _No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona_

 _Las flores del campo santo_

 _No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona_

 _Las flores del campo santo_

 _Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona_

 _Parecen que están llorando_

 _Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona_

 _Parecen que están llorando"_

* * *

Todo estaba pasando muy raro, parecía como si Hiro no podía concentrarse en sí mismo, Miguel había mencionado algo un par de veces, y Karmi noto como a veces Hiro se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella lo comprendía aun solía tensarse cuando escuchaba tacones acercándose detrás de ella, nadie esperaba que Hiro saliera bien de esto pero últimamente parecía que lo estaba consumiendo más, además de que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas el auditorio en particular, los demás pensaron que solo era estrés, simple presión de la universidad normal para un adolecente, entonces paso lo de obake y Hiro enloqueció, Miguel había desaparecido y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en pánico, luego Wasabi sugirió rastrarlo con la pulsera y lo salvaron.

Entonces Hiro cometió otro error y pegajoso lo lastimo, luego de eso el escape de todos los villanos y el ataque a su tía solo lo pusieron más tenso, lo peor de todo Hiro empezó a dudar cada vez más cuando atrapaban a alguien, primero fue con esos ladrones de banco el no uso los guanteletes y uno de los ladrones paso junto a él golpeándole, cuando al día siguiente fueron encontrados muertos Hiro pareció más contrariado y asustado que aliviado.

Así que miguel lo llevo de paseo, un paseo donde se suponía era una cita tranquila y lo fue hasta que se toparon con Gogo, la chica estaba ahí de pura casualidad, tenía una vida y ya que todos sabían sobre su momento a solas de apreciar aves y que Fred no parecía querer despegársele se lo toparon en el pequeño lago artificial del lugar, sus barcos chocaron, ellos iban en un cisne blanco mientras que la parca y el superhéroe parecía luchar por dirigir su bote de pedales normal, Fred solo sonrió los acusó de intentar ahogarlos y Miguel no se quedó atrás asegurando que el golpe le había lastimado el cuello e iba a demandar.

Solo eran palabras, un juego entre los dos idiotas que termino con ellos dos levantándose y jalándose hasta caer al lago, Gogo miro a su novio en el agua y se alejó de ahí, Miguel también estaba empapado por lo que se acercó al bote y trato de subir, mas Hiro lo empujo alegando que mojaría todo ya que tenía costumbre que sacudirse como perro así que también huyo de ahí dejándoles en medio de un lago artificial y obligándoles a nadar de regreso a la orilla.

Media hora más tarde Fred estaba en vuelto en toallas, él siempre iba preparado, mentira Heathcliff era el precavido pues las llevaba en la limosina, así que mientras Hiro platicaba riéndose de las ocurrencias de Fred, Gogo volvió a cuestionarlo.

-¿entonces ya lo sabes? – dijo ella, Miguel también se secaba con una toalla prestada.

-¿Saber qué? – dijo confundido.

-¿Que pasara después?

-Siempre me cuesta entender lo que usted dicen genios, pero últimamente tu eres la más confusa – dijo con una sonrisa algo que la joven ignoro.

-En diez años, en veinte años, Hiro crecerá, el cambiara y ¿tu? ¿Que pasara contigo? - dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en el joven quien parecía negarle algo a Fred - ¿Con esto?

-Estaré aquí – dijo seguro mirando igualmente a su novio - para Hiro, si todavía me quiere estaré aquí.

-Mmm

-¿Qué significa ese "mmm"? – giro a verle molesto.

-Es solo que estarás aquí, igual que ahora.

-No le veo el problema en eso – rodo los ojos.

-No, no lo haces, en veinte años, en cincuenta este parque podría no estar aquí, pero tú – soplo una burbuja de chicle – seguirás aquí luciendo exactamente igual – termino la chica levantándose y dejando más confuso que antes.

Maldición, gruño para sus adentros pero sabía que tenía razón, todo a su alrededor cambiaria, todo continuaría, menos el, estaría ahí, estático, inmóvil, siempre el mismo, en esta eternidad hasta que terminara de expiar su falta, hasta que el mundo llegara a su fin.

Lo peor de todo es que arrastraba a Hiro a esto, a convertirse en el amante de un ser inmortal.

* * *

" _Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de un campo lirio_

 _Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de un campo lirio_

 _Él que no sabe amores, Llorona_

 _No sabe lo que es martirio_

 _Él que no sabe de amores, Llorona_

 _No sabe lo que es martirio"_

* * *

-Aquí Jack tengo a la vista el objetivo – dijo el líder.

-Entendido Jack – asintió la mujer – te tengo cubierto.

-En tres.

-Dos

-Uno – dijo el último hombre y entonces la conexión se cortó – Jack, ¿Jack? – se preocupó sus compañeros jamás dejarían de comunicarse tan repentinamente, voló de inmediato sobre aquel edificio donde minutos antes la chica y su líder había pasado cuando lo vio, a un joven de chamarra roja en sus brazos estaba su compañera y a unos pocos metros más alejado su líder tirado sin moverse - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo sobre volando el lugar, el joven que llevaba su rostro cubierto por su gorro soltó entonces a la mujer que cayo laxa al suelo con los ojos abiertos - ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? – gruño apuntando su arma esperando respuestas, pero el joven solo levanto el rostro muy lentamente llenándolo de horror.

Un cráneo blanquecino estaba sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran dos negros pozos de alquitrán y su boca aquellos dientes se deformaban en una extraña sonrisa que podía ver, la criatura, por que dudaba que fuera humano levanto su mano entonces para quitar la capucha y sus dedos eran solo huesos, intento huir pero el miedo le paralizo por completo, parpadeo una vez, solo un segundo y el hombre no estaba, como desesperado busco en todo el edifico con la mirada, hasta que un inusual aroma le llego, era dulce y cenizo, con ligero tinte a café, un par de pétalos naranjas volaron detrás de él y cuando se giró ahí estaba, rodeado de un portal de flores naranjas, la criatura quien tomándole con sus engañosos y huesudos dedos le mantuvo en su lugar con fuerza.

Quiso gritar pero antes de poder decir algo ya estaba muerto, el infierno se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

 _Y en otras noticias, los cuerpos sin vida de los tres cazarecompenzas más conocidos como los Mad Jacks fueron encontrados la madrugada de este día en el centro de la ciudad de San Fransokyo, con este repentino hallazgo se suman más los criminales que escaparon de la prisión de alta seguridad de la ciudad han sido encontrados muertos sin razón aparente, este reportero se pregunta ¿si esto es obra de algún justiciero anónimo? ¿Y cómo es que lo hace? ¿Y de ser así porque los grandes Héroes no lo han detenido? ¿Acaso ellos se cansaron de mantener criminales en una prisión y decidieron terminar con el mal de raíz?_

-Nosotros no lo hicimos – murmuro Fred bebiendo de su bebida molesto por el noticiero.

-Mejor apaga eso Miguel – suspiro Gogo desde la mesa al chico que limpiaba la barra quien obedeció de inmediato.

-No lo entiendo – frunció la nariz Miguel – las amenazas se reducen – se encogió de hombros - yo estaría feliz – dijo acercándose para dejar un poco de té calmante a Hiro.

-No trabajamos así – dijo Hiro tomando la taza entre sus manos.

-Es verdad – Fred dijo totalmente indignado - Si matas a un asesino, el número de asesinos en el mundo, permanece, no va a cambiar – todos asintieron a eso.

-No si matas a cien – sonrió Miguel agitando el cabello de Hiro – uno es mejor que cien – y diciendo esto se alejó para atender las demás mesas, todos miraron sorprendidos sus palabras y Fred solo sonrió.

-Amigo entendiste mi referencia – dijo agitando los brazos emocionado, ante esas palabras todos miraron a Fred confundidos – si es de Batman – pero Hiro ya no escucho aquello, su mirada siguió a Miguel, a su novio quien había estado muy raro últimamente, sonriendo con calidez a las mismas amables abuelitas de siempre, quien actuaba como siempre pero a la vez no, Miguel levanto la vista entonces, un cliente con un pedido molesto le hizo fruncir su nariz y algo en sus ojos cambio, solo un instante, un segundo estos se volvieron completamente negros, Fred lo empujo entonces y cuando Hiro volteo otra vez todo seguía normal, todo igual en el rostro de Miguel y nadie parecía a verlo notado, todo fue su imaginación supuso, pero el escalofrió no abandono su cuerpo pues aquella visión le recordó mucho a el sueño que tuvo hace meses.

-¡Chicos tienen que ver esto! – Karmi entro corriendo con el celular en la mano, avisando que alto voltaje estaba intentando robar un banco a plena luz del día con todo el descaro.

Todos salieron corriendo Karmi solo suspirando ya que no podía ir y solo puso al tanto a Miguel cuando se desocupo, en el banco, Hiro y sus amigos llegaron de inmediato, en el momento en el que el gran robot rojo piso el suelo y Hiro se paró en frente madre e hija soltaron el dinero levantaron las manos y su esfera cayó al piso.

-Nos rendimos - dijeron ellas sin oponer resistencia, Hiro se acercó muy lentamente, pero muy lentamente pensando que era una trampa pero no fue así, casi de inmediato cuando ya tenían las esposas puestas por los oficiales que llegaron al poco rato la radio de estos sonó anunciando otro robo, Wasabi, Fred y Gogo respondieron, tres ladrones más se entregaron al verlos llegar.

En la semana cada nuevo crimen importante que se cometió se detuvo pacíficamente en cuanto los grandes héroes aparecieron todos los criminales fueron aquéllos que escaparon de la prisión en la anterior fuga masiva, cuando Hiro pregunto a uno de esto ya que era mucha casualidad ellos respondieron "mejor atrapados a estar muertos"

Cuando hubo la fuga aquella noche, todos los criminales no dudaron en huir, todos menos uno, Robert Callaghan el cual aun cuando su celda de confinamiento solitario se abrió no movió un musculo para salir de ahí se mantuvo quieto en su lugar y cuando los guardias llegaron al revisar la prisión el solo murmuro "Ya se habían tardado" mientras cerraban su celda, al ser el único que no había escapado Hiro pensó que podría tener respuestas por lo que aun sin quererlo fue a verlo, otra vez solo.

-¿Por qué no escapo? – pregunto Hiro tras el cristal - ¿Cuándo tuvo su oportunidad porque no escapo? – no tenía tiempo para andarse con rodeos necesitaba saber que sucedía, el hombre solo suspiro permaneció unos minutos más acostado en su catre para finalmente levantarse, se veía muy cansado, demacrado como si de un momento al otro el mundo se hubiera derrumbado encima y tal vez fue así.

-Por qué no hay nada para mi allá afuera – dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza mirando sus pies – tú te encargaste de eso Hiro – y el hombre levanto la mirada entonces acusador, Hiro trago saliva, era verdad, él había asesinado a su hija, no el protegía la vida de Karmi.

-Ella estaba lastimando personas, gente inocente – Hiro se mantuvo firme apretando las manos a sus costados tratando de no ceder a la acusación.

-También lo hice yo – se levantó el hombre levantado las manos y mirando su celda – y mira donde me encuentro, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto burlista en su lugar - ¿dime crees que estamos a mano? – Hiro lo miro confundido no entendía a qué se refería – mataste a Abigail por que mate a Tadashi ¿no es así? – y aquello fue un duro golpe, toda la culpa de Hiro, aquella que Miguel y sus amigos intentaron borrar volvió a caer contra su pecho como un amargo peso - supongo que ahora se cómo se siente – bufo.

-Mato a dos personas e iba a asesinar a una amiga – respondió agitado, era obvio que le había afectado mucho.

-Era mi única hija.

-¡Y él era mi hermano! – grito sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron entonces y al levantar la vista Callaghan estaba sonriendo, por eso no había escapado, no había necesidad sabía que Hiro volvería tarde o temprano sabía que en algún momento volvería hablar con él y entonces podría hacer eso, la culpa era mucho mejor que cualquier tortura y para alguien como Hiro sabía que esta le duraría mucho más tiempo y sería más satisfactorio que simplemente matarlo – tu… tú no sabes que está pasando ¿cierto? - dijo al notar el juego de este.

-Alguien lo sabe realmente – se encogió de hombros – no, no lo sé pero tu estas más perdido que yo Hiro – el chico frunció la nariz molesto al ver que este tipo solo jugaba y se deleitaba con esto, que todo el arrepentimiento en su última visita se había esfumado por lo que se dio media vuelta listo para irse – pero sea quien sea – volvió a hablar el hombre – tu nuevo ángel guardián debes pararle, ya sabes antes de que algún inocente más sea lastimado – termino volviéndose a recostar en su catre.

Hiro no volteo a verle pero la duda había sido sembrada, no quería créelo pero tal vez si conocía a ese ángel guardián, el mismo ordeno mantener vigilados a aquellos criminales con las cámaras a los guardias y esa noche lloro como un niño ante el recuerdo de aquella vida tomada, todo el dolor, la ansiedad que poco a poco se fue calmando regreso y cuando Miguel lo vio así no le gustó nada, al día siguiente Callaghan amaneció muerto en su celda con un horrible rostro de miedo, justo como una película de terror.

Cuando los grandes héroes revisaron las cámaras de seguridad vieron al pobre profesor alejarse asustado y hablar con una sombra, la cámara parpadeo un poco y al siguiente minuto había un horrible ser sobre el hombre, era enorme, negro como una bestia de afiladas garras tomaron al hombre levantándole de su cuello, dos pozos rojos eran sus ojos, sin expresión alguna hasta que su boca se abrió e hileras de dientes puntiagudos y enormes sonrieron para luego cerrarse sobre él, el profesor lucho unos segundos antes de caer laxo, la criatura lo soltó y giro a la cámara inclinando la cabeza, un minuto y luego desapareció, lo peor de todo es que había un hueco, ahí en su corazón cada vez más grande.

Hiro reconoció aquellos pétalos que flotaron en el portal que trago al monstruo.

* * *

" _La luna es una mujer, Llorona_

 _Y por eso el sol de España"_

La música sonaba, escuchándose desde el pasillo, Hiro regresaba de una clase a su laboratorio cuando esa música llego a sus oídos, sonrió reconociendo al cantante, las visitas de Miguel a la universidad se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y la verdad él no se quejaba, el caballeroso y respetuoso mexicano había desaparecido para convertirse en un insaciable adolecente que Hiro amaba, aun cuando luego no pudiera sentarse, aunque a veces extrañaba sus charlas llenas de bromas, sus sesiones de juegos de video o las largas noches de besos en el sofá mientras veían una película no iba a rechazar la nueva actitud de su novio, no era tonto.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y la bella sonrisa de Hiro murió en un instante al ver quien estaba ahí, si era Miguel, con su ancha espalda y su sonrisa estúpida cantando, pero no cantaba a la nada, le cantaba a Karmi, su amiga quien estaba ahí parada frente al ventanal estática, como hipnotizada por los ojos de Miguel algo que Hiro ya había experimentado muchas veces, y Miguel, su novio, aquél que susurraba amor eterno cada minuto juntos estaba sobre ella una de sus manos la mantenía en su lugar en la espalda baja y la otra levantaba su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

" _La luna es una mujer, Llorona_

 _Y por eso el sol de España_

 _Anda que bebe los montes, Llorona_

 _Porque la luna lo engaña"_

Canto Miguel sonriendo de lado inclinándose un poco más para estar casi a centímetros de besarla y Karmi solo se quedaba ahí como congelada en su lugar.

" _Anda que bebe los montes, Llorona_

 _Porque la luna lo engaña"_

Volvió a cantar y antes de que pudieran besarse, algo que Hiro no quería comprobar si sucedía tosió.

-¿Miguel? – llamo dejando caer su mochila al suelo para hacer algo de ruido, pero nadie se movió, nadie salto como si fuera atrapado en un mal momento, la parca solo sonrió más aun y muy lentamente se alejó de Karmi.

-Hola chiquito – saludo soltando a la chica y caminando hasta Hiro abrazándole cuando su celular sonó y Miguel se alejó contestando.

-¿Karmi? – llamo entonces a la chica que parecía en su propio mundo de ensueño - ¡Karmi! – llamo tronando los dedos frente a ella sacándole de su aturdimiento y mirándole molesto.

-¿Hiro? – dijo ella parpadeando un par de veces y realmente parecía confundida por donde estaba hasta que poco a poco sus ojos lo enfocaron y reacción - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – pregunto en un susurro para luego abrir los ojos en claridad – es verdad traía tu examen pero Miguel – levanto las manos entonces y de dio cuenta que no había nada en ellas – él estaba cantando – dijo frunciendo la nariz.

-Aquí – Hiro recogió las hojas tiradas en el suelo frente a ella – mi examen, gracias Karmi – la despidió apretando los dientes, no sabía si estaba fingiendo o si realmente estaba confundida, no es que lo creyera posible aunque ahora que lo pensaba podía jurar que había ocasiones cuando Miguel le miraba con una intensidad que incluso olvidaba su nombre pero eso sonaba ridículo.

-Si claro – asintió ella – te veo luego – dijo para salir por la puerta afuera Miguel recargado en la pared solo sonrió – adiós Miguel – dijo ella y se marchó.

-Hasta luego Canelita – murmuro Miguel sin despegar su mirada de la joven yéndose y Hiro lo noto, sus manos se apretaron como puños sintiéndose muy molesto.

No podía creerlo estaba aquí, en su laboratorio personal y Miguel actuaba como un completo idiota, pero lo dejo pasar por que seguramente Miguel no lo hacía enserio, entonces lo vio hacerlo con su tía y ya no pudo ignorar más las señales.

* * *

" _Yo te soñaba dormida, Llorona_

 _Dormida te estabas quieta_

 _Yo te soñaba dormida, Llorona_

 _Dormida te estabas quieta_

 _Pero en llegando el olvido, Llorona_

 _Soñé que estabas despierta_

 _Pero en llegando el olvido, Llorona_

 _Soñé que estabas despierta"_

* * *

La vida y la muerte se han enamorado, ella le manda regalos que la muerte guarda para siempre y cada vida es un obsequio preciado de su amante, pero la vida quería más, sentir, sufrir, amar con la intensidad que sus bellas creaciones lo hacían, la vida deseo tanto la experiencia completa que esos pequeños mortales tenían que en un intento desconsolado entrego todo su ser y se volvió mortal.

La muerte la vio dividirse formar deidades que la suplantaría cada uno con el poder de dar nueva vida tan hermosa como su creadora, cada uno formo su propio destino, y la muerte quiso seguirla pero la vida es transitoria, no es más que un ciclo sin fin que puede detenerse y la muerte siempre tranquila, apacible, interminable no podía dejarlo todo, por años busco un sustituto creando señores que ayudaron a gobernar sus reinos, sirvientes que tomaban las almas, los bellos regalos dejados y sin embargo no podía irse, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque nadie podía sustituirla.

Y cada niño nacido en la muerte era un hijo, uno entre esas dos amantes, pues la vida le dio un alma y la muerte lo cobijo antes de traerlo al mundo, un bebé que la muerte cuido con ahínco, con amor hasta que llegaba el día de volver a renacer y así su efímera maternidad se esfumaba en el olvido.

Entonces Miguel nació, como tantos de sus hijos, con un alma brillante y cálida pero muerto para los vivos, la muerte nunca lamento esto, un hijo era un bendición para ella, el recuerdo del amor de su dulce amada, sin embargo dejo a la madre despedirse, tomar al niño entre sus brazos y nombrarlo mientras lloraba por un milagro, suplicante a un dios que nunca la escucharía y cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarlo para llevarle, Miguel le sorprendió, sus pequeños pulmones se llenaron de aire y lloraron negándose a ir con ella, rompiendo con el destino asignado.

No fue la primera vez que pasaba eso, pero se sintió diferente y con una sonrisa en el rostro marco la frente de su pequeño infante reclamándole suyo para que ningún otro ser pudiera tocarle, para bendecirlo hasta su momento y desapareció dejándole vivir ese efímero momento, lo que Miguel no sabía es que ese día se negó a morir, que la primera persona que trajo de entre los muertos no fue a su familia si no a el mismo y la muerte al ver esto encontró a su sucesor.

Años después le vio entrar corriendo a su mundo, buscando a su tatarabuelo y la muerte recordó entonces aquel movimiento, cuando años atrás en lugar de enviar a un horrible asesino al infierno lo dejo cruzar a su mundo y le permitió rodearse de gloria, las parcas nunca lo entendieron pero tampoco dijeron nada no era su deber para hablar pues conocían a su señora y has de saber que la muerte no mueve simplemente por jugar, pues cada movimiento tiene una razón de ser un efecto para sus deseos, al final de la noche Miguel regreso sano y salvo al mundo de los vivos y la venda en sus ojos cayo finalmente, ese mismo día hubo un accidente una familia con una pequeña niña en un automóvil todos murieron o eso debió pasar más la muerte trajo de vuelta a una pequeña niña y encamino sus pasos.

Casi tres años después Miguel conoció a María la niña por quien regresaría al mundo de los muertos, la primera pieza que rompería su corazón, justo antes del alba mientras Miguel suplicaba un cambio por la niña la muerte trono los dedos y Miguel desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos naranja para regresar a la vida, un año después ella soplo a un veladora para que su flama ardiera más de la cuenta e incendiara las cortinas de una casa y el resto es historia.

Durante años cuido de su niño amado, se aseguró de aislarlo mantuvo su espíritu por los suelos y cuando apareció el charro negro le permitió aquella amistad, pues el alma negra llena de dolor del demonio ayudarían en su plan, pero Miguel era fuerte y sin importar cuanto tratara de fracturarlo, cuanto empujara para lastimarlo su esencia, el alma que mantenía celosamente guardada lejos de él se mantenía brillante, pura e inocente.

Entonces Tadashi apareció tan brillante cuya vida fue tan corta, el chico que no quería dejar a su pequeño hermano negándose a ir con ella, lo hubiera obligado aquel día no estaba de humor para tonterías hasta que lo vio, un pequeño chiquillo llorando, un alma llena de tanto dolor con una chispa tan similar a la de su hermoso niño, dos almas que resonaban al estar juntas seguramente en un armonía mágica, ella tuvo una idea.

Y funciono Hiro fue aquel que termino de fracturarlo, como una espada incrustándose en el pecho de Miguel, adentrándose más y más dejando espacio solo para un sentimiento, amor, pero el amor te lleva al miedo y el miedo a la desesperación de ahí solo hay oscuridad, la brillante alma de su amado chico se oscureció, solo había un paso más, una insignificancia y Miguel podría ser su sucesor.

Pero la muerte cometió un error, porque Miguel nunca murió y solo los muertos pueden convertirse por completo en parcas, solo ellos pueden tener aquel control por completo, así que la muerte le vio morir y regresar una y otra vez dándose cuenta que de su equivocación, pero no podía hacer nada, dado que él debía renunciar a su inmortalidad, y al mismo tiempo aceptar convertirse en su parca y Miguel no haría nada de esto, no sin un empujón, ahí era donde entraba Hiro.

Hiro Hamada debía morir.

* * *

" _Si porque te quiero, quieres, Llorona_

 _Quieres que te quieras más_

 _Si porque te quiero, quieres, Llorona_

 _Quieres que te quiera más_

 _Si ya te he dado la vida, Llorona_

 _¿Qué más quieres?_

 _¡Quieres más!"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Referencias a Supernatural, ya saben que me gusta esa serie, aquí alguien vendió su alma a un demonio del cruce y pues era tiempo de recogerlo, en la serie no hay forma de pararlo aunque Dean y Sam mataron al sabueso que iba por la chica en turno le advirtieron que desde ahora tendría que esconderse por que la seguirían persiguiendo, aquí Mandy al hacerse del sabueso necesito destruir al demonio por lo que todos los contratos que tenía este pasan a ella y como es una parca no tiene problema en recolectar el alma incluso si es brutal.**

 **Hiro siente mucha culpa desde que mato a Abigail si lo ha notado su actitud ha cambiado mucho con Miguel, y no es porque se convirtiera en un clásico uke adorable-necesitado.**

 **Ahora si Miguel está matando indiscriminadamente, él sabe que es inmortal y que le causara dolor a Hiro.**

 **Miguel seduciendo a Karmi y a la tía Cass.**

 **Odio que Hiro pensara en perdonar a Callaghan no se lo merece pinche viejo, no me mal entiendan me vale Tadashi, lo que me molesta es que no se vio ni un poco arrepentido en la película, ni un poquito incluso trato de matar a Hiro y ahora como su hija está viva y sana ahora si verdad tiene conciencia, pues ALV con él y sus disculpas ¬¬.**

 **Y ahí esta las razones de la muerte y por qué Miguel es el elegido compas.**

 **Ideas?**

 **Teorías?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Canciones?**

 **Que les caiga mejor un meteorito?**


	21. Capítulo 21: El muchacho de los ojos

**Capítulo 21: El muchacho de los ojos tristes.**

watch?v=PAe0gyrDSyg

El brillo rojizo de aquellas letras cambio de inmediato, 3:33 la hora de las brujas, inocente en su cama aquella mujer se movía suavemente entre sueños moviendo sin querer a su gordo gato quien estirándose se levantó ante la presencia extraña de la habitación.

Un ser jadeante asechaba desde las penumbras de la habitación.

Un paso adelante y el fiel felino gruño en su dirección previendo el peligro latente.

Un segundo paso más cerca y ahora el animal lanzó un zarpazo en una clara advertencia que fue ignorado por el extraño allí asecho al igual que la inocente mujer que seguía dormida.

Un tercer paso de aquel ser cuya boca se abrió jadeante con hambre una dolorosa hambre que gritaba por ser apagada, el aro volvió a gruñir atacando el aire para advertir más esta vez el hombre gruñó de regreso buscando el dominio en aquella peluda bestia.

El viejo y gordo gato no se amedrentó por esto si no con renovada valentía se dispuso a saltar enzima de su atacante para salvar a su dueña en un acto suicida.

Un salto que quedó congelado en el aire, al igual que el tiempo, los mosquitos dejaron de zumbar y la mujer durmiente dejo de moverse, el reloj se mantuvo inmóvil.

El hambriento ser se percató de esto, noto al extraño gato congelado dispuesto a enfrascarse en una terrible lucha flotando en los aires y más allá, aún costado de la cama de su presa, estaba ella la muerte de cabellos chocolates y piel tan pálida como la luna negando con la cabeza, pero él tenía hambre y avanzó otros pasos estirándose para alcanzar a la mujer dormida.

La muerte volvió a negar dejando sus pies congelados en una clara advertencia.

"No"

Pero el hambre era demasiada, necesitaba saciar aquel intenso deseo que afligía su ser, la muerte piadosa notando aquello del favorito de sus hijos extendió los brazos como una madre haciendo que este corriera dejándose envolver por su manto.

Y ahí en el frío y vacío regazo de la muerte no hubo más hambre, no hubo dolor, no más desesperación, solo la infinita nada, Miguel finalmente obtuvo algo de paz.

En un instante Mochi, el viejo gato familiar cayó al suelo confundido al verse en una habitación habitada únicamente por su ama, la mujer se levantó al sentir el peso de su gato sobre sus piernas, gruñendo entre sueños.

El reloj marcando las 3:34.

* * *

" _Ni una simple sonrisa, ni un poco de luz_

 _En sus ojos profundos_

 _Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento_

 _Que alegre su mundo"_

* * *

 _Comenzó como una inocente apuesta, Miguel aburrido y tal vez un poco nostálgico se encontró con Leo en ese pequeño pueblo, el centro del universo lo llamaban en broma, él fue a recoger una deudor y Miguel quiso quedarse para la fiesta, de mala gana Leo acepto y pronto la noche se ilumino con el puentes de flores dejando entrar a los muertos, entonces una idea cruzo la mente del charro mientras veía a unos niños juguetear y una apuesta quedo dicha, quien se quedaría con la chica, ¿cuál de los dos niños ganaría su favor?, Miguel eligió al músico y el aguerrido muchacho fue el campeón de Leo, luego sellaron su apuesta, el otro tendría que acceder al pedido sin pensarlo dos veces y así ambos se marcharon, pero leo se quedó cuido y guio los pasos de su campeón y cuando Miguel lo supo se molestó, pero no era trampa solo un vacío legal en su apuesta, entonces la chica volvió y la balanza se inclinó a Miguel por lo que Leo dispuesto a todo para ganar intervino, la chica murió y en su dolor el joven intercambio su alma por la de ella, su campeón era más noble de lo que pensó y prefirió las llamas del infierno a perder su amor._

 _Miguel lo vio todo, ablandado por ese acto tan desinteresado cedió su victoria, solo si solo le devolvía el alma al pobre chico, leo ni siquiera dudo y cuando llego el momento de cobrar la apuesta Miguel fue obligado a llevarlo por el puente._

 _-Ayúdame a entrar a la tierra de los muertos - dijo leo mirando a su amigo fijamente - ese es mi único pedido para ti._

 _-Pero - dijo inseguro mordiéndose el labio - no sé si sea una buena idea._

 _-Perdiste la apuesta Rivera - le miro enojado - cumple tu parte del trajo - Miguel aun así estaba dudoso había una razón por la que los demonios como Leo no podían entrar ahí - por favor - dijo entonces él con suavidad - solo quiero verlos, a mi familia, no los eh visto desde – hizo una pausa - Desde hace tanto tiempo - Miguel lo miro entonces al estoico charro negro quien jamás mostraba otro sentimiento que no fuera burlar a los demás y extrañamente se sintió conectado, Porque de igual manera no podría ver a la suya._

 _-Está bien - asintió con suavidad, Leo se animó ante esto sonriendo tan felizmente que Miguel lo hizo también, extendió su mano entonces para guiarlo en el camino pero leo negó, no solo bastaría con eso, no él sabía bien como entrar como ocultarse en el vacío en su interior y pasar desapercibido, el demonio se acercó entonces sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y mirándole fijamente para dar una última sonrisa antes de pegar sus frentes juntas, dolió, Miguel sintió el cuerpo de Leo volverse tan caliente como lava liquida, hierro fundido que le atravesó el pecho hasta desaparecer y fusionarse en uno solo ser, cayó al suelo jadeando, llorando de dolor por el proceso, sintiendo la otra presencia en su interior._

 _Se levantó entonces sin perder tiempo alguno para cruzar, no fue difícil, las pequeñas calaveras, aquellos que empezaban a acostumbrarse a su presencia le dejaron solo nadie quería meterse con una parca, Miguel paso sudando, soltando un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo y sin más camino a un callejón cercano a aquella panadería, fue el destino o la casualidad tal vez, cuando se dio cuenta estaba vomitando bilis negra, aquella que le quemaba la garganta._

 _El extraño líquido negro fue creciendo, saliendo con rapidez de su cuerpo no solo de la boca, por la nariz e incluso por los ojos como una grotesca película de horror tomando poco a poco la forma del inconfundible charro negro, Miguel apenas si lo miro dolido por la extraña transición._

 _-Gracias mi amigo - dijo el hombre dándole una suave palmadita en la espalda creo que puedo desde aquí - y así le paso de largo saliendo de entre el callejón para caminar hasta la panadería, sus pesadas botas tintinearon al entrar por la puerta, una pareja atendía a otras calaveras despachando el pan y otro hombre de cabellos grises levanto la mirada al recién llegado quedando sin aliento - ¿Qué, te comió la lengua el gato? - Se burló el hombre sonriendo_

 _-Le... ¿leo?- dijo sin poder creerlo._

 _-Mira nada mas ahora el tartamudo es otro – sonrió, Miguel entró entonces por la puerta esperando una bella reconciliación, solo que el hombre no parecía feliz de verlo, nadie lo hacía de hecho - ¿que no saludas a tu hermano Nando?- abrió los brazos como esperando un abrazo pero la calaca retrocedió._

 _-Tú no puedes estar - aquí dijo inseguro - tu no..._

 _-No - negó con suavidad caminado un par de pasos - tu eres quien no merece estar aquí - y diciendo eso agitó su látigo llenando el aire con olor a azufre para atraparlo en este y empezar a estrujarlos - tu maldito cobarde - gruño resentido- me abandonaste, ¡mira en lo que me convertí! - grito con fuerza sus ojos centelleantes en fuego - pues que crees que cabrón de esta no te salvas - el hombre grito y con horror Miguel vio como la calaca explotó convirtiéndose en polvo fino y una hermosa luz blanca, Leo la tomo entonces devorándola al instante._

 _-¿Leo?- dijo inseguro Miguel porque esto realmente no era lo que esperaba - ¿qué haces?_

 _-Cobrado una deuda - murmuro - gracias por dejarme entrar tu si eres un gran amigo - sonrió - por eso no te matare - y diciendo eso lo lanzo contra las puertas sacándole del local, adentro más gritos se escucharon, chillidos de las personas que fueron devoradas por el demonio._

 _-¡Basta!- dijo entonces una parca acercándose ante la mirada impotente de Miguel que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo no a leo, el demonio era muy poderoso - no sé cómo entraste y no me importa pero esto se termina - la parca se lanzó contra el usando su roja guadaña, mas Leo sonrió simplemente, agito su látigo para golpearlo, él era poderoso, no por algo tenia uno de los rangos más altos del inframundo pero tras alimentarse con almas puras, tras absorber aquellas inocentes fuentes de luz pudo ganar sin problema contra una parca, no duró mucho en un segundo Leo la tenían contra una pared, su mano en su pecho rasgando su esencia y bebiéndola como su alimento._

 _Las parcas no tenían almas, estas pertenecían a la muerte misma y sin embargo su esencia, aquello que los mantenía ahí podía ser destruido, el charro negro absorbió esta existencia al devorarle sintiéndose más poderoso que nunca, empezó reír, el poder de esta nueva víctima corriendo por sus venas haciéndole más y más poderoso._

 _-¡Basta! - Grito ahora Miguel jadeando al verlo convertirse en una enorme bestia de fuego, al verlo atrapar almas y devorarlas sin contemplaciones, Leo lo miro entonces sus ojos centellantes en fuego lanzado una manotazo para alejarlo, solo que el golpe jamás llego, frente a Miguel apareció ella, la muerte misma deteniendo con su simple presencia tan gran ataque, Leo gruño entonces apretó un puño listo para golpearla cuando ella levantó su mano, solo su palma, una lluvia de pétalos naranjas lo envolvió entonces y el charro negro fue despojado de ese mundo de vuelto a sus dominios._

 _Solo quedó la destrucción, Miguel miro a su alrededor, las casa caídas ninguna calaca cercana, todas las almas fueron devoradas, todas menos una, de entre los escombros de la panadería, era muy vieja ya, de largos cabellos grises ondulados llorosa llamaba a su familia, Miguel no lo sabía pero esta era la abuela de Leo, aquella que fue merecedora de su compasión._

 _La muerte lo miro entonces, estaba enojada furiosa los destrozos fueron enormes._

 _Fue castigado entonces, regañado por la única calaca que ahí supo la verdad don chava diciéndole el número de reglas que rompo, el tratado que existía entre los reinos, entre las demás deidades y como puso en peligro todo eso llevando al charro negro ahí, trató de excusarse de explicar todo pero la muerte solo negó y le mostró la verdad del engaño de su amigo, a la chica muerta y los jóvenes destrozados a su músico suicidarse para estar con su amor y al campeón de leo con la manchas en su alma._

 _Leo lo había engañado, le había utilizado todo ese tiempo, todo fue una mentira, se sintió estúpido por creerle, después de eso fue enviado a Alemania y aún que leo intento arreglar las cosas diez años después no le dejo, lo llamo mentiroso, le grito y amenazo, Miguel lo repudio, el único amigo que le quedaba a Leo le maldijo con sus palabras lastimándole igual que la primera vez._

 _Leo apareció en la habitación principal de su hacienda botellas llenas de tequila ya destilado a su al rededor, Teodora llorando mientras abrazaba una botella aquella con el nombre de su hermano._

 _-Deberías agradecerme - siseo Leo - ahora nunca te abandonara otra vez._

 _-Eres un bastardo - dijo ella enojada, porque si le dolió mucho el abandono de Nando verlo feliz con alguien más pero esto jamás le hubiera deseado algo así, negarle la oportunidad de reencarnar era lo peor de todo - no tenías que hacerlo._

 _-¡Callaté!- grito el furioso - ¡estoy harto de ti!- la empujo con fuerza levantando una mano lista para golpearla por primera vez en todos esos años juntos pero detuvo sus crueles palabras y actos al escuchar el replicar de la chimenea, el fuero empezó a arder con fuerza anunciando lo peor- vete - le dijo a la chica en el suelo - ¡largo!- grito con insistencia al ver que no se movía y está ya conociendo la razón de aquello tomo la botella de su amado y salió corriendo a su habitación._

 _Teodora apenas si llego a su habitación cuando los gritos comenzaron, cayó sobre su cama abrazando la botella contra su pecho ahogando los jadeos ante tal horrorosos gritos, ella nunca lo había escuchado, en todo el tiempo junto a Leo jamás escucho algo tan aterrador los gritos resonantes de dolor y agonía de leo inundaron la hacienda un castigo cruel por romper las reglas y entrar al reino de la muerte._

 _Diez años duro la agonía, diez largos años en donde México no supo del charro negro, donde Teodora tuvo que escuchar el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, no fue hasta que los gritos cesaron, que la hacienda se sumió en paz absoluta que salió de su habitación, flotar en la hacienda era algo que hacía muy poco, Leo lo odiaba y sin embargo ninguno de sus poderes fueron restringidos para ella, incluso tenia señal para su teléfono._

 _Así que camino con suavidad con delicados pasos hasta la habitación principal, ahí estaba el en un charco de sangre seca y fresca, con los pantalones negros como su única prenda y botas brillantes, su camisa había desaparecido y marcas de latigazos frescos en su carne podían verse, Teodora se horrorizó, sabía bien que cualquier daño a él se curaría al instante por lo que Leo debió sangran sin parar, curar su carne solo para ser desgarrada una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin esos diez años, camino hasta el chico inconsciente aquel que se había convertido en su propietario en esos años y suspiro tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y lo abrazo._

 _Cuando leo despertó estaba en su habitación entre las sabanas negras de su cama y con Teodora a su lado revisando su teléfono_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con desdén levantándose, sintiendo su carne arder._

 _-Pues obvio cuidándote idiota - rodó los ojos la chica- pero que conste que no soy enfermera así que no te acostumbres - dijo con su inconfundible tono de voz, Leo frunció su nariz molesta más soltó un suspiro en su lugar._

 _-No - negó con suavidad - lo que quiero decir es que... Te quedaste - soltó finalmente la chica dejo de lado su teléfono y miro al joven, a su amigo más preciado, por quien arriesgo tanto con quien vivió tantas aventuras y constantemente se salvaron la vida, vio al joven que llego a considerar su familia aquel que vio crecer y convertirse en alguien irreconocible, vio a Leo san Juan y no al charro negro._

 _-Siempre voy a quedarme - respondió con sinceridad poniendo su mano sobre la de el - o sea obvio quien va a evitar que hagas estupideces chisguete - termino burlista rompiendo con el bello momento, Leo frunció la nariz ante ese apodo, aquel que odiaba pero lo permito, lo merecía solo por esa vez._

 _La próxima vez que el mundo volvió a ver al charro negro este era mucho más cruel y sanguinario que antes, sus tratos no eran nada justos y el plazo de estos se redujeron considerablemente, los latigazos en su espalda nunca cicatrizaron y aun hoy en día podía sentir la carne viva ardiendo debajo de su ropa._

 _El castigo por su insubordinación._

 _La próxima vez que Miguel lo vio, no fue en México, apareció en España siguiéndole tal vez, él le recrimino por engañarle, por hacer trampa en su apuesta y Leo solo se burló de él._

 _-Mi dulce e inocente Miguel - dijo burlista - realmente crees que yo tuve algo que ver con eso- negó - no mijo yo solo quería entrar al mundo de los muertos sus almas no me interesaban, deberías pensar quien puede cambiar el destino sin consecuencias - Miguel lo miro confundido para luego fruncir la nariz indignado ante lo que implicaba._

 _Ella no haría algo así tratas de engañarme._

 _-A ti jamás mi buen amigo - sonrió - tu y yo somos iguales Miguel, ambos nacimos especiales y por eso mismo fuimos elegidos nuestro destino fue decidido por alguien más, aquellos a los que servimos, la diferencia es que tu aun no lo vez crees que ella es buena, que es justa y generosa no mi amigo, ella es egoísta y créeme cuando te digo - sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes - vas a terminar igual que yo - sus ojos centellaron en fuego - mírame bien Miguel Rivera - Leo ardió en llamas entonces para cuando estas se apagaron su propia cara le recibió, solo que no era el, sus ojos estaban fríos completamente negros, sus dientes eran afilados y en su mano había una vela aquella que se convirtió en polvo en un santiamén, Miguel se estremeció cuando Leo en su rostro soltó una risa macabra que le heló la sangre para después desaparecer._

 _Se dijo que era una tontería que Leo solo quería asustarlo, molestarle y engañarlo, no fue hasta años después, cuando la muerte le ofreció aquel trato que se dio cuenta que Leo tenía razón y estaba equivocado, porque él no era como el charro negro, no, se rehusó a seguir el camino impuesto para él._

 _Cuando la muerte le ofreció un trato, él diría "No"_

* * *

" _Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando_

 _Y bailando conmigo_

 _Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma_

 _Y se hace cariño"_

* * *

Fue una casualidad, Miguel había abandonado los escenarios hace un año y sin embargo, su representante llego con una propuesta, no tenía que presentarse en vivo solo grabar otro nuevo álbum y el morbo de saber de ese ídolo seria toda la publicidad necesaria, no quería, desde la muerte de María odiaba cantar y sin embargo le recordó todo lo que había ganado, la estúpida hacienda en la que ahora vivía con su familia, el lugar donde se había retirado luego de perder a su mejor amiga y las comodidades que sus padres ahora gozaban.

Tenía dinero, como la espuma de un buen chocolate su fama creció e irónicamente luego de la muerte de María se disparó a un mas no había nada que amara más el pueblo mexicano que la melancolía por perder a un ser amado y la música de Miguel tenía ese tinte, el dolor mezclado con la culpa y desesperanza hicieron de su música algo inaudito, toda persona con el corazón herido se sintió identificado, todos querían más de Miguel.

El nuevo disco de termino de grabar una tarde nublada, ese mismo día Miguel ensillo su caballo y salió por la hacienda a dar un paseo, quería estar solo llorando y tal vez hablar con la mujer que desde su falta no dejaba de seguirle, al principio se rehusó a aceptar su presencia pero esta solo sonreía al ver cómo le negaba, el siguiente año que el puente se abrió y corrió a ver a María fue detenido y aquella calaca tan peculiar le explico su nueva condición o maldición más bien, Miguel se burló al principio escapo y corrió a ver a su familia a disculparse con María y esperar morir al amanecer y sin embargo no paso, su piel no se volvió huesos y el puente que se debió desvanecer se abrió solo para que el pudiera cruzarlo, así cada noche el puente se abría tan solo de pensarlo.

La mujer nunca había hablado con él, solo le miro desde lejos con una calma que le estremecía hasta los huesos entonces su caballo lo tumbo y una roca partió su cráneo, cuando despertó la noche estaba oscura, la sangre en su cabeza estaba seca y le buscaban por todas partes, pero no hubo herida y cuando se concentró bien pudo recordarse nuevamente en el mundo de los muerto y la misma explicación que don chava le venía dando, "eres una parca ahora, no puedes morir pero deberías cuidarte más".

Un año más había estado viviendo así, su pastel de cumpleaños de hace unos meses tenían 19 velas, su familia lo felicitaron y sin embargo no fue consciente de su nueva inmortalidad hasta que se reencontró con Alejandro, un compañero de la escuela de su época de estudiante, lo saludo alegre y agradeció por el trabajo en su hacienda, Miguel lo miro confundido pues no entendía nada solo entrego las riendas de su caballo y dispuso a ahogarse en alcohol para olvidar la presencia de esa mujer que lo vigilaba, entonces Alejandro hablo de su esposa, de su pequeña niña en camino y como ya tenían uno más chico.

Miguel se dio cuenta que el mundo seguía avanzando, que su pequeña hermana iba a crecer, su prima estaba a un paso de la universidad, su primo Abel estaba comprometido y sus pequeños primos ya estaban en secundaria, todos absolutamente todos avanzaban en sus vidas, menos el, Miguel estaba estancado, su cuerpo jamás crecería, su cabello no se volvería canoso como el de su padre, sus manos no se arrugarían y el jamás morirá, no podría formar una familia, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no había lugar para él.

Tres días después tomo una decisión se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera, que no notaran su ausencia ni fuera interrumpido, tomo una soga y camino hasta el cementerio, saludo a una viejecita en el camino y beso la lapidas de sus antepasados pidiendo perdón entonces se ahorco en la rama de un árbol y aun que sabía que no iba a morir le suplico a la muerte ayudarle en esto.

Escuchar a tus padres llorar tu muerte es el peor sentimiento del mundo, ser declarado muerto para luego preparado para el velorio fue una tortura, sintió como era desgarrado y ultrajado para prepararlo y aun que no sangro pudo sentir cada parte, entonces fue enterrado escuchando lamentos y rezos que le helaron la sangre para después arrastrarse entre tierra bajo la lluvia creciente, se permitió llorar, sacar todo su dolor mientras la muerte lo consolaba, mientras sus ropas era cambiadas y secadas a su atuendo usual, mientras era conducido al otro mundo y le mostraban sus nuevas responsabilidades, mientras evitaba mirar el dolor que dejo en su familia.

Miguel no había pensado en nada de eso hasta ahora.

Hasta Hiro.

Se negó a escapar nuevamente.

* * *

" _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire, necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo, necesito yo"_

* * *

 _-¿Miguel puedes ayudarlo? – pregunto María mirándole con sus enormes ojos chocolate, la joven parca solo negó con la cabeza mirando el desastre en el que se había convertido Ernesto de la cruz._

 _-No podemos hacer nada mija – murmuro la vieja calaca, aquella que se había vuelto amiga de Miguel que le ayudo en su aprendizaje de ese mundo, don Chava suspiro negando con la cabeza – esa maldición se la puso a sí mismo, la muerte solo dejo que continuara._

 _Cuando Ernesto de cruz estaba vivo al igual que muchos de nosotros toma decisiones, algunas pueden guiarte a un agradable futuro donde al final es recompensado con el más allá, otras te condenan al sufrimiento eterno de las llamas del infierno si es que tienes suerte y no quedas atrapado con él, pero algunas otras son mucho más cueles, cuando Ernesto vacío el veneno en la copa de su amigo y le invito a brindar, cuando robo su guitarra, sus canciones y abandono su cuerpo sin identificar para ser dejado en una fosa común se maldijo eternamente, una maldición que le siguió hasta después de morir._

 _La muerte había visto esa maldición en su alma y contrario a lo que muchos esperaban que fuera enviado al infierno ella le dejo entrar, porque la fama en el más allá solo era una parte más de su maldición, por que poco a poco Ernesto se fue debilitando, tras descubrirse el engaño su ser completo empezó a decaer y el gran hombre solo fue una sombra de su pasado, los muertos no sienten dolor, no lo sienten a menos que vayan a desaparecer, la llaman la última muerte, cuando realmente deberían llamarle la reencarnación, pues es ahí donde su alma se purifica para volver al mundo de los vivos en una nueva oportunidad, donde pueden buscar aquello que tanto deseaban, o aquel a quien siempre anhelaron._

 _De la cruz no podía reencarnar, porque asesinar a su único amigo, a aquel que considero como su verdadera familia le puso una marca que lo impedía y ahora, tras tantos años había sentido el dolor intenso de no poder desvanecerse, pues su alma quería reencarnar, pero la marca lo condenaba a seguir ahí, mantenerse en ese mundo hasta encontrar el perdón._

 _-Solo el perdón lo salvara – había dicho don chava alguna vez y aun que Miguel quiso ayudarle nunca pudo, porque no lo deseaba de corazón, porque Miguel se regocijaba o al menos una pequeña parte de él lo hacía con el dolor de ese ser._

 _Durante mucho tiempo María vio a su bisabuelo sufrir de la agonía de aquella muerte que nunca llegaba, solitario en una casa en ruinas María era la única que realmente le importaba aquel hombre y quien pasaba su tiempo con él._

 _Miguel sintió su dolor, la tristeza de aquella pequeña alma y sin poder evitarlo llego a esta ella, para intentar consolarle se sorprendió mucho al verles ahí, su familia, papá Héctor y Mamá Imelda frente al pobre hombre que agonizaba._

 _-No luces nada bien mi viejo amigo – negó Héctor acercándose al hombre – lo que no se te cobro en vida, la muerte te lo quito y con intereses – bromeo con una media sonrisa el pobre hombre lo miro suplicante esperando una burla, lo peor, no lo culparía por su desprecio._

 _-Tu – dijo débilmente – tu… mi a..amigo por el… contrario – apretó los dientes – jamás luciste mejor – bromeo – lo siento._

 _-Lo sé – Héctor se acercó entonces tomo su mano con suavidad – lo sé._

 _-No… no debí – trato de hablar pero la vieja calaca solo negó._

 _-Está bien Ernesto – sonrió – ya lo pagaste todo y al final me ayudaste un poco, mira nada más luces peor que esa vez en la Guanajuato – bromeo sonriendo aún más, el otro hombre intento reír pero solo tosió más estremeciéndose ante otra oleada de dolor._

 _-Héctor yo realmente…._

 _-Shhhhhhh está bien – dijo la calaca – ya todo está bien viejo amigo – y diciendo eso se inclinó para chocar sus frentes y darle la bendición con sus huesudos dedos – ve en paz mi amigo, yo te perdono – murmuro viendo como el alivio del otro se dibujó en su rostro._

 _Y Miguel quedo sorprendido por aquello porque de estar mintiendo Ernesto nunca hubiera sido libre y sin embargo ahí estaba desvaneciéndose en el aire listo para reencarnar nuevamente._

 _-Y ojala ahora encuentres a la familia que tanto anhelas – dijo al aire Héctor despidiéndose del su amigo, de aquel que siempre tuvo envidia de la felicidad del otro, que sintió traición al ver como Héctor la única familia que conocía le abandono por su mujer y su hija, por Ernesto de la cruz solo fue un hombre solitario que ansiaba tanto el amor que se dedicó a buscarlo en extraños._

 _Quetzalcóatl caminaba felizmente en su propio mundo cuando una pequeña esfera de energía llego a él la toco y de inmediato supo quién era, toda su vida, toda sus pecados, todo su esencia, también noto todo el dolor que había sufrido por su maldición e intento cambiar las cosas tal vez darle algo nuevo, quizás en España, en Francia, o en Normandía, no negó con la cabeza esa pequeña alma no parecía tener afinidad con ninguna y aun que podía consultar el oráculo para preguntar decidió otro pequeño giro._

 _El alma fue lavada y sus dones respaldados y tras buscar encontró a quien sería su futura madre, una joven madre soltera, seria duro, esta nueva alma tendría mucho que esforzarse pero tenía confianza, pues le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba pero sobre todo mucho amor, esa misma noche con un aguacero cayendo afuera un pequeño bebé nació._

 _Su madre lo llamo Marco de la cruz._

* * *

" _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

 _Para hacer que su mirada ría_

 _Con mis besos y mi gran amor"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos confundido, todo a su alrededor parecían oscuridad que poco a poco fue aclarándose, miro entonces que vestía una fina yukata blanca y había pétalos de cempasúchil a su alrededor, de ahí debía venir el aroma dulzón entonces, levanto la vista para ver que estaba de hecho en un pequeño barco, el agua de aquél rio estaba oscura, negra, como brea y sin embargo algo brillaba debajo de esta, curioso quiso sumergir sus dedos pero antes más un fuerte "no" le detuvo, giro entonces notando como al otro lado de la barca estaba Miguel parado sosteniendo un enorme remo con el que parecía impulsar el bote, sus ropas eran completamente negras y cuando quiso hablarle nada salió de sus labios, frunció la nariz ante esto pero Miguel no lucia alarmado entonces unos gritos llamaron su atención en la orilla gritando y llamando su nombre estaban sus amigos parecían insistir en que volviera y Hiro solo saludo suavemente, al otro lado había más personas, seres con ropas negras y capuchas que no podían verse y junto a ellos estaba Tadashi, pálido y completamente asustado, él estaba llorando y negando con la cabeza, Hiro confundido por ver a su hermano así se giró a mirar a Miguel quien seguía guiándole apenas si mirándole "Casi estamos ahí" dijo Miguel entonces y Hiro confundido vio como empezaban a caer flores en su cabeza, pequeños botones rosas de aquellos árboles que aparecieron aun lado del rio, entonces paso, Hiro bajo su mano para acomodarse sintieron otra piel completamente helada, empezó a entonces quitar los pétalos rosas y naranjas que cubrían el fondo para revelar un cuerpo, miro asustado lo que estaba ahí, su rostro rodeado de pétalos completamente inerte, tan pálido como el funeral de Tadashi, vestido en un traje negro Hiro Hamada miro su propio cadáver en ese bote.

 _Hiro_

Alguien estaba llamándole.

 _Hiro_

Quería llamar a Miguel, preguntarle ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver al otro él.

 _Hiro_

El cielo cambio de color entonces volviéndose más sombrío y el mar se volvió rojo sangre, pero Miguel seguía vigilante a su labor, gritos se escucharon a lo lejos y Hiro finalmente pudo despegar su vista de su propio rostro, pero fue aún peor, en la orilla los hermosos arboles de cerezos estaban machados en la sangre de sus amigos, quienes yacían muertos con sus trajes de batalla y su sangre teñía el rio donde viajaban.

 _Hiro_

Quiso gritar pero no salía nada de su garganta, una fría mano atrapo su brazo entonces y mientras gritaba sin voz el Hiro en el bote abrió sus ojos, cuencas vacías llenos de oscuridad le miraron junto a un sonrisa sarcástica, entonces una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

 _Hiro_

Despertó agitado y jadeante tras esa pesadilla, el sudor frio recorría su cuerpo y la soledad de su habitación no hizo nada para ayudar, una pesadilla definitivamente, casi empieza a hiperventilar pero no podía ir corriendo a la habitación de su tía como un bebé en su lugar se aferró a su manta y se quedó despierto el resto de la noche, preguntándose ¿si acaso esto era mejor a soñar con Abigail?

* * *

" _Ni su nombre conozco_

 _Y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas_

 _Y en sus ojos de otoño, dormir poco a poco_

 _Olvidando las horas"_

* * *

La buena noticia era que sus pesadillas recurrentes con Abigail había desaparecido, ¡Hurra!, la mala noticia es que ahora tenía pesadillas que si bien no tratan sobre la mujer que intento matarles ahora tenía que ver mucho con su muerte y la de sus amigos también, estaba la del rio interminable, también donde despertaba en un cajón enterrado vivo y su favorita, sarcasmo no lo es, donde todos sus amigos están muertos sobre el techo de un rascacielos con miles de luces navideñas adornándolo de fondo, todos con una constante obviamente, Miguel.

Así que Hiro se despertaba en las noches gritando y aterrado por sus pesadillas, ni siquiera dormir con Miguel lo salvaba, una noche despertó tan asustado que cuando lo vio le dio un puñetazo asustado al confundirlo con otro sueño fue un momento gracioso cuando Miguel lo conto aunque traumático para él, así que para el final de aquella semana tras otro largo día Hiro se encontraba en una mesa del café con su computadora y un par de papeles investigando, había pasado de "¿cómo combatir el insomnio?" pasando por "¿Cómo controlar tus sueños?" y terminando en " ¿cómo saber si mi novio el cual es una parca viviente podría volverse malvado asesinando a mis enemigos y luego matarme en cualquier segundo?" tal vez lo último fue un poco exagerado, pero bueno no había dormido bien en semanas.

-Estamos cerrados – murmuro Hiro sin levantar la mirada cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

-¿Te gusta el ocultismo eh? – pregunto Ryan detrás de su hombro asustándole, Hiro de inmediato cerro su computadora y le miro enojado, odiaba que la gente husmeara en lo que hacía ¿Por qué estaba aquí y no en su habitación? O cierto tenia cierto miedo de estar solo en su habitación y sin Miguel por ningún lado Fred prometió pasar un rato aunque ya se había demorado.

-Mi tía bajara en un minuto – gruño de mal humor aun no contento con la idea de que saliera con este tipo tan raro - ¿No acaban de salir ayer?

-¿Qué hay de malo en salir también hoy? – respondió mirando una de las hojas que hablaba sobre rituales paganos, Hiro se la arrebató de inmediato molesto por su intromisión.

-Luce desesperado - respondió tratando de hacerlo sentir mal.

-Tal vez solo quiero aprovechar el momento, nunca saber cuándo se terminará, en la tradición Korowai se cree que la vida es entregada a uno como premio por los dioses, un regalo que debe aprovecharse al máximo pues de no ser así tal regalo debe darse a alguien más – dijo totalmente serio - aunque también son polígamos – murmuro meditando más para sí mismo que para el adolecente.

-¿La qué? – confundido Hiro le prestó atención.

-Una tribu, son un pueblo aborigen del sureste de Nueva Guinea Occidental– explico emocionado de compartir su sabiduría – es de las pocas que aún mantienen su sociedad hermética para los extraños.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes entonces?

-Soy un domador de criaturas exóticas y salvajes nato – le pokeo la nariz – y me gustan los retos – sonrió socarrón, Hiro solo rodo los ojos – entonces planeas invocar un demonio.

-A la muerte más bien – murmuró tras un suspiro.

-¿quieres hablar con los muertos eh? – dijo totalmente serio mirando los papeles impresos de internet – los Korowai tienen un ritual para hablar con sus ancestros, creen que pueden otorgarles sabiduría, aconsejarles sobre el porvenir, quien no conoce de su pasado está condenado a repetirlo Hiro – mientras hablaba el hombre empezó a garabatear todo detrás de una de sus hojas totalmente descortésmente.

-Estoy lista perdona la espera – justo cuando Hiro iba a gritarle por tocar sus cosas la tía Cass bajo por las escales con un muy bonito vestido, Hiro se sintió entonces como aquella vez cuando Krei invito a salir a esta, al menos Ryan no tenía flores.

-Luces hermosa mi bella musa – dijo el hombre dejando lo que estaba haciendo para correr con la mujer – te traje esto es un escarabeo – dijo el hombre entregando un pequeño escarabajo de cerámica del tamaño de su mano de vistoso colores – es un amuleto egipcio te protegerá contra el mal de lo visible e invisible – sonrió y Hiro echo un pequeño vistazo, bueno al menos no habían sido flores extremadamente caras.

-Oh – la mujer lo tomo entre sus manos con curiosidad – es lindo, muchas gracias Ryan.

-Lo que sea por mantener a mi amor a salvo – dijo con galantería y Hiro recordó porque lo consideraba un idiota – nos vamos – estiro su brazo, la mujer le paso el escarabajo a Hiro era demasiado grande para cargarlo por ahí y tomo su brazo para salir - adiós Hiro, trata de no ser poseído – le grito Ryan y este casi deja caer el regalo al verse en evidencia.

-¿Poseído? – pregunto la tía Cass confusa.

-¿No van a perder su reservación? – pregunto Hiro inocente para desviar la atención, Cass asintió recordando y jalo al hombre para irse de ahí, en la mesa, en medo del solitario café, Hiro miro la hoja donde Ryan había ilustrado aquel ritual y solo suspiro, debía estar demasiado desesperado para considerarlo.

* * *

" _Yo pretendo saber por qué extraña razón_

 _Hoy sus ojos no ríen_

 _Yo pretendo lograr con ternura y amor_

 _Ver sus ojos felices"_

* * *

Encontrar un lugar donde hubiera algún resto de aquellos percances, Hiro se negaba a llamarlos asesinatos, porque de ser así eso convertiría a Miguel en un asesino y nunca lo haría, aunque dentro de sí sabía que así era, el punto es que era difícil, dado que no había ningún resto más que cenizas en urnas, fue pegajoso o más bien el lugar donde el dichoso invento con restos mocosos había aparecido que Hiro pudo hacer algo, las cosas necesarias le fueron conseguidas por Fred quien hizo muchas preguntas y estaba al tanto de la situación, aunque todos querían estar ahí, Hiro necesitaba hacer esto solo, darse cuenta, descubrir la verdad.

Cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto, cuando el ritual parecía que no funcionaría y Hiro se levantaría para irse de ahí, sucedió, apenas estaba quitándose la pintura del cuerpo cuando el aro de ceniza negra ardió en llamas consumiendo toda la ofrenda, entre los humos de las llamantes flamas un rostro de dolor empezó a formarse y Hiro puede jurar que lo escucho quejarse, solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una pregunta lo supo "¿Quién?" preguntó Hiro a quien creyó debía ser pegajoso, las llamas se consumieron entonces y todo quedo en completa paz, decepcionado se levantó listo para irse, el viento soplo entonces llevando consigo parte de las cenizas y trayendo el aroma dulzón que tan bien conocía, negó entonces con la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron ante lo que vio ahí, entre las cenizas quemadas completamente en buen estado había una flor, un cempasúchil naranja le confirmo lo que ya conocía.

Miguel se había convertido en una amenaza.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Honey apretando su hombro con suavidad, Hiro solo negó la cabeza confundido e inseguro.

-No – respondió con sinceridad – pero tengo que asegurarme.

De alguna forma se sentía diferente Miguel llego al trabajo al día siguiente mucho mejor que la noche anterior del irritado joven no había rastro alguno y Miguel estaba nuevamente tarareando música, eso fue lo que vio Hiro al irse a su clase en la tarde vio a Miguel bailar junto a su tía quien solo reía por las ocurrencias de este, ella se giró entonces golpeando un estante lugar donde el amuleto de protección de Ryan había sido colocado, Miguel lo atrapo justo para evitar que se quebrara el solo miro a la mujer sonriendo se lo devolvió en sus manos y susurro algo en su oído para ir a la cocina, Cass volvió a colocar el amuleto en su lugar sin notar que una de las inscripciones había sido quebrada, más tarde Hiro convenció a Miguel de acompañarlo a un lugar secreto.

-¿Hiro? – pregunto la parca mirando extrañado a su novio en la habitación solitaria este le había pedido ir, regresar a una de las bodegas de Krei por otro suceso paranormal pero no había dado muchos detalles - ¿Qué está pasando? – el chico se negó a mirarlo a los ojos y solo retrocedió entonces haciéndole notar que salía de su lado – ¿qué rayos? – gruño caminando pero fue detenido por algo invisible miro el suelo confundido y luego al techo notando la trampa dibujada en este - ¿Qué estás haciendo Hiro? – grito golpeando la pared invisible con fuerza, Hiro jadeo al verlo hacer eso, se suponía que no funcionaria, que Miguel saldría de ahí, que sus dudas serian derribadas, porque su novio no era un monstruo.

-Lo siento Miguel – muro el alejándose más pasos – creí que… deberías poder salir de eso – dijo entre confundido y traicionado.

-Me has atrapado - gruño furioso, sus ojos se volvieron negro entonces, vacíos y con furia araño el aire – sácame de aquí Hiro – exigió con voz profunda de ultra tumba, pero su novio no parecía ceder – Hiro – volvió a decir pero su voz era diferente y cuando Hiro volvió a mirarle el dolor le invadió, porque ese ahí dentro, la figura que suplicaba no era Miguel, era Tadashi – por favor Hiro déjame salir – suplico la parca con la voz de su fallecido hermano, Gogo apretó las mano impotente de aquella treta agradecida que Honey no estuviera ahí, Fred miraba todo confundido pero al mismo tiempo intrigado y Hiro, Hiro solo sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, porque Miguel estaba usando su más grande debilidad en su contra – por favor Hiro sácame de aquí – suplico nuevamente Tadashi.

-Lo siento Miguel – negó con firmeza aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar y la parca supo que su truco no iba a funcionar, golpeo la pared furioso, un Tadashi enojado parecía luchar contra su invisible prisión con gruñidos y maldiciones - Miguel basta.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto – gruño Tadashi, su voz volviéndose cada vez más grutal – cuando salga de aquí voy a destruirle – amenazo y el rostro de Tadashi empezó a deformarse cicatrices de quemaduras se corrieron por su piel dejándole horroroso, Hiro desvió la mirada incapaz de ver eso - ¡Hiro! – grito nuevamente golpeando con ira la pared invisible y nuevamente era Miguel furioso.

-No – negó el con firmeza volviendo a mirarle– no hasta que descubra que está pasando – titubeo un poco – no hasta que dejes de ser un peligro para los demás – y diciendo esto miro a sus amigos quienes asintieron y salió de la habitación.

-¡Hirooo! – grito con fuerza rompiéndole el corazón, pero el joven se negó a mirar atrás.

* * *

" _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire, necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo, necesito yo"_

* * *

-Les daré una oportunidad – dijo Miguel mirando a Fred y Gogo quienes tenían que cuidarle al parecer – si me dejan salir ahora no voy a matarles – dijo.

-No – dijo Fred frunciendo la nariz – esto es por tu bien – su voz era tranquila incluso algo preocupada.

-Si no me dejan salir juro que arrastrare sus patéticas almas al infierno – amenazo con ira.

-No creo – respondió Gogo soplando una bomba de chicle – no iras a ningún lado en un tiempo – se burló dado que estaba realmente atrapado.

-¿Oh eso crees? – dijo Miguel con una sonrisa en su rostro alejándose un paso, ladridos se escucharon entonces de perros feroces, Fred grito y Gogo se levantó de su silla mirando a la puerta, esta estallo entonces rompiéndose hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pisadas de perros se escucharon por la habitación y en un momento algo jalo la pata del traje de Fred mordiéndolo, jalándole mentiras Gogo lo sostenía del brazo, una chica entro entonces por la puerta, rubia, pequeña de apariencia frágil, Mandy la reconocieron, ella sonrió agitando su guadaña en el aire – te tardaste – gruño Miguel molesto.

-Tienes suerte de que viniera – dijo ella rodando los ojos mirando el octágono en el techo – atrapado no me sorprende – se burló ella.

-Sácame de aquí – gruño el entre dientes totalmente furioso, la chica negó con la cabeza pero finalmente asintió silbo y lo qué sea que estuviera atacando a Fred dejo de hacerlo pues en un instante los ladridos se escucharon en lado de la pared invisible lanzándose con fuerza, algo inútil por lo que ella agito su guadaña en el aire una ráfaga de viento se estrelló contra el techo quebrándole lo suficiente para romper el sello que lo mantenía atrapado, cuando el circulo se rompió, Miguel dio un paso lentamente fuera.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – pregunto Mandy mirando de reojo a los dos chicos que estaban listo para pelear contra dos parcas, Miguel trono su cuello sacudió sus manos y les miro sonriente, sus ropas se fueron tornando negras en cuestión de minutos, levantó su capucha entonces sobre su cabeza con dramatismo a lo que al chica junto a el rodo los ojos aburrida, Miguel estiro su mano derecha entonces quitándose la guitarra en su espalda y esta se fue desvaneciendo transformándose en una guadaña larga y plateada y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Dejar un mensaje – miro a los jóvenes con sus ojos vacíos y muertos – pero no los mates – le dijo a la niña que frunció la nariz aburrida - aun – sonrió burlista y desapareció sin necesidad de portal, solo así en una lluvia de pétalos amarillos, dejándolos a merced de la pequeña parca y sus mascotas infernales.

* * *

" _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

 _Para hacer que su mirada ría_

 _Con mis besos y mi gran amor"_

-Miguel no es un monstruo – le había defendido Hiro cuando mostro a sus amigos la hermosa flor luego del ritual, cuando todas las pruebas apuntaban a la joven parca como el causante de las muertes de cada villano que lastimaba a Hiro.

-No sabes eso – dijo Wasabi - ¿Qué más prueba quieres?

-Él no lo haría – siguió negándose.

-Hiro, tienes que ver la verdad – Honey trato de abrazarlo pero este solo rehuyó a su tacto – Miguel es peligroso.

-Ustedes no lo conoces – negó con la cabeza – el jamás, jamás me lastimaría – insistió – él es… es…

-Pruébalo – dijo Gogo deteniendo su lucha de emociones internas – hay que probar que Miguel es confiable.

-Hiro jamás se arrepintió tanto como aquella vez que asintió y explico a todos como capturar a una parca.

-Hiro Hamada – llamo el joven rubio en un traje de tres piezas sentado ahí un cliente del café, Hiro lo miro extraño depositando el café frente a él nunca había visto a este tipo aquí antes y sin embargo su instinto le hacía sospechar justo de la misma manera en la que comenzó con Miguel, el joven inclino la cabeza tras levantar la taza de café y acercarla a sus labios, sus ojos grisáceos parecían atravesarle el alma hasta que se desviaron, Hiro siguió esa mirada hacia la máquina de café – es una pena que Miguel no esté aquí – murmuro y los ojos de este se abrieron entonces, se giró para cuestionar al extraño pero la silla ya estaba vacía en la mesa la solitaria taza de café parecía intacta, Hiro se quedó mirando el lugar sintiéndose extraño, un inusual aroma a uvas había inundado el lugar y cuando estaba punto de marcharse Karmi apareció.

-Gracias por el café – dijo este tomando la taza en la mesa y probándola – iuugh – dijo está haciendo una mueca – este es el peor café que eh probado hasta ahora no tiene nada de sabor y esta helado – Hiro tomo la taza confundido la acerco a su nariz y noto que tampoco tenía aroma.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que note que algunos trataban de hacer teorías de por qué Miguel estaba seduciendo a Karmi y Cass lamento decepcionarles pero me dan mucho crédito, por lo regular no pienso tanto las cosas y después resulta que inconscientemente les di un sentido pero aquí no es el caso, Miguel las seduce por el hambre, sin embargo la muerte esta vez lo detuvo de matar a tía Cass.**

 **La pregunta es ¿por qué?**

 **Así que sé que había dicho que María era el equivalente de Marco de la cruz, pero simplemente tenía que involucrarlo aquí, así que ahí lo tienen Marco es la reencarnación de Ernesto.**

 **Los Hellhounds son los sabuesos encargados de traer las almas al infierno que hicieron un pacto demoniaco, los pactos por lo regular duran 10 años en los que obtienes lo que quieres pero obviamente te llevan al infierno.**

 **El poder especial de Mandy es domar bestias ya sean humanas, o de ende demoniaco.**

 **Hiro y sus sueños todos fumados, la advertencia que nunca escucho.**

 **Me invente los rituales porque pues, desconozco si tienen alguno solo busque tribus en Wikipedia pa darle más realismo :v**

 **Miguel antes no hubiera podido quedar atrapado en una porque no era una parca completa ahora, es más parca que humano.**

 **En la tradición mexicana los muertos se llevan el aroma y sabor de las ofrendas en día de muertos, explico esto porque tal vez no puedan relacionar esto con el último párrafo del fic.**

 **Ultima nota lo prometo, no sé si han notado pero cada canción que pongo aca tiene que ver al menos con un personaje del capítulo, ya sea para inspirar una escena a veces son dos sin embargo aquí trata de cuatro personajes obvio saben quiénes son el muchacho de los ojos tristes.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Teorías?**

 **Gomitas?**


	22. Capítulo 22: Me va a extrañar

**Notas: Y bueno en estos momentos estoy pasando una época muy estresante en mi vida y debería estar haciendo algo muy importante pero como siempre mejor lo ignoro y evito para traerles este nuevo capítulo wojuuuuuuuuuuuu evitar responsabilidades wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!... mátenme plisss**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Me va a extrañar.**

" _Cada mañana el sol nos dio en la cara al despertar_

 _Cada palabra que le pronuncié la hacía soñar_

 _No era raro verla en el jardín_

 _Corriendo tras de mí_

 _Y yo dejándome alcanzar_

 _Sin duda, era feliz"_

 _-Gracias por llevarme de vuelta – dijo Miguel sonriente antes de atravesar el portal._

 _-Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión y el atlántico sea tu tumba – respondió Félix con frialdad aun molesto por la inundación de sentimientos que Miguel no dejaba de emanar._

 _-También te voy a extrañar güerito – lo abrazo con fuerza, la parca solo se tensó al sentir ese contacto y tras reaccionar lo alejo de inmediato._

 _-No vuelvas a hacer eso o voy a – empezó amenazar más fue interrumpido por Miguel._

 _-Ya me voy – se alejó para atravesar el portal pero justo antes de entrar en el miro a Félix y con su inusual seriedad dijo – Deberías visitarlos, no es a ti a quien le han prohibido hacerlo - dijo como despedida para finalmente desaparecer, el portal se cerró entonces y Félix solo miro el espacio y dio un suspiro._

 _Sabia a quienes se refería Miguel le había contado todo de su no muerte, hasta el trato de no ver a su familia más que cada cincuenta años, como por cada año que su familia viviera en vida tenía que pagarlo como una parca y como se enteró después cada año de cada vida nacida también, pues al salvar a esas personas salvo toda una generación, vidas de nietos y bisnietos que él debía pagar en esclavitud por osar robar las almas a la muerte._

 _Félix no lo entendía, una de las razones por las que las parcas eran despojadas de cada emoción y aparte de sus memorias como humanos era precisamente para eso para que sus decisiones y su trabajo nunca se pusiera puesto en duda, el mismo había visto morir a los descendientes de su hermano y los guio sin dudar al otro lado._

 _Aun así Félix nunca visito a su familia, nunca sintió necesidad, los pocos recuerdos que conservo en su mente no significaban nada para él, hasta que Miguel llego y aquellos sentimientos de anhelo y amor estallaron en su interior, Félix hizo caso a su amigo y antes del anochecer abrazo a su madre en el otro lado una vez más._

 _No duro mucho, el efecto de Miguel sobre los entes no duraba ya que no sabía controlarlo, solo un par de horas más Félix lloro en el hombro de su madre ante su perdida, en algún momento las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y su ser volvió a sentirse vacío y con hambre, Félix miro a su madre, a su hermano y su padre y nuevamente no sintió nada, pero no lo dijo, él sonrió con suavidad y prometió volver en alguna otra ocasión para regresar a su vacía morada._

 _Para volver a ser una parca._

* * *

" _Era una buena idea_

 _Cada cosa sugerida_

 _Ver la novela en la televisión_

 _Contarnos todo_

 _Jugar eternamente_

 _El juego limpio de la seducción_

 _Y las peleas terminarlas_

 _Siempre en el sillón_

 _Me va a extrañar, al despertar_

 _En sus paseos por el jardín_

 _Cuando la tarde llegue a su fin"_

* * *

Así que confrontar a Miguel no había sido una buena idea, mala idea se quedó corto, de hecho fue una pésima, terrible idea, la peor de todas, ¿en qué carajos pensaba? En fin, llevarlo con engaños y encerrarlo en aquella trampa solo ocasiono un resultado, Fred y Gogo habían salido heridos, lo peor no se queda ahí, sino el mensaje que Mandy había dejado con ellos, Miguel no volvería jamás, afortunadamente sus heridas fueron leves la mayor parte del daño se lo llevo el traje de Fred quien quedó destrozado, según contaban dos bestias invisibles rasgaron el traje intentado sacarle su pierna quedó fisurada un poco, algo leve, Fred necesitaría reposo unas semanas y estaría bien, Gogo por su parte solo un par de golpes, la chica recuerda haber sentido un enorme miedo cuando Miguel desapareció dejándoles a merced de la parca desquiciada pero justo después de que las bestias invisibles destrozaran el traje de Fred y tras que Gogo fuera lanzada por los aires, conto como la chica se paralizo miro detrás de ella con mucho miedo, estaba horrorizada, dice también haber escuchado lloriquear a las bestias que minutos antes ladraban y gruñían al mismo instante que el frio helado lleno la habitación, vio a la niña murmurar algo y después desaparecer, el aire permaneció denso un poco más pesado y una angustia enorme le invadió entonces nada, no hubo nada todo desapareció al segundo siguiente, Gogo no sabía que era, no pudo explicarlo pero sabía que alguien había detenido a Mandy.

Ahora Hiro tenía que cargar con esta nueva culpa, la de saber que sus amigos estuvieron a punto de morir en manos de una parca psicópata y que su novio o ¿ahora era ex?, Hiro ni siquiera lo sabía todo era confuso y molesto y lo odiaba tanto, que ser distraído o su doble vida como súper héroe ya pasaba a segundo plano.

Caminaba por la calle cabizbajo, Karmi a su lado venia murmurando sobre los beneficios de alguna tontería cuando esta le grito porque no le prestaba atención, Hiro levanto la cabeza con fastidio justo al momento que alguien paso chocándole el hombro, enojado se giró para ver al inconsciente que cruzaba la calle con luz verde viendo al mismo rubio de la cafetería, de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho corrió tras de él cruzando de igual manera irresponsablemente la calle, Karmi trato de meterle pero justo entonces un carro paso dejándolos separados por una calle.

-Hey tu espera – llamo Hiro al rubio que se giró para mirarle evaluadoramente causándole malestar – conoces a Miguel – el joven no parecía reconocer aquel nombre por lo que Hiro insistió – en la cafetería preguntaste por el ¿Quién eres?

-Félix Agreste – respondió tranquilo si muchas ganas de hacerlo realmente.

-Eres una parca ¿cierto? – Félix ahora lo miraba interesado un poco sorprendido de que alguien lo notara – tienes el mismo aire pretencioso que la niña rubia, Mandy creo sin contar con que cruzaste la calle sin mirar a ambos lados – Félix sonrió divertido ante aquello, este Hiro realmente le sorprendió entendía un poco el por qué Miguel estaba tan encantado con él.

-E igual me seguiste – le señalo – tanto así ansias llamar su atención, hay mejores formas.

-¿Formas?

-De morir – respondió causándole un escalofrió.

-Yo no quiero morir – respondió de inmediato – yo solo… solo quiero.

-Es una pena – dijo con una sonrisa – solo los muertos tienen su atención ahora – Hiro iba a replicar algo cuando un camión paso junto a ellos donde convenientemente había un charco de agua llenándole de lodo por completo.

-Hiro – llamo Karmi finalmente llegando a su lado, la luz ya estaba en rojo – iugh necesitas un baño y después tendremos una charla sobre los peligros de cruzar la calle con la luz encendida en verde.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto con fundido pues el susodicho ya no estaba, Karmi lo miro confundida y este supo que no debió hacerlo – olvídalo – suspiro quitándose la sudadera para limpiarse la cara – creo que estoy cansado me voy a casa.

-¿Pero la exposición? – Karmi parecía indignada.

-Lo siento Karmi – Hiro se fue de ahí mientras la chica suspiraba, ahí iba su intento por animarlo, desde que noto la ausencia de Miguel intentaba ser buena amiga, muy buena pero aun que Hiro a veces parecía normal, lo normal para un chico distraído a veces sus ojos se llenaban de una tristeza y quiso ayudar, obviamente no funcionaba.

-Interesante – varios metros de ahí en la esquina de un edificio justo enfrente de aquel café una chica rubia apareció junto al joven de unos minutos.

-Mandy – llamo reconociéndola.

-Entonces – la chica miro a Hiro quien entraba al café en ese momento y luego a Félix- ¿te anoto en la apuesta?

-¿Realmente vas a seguir con esto? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Solo le doy un poco de emoción a mí no vida – se cruzó de brazos – es obvio que ganare.

-Vas a perder.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasara – negó divertida – has sentido su dolor tanto como yo ¿por qué se condenaría a esto para siempre y abandonaría a su familia no tiene sentido?

-Por qué lo ama – respondió sin emoción alguna.

-Pff amor – bufo ella – que hay de bueno en ello, se ahorrarían muchos problemas si no existiera.

-Y henos aquí – le respondió con una sonrisa, Mandy inflo sus mejillas molesta y desapareció Félix se quedó ahí un poco más tratando de entender que había tan maravilloso en ese mortal, tratando de entender por qué alguien arriesgaría todo por ese sentimiento efímero e inútil lamentablemente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no ahora al menos.

* * *

" _Me va a extrañar, al suspirar_

 _Porque el suspiro será por mí_

 _Porque el vacío la hará sufrir_

 _Me va a extrañar, y sentirá_

 _Que no habrá vida después de mí_

 _Que no se puede vivir así_

 _Me va a extrañar_

 _Cuando el día llegue a su fin_

 _Cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar"_

* * *

-Ahí estas chamaco – dijo Héctor saltando desde el enorme alebrije para caerle.

-Héctor – dijo Miguel al verlo frente a el – que haces sabes las reglas – dijo acusador, porque aún no pasaban cincuenta años para poder siquiera mirarle.

-Eso no importa – dijo Héctor realmente nervioso sabía que algo malo podía pasar tal vez mas años en la condena de Miguel o ser enviados lejos pero esto era muy importante, habían tratado de localizar a Miguel desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora fue la primera vez que lo vio no podían esperar.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para poner en riesgo nuestro contrato? – dijo con desdén, puede que Héctor no lo entendiera pero en ese momento estaba realmente molesto frustrado y traicionado por el amor de su vida realmente no tenía tiempo para lidiar con problemas ridículos de su familia, estaban muertos no deberían tener quejas de nada.

-Es el chino mijo – Miguel solo levanto una ceja ante esto – una parca vino y se llevó a Tadashi – agito las manos – dijo que la muerte quería hablar con él y…

-No me interesa – le corto Miguel – Tadashi no pertenecía a este mundo – dijo serio mirando al frente listo para empezar a caminar otra vez.

-¡Miguel! – grito María entonces llegando corriendo con sus padres que lo llamaban con devoción – Miguel tiene a Tashi – y la niña intento tomar su brazo pero lo esquivo retrocediendo - ¿Miguel?

-No me toques – ordeno con voz firme y fría – Tadashi Hamada no pertenecía a este mundo – recito de aquella misma forma en la que todas las parcas hablaban, motona y sin emoción alguna – traerlo aquí fue un error, el cual fue solucionado.

-¿Hijo? – pregunto su madre acercándose a él un paso pero Héctor la detuvo al notar lo diferente te que estaba Miguel.

-¿Chamaco estas bien? - pregunto este en su lugar, lo notaron entonces la ropa negra completamente, su mirada tranquila y tono de voz, no había alegría, no hubo luz cálida a su alrededor, incluso las otras almas se alejaron por instinto de él.

-Nos veremos en 49 años – dijo sin realmente emocionarse por esto para empezar a caminar.

-¿Pero Tashi? – grito María negándose a recibir esa respuesta y corriendo a jalar su sudadera, Miguel reacciono violento entonces aventó a María lejos por haberlo tocado hacia Héctor.

-Dije que no me tocaras – hablo, pepita se dejó caer frente a el furiosa por su actitud, viéndolo como una amenaza contra la niña contra la familia, los alebrijes no siempre enfrentaban a las parcas, no tenía caso pero algunos tenían tanto apego a su familia guardiana que enfrentaban a estos seres sin medir las consecuencias, pepita era uno de estos, ella rugió frente a Miguel, todos a su alrededor jadearon cubriendo sus oídos, asustados por la ferocidad del alebrije gigante, pero Miguel ni siquiera parpadeo.

La bestia colorida miro a la parca, aquella que conoció hace años y llegó a transportar, aquella que lo acariciaban como un cachorro y sabía que había algo diferente, pero nadie amenazaba a su familia y María era casi uno de ellos, pero Miguel no se movió se quedó ahí impasible, inmovible ante tal feroz animal, levanto entonces una mano abriendo su palma frente al animal y antes de poder evitarlo una lluvia de pétalos naranjas envolvió al alebrije evaporando al instante, alguien grito, tal vez María, quizás la madre de Miguel, no se giró a ver, Héctor abrazo a la niña aquella que iba a correr al ver a pepita desaparecer justo como hicieron con Dante, pero el viejo esqueleto sabía que algo estaba muy mal, cuando la mano de Miguel se cerró en el aire y una luz se materializo entre sus dedos formando una guadaña blanca casi plateada supo que tenía razón, Miguel apretó el arma entre su mano dio un golpe en el suelo y un portal apareció entonces, él lo cruzo para desaparecer en él, ni una vez miro detrás.

Miguel apareció justo a los límites de aquel mundo, el mundo espiritual japonés, cruzo el extraño puente que lo conectaba, hecho de madera, vio el agua fluir debajo de él, como si se tratara de una isla el mundo espiritual japonés estaba rodeado de agua, bellos peces koi lo resguardaban, muy diferente a los alebrijes y entre más caminaba por las calles tradicionales más pequeños Yokai vislumbraba, los espíritus ahí no era esqueletos, sus caras pálidas demostraban su estado muerto, y sus ropas todas llenos de colores suaves en sus largos kimonos, era un lugar muy pintoresco pero Miguel no estaba ahí para hacer turismo, no, él ya tuvo suficiente de este mundo lo conocía tan bien como los otros, como cada al que era enviado durante su condena, así que camino y se dirigió a un lugar en específico, aquella casona al final, el palacio enorme donde los emperadores merecedores vivían en fiesta todo el día.

El palacio de la muerte en ese mundo porque si Tadashi fue recogido por una parca estaría ahí, las puertas se abrieron reconociendo su presencia, los sirvientes le saludaron con una reverencia y una emperatriz que pasaba por ahí con su corte le miro de reojo pero al notar quien era asintió a él en reconocimiento, por respeto a un shinigami, pero a Miguel no le importaban esas cosas, el solo camino directo hasta donde la muerte solía pasear, ignorando a los sirvientes que le ofrecían bebidas y demás, hasta que lo vio a las parcas y ahí estaba Chorna la parca de la espada y guadaña.

-Chrona – llamo Miguel parándose frente a ella- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto, pero la parca solo parpadeó confundida.

-Está hablándonos – murmuro con su tic nervioso – no se de quien habla – murmuro abrazándose a sí misma – no lo sé – respondió finalmente hablando.

-No voy a repetirme – siseó Miguel amenazándola con su guadaña – ¿dónde está? – y la chica chillo alarmada con pánico debido a su peculiar forma de ser.

-Si no haces las preguntas correctas– dijo una voz detrás de el – no esperes respuestas correctas – Miguel se giró entonces mirando al recién llegado, una parca vestida en un traje, un adolecente igual que chrona, con el peinado bien arreglado pero tres líneas blancas que rodeaban horizontalmente su cabeza solo hasta la mitad.

-Este no es tu asunto Kid – dijo volviendo su atención a la parca acorralada.

-Lo es si estas molestando a mi compañera de zona – le recordó y Miguel rodo los ojos, era cierto las parcas japonesas nunca andaban solas por alguna extraña razón la muerte les permitía estar en pares a veces en tríos y conservar todos los espíritus ayudantes que querían, a diferencia de otros espíritus estos no se volvían vengativos si tenían la bendición de una parca pero a cambio tenían que quedarse con esta – ahora puedes dejar ir, la estas poniendo nerviosa – dijo con fastidio.

-Cuando me diga donde esta Tadashi Hamada – dijo Miguel – sé que ella lo trajo.

-Ella dijo que quería hablar con el – murmuro Chrona para sí misma – lo se ella lo pidió pero no hablo solo nos envió a encerrarlo – ella parecía razonar consigo misma – no sé por qué haría eso – murmuró jalándose mechones de cabello.

-Ahí lo tienes – dijo Kid aburrido – está encerrado – Miguel agito su guadaña para desaparecerla y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos – ¿a dónde vas?, hey – la parca molesto de ser ignorado camino hasta Miguel y le tomo del hombro – sabes que no podemos liberarlo, solo la muerte puede – Miguel frunció la nariz entones empujo a Kid contra una pared y lo levanto del cuello mirándole enojado.

-Quiero ver que intentes detenerme – sentencio el, Kid jadeo al verlo de aquella forma, sus ojos completamente negros, su voz pasiva, pero sobre todo emanar aquel poder tan intenso incluso más para una parca – Tadashi Hamada va a ser liberado en este mundo con su familia y es mi única palabra.

-Claro que lo será – dijo una voz que el ya conocía bien, ahí estaba su amiga calaca ajustándose los lentes y mirándoles con una sonrisa en su rostro – ahora bájalo Miguel para que pueda ir a liberarlo – Miguel levanto una ceja pero hizo lo que se le pidió, en cuanto Kid toco el suelo este gruño llamándolo salvaje – ahora has lo que Miguel dice señor Kid – frunció la nariz al no saber cómo llamarle bien – y asegúrese de entregarlo con su familia – luego miro a Miguel y le dijo – ven conmigo Miguel.

Miguel lanzo una última mirada las dos parcas y siguió a la calaca, pasando habitación por habitación sin saber exactamente hasta donde irían, cuando llegaron a una puerta enorme completamente negra supo dónde estaban, ahí en la habitación personal de la muerte, donde su trono se encontraba para recibir a otros dioses de gran importancia, Miguel entro temeroso ser visitado por la muerte era una cosa pero ser llamado a comparecer frente a ella era muy diferente, él debía estar en serios problemas.

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Tadashi no merecía estar en el purgatorio – se defendió pero la muerte solo se levantó se su trono mirándole tranquilamente – yo no quise engañarte, si lo hice pero siendo sinceros no pensé que lo notarias – siguió hablando mientras ella se aceraba más a el – pero sé que estuvo muy mal y nunca, nunca lo volveré hacer… por favor no aumentes mi condena – dijo para finalizar cerrando los ojos.

-Ella no está molesta Miguel – hablo la vieja calaca – está más interesada en lo que estás haciendo aquí – señalo y cuándo Miguel iba abrí la boca lo interrumpió – y no hablamos sobre Tadashi – negó acerándose a ellos dándole una copa de vino – últimamente estas pasando más tiempo aquí que en el mundo mortal ¿la pregunta es por qué? – Miguel miro a la copa en su mano a la muerte que igualmente le miraba interrogante y suspiro.

-Pensé que sería bonito pasar tiempo aquí, con ustedes – intento pero nadie le creyó un poco – no quiero estar ahí ok – rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos – trabajar en el mundo humano ya no es divertido, además – apretó los dientes – la comida no sabe a nada.

-¿tienes hambre ahora?

-No

-Eso es porque devoraste unas almas – asintió satisfecho, escucha algo Miguel últimamente has notado ciertos cambios en ti cierto – Miguel asintió curioso a la calaca que seguía hablando – siempre fuiste diferente a las otras parcas, ellas no necesitan comer y eran mucho más hábiles, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Porque soy algo lento? – dijo en broma pero la muerte sonrió ante su comentario – bien no sé.

-Por qué no moriste Miguel antes de convertirte en parca tu no moriste – le señalo – eres la única parca viva que existe.

-Pero de que hablas muero todo el tiempo

-No puedes morir pero es porque tu vida está en pausa – explico tomando su mano y quitándole la copa y guiándolo otra vez de la habitación – eres diferente Miguel y eso es bueno cuando naciste ella puso una marca en ti – miro entonces a la muerte quien asintió con una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa – porque sabía las grandes cosas que llegarías a hacer, te ha estado vigilando desde entonces – Miguel soltó al hombre entonces y miro a la muerte.

-Tú me hiciste esto – señalo a sí mismo – sabias que yo – negó con la cabeza – ¿todo este tiempo tú me manejaste?

-No diría que manejar – la muerte desvió la mirada ante eso – solo guio tu vida tu tomaste tus propias decisiones, la guitarra, traer a María al mundo de los muertos, regresar por las almas de tu familia – Miguel se encogió ante cada recuerdo doloroso – traer a Hiro – y ante la mención de ese nombre algo se estrujo en su interior – ella quiere pedirte un favor, estás casi listo Miguel, eres su mayor creación más fuerte que todas las demás parcas, tus poderes son inimaginables solo tienes que aceptarlo – le dijo empujándolo y Miguel cayo como peso muerto sentándose.

-¿Aceptar que? – dijo decaído, el recuerdo de todos sus errores solo lo hicieron sentir peor.

-El lugar que te corresponde – y Miguel levanto al vista confundido mirando a la muerte parada frente a él y noto entonces donde estaba sentado, en el trono de ella, en su lugar – tomar su lugar.

-¡Que! – grito asustado levantándose – ¿quieres que yo sea la muerte? – le pregunto mirándole fijamente y la mujer asintió – ¿por qué? Tú lo haces muy bien – negó con la cabeza – no puedo ser la muerte soy solo un humano, tu eres una entidad cósmica lo que sea – murmuro confundido – ¿eso es posible? – pregunto a la calavera que solo asintió.

-Todos los dioses que has conocido cada uno sin falta fueron una vez humanos, escogidos por la vida para tomar su lugar, ella se divido en varios dioses que a su vez dieron vida a más, la muerte intenta hacer lo mismo, pero forzosamente debe haber un señor – dijo la calaca ajustando sus lentes – tu Miguel eres su esperanza, el único que puede hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?, porque no le pide a hades o hay como cientos de dioses que cuidan un inframundo ellos podrían.

-No pueden – negó con la cabeza - tienes que ser tú, toma su lugar y libérala.

-Si me convierto en la muerte – dijo pensativo – tendré que quedarme aquí, no podré ir al mundo humano, no podre …

-Tu familia está aquí

-Hiro no – murmuro bajito.

-Hiro, enserio el chico te atrapo en una trampa para parcas, dime ¿cómo se enteró de eso? – le pregunto curioso pero Miguel sabía que ya conocía esa respuesta.

-Yo se lo dije – acepto desviando la mirada culpable, porque él fue quien le dijo todo.

-Así que le dijiste tu única debilidad y ¿que hizo él? la uso contra ti – dijo la calaca cruzándose de brazos – eso no fue muy amable.

-Cállate – gruño Miguel – tu no lo entiendes él estaba asustado, el solo quería – retrocedido un paso – el solo quería… estaba asustado de mi – negó con la cabeza – de lo que soy ahora.

-Porque ¿por cumplir tu trabajo?, ¿por saciar tu hambre? – le preguntó dudoso – Miguel si aceptas ser la muerte el hambre se ira, el dolor, todo, cualquier emoción desaparecerá.

-¿Eso debería tranquilizarme?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Si – dijo con firmeza – no sentirás nada, ni recordaras nada

-¿Que?

-Bueno puedes recordarlo pero tus conexiones emocionales no existirán

-No – dijo alejándose - no quiero eso – se mantuvo firme- eso es horrible.

-Todas las parcas están así, algunas no quieren recordar su vida otras mantienen sus recuerdos pero no sienten nada – Miguel recordó a Félix, lo molesto que se ponía a su alrededor, su ira hacia él y negó.

-No quiero ser como ellos – frunció la nariz, pero un dolor nuevamente atravesó su ser, el hambre regresaba las almas no fueron suficiente necesitaba más y cayó al suelo jadeando, la muerte se acercó entonces acarició su cabeza y sonrió extendiendo sus brazos y como un bebé Miguel corrió a su lado abrazándole con firmeza – has que pare – suplico sintiendo el alivio al estar en los brazos de ella.

-Tu puedes hacerlo – dijo la calaca – solo acepta – insistió – se nuestro nuevo señor.

-¡No! – Miguel se levantó empujando a la muerte notando su juego sucio – no puedo – se alejó retrocediendo – sé qué esperas eso de mi pero no puedo, no mientras – apretó los labios, "no mientras exista la posibilidad que Hiro aún me ame" pensó pero no quiso decir en voz alta – lo siento pero no puedo – termino dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo.

-Miguel espera – dijo la calaca listo para ir tras el pero la muerte le detuvo – pero mi señora – más ella solo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en su trono pensativa – ya entiendo – sonrió el – ya volverá solo es cuestión de tiempo – animo – Miguel será nuestro nuevo señor y usted – se acercó ella con una sonrisa – usted será libre.

Pero aun con lo sucedido ella no podía estar tan segura de eso, porque aun tras quitarle todo a Miguel, aun cuando le arrebato su existencia misma y todo porque mantenerse en pie, él tenía algo por que luchar, se aferró a una diminuta esperanza, Hiro Hamada.

* * *

" _Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina_

 _Se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía_

 _Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea_

 _Era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía_

 _Me va a extrañar, al despertar_

 _En sus paseos por el jardín_

 _Cuando la tarde llegue a su fin"_

* * *

 _-Muy bien Hiro necesito que cubras mi franco izquierdo y Fred el derecho – ordeno la joven con voz seria y precisa - ¡listos voy a salir! – dijo ella lanzándose a la batalla, y las balas salieron volando mientras ella corría por el campo lleno de enemigos – ¡Fred a tu derecha! – grito ella._

 _-Son demasiados, ¿dónde estás Hiro? – pregunto Fred._

 _-Aquí estoy – murmuro el joven algo desconcentrado – solo estaba – y la comunicación se cortó._

 _-¿Hiro? – Fred se detuvo para llamar a su amigo - ¿Hiro estas bien?_

 _-¡Fred cuidado! – grito ella pero ya era muy tarde una enorme bestia de filosos dientes y tentáculos salió de la nada para tomar al joven y partirlo en dos desparramando su sangre en todo el lugar._

 _-Nooooo, me morí – sollozo Fred a su comunicador con el control inalámbrico en su mano, un pistola para usar en su videojuego de realidad virtual – mira toda esa sangre, ya solo me queda una vida – se quejó._

 _-¡Hiro! – grito Gogo enojada desde donde estaba jugando ella, en su casa, el mismo controlador en su mano y las gafas con comunicador – acaban de matar a Fred ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-¡Basta Miguel! – jadeo Hiro y todos suspiraron sabiendo lo que eso significaba – Miguel dije basta acaban de matar a Fred – dijo este quitándose las gafas y mirando a su novio, en sus manos a diferencia de sus amigos había un control remoto normal ya que él no tenía todo el equipo completo de la realidad virtual, estaba de hecho sentado en el sofá con Miguel muy cariñoso en su espalda dando besitos distractores._

 _-Pues pon pausa – rodo los ojos el mexicano volviendo a besar su cuello y llevando sus manos debajo de su ropa para acariciar su piel – me siento tan solito, me has ignorado todo el día – hizo un puchero – papi necesita amor._

 _-Esto es en línea no puedo ponerle pausa – gruño mirándole como una advertencia pero Miguel solo sonrió y aprovecho para besarle en los labios – estoy hablando enserio Miguel, esta partida es importante – gruño._

 _-Amigo solo déjalo jugar – dijo Fred moviendo su personaje a un lugar seguro para reagruparse – necesitamos otro jugador ya que Wasabi no está._

 _-lo que sea – murmuro Gogo – solo con céntrense debemos ganar este asalto – ordeno la chica._

 _-Basta Miguel – se retorció entre su agarre – claro lo dejare jugar si quieren morir, Miguel es literalmente el peor jugador de todos los tiempos._

 _-¡Oye! – dijo ofendido para volver a dejar besitos en su novio – Hiro deja eso y hagamos otras cosas._

 _-No – gruño Hiro soltando el control y quitándose las manos de encima de su novio – Miguel te amo pero esto es muy importante – volvió a tomar el control – ahora podemos solo nosotros tres._

 _-Es un tonto videojuego – rodo los ojos dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá mientras sentía como el trasero de su novio se movía sobre su entre pierna tan deliciosamente, si era frustrante y muy tentador._

 _-Esto es importante amigo – dijo Fred que al parecer podía escuchar todo lo que decía Miguel, por lo que Hiro puso en alta voz para que este también lo oyera – vamos a derrotar a mi archienemigo – Miguel se animó ante esto, un archienemigo en videojuegos eso era raro._

 _-Por última vez Fred – suspiro Hiro – solo dile que Gogo es tu novia y la dejara en paz._

 _-Él no me cree – dijo ofendido – sigue mandándole cosas a ella y no puedo permitir eso – negó con la cabeza – nope – en el videojuego su avatar se aferró a su arma decidido – voy a ganar a mi chica._

 _-¿Por qué lo dejas hacer esto? – pregunto Hiro a Gogo – cuyo avatar solo cubrió a Fred de una posible muerte al salir tan imprudentemente de su escondite._

 _-Estoy harta de los regalos de ese chico– dijo Gogo disparando a cada enemigo para darle el paso libre a Fred - y me gusta verlo feliz cuando gana._

 _-Hiro solo rodo los ojos y se lanzó a la batalla para ayudar a su torpe amigo a ganar la "mano" de su propia novia, Miguel solo murmuro adormilado podía ver lo que pasaba por que la televisión estaba conectada al juego pero la verdad era tan aburrido que si no fuera por los movimientos de Hiro sobre él se hubiera quedado dormido hace tiempo, de hecho esos brincos y demás estaban haciendo despertar a un Miguel Jr. cuando estaba a punto de valerle goma el dichoso videojuego y obligar a su novio a cabalgarlo como dios manda Hiro se levantó alarmado murmurando cosas._

 _Resulta que el dichoso rival fue secuestrado durante su batalla virtual, por lo que debido a que eran héroes y eso fueron a investigar, pero iban sin trajes, solo ellos pensando que era un broma o más, así fue como los cuatro terminaron en jaulas en la guarida secreta de un idiota adicto a los videojuegos al parecer pues todo el lugar estaba lleno de esto, el villano quien se hacía llamar Gameman era uno de los tanto enemigos de aquel joven que al parecer se dedicaba a juntar enemigos a diestra y siniestra, ya que le había ganado el campeonato mundial de videojuegos con trampas los últimos tres años, él lo negó obviamente pero igual que ellos terminaron en una jaula mientras el malvado decía su discurso todo cliché._

 _-Espera ¿tú no eres el tipo que salía con mi abuela? – dijo el joven al ver a Miguel._

 _-Me estas confundiendo – rodo los ojos – solo tengo ojos para mi chinito – sonrió a Hiro que solo rodo los ojos y buscaba como salir de la jaula sin revelar su identidad secreta._

 _-Si lo eres, ella te dejo mucho dinero – Miguel se tensó entonces diablos – soy Richardson Mole y mi abuela era Berverly Samantha Mole – dijo creído – y tú eres ese cazafortunas._

 _-Escucha niño – dijo Miguel molesto por que había tenido que soportar eso durante el dichoso baile y los días después a este pero ya no le importaba – yo no salía con tu abuela – hizo una mueca - ella solo…_

 _-Silencio – dijo el tipo en un ridículo traje – ahora voy a destruirte superincreible64 – dijo el tipo a lo que todos miraron al chico que solo se encogió de hombros – pagaras caro por robarme mi victorias._

 _-Espera - dijo gogo – no lo conocemos podemos al menos irnos._

 _-No – dijo él._

 _-Eso no es justo – dijo Hiro._

 _-Si amigo, al menos déjanos ganar nuestra libertad – y todos asintieron en las jaulas a lo que dijo Fred – te retamos en lo que quieras, si ganamos nos dejas ir, si perdemos nos destruirás – el villano miro a los chicos y asintió tras pensarlo un poco._

 _-Bien pero yo escojo al elegido – miro a cada uno de ellos, todos lucían tan nerds que posiblemente le ganarían por lo que eligió al tipo que pensó no tendría cerebro y por lo tanto no sabría jugar nada – lo elijó a el – señalo a Miguel._

 _-Seeee me eligieron – dijo agitando las manos mientras su jaula se abría para sacarlo - ¿para qué me eligieron? – Hiro solo miro horrorizado aquello._

 _-Estamos fritos – murmuro él y el chico que lo escucho jadeo sabiendo que no había esperanza._

 _-Será algo clásico – dijo el villano lanzándole un viejo control que era una guitarra, "mierda" pensó Hiro, "buena elección" pensó Fred por el videojuego escogido y "todos vamos a morir" pensó Richard – una batalla de Guitar Hero- dijo sonriente el tipo guiándolo a un pantalla enorme donde todo estaba listo para jugar – aun debo advertirte eh sido el campeón invicto mundial de los últimos tres años – dijo socarrón._

 _-¿Aún hay campeonatos de eso?- pregunto Gogo porque si ese juego ya era algo viejo, un clásico ahora, todos preferían los nuevos videojuegos de realidad virtual y no esos._

 _-Creo que me las arreglare – dijo Miguel tomando la guitarra y probando los botones, la canción empezó entonces._

 _-Estamos bien fritos – dijo Richard al ver la canción elegida – esto no es justo Painkiller de Van Halen es la canción más difícil de todas – dijo el chico agitando las manos a lo que los demás se miraron más aterrados._

 _-Oh no lo es – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa malvada – es la segunda más difícil – y sin más la música comenzó, Hiro solo golpeo su frente contra los barrotes sabiendo que era su fin, entonces se le ocurrió que esto podría servir de distracción mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Baymax, o Wasabi, a Honey no estaba en trabajando pero Wasabi estaba libre y podría, apenas iba a llamar cuando el sonido de Fred victoriano le hizo mirar a donde la competencia de llevaba a cabo, ahí Miguel sorprendentemente estaba tocando los botones exactamente, atrapando las notas y de hecho parecía que estaba cantando la canción pues sus labios se movían al ritmo de esta._

 _-¿lo está haciendo? – dijo Hiro confuso - ¡lo está haciendo! – dijo cada vez más animado – pero, ¿pero eres malísimo en videojuegos? – grito indignado de que su novio fingiera ser malo para dejarle ganar o algo, habían perdido muchas veces cuando hicieron equipo en línea – ¿cómo es posible que lo estés haciendo?_

 _-Japón – respondió Miguel sin perder la concentración – estuve en concursos de Guitar Hero los últimos seis años – sonrió moviéndose incluso como si fuera una de esas estrellas de rock con guitarra de juguete, Fred grito como una chica emocionado, Gogo incluso parecía sorprendida mientras Richard saco su teléfono para buscar algo en línea._

 _-Eres Akazukin – dijo impactado haciendo que el villano trastabillara al escuchar ese nombre – fue campeón de Japón durante seis años seguido en Guitar Hero pero se negó a competir mundialmente dado que tenía que mostrar su cara para eso, nadie sabía cómo lucia siempre usaba una chaqueta roja y una máscara de gato – explico el chico sorprendiendo a Hiro._

 _-Era de mariposa – murmuro Miguel molesto tocando el solo de guitarra – y yo era "lobo rojo 64" - siguió explicando quitado de la pena aun cuando en la pantalla aparecían más y más patrones confusos para jugar – pero Ruby me inscribió así en broma y no pude cambiarlo – dijo en un gruñido, la canción termino y por obvias razones Miguel fue el rotundo ganador._

 _-Quiero la revancha - dijo el villano – si me ganas los dejare ir a todos, incluso a Richard – escupió su nombre – pero si yo gano me darás tu título._

 _-Creí que ya eras el campeón mundial – dijo Miguel confundido._

 _-Ganarle al segundo mejor de Japón no es lo mismo que ganarle al primero – dijo molesto – quiero eso, ser el mejor de los mejores – atrás Hiro grito algo sobre trampa y volvió a llamar a Wasabi quien le contestó y dijo que estaría en camino, mientras Fred discutía los términos como ridículos y Miguel parcia pensativo._

 _-Está bien – se encogió de hombros – pero si gano nos dejaras ir, te entregaras y me darás la guitarra – agito el juguete en sus manos a lo que Hiro jadeo incrédulo – ¿oye tienes idea de lo costoso que es comprar algo así? – la agito – ya no las hacen – y Hiro solo pudo suponer que su novio era un idiota._

 _-Empecemos - dijo el villano y ahora Through the Fire and Flames comenzó a sonar._

 _-Y esa si es la más difícil de todas – murmuro Fred._

 _-Eso no importa – dijo Hiro discretamente viendo como Miguel era tan hábil en un juego virtual – Wasabi llegara en cualquier momento - y Miguel no solo se dedicó a tocar su control-guitarra de hecho empezó a cantar la canción dejando a todos perplejos que Miguel cantara rock, cuando termino el villano en curso quien era un mal perdedor por cierto, se negó a cumplir su palabra accionando la palanca que abrió una trampa debajo de los pies de las jaulas donde había hierro fundido y haciendo que estas bajaran, Miguel grito desconcertado._

 _Entonces hubo una explosión y Wasabi entro con Baymax rescatando a todo el mundo mucho antes de que la furia de Miguel se desatara contra ese inútil villano, al final cada uno de ellos regreso a casa, Richard ni aun así dejo de coquetear con Gogo ni agradecer su ayuda, Miguel y Hiro por su parte negaron cuando Fred les ofreció llevarlos en la limosina, ellos se fueron caminado tomados de la mano, disfrutando de su nueva cita improvisada pues el día no iba a ser un desperdicio total._

 _-¿Enserio? – pregunto Hiro al ver nuevamente a Miguel cargar la guitarra de juguete – tomaste eso – dijo incrédulo._

 _-La gane limpiamente – dijo abrazando dicha cosa – no pudo creer que tenga otra vez una en mis manos – dijo soñador._

 _-Así que ¿Japón eh? – pregunto dudoso - ¿campeón nacional?_

 _-Mi vida está llena de secretos dulzura – le guiño un ojo._

 _-Es lo que veo, Akazukin – dijo en burla y Miguel solo jadeo ante el ridículo apodo que lo persiguió por años, Hiro empezó a reír para aferrarse más a su brazo y besar su mejilla – gracias por salvarme mi Héroe – bromeo a lo que Miguel cambio su buen humor._

Y los recuerdos se desvanecieron, Hiro miro la vacía habitación, la guitarra de juguete recargada a un lado de la consola de videojuegos en la sala, todo seguía idéntico a la última vez que estuvo ahí, el mismo vaso en el fregadero, las mismas arrugas en la cama, las mismas flores ahora marchitas en el floreo, no hubo quien las cambiara, no hubo quien aseará, no había quien viviera en el lugar.

-También lo extraño – murmuro Hiro a Dante, el can que presiono la nariz en su mano -¿qué fue lo que hice? – murmuro dejándose caer al sillón, donde muchas veces compartió la calidez de su pareja – lo extraño tanto – jadeo empezando a llorar y el can ladro a su lado aullando con él, compartiendo el dolor del joven, pues ya no tenía otro lugar donde estar, ya no había ese segundo hogar, solo un departamento vacío, frio y solitario.

Hiro regreso a casa con Dante detrás de él, su tía ni siquiera cuestiono cuando el animal subió a un lado con él o cuando este lo dejo dormir a su lado, en una esquina de la habitación en medio de la oscuridad la muerte se hizo presente miro a Hiro y sonrió por que Miguel al fin era suyo y definitivamente no se equivocó este chico le ayudo a lograrlo.

* * *

" _Me va a extrañar, al suspirar_

 _Porque el suspiro será por mí_

 _Porque el vacío la hará sufrir_

 _Me va a extrañar, y sentirá_

 _Que no habrá vida después de mí_

 _Que no se puede vivir así_

 _Me va a extrañar_

 _Cuando el día llegue a su fin_

 _Cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar"_

* * *

Todas esas personas, poemas y canciones, libros y demás que decían que el mundo se volvía gris ante la depresión estaba equivocado, el mundo seguía igual, ni más oscuro ni menos brillante, de hecho como era de esperarse todo seguía su curso e incluso podría jurar que el sol brillaba con más ahínco que las flores desprendía más aroma y los pájaros y abejas revoloteaban con más alegría solo para recordarle lo deprimido que estaba, porque cuando estas herido, cuando tu alma grita por una razón para levantarte cada mañana el mundo sigue igual imperturbable de tu dolor y eso solo te hace sentir mil veces peor, Hiro estaba cansado, exhausto de pasar por eso otra vez, la primera vez con Tadashi fue muy difícil, agotador, algo que exprimo cada minúscula pizca de vida de su ser, tener que sufrirlo nuevamente simplemente era una tortura, la primera vez tuvo suerte tenía amigos un propósito una razón a la que aferrarse aunque fuera odio, ahora era diferente, no quería hablar con sus amigos, ni su tía, incluso mantuvo en la oscuridad a Karmi y se la paso repitiendo mil veces que estaba bien.

Pero Hiro no estaba bien dolía, dolía tanto que había momentos en los que no podía respirar y simplemente comenzaba a llorar por la nada, en donde cualquier cosa por mas minúscula que fuese le recordaba lo mucho que había perdido y como un niño se sumía en la mísera y oscuridad, esta vez fue peor, no quiso ayuda no quiso dejar ver lo mucho que le lastimaba solo sonreía, solo iba a su escuela y estudiaba como siempre, solo hacia sus patrullas y ordenaba a su equipo, solo fingía que todo era normal mientras por dentro se consumía su alma deslizándose en las profundidades de la soledad. Jamás se sintió tan solo que ahí rodeado de sus amigos, entre risas y conversaciones, entre abrazos y bromas entre aquellas personas que restregaban su felicidad en su cara, que lo hacían sentir minúsculo, sin importancia, innecesario, Hiro jamás se había sentido así y lo odiaba, se odiaba tanto a si mismo que se culpó, lo que él no comprendía, lo que en su estado no comprendía es que Abigail había dejado una marca en su alma y Miguel en su ignorancia se alimentó de este miedo haciéndolo tan grande a tal grado que ahora era demasiado doloroso estar sin él.

Hiro se despidió de su tía, había tenido que ayudar nuevamente en el café no muy feliz al saber lo que eso significaba, Miguel se había ido y eso le dolía mucho, subió las escaleras encontrándose con dante en una esquina de la habitación quien se levantó animado saludándole por una caricia y después volvió a recostarse en un cojín, Hiro le sonrió cariñosamente y se metió al baño para salir minutos después aseado con su camiseta blanca, la camiseta de Miguel.

No sabía por qué seguía torturándose así, porque insistía en mantener vivo el aroma de este en su piel cuando era muy obvio que quizás jamás volvería, pero bueno jamás fue bueno aceptando las perdidas, se paseó un rato más por la habitación antes de sentarse y terminar algún deber que tuviera pendiente, a las dos horas Hiro ya estaba recostado sobre su escritorio lanzando bolitas de papel totalmente distraído, parecía que no volvería a dormir esa noche, pues las pesadillas volvieron desde su partida cada vez peor.

Afuera en el techo del departamento de enfrente invisible a cualquier ojo humano la muerte o lo más cercano a ella vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos con el anhelo de un amante.

-Así que ahora lo acosas mientras duerme – se burló detrás de el sobre una cornisa viéndolo acechar a Hiro.

-¿Félix que haces aquí? – Miguel ni siquiera volteo a verle reconociéndole en seguida.

-Solo tome tu invitación – dijo saltando de la cornisa para acercarse unos pasos - quise probar un poco de café, pero por lo que veo perdieron a su mejor barista.

-No quiero que te le acerques – dijo en advertencia con voz tranquila pero la amenaza clara en esa frase.

-¿O qué? ¿vas a matarme? – la insolencia era algo extraño en Félix y sin embargo aquí estaba provocando a un ser mucho más poderoso que el – no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero es un poco tarde para eso – dijo recargándose en una pared cercana y mirando en la misma dirección a la ventana del joven, Miguel ardió en ira entonces, lo tomo de la camisa jalándole con fuerza.

-Te lo advierto Félix - gruño apretando los dientes y la parca solo le miro apacible como solía hacerlo, sin miedo a las repercusiones.

-Mira a nuestro futuro señor – se burló con total insolencia, tomándole por sorpresa - preocupado por un saco de carne – sonrió burlista – que patético.

Aquellos palabras solo lo hicieron enojar más Miguel lo lanzo entonces por los aires abriendo un portal que lo trago de inmediato, Félix solo vio los pétalos naranjas a su alrededor y al siguiente minuto se estrelló contra una casita colorida, el camino de baldosas de tierra y todas las calaveras brillantes le dieron donde estaba, el mundo de los muertos.

El sonido de un objeto cayendo llamo su atención apenas tuvo tiempo de enfundar su guadaña cuando Miguel se estrelló contra el con la propia sorprendiéndole, la plata golpeo contra el filo de la suya hundiéndole más contra el suelo, Félix lo empujo lo suficiente para liberarse y saltar lejos, pero Miguel estaba listo blandió su arma con una maestría que jamás imagino que tuviera y el aire cortante, paso tan cerca que corto su mejilla haciéndole sangrar.

Dolor, Félix sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo, lo que estaba mal porque las parcas no sentía nada, miro a Miguel que estaba furioso, su aura y todo lo decía, su ataque se incrementó lanzado golpe tras golpe al rubio quien apenas si logro bloquearlos, finalmente Miguel dio un golpe certero y su guadaña salió volando encajándose contra la piedra caliza de la calle, Miguel lo golpeo con el extremo final de su guadaña lanzándole lejos golpeando contra otra pared hasta desmoronarla en piedras, había tanto dolor, demasiado pero Félix noto que no era suyo en su mayoría.

Había furia, odio, enojo, desesperación, dolor, mucho dolor angustiante que solo provenía de un ser, Miguel estaba ahí acercándose mirándole con los ojos ardiendo en ira infinita, cubriendo muy bien sus emociones reales bajo una avalancha de odio, pero Félix pudo ver atravesó de él, de cada capa, del dolor que su buen amigo intentaba esconder.

-Sé que este no es mi dolor – dijo escupiendo la sangre en sus ropas– es tuyo.

-¿Por qué habría yo de sentir algo así? – dijo furioso, negándose a sí mismo la verdad.

-Por qué lo amas Miguel - respondió totalmente serio y Miguel solo detuvo su marcha - y mientras lo sigas haciendo ella no podrá tenerte – aquello solo le hizo fruncir el ceño levanto su guadaña furioso, había muchas formas para matar a una parca, otra parca no podría hacerlo pero Miguel nunca fue alguien normal por lo que Félix sabia también que estaba a punto de ser aniquilado - Es aterrador, esto, sentir, quise olvidarme de esa sensación pero ha sido mi mayor error, porque incluso sin esa parte de mi la anhelo, Miguel, mírame Miguel no eres como nosotros, aún hay tiempo aun tienes tiempo, no cometas más errores Miguel… él te ama, inclusive yo puedo verlo.

-Cállate – gruño ante la mención de aquel amor que jamás seria suyo.

-No puedes seguir ignorándolo, no puedes simplemente ocultarte aquí, esperando olvidar todo, ¿hasta cuándo?, hasta que el muera, hasta que la siguiente alma que tengas que guiar sea la de Hiro!, ¡Hasta que el termine en el purgatorio por tu culpa!

-¡Cállate! – grito más fuerte, Félix se congelo entonces, una ola de poder lo golpeo de una forma muy diferente cayendo inerte al suelo, a su alrededor una a una las parcas que se empezaban a reunir por tal conmoción hicieron lo mismo.

En el castillo de la muerte donde esta se encontraba en el mundo latino vio caer al suelo a la joven parca que estaba encomendando su misión, se sorprendió mucho al ver esto pero de igual manera sonrió pues esto solo podría ser obra de Miguel quien estaba cada vez más en sintonía con ella de lo que pensaba, pues solo la muerte puede controlar el vacío de las parcas.

Miguel confundido miro el desastre, las ruinas de su batalla con Félix y las parcas inertes en el suelo asustado retrocedió lentamente, la muerte apareció entonces ella negó con la cabeza y con un simple ademan de su mano las parcas en el suelo se levantaron como muñecos de trapo para finalmente abrir los ojos, ojos fríos y vacíos que parecían s15era formateados de toda información, Miguel vio esto cada vez confundido y cuando la muerte levanto la mano en su dirección para llamarle, el tomo su guadaña y huyo.

* * *

" _Me va a extrañar, y sentirá_

 _Que no habrá vida después de mí_

 _Que no se puede vivir así"_

* * *

Tadashi fue lanzado a las puertas de una casita tradicional japonesa, luego de ser empujado a una fría mazmorra donde extrañamente empezó a sentir un hambre inmensa y frio, en el castillo de la muerte o más bien en sus mazmorras era el único lugar donde los muertos podrían sufrir los penares del mundo humano, así que Tadashi estuvo ahí agonizante entre penumbras de oscuridad, hasta que la misma parca que lo llevo, la joven de cabellos lilas y otro joven de porte firme llego para sacarlo de ahí, Tadashi estaba seguro que sufriría algo peor cuando fue su sorpresa al verse arrojado a la entrada de una pequeña casita japonesa tradicional, de inmediato dos personas salieron para abrazarla y llamarle.

-Tadashi – dijo el hombre – mi niño – el joven enfoco bien su vista notando el rostro que se había dio deslavando en sus recuerdos.

-Mi pequeño – dijo una voz femenina y ahora reconocía a la mujer.

-¿papá, mamá? – confundido fue ayudado a levantarse mientras esto lo abrazaban con amor, más personas aprecian salir de la casa, personas que no reconocía más que en viejas fotografías que alguna vez miro, todos con rostros tan pálidos como el suyo y con ropas completamente blancas, todos también muertos.

-Mi pequeño niño estábamos tan preocupados por ti, en cuanto nos enteramos de tu muerte – su madre empezó hablarle y Tadashi poco a poco recuperando los sentidos murmuro.

-Hiro – murmuro – Hiro – se giró a las parcas que ya empezaban a marcharse – esperen Hiro, el estará bien, tengo que hablar con Miguel asegurarme – camino un par de pasos pero una espada, la misma que lo había amenazado antes se colocó frente a él deteniéndole – por favor tengo que…

-El ya no es tu preocupación – respondió la parca masculina siguiendo su camino con la chica detrás de él, sus padres se acercaron a Tadashi y lo metieron dentro de la casa haciendo reverencia a las parcas que se alejaban.

-Está bien mi niño ya no te preocupes – le sonrió su madre.

-Pero algo no está bien – respondió el inquieto – necesito hablar con Miguel.

-Sssshh – dijo su madre abrazándole – ya todo está bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo esta y toda la familia volvió a sus ocupaciones.

-Claro que Tadashi estaba feliz de verles, de estar con su padre y madre pero no va a negar que empezaba a extrañar a los Rivera pero sobretodo saber de su pequeño hermano.

* * *

" _Me va a extrañar_

 _Cuando el día llegue a su fin_

 _Cuando tenga ganas de dormir_

 _Me va a extrañar"_

* * *

-Bienvenidas al gato de la suerte en un momento estoy con ustedes – saludo atareada Cassidy contestando el teléfono una posible orden para su servicio de banquetes la tienda ya estaba a punto de cerrar por lo que aquellas chicas que entraron eran las ultimas clientas.

-Tómese su tiempo – dijo una de ellas sonriendo, la tía Cass les dio una última mirada extraña pero no le dio importancia a su extravagante maquillaje de geishas.

-Termine de lavar los platos tía Cass – dijo Hiro saliendo de la cocina congelándose al ver a las clientas.

-Hola capitán encanto – saludo la menor de ellas con una gran sonrisa.

-O prefieres Hiro Hamada – dijo la mayor, causándole un gran escalofrío.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Más de Félix hurraaaaaaaa, más de Hiro y su depresión y más de bueno de Miguel convirtiéndose en parca y notando que se está excediendo.**

 **No soy gamer, desconozco si hay campeonatos o algo así sobre Guitar Hero, solo exagere para hacerlo más dramático, investigue las canciones jugables más difíciles y me salieron esas.**

 **Akazukin: significa literalmente caperucita roja en japonés, de ahí la burla a Miguel.**

 **Tadashi es enviado al mundo japonés donde pertenece, en este los muertos no son calacas coloridas si no seres pálidos vestidos de kimonos blancos, excepto la gente importante que viste de colores y algunos otros que visten de rojo pero por lo general todos visten de blanco.**

 **Ya sé que la madre de Tadashi no era japonesa pero al casarse con un japonés adopto su tradición y al morir fue con él a su mundo espiritual.**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante, ¿Quiénes son las tipas que llegaron al café? Vamos adivinen.**

 **Este fic está llegando a su fin calculo q faltan al menos dos caps mas alguna canción o cosa que quieran ver hablen ahora o callen para siempre.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Teorías?**

 **Ayuda?**


	23. Capítulo 23: Volver, volver

**Capítulo 23: Volver, volver.**

" _Este amor apasionado_

 _Anda todo alborotado_

 _Por volver_

 _Voy camino a la locura_

 _Y aunque todo me tortura_

 _Sé querer_

 _Nos dejamos hace tiempo_

 _Pero me llegó el momento_

 _de perder"_

En un principio su condena parecía simple, un año de servicio por cada año que aquellos a los que salvo vivieran, con lo que no conto fue que cada vida salvada dio pie a una nueva y estas a su vez a más vidas, la deuda sobre sus hombros fue acumulándose con cada año, con cada nacimiento nuevo, con cada nuevo ser que llevara su sangre, y aquellos años de servicio se transformaron pronto en una eternidad, un infinito que seguía multiplicándose sin fin.

En el último año Miguel había experimentado un sinfín de emociones, muchas más que en los últimos cien años, vivió lloriqueando por un amor en parís para revelarse buscando su felicidad, ese año descubrió por que Hiro le intrigaba demasiado, un superhéroe, un ser que seducía a la muerte al ponerse en peligro día tras día, ese año también obtuvo una familia, recordó la calidez y sensación de vivir con una tras largos años de infinita soledad, también obtuvo un novio puede que la primera relación seria en toda su vida y aun que no fue su primera experiencia sexual no hay duda que había tenido mucho más sexo en ese año que en toda su vida, se había empapado de tanta felicidad que por las noches se aferraba a Hiro con el miedo de verlo desaparecer.

Ese último año Miguel entendió muchas cosas también, recordó muchos de sus temores pasados, el dolor de casi perder a un ser querido y la verdadera hambre, un hambre inmensa que destruía su más profundo ser, descubrió las terribles cosas que era capaz de hacer, ese año tomo vida tras vida sin remordimiento alguno y empujo contra su voluntad para saciar su apetito, ese año empezó a perder su humanidad para dar paso a la oscuridad, al vacío que existía donde debería estar su alma.

Ese año también conoció peor traición de todas, miro el dolor en los ojos de Hiro mientras intentaba contenerle en una patética trampa, le vio llorar noche tras noche después de eso sintiéndolo como dolor propio, ese año también noto como la empatía le abandonaba, como el frio regazo de la muerte le daba la paz tan ansiada de los muertos volviéndolo adicto al silencio absoluto, ese año se encontró como un niño llorando por aquel frio abrazo sin emociones, donde el mundo deja de existir y su dolor se volvía nada.

Ese último año obtuvo lo que siempre anhelo y lo perdió al mismo tiempo, aquel último mes del año Miguel estaba listo para decir adiós por última vez, o al menos eso se repitió una y otra vez.

Ese último año alguien tenía que morir.

" _Tú tenías mucha razón_

 _Le hago caso al corazón_

 _Y me muero por volver"_

Lo malo de sentirte vacío es que el mundo deja de importarte, cosas como levantarse cada día se convierten en una batalla interna que simplemente te vuelves descuidado, para una persona normal esto no es tan problemático, olvidar una cita de trabajo, desatender a la pareja o simplemente negarte a continuar tu vida pueden ser las consecuencias y digo no tan problemático comparadas a las de ser un superhéroe, volverte descuidado puede acarrearte un gran costo como ahora en la cafetería de tu tía siendo amenazado por tus archienemigas quien al parecer también recibieron el maldito mail de Obake, en verdad esperabas que estuviera ardiendo en el infierno.

Hiro estaba congelado justo frente a él separados únicamente por un pequeño mostrador tres de las más letales enemigas le sonreían, tía casiddy seguía moviéndose por la cocina, los ojos de Hiro se movieron solo un segundo en dirección del ruido, la puerta por donde había salido en dirección a la cocina, solo un segundo para valorar la situación, la más joven de ellas lo noto, levanto su pulgar entonces y negó con la cabeza para que desistiera de cualquier idea estúpida que tuviera, el lugar se llenó de tensión entonces, todo en silencio los únicos ruidos eran su tía en la cocina y las chicas frente a él sonriendo en burla, un segundo paso, dos, tres, mochi salto entonces asustado con un chillido y el infierno se desato.

La mayor de ellas lanzo su mazo contra Hiro pero este alcanzo a tomar una de las charolas del lugar y usarlo de escudo, otra lanzó su abanico cortante al mismo tiempo y Hiro apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, las explosiones salieron de la nada llenando el lugar de humo, Hiro alcanzo a activar su traje, millones de nanobots recorrieron su cuerpo como arañitas convirtiéndole en aquel conocido superhéroe, cuando levanto la vista su tía con el teléfono en mano miraba aquello.

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, de discutir nada, al minuto siguiente otra nueva explosión hizo volar restos de mesas y parte de la cocina, Hiro apenas alcanzo a jalar a su tía y protegerla con su cuerpo, trato de esconderla detrás de lo que quedaba de mostrador y se levantó para atacar con sus guanteletes, un golpe llegó justo a su costado y otro más a su pecho lastimándole más de lo que debería, tardíamente noto como ellas habían aprendido, las navajas que llevaban consigo definitivamente eran las de momakase y por lo tanto cortaban su traje con facilidad.

Alguien grito, seguramente su tía Cass, solo empezó a sentirse mareado, un susurro en sus oídos le dijo que debía seguir, alguien llamaba su nombre entonces se desmayó, lo último que escuchó fue a Dante ladrar junto a él.

Cuando despertó mochi maulló saludándole, el lugar estaba hecho pedazos, la noche se había hecho más oscura y definitivamente había perdido algo de sangre pero gracias a su programa de respaldo los nanobots habían cerrado sus heridas, sin embargo tía Cass no estaba por ningún lado.

-Fre…Fred – llamo de inmediato a su amigo – las fujitas están aquí – suspiro – tienen a ti Cass, Fred tienen a tía Cass – empezaba a entrar en pánico – el café está destruido y tiene a Tía Cass.

-Tranquilo hermano- Fred ya estaba trabajando en llamar a los demás – la encontraremos, ella estará bien.

-Y creo que se dónde están – cerro los ojos recordando las últimas palabras que escucho.

Algunos lo llamarían poético, otros irónico para Hiro solo fue una estupidez el lugar elegido, aquel enorme edificio colorido, el primer lugar donde las fujitas descubrieron que big Hero 6 no eran un simple juego, Hiro estaba seguro que la única razón por la que su tía seguía con vida era por ser una trampa porque esas mujeres solo ansiaban verlo sufrir antes de querer destruirlo como cualquier villano cliché de los comics de Fred, estaba en parte agradecido pero al mismo tiempo odiaba tener que ver a su tía a los ojos, verle llorar ante cada golpe a su persona, escuchar gritar su nombre con desesperación, eran solo tres chicas el trio de villanas que si bien eran buenas sabían manejar y justo ahora parecían novatos, pequeñas moscas contra un gigante cuando Fred salió volando golpeando a Wasabi con fuerza empezó a dudar si podría hacerlo y la culpa de causar más muertes cayó sobre sus hombros una vez más.

" _Y volver, volver, volver_

 _A tus brazos otra vez_

 _Llegaré hasta donde estés_

 _Yo sé perder, yo sé perder_

 _Quiero volver, volver, volver"_

Miguel suspiro, mirando al hombre en el hospital esperando, estaba aburrido pero bueno ahora tenía que hacer bien su trabajo, frunció la nariz cuando escucho un ladrido, a Dante, el traidor, no entendía que hacia aquí, desde hace tiempo su guía espiritual dejo de seguirle, sé que quedo con Hiro y aun que estaba agradecido en parte de eso, se sintió traicionado por que precisamente el, su mejor amigo en años, su único compañero eligiera a niño que lo traiciono encerrándole en una vil trampa para parcas.

Aún estaba dolido, su ser era un cúmulo de emociones indescriptible, tenía tanto dolor y miedo, estaba tan asustado que no pudo hacer más que enojarse, sentir ira contra aquel ser en quien confió y en su cabeza lo traiciono, debió irse, lo sabía, de hecho considero huir tras aquella platica con la muerte, sin embargo parecía masoquista dijo Mandy él no quería alejarse, no quería separarse tanto de Hiro, así que se quedó e hizo su trabajo fingiendo normalidad, y ya que era una parca "real" no tenía por qué tener un cuerpo humano, no había por que caminar entre ellos fingiendo ser mortal, no necesitaba un trabajo, no necesitó comer o dormir, solo vivía caminado entre las sombras, entre sueños de las personas y hacer su jodido trabajo, pero aquel perro estaba ladrando con fuerza.

-Basta – le gruño al animal que pareció como un alebrije colorido mentiras el esperaba al hombre morir – estoy ocupado – respondió al insistente gruñido del animal – no me importa – le miro con desdén pues el can no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Hiro – él es el superhéroe no yo – negó con la cabeza- saldrá de esto -el perro ladro insistente tanto que incuso corrió a jalar su pantalón para obligarle a seguirlo - ¡NO! – dijo Miguel pateando al perro lanzándolo contra la pared, el pequeño animal chillo dolido y con horror Miguel supo que lo había lastimado – lo si… esto fue tu culpa – dijo en su lugar mirando al hombre fijamente, Dante soltó un lastimero jadeo entonces ladro por última vez y desapareció del plano en el que se encontraba, el mensaje había sido claro "Hiro está en problemas" – maldición – gruño Miguel mirando al hombre moribundo, apretó las manos con fuerza y sin más se inclinó para besarle y devorar su alma, el hombre murió una hora antes de lo previsto pero no le importo trono los dedos de inmediato y abrió un portal para salir de ahí.

En el techo de un edificio enorme entre luces naranjas y purpuras, verdes y doradas anunciando la navidad en el ambiente, una batalla seguía luchando, Miguel apareció justo entonces haciéndose visible en un remolino de pétalos naranjas, sus ropas completamente negras llamaron la atención de las chicas que golpearon a Wasabi, el moreno salió volando jadeando mientras Honey protegía a la tía Cass, Fred por su parte intentaba sostener una viga para proteger a Gogo mientras una mujer estaba lista para lanzar cuchillas venenosas al dinosaurio.

-Hey – dijo el llamando su atención – ¿hicieron una fiesta? – pregunto mirando a la Honey que ya tenía a Wasabi mirándolo con horror mientras la tía Cass estaba asustada por la seguridad del joven – y no recibí invitación – gruño cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

-Aquí está tu invitación – dijo la más joven de las agresoras rodando en sus patines y su abanico para que pequeñas cuchillas salieran disparadas de este incrustándose en el pecho de Miguel.

Ella sonrió, wasabi apenas si intento gritar una advertencia detrás de el honey junto a la tía Cass jadearon por lo sucedido, la mujer inocente se cubrió la boca al ver tan brutal ataque, pero Miguel ni siquiera retrocedió el bajo la mirada para ver las cuchillas incrustadas en su pecho, y tomo una lentamente, la saco justo la que estaba sobre su corazón dejándola caer con suavidad, esta tintineo en el suelo, limpia, brillante sin una pisca de sangre y pronto se unió otra y otra más mientras la chica confundida miraba todo.

-Elegante - respondió Miguel levantando la vista para ver a la joven levantando su mano libre donde una guadaña plateada se materializo- aquí tienes mi confirmación - y diciendo eso se lanzó contra la chica que patino más lejos volviendo a lanzar sus navajas esta vez haciendo un ademan diferente para que las cuchillas explotaran al contacto, una de ellas fue partida por el filo de su cuchilla explotando al instante y la joven sonrió cuando noto que todas las demás lo hicieron rodeando al joven, tal vez su armadura porque eso pensaba ella, podría detener las cuchillas pero no una explosión así, la pequeña distracción casi le cuesta el brazo pues la guadaña fue lanzada contra ella por suerte se quitó del camino, mas esto solo fue una distracción pues el arma salió volando hasta donde su otra hermana estaba, aquella que intentaba hacer caer a Fred y así que la columna que el detenía aplastara a la joven pareja, la otra villana logro escuchar el metálico ruido del aire cortándose y salto para evitar quedar atravesada, la punta de la guadaña quedo incrustada en el concreto pero al menos Fred ya no estaba en peligro.

Un segundo fue lo que la menor se distrajo mirando a su hermana un suspiro de alivio al verla bien cuando el humo de sus bombas se disipo un brazo salió de entre este jalándole y otro más la tomo de una cintura.

Fue como una danza, Miguel la pego a su cuerpo dando un giro en un vals imaginario, él le sonrió, con sus brillantes dientes coquetamente, ella frunció la nariz confundida, mueca que se deformo al ver los negros y vacíos ojos de Miguel y el chico se inclinó entonces atrapando sus labios en un beso, ella lucho trato de empujarlo con sus fuerzas hasta que ya no hubo resistencia, hasta que sus brazos cayeron laxos a los lados de su cuerpo, la alejo entonces y dejándola caer en el suelo sonrió mirando a la segunda hermana que grito el nombre de la chica caída.

Miguel paso sobre ella, pisadas fuertes resonaron entre los gritos desesperados de aquella que pedía por su hermana, y entre las luces de la ciudad la sombra que proyecto Miguel se fue deformando, de la figura humana nada quedo y una humanoide con brazos largos y garras en los dedos caminaba amenazantemente, lo peor de todo, lo más desconcertante fue el centro de esta, ahí a la altura de su corazón hubo un hueco, como si faltara algo, como si necesitara ser llenado.

Miguel llego al lado de su guadaña, la tomo del mango y jalo para sacarla del concreto entonces miro a la chica que asustada se mantuvo firme y sonrió.

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana? - preguntó ella amenazándole con su cadena, la masa de picos colgando en el otro extremo aquella con la que había dañado a Fred.

-Devore su alma- respondió tranquilamente - igual como haré contigo - dijo agitando su arma a un costado en dirección de Fred quien cerró los ojos esperando morir dado su último encuentro, pero el ataque no lo lastimó, de hecho el aire empujado por su arma rompió el pilar por la mitad cayendo a cada lado de donde la pareja estaba poniéndoles a salvo, la mujer miro esto, esta demostración de fuerza pero no quiso retroceder.

Ella se lanzó entonces gritando agitando su mazo pero a cada golpe Miguel lo desvío con su arma, finalmente se aburrió de esto y corto la cadena para empujarla contra otro pilar con el filo de su guadaña cerca del cuello.

-¡Basta!- grito la tercera mujer finalmente saliendo de los escombros con Hiro como rehén su katana amenazando igualmente la garganta de este - deja la ir o le rasgarse la garganta.

-Puedes intentarlo- respondió Miguel sin prestar atención, conocía la tecnología del traje de Hiro, sabia lo resistente que podía ser y dudaba que una simple espada samurái lo cortara, la mujer debió saber lo que pensaba pues con una sonrisa empujo el arma contra su cuello.

-¡No! - grito la tía Cass al ver a su sobrino jadear de dolor y Miguel aflojo su agarre pues vio la sangre escurrir de la espada, la bella y sagrada sangre de su Hiro.

-Ahora - dijo ella con superioridad - creo haber dicho que la soltaras- Miguel fruncido la nariz, muy lentamente se preparó para dejarla ir, esperando el momento oportuno, solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una antes de que ella cortara la garganta de Hiro, pues sabía que aún no podía resucitar a alguien de los muertos, no la primera vez que lo hizo fue una coincidencia pero ahora estaba seguro no sería tan fácil, pues solo la muerte podía hacer eso, así que por ahora haría lo que esa mujer quisiera y esperaría, luego iba arrastrarla al mismo infierno.

El zumbido de un cañón disparándose lleno el aire, fue ahí que baymax entro en su campo de visión, el enorme robot se levantó pero su visor debía estar mal pues incuso con la vida amenazada de Hiro el disparo su puño impactando contra su atacante, más la mujer era rápida y en un último movimiento agito su espada, entonces su cuerpo se estrelló contra una columna y un enorme cartel cayó sobre ella.

-¡Hermana!- grito la segunda mujer y Miguel solo la golpeo con el mango de su guadaña para mirar a Hiro, fue horrible el chico levanto la mirada junto a su mano que había está cubriendo su cuello, había sangre, demasiada sangre, Miguel soltó su arma entonces y corrió como loco a su lado, al igual que los demás.

-No- murmuro Miguel al detenerse junto a Hiro que poco a poco se fue cayendo al suelo - Hiro quédate conmigo - suplicó al ver la sangre brotar de su boca.

-Miguel - murmuro el salpicándolo de sangre – lo siento - jadeo con otro gorgoteo de sangre, recuerda la hora exacta, el instante en que la muerte se haría presente, su reloj marco exactamente las 3: 28 entonces Hiro Hamada murió en sus brazos.

-Sssshh - intento callarle- no hables vas a estar bien - sonrió asustado - lo voy a solucionar yo voy... Voy a - y Miguel miro al chico en sus brazos, le vio caer laxo, sin vida alguna pero se negó a dejar ir su alma.

Solo entonces, solo teniendo a un inerte Hiro en sus brazos, solo al estar cubierto lleno de sangre lo recordó, ese sentimiento la emoción de verlo la primera vez, su primer beso, su primer te amo, el recordó lo que era vivir.

Y así el color negro de sus ropas se fue deslavando, la oscuridad convirtiéndose en carmín brillante, su pantalones negros volviéndose azules e incluso sus tenis volvieron a ser blancos, mas allá donde su guadaña había sido tirada pétalos amarillos la rodearon hasta convertirla en la vieja guitarra blanca, todo su transformación se revirtió en un simple parpadeo.

-No- suplicó Miguel ahora si con verdadero dolor- por favor no- susurro, al instante la enorme y tenebrosa sombra se fue encogiendo hasta un tamaño más normal, hasta ser solo una sombra - no - negó lloroso, rodeado de aquellas luces amarillas y purpuras, reconociéndolo como el escenario de sus visiones, la muerte definitiva de Hiro – por favor Hiro despierta – suplico, Cass jadeo entonces empujando a Honey que trataba de retenerla para salir corriendo a ver a Hiro, pero Baymax la atrapo a tiempo alejándola de la pareja en el suelo - por favor no me dejes – suplico entre lágrimas, abrazando el cuerpo de Hiro en su regazo – no me dejes, tu no.

-¿Baymax? - pregunto Wasabi quien se acercó junto a Honey que le ayudaba a caminar sin realmente querer hacerlo, no quería escuchar una negativa por parte del lógico robot.

-Tienes que hacer algo – grito Gogo sacándose el casco amarillo sorprendiendo a todos por su arrebato pues su pierna sangraba dolorosamente y aun así se las arregló para llegar ahí en tiempo record – Baymax ¡Hiro es tu paciente has algo! – grito más fuerte zarandando al robot pero este solo miro a Hiro tendido e hizo un ruido musical tras escanearlo.

-No hay signos de vida – dijo mecánicamente y casi podía jurar que el robot hablaba con dolor – no hay nada más por hacer – y la mujer grito más fuerte ante esta declaración, al hacerlo oficial que Hiro Hamada estaba muerto, Gogo pareció furiosa arremetiendo contra el pobre robot pero fue Fred quien mantuvo la calma en todo momento, se acercó a ella y negando con la cabeza la abrazo.

Todos comenzaron a llorar en un trágico momento a su alrededor los escombros del ultimo villano tonto que finalmente lograba derribar a su líder, en ese momento no importó nada, no importo la ciudad, los monstruos que la atacarían, ser un superhéroe o los miles de civiles que contaban con ellos, en ese instante solo eran una familia cuya perdida los devastaba.

-Por favor – volvió a suplicar Miguel estaba vez levantando la mirada – por favor no te lo lleves – dijo mirando fijamente a un punto en la nada como si estuviera hablando con alguien – por favor tómame a mí – insistió aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo de su amado – porque no me importa que seas tú no te dejare llevarlo – y su voz salió grutal, estremeciendo a los presentes que giraron a verle, la mujer jadeo con sorpresa al igual que Honey pues aun cuando los superhéroes sabían de su condición, aun cuando lo habían visto con los ojos negros atacándoles como una parca solo Hiro lo había visto así, su cráneo descarnado y con ojos rojos hirvientes en furia.

-¿Miguel? – dijo wasabi con algo de miedo acercándose a aquel cuyo rostro empezaba a deformarse el cráneo blanco se mostró sin carne alguna y sus ojos empezaban a helarle las entrañas - ¿con quién hablas? – pegunto temeroso viendo como los dedos huesudos de Miguel se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo de Hiro.

-No – gruño nuevamente Miguel ignorando a todos y solo mirando al punto al infinito, nadie podía verla, no si no estaban a punto de morir, solo Miguel era aquel quien podía verle firmemente, ahí frente a él en un hermoso vestido de la época colonial completamente blanco con holanes y encaje fino una pequeña niña de cabello ondulado le miraba pasivamente.

La muerte solo estaba ahí advirtiéndole que era inevitable resistirse, pero tanta fue la insistencia de su protegido que hablando su corazón de piedra y estaba dispuesta a hacer un trato, la niña levanto su mano la piel morena fue transformándose en huesudos dedos al acercarse a Miguel y este mirando por última vez el rostro dormido de su amante acepto un último pacto, Fred detuvo a Gogo cuando esta se iba a acercarse a Miguel pues esta ya había alzado su mano a tomar la nada, al contrario de la muerte sus dedos huesudos se volvieron carnosos y piel canela incluso adornada su rostro nuevamente.

Fue un segundo tal vez dos para ellos los morales pero Miguel sabía que el tiempo con la muerte era engañoso pues a su lado uno solo de estos podía ser una eternidad, en cuanto los dedos de la muerte le soltaron Hiro abrió los ojos empezando a toser con fuerza, Miguel sonrió al sentir la vida nuevamente entre sus brazos, la mujer llorosa grito de emoción para de inmediato atrapar al joven en un abrazo enorme y todos corrieron a hacer lo mismo, Miguel solo le dio una última mirada a la niña quien ahora era una esqueleto completo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y desapareció.

A las 3:33 Hiro regreso a la vida, despertó jadeando, tosiendo como un desesperado escupiendo lo último de la sangre en su garganta, de inmediato palpo su cuello que estaba limpio solo sangre manchando su traje y de inmediato presiono detrás de su oreja para sacarse el casco y poder respirar tranquilo, Miguel lentamente fue soltándole dejándole ponerse en pie y ser recibido por sus amigos.

-Tadashi – murmuro Hiro tras dejar que lo abrazaran con fuerza – ¿papá? – llamo pero su tía ya estaba revisándole ante cualquier herida – quería quedarme tanto – murmuro – pero él dijo que no podía y yo – dijo empezando a levantarse sus recuerdos cada vez más difusos – quería hacerlo – murmuro confundido- pero la mujer dijo – y él se giró como si buscara a alguien.

-¿Qué mujer, querido? – pregunto su tía y Hiro la regreso a ver totalmente desorientado.

-No lo sé – murmuro haciendo una mueca confundido -¿de qué estaba hablando? – dijo finalmente todo recuerdo alguno del mundo de los muertos finalmente olvidado.

-Eso no importa querido – dijo su tía volviéndole a abrazar.

-Por un minuto nos asustaste pequeño Hiro – dijo Fred dando un golpe en su espalda.

-Miguel – dijo Hiro recordando al joven Honey se hizo a un lado entonces para revelar al chico aquel que se alejó antes ahora se encontró unos pasos más allá recogiendo lo que alguna vez fue una guadaña, ahora un simple guitarra vieja – tu, regresaste – murmuro acercándose lentamente –después de todo – trago salía aun extrañado pues hace menos de cinco minutos su garganta estaba cortada – volviste.

-Hice una promesa – se encogió de hombros pasando la correa de su guitarra por sus espalda – y no voy a romperla – más su voz sonaba tranquila, casi sin emoción nada a aquel Miguel del que se enamoró – lamento enloquecer y eso – suspiro – creo que me iré.

-Espera – lo detuvo otra vez - no recuerdo mucho – dijo frunciendo la nariz – de hecho nada – dijo más frustrado mordiéndose el labio – pero sé que tienes algo que ver – Miguel solo levanto una ceja no entendiendo lo que Hiro quería decir, listo para recibir el desprecio por casi matar a sus dos amigos, pero en lugar de eso Hiro lo abrazo, rodeo su cuerpo con su calidez haciéndole sentir nuevamente amado – Gracias – susurro entonces con una enorme sonrisa.

-Se aceptan besos y abrazos como agradecimiento – respondió con voz cantarina, como si los últimos momentos no existieran, como si volvieran a esos días, a esos momentos donde podía bromear con libertad, como si nunca le hubiera causado tanto dolor – o podemos seguir rompiendo la ley como sabes – termino sugerente solo para que Hiro lo escuchara, el chico se separó de el de inmediato, cruzó de brazos entonces poniendo una cara seria ante los estúpidos coqueteos de Miguel y finalmente empezó a reír, lo tomo de su sudadera con fuerza y lo acerco a él.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta Miguel – murmuro Hiro acercando sus labios a los del latino para finalmente darle un beso.

Atrás de ellos la tía Cass festejo porque finalmente su sobrino dejo de estar fingiendo frente a ella, Honey se sonrojo por tal muestra de afecto, Wasabi pago veinte a Gogo y Fred bailaba su típico baile de la victoria, si aún había cosas que arreglar como hablar sobre los nuevos poderes ocultos de Miguel y que este fuera todo modo asesino y cierto creo que acababa de matar a una de las fujitas pero eso no importo en ese instante.

-¡NO! – grito entonces aquella que casi destruye a Hiro saliendo de entre los escombros – no voy a perder contra un niño – dijo cada vez más molesta haciendo girar su enorme espada y lanzándola con fuerza contra la pareja de enamorados.

Todos reaccionaron muy tarde debido a que se habían relajado, Honey y Fred apresaron a la mujer antes de que huyera pero la espada salió disparada a la espalda de Hiro, Miguel la vio por fortuna y empujo al chico para mantenerlo a salvo más esto no evito que él no recibiera daño alguno, era curioso las heridas que siempre recibía dolían como una mierda pero jamás lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptarlas, siempre regresaba lo sabía, siempre volvería, estar a salvo de la muerte era su maldición, nunca pensó que desearía tanto estar maldito aun.

Alguien grito llamando su nombre la verdad no fue Hiro, el chico en cambio miro a Miguel ser empalado por aquélla espada y tirarlo del borde del edificio con la fuerza del impacto, el vio extender una mano en su dirección y el miedo en sus ojos, jamás había visto tanto miedo en él, miedo a morir, entonces recordó el momento exacto en el que Miguel pacto para que el regresara a la vida.

-¡Baymax! – grito Hiro lanzándose en caída libre detrás de el seguro que sería atrapado por el robot que afortunadamente aun podía volar, Miguel seguía cayendo entre luces de neón de aquella ciudad, luciérnagas purpuras, doradas y azules lo iluminaban todo, gotas de sangre mancharon su rostro libre de casco alguno – ¡Miguel! – grito Hiro como si aquello le ayudara atraparlo, el chico sonrió entonces una pequeña, no la reluciente a la que estaba acostumbrado y vio sus labios moverse, Hiro no podía escucharlo no a esa velocidad que caían pero sabían muy bien a lo que se refería "Te amo" murmuro Miguel y Hiro quiso llorar, porque no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando finalmente había regresado a él, no podía simplemente perderlo.

Miguel cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto contra el concreto para finalmente morir en este tiempo.

" _Nos dejamos hace tiempo_

 _Pero me llegó el momento_

 _De perder"_

Hiro siempre se preguntó ¿Cómo sería morir?, antes del incidente con Tadashi leyó sobre las peores muertes, ser quemado vivo era una de ellas, cuando Tadashi murió ese dato inútil rondo su cabeza por semanas no pudo imaginarse como fue, lo doloroso que fue para su hermano morir, en ese momento no quiso detenerse a pensar en lo que significaba morir, más allá de que jamás volvería a verlo.

Con el tiempo y dado que estuvo en vuelto en muchas situaciones de alto riesgo deseo que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor, su deseo no se cumplió, Hiro sufrió, sintió como su sangre escurría entre sus dedos, como el aire se le esfumaba y lo peor de todos vio el dolor en sus seres amados y aun que ver a Miguel le hizo muy feliz saber que estaba muriendo le lleno de tristeza, al menos lo vería una última vez se dijo.

La oscuridad lo rodeo entonces, el frio de la nada lo inundo y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en medio de un puente estilo japonés, los cerezos florecían por todos lados y un enorme rio pasaba debajo de este punto donde peces koi saltaban felizmente, había más puentes más allá y cuando intento voltear de donde venía una voz le llamo, su rostro se ilumino entonces, su sonrisa se hizo enorme y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la figura que lo aguardaba al final del puente, bajo los árboles de cerezo floreciendo, entre una lluvia de pétalos Hiro Hamada se reencontró con su hermano.

-Tadashi – murmuro Hiro abrazando a su hermano – ¿estoy muerto? – pregunto mirando el mundo donde se encontraban nada que ver con el purgatorio – ¿Tadashi? -dijo asustado un poco.

-¿Hiro? – pregunto un hombre que Hiro apenas si reconoció, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos pero las fotografías no podían mentir ese era su padre.

-Papá – dijo el abrazando al hombre llorando pues aunque no le recordaba mucho siempre le hizo falta, incluso la mujer extraña también lo abrazo con cariño – mamá.

-Hiro no puedes estar aquí – mas Tadashi le miro seriamente – no es tu tiempo todavía – insistió – esto está mal.

-No – dijo el – aquí es donde debo estar, te extrañe mucho no quiero dejarte – insistió el abrazo de su padre pronto se soltó y ambos hombres se pusieron rígidos al ver a una mujer frente a ellos - ¿papá, Tadashi, mamá? – pregunto al ver como esta se acercaba a ellos, la mujer era hermosa de cabellos negros y piel morena su hermoso vestido blanco le hacía lucir como una novia de épocas anteriores, no tenía idea de quien era ni porque su familia lucia tan tensa frente a ella.

-Él no debe estar aquí – finalmente hablo Tadashi con voz clara y casi suplicante – el no- más fue callado pues la mujer levanto a mano y miro a Tadashi para silenciarlo, luego extendiendo su mano a él y lo miro fijamente – ve con ella – dijo Tadashi entonces.

-No – se negó Hiro abrazando a su padre – no quiero.

-Ve con ella hijo – dijo el hombre palmeando su espalda – no es tu tiempo todavía.

-Pero quiero estar con ustedes – insistió tomando la mano de su madre, aquella que se sintió fría realmente, pues la única madre que conoció siempre fue su tía Cass.

-Y lo estarás – sonrió Tadashi – pero aun no, tienes una larga vida Hiro – dijo su hermano revolviéndole sus cabellos – tienes a tía Cass y a todos nuestros amigos – animo – aprovéchalo - Hiro siguió negando aferrándose a las ropas de su padre pero finalmente se giró y tomo la mano de la mujer.

El lugar cambio entonces la habitación enorme se extendía hasta el infinito, miles y miles de luces coloridas, llamas como las que llegó a ver aquella vez con Miguel, llamas azules y blancas cada una más o menos decolorada que la otras, todas cubriendo desde los pies hasta el techo infinito de esta, la mujer lo guio por esta habitación, entre las luces tomando una en el camino, pronto la habitación cambio y las llamas fueron sustituidas por velas, miles de velas flotantes se extendían por todo los confines del lugar, algunas pequeñas casi extinguiéndose otras grandes gruesas y resistentes, otras frágiles con una llama tambaleándose y aun que estaban casi completas parecían a punto de morir.

Morir no se dio cuenta de lo acertado que estaba.

-¡Hiro! – dijo una voz que reconoció como Miguel el joven apareció entonces corriendo su lado para arrancarlo de la mujer y revisar cada parte de su cuerpo - ¿Hiro estas bien? – preguntó a lo que el chico solo rodo los ojos.

-Sin contar que estoy muerto si perfecto – dijo con desdén sin inmutarse que las manos de este fueran huesudas y su cabeza un cráneo aun resentido por lo de sus amigos - ¿que estas a haciendo aquí? – pregunto aun con la nariz fruncida y cruzándose de brazos evitando mirarlo.

-Vine por ti – respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzado – Hiro yo lo siento – se disculpó entonces intentando tomar su mano pero este solo retrocedió para alejarse – solo quería – empezó más fue callado por un viento helado.

-¿Qué está pasando Miguel? – dijo cambiando de tema, claro que quería una explicación por lo anterior pero definitivamente ahora debía enfocarse en el problema principal, el estando muerto.

-Sssshhh – lo silencio mirando a la mujer sobre su hombro que parecía impaciente – voy a arreglarlo solo quédate aquí – sonrió tratando de darle confianza – y no toques nada – dijo acercándose a la mujer por lo que Hiro solo se cruzó de brazos al ser tratado como un niño.

Hiro comprendió entonces quien era la mujer pues cuando Miguel se acercó a ella, ya no era la hermosa morena de hace un momento en su lugar estaba una calaca blanca que brillaba ante la luz de las velas su vestido ahora era negro y un enorme sombrero cubierto de flores adornaban su cabeza como una corona a una reina, Miguel se paró frente a la mujer y espero el trato de esta cualquiera sin importar el costo, Miguel lo tomaría si eso traía de vuelta a Hiro.

La muerte levanto una mano entonces una llama azul profundo apenas si sobresalía, era minúscula como una pequeña cigarra, Miguel sabía lo que eso significaba y trato de tomarla más la muerte negó y la alejo de él, señalo entonces un grupo de velas, todas negras que flotaron a su alrededor, apagadas y de entre ellas escogió una, era grande casi completamente negra con el borde banco, fuerte llena de vida perteneciente a una vida apenas empezada pero su llama lucia fría, ardía pero la llama se mantenía estática como congelada en el tiempo, era su vida de eso no había duda alguna, en el momento en que se convirtió en una parca su vida quedo congelada por eso no podía morir.

La vela floto entonces alrededor de la llama azul y poco a poco le fue dando vida hasta que una llama fuerte y vigorosa como debía ser en un joven quedo en su lugar, la inalterable llama empezó a ondear entonces, volvió a agitarse tornándose a la vida deslavándose hasta volverse blanca nuevamente, liberándole, la cera cayo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la vela dejando en claro su mortalidad nuevamente.

Miguel estaba extasiado, esto no era un trato era un regalo, por un segundo olvido con quien hablaba y acepto de inmediato, la vida de Hiro por su inmortalidad no sería problema alguno, pues siempre lo vio como una maldición y no un don, ni siquiera dudo cuando la muerte extendió su mano, el simplemente la tomo, y pronto finalmente rompió su ilusión, ella se acercó a su oído y por primera vez en todo este tiempo Miguel la escucho hablar, fue un susurro tal vez ni siquiera lo hizo y solo fue el viento llevando sus deseos pero el costo finalmente salió a relucir.

"Diez años"

Y Miguel sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo para declinar la oferta miro a Hiro que parecía curioso por las velas mirándolas fijamente, lo vio brillar como el hermoso ser que era y suplicando perdón acepto el precio de su amor, Hiro se acercó entonces notando las velas tras entender el significado de cada una, vio la vela de Miguel empezar a quemarse y la flama que reflejaba su vida, Miguel solo se encogió de hombros y este lo comprendió entonces, incluso en ese momento Hiro fue feliz, porque la mortalidad de Miguel significaba una oportunidad en el mundo real, la vela se alejó del grupo de velas negras, porque ya no habría más parca Miguel, abrió la boca para decir algo, más un fuerte viento los golpeo para despertarlo en el mundo de los vivos.

La próxima vez que Miguel muriera no iba a despertar.

" _Tú tenías mucha razón_

 _Le hago caso al corazón_

 _Y me muero por volver_

 _Y volver, volver, volver"_

-¿vale la pena? – había preguntado María la próxima vez que Miguel visito el mundo de los muertos tras el incidente de Tadashi - ¿El gran riesgo que estas tomando? – Miguel pareció pensarlo un poco cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro, incluso entonces cuando acababa de conocerlo no tuvo duda de su respuesta.

-Vale cada segundo de ello – dijo, casi un año después, incluso después de todo el dolor causado su respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Por qué unos efímeros momentos con Hiro eran mucho mejor que una eternidad sin él.

" _A tus brazos otra vez_

 _Llegaré hasta donde estés_

 _Yo sé perder, yo sé perder_

 _Quiero volver, volver, volver"_

 **Notas:**

 **Hola, alguien me extraño? No? Weno…**

 **Sé que este capítulo esta algo corto pero debí hacerlo en el siguiente técnicamente todo termina pero aun así hare un par de capítulos más porque saben si ya han leído otros de mis fics siempre revelar las cosas años posteriores para que vean por donde va la cosa luego de ellos.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Dejen sus galletas…**


	24. Capítulo 24: Contigo aprendí

**Notas: Volvi! A nadie le importa… como sea aún no eh terminado el cap que sigue pero me estoy arriesgando para publicar este y ver si eso me anima a terminarlo, h estado con pocos ánimos para terminar algo, ninguno de mis fics de cualquier fandom simplemente no puedo continuar, es muy probable que este sea el último fic que escriba para este Fandom que si bien me encanta el Higuel detesto a Ally por arrastrarme a esto, en serio la detesto y mucho, yo era muy feliz antes de entrar aquí muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Contigo aprendí.**

" _Contigo aprendí_

 _que existen nuevas y mejores emociones_

 _Contigo aprendí_

 _a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones"_

 _-Hiro - dijo Miguel posando dramáticamente en el sillón- píntame como una de tus chicas francesas- Hiro rodó los ojos ante esto y siguió en su tableta diseñando su nuevo prototipo._

 _-Por última vez Miguel no estoy dibujando- suspiro - además no estas desnudo ni tienes un enorme diamante – menciono._

 _-Eso se puede arreglar corazón- dijo empezando a sacarse la camisa con rapidez cuando noto entonces que Hiro había de hecho captado su referencia- oh virgencita entendiste la referencia - el no volteo pero sus orejas enrojecieron - has visto la película - señalo burlista._

 _-Karmi me obligo - murmuro de mal humor - incluso vimos the notebook - siguió explicando ignorando la molestia en Miguel - fue simplemente - no pudo decir más un Miguel muy pero muy celoso le saco de la silla y empujo contra el sillón- ¿qué carajo Miguel?- pregunto confundido por su actitud más este no contesto en su lugar lo beso con fuerza, necesitado, posesivo y joder Hiro enserio debía terminar eso pero en su lugar abrazo el cuello de su novio y se dejó envolver por esos fuertes brazos y ancha espalda que tanto gustaba marcar - a la puta mierda - jadeo cuando pudo respirar un poco._

 _-Esa es la idea corazón- murmuro Miguel y volvió a morder su mandíbula mientras sus menos se encargaban de sondear su cuerpo bajo la ropa._

 _Y bueno Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a un Miguel celoso pero no iba a quejarse._

 _Mierda Miguel espera… Para... Dios si... Mas_

 _Bueno no tanto._

Miguel estaba teniendo un muy pero muy hermoso sueño, demasiado bueno y tan real.

 _Miguel_

Casi podía escuchar a Hiro llamarle tan claramente.

 _Miguel_

Si muy claro.

 _¡Oh dios mío está teniendo un ataqué cardiaco!_

 _Yo creo que más bien está teniendo un buen sueño._

¿Esperen por qué Hiro suena como Gogo?

Tardíamente Miguel se dio cuenta que esas voces no eran un sueño y que estaba en un hospital, bueno al menos no había tenido una erección pero bueno despertar rodeado de tus amigos a los cuales casi matas, tu exnovio mientras tenías una fantasía sexual a todo color no era tan malo, a menos hasta que noto a su querida suegra con los brazos cruzados mirándole reprobadoramente.

Las cosas que le siguieron fueron predecibles, tía Cass acercándose y jalándole las orejas para luego regañarlo por casi morir y por ser una especie de parca todo este tiempo, ella no le dejo hablar solo hizo una simple pregunta "¿no eres un escort?" a lo que Miguel respondió sabiamente "No", la mujer suspiro aliviada pero volvió a jalar su oreja por mentirle.

La cosa fue que Hiro lo atrapo justo a tiempo de caer pero ante tal velocidad y prácticamente su cuerpo siendo zarandeado, así como la pérdida de sangre Miguel se desmayó, por suerte los nanobots del traje de Hiro sirvieron como tapones provisionales en sus heridas y así lograron llegar al hospital y salvarle la vida, estuvo dos días en coma mientras Hiro explico todo lo de Miguel siendo parca y como había dejado de serlo a cambio de su vida, además de recibir su propio regaño por parte de su tía por todo esto del superhéroe secreto.

La nueva vida de mortal inicio entonces, con un regaño muy parecido a los de mamá Elena pero tal vez con un poco de menos sentido, la tía Cass a veces se perdía y luego un abrazo monumental, recupero su empleo en el café, regreso a su departamento, fue novio oficial de Hiro y así las flores de su ventana fueron cambiadas por otra nuevas, todo pareció mejor desde ahora pues tendría aunque sea una pequeña brisa de felicidad.

Cualquiera diría que esto era un final feliz, que Hiro y Miguel podrían estar juntos finalmente, que la mortalidad era un regalo para ellos y sin embargo no sería tan fácil, porque en la vida real hay personas que sufren por las decisiones que tomamos cada día, porque cada acción tiene su reacción y aun que Miguel había regresado con Hiro aun había cosas que discutir, la normalidad tardo en llegar pero llego, tía Cass fue un poco más severa y puso algunas reglas sobre esta relación que tenían, el que Ryan hubiera desaparecido también tuvo algo que ver en su mal humor pero más que nada fueron las pesadillas, las secuelas de todo ese año tan turbio paso consecuencias a Hiro, quien aún despertaba en las noches sollozante gritando, a veces recordaba a Tadashi, el ver a Miguel con su rostro en la trampa de demonio y escucharle con su voz maldecirle solo despertó viejas heridas, también estaba Abigail escuchaba su voz y el cañón de su arma apuntándole a cada uno de sus seres queridos disparándoles, pero el peor de todos era Miguel, recordaba aquella mirada fría, gélida, la amenaza que le dio antes de dejarlo, recordaba a la muerte y como con una simple orden este lastimaría a todos sus amigos.

Fue difícil, Hiro se estremecía un poco ante el contacto de Miguel y este tenía mucha culpa acumulada. Fue lento, tomarse de las manos otra vez y ver una película se volvió un poco incómodo al principio, ni que hablar de besos. Fue paciente, la suavidad con la que Miguel trato a Hiro, el cómo este poco a poco volvió a dejarle entrar, la calidez con el que sus almas se volvieron a conectar y sus cuerpos se reconocieron nuevamente.

Fue realmente toda una odisea, una que ellos definitivamente lograron enfrentar, porque no había llegado hasta aquí, desafiado las estadísticas solo para rendirse, porque su amor era tan grande que el mismo cupido sentía envidia de ellos.

-Entonces - comento Fred como no queriendo la cosa acosando a Miguel en el café mientras este limpiaba las mesas – ¿ya no vez fantasmas, demonios y demás? ¿ni siquiera uno pequeñito? – junto sus dedos para hacer énfasis.

-Basta Fred – Hiro se levantó listo para ir a la universidad demasiadas distracciones amenazaban con hacerle perder el año – es hora de irnos, me voy tía Cass – grito a la mujer que seguramente estaba ocupada en otras cosas – te veo al rato – le dijo a Miguel quien se acercó y dio un suave beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Nos vemos cerecita – le dio una palmada en su trasero, Hiro fingió indignación pero jalo a Fred que no dejaba de lloriquear por que Miguel ya no tenía poderes fantásticos.

-¿Cerecita? – confundido miro a su amigo.

-Accidentalmente me bañe con el shampoo de tía Cass una vez y Miguel insiste que olía a cerezas todo el día, según el combina conmigo – enojado empezó a caminar por la calle – no deja de regalarme cosas con aroma a cerezas – indignado, Fred a su lado solo se rio mientras se perdían más allá.

-¿enserio no puede vernos? – Janet pego sus manitas al cristal de la cafetería viendo a Miguel terminar de limpiar mientras silbaba una canción.

-Eso parece – Mandy se encogió de hombros - ¿podemos irnos ya? – dijo de mal humor ya que al parecer había perdido la apuesta, Janet suspiro con melancolía y se alejó del cristal para seguir a la rubia quien al parecer empezó a caminar.

Miguel termino de limpiar la última mesa cuando volteo a ver los ventanales noto las dos impresiones de manos, acababa de limpiarlos y alguien ya había ensuciado, renegando salió a limpiar las huellas antes de entrar dio una última mirada Mandy y Janet estaban a lo lejos caminando una al lado de la otra, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

" _Aprendí_

 _que la semana tiene más de siete días_

 _a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías_

 _y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí"_

Hiro no sabía que esperar cuando llego ahí, sabía que en el transcurso de los años la tecnología había avanzado volviendo grandes ciudades en metrópolis futuristas, pero al mismo tiempo había otras donde como en el caso de san franstokio la tecnología y la tradición se fusionaron en perfecta armonía, lo que no sabía es que pudieran existir lugares como este.

Cuando su tía emocionada menciono la necesidad de unas vacaciones y tras arrastrarlo literalmente, él no quería dejar el laboratorio ¡su tesis lo necesitaba!, se vio en un viaje totalmente aburrido en avión y después en automóvil porque no había aeropuerto a donde irían, no aeropuerto, esto era una burla ¿qué clase de ciudad no tiene un jodido aeropuerto? Se preguntó todo el caluroso camino, otra cosa que odiaba era el maldito clima de México hace unas horas estaba helando y ahora hacia calor, realmente no quería ir pero de nuevo la mirada emocionada de Miguel al empezar a hablar de su tierra natal le hicieron desearlo.

Miguel había brincoteado de arriba abajo, bailando con Dante y usado a Baymax como navegador ya que seguía negándose a aprender a usar una computadora normal, finalmente el menciono que todos los arreglos estaban listos y pasarían unas tranquilas vacaciones en un rancho en algún lugar en México justo para coincidir con el día de muertos.

Se preguntaran como es que Miguel paso inadvertido cuando es técnicamente la imagen viviente de su yo famoso muerto nuevo ídolo e hijo predilecto de aquel lugar, pues digamos que utilizo la maniobra de Clark Kent, así es se puso gafas y cambio su peinado para lucir diferente, Hiro no creyó que funcionaria incluso cuando él lo vivió de propia mano con Karmi, estaba tan seguro que apostaron, obviamente perdió al parecer la gente solo ve lo que quiere ver y nadie lo reconoció incluso cuándo se paró frente a la estatua que había en la plaza del pueblo representándolo, si la de Ernesto fue quitada hace décadas.

Santa Cecilia era el dichoso lugar o al menos así decía el letrero a la entrada del pueblo, si por que esto era un pueblo con animales paseando y todo, resulta que santa Cecilia fue uno de esos lugares que se negó a cambiar, los jóvenes soñadores migraban a las grandes ciudades y el pueblo al igual que muchos otros empezó a volverse un recuerdo nostálgico, sus pocos pobladores decidieron entonces mantenerse en un equilibrio con la tierra y las tradiciones y aun que había muchas casa hechas de materiales resistentes, la plaza del pueblo seguía casi intacta casi como Miguel la recordaba.

Santa Cecilia era uno de esos llamados pueblos mágicos, por ley gubernamental las grandes compañías y consorcios comerciales tenían negado el acceso por lo que a Hiro le sería imposible encontrar un Starbucks o un Mcdonals en todo el pueblo, el lugar era sencillo y simple y aun que tenían una gran afluencia de turistas estos visitantes tenían que acatar las costumbres y dejarse envolver por este pintoresco lugar pausado en el tiempo.

Claro que había automóviles aunque la mayoría de la gente andaba de pie las carretas jaladas por animales y las calles empedradas lograron impresionar a Hiro, la hermosa catedral del pueblo centro de su amada Santa Cecilia maravillo a los gringos que de inmediato tomaron fotos de cada una de los santos ahí, no fue hasta que llegaron al rancho donde iban a hospedarse que Hiro quería salir corriendo, una simple frase casi lo pone a llorar.

-¿Wifi? – dijo la mujer que los recibió, una bella señora morena de piel canela y brillantes ojos negros – lo siento pero no tenemos nada de eso – se disculpó ella – pero tenemos un teléfono en recepción.

Hiro miro con horror dicho teléfono este tenía botones y una bocina solamente sin pantallas táctiles, sin video llamada solo un aburrido teléfono casi se siente como el prehistoria, no hubo Wiffi y definitivamente su teléfono apenas si tenía dos barras de señal.

-¿A qué clase de lugar me trajiste? – grito dramático tirándose en la cama, al menos era una cama cómoda y no paja como en un establo, todo el rancho era sencillo la casa apenas si tenía dos niveles pero sus habitaciones estaban al otro lado cruzando el patio donde un frondosa jacaranda ya había tirado sus hojas, tenían las habitaciones a nivel de piso una al lado de la otra dado que no había suites presidenciales y su tía Cass les quería dar privacidad, bueno al menos tenían una habitación para ellos y aun que era pequeña y sencilla Hiro no podía quejarse – ¡sin Wiffi! – a quien engañamos se quejaba y mucho – ¡mi teléfono apenas si tiene señal! – realmente hacia un espectáculo lloriqueando – y no hay un toma corriente para Baymax! – termino con dramatismo.

-No seas ridículo – dijo Miguel dejando la caja de Baymax a un lado de la cama en la pequeña habitación – encontraremos donde conectar su estación de carga – abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara y Hiro solo se retorció en la cama al contacto con la luz – la señal es más débil aquí pero en la plaza es mejor la recepción – trato de tranquilizarlo pasando sus dedos por los alborotados cabellos de su amante – y te traje aquí precisamente porque quiero que tu – tomo el teléfono entre sus dedos – te olvides por unos días de la ciencia y te relajes – Hiro solo se quejó con la nariz entre las sabanas – vamos será divertido – dijo besando su cabeza y palmeando su trasero – andando chinito te enseñare a montar.

Hiro solo gimió levantándose de mala gana y obligando a Baymax a ir con ellos tras que este se inflara, más tarde cuando estuvo frente a un caballo él va a jurar que no grito al escucharlo relinchar y mucho menos al casi ser tumbado de uno, aun cuando la muy traidora de su tía lo tenga todo grabado en video.

" _Contigo aprendí_

 _a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna_

 _Contigo aprendí_

 _que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna"_

La gran noche llego finalmente desde el día anterior el ambiente se llenó de aquel aroma dulzón que incluso aún seguía acompañando a Miguel, la flor de cempasúchil se encontraba ahora como la protagonista en las calles del pueblo, en el rancho cada rincón fue adornada con esta incluso el viejo árbol aterrador del patio, papel picado llenaba sobre sus cabezas formando caminos y brillantes y llamativos calaveritas de dulce así como pan adornaban todo el mercado, Miguel los empujo por este mostrándoles y maravillándoles con la tradición que tanto formaba parte de su vida, al final de la tarde termino cargando una enorme bolsa llenada de dulces y galletas de amaranto y más que encontraron, la tía Cass cargaba un enorme ramo de aquellas flores amarillas y Miguel dos enormes sirios y veladoras.

Aun cuando era temprano el panteón del pueblo ya estaba rebosante de vida, personas iban y venían limpiando las tumbas de sus seres amados, acomodando todos y cada una de las ofrendas para recibir a los muertos, incluso durante el día los Hamadas no pudieron más que estar sorprendidos por el colorido de las tumbas ese día, las muestras de afecto a sus seres queridos.

Miguel los guio hasta un grupo especial de cruces algunas ya era muy viejas y otras no tanto, las flores muertas quizás del año pasado ya secas fueron quitadas con suavidad y sin perder tiempo los preparativos comenzaron, el conto entonces que ningún Rivera se encontraba en el pueblo actualmente, la familia había migrado a las grandes ciudades volando y dejando este lugar olvidado pero no por eso faltaron dedicación sus antepasados claro que no, solo que esta sería la primera vez en años que un Rivera fuera ofrendado en su tierra.

Galletas y dulces así como tequila fueron colocados en el lugar junto a las flores que atraerían a sus seres amados, cada uno de ellos prendió al menos una veladora pensando firmemente en el ser amado y al final en la que se podría decir la tumba de la matriarca de la familia las fotografías fueron puestas, en ese momento fue cuando Miguel le dio otra sorpresa.

De la nada Miguel saco una fotografía la de Tadashi para ponerla junto a su familia, sabía que él estaría en su propio cielo pero también que esta era una forma de honrarle en este día tan especial.

-Lo siento pero no tenía una de tus padres – dijo Miguel con suavidad esperando no haber pasado la línea Hiro aún era un poco sensible ante eso – espero no este sobrepasándome.

-No – negó el, Miguel pensó que esto estaba mal pues Hiro tenía esa mirada en su cara, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos por lo que tomo la foto para arrebatarla, mas Hiro le detuvo, atrapo su mano y sonrió con tristeza – gracias – respondió entonces – gracias por considerarlo.

Hiro estaba realmente agradecido, sabia lo importante que era este día para Miguel, el simbolismo familiar en todo el asunto y se sentía halagado de que considerara a Tadashi en esta su ofrenda familiar, no es que no quisiera a sus padres pero de nuevo el apenas si los conoció nunca pudo sentir verdadero amor a ellos ni tampoco dolor pues eran un recuerdo perdido en sus primeros años de vida, Tadashi por otra parte era su mundo, su familia aparte de tía Cass y aun que últimamente esa familia creció con Miguel y sus amigos Tadashi tenía el puesto principal por ahora, así que discúlpenlo por no sentirse emocionado al ver que Miguel lo aceptaba como parte de su familia ahora.

Miguel empezó a entrar en pánico al ver llorar a Hiro, se disculpó entre balbuceos y ofreció dulces para que este parara de llorar incluso las gomitas que llevaba de emergencia, más el joven solo sonrió y le atrajo para besar quitándole los estorbosos lentes, eso estuvo muy bien para Miguel luego se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que una vieja mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Me alegra que finalmente alguien de la familia viniera a verlos – regaño con severidad.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo Hiro confundido mientras Miguel aguantaba una risa.

-Vergüenza deberían tener – dijo indignada – estas tumbas han estado olvidadas durante años - cada vez más escandalizada – sabré yo que año tras año las eh limpiado y decorado con gentileza – frunció la nariz – pero que falta de respeto de las nuevas generaciones.

-¿Lo sentimos? – dijo la tía Cass que realmente no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Ya era hora – soltó un bufido – pero no me lo digas a mí – la empujo suavemente – con ellos deberías disculparte.

-Mamá – dijo una mujer más joven acercándose al notar que su madre había desapareció – lo siento mucho por ella – dijo tomándola del brazo eh intentado alejarla – ella no quiso, aunque me alegra que finalmente alguien esté aquí – continuo mientras su madre murmuraba sobre los jóvenes y su falta de respecto a las tradiciones y mayores.

-Gracias – finalmente Miguel pudo suprimir su risita por ver a los Hamada regañados – por cuidar de ellos realmente lo apreciamos – sonrió – me fue imposible volver antes – explico cada vez más serio – pero ya no más – la vieja mujer lo miro evaluadoramente como si considerara sus palabras, miro a la mujer morena y finalmente a Hiro y sus manos entre lazadas y asintió como dando su aprobación.

-Pero qué clase de ofrenda hacen muchachos – volvió a regañar - ¿Dónde está el mole y los tamales? Ni de dulces vive un muerto – dijo ofendida – Mija – palmeo la mano de la mujer que la sostenía – dile a Mónica que se traiga un par de platos extra y unos diez tamales más.

-Oh no – de inmediato la Tía Cass dio un paso adelante negándose – no enserio estamos bien no queremos ser una molestia y privarlos de su comida.

-Que molestia ni que ocho y que cuartos – frunció su nariz la anciana – la primera ofrenda en años toda raquítica – murmuro Hiro confundido miro a Miguel pero este ya empezaba nuevamente a sonreír ante los recuerdos de su propia familia – ándale mija movidita – insistió la mujer – y tráete unos pambazos y tepache porque estos parece que no han comido.

-Ya lo hicimos enserio no se moleste – insistió la tía Cass pero la anciana le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que de inmediato la convención – bueno ya que insiste un tepachu estará bien.

-Tepache mija – sonrió la anciana – hay estas niñas de ahora que no saben hablar bien - negó con la cabeza.

-¿tía Cass? – llamo Hiro por que esta mujer ya estaba dándole miedo.

-Tía eh – murmuro la anciana mirando nuevamente al chico y luego a Miguel que intentaba parecer ocupado en algo, era obvio que los había visto besarse por lo que de inmediato miro a la mujer - ¿y donde dejaste al marido mujer?

-Yo err no estoy casada- dijo tratando de sonar gentil para no salir más regañada, llevaba diez minutos frente a esta mujer y ya se sentía como un niña.

-¿Cómo? Una niña tan linda como tú – dijo ella jalándole la cara para apretársela – no te preocupes tengo un sobrino re trabajador que seguramente te encantara – y la tía Cass ya estaba arrepintiéndose de aceptar cualquier cosa de esa anciana.

Finalmente Miguel no pudo contener más la risa y empezó a reír agarrándose su estómago ante tan divertido momento, la noche al fin cayo y el cementerio quedo lleno de la luz de las velas que iluminaban todo junto a los rayos lunares reflejaban los brillantes colores de las flores, Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse como un sueño finalmente comprendiendo el origen de aquel aroma tan peculiar, granos de café, incienso y cempasúchil, el aroma de los muertos.

Se quedaron toda la noche, los Hamada estaban decididos a concluir la tradición y al igual que la mayoría de los residentes pasar la noche en vela en compañía de sus seres amados, el tiempo se fue volando entre bromas y recueros de las historia que Miguel conto sobre su familia, incluso Hiro se atrevió a contar una de Tadashi.

Cuando parpadeo nuevamente Hiro se dio cuenta que en algún momento se había quedado dormido sobre la lápida de la tía Victoria de Miguel, disculpándose de inmediato se levantó frotándose los brazos en un intento de entrar en calor por el fuego de esa noche recordando que de hecho tenía un calentador personal, busco a Baymax por todos lados solo para encontrarlo junto a la anciana de hace unas horas, su tía Cass estaba ahí calentándose a un lado de robot al igual que los nietos de la buena mujer.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, al menos alguien le daba un buen uso, busco a Miguel entonces encontrándolo más lejos platicando animadamente con unas personas, se sintió extraño no quiso interrumpir ninguna conversación ni inmiscuirse, era como un intruso en ese mundo, bajando la mirada se topó nuevamente con la foto de Tadashi llenándose de una gran nostalgia entristeciéndolo, el viento soplo entonces levantando pétalos de flores en un dirección contraria extrañamente las velas no se apagaron por esto.

Empezó a dar pasos sin notarlo, caminando entre las tumbas, esquivando personas que dormitaban o perros que corrían en libertad, cuando estaba al límite del cementerio la reja que separaba el lugar con la espesura del monte estaba doblada como dándole un camino que atravesar, Hiro se detuvo un momento miro detrás de el donde las luces seguían encendidas y ajustándose la chaqueta cruzo la reja rota.

Apenas si se acercó al enorme tronco torcido cuya ramas parecían alcanzadas por un rayo la piel se le erizo por completo, un frio aire soplo entonces y el aroma a huevos podridos lleno el ambiente, Hiro supo que no debió dejar el cementerio entonces, pues un hombre salió de entre la sombras vestido de negro, su traje era extraño estaba seguro que lo había visto antes solo que no recordaba, camisa negra de manga larga lo vestían, mancuernillas de plata que parecían brillar aún más a la luz de la luna, su chaleco tenia diseños muy parecidos a huesos humanos también en plata junto a un bordado en hilo dorado, pantalones negros cubrían sus botas, todo en detalles plateados y su hebilla muy para la época le pareció de mal gusto, sus espuelas doradas sonaban a cada paso que el hombre dio para acercársele.

Saco entonces su enorme sombrero igualmente negro y en una reverencia lo saludo cuando este levanto la mirada dos ojos rojos como llamas ardientes le observaron, el tipo era alto, mucho más alto que Hiro y tal vez mas que Miguel su cabello castaño apenas si se movía con el viento y la voz grave definitivamente le helo los huesos, había algo completamente antinatural que emanaba de este hombre.

-Es difícil perder a alguien – dijo el paseándose a su alrededor – sufriendo y llorando por quien no podrá volver – Hiro trato de no darle la espalda de mantenerse fuerte y sin miedo pero sabía que era imposible, el un héroe de san fransokyo que se enfrentaba villanos de diez veces su tamaño a peligros inimaginables estaba congelado por la presencia de un solo hombre – incluso ahora tu dolor no ha disminuido ni un poco – Hiro se sorprendió por que el hombre tenía razón se preguntaba si era tan fácil de leer que era por eso que Miguel nunca tocaba el tema, si realmente todos podían verlo – yo podría arreglar eso por ti.

-¿puedes? – Hiro no tenía intención de hablar y sin embargo lo hizo, la esperanza floreció estúpidamente en su interior confundiéndole, había llegado ya a un acuerdo con eso, con sus emociones y sin embargo aquí con este hombre mirándole en un extraño hechizo todo ese dolor y anhelo salió a flote.

-Claro que puedo – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose y levantando una mano para tocar su mejilla, Hiro raciono justo a tiempo pues retrocedió evitando su toque.

-¿Cuál es la trampa? – preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Trampa? – dijo con una sonrisa – no hay trampa amigo mío un precio si – empezó a pasearse nuevamente tomando el mango rojo de su látigo negro que definitivamente no había notado antes – nada de valor sin embargo - Hiro entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza pero este solo se paró frente a él y levanto su sombreo con dicho mango declaro – ni te vas a dar cuenta que tome – termino con una sonrisa brillante, el hombre extendió la mano entonces para sellar un pacto, Hiro dudo no va a mentir realmente lo hizo, las emociones y recuerdos fueron muy fuerte esa tarde pero definitivamente algo extraño parecía influenciarle pues aquella oferta le pareció muy justa.

-¡Hiro! – alguien le llamo sacándole de su estupor girándose de inmediato para ver a Miguel correr hasta el – ¿Hiro donde rayos estabas? - pregunto preocupado - ¿no puedes desaparecer así no más y – la pregunta murió en sus labio cuando vio al hombre frente a su novio.

-Miguel – hablo el con sorpresa – mi querido Miguel Rivera – dijo con sarcasmo sorprendiendo a Hiro pues Miguel había puesto un brazo protector sobre su hombro acercándole más a el – el perro favorito de nuestra huesuda ¿aun corres como un cachorro leal? – se burló.

-Leo San Juan – escupió el nombre con veneno como si la simple mención de su nombre le diera un mal sabor de boca – ¿aun embaucas gente inocente? – sus dedos se cerraron con posesividad contra el hombro de Hiro este hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor más al mirar Miguel para reclamarle vio el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada de su novio, él estaba nervioso, asustado por el hombre frente a ellos, Miguel jamás había tenido miedo a nadie, nunca lo hizo cuándo fue la muerte y no lo hizo cuándo algún villano en turno destrozaba la ciudad, Miguel siempre se mantenía en calma fue realmente desconcertante verlo tan nervioso por un simple hombre, aunque claro eso solo confirmaba que este no era un hombre cualquiera.

-Hay contigo cabrón – soltó una risa realmente maquiavélica – no cambias carajo – dijo más su rostro se volvió serio para dar un par de pasos a ellos, las espuelas sonaron en su andar, Miguel de inmediato dio un paso al frente parándose protectoramente frente a el algo que ya discutiría más tarde porque Hiro no era una damisela en apuros – hay algo diferente en ti – murmuro examinándole con esa mirada llameante de arriba abajo, algo debió ver, descubrir la nueva mortalidad de Miguel pues en un instante una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, Hiro no estaba lejos de esa suposición no tanto al menos – al fin te deshiciste de esa horrenda Guitarra – se burló con una mueca – me alegro por ello y tu nuevo estilo es tan aburrido, igual a ti– Miguel solo entre cerro los ojos en su dirección comunicándose con la mirada algo que Leo regreso de buena gana – sobre nuestro acuerdo – dijo entonces rompiendo contacto visual con Miguel y posando toda su atención en Hiro.

-No – dijo el parándose si se podía más recto por qué Hiro podría ser un valiente Héroe en una ciudad pero en este momento Miguel era quien realmente podría protegerle de esto al menos hasta que recordó que Miguel ahora era mortal y definitivamente podía morir.

-No habrá ningún trato Leo – gruño realmente lo hizo quizás hubiera sido mucho más amenazante si Miguel aun fuera una parca y su rostro se convirtiera en una calaca, pero ahora siendo un mortal solo divirtió a Leo,

-Tranquilo viejo amigo – sonrió burlón – ¿qué es un alma menos en mi bodega? – miro a Hiro con hambre como si este fuera algo que devorar y realmente Hiro pensaba que así era – es tuyo por los viejos tiempos – continuo retrocediendo acomodo nuevamente su sombrero y silbo entonces, un enorme semental negro de llamantes ojos rojos y crin más negra que la misma escurrid apareció de la nada, Leo subió al lomo de este en un santiamén y mirando a la pareja ofreció - ¿quieren que los lleve? – Miguel solo apretó más la mandíbula no moviendo un musculo – ¿no? – dijo con falsa tristeza – su perdida – y diciendo eso clavo sus espuelas en el animal quien se levantó en dos patas y relincho.

Aquel sonido fue espectral algo realmente difícil de tolerar, Hiro cerró los ojos cubriéndolos ante la molestia, el viene soplo violentamente nuevamente y cuando los abrió no había rastro alguno de este solo el aroma a azufre flotaba en el aire.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto de inmediato revisándolo con preocupación - ¿te lastimo? ¿te hizo algo? – palmeo su cuerpo como una madre asustada – dios Hiro juro que si incluso te puso un dedo encima le voy a dar una pinche putiza –empezó a amenazar.

-Estoy bien Miguel – dijo Hiro callándole – el no hizo nada – suspiro mirando a donde el hombre había desaparecido - ¿Quién era él? – pregunto curioso - parecía conocerte.

-Leo San Juan – suspiro Miguel tras notar que su novio estaba salvo – el charro negro.

-¿Charro negro? – dijo con confusión - ¿es una parca como tú lo fuiste? – preguntó indeciso pues el hombre hablo de almas y tenía ese ambiente extraño además del aroma intenso que dejo a su paso.

-¿Una parca? – dijo con burla – no, no Hiro – negó con la cabeza – es algo mucho peor, una parca es justa y digna él es un embaucador sirve a otro señor que al igual que él trabaja con engaños, tomar tu alma y la beberá como tequila si puede, jamás podrás estar en el cielo o infierno será simplemente peor – y Hiro se estremeció ante eso, por saber que existían seres tan oscuros, si pensó que Miguel había sido algo tremendamente aterrador este tan charro negro era peor.

-¿Puede robar mi alma? – pregunto asustado

-Necesita hacer un trato – negó con la cabeza – solo la gente estúpida lo hace y… ¿Hiro? ¿Él te ofreció un trato? – pregunto confuso, no entendiendo que podía querer su amado Hiro pensó que estaba bien, que era feliz, pero si Hiro tenía un deseo lo suficientemente grande como para que el Charro negro pudiera explotarlo algo debía andar muy mal - ¿Hiro?

-Estoy bien Miguel – suspiro el chico soltándose de su agarre – ni siquiera sé por qué pensé en eso – Miguel realmente lucia cada vez más preocupado por lo que se apresuró a aclarar – realmente me haces muy feliz, tu, tía cas, el equipo – sonrió tomando su mano nuevamente - incluso Baymax tengo todo lo que podría desear.

-¿Pero? – empujo Miguel queriendo saber que le faltaba para solucionarlo de inmediato.

-Pero hace un momento – suspiro el mirando de nuevo a las luces del panteón que ya casi se apagaban – con todo este ambiente, la familia y ofrendas y bueno los recuerdos – bajo la mirada indeciso – extrañe tanto a Tadashi que solo desee que todavía estuviera aquí.

-Lo siento – dijo Miguel comprendiendo acercándose a Hiro y abrazándolo – si pudiera hacer algo lo haría – beso su cabeza – pero hacer tratos con Leo nunca termina bien lo siento realmente.

-No es tu culpa – negó Hiro – creí que ya había llegado a un acuerdo con esto – sonrió mirándole – supongo que debo trabajar más en ello y pasar más tiempo en el presente en lugar de pasado.

-O podrías pasarla conmigo – dijo sonriente – y menos en el laboratorio.

-Me gusta el laboratorio

-Yo puedo darte un mejor rato.

-¿Tu? – pregunto incrédulo – mejor con Baymax – termino burlón.

-Eso me lastima chinito enserio lo hace – dijo dolido - Nerd – llamo tras atraparlo en un abrazo.

-Idiota – murmuro Hiro sonriente abrazándolo igualmente y besándolo lentamente, con tranquilidad, aferrándose a este chico que tanto lo amaba.

Caminaron de vuelta al cementerio donde tía Cass animada hablaba de como la anciana los invitaba a desayunar champurrado y ella necesitaba ese champurrado, ellos solo negaron con la cabeza y siguieron a la familia que tan feliz les acogió esa noche, al día siguiente pasaron tranquilos recorriendo el pueblo y tres días después volvieron a casa.

Ese viaje se convirtió en una tradición desde entonces y años tras año la nueva familia Rivera-Hamada celebro el día de muertos en el poblado de Santa Cecilia.

" _Aprendí_

 _que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo_

 _que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_

 _las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví"_

Fue casi un año después que Hiro se convirtió en un importante miembro de la comunidad científica que se volvió millonario, aun cuando no estaba orgulloso de como lo hizo las injusticias no eran algo que dejaría pasar.

El punto de que Hiro hiciera su pasantía en industrias Krei solo era una tapadera para tener a su disposición recursos así como un área de trabajo adecuada, Krei le había echo firmar un papel para convencerlo de estar ahí donde dejaba en claro que la tecnología seria propiedad de Hiro, sin embargo como buen empresario que era dejo ciertos vacíos legales para usar en el futuro que Hiro nunca entendió, la idea era que Hiro creara algo valioso y luego Krei lo convenciera o tomara esa idea para venderla al mundo, sin embargo tras cierto incidente con una parca llamada Miguel, krei dejo esa estúpida idea y dejó que Hiro trabajara como le diera la gana, hasta que como en todo lugar de trabajo la envidia se extendió.

Hiro solamente era un pasante en ese lugar y prácticamente tenía un propio laboratorio privado para el solo donde solo podía entrar él y CEO de la compañía, no es de extrañar que los rumores se expandieran y pronto llegara a la mesa directiva que le exigió a Krei cuentas sobre ese laboratorio, Krei trato de dejar en claro que no interfirieran lamentablemente, aun cuando era su compañía como en todos lados la mesa directica podía sacarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso sucedió.

Alistair Krei fue echado de la compañía que el mismo fundo hace años con sus propias manos, extrañamente lo tomo mucho mejor que cualquiera creería dejándoles el consejo de no meterse con el pequeño genio, obviamente nadie le hizo caso y durante ciertas vacaciones del chico invadieron, robaron y trataron de comercializar la tecnología del más joven.

Hiro no podía creerlo cuando intento entrar por sus diseños fue sacado prácticamente a patadas, Krei apareció entonces entro al café una tarde para decir algunas palabras bonitas sobre su tía y luego entregarle a Hiro todo lo necesario para recuperar no solo su tecnología si no al menos 70% de la empresa, el hombre obviamente era un desconfiado y siempre tenía un plan de contingencia por si acaso, los abogados no se hicieron esperar y en un proceso que duro afortunadamente medio año industria Krei paso a ser propiedad del joven genio de la robótica Hiro Hamada.

Industrias Hamada nació entonces y pronto se vio envuelto en un mundo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, lleno de más ocupaciones que descansos, cuando era obvio que no podría hacerse cargo y luego de alabar las aptitudes de cierto empresario para los negocios Krei se volvió su socio ahora si comercial convirtiéndose en el CEO de la nueva empresa y tal vez el 40% de todo, a Hiro no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera seguir con su investigación en paz. Miguel bromeo por un largo tiempo sobre tener un sugar daddy ahora.

Paso en su cumpleaños, o al menos eso tenía planeado, después de su nueva mortalidad Miguel decidió que ya no podía esperar más, eso y que tal vez Ryan quien volvió aparecer llego para proponérsele a Cassidy fue que lo animo, la mujer estuvo furiosa por días, alegando que el hombre tenía la desfeches de aparecer de la nada luego de irse como si nada y pedirle casarse, no acepto obviamente, ella lo golpeo y saco de su café.

Ryan paso un largo calvario tratando de explicar cómo había estado asustado, aterrorizado al notar que lo que siempre le había apasionado le pareció insulso al lado de Cass, explico cómo tuvo miedo de aceptarla como algo más que una musa y por eso huyo, Hiro había estado bien enojado con el tipo y le rogo a su tía que no lo aceptara y aun que no acepto casarse con el si lo perdono y decidieron salir ahora si como una pareja, por su parte Miguel solo pudo darse cuenta de una cosa, amaba a Hiro, lo amaba tanto que quería dejarle en claro que no lo dejaría en un futuro cercano, así fue como se preparó o al menos lo intento.

La primera vez sería una declaración súper romántica en un prestigioso restaurante con terraza súper romántico en la noche de su cumpleaños, entonces antes de que llegara el postre Hiro tuvo que salir porque había una explosión en una refinería o quien sabe la verdad no escucho por el ruido de su corazón romperse, cuando el mesero llego con el pastel donde estaba el anillo y los violines para la propuesta más romántica él estaba solo, dio tanta pena que le regalaron un postre.

La próxima vez Miguel decidió llevarle serenata, se habían mudado juntos con lo de la demanda millonaria y así llego Miguel con un chingo de mariachis, acá sus tíos, en el traje de charro más ajustado de la historia cantando a todo pulmón por su amor, cuando la canción termino y la luz de la habitación seguía apagada miguel entro al departamento para descubrir que Hiro no estaba, una llamada después descubrió que Hiro estaba en su laboratorio trabajando hasta tarde.

La tercera vez Miguel se aseguró de llamar antes para saber dónde estaría y armado con un ramo de rosas estúpidamente gigante, el anillo y vestido de charro él solito invadió industrias Hamada, justo ese preciso día una fuga de un germen dejándolo atrapado, gracias a Karmi quien ahora trabajaba ahí tras la graduación con Hiro, dejo medio edificio en cuarentena, por cierto Hiro había sido evacuado minutos después de la llamada, este lo miro, el ramo ya marchito en su mano y la ropa mojada de Miguel luciendo como un perdedor por el cristal de las puertas selladas hasta que la descontaminación terminara.

Cuando el universo parecía empeñado en evitar que Miguel propusiera matrimonio a Hiro fue que se rindió, o al menos hasta tener un nuevo plan, aquella tarde Miguel caminaba a casa desde el metro con su guitarra encima, había ido a la casa comunitaria a dar clases nuevamente de guitarra, cuando de la nada algo lo levanto en los aires, grito y pataleo como todo un campeón gritando "¡me secuestran!" solo para ser callado por Hiro, sip su superhéroe novio lo secuestro de la calle para llevarlo al estúpidamente alto puente Golden Gate de san Fransokyo donde lo dejo sobre la pequeñísima plataforma de uno de sus pilares.

-¿Qué carajos cerecita? – gruño al ver la altura, Hiro se paró juntó a el entonces desactivo el casco de su cabeza sacudiendo su cabello y le sonrió - ¿Hiro?

-Shhh – dijo el joven señalando el mar Miguel siguió el dedo hasta donde el ocaso, donde el sol terminaba de hundirse para dar paso a la noche, su rostro se ilumino entonces las tranquilas aguas del mar dieron paso a hermosas luces cálidas que salieron desde el mar hasta elevarse en el cielo nocturno formando una simple pero impactante pregunta.

-¿Hiro que… - la pregunta murió en sus labios pues al regresar la mirada a su novio, Hiro estaba ahí en una rodilla sosteniendo una cajita con un anillo.

-Me di cuenta de lo que intentabas cuando quedaste atrapado en la empresa – le sonrió Hiro con una disculpa – la verdad no tenía idea de que quisieras hacer esto, así que – trago salía sintiéndose un poco nervioso justo ahora, como si Miguel fuera a decir que no - ¿quieres casarte conmigo Miguel? – pregunto y el moreno solo le miro, miro el cielo, el ambiente y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

-Chingada madre no es justo me ganaste y acabas de hacer esto súper romántico jamás voy a poder superar esto – respondió haciendo un berrinche y cruzando de brazos, Hiro se levantó entonces confundido.

-¿eso es un no? – pregunto como un niño inseguro.

-Claro que no – lo tomo por los hombros – vamos a casarnos eh intentado pedírtelo desde hace semanas, solo estoy molesto de que te saliera bien y a mí no – le dio un beso nada romántico – pero si me quiero casar contigo – esta vez el beso fue un poco más apasionado que antes - espera a ver mi propuesta.

A la mañana siguiente Miguel se propuso a Hiro, un dulce desayuno en la cama con una cajita y el anillo, los panqueques tenían escrito la pregunta en sirope de chocolate, Hiro juro que fue la propuesta más dulce de todas.

Se casaron solo un mes más tarde justo cuando las flores de cerezo florecieron adornando su boda, fue una ceremonia privada, solo amigos y familiares, con Hiro siendo ahora un importante figura pública fue difícil evitar a la prensa pero lo lograron, fue algo dulce y hermoso, Miguel usando un traje negro de charro y Hiro algo más formal y no tan japonés como un traje, porque "no Miguel no voy a usar un vestido japonés, es un Montsuki, vístete como se te dé la gana que yo voy a hacer lo mismo" fue la defensa de Hiro, aun así la boda fue muy hermosas y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, incluso hubo un ramo.

La luna de miel fue en Japón y bueno aunque Hiro odio esa luna de miel en general fue bastante buena, algo realmente bueno salió de esta.

En el mundo de los muertos, aquel día de muertos Tadashi sintió un extraño ardor en el cuerpo, su fría piel pálida fue hundiéndose hasta volverse hueso, relieves de flores y demás patrones coloridos llenaron sus huesos asustando a su familia, fue entonces que un puente de flor de cempasúchil se abrió camino hasta sus pies, las palabras de Miguel resonaron en su mente una vez más.

"Tu tía Cass debe casarse o tú con alguien latino así automáticamente su familia obtiene un pase a ese mundo"

" _Y contigo aprendí_

 _que yo nací el día en que te conocí"_

-Sabes que Miguel no va a estar feliz por esto – Karmi dijo mirando a Hiro seriamente, este solo sonrió aún más emocionado en su laboratorio.

-Obviamente no conoces a Miguel – dijo el mirando el cristal donde una figura humanoide descansaba – va a estar cabreadísimo, no me podre sentar en semanas.

-¡Iuhg Hiro! – gruño habiendo una cara de asco – demasiada información, ¿Dónde quedo el otro Hiro? Ese me caía mejor.

-Creció y se casó con un tipo ardiente – respondido orgulloso.

-Si claro – rodo lo ojos – todos los sistemas están óptimos – murmurio mirando su Tablet.

-Iniciando prueba #59 – Hiro acomodo sus gafas – en tres, dos, uno.

 **Inicio modo seguro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descargando/memorias de**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descargando/modo artes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ejecutando/modo aprendizaje…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sistemas básicos…. en línea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sistema operativo…en línea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Verificando….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T-R1 iniciando…**

 _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 **Acceso/Nombre/sistema/K1l3**

 _¿Cuáles es tu objetivo?_

 **Acceso/Parámetros/objetivos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iniciando análisis…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Objetivo principal/Proteger la designación de usuario "padre"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Objetivo secundario/Servir y proteger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Objetivo terciario/aprender.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En línea.**

" _Aprendí_

 _que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo_

 _que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_

 _las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví"_

 _Y contigo aprendí_

 _que yo nací el día en que te conocí"_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Sip Miguel es mortal ahora pero aún puede ver a los muertos.**

 **Y se acerca el final mis amigos, lo sé yo también estoy llorando pero como todo esta historia debe llegar a su fin, que por que no la termine antes? Pues se me olvido wey que esperas? No tengo vida social pero igual nunca tengo tiempo TT-TT**

 **Por ultimo no soy programador ni nada a luchas se prender mi cel pero me puse a buscar y trate de que sonara algo genial, recordé un fic medio futurista y me base un poco en él, si quieren saber el fic se los mando es Sterek de teen Wolf.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Teorías?**

 **Gomitas?**


End file.
